1981  Die Vergangenheit ist die letzte Hoffnung
by Imobilus
Summary: Eigentlich ist die letzte große Schlacht geschlagen und das Gute hat gewonnen. Doch dann taucht jemand aus der Zukunft auf und Harry muss sich auf den Weg in die Vergangenheit machen, um sich erenut seinem größten Feind zu stellen und die Zukunft retten
1. Kapitel 1

1. Opfer der Krieges

Lautlos fiel der Schnee vom dunklen Himmel. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. In den Häusern des kleinen Dorfes flackerten Kerzen oder Lichterketten an bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumen. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man sogar hier und da Kinderstimmen hören, die fröhlich Weihnachtslieder sangen oder begeistert mit ihren Geschenken spielten.

Auch im Wohnzimmer eines etwas abgelegenen Hauses flackerten Kerzen auf einem riesigen, in rot und gold geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum unter dem einige Schachteln und Päckchen lagen. Aber alle waren sie noch fein-säuberlich in Geschenkpapier gepackt und es gab hier auch keine lärmenden Kinder oder gemütlich zusammensitzende Erwachsene.

Der einzige Bewohner der Villa am Dorfrand von Goderic's Hollow saß, nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet, vor den Türen die auf die Veranda führten und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe. Smaragdgrüne Augen starrten nach draußen ohne irgendetwas zu fokussieren. Sie sahen ins Nichts. Das gleiche Nichts, das der junge Mann mit den schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren auch in seinem Inneren fühlte. Der linke Arm ruhte in einer Schlinge und war in einen dicken Verband gehüllt, ebenso wie die Brust und das rechte Bein.

Die Verletzungen rührten von einem Kampf her, der nun schon drei Wochen zurück lag. Vor drei Wochen hatte Harry Potter, der Junge-der-überlebte, sich das siebte und letzte Stück von Voldemorts Seele geholt und so den Krieg, der seit fast 1 ½ Jahren tobte beendet. Aber der Preis war hoch gewesen. Viel zu hoch.

Als er kurz nach dem Ende seines sechsten Jahres mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen begonnen hatte, waren seine Freunde noch an seiner Seite gewesen und hatten sich auch nicht davon abhalten lassen ihm zu helfen.

Beim Aufräumen im Grimmauldplatz war Hermine zufällig auf die Geburtsurkunde von Sirius Bruder Regulus gestoßen und so hatten sie herausgefunden, dass dessen vollständiger Name Regulus Arcturus Black gewesen war: R.A.B.

Sofort hatte Harry das falsche Medallion hervorgeholt und dann war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Er hatte das Ding schon mal gesehen. Und zwar beim ersten Aufräumen zusammen mit Sirius.

Die drei Freunde hatten das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und schließlich war Harry klar geworden, dass Mundungus Flechter das Medallion gestohlen haben musste. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass es nicht zu finden war. Also hatte Harry den Orden um Hilfe gebeten Mundungus ausfindig zu machen. Zunächst hatte der sich jedoch geweigert. Erst als Harry ihnen sehr wage erzählte, was Dumbledore ihm im letzten Schuljahr anvertraut hatte, waren sie bereit gewesen ihn zu unterstützen.

Aber irgendwie hatte auch Voldemort herausgefunden, was Harry suchte und vor allem warum. Der einzige Punkt, in dem Harry sich sicher war, war dass der Mörder seiner Eltern sich die Informationen nicht aus seinem Geist geholt hatte. Aber woher er sie bekommen hatte sollte er nie herausfinden.

Als der Orden Mundungus stellte, tauchten auch die Todesser auf und es kam zu einem haarsträubenden Duell. Das Medallion wechselte mehrmals den Besitzer zwischen beiden Parteien und am Ende zerstörte irgendwer es direkt in Rons Händen, der es erst kurz zuvor von Harry aufgefangen hatte.

Zwei Wochen lang kämpfte Harrys Freund mit dem Tod und verlor letztendlich. Voldemort hatte den Horkrux mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt, ähnlich dem, der Dumbledores Hand hatte absterben lassen. Ohne Snapes Hilfe hatte Ron einfach keine Chance gehabt.

Harry war davon tief betroffen und zog sich zurück. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht mehr um sich haben. Aber weder Hermine noch Ginny ließen sich von seinen Wutausbrüchen und Rauswürfen beeindrucken. Am Ende war es dann Rons Schwester die ihn mit einem Wutausbruch, einer schallenden Ohrfeige und einem darauffolgenden Kuss wieder zur Vernunft brachte.

So suchten sie dann gemeinsam weiter nach Helga Hufflepuffs Becher. Harry war durch den Hinweis Dumbledores drauf gekommen, die Gegenden abzusuchen die Voldemort kannte und zu denen er einen Bezug hatte.

Das Tagebuch hatte er seinem wohl treuesten Diener Lucius Malfoy anvertraut, das Medallion hatten Dumbledore und er in der Höhle gefunden, zu der das Kinderheim immer ins Sommerlager gefahren war und den Ring hatte Dumbledore im Haus der Gaunts gefunden.

Harry fielen spontan zwei Orte ein, an denen der Kelch versteckt sein konnte. Das alte Kinderheim oder das Haus von Voldemorts Vater in Little Hangleton.

Da er keine Ahnung hatte wo das Kinderheim war, versuchten sie es zunächst in dem leer stehenden Haus der Familie Riddle und hatten Glück. Im Keller des Hauses wurden sie nach stundenlanger Suche fündig. Hermine hatte einen ziemlich gut gesicherten Raum gefunden und zu Harrys großer Erleichterung gab es hier kein Gift oder etwas das man trinken musste, ehe man den Gegenstand an sich nehmen konnte. Allerdings löste das Aufnehmen des Bechers ein Beben aus und Harry schaffte es gerade noch Ginny zu sich zu ziehen und mit ihr aus dem in sich zusammenfallenden Haus zu fliehen.

Zu seinem Entsetzen aber hatte Hermine es nicht mehr geschafft. Es war für ihn wohl der schwerste Gang seines Lebens, den Eltern seiner Freundin das Geschehen zu erklären und in der Zeit danach ließ er nur noch Ginny und Remus Lupin an sich heran. Und dies auch nur, weil sie beide ziemlich stur waren.

Der Werwolf hatte sich eine ganze Weile versteckt weil Greyback schon nach Dumbledores Rod darauf gekommen war, dass er wohl für den Orden arbeitete und daher nun sein Leben in Gefahr war. Aber nachdem er von diesem zweiten Schicksalsschlag in Harrys engstem Umfeld erfahren hatte, hatte ihn nichts mehr in seinem Versteck gehalten.

Gemeinsam mit dem Orden hatte Harry dann beschlossen sich zunächst dem letzten und unbekannten Horkrux zu widmen. An Nagini war wesentlich schwerer heran zu kommen, da sie sich immer irgendwie in der Nähe Voldemorts aufhielt.

So stellten sie das alte und verlassene Kinderheim auf den Kopf, in dem Voldemort gelebt hatte. Allerdings wurden sie dort nicht fündig. Zumindest nicht, was einen Gegenstand von einem der Gründer anging.

Dafür trafen sie auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger und Harry musste sich zum ersten Mal ohne Hilfe eines Beschützers dem dunklen Lord stellen, da der Orden von den Anhängern in Schach gehalten wurde und nicht wenige von Harrys Mitstreitern verloren dabei ihr Leben. Darunter waren auch Bill und Charlie Weasley.

Auch Harry musste eine Menge einstecken, denn Voldemort wollte ihn in seiner Wut über Harrys Taten, nicht einfach nur töten. Er wollte ihn quälen und leiden sehen. Doch dieser Plan ging nicht auf.

Severus Snape trat in Erscheinung und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er Voldemort den toten Körper von Nagini vor die Füße warf und seine Tarnung als Spion für den Orden auffliegen ließ. Die Hinrichtung die Snape dafür über sich ergehen lassen musste war grausam. Aber Harrys Einstellung zu Snape änderte sich wieder um 180 Grad.

Er konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr hassen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Er war eher stolz auf den Mann und empfand auch Mitleid für ihn, weil er so viel hatte ertragen müssen. Das war auch der Grund warum der dem Brief seines einstigen Zaubertranklehrers Glauben schenkte.

In diesem bekam Harry nämlich mitgeteilt, dass es sich bei dem letzten Horkrux um eine Brosche handelte die einst Rowena Ravenclaw gehört hatte. Sie war in den Händen der Muggel und befand sich nun einem Museum.

Nach einigem Suchen fand der Orden dann heraus, dass leider genau die Ausstellung, zu der das Stück zählte, sich auf einer Wanderausstellung befand, sich zur Zeit in Australien gastierte und erst in 6 Monaten wieder zurückkommen sollte.

So lange wollte Harry aber nicht warten. So lange konnten sie auch nicht warten, da anzunehmen war, dass Voldemort seinen letzten Horkrux wieder an sich bringen wollte, um ihn zu schützen.

Also flogen sie auf Muggelwegen nach Australien. Dies war vor allem für Remus einfacher. Die australische Regierung brauchte sonst Monate, um Werwölfen ein Visum zu erteilen. Und Remus selbst wollte nur sehr ungern Harry allein lassen.

Das an sich bringen des Horkruxes wurde zu einem Krimi wie Harry ihn nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Ganz in Schwarz gehüllt brachen sie mitten in der Nacht in das Museum ein und tauschten die Brosche gegen einen verwandelten Stein aus.

Doch die Freude über dieses Gelingen währte nicht lange, denn auf dem Hof des Museums wurden sie von Todessern erwartet und in dem ungleichen Kampf opferte Ginny ihr Leben für Harry und belegte den Jungen so erneut mit einem mächtigen Liebesschutz.

Harry brannte dieser Verlust in der Seele und er gönnte sich in den folgenden Wochen kaum Ruhe. Er trainierte wie ein Besessener. Er wollte Voldemort töten. Er wollte es aus tiefstem Herzen, um ihn für all das zahlen zu lassen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er wollte den Tod seiner Eltern und seiner Freunde rächen. Der einzige der ihn wirklich vorbehaltlos dabei unterstützte war Remus. Zwar versuchte auch der Werwolf dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry sein Temperament im Zaum hielt, aber er zeigte ihm auch, dass er hinter ihm stand. Schließlich kam es drei Wochen vor Weihnachten zur finalen Schlacht.

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ihn suchte. Also war es nicht schwer dafür zu sorgen, dass er ihn fand. Als Schauplatz hatte er sich Hogwarts ausgesucht. Das Gelände war groß, bot einen gewissen Schutz und es war der Ort an dem für Voldemort das Leben in der magischen Welt so richtig begonnen hatte und genau dort wollte Harry es auch beenden.

Er hatte aber nicht nur den Orden hinter sich, sondern auch alle Auroren die das Ministerium irgendwie entbehren konnte.

Der Kampf war jedoch grausam. Voldemort fuhr alles auf was er zu bieten hatte: Dementoren, Inferi, Riesen und mehrere Dutzend Todesser.

Neben den vielen Auroren die Harry sterben sah und die ihn nur noch entschlossener werden ließen diesen Krieg so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, musste er auch zusehen wie Arthur Weasley bei dem Versuch starb Fred und George das Leben zu retten. Die Zwillinge verloren ihr Leben jedoch kurze Zeit später im Kampf gegen Lucius Malfoy, der seinerseits von Harry ohne lang zu zögern erledigt wurde.

Nicht nur er war es, der durch Harrys eigene Hand das Zeitliche segnete. Auch Bellatrix Lestrange fand durch seine Hand den Tod, nachdem diese ihm auch seine letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern genommen hatte. Remus war von ihr getötet worden, nachdem der den Tod seiner geliebten Tonks gerächt hatte, indem er ihren Mann ermordete.

Auch ein anderer Kandidat auf Harrys persönlicher Todesliste starb. Aber nicht durch seinen Fluch. Peter Pettigrew rettete Harry das Leben, indem er den Todesfluch von Rabastan Lestrange abfing.

Nach über einer Stunde wilden Duells traf Harry auf seinen Erzfeind, der offensichtlich schon auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten sich rein gar nichts. Sie stachelten sich gegenseitig an. Voldemort protze mit seiner Magie, aber Harry ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er zählte auf die Magie die er in sich trug. Die Fähigkeit die er Voldemort voraushatte. Er konnte Liebe empfinden und er hatte mehr als genug Menschen verloren die er geliebt hatte. Aber dennoch war das Duell knapp. Sehr knapp. Harry hatte in einem letzen verzweifelten Versuch all seine Gefühle für andere zusammengekratzt und dann einen Fluch gesprochen der diese Gefühle wie einen Fluch auf Voldemort hetzte. Und gegen den hatte der dunkle Lord nichts in der Hand. Es hatte ihn zu Grunde gehen lassen. Auch Harry war zusammengebrochen, hatte ihn dieser Fluch doch seiner ganzen Kraft beraubt.

Tief im Inneren hatte Harry sogar gehofft er würde dies nicht überleben. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm verwehrt.

Drei Wochen hatte er im St. Mungos verbracht und sich dann auf eigenen Wunsch entlassen. Molly hatte sich dann in den letzen Tagen um ihn gekümmert. Doch auch sie hatte er am Weihnachtsmorgen vor die Tür gesetzt. Er hatte ihre Bemutterung einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Sicher hatte er Verständnis dafür. Sie hatte ihre ganze Familie verloren: ihre Kinder, ihren Mann. Aber es war einfach zu viel gewesen. Harry konnte keinen Schritt im Haus seiner Eltern tun, ohne dass sie sofort bei ihm gewesen war.

Und jetzt war das Grundstück und das Haus mit so vielen Schutzzaubern belegt, dass nicht mal mehr eine Wanze hier herein kam. Nichts und niemand würde das Haus betreten oder verlassen können solange er das nicht wollte. Und so schnell würde er keinen mehr hier haben wollen. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben. Er wollte allein sein. So allein, wie er sich auch tief im Inneren fühlte.


	2. kapitel 2

Hallo und Guten Morgen,

Hier Kapitel 2 meiner neusten Schöpfung... ok.. so neu ist sie nicht, aber ich poste halt erst jetzt.

Als ich einen Blick in die Statistik warf war ich überrsacht. 93 Aufrufe... klasse... aber nur ein Review... na ja... sicher hab ich mich darüber gefreut, aber ich bezweifele das nur einer einzigen von 93 diese Geschichte gefällt. Und ich verspreche jedem der seinen Komentar dalässt auch eine Antwort zu bekommen. Ich antworte eigentlich immer wenn ich irgendwie die Zeit dazu habe. Also, das kleine Lila knöpchen am Ende eines jeden Kapitels sehnt sich nach einem Klick und mein Postfach schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit. Und scheut nicht Fragen zu stellen, Antworten gibt es bei mir umsonst.

Ich bin gespannt, was ihr denkt,

Eure Imo

2. Schicksale der Zukunft

Der dumpfe Glockenschlag der Standuhr im Foyer holte Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit und nach und nach verhallten acht Schläge in den Hallen der Villa.

Unter einem leisen Stöhnen erhob sich der schwarzhaarige vom Boden und humpelte zu der roten Ledercouch vor dem Kamin. Er hatte nicht die Hoffnung eine Lungenentzündung würde ihm nachträglich doch noch seinen Wunsch nach ewigen Frieden erfüllen. Also war es auch überflüssig sich eine einzufangen, da sie ihn nur noch weiter einschränken würde. Deswegen wickelte er sich auch in eine Wolldecke, ehe er sich eine einigermaßen bequeme Position auf dem Sofa suchte.

Diese erst mal gefunden, schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum.

Über dem Kamin hing ein Muggelportrait seiner Großeltern. Links und Rechts davon standen zwei große Bücherregale die voll beladen waren. Schon einige Exemplare aus dieser Sammlung hatten ihm gute Dienste geleistet.

Vor dem Kamin lag ein weißer flauschiger Teppich. Darauf standen der große dunkle Couchtisch und die weinrote Ledergarnitur.

Zielsicher fanden die grünen Augen jene Buchtitel, die ihm eine große Hilfe gewesen waren in den letzten Monaten: Bücher über Schutzzauber, Bücher über Verteidigung und Angriffszauber aller Stärken. Dann waren da noch alte Bücher, die seit Generationen im Besitz seiner Familie waren: Ritualmagie, Runenmagie, Opfermagie und diverse andere, teilweise sehr seltene Einzelstücke, von denen eines Harry den Schüssel zum Sieg gezeigt hatte.

Schlussendlich gab es da auch noch Verwandlungsbücher, die seinem Vater gehört hatten und Bücher über Zauberkunst, da dies das Lieblingsgebiet seines Großvaters gewesen war.

Die Bücher über Medimagie und Zaubertränke hatten seiner Mutter gehört und die über Kräuter und Pflanzen der Magischen Welt seiner Großmutter. Im Grunde hatte Harry hier von allen Gebieten der Zauberei Bücher. Und von jedem einzelnen versuchte er nun den Titel genau zu entziffern.

Nicht weil er etwas suchte, er wollte sich lediglich beschäftigen um nicht einzuschlafen. Denn mit dem Schlaf kamen die Träume und Träume wurden bei Harry zu Alpträumen die immer damit endeten, dass er schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Die Geschehnisse des Krieges verfolgten ihn umbarmherzig. Vor allem seit er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Es war als hätte das einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht.

Zu Harrys Leidwesen half seine Methode nicht lang. Immer schwerer wurden seine Augenlider und schließlich schlief er ein und erwachte Stunden später unter einem Aufschrei und mit dem Bild von Ginnys totem Köper vor Augen.

Er saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa und rang nach Atem, während sein Herz so schnell schlug als wollte es aus seiner Brust springen. Zudem schmerzen seine lädierten Rippen heftig. Es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch diese Ruhe währte nur Sekunden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm Harry eine Bewegung im fast gänzlich dunklen Wohnzimmer war. Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, als aus einer bewussten Handlung, wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, der auf dem Tisch lag, fasste aber gänzlich ins Leere.

Erst war er darüber etwas erschrocken, aber dann fasse er sich und nahm den Fremden nun direkt in Augenschein.

„Wer sind Sie und wie kommen Sie hier rein?", fragte er scharf und setze sich, jeden Schmerzlaut unterdrückend, richtig auf die Couch.

„Ich bin jemand dem du vertrauen kannst", war die heißer klingende Antwort, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass er es mit einer älteren Person zu tun hatte.

„Und warum nehmen Sie mir dann meinen Zauberstab weg?", fragte er weiter und versuchte etwas Genaueres zu erkennen, was sich wegen den erloschenen Weihnachtsbaumkerzen und dem fast erloschenen Kamin, als sehr schwer herausstellte.

„Weil ich keinen Wert darauf lege von dir durch die Verandatür geflucht zu werden", war die Antwort und dann flammte der Kronleuchter unter der Decke auf.

Nachdem er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, nahm Harry sein Gegenüber genauer in Augenschein.

Es war ein alter Mann: kurze graue Haare, ein faltiges Gesicht auf dem eine Narbe quer über die linke Wange lief.

Er trug einen dunklen Umhang, eine schwarze Hose und ein cremefarbenes Hemd und alles wirkte sehr neu. Die linke Hand, die seltsam verkrümmt wirkte und an der der Mittelfinger fehlte, ruhte auf einem Handstock mit silbernem runden Griff. In der rechten Hand hielt der Fremde den Zauberstab.

„Und wie kommen Sie hier rein?", fragte Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Der alte Mann schmunzelte leicht. „Ich komme durch die Tür. Wie jeder andere Mensch auch."

„Es ist unmöglich hier reinzukommen", sagte Harry schlicht.

„Nicht, wenn man den Aufbau der Zauber kennt wie seine Westentasche. Und du kennst dieses Haus noch nicht so gut wie ich. Unsere Vorfahren haben hier einige nette Spielereien eingebaut. Außerdem ist niemand unfehlbar. Es gibt durchaus noch Wege hier herein, wenn man die Macht dazu hat und den Willen", kommentierte der alte Mann diese Aussage.

Harry wollte schon losplatzen und fragen was _Unsere Vorfahren_ zu bedeuten hatte, als ihm plötzlich sein Zauberstab zugeworfen wurde. Dabei entdeckte er den Sigelring am Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Ein Siegel das er sehr gut kannte: ein königlicher Greif mit gespannten Flügeln. Es war das Wappen der Potters.

Langsam sah er auf und traf auf ein verschmitztes Lächeln und zwei belustigt funkelnde grüne Augen von denen das linke mit einem Grauschleier getrübt wurde. Wie von selbst passierte ihm das, was er an anderen so hasste. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Stirn des anderen wo er die feine blitzförmige Narbe erkannte.„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte er leise, da er nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass er gerade sich selbst gegenüber saß.

„Na komm Harry", meinte der alte Mann. „Wir sind doch nicht dumm. Denk mal ein bisschen nach, dann kommst du sicher drauf wie es sein kann das ich dir jetzt gegenüber sitze. Oder sollte ich sagen ich mir selbst?"

„Eine… Zeitreise… aber warum? Und wieso kommst du hier her? Es ist doch eine der wichtigsten Regeln darauf zu achten nicht gesehen zu werden. Vor allem nicht von seinem Selbst", fragte der junge Harry nach einem Moment des tatsächlichen Nachdenkens.

„Seit wann halten wir uns an Regeln? Haben wir doch damals auch nicht, als wir Sirius gerettet haben. Außerdem werden dir die Antworten auf das warum auch erklären wieso ich zu dir komme", antwortete der alte Harry.

Der Junge sah kurz auf seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn schließlich zur Seite. Er wollte seinem alten Ich erst einmal zuhören. Er konnte ja immer noch entscheiden ob er diesem Mann glaubte oder nicht. „Dann erzähl mal, was mich in dem Alter noch dazu bringt, Regeln zu brechen bei denen ich mich selbst umbringen könnte."

Der alte Harry erhob sich mühsam aus der Couch und trat ein paar Schritte weg vom Kamin, während er leicht schmunzelte. „In dem Alter… wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich aussehe wie Dumbledore kurz vor seinem Tod würde ich das jetzt als Beleidigung auffassen, denn auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich bin erst 68 Jahre."

„68? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz", schnaubte Harry. „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Mit 60 müsste ich aussehen wie ein Muggel mit 30."

„Das mag unter normalen Umständen so sein, aber wenn du einen Trank bekommst der deinen Köper schneller altern lässt, passiert so etwas. Und genau das wird dir nächstes Jahr passieren", meinte der Ältere etwas leiser.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich geistesabwesend seinen verletzten Arm. „Wer sollte denn so einen Scheiß machen und warum?", fragte er irritiert.

„Um sich zu rächen", war die Antwort. „Und wer ist auch ganz einfach. Voldemorts Sohn."

Harry hatte schon angesetzt zu wiedersprechen, da er sich absolut nicht vorstellen konnte, dass eine Kreatur wie Voldemort Kinder hatte, als sein älteres Ich plötzlich unter einem stöhnen zu Boden sackte und den linken Arm in den Bauch presste.

„Bei Merlin", keuchte der jüngere und war so schnell er konnte bei dem alten Mann. „Was ist los? Was fehlt Ihnen?"

„Umhang… Ein Trank… blau", keuchte der Mann schmerzverzerrt.

Harry nickte nur und wühlte schnell die Umhangtaschen durch und fand dabei mehrere Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbigen Tränken. Vorsichtig flößte er dem Mann den gemeinten ein und konnte dann beobachten wie dessen Gesicht sich langsam entspannte, die Hand aber auf dem Bauch liegen blieb.

„Was… was fehlt Ihnen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mein Körper ist 164 Jahre alt und ich bin eine ganze Weile recht sorglos mit ihm und der Tatsache dass ich schneller altere umgegangen", erklärte er leise. „Und das bekomme ich jetzt zu spüren."

Harry schluckte leicht und half seinem älteren Ich dann so gut er konnte wieder auf die Beine und zur Couch.„Das heißt Sie sind krank?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Es abzustreiten wäre eine Lüge", flüsterte der alte Mann den Kopf nach hinten legend.

„Kann… kann ich irgendwas tun?"

„Mir zuhören", antwortete er. „Ich bin hier, weil Voldemort einen Sohn hat, der etwa ein Jahr jünger ist als du es bist. Und er ist stinksauer, dass du seinen Vater getötet hast ehe er ihn kennen lernen konnte.

Er wird alles daran setzen um dich in die Finger zu bekommen und sich an dir zu rächen.

Der Trank der einen schneller altern lässt ist seine eigene Entwicklung. Ebenso wie er mit einem selbstentwickelten Zauber in einigen Jahren seinen Vater wiedererwecken wird", erklärte der alte Harry matt.

„Voldemort wiedererwecken? Das ist unmöglich. Von ihm ist nichts mehr übrig als ein Haufen Knochen. Ich hab alle Horkruxe vernichtet. Es gibt ihn nicht mehr", sagte der Junge Harry fest.

Der alte Harry schnaubte. „Genau das hab ich auch damals gedacht als ich davon erfuhr. Bis ich ein Jahr später die Gelegenheit bekam mich kurz mit ihm zu duellieren.

Er wird mächtiger sein als er es je war. Er wird seinen Sohn töten und dessen Macht in sich aufzunehmen und dessen Wissen. Und er wird dir das Leben so richtig zur Hölle machen. Du wirst keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Die Welt wird erneut mit Krieg überzogen werden, der über Jahrzehnte andauern wird."

Harry schluckte. Das waren wirklich schaurige Aussichten. „Dann bist du hergekommen um Voldemorts Sohn aufzuhalten?"

„Das wird nicht gehen. Ich habe das schon versucht", sagte der Alte, was Harry mit einem verwunderten Blick quittierte.

„Ich benutze einen alten, vergessenen Trank um durch die Zeit zu reisen. Dadurch kann ich die Dauer meines Aufenthaltes in der Vergangenheit bestimmen. Als ich ihn entdeckte waren es genau 24 Stunden. Aber mit etwas Hilfe ist es mir gelungen diese Zeitspanne vollkommen variabel zu machen", erklärte der alte Harry. „Ich bin vor Wochen schon einmal für einen Tag an den Punkt gegangen, wo ich entführt werde und diesen Trank bekomme.

Aber Voldemorts Sohn ist eine harte Nuss. Er ist mächtig und kann nicht auf dem selben Weg besiegt werden wie sein Vater.

Alles was es mir gebracht hat ist ein kaputtes Bein und eine verstümmelte Hand sowie einen Aufschub der Vergiftung um zwei Monate. Was aber leider nicht viel ist, wenn man bedenkt das der Tank mich dreimal so schnell altern lässt als es üblich ist."

„Dann müssen wir Voldemorts Körper vernichten. Verbrennen wir die Knochen zu Asche und verstreuen die in alle Himmelsrichtungen", meinte Harry spontan. „Der Minister schuldet mir noch einen verdammt großen Gefallen."

„Gute Idee, wird nur auch nicht funktionieren. Noch steckt zu viel Restmagie in dem Körper und sein Sohn wird ihn sich holen ehe die so weit abgeklungen ist, dass man ihn gefahrlos verbrennen kann", bemerkte der alte Harry. „Es gibt nur einen Weg diese Zukunft zu verhindern. Sein Sohn darf gar nicht erst gezeugt werden."

„Was?" platze der junge Harry raus, da er glaubte das gerade falsch verstanden zu haben. „Sie wollen verhindern, dass dieses Baby gezeugt wird? Wie wollen Sie das machen? Und überhaupt, wieso kommen Sie dann in diese Zeit? Sie haben doch gerade gesagt, dass er ein Jahr jünger ist als ich."

„Beruhig dich", sagte der alte Harry. „Du hast ja Recht. Es ist eigentlich die falsche Zeit. Aber ich habe nicht mehr lange zu leben und wenn ich sterbe ehe ich die Zeugung dieses Kindes verhindern kann, ist die Welt verloren. Und noch eine Chance bekomme ich nicht, denn tote Körper werden nicht in ihre Zeit zurückgeführt. Aber du bist gesund und hast damit die weitaus besseren Chancen. Du darfst dich nur nicht umbringen lassen", sagte der Ältere Mann sich wieder richtig hinsetzend.

„Nicht mehr lang zu leben?" fragte Harry entsetzt, fasste sich dann aber. „Aber warum ich? Ich meine…. Warum das Ich aus dieser Zeit? Warum sind Sie nicht zu einem späteren Ich gegangen? Einem Ich das sich von dem Kampf erholt hat?", fragte er schließlich.

„Das Harry, ist etwas das du nicht zu wissen brauchst. Wenn du deinen Auftrag erledigt hast, wird sich alles geändert haben und das was mir passiert ist, warum ich bald sterben werde, wird nie eintreten", erklärte der alte Harry aufmunternd.

Wirklich gefallen tat Harry das nicht, aber er kannte seine eigene Sturheit und würde wohl selbst auch nichts aus sich rausbekommen. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Was soll ich in der Vergangenheit tun?", fragte die junge Ausgabe von Harry, da ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Vorstellung war eine Frau töten zu müssen, nur damit sie mit Voldemort kein Kind zeugte.

„Nur das was du schon vor drei Wochen getan hast. Voldemort vernichten. Alle Horkruxe sind da wo du sie bereits gefunden hast, bis auf die Nagini. Sie ist kein Horkrux. Sie ist noch nicht einmal sein Haustier. Er lernt sie erst in Albanien kennen, wenn er sich da in die Tiere einnistet. Und sie würde erst nach seiner Auferstehung 1995 zu einem Teil seiner Seele werden. Aber das ist ja eher ein Vorteil als ein Nachteil", sagte der alte Harry und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann, der in der Innentasche seiner Robe versteckt gewesen war.

„Verstehe", sagte der junge Harry und ließ sich das noch einmal genau durch den Kopf gehen. Schwer konnte es nicht werden. Er wusste wo die Horkruxe waren. Allerdings sickerte langsam noch etwas anderes in seinen Verstand.

„Moment mal", meinte er. „Wenn ich nach 1980 zurückkehre und Voldemort töte, ändere ich doch die ganze Zeitlinie. Er würde meine Eltern niemals angreifen, er würde nie versuchen mich zu töten. Ich würde nie auserwählt werden!"

Der alte Harry lachte heißer auf. „Seit wann sind wir denn so begeistert davon der Junge-der-lebt zu sein?"

„Ich bin davon nicht begeistert, aber … aber das dürften wir doch nicht. Wir würden das Schicksal von so vielen Menschen verändern. Deswegen sind Zeitreisen doch eigentlich verboten", sagte der junge Harry leise.

„Sicher würde es viele Schicksale verändern. Molly Weasleys Cousins überleben vermutlich, Nevilles Eltern werden nie in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, Sirius müsste nie nach Askaban, Remus würde nie sein Rudel verlieren und auch wir werden bei unseren Eltern bleiben und wenn alles glatt geht, ein ruhiges Familienleben führen dürfen. Keine Dursleys, keine Schikane der Nachbarn, von den anderen Familien die niemanden verlieren ganz abgesehen.", meinte der Alte und stand dann wieder auf.

„Natürlich wirst du andere Familien zerstören. Draco Malfoy wird seinen Vater wohl nie wirklich kennen lernen, wenn du ihn überführen oder gar töten musst um an das Tagebuch rann zu kommen. Aber ich bezweifele das dies ein großer Verlust für die Zeit sein wird.

Und wenn dir das nicht reicht, sieh dir einfach mal das hier an. Dann wirst du verstehen warum ich diese Veränderung gern in Kauf nehme."

Dann schwang der alte Harry seinen Zauberstab und das Wohnzimmer verwandelte sich in de Winkelgasse.

Menschen eilten durch sie hindurch. Niemand hielt sich lange an den Auslegwaren auf. Dann… ganz plötzlich tauchen dutzende von Todessern auf. Panik brach aus… alle liefen schreiend durcheinander. Blitze zuckten umher… Kinder schrieen nach ihren Müttern, Mütter nach ihren Kindern. Menschen wurden getroffen, nicht selten von Todesflüchen. Und die Auroren die sich offensichtlich hier versteckt gehalten hatten waren machtlos. Zu viele Menschen starben, während am Ende eines grausamen Kampfes nur zwei Todesser verhaftet werden konnten.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", hörte Harry plötzlich jemanden Fluchen. Und die Fensterscheibe von Florish und Blotts zerbarst in tausend Teile.

„Hey Potter, nun reiß dich mal zusammen. Wir haben doch zwei", rief jemand von woanders und dann sah Harry es. Er selbst, etwa Mitte 30 nagelte einen andern Auroren an die Wand. „Ja zwei haben wir Higgins. Und wir haben 3 Dutzend tote Passanten und 7 tote Kollegen. Und das obwohl wir vorbereitet waren. Das ist nichts, aber auch gar nichts worauf man stolz sein sollte."

Dann wurde es kurzzeitig dunkel um Harry. Das nächste was er erkennen konnte war ein Friedhof. Und sofort stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Es war ein magischer Freihof. Hier hatten sie alle Opfer der letzten Jahre begraben. Ron und seine Brüder, Hermine und ihre Eltern… und auch die anderen waren hier beigesetzt worden.

Schnell erkannte Harry sich selbst. Etwa 40 Jahre mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand. Er stand vor Ginnys Grab, als es plötzlich mehrere Apparationslaute gab. In Sekunden war er von 5 Todessern umstellt die ihn auch sofort angriffen.

Die Blumen waren schon beim ersten Geräusch auf dem Grab gelandet und der Kampf der hier nun tobte war zerstörerisch. Flüche schlugen in die Marmorsteine ein und rissen sie auseinander.

Sein Ich war hinter eine große Eiche geflohen und ging von dort auf die Todesser los. Aber es sah gar nicht gut aus. Er wurde immer mehr eingekreist und Harry glaubte schon seine eigene Entführung mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch dann tauchten endlich mehrere Auroren auf und der Kampf nahm eine Wendung, auch wenn offensichtlich drei der 5 Auroren starben und nur ein Todesser zu Boden ging, schien das zu reichen, um die Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen.

„Potter?", rief einer der Auroren nachdem sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte. Der Gemeinte trat taumelnd hinter dem Baum hervor und sagte: „Hier", ehe er jetzt deutlich blutend in sich zusammensackte.

Wieder wurde es dunkel und dann standen sie auf einer schmutzigen und verlassenen Straße. Harry musste zweimal hinsehen um zu erkennen, dass es die Winkelgasse war.

Der Himmel war, wie auch die beiden Male zuvor, grau und wolkenverhangen. Die Schaufenster vieler Läden waren jetzt zugenagelt, nur hier und da standen noch ein paar Körbe draußen.

Wirklich viel los war hier auch nicht. Die wenigen Menschen, die aus einem Geschäft kamen, schienen es mehr als eilig zu haben.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen ein alter Mann mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen auf. Er schien sich kurz umzusehen und verschwand dann in der Apotheke. Und während er drin war, erschienen sechs Todesser in der Gasse und bauten sich um die Tür auf.

Eine Frau, die gerade die Apotheke verließ wurde, genau wie das Kind das sie auf dem Arm trug, von einem grünen Blitz getroffen, ehe sie auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten da trat auch der alte Mann wieder aus der Apotheke und verharrte. Es schien als würde er einen Moment die junge Frau und ihr Kind ansehen, ehe er den Kopf hob und sich umsah. „Wer von euch war das?", fragte er ruhig.

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an Potter. Ergib dich wenn es dir nicht auf der Stelle genau so ergehen soll", blaffte einer der Todesser.

„Einfallspinsel", hörte Harry sein älteres Ich neben sich sagen und konnte dann beobachten wie er, scheinbar schon an die 80 Jahre alt, die Stufen hinabstieg. Im nächsten Moment aber ging schon einer der Todesser von einem giftgrünen Blitz getroffen zu Boden.

Ab da ging alles ziemlich schnell. Die andern fünf Todesser gingen auf ihn los. Viele Flüche trafen ihr Ziel, einige davon waren verdammt unangenehm, wenn Harry die Blitze richtig erkannte, aber sein altes Ich schien sich nicht im mindesten daran zu stören. Er wirbelte umher und erledigte einen Todesser nach dem anderen.

Aber nicht einmal als der letzte Todesser am Boden lag und auch der alte Harry aus dieser Erinnerung blutend und schwer atmend am Boden kniete kam ihm jemand zu Hilfe.

Zwar sah die Apothekerin kurz raus, aber alles was die sonst noch tat war die Tür zuschlagen und ihren Laden ebenfalls zu schließen.

Dann war auf einmal das Wohnzimmer wieder da. „Das ist innerhalb von 10 Jahren passiert", erklärte sein altes Ich. „Willst du noch mehr sehen oder verstehst du jetzt warum ich denke, dass diese drastische Änderung der Zeitlinie notwendig ist."

„Ich hab genug gesehen", sagte Harry leise, tief erschüttert von dieser Kaltschnäuzigkeit. „Wie braut man den Trank mit dem ich in der Zeit zurück reisen kann?"

Der alte Harry zog zwei Phiolen hervor und reichte sie weiter. „Erst einmal nimmst du die hier und schläfst dich richtig aus, sonst wird das nie was. Und morgen reden wir dann über die Details."


	3. Kapitel 3

So meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

da bin ich wieder, denn es ist wieder Samstag.

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut. Ich hoffe ich habe allen auch geantwortet?

Ich denke der Titel verrät schon, das wir uns heute noch in der Gegenwart befinden, nächste Woche geht es dann in die Vergangenheit, wobei es erst übernächte Woche auch dort richtig mit dem Abenteuer losgeht.

Aber erstmal bin ich nun Megagespannt was ich von diesem Kapitel haltet. Also keine Scheu, ich beiße nicht, und Fragen werden auch gern per Mail beantwortet.

Viel Spaß, ich hoffe ich höre von allen Lesern  
Eure Imo

3. Vorbereitungen zur großen Reise

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich mehr als erholt. Er hatte praktisch keine Schmerzen mehr. Nur als er sich streckte zwickte es noch etwas im Bein und in der Schulter. Kurz blieb er noch liegen, überlegte sich schon noch etwas weiter zu schlafen, als ihm die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends einfielen. Damit war er schlagartig hellwach.

Schnell zog er sich seinen Morgenmantel über und eilte über den Flur zu dem Zimmer, in dem er sein altes Ich untergebracht hatte. Doch das Zimmer war leer, die Bettdecke jedoch zurückgeschlagen und die Matratze noch warm. Allzu lange konnte der alte Mann also noch nicht auf sein.

Dann hörte er eine Tür auf dem Flur zugehen und trat aus dem Zimmer. Sein zweites Ich kam bleich, leicht zitternd und deutlich wackelig auf den Beinen aus dem Bad. Der Schlafanzug den er dem Mann gegeben hatte, klebte an der Haut und er musste sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand abstützen. Außerdem erschreckte es Harry, wie mager sein zukünftiges Ich doch war.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte der alte Mann Harry jedoch recht vergnügt.

Harry erwiderte diesen Gruß besorgt, wagte aber nicht zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei. Nachdem was er gestern erfahren hatte, war es das sicherlich nicht und da dieser alte Mann er selbst war. zweifelte er nicht daran, dass es ihn nerven würde ständig nach so etwas gefragt zu werden.

„Du scheinst zu akzeptieren, dass wir beide dieselben Person sind", stellte der alte Mann fest. „Wenn du was für mich tun willst, geh runter und mach Frühstück. Ich komme gleich nach."

„Ok.", sagte Harry nur und war schon fast an der Treppe als er hörte. „Für mich bitte Kamillentee und kein Salz an die Eier. Es sei denn du hast wirklich vor dich selbst umzubringen."

Auf eine Antwort verzichtete Harry da die Tür bereits ins Schloss gefallen war. Also ging er einfach so nach unten, um dann in der Küche auf Molly Weasley zu treffen.

„Harry, Schatz", grüßte sie ihn und fiel ihm sofort um den Hals was ihn frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. Diesen Laut interpretierte die letzte Überlebende einer großen Familie wohl als Schmerzlaut, denn sie ließ sofort von ihm ab und drückte ihn weg. „Entschuldige Harry. Ich habe mir nur solche Sorgen gemacht. Hier waren auf einmal Schutzzauber aktiv. Ich konnte das Haus nicht mal wiederfinden, obwohl ich doch genau wusste wo es steht.

Aber wo ist denn deine Armschlinge und was machst du überhaupt außerhalb des Bettes. Du musst dich ausruhen, sonst verheilt dein Bein niemals richtig. Komm, ab mit dir. Ich bring dir das Frühstück gleich hinauf."

Damit hatte sie Harry schon wieder halb aus der Küche geschoben, ehe er ausweichen konnte. „Die Schutzzauber waren nicht einfach so aktiv. Ich habe sie um das Haus gewoben, weil ich meine Ruhe wollte. Und die will ich immer noch", erklärte er ruhig.

„Aber Harry, du brauchst doch jemanden der sich um dich kümmert bis deine Verletzungen verheilt sind. Das haben die Heiler ausdrücklich gesagt. Und dieses Haus ist doch viel zu groß für dich allein. Ich versteh sowieso nicht warum du hierher gekommen bist. Du warst doch immer gerne im Fuchsbau", meinte Molly und sah ihn dabei tief besorgt an.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Ja, er war immer gerne im Fuchsbau gewesen, das stimmte. Rons Haus war für ihn eine fantastische Abwechselung zum Haus der Dursleys gewesen. Er hatte es geliebt dort zu sein. Nur das war vorbei. Jetzt war es ein Ort schmerzhafter Erinnerungen. Ron war dort gestorben und außer Molly würde auch sonst keiner mehr in dem Haus leben: keine Scherze mehr von Fred und George, keine überraschenden Besuche mehr von Charly oder Bill… und vor allem keine Ginny mehr die sich Nachts in sein Zimmer schlich, damit Molly nicht mitbekam, dass ihre Jüngste nicht allein in ihrem Bett schlief, wie sie es gern gehabt hätte. Auch wenn alle wussten das er und Ginny zusammen waren.

„Molly", grüßte plötzlich jemand und Harry sah auf. Er selbst stand, in besten Sachen und irgendwie kräftiger wirkend, in der Tür und lächelte freundlich. „Das ist aber schön dich hier zu sehen."

„Ja, weil Sie die Schuttzauber nicht wieder aktiviert haben", grummelte der junge Harry und sah dann zu wie Molly von einem zum anderen sah.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte sie schließlich verwundert.

„Sicher kennen wir uns. Aber du wirst dich nicht an mich erinnern", meinte er Alte und streckte den rechten Arm aus und legte ihn um die Schulter der Frau. „Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich helfe deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. Harry macht währenddessen das Frühstück."

Damit verschwanden sie außer Hörweite des Jüngeren. Der war zwar überaus neugierig was sein altes Ich ihr wohl sagen würde, aber nachspionieren war etwas das er sich abgewöhnt hatte. Er würde einfach fragen. Also ging er zum Ofen, schlug einige Eier in die Pfanne und setze den Tee an.

Außerdem deckte er den Tisch für zwei Personen ein, machte Toast fertig und füllte den Zucker nach.

Erst als das Frühstück fertig war, kehrte der alte Mann zurück.

„Was haben sie mit Molly gemacht?", fragte der junge Harry.

„Ihr erzählt wer ich bin und ihr einen Schlafzauber verpasst ehe ich sie nach Hause gebracht habe. Sie wird denken, dass es ein Traum war", sagte er Alte und Harry spürte wie die Schutzzauber sich aufbauten. „Es wird mir kein zweites Mal passieren."

Harry nickte nur und bestreute seine Eier dann mit etwas Salz, während er zusah wie sein altes Ich irgendeinen Trank zu sich nahm. „Muss ziemlich heftig sein", sagte er nur.

Der alte Harry sah auf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Du verstehst, dass ich dir nicht alles erzählen darf", sagte er dann. „Außerdem gibt es wichtigere Dinge." Damit holte der alte Harry einen Zettel aus der Tasche. „Das sind die Zutaten die wir für den Trank brauchen. Am besten gehst du gleich in die Nokturngasse. Da bekommst du garantiert alles und keiner fängt an Fragen zu stellen, die wir besser nicht beantworten."

„Das klingt danach als seien die nicht alle legal", stellte Harry fest und schob seine Brille etwas weiter auf die Nase, ehe er den Zettel genau studierte.

„Doch, doch,… legal sind sie alle. Nur nicht alle gehören zum gängigen Sortiment einer Apotheke der Winkelgasse da sie für nur sehr wenige Tränke gebraucht werden", erklärte der alte Harry. „Außerdem würde ich dir empfehlen dein Verließ um einiges zu erleichtern, denn du wirst keinen Knut haben wenn du in der Vergangenheit ankommst. Und ohne Geld lebt es sich schlecht, auch wenn du einen Job bei den Auroren haben wirst. Einen Notgroschen zu haben schadet sicher nicht."

„OK", sagte Harry nur, dem immer noch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war. Das, was er verändern würde, war ziemlich gravierend. Es würde alles umkrempeln. Die ganze Welt wie er sie kannte würde nicht mehr existieren.

„Werde ich mich eigentlich daran erinnern was einmal gewesen ist und was ich getan habe?", fragte er schließlich.

Der alte Harry sah auf und ließ die Gabel, die er gerade in den Mund hatte stecken wollen, wider sinken. „Es wird dir vorkommen wie ein Traum. Ich würde sogar wetten wie ein ziemlich verrückter Traum. Mit der Zeit wirst du die Einzelheiten vergessen. Du wirst dich schnell an das Leben in der neuen Zukunft gewöhnen."

„Wenn Sie das sagen", meinte der junge Harry.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Allerdings sollten wir zur Sicherheit einen Brief schreiben der alles erklärt, falls doch etwas schief geht. Nur für den Fall, dass wir eine Katastrophe auslösen. So haben andere, oder auch wir, die Gelegenheit das ganze auszubaden oder gar unseren Zeitsprung zu verhindern", erklärte der alte Harry.

Harry nickte leicht, auch wenn er über diese Vorstellung doch reichlich schockiert war.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie beide dann gemeinsam mit der Formulierung eines Briefes der ihre Tat und ihre Beweggründe in allen Einzelheiten schildert und auch welchen Zeitpunkt sie für ihren Start und ihr Ziel gewählt hatten.

So erfuhr Harry auch, dass es am 31.12.1999 losging. Seine Zielzeit war der 31.12.1980. Er würde genau 306 Tage in der Vergangenheit bleiben um die Horkruxe und Voldemort zu vernichten. Seine Rückreise würde damit am 01.11.1981 stattfinden. Diese Zeit war extra so bemessen, da Voldemorts Sohn frühestens im Oktober 1981 gezeugt worden sein konnte.

„Was machen wir die ganze Woche über?", fragte Harry nachdenklich als er diese Zahlen las.

„Ich werde dir ein paar sehr nützliche Angriffs- und Schildzauber beibringen die erst in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren erfunden werden. Daher ist es unerlässlich, dass du sich wortlos beherrscht, sie auch keinem beibringst und sie nur um Notafall einsetzt.

Außerdem braucht der Trank vier Tage bis er fertig ist. Wir werden also ziemlich beschäftigt sein in nächster Zeit", meinte der alte Mann.

Harry nickte nur leicht und dann wurde schweigend zu Ende gefrühstückt. Anschließend genehmigte er sich noch eine heiße Dusche, die auch das letzte Ziepen und Zwicken fast vollständig vertrieb.

Auf Anraten seines älteren Ichs nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang mit. Immerhin gab es immer noch Todesser die frei umher liefen und ihn liebend gerne in die Finger bekommen wollten. „Lass dich ja nicht auf irgendwelche Duelle ein. Das hier ist unsere einzige Chance das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern", ermahnte ihn der Alte.

„Ich werde mich schon zusammenreißen", versprach der junge Harry leicht genervt und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Diese war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch recht leer und so war es einfach unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt zur Bank zu kommen, wo er sich leise flüsternd an einen Kobold wandte, der an der Tür stand.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er auch bei diesen sonst recht eigenwilligen Wesen ein gewisses Ansehen. Das verhalf ihm jetzt zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit einem der für die Verliese verantworteichen Kobolde, der auch tatsächlich auf die zeitaufwendigen Überprüfungen verzichtete und sein Gold holen ließ, ohne dass Harry ihn begleiten musste.

Sein weiterer Weg führte ihn schließlich in die Nokturngasse, wie der alte Harry es ihm geraten hatte.

Die Gasse war düster wie eh und je, aber wirklich fürchten tat er sich nicht. Er war in den vergangenen Jahren das ein oder andere Mal hier gewesen um sich einfach umzusehen und mit dem vertraut zu machen, was er bekämpfen wollte. Das war auch der Grund warum er recht schnell eine Apotheke fand.

Der Ladenbesitzer staunte nicht schlecht als Harry vor ihm den Tarnumhang fallen ließ. Allerdings wirke er auch gleichzeitig nervös.

„Diese Zutaten brauche ich und das so schnell es geht", erklärt er ruhig, hatte aber auch, schon rein aus Gewohnheit, eine Hand um seinen Zauberstab gelegt.

Der Verkäufer nickte hastig und grapschte ihm den Zettel aus der Hand um dann eilig durch die Regale zu schreiten und die gewünschten Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und dabei entging ihm nicht der Blick, den der Apotheker immer wieder in Richtung eines Vorhangs warf, der scheinbar den Verkaufsraum vom Hinterzimmer trennte. Irgendwie fand Harry das beunruhigend.

Den Vorhang genauer beobachtend, sah er plötzlich wie sich ein Schatten dahinter bewegte. Langsam und bedächtig, um offensichtlich keinen Laut zu machen. Ebenso lautlos zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und wich zurück hinter eines der Regle, während der Apotheker weiter hinten im Laden etwas aus einem Fass angelte.

Dann zischt schon ein giftgrüner Blitz durch den Laden und riss ein Loch in den Fußboden. An genau der Stelle, an der Harry gerade eben gestanden hatte.

Der verlor keine Sekunde, wirbelte hinter dem Regal hervor und feuerte einige Schockzauber in die Richtung aus der der Angriff gekommen sein musste. Doch sein Gegner schien damit gerechnet zu haben und wich geschickt aus.

Wen Harry da vor sich hatte wusste er nicht. Die Person trug eine Todesserkutte und die dazu gehörige Maske. Aber eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht wissen. Er wollte hier nur lebend raus kommen.

„Von wegen lass dich nicht auf ein Duell ein", dachte Harry und fragte sich ob seinem alten Ich nicht klar gewesen sein musste, dass der Ärger eigentlich immer zu ihm kam. Vor allem dann wenn er ihn so gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Es war ein hartes Duell und es wäre ein Wunder gewesen wenn er das wirklich unbeschadet überstanden hätte. Ein tiefer, blutender Riss zog sich über seine rechte Schulter und brannte höllisch. Aber er hatte schon recht schnell gelernt auch mit der linken Hand zu zaubern. Genau so setzte er den Todesser wenig später außer Gefecht. Dass er den Laden dabei verwüstet hatte interessierte ihn nicht weiter. So etwas passierte nun mal in einem Kampf.

Kurz sah er sich nach dem Ladenbesitzer um, aber der hatte sich scheinbar irgendwo verkrochen oder war ganz abgehauen.

Deshalb beugte er sich zu dem Mann runter und nahm ihm die Maske ab. Und dann lächelte er. „Na das nenn ich doch mal einen Glückstreffer."

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Draco Malfoy. Einer der wenigen Todesser, die es nach Voldemorts Fall geschafft hatten zu fliehen. Und der Todesser der seines Wissens nach Ginny auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Er fesselte ihn kurzerhand mit einem Seil das sich immer weiter zusammenziehen würde, je mehr sich der Gefesselte gegen ihn wehrte und weckte ihn.

„Na Draco? Dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen hast du wohl auch nicht erwartet, was?", fragte Harry kalt während in ihm eine unbändige Wut brodelte.

Dracos Blick war finster. „Was denn Potter? Zu Feige um zu töten? Du hast es doch schon mal getan! Du hast meinen Vater ermordet. Du hast Bellatrix Lestrange getötet und du hast den Dunklen Lord getötet. Bist du bei mir etwa zu feige? Hast du etwa verlernt den Todesfluch zu sprechen?", höhnte er.

Harry umklammerte fest seinen Stab mit der linken Hand während sich auch seine Rechte Hand zur Faust ballte. Langsam hob er den Stab und richtete ihn auf seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen. „Ich habe eigentlich einen verdammt guten Grund dich zu töten, Malfoy. Du hast Ginny auf dem Gewissen. Du hast mir das genommen was ich mehr geliebt habe als mein Leben", flüsterte er fest.

„Dann tu es, Potter! Gib deinem Wunsch nach! Sprich ihn aus! Benutz den schwärzesten Fluch den es gibt und töte mich! Nimm Rache für die kleine Weasley-Schlampe", kam es kalt von dem Blonden.

Fest gruben sich Harrys Fingernägel in seine Handfläche. Sein Griff um seinen Stab verfestigte sich so sehr, dass er fast glaubte er würde ihn gleich zerbrechen.

Hinter ihm krachte die Tür und fünf Männer in schwarzen Umhängen stürzten herein, auf dem Revers ein Silberschimmerndes A. Er kannte zwei von ihnen. Sie hatten direkt an seiner Seite gekämpft und ihm so manchen zusätzlichen Gegner vom Hals gehalten. Alle starrten sie ihn an, aber keiner sagte etwas.

„Was ist Potter? Hast du angst?", höhnte Malfoy. „Hast du Angst davor, dass sie dich doch in den Knast stecken? Fürchtest du dich vor den kalten Mauern Askabans?", spottete er weiter. „Oder hast du einfach nur nicht den Mumm mich zu töten?"

Harry sagte nichts. Er wagte es nicht den Mund aufzumachen, weil er befürchtete doch genau das zu tun was Malfoy wollte. Und was eine leiste Stimme ihm zurief, dass es gerechtfertig war. Malfoy hatte Ginny auf dem Gewissen. Und wer wusste schon, wen er noch alles auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er hatte den Todesfluch wahrlich verdient.

Aber er hatte einen Schwur geleistet. Er hatte nicht nur Remus sondern auch Sirius und seinen Eltern geschworen, dass er niemals aus Jähzorn töten würde. Der letzte der Unverzeihlichen Flüche würde immer nur seine allerletzte Option sein. Er würde ihn nur dann einsetzen, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab, den Gegner unschädlich zu machen.

Und Malfoy lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. Gefesselt und Stablos. Er war keine Gefahr für ihn. Außerdem wusste Harry genau das sein Tod seinen Verlustschmerz nicht lindern würde. Sicher würde er für einen Moment Befriedigung empfinden. Aber das würde nicht lange anhalten.

„Harry. Nimm den Stab runter. Er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Dafür werden wir sorgen", sagte einer der Auroren leise, aber er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich sehe das du Schiss hast Potter. Du bist eben doch nur ein Baby. Ein elender Feigling. Wenn es darum geht zu beweisen ein Mann zu sein, ziehst du Feige den Schwanz ein und verkriechst dich unter dein Bett und fängst an zu wimmern.

Hast du die Weasley-Schlampe eigentlich mal flachgelegt? Oder ist die ärmste als Jungfrau gestorben?"

Harry presste fest die Lippen zusammen, während um ihn herum die Gläser anfingen zu klirren. Doch das bekam er gar nicht mit. Er kämpfte gegen sich selbst. Gegen den Drang diesem Widerling den Mund ein für alle Mal zu stopfen.

„Was denn Pottybaby. Hab ich etwa recht?", fragte Malfoy weiter. „Na ja... war wohl auch kein großer Verlust. Wer weiß, was man sich bei der Familie alles eingefangen hätte."

Alles was als nächstes zu hören war, war ein lautes Krachen von splitterndem Holz und ein markerschütternder Schrei. Die Auroren hatten geistesgegenwärtig die Arme vor ihr Gesicht hochgerissen um ihre Gesichter zu schützen. Trotzdem drang das grüne Licht zu ihnen durch und keiner von ihnen mochte sich vorstellen was sie gleich sehen würden.

Doch mit dem was sie sahen hatte keiner gerechnet. Im Boden war ein großes Loch an dessen Rand Harry Potter stand. Mit einem Blick der jeden noch so mutigen Auroren in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Und über dem Loch schwebte ein Draco Malfoy dem nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Aber er lebte.

„Sollten wir uns jemals wieder gegenüber stehen, Malfoy", erklärte Harry mit einer gefährlich ruhigen und kalten Stimme, die der von Voldemort in nichts nachstand, „solltest du mich nicht noch mal so reizen. Denn gegen das, was ich dann mit dir mache, ist der Todesfluch eine Gnade."

Dann ließ Harry ihn in den Kreis der Auroren fallen. „Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen ehe er noch mal den Mund aufmachen kann", sagte er nur.

Einer der Auroren sprach schnell einen Schweigezauber über ihren Gefangenen und dann machten sie sich aus dem Staub. Dass man diesen Vorfall nicht mal im Ansatz erwähnen würde, brauchte nicht einmal laut ausgesprochen werden. Der Bericht würde lediglich davon zeugen, dass Harry Potter den Angreifer bereits ausgeschaltet hatte und sie ihn dann abgeführt hatten.

Während die Gesetzeshüter den zerstörten Laden verließen, sah Harry sich um. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Ganz gewaltig. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er noch auf den Beinen stand, nach so einer magischen Entladung.

„Mr. ... Mr. Potter?", wurde er dann leise angesprochen und Harry sah auf. Zitternd stand der Ladenbesitzer in der Tür, weiß wie die Wand.

Harry holte eine kleine Hand voll Münzen aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tresen. „Das sollte mehr als genug sein für den Schaden den ich hier verursacht habe", meinte er und ging, dabei den Zettel mit der Liste dem Mann aus der Hand nehmend.

Als wäre nichts gewesen suchte er sich die nächste Apotheke besorgte sich die Dinge die er brauchte und apparierte nach Hause, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.

„Gütiger Merlin!", platze es dem alten Harry heraus. „Sagte ich nicht, keine Duelle?"

„Halt die Klappe und setz den Kessel auf. Ich versorg meine Wunden und dann will ich diesen verdammten Trank brauen", sagte der junge Harry und legte die Zutaten auf den Küchentisch.

Für einen Moment war der alte Harry versucht seinem jungen Ich den Kopf zu Recht zu rücken, aber dann besann er sich und versuchte sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern. Immerhin waren sie ein- und dieselbe Person. Also waren die Erinnerungen des jungen Harry auch seine.

Nach einer Weile ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Er verstand Harrys Wut nur zu gut. Dieser kleine Drecksack von Malfoy hatte auch in seiner Zeitlinie das lose Mundwerk nicht halten können. Und er hatte ihn getötet. Allerdings aus einer anderen Situation heraus. Im Duell zwei gegen fünf war ihm einfach keine andere Wahl mehr geblieben.

Dann aber schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln auf das faltige Gesicht. Eigentlich musste man dem jungen Malfoy danken. Er hatte ihm mit dieser Aktion blaue Flecken und eine Menge Stress erspart. Und ihm etwas mehr Zeit für andere Dinge verschafft.


	4. Kapitel 4

Einen schönen Samstag euch allen,

vielen Lieben dank für die Reviews, ich hab mich gefreut wie ein kleines Kind, ich hoffe jeder hat ein Reply bekommen? Ansonsten beschweren!!!

Und nun ohne weitere Vorrede: viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich bin gespannt, was ihr denkt, wenn ihr durch seit.

Bis dahin,  
eure Imo

4. Wenn Vergangenheit zur Gegenwart wird

Nachdem Harry sich die Schulter mit einer Heilsalbe eingerieben und verbunden hatte, zog er sich ein frisches Hemd über und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche, wo sein altes iIch gerade dabei war die Zutaten zu zerkleinern.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er schlicht um nicht dumm rum zu stehen.

„Die Afodillwurzel muss in 1 cm breite Streifen zerschnitten werden", antwortete der Ältere ohne aufzusehen. Also ging der junge Harry einfach so an die Arbeit.

Nach der Wurzel hackte Harry noch das Gras und die Blutegel, während sein älteres Ich sich um andere Zutaten kümmerte, die Harry noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Nebenbei blubberte auf einer Feuerstelle bereits eine blutrote Flüssigkeit, die der alte Mann gelegentlich umrühre.

Nach und nach kamen die Zutaten hinein und der junge Harry schaute dabei zu. Auch wenn er in den letzten 1 ½ Jahren gelernt hatte Zaubertränke zu brauen, würde er diesen Kessel nicht anfassen. Dazu stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Kurz nachdem die Blutegel eingerührt worden waren, meinte der alte Harry: „So, das muss jetzt acht Stunden vor sich hin kochen. Wir können uns also mal deinen… oder auch unseren Kampfkünsten widmen."

Überrascht sah der junge Harry auf. „Und wie wollen wir das machen?", fragte er.

„Nun tu mal nicht so als würdest du nicht mehr wissen wie Moony mit dir trainiert hat", lachte der alte Mann und erhob sich mühsam vom Stuhl.

Harry folgte ihm neugierig und betrat den geräumigen Keller des Hauses. Er war bisher nur selten hier unten gewesen. Es gab einen großen Abstellraum, die Waschküche und ein verschlossener Raum zu dem er noch keinen Zugangsweg gefunden hatte.

Doch jetzt legte der alte Harry einfach die Hand auf die Tür und sagte: „Der Greif beansprucht sein Reich."

Unter einem erstaunten Blick sah Harry wie die Tür kurz rotgolden schimmerte und dann einfach aufschwang. Dahinter lag ein großer Raum der vollkommen mit Matten ausgelegt war.

„Das träum ich jetzt nur, oder?", fragte der junge Harry vollkommen perplex.

Der Alte dagegen lachte kurz auf. „Ich hab vor 30 Jahren,… oder du würdest in etwa 18 Jahren, ein Tagebuch von Dad finden.

Ich weiß, James Potter und Tagebuch schreiben klingt bescheuert, aber er hat es getan. Und darin steht, dass Mum und Dad sich nie darüber einig werden konnten was hier unten in den letzen Raum soll. Ein Trainingsraum oder ein Zaubertranklabor. Denn auch wenn Mum ebenso wie Dad mit Leib und Seele Auror war, sie liebte das Brauen und hat darin viel Zeit investiert.

Also hat Dad sich letztendlich was ausgedacht, aufgrund von Mums Bemerkung.

Man müsste den Zauber vom Raum der Wünsche kennen. Das hat sie gesagt.

Nun, Dad ist, zumindest laut den Aufzeichnungen nie hinter diesen Zauber gekommen. Aber er hat sich was anderes einfallen lassen. Zusammen mit Remus soweit ich das erlesen habe. Über eine Formel kann man diesen Raum auf zwei unterschiedliche Arten einrichten. Einmal als Trainingsraum und einmal als Zaubertranklabor. Wobei die Zutaten nicht dort aufbewahrt werden. Es gibt hinter dem Vorratsraum einen geheimen Raum der nur vom Labor aus zugänglich ist. Denn wenn man den Trainingsraum erscheinen lässt verschwindet dort alles organische. Also jeder Trank und jede Zutat. Deswegen brauen wir auch in der Küche und nicht hier. Denn hier kann man wesentlich besser trainieren. Denn jede Beschädigung verschwindet wenn man den Raum verlässt und die Tür schließt."

Harry kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass er beeindruckt war von dem was sein Vater hier geleistet hatte. Das war wirklich ein starkes Stück Magie.

„Steh da nicht rum wie eine Statue. Komm rein damit wir anfangen können. Denn die Zauber sind nicht leicht. Und wie gesagt du musst sie wortlos beherrschen."

Harry nickte nur leicht und verbrachte zwei schweißtreibende Stunden damit Flüche zu lernen, die anderen wohl das Fürchten lehrten, wenn er sie wirklich benutzte. Denn die Auswirklungen waren keine Kleinigkeit.

So war da zum Bespiel ein Schildzauber, der die Energie der Angriffe in sich aufnahm und die Harry dann gegen seinen Gegner wenden konnte. Außerdem konnte man ihn mit anderen Zaubern kombinieren um dann dessen Kraft zu verstärken.

Ein anderer Zauber schoss an dem Angreifer vorbei und wiegten ihn so in der Sicherheit, dass er verfehlt worden war. Kam aber dann zurück wie ein Bumerang und traf den Gegner von hinten mit doppelter Wucht.

„Ich bin fix und fertig", erkläre Harry schließlich und ließ sich auf die Matten fallen.

„Dann machen wir eine Pause. Tut mir sicher auch gut", stimmte der alte Harry zu und beschwor sich einen Sessel herauf und einen kleinen Hocker, auf dem er sein lädiertes Bein bettete.

Der junge Harry derweil hatte sich einfach ausgestreckt auf den Boden gelegt und starrte an die dunkle Decke. Ihm ging so einiges durch den Kopf. Vor allem aber, dass er seine Eltern kennen lernen würde. Und er würde Sirius wieder sehen. Aber dafür wären seine Freunde nicht an seiner Seite. Ron und Hermine würden beide erst etwa ein Jahr als sein, genau wie er selbst. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Auroren? Wie sollte das nur funktionieren.

„Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt mit der Zeitreise? Ich meine, ich kann ja wohl kaum meinen Namen behalten, oder?", fragte er leise.

„Du behältst nur deinen Vornamen. Und den Nachnamen ändern wir in den unserer Mum", erklärte der alte Harry.

„Das wird auffallen. Ganz bestimmt wird das auffallen", stellte der Jüngere fest.

„Nein. Ich habe das alles genau durchdacht", wiedersprach er Ältere. „Ich habe einen Freund in Amerika. Dessen Vater hieß Henry Evans und gehörte zu einer Spezialeinheit amerikanischer Auroren, die man nach England geschickt hatte, um hier die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie sollten vollkommen dem Kommando der britischen Auroren unterstellt werden und da es so etwas wie ein Undercovereinsatz war, hatte man ihnen jeden Kontakt zu den Angehörigen untersagt. Das sollte vor allem die Familien dieser Leute zusätzlich schützen.

Leider gab es auf unserer Seite einen Maulwurf der den Ankunftsort und den Ankunftstermin dieser Leute verraten hat. Die Todesser haben sie alle getötet.

Ich habe den Trank so gebraut, dass du einen Tag vor dieser Geschichte in der Vergangenheit ankommst. Ich werde dir kurz vor deiner Abreise genau sagen wann und wo sie ankommen.

Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, den Überfall abzuwarten und dann vor dem Eintreffen der Kollegen den toten Henry Evans verschwinden zu lassen. Am besten in ein Moorgebiet. Dort wird man seine Leiche so schnell nicht finden.

Und dann wirst du seine Identität annehmen. Und von Henry zu Harry ist es ja nicht weit. Erzähl ihnen, dass Henry für dich zu spießig klingt. Das sollte jeder in der Zeit wohl verstehen."

Der junge Harry war über diese Geschichte ziemlich perplex. Er sollte wirklich zusehen wie Menschen starben? Wie eine Familie zerstört wurde?

„Es klingt hart, ich weiß. Aber wir brauchen für dich eine gesicherte Identität die jeder Überprüfung standhält. Und wir haben nicht die Zeit, gefälschte Unterlagen in Regierungen unterzubringen und Menschen die dich kennen sollten, das Gedächtnis zu verändern", meinte der alte Harry.

„Und was ist mit meinem Gedächtnis? Ich müsste doch auch in Amerika eine ganze Menge Leute kennen", meinte der junge Harry.

„Ich hab in meinem Zimmer ein nettes kleines Büchlein liegen. Da steht quasi die ganze Lebensgeschichte von Henry drin. Thomas und seine Mutter waren mit dieser Version des Geschehens einverstanden und haben mir alle Details aus seinem Leben aufgeschrieben. Das wird ab sofort deine Nachtlektüre sein. Du musst es auswendig können", meinte der alte Mann.

„Wie? Ich soll in vier Tagen eine komplette Lebensgeschichte lernen? Und dann auch noch Flüche trainieren! Wie soll das alles gehen?"

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln zog der alte Harry eine goldene Kette mit einem Stundenglas hervor. „Du wirst jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen und anfangen zu lesen. Ich werde mich in der Zeit ausruhen. Und in zwei Stunden komme ich rauf und wir machen einen Ausflug durch die Zeit zurück und zwar um zwei Stunden. So gewinnen wir genügend Zeit. Nur du darfst nicht mit dir selber über deine Fortschritte oder dein Wissen reden. Sonst könnte etwas schief gehen.

In vier Tagen wirst du eh alles drauf haben, sowohl magisch als auch deine Biographie und alles was für einen Auroren wichtig ist. Vertrau mir einfach."

Der junge Harry seufze. Aber er wusste auch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, er würde damit vermutlich die Welt retten. Und wenn er nicht einmal mehr sich selbst trauen konnte, wem sollte er dann trauen können.

So verbrachte Harry vier Tage mit dem Lesen eines kleinen gebundenen Buches, während er gleichzeitig im Keller des Hauses trainierte. Nicht nur die neuen Flüche, sondern auch alle anderen die er je gelernt hatte. Es gab einige heftige Duelle gegen sich selbst auszutragen, die meist damit endeten das er alte Harry knapp gewann und so dem Jungen seine Schwächen aufzeigte. Es waren zweifelsfrei die härtesten vier Tage seines Lebens. So hart hatte ihn nicht einmal Moony rangenommen oder er sich selbst. Aber der Gedanke daran was ihn erwartete hielt ihn aufrecht und ließ ihn immer wieder neue Kräfte mobilisieren. Immerhin hatte er einen Teil dieser Auswirkungen täglich vor Augen. Er konnte zusehen wie er selbst langsam zu Grunde ging.

Einige Stunden vor der Fertigstellung des Trankes geschah das, was der junge Harry irgendwie hatte kommen sehen. Sein älteres Ich sackte mitten im Duell einfach in sich zusammen und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen.

Für einen Moment glaubte der junge Harry schon, dass er gerade seinen eigenen Tod gesehen hatte. Aber der Alte lebte noch. Allerdings schlug das Herz schwach. Deswegen rief er auch einen Heiler zu Hilfe dem er erzählte, dass der alte Mann ein Freund seines Großvaters gewesen sei.

Über eine Stunde dauerte die Untersuchung ehe der Heiler mit getrübter Miene ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Mr. Potter, ich fürchte ich kann nicht mehr viel tun. Sein Herz ist schwach und stark angegriffen. Er hat schon mehrere Infarkte hinter sich und sein übriger körperlicher Zustand ist auch alles andere als gut. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er so lange durchgehalten hat. Selbst für einen Zauberer."

Harry schluckte leicht. „Wie lange noch?" Seine Stimme war leise und gepresst. Irgendwie war er sein anderes Selbst ihm trotz des harten Trainings zum Freund geworden.

Die Miene des Heilers wurde unergründlich. „Ich fürchte nur noch ein oder zwei Tage. Höchstens. Wenn er ruhig bleibt und das Bett hütet."

Der junge Harry nickte nur leicht und bedankte sich für das rasche Kommen.

An der Tür hielt der Heiler noch mal kurz inne und zog eine Ampulle aus seiner Tasche. „Er wird vermutlich Schmerzen haben. Das hier ist ein Gift. Wir haben es bisher nur verwendet um Todesseropfer zu erlösen die an einem qualvollen Fluch gestorben wären.

Es ist in diesem Fall zwar kein Todesser im Spiel, aber ich denke es ist durchaus vertretbar ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, es selbst zu beenden, wenn er es nicht mehr erträgt."

Für einen Moment war Harry etwas überrascht, aber dann nahm er das Gift dankend entgegen. Auch wenn er schon wusste, das sein altes Ich das niemals nehmen würde. Er würde sich nicht selbst umbringen, nur um ein paar Schmerzen zu entkommen. Egal wie viel er durchmachte. Er würde sich dem Kampf stellen.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam schien sein altes Ich schon zu warten. „Du hast Recht. So ein Zeug würde ich nicht anfassen", sagte der Alte leise.

„Nur das dem Heiler zu erklären, war mir zu umständlich", meinte der Jüngere und setze sich ans Bett. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Der Trank muss in fünf Minuten noch einmal auf 68 Grad erhitzt werden. Dann muss er zehn Minuten kochen. Anschließend gibst du das Flussgras hinzu und erhöhst die Temperatur alle 2 Minuten um zwei Grad bis er 80 Grad erreicht hat. Dabei rührst du nach jeder Temperaturerhöhung drei Mal nach rechts und einmal nach links um. Die Farbe sollte dabei langsam aber stetig zu pink wechseln.

Wenn du 80 Grad erreicht hast, muss er noch eine halbe Stunde kochen, ohne dass er bewegt wird. Anschließend löschst du das Feuer damit er auskühlen kann. Aus pink wird dabei ein helles Lila. Wenn er fliederfarben ist, ist er fertig zum trinken. Einen großen Becher voll musst du zu dir nehmen und alles was du mitnehmen willst, musst du am Körper tragen.

Und du gehst am besten dazu in den verbotenen Wald oder sonst einen Ort wo dich niemand sehen kann. Denn du wirst dort auftauchen wo du auch abreist." Die Stimme des alten Mannes klang rau, brüchig und irgendwie atemlos.

„OK. Ich geh dann mal runter. Ruh dich aus. Ich schaff das schon", sagte der junge Harry und zauberte noch ein Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch und legte die Phiole vom Heiler dazu.

Haargenau befolgte er die eben gehörten Anweisungen für den Trank und achtete peinlich genau auf die Zeit. Wenn er auch nur einen Fehler machte, falsche Rührrichtung oder die Zeiten nicht einhielt, wären vier Tage Arbeit umsonst gewesen.

Sicher gab es da den Zeitumkehrer. Aber man musste es ja nicht herausfordern.

Eine Stunde später war der Trank fertig. Harry löschte das Feuer und räumte die letzten Reste der Trankzubereitung auf, ehe er wieder nach oben ging.

Dort saß sein altes Ich im Bett und schrieb irgendwas auf einer schwebenden Tischplatte. Schweiß stand ihm dabei auf der Stirn.

„Fordere ich etwa den Tod zum Duell?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Nein", war die heißere Antwort. „Wir müssen als letztes noch den Brief so verzaubern, dass er bei den richtigen Leuten auftaucht, sollte etwas Schreckliches passieren. Ich wollte dem noch das Rezept für den Trank beifügen. Das hab ich bisher noch nicht geschrieben. Wir hatten Wichtigeres zu tun."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm sich selbst die Feder ab. „Diktier mir, sonst wird das kaum jemand lesen können."

Zwei Stunden später war der alte Harry vollkommen fertig und der Junge riet ihm etwas zu schlafen. Er würde schon mal seine Sachen packen die er mitnehmen wollte und sich dann auch etwas hinlegen.

Es war gegen sechs Uhr abends als Harry durch das eindringliche Piepen seines Weckzaubers aus den Träumen geholt wurde. Noch etwas verschlafen streckte er sich und rappelte sich dann auf. Den Richtzauber für die Lacken des Bettes sprach er nur nebenbei, während er hinüber ging in das Zimmer seines älteren Ich. Der lang leichenblass im Bett und sah an die Decke. Für einen Moment dachte Harry schon, dass der andere nicht mehr lebte.

„So schnell lass ich mich nicht klein kriegen", murmelte er dann aber. „Ich hab am Grab meiner Freunde geschworen, dass ich Voldemorts Sohn aufhalten werde. Dass ich nicht eher aufgebe, bis ich weiß, dass der Lauf der Geschichte sich geändert haben wird."

„Dann sollte ich besser mal nachsehen ob der Trank soweit ist", bemerkte der Jüngere und verließ das Schlafzimmer um wenig später mit gepackten Sachen und einer kleinen Flasche Trank zurück zu kommen.

Der alte Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf die Bettkante gesetzt. „Ich muss hier aus dem Haus raus. Meine Zeit heim zu kehren kommt erst in einer Stunde. Aber für dich ist es besser du kommst sofort los. Zwar wohnen unsere Eltern in der Vergangenheit in Goderic's Hollow, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie hierher zurückkommen, wenn Voldemort besiegt ist. Oder sie ziehen aus einem anderen Grund hier ein. Und dann bin ich besser nicht mehr hier", meinte er und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

Der junge Harry griff ihm dabei sofort unter die Arme. „Ich appariere uns nach Hogwarts. Von da aus ist der Wald am sichersten", erklärte er und nachdem auch das Bett gerichtet war, lösten sich beide mit einem Plopp auf.

Kurz wankten beide als sie ankamen, aber keiner ging zu Boden.

„Lass uns langsam gehen", flüsterte der Alte und ließ sich dabei von seinem jüngeren Ich stützen.

Ein Stück im Wald beschwor der junge Harry ein weiches Sofa, auch wenn das hier ziemlich deplaziert wirkte. Dann half er seinem alten Ich sich darauf hinzulegen.

„Warte noch kurz", meinte der und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Einige schwungvolle Bewegungen später stand Harrys Illusion.

„So das war's. Nun kannst du gehen", erklärte der alte Harry und drehte dann den Stab, so dass der junge Harry ihn ergreifen konnte. „Ich möchte dass du ihn mitnimmst. Es wird sich kaum vermeiden lassen, dass Professor Dumbledore auf dich aufmerksam wird. Aber wir müssen das nicht noch schüren indem er bemerkt, dass du mit einem Stab zauberst, der eigentlich noch gar nicht verkauft ist. Benutze ihn nur wenn du keine andere Wahl hast oder wenn du Voldemort tötest."

„O.K. Kann ich dich denn hier wirklich allein lassen?", fragte der Jüngere.

„Sicher. Mach, dass du los kommst und rette unsere Zukunft. Verlass dich auf deine Fähigkeiten und vertrau auf dein Herz", meinte der Alte.

Der junge Harry nickte und öffnete die Flasche. „Bis nächstes Jahr", verabschiedete er sich und begann die Flasche zu leeren.

Entgegen der mittlerweile vollkommenen Geruchlosigkeit schmeckte der Tank abscheulich. Eine Mischung aus verkochtem Kohl und verbrannten Bohnen. Außerdem wurde ihm extrem schwindelig und kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er bekam das Gefühl kaum noch atmen zu können und ein seltsames Prickeln lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. Ein Prickeln, das nichts außer Taubheit zurück ließ und ihn vollkommen lähmte. Dann verschwand seine Umgebung langsam im Dunklen. Nur so vage nahm er noch wahr, dass sein altes Ich sich ruckartig an die Brust griff.

Es schien eine endlose Zeit zu dauern bis seine Umgebung wieder klar wurde und auch das Gefühl in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Und mit dem Gefühl kam auch eine heftige Übelkeit, die dazu führte das er sich heftig übergab nachdem er auf die Knie gefallen war. Keuchend spuckte er ein paar Mal aus, um diesen widerwärtigen Geschmack los zu werden, ehe er sich umsah.

Das Sofa war verschwunden. Ebenso einige Sträucher und Büsche. Auch der Himmel über ihm war nicht wolkenverhangen sondern sternenklar. Anstatt der drückenden Magie waren nur die Schilde des Schlosses und die Bedrohlichkeit des Waldes zu spüren. Etwas, das nach dem Krieg vollkommen verschwunden war.

Kurz überprüfte er ob er noch alles bei sich hatte und dann machte er sich auf den Weg das Gelände zu verlassen. So schnell er konnte, ohne Magie zu benutzen, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch den Wald Richtung Pfad.

Den erreichte er ohne Probleme. Allerdings dichter hinter dem Schultor als er angenommen hatte. Aber dies störte ihn nicht weiter, konnte er doch so einen Blick auf da teilweise hellerleuchtete Schloss werfen. Ein Anblick, er ihm irgendwie Kraft gab und der ihm den Rücken stärkte.

Dann wandte er sich dem Dorf zu. Er brauchte eine alte Zeitung, nur um zu sehen ob es gelungen war. Ob er wirklich knapp 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist war.

Mit einem gut verzweigten Ast, den er hinter sich her zog, ging Harry hinunter ins Dorf. Magie wollte er nicht zum Verwischen seiner Spuren benutzen. Er wusste nicht wie empfindlich die Schilde um Hogwarts waren. Und niemand sollte ihn sehen, ehe nicht morgen Abend die Einheit aus Amerika hier eintraf.

Deswegen apparierte er auch sobald er hinter den Schilden war nach London und besorgte sich dort eine Zeitung. Diese trug tatsächlich das Datum des Silvesterabends 1980. Er hatte es also wirklich geschafft. Zumindest den ersten Schritt.


	5. Kapitel 5

Guten Morgen!

Ja, da sind wir nun in der Vergangenheit und Harry hat einen ersten Auftrag auch schon bald zu erledigen. Aber nicht nur das, er wird auch schon Menschen treffen die er in siener Zeit schmerzlich vermisst, oder nie kennen lernen drufte.

Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich freu mich auf eure Zahlreichen Meinungen.

Eure Imo

5. Das Abenteuer beginnt

Die Nacht hatte Harry in einer billigen Absteige in London verbracht, wo man nicht einmal seinen Namen angeben musste legte man nur genügend Geld auf den Tisch. Das war etwas das ihm für die erste Nacht in der Vergangenheit doch sehr gelegen kam.

Mit einigen Lärmschuttzaubern, die er um sein Zimmer gelegt hatte, schloss er auch die quietschenden Betten der Nachbarzimmer und das Feuerwerk der Silvesternacht aus und konnte sich ausschlafen. Immerhin lagen einige harte Tage hinter ihm und noch sehr viel mehr auch vor ihm. Da brauchte er seine ganze Konzentration.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich den Tank für einen traumlosen Schlaf genehmigte. Heute Nacht konnte er die Dämonen nicht gebrauchen. Zwar hatte er die letzen Nächte auch recht gut geschlafen, aber er war auch immer halb tot ins Bett gefallen. Das war nach seiner Zeitreise nicht gerade der Fall.

Sein Weckzauber schlug um neun Uhr Alarm. Draußen war es gerade hell geworden. Die Straßen waren schneebedeckt und nur wenige Menschen waren unterwegs.

Zuerst genehmigte Harry sich eine Dusche. Eigentlich hatte er vor dies etwas auszudehnen, aber nach der Feststellung, dass das Wasser kaum 20 Grad erreichte, verzichtete er darauf sich eine Weile heißes Wasser auf den Rücken prasseln zu lassen. Stattdessen beeilte er sich mit dem Waschen. Vor dem Spiegel dann musterte er sich ausgiebig.

Statt grüner Augen waren es blaue die ihn ansahen. Die tiefschwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare waren nun braun, etwas länger und lagen ganz ohne Gel oder sonstige Hilfsmittel in einer ordentlichen Frisur auf seinem Kopf. Und die Narbe, die ihn zu einer Legende machte, war ebenso verschwunden.

Besonders wohl fühlte Harry sich nicht mit diesem Äußeren, aber er wollte seinem Vater auch nicht erklären müssen wie es kam, dass sie sich fast wie Zwillinge ähnelten. Das wäre wohl die weitaus schwerere Disziplin geworden.

Fertig angezogen packte er seine sieben Sachen wieder zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg irgendwo etwas zu Frühstücken.

Es dauerte aber einige Zeit bis er ein Restaurant fand, das auch heute geöffnet hatte. Und während des Frühstücks überlegte er sich was er den ganzen Tag sollte. Sinnvoll wäre es wohl nach dem Essen einmal einen Spaziergang durch den Greenwich Park zu machen. Denn dort würden heute Nacht die Auroren aus Amerika ankommen. Um Punkt 22.30 Uhr. Und je besser er die Stelle kannte, desto günstiger für ihn. Denn irgendwo musste er sich ja verstecken um das ganz Specktakel zu beobachten.

Außerdem brauchte er noch eine Stelle an der er die Leiche des echten Henry Evans verschwinden lassen würde.

Ein Gedanke an den er sich zwar noch immer nicht gewöhnt hatte, aber um den er auch nicht herum kommen konnte, denn was sein musste, musste nun mal sein. Sein altes Ich hatte Recht. Es war wesentlich aufwendiger sich eine komplett neue Identität zu schaffen. Und ganz ohne ging es einfach nicht. Denn er musste wissen was die Todesser taten. Und das war am leichtesten als Auror zu erfahren. Außerdem würden so die Behörden keine dummen Fragen stellen, wenn er sich irgendwo rumtrieb, wo ein bürgerlicher Zauberer nichts zu suchen hatte. Wenn es außerdem darauf ankam, hatte er die Möglichkeit Hilfe zu bekommen.

Das war sicherlich hilfreich, wenn man bei den Malfoys etwas mitgehen lassen wollte das vernichtet werden musste. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er auch ins Haus der Blacks musste. Denn Regulus Black war 1979 gestorben. Also musste das Medallion schon längst ausgetauscht sein. Das hieß es war im Grimmauldplatz. Sirius Mutter starb aber erst 1985, also in vier Jahren. Und so viel Zeit hatte er nun wirklich nicht.

Also blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sich mit Sirius so sehr anfreunden und den irgendwie dazu bringen, in sein Elternhaus gehen zu können und dieses verfluchte Medallion zu holen oder es darauf ankommen lassen und testen ob die Schutzzauber ihn auch in dieser Zeit als Besitzer erkannten und einfach einließen.

Nur dann ging er das Risiko ein, der „Sabberhexe" persönlich zu begegnen. Etwas worauf er eigentlich verzichten wollte, denn sie war immerhin eine Schwarzmagierin und er hatte eigentlich nicht vor die Zeitlinie mehr als zwingend notwenig zu verändern.

„Haha! Guter Witz Harry. Nicht mehr als zwingend notwendig. Das was du vorhast ist ja auch nur eine Kleinigkeit", murmelte er sich selbst zu, amüsiert über diesen einen Gedanken. Auf die eine Änderung kam es vermutlich auch nicht mehr an, bei denen die er sonst noch so machen würde.

Nun ja. Er würde sich erst die einfacheren Horkruxe beschaffen. Den Becher, den Ring und die Brosche. Letztere musste er zwar auch hier erst einmal suchen, aber das würde sicherlich einfacher werden als in die Häuser zweier Schwarzmagier zu kommen, von denen einer ein Todesser war.

„Aber erst Dartmoor und Greenwich Park. Das ist wichtiger", schloss er und bezahlte.

Die Moorlandschaft in der Grafschaft Devon war um diese Jahreszeit ein faszinierender und zugleich unheimlicher Ort. Er war absichtlich weitab der Städte appariert um nicht gesehen zu werden. Immerhin würde die Leiche mit einem Portschlüssel hier her geschafft werden. Und da er sich selbst wohl oder übel verletzen musste um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, würde er vor morgen hier nicht herkommen können, um die Leiche richtig zu verstecken.

Nach einem fast zweistündigen Spaziergang durch das unebene und gefrorene Unterholz des nackten Waldes, fand er sogar ein versumpftes Gebiet, das nach einem großflächigen Tauzauber durchaus in der Lage war einen Menschen zu verschlucken. Zwar kam Harry sich dabei wie ein Mafiosi vor, aber er schwor sich, dass er kurz vor seiner Abreise dafür sorgen würde, dass die Leiche gefunden wurde. Das war er der Familie die ihm das hier erlaubte allemal schuldig. Immerhin verzichteten sie darauf ihren geliebten Mann und Vater zu retten.

Der Spaziergang durch den Greenwich Park war weitaus angenehmer als der durch das Moor. Hier war es nicht ganz so kalt und feucht. Dafür aber nicht so einsam wie er es gern gewesen wäre. Nicht nur Polizisten stromerten hier herum, sondern auch einige Passaten auf ihrem Neujahrsspaziergang und vermutlich auch einige Auroren, die schon einmal unauffällig alles für heute Nacht klar machten. Ebenso anwesend einige unerkannte Todesser, die ebenfalls alles prüften. Vielleicht waren sogar einige der Auroren die hier waren ebenfalls Todesser. Alles in einer Person eben. Man konnte ja nie wissen wer auf welcher Seite stand.

Plötzlich gefror er mitten in der Bewegung. Nicht weil er jemanden gesehen hatte den er kannte, sondern weil ihm etwas eingefallen war, das er bisher nicht bedacht hatte.

Er würde nicht nur auf seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus treffen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm Peter Pettigrew über den Weg lief war groß. Und diese miese, kleine, stinkende Ratte war in dieser Zeit schon ein Spion für Voldemort und kroch in der Nähe seiner Eltern herum, nur um an Informationen für seinen Meister zu kommen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran stieg ihm die Galle hoch. Er sollte sich wohl ernsthaft überlegen wie er Peter überführen konnte. Oder noch besser, er musste seinen Vater oder Sirius die Lunte riechen lassen. Das war vermutlich noch die beste Lösung. So würden sie selbst erkennen, dass sie mit der Vermutung Remus sei ein Verräter falsch lagen. Und der Gedanken daran, Remus in der Zukunft nicht als Freund an seiner Seite zu haben, tat weh. Er war sogar unerträglich.

Ein leises Seufzten entkam seinen Lippen. Da taten sich ja immer mehr Probleme auf, die gelöst werden mussten. So eine Zeitreise war wirklich anstrengend. Aber Probleme waren bekanntlich dazu da um gelöst zu werden. Also ging er erst einen Kaffee trinken um sich aufzuwärmen und fing dann an darüber nachzugrübeln.

Am einfachsten war es wohl als Freund von seinem Vater und Sirius die beiden auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. Sich kennen zu lernen würde nicht schwer werden. Beide waren Auroren. Er würde ab morgen praktisch ihr Kollege sein. Aber sich mit ihnen anfreunden war etwas anderes, denn hier hatte er nicht das Privileg zur Familie zu gehören. Und die Zeiten waren hart. So einfach schloss keiner mehr Freundschaft. Er wusste auch nicht wie misstrauisch in dieser Zeit sein Vater und sein Pate waren. Unter Umständen konnte die Freundschaft also recht schwer werden.

Über diese Grübeleien verging der Tag schneller als gedacht und um kurz vor halb zehn fand sich der ehemalige Gryffindor verborgen unter einem Desilliusionszauber an der Stelle ein, wo gleich die Amerikaner eintreffen würden. Es waren bereits zwei Auroren da, die sich nicht einmal leise unterhielten. Etwas, das Harry für ziemlich leichtsinnig hielt, denn sie waren so unaufmerksam.

Allerdings hatte Harry noch nichts Verdächtiges bemerkt.

Etwa fünf Minuten später, Harry hatte sich die ganze Zeit plumpe Witze anhören müssen, die er selbst alles andere als komisch fand, tauchten die fünf Männer mit einem Portschlüssel auf.

Das kleine Empfangskomitee trat auf sie zu, kam aber nicht mehr dazu eine Begrüßung auszusprechen, da gab es auch schon die nächste Portschlüsselaktivität und die Todesser erschienen auf der Bildfläche. Etwas ein Dutzend, wie Harry schnell schätze. Und sie hielten sich nicht lange mit Duellen auf. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass ihr Auftrag darin bestand alle zu töten.

Es war ein blutiges Duell und Harry konnte nicht wirklich hinsehen. Er stand hier, zur Untätigkeit verdammt, während keine 100 Meter von ihm entfernt Menschen starben. Wie gern würde er dazwischengehen und die Todesser so richtig aufmischen. Aber das durfte er nicht, wenn er nicht den ganzen Plan über den Haufen werfen wollte.

Zehn Minuten später lagen sieben tote Auroren und zwei schwerverletzte Todesser auf dem Rasen. Innerlich seufzte Harry auf. Er konnte keine Zeugen gebrauchen. Und ihre Gedächtnisse zu verändern würde zu lange dauern, also tötete er sie schnell mit dem einem der Stäbe die herum lagen ehe er seinen Desillusionszauber aufhob und den echten Evans mit einem Postschüssel wegschaffte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es auch Evans war der sich am heftigsten gewehrt hatte. So musste er sich wenigstens nicht zügeln in einem Duell.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig verletzte er sich selbst einige Male und verteilte etwas Blut auf seiner Kleidung. Dann gab es auch schon einige Appariergeräusche und sechs Auroren kamen auf ihn zugestürmt. Zu Harrys Überraschung war auch sein Vater dabei. Aber erst einmal sah keiner von ihnen wirklich freundlich aus.

„Wer sind Sie?", war die erste Frage die er von seinem Vater zu hören bekam.

„Henry Evans", antwortete er ohne zu zögern und stand dann, unter einem nicht gespielten Stöhnen vom Boden auf, auf den er sich hatte fallen lassen. „Ich bin… oder war der Kommandant ihrer amerikanischen Kollegen. Und sie sind?"

„James Potter. Stellvertretender Leiter des zweiten Todesserüberfallaufklärungskommandos."

Für einige Sekunden stockte Harry der Atem. Remus hätte ihm ruhig sagen können, dass sein Vater nicht nur ein Angestellter war, sondern in gewisser Weise auch das Sagen hatte.

„Na, dann haben sie hier wohl einiges zu tun", erkläre Harry kurz das Gesicht verziehend. Er hatte wohl mit einigen Wunden etwas übertrieben.

„Sonst lebt keiner mehr, Sir", erklärte ein anderer Auror mit blassem Gesicht und rötlichen Haaren.

James seufzte. „Sichert die Spuren und schafft die Leichen weg. Dann hebt ihr die Schutzzauber auf. Der Minister dreht mir den Hals um, wenn hier vor Sonnenaufgang nicht alles wieder klar ist für die Muggel."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an ihn. „Ich bringe Sie ins Krankenhaus und dann erzählen Sie mir was hier passiert ist."

„Das ist schnell erzählt", meinte Harry. „Etwa ein Dutzend Leute in schwarzen Kutten und mit weißen Masken tauchten auf und haben alles niedergeflucht was sich bewegt hat. Sie haben uns eingekreist und dann ging es verdammt schnell." Er ließ seinen Blick einmal über die Wiese wandern.

„Und wie konnten Sie das überleben?", fragte ihn sein Vater, der ihm schon unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, offensichtlich um zu verhindern, dass er zu Boden ging.

Harry lachte gequält auf und sah seinem Vater dann in die Augen. „Tote werden nicht noch mal getötet. Ich hab einfach den Kopf eingezogen nachdem ich der Letzte war der sich überhaupt noch wehren konnte. Und diese Trottel sind darauf reingefallen."

James musterte ihn kritisch. „Wohl die Methode in eurem Spezialverein, was?" fragte er.

Harry nickte, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht sicher war. „Eine Methode, die mich eigentlich ankotzt. Zumindest wenn es Kollegen tun und damit andere Kameraden im Stich lassen. Aber wie gesagt, ich war der Letzte der sich überhaupt noch rührte.", erkläre er und drückte die blutende Wunde an seinem rechten Arm, der langsam taub wurde, ab.

„Ihre Sache, wie Sie das Handhaben. Nicht meine", sagte sein Vater und fügte dann an: „Kommen Sie, wir verschwinden hier erst mal. Nicht, dass Sie hier noch an dem Blutverlust drauf gehen."

Eigentlich hatte Harry sich ja geschworen das St. Mungo nie wieder zu betreten und wenn doch, auf keinen Fall über Nacht dort zu bleiben, wenn er es selbst nicht für nötig hielt. Diesen Vorsatz griff er auch wieder auf als die Heiler ihm ein Bett zuweisen wollte.

„Vergessen Sie es. Ich hab eine Krankenhausallergie. Geben Sie mir einen Schmerztrank mit, mehr brauche ich nicht", erklärte er entschieden und erhob sich unter einem leichten Zucken vom Behandlungstisch.

„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten. Sie haben wohl kaum die fachliche Kompetenz um das entscheiden zu können", protestierte der Heiler.

„Gut, dann eben ohne Schmerztrank. Brau ich mir eben selbst einen", sagte Harry und zauberte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sein Hemd zu und stand dann auf.

Vor dem Vorhang traf er dann auf einen belustigt aussehenden James Potter. „Sie sind auf dem besten Wege sich mit dem Drachen vom Mungos anzulegen."

„Wäre nicht der erste Drache den ich erlege", kommentierte Harry und James schien das sehr lustig zu finden.

„Nun hören Sie mir mal gut zu junger Mann. Sie haben viele Flüche abbekommen und einiges an Blut verloren. Sie werden erst dann gehen wenn ich es ihnen erlaube", erkläre der Heiler mit dem kantigen Gesicht der den Eindruck machte als sei er ein wandelnder Kleiderschrank.

Harry dagegen zog nur lässig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann, wobei er sich allerdings doch fragte von welchen Flüchen der andere redete. Mit so vielen hatte er sich selbst nun auch nicht verletzt.

„Und ich sage Ihnen, dass ich gehen werde um in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Es ist mir egal was Sie davon halten. Ich würde Ihnen dringend raten sich nicht mit mir anzulegen, denn mit Typen wie Ihnen wische ich noch den Boden wenn sie mit eine Hand auf den Rücken fesseln", erklärte er trotzdem gefährlich leise ehe er sich zu seinem Vater umwandte.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat ihr Ministerium uns doch Wohnungen besorgt. Wissen Sie zufällig welche davon mir zur Verfügung gestellt wird?"

„Das müsste ich nachsehen", meinte James. „Und bei der Gelegenheit können wir auch gleich ihre Aussage aufnehmen. Wird auch sicher nicht lange dauern."

Harry nickte und verließ das Krankenhaus ohne weiter auf den Heiler zu achten, der seine Empörung immer noch laut äußerte.

Zehn Minuten später saß er dann auch schon in einem geräumigen Büro mit zwei Schreibtischen, von denen aber wohl nur einer momentan benutzt wurde. Dort erzählte Harry mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, was passiert war und bemühte sich darum es so klingen zu lassen, als hätte er es selbst getan.

Als er geendet hatte legte ihm sein Vater das Blatt vor. „Gehen Sie es noch einmal durch und unterschreiben Sie dann. Ich finde in der Zwischenzeit raus wo ihre Wohnung ist und suche jemanden der Sie Heim bringt." Damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Harry überflog das Blatt nur kurz. Er war mehr in dem Gedanken daran versunken, dass sein Vater ein ziemlich netter Kerl war. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Aber auch gewissenhaft. Er mochte ihn, definitiv.

Kurze Zeit später kam sein Vater dann zurück und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass sich Harry in seinem Kaffee verschluckt hätte. Denn sein Vater brachte Sirius mit. Etwas, das Harry fast Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dabei war es egal, dass dieser Sirius um einiges jünger aussah und man keine Spur von Askaban auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Sirius Black. Sirius, Henry Evans."

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", erklärte Sirius mit einem herzlichen Lächeln das Harry richtig warm ums Herz werden ließ.

„Mich auch", brachte er nur über die Lippen und ergriff die Hand die ihm angeboten wurde. Der Händedruck war kräftig und Harry spürte das Sirius auch magisch keineswegs schwach war. Er strotzte nur so vor Energie. Also fiel der Imperiusfluch sofort aus seinem Plan heraus.

„Sie sehen irgendwie schockiert aus?", fragte Sirius plötzlich.

„Eh… wirklich? Verzeihung. Es ist nur… Mein Horoskop heute Morgen… darin stand, dass mir der Hundsstern Glück bringen wird", log Harry verlegen. „Eigentlich glaube ich ja nicht an so einen Quatsch, aber bisher hat es auch noch nie so einen Zufall gegeben."

Kurz sahen sich die beiden Rumtreiber an, ehe sie kurz kicherten. „Na ja. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat das Horoskop ja doch Recht", bemerkte Sirius dann. „Immerhin haben Sie das Glück, dass ich Sie nach Hause bringe. Unsere Wohnungen liegen nämlich direkt nebeneinander. Ich habe nur noch auf Ihre Ankunft gewartet."

Harry war nach dieser Nachricht einfach sprachlos und irgendwie wurde ihm das auch zu viel. Er würde 10 Monate lang neben seinem Patern wohnen. Und somit auch neben Remus. Denn die beiden teilten sich zur Zeit noch eine Wohnung.

„Wollen wir?", riss ihn Sirius Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er ohrfeigte sich mental selbst. Wenn er sich nicht gleich zusammennahm, würde er hier alles vergeigen. Dann konnte er sich gleich allein auf die Suche machen.

„Sicher", meinte Harry und stand behutsam auf. Sicher hatte er einige Heiltränke in seinem Koffer, aber den konnte er hier ja schlecht rausholen. Humpelnd folgte er Sirius ins Atrium und ließ sich dann von ihm in eine schmale Straße zwischen zwei Häusern apparieren. „Hier ist das Auftauchen am günstigsten. Nur ein paar Ratten die einen beobachten könnten und die können ja bekanntlich nicht reden", erklärte Sirius amüsiert.

„Solange es keine Animagi sind, nicht", rutschte es Harry heraus und traf im nächsten Moment schon auf einen ziemlich verdattert aussehenden Sirius.

„Gibt es hier keine Animagi? Wir haben bei uns einige davon. Ich kenne jemanden der kann sich in eine Maus verwandeln.

Eine weiße Maus mit schwarzen Flecken. Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass seine Tochter genau so eine hat. Und neulich hat die Kleine sie laufen lassen. Daddy wollte sie als Maus suchen und Töchterchen hat dann Daddy mit dem Haustier verwechselt und zwei Stunden lang ihr Haustier angefleht sich doch endlich zurück zu verwandeln."

Sirius Blick wechselte in Sekunden von einem verwunderten in einen belustigten, ehe er tatsächlich in einen Lachanfall ausbrach. „Das ist…. Oh Mann. Warum hat der arme Kerl sich nicht im Käfig zurückverwandelt?"

„Weil es ein altes Aquarium war dessen Glas bruchsicher gehext wurde, nachdem der jüngere Bruder es zwei mal eingetreten hat vor Wut, da er kein Haustier haben darf. Mit drei ist man dafür ja aber auch noch etwas zu jung", log Harry, dem es richtig gut tat seinen Paten so befreit lachen zu hören. Und vor allem so unbeschwert zu sehen.

„Das ist natürlich Pech für den Ärmsten", meinte Sirius belustigt. „Aber wegen Ihrer Frage, wir haben hier schon Animagi. Soweit ich weiß neun in diesem Jahrhundert. Aber es ist keine Ratte dabei."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Wo müssen wir hin? Hier ist es doch ziemlich kalt zum plaudern."

„Sicher. Mein Fehler", entschuldigte sich Sirius und führte ihn dann zu einem vierstöckigen Haus in einer recht ordentlichen Gegend. Und insgeheim fragte er sich was Remus dazu bewegen würde hier auszuziehen.

„Wir müssen in den vierten Stock. Leider gibt es keinen Fahrstuhl", bemerkte Sirius mit einem Blick auf Harrys Bein.

„Da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken, ich bin hart im Nehmen", erklärte Harry und folgte Sirius in den doch ziemlich schlichten Hausflur. Zumindest für die 80er. Die dominierende Farbe war weiß, die Türen der Wohnungen grün.

„Sehen die alle so aus?", fragte Harry.

„Die meisten. Nur die ganz oben sind dunkelrot. Ich kann grün nicht ausstehen. Aber wenn Sie es mögen und drauf bestehen, ändere ich das an Ihrer Tür", meinte Sirius.

„Nein, nein. Rot ist o.k. Das wirkt sehr viel einladender als dieses grün. Das macht es so kalt. Vor allem mit dem Weiß", wiegelte Harry ab.

„Sie klingen wie mein Freud Remus. Der hat das genauso gesagt", stellte Sirius fest.

Harry schmunzelte kurz. „Verschiedene Menschen, gleiche Ansichten. So was kommt doch sehr häufig vor."

„Stimmt. Bei den Todessern ist es ja leider genauso. Hier sind übrigens Ihre Schlüssel. Der mit dem gelben Ring ist der für die Haustür unten. Es steht Ihnen aber frei ihre Wohnungstür mit einem Sicherheitszauber zu belegen. Ganz wie Sie es Wünschen", erklärte Sirius und reichte Harry zwei Schlüssel.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das machen werde. Denn die Gefahr hier scheint ziemlich groß zu sein", stellte Harry fest. Wobei er schon jetzt merkte, dass ihm diese ganze Lügerei ziemlich auf den Wecker ging. Er sehnte sich danach seinem Paten einfach um den Hals zu fallen und ihm zu sagen wie leid es ihm tat was passiert war. Und wie gern würde er auch seinen Vater an sich drücken oder sein Mutter. Es tat schon weh, dass das unmöglich war. Es würde alles durcheinander bringen. Und da konnte er einfach nicht riskieren.

„Ich fürchte so ist es", meinte Sirius und deutete auf die zweite Tür. „Da sind wir. Ich denke sie werden sich schnell zu Recht finden. Die Wohnungen hier sind nichts besonderes, aber sie sind komfortabel und unauffällig."

„Ich brauche nicht viel um mich wohl zu fühlen und danke fürs mitnehmen", meinte Harry und betrat seine Wohnung. Er stand in einer Art Flur, der in keinem Fall die Bezeichnung Foyer verdiente. Nicht einmal als kleine Empfangshalle ging dieser Flur durch. Links von der Eingangstür lagen zwei Räume.

Erst das Bad. Klein, beengt, nur mit Dusche ,WC und Waschbecken ausgestattet. Und kein Fenster.

Hinter dem Bad lag die Küche mit einem kleinen Balkon. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen und die Küchenzeile war in einem grässlichen ockergelb. Mit Gasofen, Spülbecken und drei Hängeschränken. Hinter der Tür befand sich noch ein Schrank mit Arbeitsplatte und einem weiteren Hängeschrank darüber.

Gegenüber der Badezimmertür ging ein weiterer Flur ab. Hier gab es einen Abstellraum mit diversen leeren Regalen und einem verschmierten Fenster.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer lag dicht an der Außenwand in der ein kleines Fenster eingelassen war. Im Wohnzimmer selbst gab es zwei große Fenster. Rechts von der Tür stand eine Schrankwand die sich um die eine Zimmerecke herum zog und zu einem Fernsehschrank wurde. Davor ein niedriger Couchtisch und eine mit sandfarbenem Stoff bezogene Couchgarnitur, bestehend aus zwei Sesseln und einem Zwei-Mann-Sofa.

Auf der anderen Seite lagen zwei vollkommen identisch eingerichtete Schlafzimmer, wenn man von der Position der Fenster absah. Ein Schrank in der jeweils rechten Ecke von der Tür aus gesehen und gegenüber der Tür ein zwei mal zwei Meter großes Bett auf einem Holzgestell, bezogen mit einer großgeblümten Bettwäsche.

Harry seufzte leise. Eigentlich hatte er etwas Größeres erwartet. Vielleicht lag das aber auch ein wenig daran, dass er die letzten 1 ½ Jahre in Potter Manor oder im Grimmauldplatz gelebt hatte. Er war an Weitläufigkeit und riesige Räume gewöhnt.

Und wenn er sich so umsah das würde die ganze Wohnung in den Dachboden seines Großelternhauses passen. Aber er würde sich dran gewöhnen. Außerdem zweifelte er daran, das er hier all zu viel Zeit verbringen würde. Es gab viel zu tun.

Also ging er erst einmal ins Schlafzimmer und zauberte seinen Koffer groß, um sich endlich einen Schmerztrank zu genehmigen. Außerdem suchte er sich einen Pyjama raus und wechselte die Kleidung, denn Schlaf würde ihm auch gut tun. Zum Schluss legte er noch einige massive Schutzzauber über diese Wohnung und kuschelte sich in das weiche Bett, mit dem Gedanken, dass er heute begonnen hatte die Zukunft neu zu schreiben.

* * *

Das war es auch schon wieder. Aber keine Bange, noch hab ich Kapite auf Vorrat, es steht also einem Update nächste Woche nichts im Wege.

Aber erstmal noch etwas Werbung in eigener Sache.

Meine Homepage kommt in einem neuen Gewand daher, zusammen mit einer neuen Geschichte. Harry Potter und die Prinzessin der Dunkelheit. Vielleicht werft ihr ja mal einen BLick hinein.

Kritik, Lob und Anmerkungen nehme ich gern per Mail und über mein Gästebuch entgegen.

bis bald

Eure Imo


	6. Kapitel 6

Guten Morgen,

wow, ich bin echt überwältigt von der Flut dieser vielen reviews. da geht einem ja richtig das Herz auf und die Muse wird angespornt mehr zu produzieren... weiter so, das versüßt einem immer wieder das Wochenende.

Heute kommt ein weiterer Rumtreiber ins Spiel und Harry hat eine zweite Begegnung mit seinem vater. Wie die wohl abläuft? schmunzel

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Imo

6. Auror werden ist nicht schwer,...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von der Türklingel aus dem Schlaf geholt. Unter einem herzhaften gähnen streckte er sich und schälte die Bettdecke von seinem Körper in die er sich vollkommen eingerollt hatte, während er sich flüchtig fragte, wer ihn in diesen frühen Morgenstunden denn wohl weckte.

Noch während er sich seinen Morgenmantel aus dem Koffer suchte, klingelte es noch zwei Mal an der Tür.

„Ich komm ja!" rief er und warf sich den rot-goldenen, kuschelweichen Frottestoff über.

Leicht genervt, wegen einem vierten und fünften Klingeln ging er zur Tür, hielt aber am Spiegel im Flur noch mal inne.

„Gryffindor", murmelte er bei seinem Anblick und schwang einmal den Stab um den Morgenmantel Dunkelblau zu färben, damit er nicht diese Farbgebung erklären musste. „Was ist denn?" fragte er die Tür aufziehend.

„Guten morgen", wurde er von einem gut gelaunten Sirius Black begrüßt. „Wir müssen in einer Stunde im Büro sein. Ich hatte das gestern vollkommen vergessen zu erwähnen. Und da sie noch nicht einkaufen waren, dachte ich mir sie wollen vielleicht mit mir und meinem Mitbewohner frühstücken."

Seufzend und ein Gähnen unterdrückend fuhr Harry sich durchs Haar. „Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas an. Sie können gern solang rein kommen", meinte er und ging ins Schlafzimmer die Tür offen lassend, während er sich selbst darüber ärgerte, nicht daran gedacht zu haben nachzufragen, wann er zum Dienst zu erscheinen hatte.

„Ich war gestern zu müde um mich überhaupt irgendwie einzurichten. Ich hab noch nicht mal meinen Koffer ausgepackt", erklärte er durch die halb offene Schlafzimmertür, durch die er beobachtete das Sirius tatsächlich die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„Ist verständlich. Ich hoffe doch die Wohnung erfüllt ihre Ansprüche zumindest etwas", kam es vom Flur.

Harry zog die Tür noch ein Stück weiter auf, um Sirius ansehen zu können, denn so eine Frage hatte er von ihm eigentlich nicht erwartet. Allerdings wusste er auch nicht was er erwartet hatte.

Die Zeit hier war eine vollkommen andere, als die, in der er Sirius kennen gelernt hatte. Hier war es riskant Fremden einfach so zu vertrauen. Außerdem wusste Sirius nicht mal wer er war und glauben würde er es ihm sicherlich niemals. Aber der Gedanke an ein unpersönliches Verhältnis tat Harry weh. Ebenso weh, wie Harry es tat, wenn er daran dachte, das er Sirius eigentlich nie wirklich hatte kennen lernen können.

„Ich lebe eigentlich in einem großen Haus. Da ist so eine Wohnung für mich schon eine Umstellung, aber ich werde schon damit zu Recht kommen. Notfalls verschaffe ich mir mit ein paar Raumverzerrungszaubern mehr platz", beantwortete Harry rasch die Frage, die er fast vergessen hätte.

Sirius schien sein längeres Schweigen aber nicht aufgefallen zu sein.. „Wenn sie dabei Hilfe brauchen, sagen sie ruhig bescheid. Mein Mitbewohner ist auf dem Gebiet sehr talentiert", erklärte er ohne irgendwie verwundert zu sein.

Harry wusste zwar schon längst um diese Tatsache, immerhin hatte Remus selbst ihm einige Tricks auf diesem Gebiet beigebracht, da man damit unter Umständen auch die Todesser in die Irre führen konnte. Aber dennoch bedankte er sich für dieses Angebot und folgte dann seinem Paten in die Nachbarwohnung.

Diese war im Grunde vollkommen identisch mit der seinen. Man hatte sie lediglich an der Küchenwand gespiegelt. Und ganz offensichtlich hatten Remus und Sirius sie anders gestrichen. Wobei Harry jedoch einen großen Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie dies auf Muggelart gemacht hatten. Immerhin war eine Renovierung auf magischem Weg um vieles leichter.

In der Küche traf Harry auf einen sehr viel jüngeren Remus. Eine Tatsache die ihn ziemlich verwirrte, war doch grade der Werwolf derjenige von den Rumtreibern den er am längsten gekannt hatte. Das markanteste war wohl die Tatsache, dass dieser Remus noch keine erkennbaren grauen Haare hatte. Er wirkte lediglich blass und geschwächt, wie nach einer Verwandlung.

Etwas das Harry zu dem Entschluss trieb sich in nächster Zeit einen Mondkalender zu besorgen gab es in dieser Zeit den Banntrank doch noch nicht. Es war zwar theoretisch unmöglich das Remus die Vollmondnächte unter diesen Umständen hier verbrachte, aber es war einfach ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu wissen, wann Remus sich verwandeln würde.

„Remus, Henry Evans, Mr. Evans, mein Mitbewohner Remus Lupin", machte Sirius sie beide miteinander bekannt und Harry streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Freut mich."

Der Gruß wurde nur etwas zögerlich und matt erwidert, aber irgendwie hatte der Werwolf auch ein funkeln in den Augen das ihm unangenehm war. Woran das lag, konnte er sich aber nicht erklären.

Während des Frühstücks erzählte Sirius ihm dann einiges über die Aurorenabteilung in London, seine Eindrücke von den Problemen die sie hier hatten und Harry erfuhr auch dass er einem englischen Beamten als gleichberechtigter Partner zugeteilt werden würde, um so ein Problem bei den unterschiedlichen Vorgehensweisen zu vermeiden.

Außerdem wurde er von seinem Paten ebenfalls gelöchert über die Vorgehensweisen in Amerika und wie es dort so zuging. Und er war dankbar dafür, dass sein altes ich ihn sehr sorgfältig damit gewesen war, indem was er ihm beigebracht und aufgeschrieben hatte. So konnte er Sirius Fragen alle ziemlich gut beantworten.

Und auch Remus schien dem sehr interessiert zuzuhören und stellte hier und da auch mal eine Frage. Allerdings beobachtete Remus ihn auch die ganz Zeit, was Harry irgendwie nervös machte. Irgendwie konnte er diesen Remus schlechter einschätzen. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob dies bloße Neugierde war, oder ob der Werwolf bereits Lunte gerochen hatte.

Wenn das jedoch der Fall sein sollte, musste er wirklich aufpassen. Er konnte weder einen Rumschnüffelnden Remus gebrauchen, noch einen Orden des Phönix. Letzteren schon gar nicht, weil er es dann mit einem Dumbledore zu tun bekäme, der von einigen seiner Vorgehensweisen sicherlich nicht so begeistert gewesen wäre.

Denn auch wenn es ihm wiederstrebte es zuzugeben, er hatte Voldemort gelegentlich mit Sprüchen bekämpft die ein klein wenig hinter der grenze zur Legalität lagen. Aber das waren immer nur ausweglose Situationen gewesen. Und nie hatte er sich versucht gefühlt diese Art der Magie überwiegend einzusetzen.

Da Harry aber nun langsam genug von der Fragerei hatte und er ja in den Augen der anderen so gut wie nichts über sie Wusste, beschloss er zum Gegenangriff über zu gehen. Das würde Remus für den Moment sicherlich ablenken.

„Nun aber mal genug von mir. Mein Leben ist langweilig", meinte er und sah Remus an. „Was ist mit ihnen? Was machen sie beruflich? Sind sie auch Auror?"

Für diese Frage bekam Harry einen verwunderten Blick und er ahnte dann auch warum. Als Auror hätte er sicherlich schnell erkennen müssen was Remus war. Aber nun war es eben geschehen. Er würde sich, schon irgendwie wieder raus reden, falls Remus fragte.

„Nein, kein Auror", antwortete der zögerlich. „Ich bin als… Privatlehrer tätig. Allerdings ist die Familie über die Feiertage in Urlaub geflogen. Also kann man mich derzeit auch als Arbeitslos bezeichnen."

„Privatlehrer. Das klingt spannend. Was unterrichten sie?" erkundigte Harry sich weiter. Teilweise sogar aus ehrlichem Interesse. Sicher hatte er mit dem Remus seiner Zeit viel über die Vergangenheit gesprochen, aber seltsamerweise nie über ihn. Etwas das Harry unendlich Leid tat, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte. Der Werwolf war in seiner Zeit immer für ihn da gewesen wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte. Oft hatte er sich bis spät in die Nacht mit ihm unterhalten, aber immer nur über seine Sorgen, Ängste und Probleme. Nie hatten sie über die des Werwolfs gesprochen.

Doch auch das würde sich sicherlich ändern, wenn er seine Mission erfüllte. Immerhin waren sein Vater und Remus die besten Freunde und wenn alles so klappte, wie er es wollte, würden die beiden sich auch nie verlieren.

„Englisch und Mathematik. Es sind Muggel die ich unterrichte", antwortete Remus und holte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„Kinder sind Kinder. Und wenn ihnen das Unterrichten spaß macht, warum dann nicht auch Muggel. Ist doch am Ende egal von wem das Gold kommt von dem man lebt", meinte Harry lächelnd, dem erst am Ende dieses Satzes bewusst wurde, das er somit wohl auch gleich seine Position gegenüber den Nichtmagischen bezogen hatte.

„Remus liebt das Unterrichten. Schon auf Hogwarts, unserer Zaubererschule, hat er Nachhilfestunden für die jüngeren gegeben", lachte Sirius.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere waren es nicht nur die jüngeren. Auch du hast ziemlich häufig von mir die Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben, da du es über dein Streiche planen einfach nicht mehr geschafft hast sie selbst fertig zu machen", konterte Remus, leicht angriffslustig, aber auch deutlich belustigt.

„Ja, ja.. du hast ja Recht", meinte Sirius schmunzelnd und wandte sich an Harry. „Sie müssen wissen, James Potter, Remus und ich, wir sind seit der ersten Klasse auf Hogwarts die besten Freunde. Und wir waren legendär, was die Streiche angingen. Das war wir angestellt haben, wird keiner toppen."

Harry konnte sich so grade noch verkneifen zu bemerken das dies wohl eine Fehleinschätzung war, denn die Weasley Zwillinge waren schließlich auch nicht ohne gewesen. Stattdessen nickt er einfach nur.

„Hör auf den Angeber raushängen zu lassen, Sirius. Es wird irgendwann jemanden geben der uns übertrifft. Und wenn es James kleiner Sonnenschein ist. Irgendwer wird besser sein", mahnte Remus und Harry musste sein auflachen in einem Hustenanfall tarnen. Zum glück merkte das keiner, da er eh grade im Begriff war was zu trinken.

„Ich glaube wir hören lieber auf, ehe Evans noch glaubt, ich sei ein Chaot", schmunzelte Sirius.

Harry versetzte es einen kleinen Stich mit dem Nachnamen von Sirius angesprochen zu werden, doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen redete er sich einfach ein, dass sich das schon noch ändern würde, sollten sie sich erst mal besser kennen.

„das würde er früher oder später auch so bemerkten", erklärte Remus und meinte dann: „Müsst ihr nicht los?"

„Merlin ja. Danke Moony", meinte Sirius, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte und stand auf. „Die Ministerin und der Chef der Aurorenabteilung erwarten sie sicherlich schon."

Etwas verwirrt über diesen stürmischen Aufbruch verabschiedete Harry sich noch schnell von Remus und stand keine zehn Minuten später schon im Ministerium. Gestern hatte er nicht weiter darauf geachtet, aber diesmal sah er sich genauer um. Aber einen Unterschied zu dem was er kannte konnte er nicht feststellen.

Der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister stand in voller Pracht, die Kamine waren da und flammten alle paar Minuten grün auf. Ebenfalls musste man durch eine Zauberstabkontrolle, die aber von einem jüngeren Mann durchgeführt wurde als in seiner Zeit und er, Harry, trug kein Namensschildchen. Dafür erklärte Sirius dem Kontrolleur genau wer er war und damit schien die Sache erledigt zu sein.

Auch der Fahrstuhl war der Selbe, ebenso wie die Stimme und auch hier gab es schon die Memos die umherflatterten. Es schien als würde sie hier in den nächsten 20 Jahren absolut nichts ändern.

„Wir sind 8 Stockwerke tief unter der Erde. Es gibt nur eines das noch weiter unten ist. Dort liegen die Gerichtsräume, die Kerker und die Mysterienabteilung. Was da alles aufbewahrt wird, fragen sie mich aber besser nicht. Die Abteilung ist den Unsäglichen vorbehalten. Und die reden niemals über ihren Job.

Die restlichen Sieben Etagen dehnen sich zur Erboberfläche hin aus und wir müssen jetzt wieder ganz nach oben. Dort hat die Ministerin ihr Büro, genau wie die Abteilungsleiter", erklärte Sirius.

Harry hatte Sirius aufmerksamzugehört auch wenn er das meiste davon schon kannte. Nur der letzte Satz war für ihn vollkommen neu. Andererseits auch wieder nicht, hatte Arthur Weasley ihm doch erklärt, dass sie Leute von ganz oben das Wetter in den magischen Fenstern bestimmten. Wobei er damals nicht gewusst hatte, das dieses ganz oben, wörtlich gemeint war.

Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Immerhin würde er gleich die Zaubereiministerin treffen. Und er hoffte, dass sie nicht nur die erste Frau sein würde die er auf diesem Posten kennen lernte, sondern auch die erste die ihren Job verstand. Es wäre mal eine Positive Überraschung.

Dabei viel ihm dann aber auch ein, dass Rufus Scrimgeour hier durchaus schon arbeiten konnte ebenso wie Fudge. Nur leider hatte er keine Ahnung was die zu dieser Zeit gemacht hatten. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass er ihnen nicht begegnen würde. Ebenso wenig wie er Dolores Jane Umbridge hier begegnen wollte. Sie war eigentlich diejenige die er am allerwenigsten sehen wollte.

Sirius verabschiedete ihn mit den Worten: „Bis später", als die Türen aufgingen und lange fragen wo er hin musste brauchte er nicht.

Denn im Gegensatz zu den andren Fluren unter ihm, gab es hier nur einen breiten Gang mit vielen Türen und einer einzigen Sekretärin. Und die führte ihn, kaum das er seinen Namen genannt hatte, schon auf eine große Doppeltür zu.

Dahinter lag ein großes Büro mit goldgelbem Teppich. In der Mitte stand ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch der ihn doch sehr an den des Schulleiters erinnerte und davor standen zwei bequem aussende Sessel, wovon einer bereits besetzt war. Und das von jemandem an den Harry nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Bartemius Crouch.

So langsam erinnerte Harry sich aber auch an diese Begebenheit wieder. Er hatte schon im vierten Jahr von Sirius erfahren das er der Chef der Auroren gewesen war. Und er war es auch gewesen, der ihn ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gesteckt hatte. Crouch war sogar der potentieller Nachfolger von Millicent Bagnold, bis sein Sohn überführt werden würde. Und das würde ganz sicher geschehen, denn Harry würde nicht zulassen dass Nevilles Eltern den Lestrange zum Opfer fielen. Wenn er schon hier war, würde er auch das richtig biegen.

Aber im Moment war Crouch sein Boss und ein harter Hund. Jemand der wohl absolut keinen Spaß verstand.

Über die Konsequenzen von Crouchs ausscheiden, konnte man sich später Gedanken machen. Und wenn er Voldemort entgültig vernichtete, war Fudge eigentlich kein schlechter Minister, auch wenn er ein Weichei war.

Aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit erst mal von den beiden Personen voll verlangt. Die Ministerin war eine ältere aber rüstige Dame. Sie hatte etwas von Professor McGonagall aber auch vom Schulleiter. Ihre grauen Haare trug sie kurz und sie wirkte streng, aber nicht übermäßig.

Crouch dagegen sah man jetzt sofort an, dass er niemand war der über einen Witz lachen würde. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und unnachgiebig.

Das erste was Harry von ihm nach der Vorstellung hörte war eine knappe Entschuldigung für den Vorfall im Park und das versprechen die Verantwortlichen dafür ausfindig zu machen und ihn hart zu bestrafen.

„Ihr Vorgesetzter lässt ihnen ausrichten dass es ihre Entscheidung ist, ob sie gehen oder bei uns bleiben. Er hat mir klar gemacht, dass er eine Entscheidung zum Wohle ihrer Familie vollkommen unterstützen wird", erkläre die Ministerin ihm dann jedoch etwas sanfter und Crouch verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Er schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Ich dachte ich bin hier um dieses Problem mit ihnen zu lösen. Sicher ist der Tod meiner Kollegen tragisch und ich bedauere ihn sehr. Aber ich fühle mich den Angehörigen gegenüber verpflichtet die Schuldigen dahin zu stecken wo sie hingehören. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Chef eine Bestrafung dieser Leute in aller Härte ebenfalls befürworten wird."

Crouch neben ihm nickte nur leicht. Scheinbar hatte er sich mit diesen Worten grade bei dem Mann eingeschmeichelt. Unbeabsichtigt.

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Mr. Evans. Haben sie sich denn von ihren Verletzungen erholt? Die Heiler berichteten mir, das sie das Krankenhaus gegen den Rat eines Heilers verlassen haben", bemerkte die Ministerin.

„Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung, Frau Minister. Die Heiler kennen mich und meine Wiederstandsfähigkeit nicht. Es wäre unnötige Ressourcenverschwendung gewesen, wenn ich ein Bett im Krankenhaus belegt hätte", erklärte Harry gelassen.

„Das ist eine Einstellung die ich mir von jedem meiner Auroren wünschen würde. Wir werden sicher hervorragend miteinander auskommen", meldete sich Crouch nun das erste Mal zu Wort. „Ich muss mich nun leider entschuldigen. Es gibt viel Arbeit. Doch zuerst brauche ich einmal kurz ihren Zauberstab."

Im ersten Moment war Harry verwundert, doch dann reichte er ihn an den Mann weiter. Der legte ihn zusammen mit einem silbernen Aurorenabzeichen auf den Tisch und sprach einen Zauber darüber der beide Gegenstände kurz aufleuchten ließ. „Nun können sie das Ministerium betreten ohne ihren Stab registrieren zu müssen. Das Abzeichen ist immer gut sichtbar an einem Umhang zu tragen.

Da sie James Potter ja bereits kennen gelernt haben, brauche ich sie ja nicht mehr miteinander bekannt machen. Er wird ab sofort ihr Partner sein. Informiert ist er bereits." Damit war Crouch dann auch verschwunden.

„Er steht unter Stress wie wir alle", meinte die Ministerin. „Jeder hier hat mehr zu tun als ihm lieb ist. Vor allem die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt steht auf dem Spiel. Wenn sie es also irgendwie vermeiden können, zaubern sie nicht vor Muggeln."

„Ich werde tun was ich kann", versicherte Harry und verabschiedete sich dann auch. Auf dem weg ins Büro der Auroren fragte er sich, wie sein Vater wohl reagieren würde.

Er selbst freute sich über diesen Umstand. Immerhin konnte er ihn so kennen lernen, ohne sich in seine nähe schleichen zu müssen. Und die Chancen seine Mutter zu treffen, stiegen auch um einiges.

In der Aurorenabteilung angekommen, brauchte er nicht lang um das Büro seines Vaters wieder zu finden. Doch als er anklopfen wollte knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm: „Passen sie auf, er ist mies gelaunt."

Harry sah sich um und blickte direkt in Alastor Moodys Gesicht. Oder genauer gesagt in das noch nicht entstelltes Gesicht, eben jenes Auroren. Die Nase war noch ganz und er hatte auch noch beide Augen. Und beide Beine.

„Alastor Moody. Chef der zweiten Tüak. Und sie müssen Henry Evans sein. Die Verstärkung aus Amerika die man gestern schon mal ganz schön aufgemischt hat."

„Wenn sie unter aufgemischt verstehen, dass ich der einzige Überlebende aus einer Gruppe von Spitzenleuten bin, ja", meinte Harry, ehe er nachdenken konnte wenn er hier vor sich hatte. Aber entgegen einem Rüffel grinste Moody.

„Das nenn ich den richtigen Biss. Sie schaffen es sicher Potter am leben zu halten", meinte Moody und Harry fuhr herum aus die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Das hab ich gehört Alastor und ich bin sehr gut selbst in der Lage auf mein leben aufzupassen", schnaubte ein James Potter den Harry so nicht erwartet hatte. Irgendwas musste seinem Vater gründlich die Laune verhagelt haben.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter", grüßte er dennoch höflich.

„Freut mich wenn ihrer gut war. Meiner war eher bescheiden. Kommen sie noch mal rein oder wollen sie da Wurzeln schlagen", wurde er nur angemuffelt und Moody verschwand auch mit einem Schulterklopfen.

Etwas argwöhnisch betrat Harry das Büro. Man spürte förmlich die dicke Luft hier.

„Ihren Platz kennen sie ja. Durften ihn ja gestern schon mal ausprobieren", meinte James nur und ließ dann zwei Rote Mappen auf den Tisch fallen. „Durchsehen und das wichtigste zusammenfassen. Pergament ist in der untersten Schublade links von ihnen. Federn und Tinte in der darüber. Ich bin für ne Stunde außer Haus. Wenn was ist, Moody wird ihnen sicher gern helfen." Damit rauschte sein Vater auch schon aus dem Büro und Harry sah ihm nur sprachlos hinterher.

„Heilige scheiße, was ist denn in den Gefahren?" fragte er schließlich in den leeren Raum.

„Er hat seit fast vier Monaten keinen Partner mehr. Und die letzen beiden sind innerhalb von 6 Monaten umgekommen. Einen haben die Todesser vor seinen Augen brutal abgeschlachtet, ohne das James was unternehmen konnte, der andre wurde zu hause hingerichtet, direkt nach dem Dienst. James hatte ihn noch bis zur Haustür gebracht. Seit dem zieht es vor allein zu arbeiten", erklärte eine ruhige und tiefe Stimme von der immer noch offenen Tür her.

Ein großer Mann, etwas älter als sein Vater stand dort. blonde kurze Haare und tiefblaue Augen. „Frank Longbottem. Ich bin James Pendant, des Kommandos eins."

„Henry Evans", stellte er sich vor und reichte Nevilles Vater die Hand. Deutlich sah er jetzt die Ähnlichkeit.

„Sie dürfen James es nicht übel nehmen. Er steht ziemlich weit oben auf der Abschusslinde von sie wissen schon wem. Er will einfach nicht noch mehr Menschenleben gefährden", erklärte Frank.

„Dann sollte ich Mr. Potter wohl so schnell wie möglich klar machen, dass ich sehr gut auf meinen Hintern aufpassen kann. Vor allem gegenüber größenwahnsinnigen Schwarzmagiern die sich selbst zum Lord ernannt haben", stellte Harry pragmatisch fest und erntete dafür einen besorgten Blick.

„Sie sollten keine Scherze über den Unnennbaren machen. Er ist ein sehr mächtig", sagte Frank ernst und verabschiedete sich dann.

Seufzend wandte Harry sich dann den Akten zu. So hatte er sich das ganze hier nicht vorgestellt. Sicher wusste er dass auch Schreibtischarbeit dazugehörte. Aber an den Schreibtisch verbannt zu werden, aus Angst das er sterben könnte, war nichts, womit er leben konnte. Er würde später einmal wohl ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Vater reden müssen. Doch zuerst würde er die Akten durchforsten und die ihm gestellte Aufgabe erledigen. Immerhin wollte er sich von seinem Vater nicht sagen lassen müssen, dass er ihn bei so einer einfachen Aufgabe enttäuschte.

Diese Aufgabe war allerdings nach einer halben Stunde schon erledigt, da kaum etwas Interessantes oder Brauchbares in den Akten stand. Es schien nur eine Beschäftigungstherapie zu sein, während sein Vater die wirklich spannenden Sachen allein machte.

Seufzend aber auch grummelnd lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen und dann darüber nachzudenken wie, wie er seinem Vater vernünftig klar machte, das er kein Schwächling war und auf sich acht geben konnte.

Und das war erst mal das wichtigste. Nicht das er unter noch strengere Beobachtung geriet und seine Mission so gefährdet werden würde. Das konnte er nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Andererseits. Sich kleinere Pläne zu machen, wie er was erledigen konnte, das war schon etwas das ihm die Wartezeit hier vertreiben würde.


	7. Kapitel 7

Guten Morgen Ihr Lieben,es ist wieder Samstag und damit Zeit für ein Neues Kapitel.. Ihr habt mich mal wieder überwältigt mit euren Reviews... das macht richtig Freude. Vielen Lieben Dank dafür.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und verzeiht evtl. Tippfehler auf Wunsch eines Reviewers hab ich hier noch ein bisschen was eingebaut, was zu Stellenweisen klitzekleinen Abweichungen geführt hat, die leider nicht korrigiert sind. Mein Bata hat aber die Neue Version schon und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich bald auch hierzu eine korrigierte Fassung bekomme.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen  
Eure Imo

7. … an James Potters Seite sein um so mehr.

Als James Potter zurückkam war er wesentlich besser gelaunt. Harrys Laune dagegen war ziemlich mies. Immerhin hatte er nicht nur eine, sondern zwei Stunden hier gesessen und so gut wie nichts getan.

„Und? Fertig?", erkundigte James sich.

Harry schnaubte lediglich und warf einfach die Pergamentrolle auf den zweiten Schreibtisch, denn jede seiner Retourkutschen enthielt mindestens einmal das Wort „Dad". Er war also auf dem besten Wege seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen und das schon am ersten Tag.

Sein Vater sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an und insgeheim wartete Harry nur auf eine Beschwerde. Aber die kam nicht. Stattdessen nahm sein Vater die Rolle in die Hand und überflog sie.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich. „Und jetzt gehen wir ein wenig trainieren."

Harry sah seinen Vater erstaunt an. „Trainieren? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das nötig habe."

James freundlicher Blick erstarrte und wurde missmutig. „Jeder hat Training nötig", sagte er nur und ging voraus.

Harry erhob sich seufzend von seinem Stuhl und folgte seinem Vater in den Fahrstuhl. Er fuhr noch ein Stockwerk tiefer und ging dann zunächst in Richtung der Gerichtsräume. Doch keinen von ihnen betraten sie. Stattdessen nahm James einen schmalen Durchgang der daran vorbei führte und öffnete dann eine kaum zu sehende Tür.

Dahinter verbarg sich ein großer Raum, ausgelegt mit hellen weichen Matten. Er sah fast so aus wie der, in dem Harry die letzte Woche verbracht hatte.

„Also. Ich würde sagen wir fangen mit einem Trainingsduell an", meinte James und legte den Aurorenumhang ab.

Harry dagegen konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass das hier real war. Sein Vater wollte sich mit ihm tatsächlich duellieren. Nicht dass er was dagegen gehabt hätte von seinem Vater unterrichtet zu werden, aber er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es allzu viel gab was er noch nicht konnte. Außerdem war die Zeit hier eigentlich zu gefährlich um sich mit solchem Kleinkram abzugeben.

Aber sein Vater schien das anders zu sehen, denn er sah ihn auffordernd an. Also warf auch Harry seinen Umhang bei Seite und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf.

Und kaum dass er stand wurde er auch schon angegriffen und das Duell das entbrannte war hart. Harry war wirklich einen Moment lang überrascht wie einfallsreich sein Vater im Duell war, aber so langsam verstand er auch, wie es seinen Eltern gelungen sein musste dreimal Voldemort zu entkommen. Sein Vater hatte den dunklen Lord vermutlich ziemlich vorgeführt. Und wenn seine Mutter auch nur halb so klug war wie Remus es ihm vermittelt hatte, war Voldemort sicherlich stinksauer.

Und dann kam auch noch die Prophezeiung dazu. Das hatte sicherlich dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen. Deswegen hatten sie sterben müssen.

Was Harry aber auch noch bewusst wurde, er aber nicht ändern konnte, war seine eigene Hemmschwelle. Er konnte sich einfach nicht durchringen seinen Vater so anzugreifen, dass ihm womöglich etwas passieren würde.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb James Potter am Ende des Duells, nicht gerade begeistert dreinschaute und ihm einige Dinge beibringen wollte, die er für wichtig hielt im Laufe ihrer Zusammenarbeit.

„Fein. Aber ich geh trotzdem erst einmal Mittagessen. Auf leeren Magen lernt es sich nämlich nicht", erklärte Harry und ließ seinen Vater einfach stehen. Irgendwie vermittelte ihm sein Vater das Gefühl ein vollkommener Anfänger zu sein.

Streng genommen mochte das auch so sein, aber zählen tat das nicht. Mit seiner neuen Identität war um sieben Jahre älter als sein Vater und hatte theoretisch dementsprechend mehr Erfahrung.

„Du lässt es dir ja aber auch gefallen", murmelte Harry sich selbst zu. Nur er konnte seinem Vater wohl kaum zeigen, was tatsächlich in ihm steckte. Dann würde er sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen als er gebrauchen konnte. Es war also besser es einfach hinzunehmen und das Spiel mitzuspielen. So würde er hoffentlich am schnellsten das Vertrauen seines Vaters gewinnen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen aber nicht viel anders, abgesehen davon, dass Harry auch einige Todesser befragen durfte oder seinem Vater bei Befragungen zusah. Einige von ihnen kannte Harry, auch wenn er sich nur mit sehr wenigen selbst duelliert hatte. Die meisten waren vom Rest des Ordens oder von den Auroren dingfest gemacht worden.

Dann wurde Harry natürlich auch von seinem Vater in der Aurorenabteilung herumgeführt und bekam einiges erklärt. So erfuhr Harry, dass der Chef des ersten Aufklärungskommandos für Todesserüberfälle Rufus Scimegour war. Allerdings fand Harry den Mann in dieser Zeit ebenso unsympathisch wie zu seiner Zeit. Der einzige Unterschied den er zwischen den beiden Versionen feststellen konnte war, dass der Jüngere noch nicht hinkte. Und Harry war dankbar dafür Moody als Boss zu haben. Der verstand ihn und Harry konnte ihn einigermaßen einschätzen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Sirius arbeitete für die magische Strafverfolgung. Die Abteilung die sich mit Leuten wie Mugundus Fletcher beschäftigen. Da die beiden Tüak allerdings ziemlich mit Fällen ausgelastet waren mussten auch sie sich mit den Anhängern Voldemorts befassen und galten intern als dritte Tüak.

Natürlich wollte sein Vater auch einiges über Amerika wissen, vor allem über die Vorgehensweisen und Handhabungen.

„Bei uns arbeitet man nicht wirklich in Zweierteams. Sicher hat jeder einen Partner mit dem er vorwiegend Fälle bearbeitet, aber offiziell sind wir in Gruppen von fünf oder sechs Leuten eingeteilt die sich mit zwei bis drei Fällen gleichzeitig beschäftigen. Jeder von uns hat zwar eine Grundausbildung in allen Bereichen, aber über kurz oder lang wird man dann doch ein Experte für ein Gebiet. Duellanten, Fluchbrecher, Wissenschaftler, Tränkebrauer. In aller Regel besteht ein Team aus je einem dieser Spezialisten.

Allerdings sind wir ähnlich strukturiert wie ihr. Jede Gruppe hat einen Leiter und der ist einem Abteilungsleiter gegenüber verantwortlich und die Leiter wiederum dem Chef der Auroren und der unserem Minister", berichtete Harry von seinem aus dem Buch angeeigneten Wissen.

„Es gibt aber auch noch diverse Sondereinsatztruppen. Auroren mit Sonderausbildung die vorwiegend allein arbeiten. Sie sind trainiert darauf sich in feindlichem Gebiet unauffällig zu bewegen, sich beim Feind einzuschleichen oder in Gruppen lautlos ein ganzes Gebäude einzunehmen. Was mir aber besonders auffällt, oder du mir noch nicht erzählt hast, wir beschäftigen auch Werwölfe und Vampire. Sie haben die gleichen Aufgaben wie wir, bekommen die gleiche Bezahlung, nur ihre Methoden sind ihren Fähigkeiten angepasst.

Deswegen auch mein Verdacht gegenüber Sirius Mitbewohner. Ich habe sehr wohl erkannt was er ist. "

James Potter nickte leicht. „Diese Regelung gibt es bei uns definitiv nicht. Werwölfe und Vampire gelten als gefährlich und sind strengen Regeln unterworfen was ihren Lebensraum oder auch ihren Aufenthalt bei Vollmond angeht", erklärte James Potter.

„Auch bei uns gibt es Gesetze dahingehend, Merlin bewahre uns vor dem Chaos das herrschen würde wenn wir die nicht hätten, aber der Status als Auror gibt ihnen ein paar Freiheiten und ausgeweitete Möglichkeiten den Gesetzen nachzukommen. Und die Vorraussetzungen als Werwolf oder Vampir in diesen Dienst zu kommen ist nicht ganz so leicht wie das jetzt klingen mag. Nicht jeder wird einfach so aufgenommen, er muss schon gewisse Vorraussetzungen mitbringen", erklärte Harry. Das Thema hatte ihm ganz besonders gefallen.

„Remus würde das sicher gefallen", stellte James Potter fest. „Welche Regeln habt ihr im Duell?"

Harry sah seinen Vater leicht nachdenklich an. „In einem Duell auf Leben und Tod? Da ist alles erlaubt was einem am Leben erhält. Wenn es sein muss auch der Todesfluch."

„O.k. Das ist bei uns nicht so einfach. Um straffrei den Todesfluch anzuwenden zu dürfen, muss schon einiges zusammen kommen. Wie steht es mit schwarzer Magie? Wie weit liegen da eure Freiheiten?"

„Weit. Graue Magie gehört zur Grundausbildung, schwarze wird als Wahlmöglichkeit angeboten und es gibt meines Wissens nach nur wenige, die das nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Sicher wirft das kein gutes Licht auf einen Beamten wenn man sofort zu diesen Mitteln greift, aber letztendlich ist es doch jedem selbst überlassen, wann er diese Flüche benutzt. Und ich habe nicht vor mich hier umbringen zu lassen."

„Versuch sie nicht zu benutzen", riet James ihm. „Unsere Regeln sind dahingehend bei weitem nicht so locker, auch wenn wir hier auch als Pflicht dunkle Flüche lernen. Aber man macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass es eigentlich nicht gern gesehen wird, wenn man sie benutzt."

Harry zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte in dieser Sache einen Standpunkt und von dem würde er nicht abrücken. Magie war Magie und nur der Sinn des Nutzens zählte. Einen Menschen zu töten, um hundert zu retten war in seinen Augen durchaus legitim geworden, auch wenn jeder andere das nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte.

Dann war ihre Mittagspause auch schon beendet, ebenso das Thema, auch wenn James Potter Harry nochmal wirklich eindringlich nahe legte, sich möglichst nur auf Magie zu beschränken die keinen wirklichen Schaden anrichtete oder auf Qual und Folter ausgelegt war.

Auch nach diesem Gespräch änderte sich für Harry jedoch erst einmal nicht viel. Scheinbar war sein Vater darum bemüht ihm auch weiterhin einen Einblick in ihre Arbeitsweise zu geben und nicht in Konflikte zu ziehen. Den anderen Auroren entging das selbstverständlich nicht und Harry bekam durchaus mit, dass sie Wetten darauf abschlossen, wie lang er sich so hinhalten lassen würde, bis er das Handtuch schmiss und James Potter wieder allein arbeitete.

Aber Harry schwor sich, dass er diesen Gefallen seinem Vater garantiert nicht tun würde, ob das nun wahr war oder nicht. Stattdessen gab er sich in den gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden alle Mühe seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er keinen Babysitter brauchte, auch ohne dunkle Magie. Doch das war offensichtlich leichter gedacht als getan.

Erst in den Abendstunden eines Tages Mitte Januar wurde sein Durchhaltevermögen belohnt. Eigentlich hatte Harry schon Feierabend, aber er wollte noch einige Berichte fertig schreiben da er am morgigen Tag frei hatte und diese Sachen nicht bis zum übernächsten liegen lassen wollte.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und eine über die Gänge hallende stimme rief alle Kampffähigen Auroren ins große Besprechungszimmer.

„Großeinsatz", war James Erklärung auf Harrys fragenden Blick und beide eilten in den nicht weit entfernten Raum wo sie drei Minuten später erfuhren, dass es einen Angriff auf ein kleines Dorf Namens Fair Haven gab. Es lag in Schottland hatte etwa 500 Einwohner wovon etwa 50 Zauberer waren. Die Anzahl der Gegner war leider unbekannt da ein kleines Mädchen den Angriff gemeldet hatte.

Von Crouch wurden sie in Gruppen unterteilt die verschiedene Punkte zugewiesen bekamen wohin sie zu apparieren hatten und dann ging es auch schon los.

In kleinen Gruppen disapparierten sie aus einem geheimen, nur für diese Fälle geöffneten, Raum auf ihrer Etage und als Harry mit seinem Vater den Ort des Geschehens erreichte musste er erst einmal schlucken.

Tote Körper von Muggeln waren über eine breite Straße verteilt. Offensichtlich waren sie bei der Flucht ermordet morden. Feuer loderten und warfen schauriges Licht über die Straßen, der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und Holz lag in der Luft. In der Ferne hörte man gellende Schreie und begeisterte Anfeuerungen.

Harry kam die Galle hoch allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Todesser hier irgendwo eine ihrer grausigen Partys veranstalteten, die auch er schon gesehen hatte. Und das was er 1994 auf der Weltmeisterschaft erlebt hatte, war harmlos dagegen das, was diese armen Menschen nun zu erleiden hatten. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ in ihm eine gehörige Portion Wut aufsteigen.

„Noch können sie umkehren", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters neben, der ernst klang.

Harry sah auf und bemerkte dann fast schon eisig: „Halt mich ruhig für einen Waschlappen. Ich verkrieche mich trotzdem nicht in einer Ecke und weine nach meiner Mutter, während diese Dreckskerle Unschuldige quälen. Ich werde diesen Bastarden zeigen wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hat."

Damit rannte er los und folgte den anderen Auroren in Richtung der Schreie. Dass sein Vater ihm besorgt und auch irgendwie misstrauisch nachsah bemerkte er nicht.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld, welches sich zwei Straßen weiter auf einem großen freien Platz befand, war die Hölle los. Todesser, mindestens zwei Dutzend, duellierten sich mit Auroren, während Muggel mitten unter ihnen standen und um Hilfe schrieen. Teilweise waren sie verletzt oder knieten bei anderen Verletzten oder gar Toten.

Voldemorts Anhänger benutzen sie als Schutzschilde oder fluchten sie einfach über den Haufen wenn sie im Weg waren.

Besonders schwer machte es den Auroren, dass die meisten Kollegen schon zu Hause waren, als der Alarm einging und übers Flohnetzwerk dauerte es länger alle zu informieren. Damit waren die magischen Gesetzeshüter hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl.

Harry stürzte sich in das Kampfgewusel und rettete einen fünfjährigen Jungen vor dem Fluch eines Todessers.

„Lauf weg", rief er ihm noch zu während er sich darum bemühte den Angreifer in der schwarzen Kutte von sich fern zu halten. Dabei wurde Harry eines schnell klar. Auch wenn es in seiner Zeit geheißen hatte, das Voldemort schrecklicher geherrscht haben sollte denn je, konnte das kaum was mit der Grausamkeit seiner Überfälle zu tun gehabt haben. Denn dieser war nicht weniger brutal als die, die er miterlebt hatte.

Außerdem musste Harry sich doch mächtig anstrengen nicht zu sterben, so wie einige andere Auroren um ihn herum. Was allerdings bei vier Gegnern ihn selbst nicht sonderlich erschreckte. Auch er hatte irgendwo seine Grenzen und sich als übermächtig zu bezeichnen wagte Harry noch lange nicht, auch wenn er ein gewisses Potential durchaus sein eigenes nennen konnte.

Und als ihn ein schwarzmagischer Fluch am Bauch streifte hatte er endgültig die Nase voll sich an die Regeln zu halten. Die Todesser wurden immer mehr und sie benutzen Flüche die dermaßen weit hinter der Legalität lagen, dass es wirklich gefährlich war sich innerhalb der Regeln zu bewegen. Mit einem ebenfalls heftigen schwarzmagischen Fluch setzte er seinen Gegner außer Gefecht und sprach dann in einer kurzen Zeit der Ruhe die er hatte, den Gegenzauber über das was ihn gerade verletzt hatte. Langsam und schmerzhaft verätzte dieser Fluch nämlich die Haut und wenn er zu lang wirkte verlor man irgendwann vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein und zog sich auch noch eine schwere Blutvergiftung zu.

Dann war er aber auch schon wieder in einen Kampf verwickelt mit zwei Gegnern, konnte aber trotzdem aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten wie sein Vater, umgeben von drei Todessern schreiend zu Boden ging und die Kollegen in der Nähe waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Mit einer kurzen wortlosen Bewegung seines Stabes, er benutzte dabei eine der Formeln die erst in 40 Jahren entdeckt werden würden, schickte der seine Gegner ins Land der Träume und knöpfte sich die Todesser vor die die Muße hatten seinen Vater zu foltern. Einer nach dem anderen ging zu Boden und noch zwei weitere mehr, die sich hatten einmischen wollen.

Harry hatte dabei selbst einige weitere Verletzungen einstecken müssen, aber daran hatte er sich im Laufe der eineinhalb Jahre gewöhnt. Er störte sich nicht mehr an brennenden Wunden oder gar gebrochenen Knochen. Adrenalin war so ziemlich das beste Schmerzmittel das es für ihn ab.

Er kam aber nicht dazu seinem Vater wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, wurde er doch auf halbem Wege von jemandem abgefangen, den er nur zu gut kannte. Bellatrix Lestrange. Und die war, ohne die Verwirrung die Askaban bei ihr hinterlassen hatte, eine noch gefährlichere Gegnerin, wie er schnell erkennen musste. Sie verpasste ihm noch einige weitere Blessuren, ehe sie, zusammen mit allen anderen Todessern, das Weite suchte. Aber Harry hatte wenigstens die Genugtuung hatte auch ihr einiges zugefügt zu haben.

Für einen Moment hielt der Zeitreisende inne um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er sich fasste und dann die Verwundeten mitversorgte. Für einen Mann, ganz in seiner Nähe, der schrie wie am Spieß, konnte er aber nicht mehr viel tun. Der Fluch der den Kollegen getroffen hatte zerfraß ihn von innen und war sogar zu seiner Zeit noch unumkehrbar. Deswegen schockte er ihn, das einzige was er legal für ihn tun konnte, selbst wenn der Todesfluch wohl die wirkliche Erlösung für den armen Mann gewesen wäre.

Wie in Trance tat Harry für alle die er erreichte was er konnte. Was sonst um ihn herum geschah nahm er kaum noch wahr. Erst als Sirius ihn ansprach, kam er wieder richtig zu sich.

„Evans, Sie sollten sich versorgen lassen. Und Sie sollten sich eine gute Erklärung für die schwarze Magie einfallen, denn die wird man ganz sicher haben wollen."

Harry sah seinen Paten grimmig an und zeigte dem dann die Fluchwunde an der linken Bauchseite. Sie war noch immer schwarz verfärbt und dunkles Blut sickerte aus ihr hervor. „Ich denke das reicht als Erklärung, oder?"

Sirius war für einen Moment wohl völlig entsetzt ehe er sagte: „Ins Mungo, sofort."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich hab den Gegenfluch schon gesprochen, sonst würde ich kaum noch auf den Beinen sein und hier sind genug die es nötiger haben, sich einen Schmerztrank reinzuschütten. Ich halte eine Menge aus", meinte Harry und half dann genau diesen Menschen weiter, allerdings sehr viel klarer im Kopf.

Erst mit den letzten Verwundeten reiste auch er ins magische Krankenhaus um sich selbst versorgen zu lassen. Den Heiler erstaunte er wohl gleich zwei Mal. Zum einen damit, dass er es überhaupt allein ins Behandlungszimmer schaffte, zum anderen damit, dass er keinen starken Schmerztrank haben wollte, allenfalls etwas Leichtes. Und dass er gehen wollte, nachdem man ihn versorgt hatte.

Und da der Heiler nicht die Ruhe hatte mit ihm über so etwas zu diskutieren, musste er nur etwas unterschreiben, dass er auf eigenes Risiko ging. Er bekam noch einen Trank in die Hand gedrückt, der eine Blutvergiftung verhindern würde, dann konnte er verschwinden.

Und das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, fiel ihm dann auch sein Vater auf. Seine Kleider waren arg mitgenommen, er selbst bleich und ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, aber dennoch diskutierte auch er mit dem Heiler darüber zu gehen. Und derjenige der ihn behandelt hatte, hatte offensichtlich sehr wohl die Ruhe sich auf diese Diskussion einzulassen. Oder sein Vater hatte noch mehr abbekommen als er.

Aber egal wie es auch war, dass sein Vater sich trotz allem auf den Beinen halten konnte beruhigte ihn. Es war eine ziemliche Erleichterung zu wissen dass es ihm gut ging.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn, so leichtsinnig es auch war, ins Büro. Zu Hause würde er nur von Träumen heimgesucht werden an die er momentan nicht denken wollte. Noch nicht. Noch hatte er zu viel Angst vor seinen eigenen Dämonen, auch wenn er sich ihnen sicherlich heute Nacht würde stellen müssen. Aber jetzt nahm er sich die Freiheit auch einmal Feige zu sein, solang er noch einen Fluchtweg offen hatte.

Im Büro herrschte eine sehr gedrückte Stimmung. Einige Frauen lehnten sich gegen Wände und schluchzten, andere sahen ihn verzweifelt und flehend an. Doch Harry stand ganz und gar nicht der Sinn danach irgendwen zu trösten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er die meisten nach denen er gefragt wurde nicht mal kannte. Er wollte jetzt sich erst mal setzen und einen Tee haben, zur Beruhigung.

In seinem Büro erwartete ihn jedoch ein Schock mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, wirbelte ein roter Haarschopf zu ihm herum und für einen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt Ginny vor sich zu sehen.

Aber dann registrierte er das Weinen eines Kindes und erkannte seine eigenen grünen Augen in der Person gegenüber. Und sein erster Gedanke war, dass alle Recht gehabt hatten. Er hatte die Augen seiner Mutter.

„Was ist mit James?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wo ist er?"

Harry verkniff sich das auf die Lippe beißen, weil er sich für einen Moment gewünscht hatte sie würde ihm um den Hals fallen vor Freude, dass er lebend wieder zurückgekommen war. Aber das war schlecht umsetzbar. Immerhin hatte sie ihn auf dem Arm, auch wenn er schrie wie am Spieß.

„Bitte, Sir. Ich bin James Frau", erklärte sie leise, fast schon unter Tränen und langsam auf ihn zukommend.

Harry atmete erst mal durch und machte die Tür zu, um die Geräusche vom Flur auszusperren.

„James geht es gut, denke ich", erklärte er dann, ihr entgegen gehend. „Er ist zwar im Krankenhaus, aber als ich ihn gerade gesehen habe, hat er mit einem Heiler gestritten und ich würde meinen, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist."

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter hellte sich auf ehe sie tatsächlich anfing zu Weinen und ihm in die Arme fiel. „Merlin sein Dank", schniefte sie dabei.

Harry zuckte unter dem Schmerz, den das in seinem eigenen geschundenen Körper auslöste etwas zusammen, aber das wurde sofort abgelöst von einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Dann fasste er sich aber und legte er vorsichtig die Arme um seine Mutter und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, so wie er es mit Ginny in dieser Situation auch getan hätte. Allerdings fand er diese ganze Situation schon seltsam. Er war immerhin ein Fremder für seine Mutter.

Außerdem hoffte er inständig, dass sein Vater das nicht falsch verstehen würde, sollte er sie so erwischen. Denn der Remus aus seiner Zeit hatte ihm erzählt, dass sein Vater durchaus eifersüchtig werden konnte und mit ihm dann nicht zu spaßen war. Seine Frau verteidigte er vor jedem wie ein Löwe.

„James wird sicher gleich herkommen, Mrs. Potter. Ganz bestimmt", sagte er. „Ich kenne ihn zwar noch nicht lange, aber nachdem was ich von anderen gehört habe, lässt er sich so schnell nicht unter kriegen."

„Ich weiß", schniefte seine Mutter, sich von ihm lösend aber keinesfalls Abstand nehmend. „Aber Voldemort wird immer grausamer und… die Todesser werden immer grausamer.

Ich habe einfach Angst davor, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr zurück kommt und ich mit unserem Sohn ganz allein bin."

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Allein der Gedanke daran was in nicht mal mehr 10 Monaten passieren würde wenn er nichts tat, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„So schnell lass ich dich nicht allein, Lily. Und ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich mich nicht einfach mit Voldemort anlege", kam es von der Tür her und im nächsten Moment lag seine Mutter auch schon in den Armen des Mannes zu dem sie gehörte. In denen seines Vaters.

Harry brauchte sich nicht umsehen, um dies genau zu wissen und er war dankbar für dessen Auftauchen. So konnte er sich ungesehen die Tränen aus den Augen wischen, ehe er sich umdrehte.

„Ist ja gut Liebes. Es ist alles OK. Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer", sagte sein Vater und strich seiner Mutter dabei sanft über´s Haar.

Harry sah allerdings aus der Entfernung, dass sein Vater gerade schlichtweg gelogen hatte. Das rechte Bein belastete er fast nicht und er war immer noch bleich wie eine Leiche. Zudem schien er krampfhaft ein Zittern seiner rechten Hand zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich hab nur was von einem Großeinsatz gehört", sagte Lily über das Weinen ihres Sohnes hinweg, der sich auch jetzt nicht beruhigen ließ. Und dem großen Harry ging das jetzt doch so langsam auf die Nerven.

„Es gab einen Überfall auf Fair Haven. Ziemlich blutig. Die Details erspar ich dir", antwortete James und nahm dann das schreiende Kind auf den Arm. „Und was hat mein kleiner Sonnenschein? Daddy ist doch hier. Es gibt nichts warum du so weinen musst. Was soll denn der Onkel Henry von dir denken", meinte er, doch das beruhigte das Kind nicht im mindesten.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen unter der Nennung des Namens. „Wenn Onkel, dann Onkel Harry. Henry klingt einfach nur spießig", sagte er und trat vorsichtig zu seinem Vater um sich selbst einmal genau anzusehen. Wer bekam schon mal so eine Gelegenheit.

„Du bist aber ein süßer Spatz", murmelte er und streichelte vorsichtig die Wange des Kindes das daraufhin langsam ruhiger wurde und ihn aus großen geröteten blaugrünen Augen ansah.

„Er heißt auch Harry", sagte sein Vater während seine Mutter scheinbar sprachlos geworden war.

„Darf ich mal", fragte der erwachsene Harry und wurde von seinem Vater misstrauisch beäugt, was schon etwas wehtat. Aber dann bekam er sich selbst doch auf den Arm. Wohl auch weil die Kräfte seines Vaters langsam zu schwinden schienen und er leicht ins schwanken kam.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich dann in dem erwachsenen Harry schon breit, denn sein kleines Ich musterte ihn aus großen Augen und fing dann kindlich an zu grinsen.

„Du scheinst mich ja zu mögen", stellte Harry lächelnd fest, während er zugeben musste, dass er ganz schön schwer war mit sechs Monaten. Deswegen setzte er sich auch auf seinen Platz im Büro und das Kind vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

Und auch James hatte sich schon gesetzt und Lily nutzte die Zeit ihren Mann etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Harry derweil spielte ein wenig mit sich, indem er sich selbst immer mal wieder auf die Nase stubbste oder auf die Wange. Und mit den knappen Sechs Monaten die er alt war, fand der kleine Harry das lustig und gluckste immer mal wieder vergnügt.

„Wie alt sind Ihre Kinder?" fragte Lily plötzlich und Harry sah auf.

„Eineinhalb Jahre ist mein Kleiner", antwortete Harry.

„Und Sie haben keine Fotos hier?" erkundigte sich James, auf dessen Schreibtisch ein Bild von seiner Familie stand.

Harry stockte kurz und sah dann erst mal sein kleines Ich an, das die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Leicht lächelnd nahm große Harry die und führte sie zu seiner Nase.

„Nachdem was ich hier gleich am ersten Tag erlebt habe, war mir das einfach zu riskant. Ich traue diesen Todessern alles zu. Auch Kontakte ins Ausland. Deswegen hab ich die erst gar nicht ausgepackt."

James nickte und alle sahen sich dann um, als die Tür aufging. „Alles klar, Krone?", erkundigte sich der reingekommene Sirius.

„Geht schon. Was ist mit dir?", meinte der und Sirius grinste.

„Schrammen, Kratzer und ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Also das übliche", meinte der und sah dann Harry an. „Und Sie? Die haben Eie ja ganz schön erwischt."

„Alles ok… ein paar Stunden schlaf und ich bin wieder auf den Beinen", sagte er.

Sirius nickte und kniete sich dann neben ihm während sein Blick auf dem Kleinen lag. „Und was macht mein Patenkind? Gehst du deinem Onkel etwa fremd?"

„Sieht so aus", schmunzelte James. „Evans hat ihn nur gestreichelt und er hat aufgehört zu weinen."

„So, so", machte Sirius und stubbste dem Baby auf die Nase. „Sollte ich etwa eifersüchtig werden?"

Der erwachsene Harry schmunzelte leicht, während sein kleines Selbst den Mann groß ansah. „Ich glaube er will sagen, Onkel Sirius, du hast einen Knall."

Sirius fing an zu lachen und nahm den kleinen Harry dann auf den Arm. „So, so… einen Knall hab ich also, ja?"

„Dem stimme ich definitiv zu", meinte Lily. „Und ich muss ihn dir jetzt entführen, es wird Zeit das er ins Bett kommt. Genau wie du James. Sonst sag ich Moody jetzt schon, dass du morgen nicht kommst."

James seufzte auf. „Geh du schon mal vor zum Fahrstuhl. Ich komm gleich nach, versprochen. Ich will nur noch was mit Evans klären."

Lily sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, nickte dann aber. „Ich warte unten." Sirius und James tauschten auch noch ein paar Blicke aber dann folgte auch er mit dem Baby auf dem arm.

Als die Bürotür schließlich geschlossen war, sah James Harry einen Moment lang schweigend an ehe er sagte: „Du bist besser als du es zeigst."

Harry verbot sich ein seufzen und zuckte stattdessen mit den Schultern. Es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, wenn seinem Vater das entgangen wäre. Nur gut, dass er sich für so einen Fall schon mal eine Ausrede überlegt hatte, war es doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass es irgendwann einmal passieren würde.

„Du zeigst mir wohl auch nicht, was du wirklich drauf hast, oder?", konterte er.

James Potter schwieg, ehe er wirklich seufzte. Harry hatte, auch wenn es irgendwie dreist war, nicht damit gerechnet.

„Vertrauen ist in dieser Zeit schwer. Sehr schwer", sagte James Potter dann. „Ich bin Voldemort schon zwei Mal entkommen und auch wenn ich mich bemühe das nicht so nah an mich ran zu lassen… ich bin vorsichtiger geworden. Definitiv. Ich hab eine Familie, und die geht mir über alles."

Harry nickte leicht. Das konnte er verstehen und wenn er versuchte sich in die Situation seines Vaters hinein zu versetzten würde er wohl auch so denken. Und das sagte er ihm auch, allerdings nicht Wortwörtlich. Er schob seine angebliche Familie vor, die er in dieser Situation wohl auch so schützen wollen würde.

„Allerdings kommen wir so nicht weiter. Die Kollegen wetten schon, wann ich das Handtuch werfe und Moody bitte, mich jemand anderem zuzuteilen.

Ich habe eigentlich nicht vorgehabt das zu tun, aber wenn wir beide keinen Konsens finden, finden, sehe ich keinen anderen Weg."

„So so… Wetten also", sagte James und Harry meinte ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen. Dann atmete James einmal durch.

„Na schön… du hast bewiesen, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst und Moody wird es kaum zulassen, dass ich noch länger allein arbeite. Also sollst du deine Chance haben."

Harry huschte ein leichtes Lächeln übers Gesicht, zumindest bis sein Vater ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der einem durchaus Schauer über den Rücken jagen konnte. „Ich gebe dir aber auch einen guten Rat: Fall mir nicht in den Rücken. Du hast mich noch nicht erlebt, wenn ich wirklich wütend bin.

Mir sind Voldemorts Überzeugungstaktiken durchaus bewusst und wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchen solltest, bekommen wir beide ein wirkliches Problem miteinander."

Innerlich schluckte Harry leicht. Er spürte, dass sein Vater es ernst meinte. Todernst. Aber er hatte ja nicht vor ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Bei Merlin, er wollte ihm das Leben retten und zwar dann wenn es wirklich drauf ankam.

„Ich werde dir nicht in den Rücken fallen, James. Darauf hast du mein Wort. Lass uns einfach nochmal von vorn anfangen. Und… wenn du mich Harry nennen könntest… dieses Evans ist irgendwie kindisch. Wir sind doch keine 13 mehr."

James Potter musterte ihn noch einmal eingehend ehe er dann wieder leicht lächelte und nickte. „Einverstanden, Harry." Damit reichten sie sich die Hände und James fragte schmunzelnd: „Ist Ihre Frau auch so übertrieben führsorglich wie meine?"

„Ab und zu schon", sagte Harry, darum bemüht keine Trauer durchklingen zu lassen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Auch hier allen Lesern einen schönen guten Morgen,

und auch natürlich ein herzliches dankechön an die Reviewer.

Eine Reviwererin hat mich auf einen sehr entscheidenden Fehler aufmerksam gemacht. James erzählt in Kapitel 7 von seinen Begegnungen mit Voldemort und erwähnt das er ihm zwei mal gegenüber gestaneden hat.

**Es muss drei mal heißen, allein schon um die Vorgaben aus der Prophezeihung zu er füllen.**

Ansonsten gab es wohl nur einen Sehr amüsanten Tippfehler.. ich hab irgendwo aus der Aschussliste eine Abschusslinde gmeacht über mich selbst den Kopf stüttel

Heute hat der gute Dumbledore seinen ersten Auftritt, ich hoffe ich habe ihn einiger maßen hinbekommen außerdem... nein das verrate ich jetzt nicht. nur so viel... Der Grundstein für diverse Probleme für Harry wird heute gelegt... also viel Spaß

Eure Imo

8. Unbeobachtet? – Beobachtet?

Die Nacht verlief für Harry wie er es erwartet hatte. Erst fand er keinen Schlaf und dann träumte er lebhaft wie eh und je von seiner Vergangenheit. Deswegen wachte er schon um vier Uhr morgens auf ohne die Chance zu haben noch einmal einzuschlafen. Rastlos wälzte er sich hin und her bis er genug hatte und das einzige tat, was sinnvoll war. Er apparierte ins Büro um den Bericht über den Abend zu schreiben in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das helfen würde damit klar zu kommen und seine Alpträume wieder verbannen würde.

Dass er an seinem Schreibtisch beim Korrekturlesen eben dieses einschlief, merkte er erst als ihm der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in die Nase stieg. Etwas verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Sein Vater saß schmunzelnd auf der Schreibtischplatte und hielt zwei Becher der nachtschwarzen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. „Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Halb fünf. Wie spät ist es?", antwortete Harry und nahm den ihm angebotenen Becher entgegen.

„es ist kurz nach Acht", sagte James. „Und du siehst aus, als hättest du eine miese Nacht gehabt."

„Alpträume. Menschen sterben zu sehen macht mich fertig und weckt Erinnerungen, die ich lieber vergessen würde", erklärte Harry wahrheitsgetreu.

„Das ist nie einfach", sagte James und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl, wobei Harry nicht entging, dass sein Vater sein Bein noch nicht wieder richtig belastete. „Und wenn du mich fragst, ich will mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Denn wenn man sich an so was gewöhnt, wird es einem gleichgültig. Man kann seinen Job nicht mehr gewissenhaft erledigen oder wird unaufmerksam. Und Unaufmerksamkeit kann einem das eigene Leben schneller kosten als man sich umsehen kann."

Harry sah seinen Vater nachdenklich an. „Und wie wirst du mit dem fertig was passiert ist? Mit den Bildern von all diesen toten Menschen?"

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und sein Vater schien darüber nachzudenken. „Gar nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Nach Schlachten wie dieser hab auch ich Alpträume, weil ich das Gefühl habe, mehr hätte tun müssen.

Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass mich das runterzieht. Für mich ist das mehr ein Ansporn besser zu werden. Es bringt mich dazu zu trainieren und beim nächsten Mal noch ein Stück besser zu sein und so einen Menschen mehr retten zu können.

Die Bilder der Opfer sind in gewisser Weise meine Kraftquelle um weiter zumachen und das Ende des Krieges zu erleben."

Harry musste sich gestehen, dass diese Worte ihn beeindruckten. So hatte er noch nie versucht die Opfer zu sehen. Sicher, Sirius Tod hatte ihm den Mut gegeben aufzustehen und Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten und Dumbledores Tod hatte ihn erwachsen werden lassen. Aber in der Zeit danach hatte er all seine Freude verloren. Einfach alle. Und alles was er vom ihrem Tod mitgenommen hatte, war eine gehörige Portion Hass. Er hatte einfach nur noch Wut gegenüber Voldemort empfunden und das hatte der im Endkampf deutlich zu spürten bekommen. Harry hatte es hinterher richtig entsetzt, was er mit Voldemort gemacht hatte.

„Sehr weise Worte James, die wir uns alle zu Herzen nehmen sollten, um nicht zu verzweifeln", kam es von der Tür her und als Harry sich umsah, wäre ihm fast der Becher aus der Hand gefallen.

Vor ihm stand Albus Dumbledore. Jünger als er ihn kannte, aber schon mit einem weißem langem Bart und heute in einer blau-funkelnden Robe gekleidet. Ein gütiger Blick traf ihn aus den klaren blauen Augen, die ihn über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg interessiert musterten. Und gerade diese Musterung bereitete Harry Unbehagen. Es war der Blick den der Schulleiter ihm gegenüber immer aufgesetzt hatte, wenn er im Anschluss mehr wusste als Harry zu sagen bereit gewesen war.

„Professor Dumbledore, guten Morgen", grüßte James und machte Harry dann mit ihm bekannt.

Harry reichte ihm höflich die Hand - immerhin kannten sie sich in dieser Zeit gar nicht - aber er wollte nicht allzu viel Zeit in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes verbringen, da er sehr gut wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore eine Nase dafür hatte, wenn es darum ging Dinge zu erfahren die er nicht wissen sollte. Das war auch der Grund warum er sofort seinen Geist geleert hatte, als der alte Mann ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte.

Er hatte es bisher nie ganz geschafft die Okklumentik zu meistern, aber er konnte es gut genug um sich Angreifer für einen kurzen Moment vom Hals zu halten. Und das hatte gegen Voldemort gereicht, da er seinem Erzfeind nicht viel Zeit gelassen hatte, zu erlesen welche Flüche er nutzen wollte. Er hatte es einfach getan. Zwar war das die anstrengendere Methode, aber er hatte nicht umsonst trainiert wie ein Besessener und er war ja auch erfolgreich gewesen.

Allerdings wollte er auf keinen Fall länger als unbedingt nötig mit Dumbledore in einem Zimmer bleiben. Also verabschiedete er sich schnell in die Kerker, um sich dort mal mit ein paar Todessern zu unterhalten. Dass er gerade damit das Interesse des alten Mannes weckte, konnte Harry nicht ahnen.

Im Büro dagegen ließen sich Albus Dumbledore und James Potter noch einen Moment Zeit und sprachen über belanglose Dinge, ehe sie sich auf dem Weg in ein Lokal gegenüber machten. Ein magisches Lokal wohlgemerkt, andernfalls hätten sie bei dem Aufzug des Schuldirektors wohl eines auf aufsehen erregt.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus James", stellte der Schulleiter fest, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Nur noch etwas angeschlagen von dem Angriff gestern. Ich nehme an, die Informationen haben sie schon erreicht?" sagte James und bestellte ihnen beiden dann einen Tee.

„Alastor hat mich informiert. Er erwähnte auch das man dich gefoltert hat."

James Potter seufzte. „Ich weiß ihre Sorge zu schätzen, Professor, aber würde ich nicht in der Lage sein, mich effektiv zu verteidigen wäre ich nicht hier. Ich habe es Lily geschworen, dass ich nur zur Arbeit gehe, wenn ich mir dessen sicher bin."

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht Professor Nennen sollst. Deine Schulzeit ist schon lang vorbei", bemerkte der Schulleiter leicht lächelnd, um die Anspannung etwas zu lösen.

„Und sie wissen, dass ich sie immer noch als das sehe", konterte James.

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Du hast mit deinem Neuen Kollegen schon über die Geschehnisse von gestern gesprochen?"

„Hab ich und für seine Einstellung ist sein Handeln durchaus gerechtfertigt. Außerdem ist er nicht von hier und wir sind es ja gewohnt, dass die Amerikaner etwas drastischer sind in ihren Mitteln. Ich kann es also nachvollziehen", sagte James und seufzte dann leise. „Ich hab ihm gestern indirekt Freundschaft angeboten. Wir wollen uns mehr vertrauen entgegen bringen. So wie ich es bisher gehandhabt hatte, wäre es ohnehin nicht weiter gegangen und mein Gefühl sagte mir einfach, dass der Junge ok ist."

Dumbledore schwieg, den jungen Mann eingehend musternd. „Er verbirgt etwas", sagte er dann. „Seine Augen spiegeln unendlich viel Leid und Schmerz wieder, versteckt hinter wilder Entschlossenheit und Macht.

Ich kann deinen Entschluss nachvollziehen, doch solltest du dennoch auf dich acht geben. Tom ist gerissen und zu vielem bereit. Es erschien mir schon ungewöhnlich, dass er als einziger überlebt haben soll. Mein Gefühl sagt mir das da mehr dahinter steckt."

James nickte leicht und bereute seinen Entschluss von gestern ein klein wenig. Hatte er doch Falsch gelegen? Hatte er sich auf ein Spiel mit dem Feuer eingelassen. Merlin, wenn Evans ihm wirklich in den Rücken viel und seiner Familie etwas antat, dann konnte niemand mehr diesen Kerl schützen.

„Ich weiß nicht was es ist James", sagte Dumbledore. „Sei einfach nur etwas vorsichtig. Beobachte ihn, studier ihn. Vielleicht ist es harmlos, oder anders als es den Anschein erweckt. Aber Vorsicht ist sicherlich besser als das Unglück zu beschwören."

„Sicher sir. Ich werde aufpassen."

Harry merkte in den Kerkern sehr schnell, dass er nicht weit kam. Zumindest nicht ohne irgendwem einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Etwas das man sicher in der Zentrale nicht gern sehen würde. Nicht mal in Amerika wurde Folter angewandt, um jemanden zum reden zu bringen. Aber seine Wut auf das Geschehene war immer noch zu groß, als das er sich lange würde beherrschen können.

Seine Moral hatte wohl wirklich unter dem Krieg gelitten und seine Hemmschwelle auf ein besorgniserregendes Maß sinken lassen. Dabei hatte er doch geschworen, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Er würde sich wohl was einfallen lassen müssen, um das in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber für heute war es wirklich zu viel und er ging eine Weile an die frische Luft, um sich dort wieder zu beruhigen.

Auch in den nächsten tagen blieben die Alpträume. Harry begann also mehr und mehr zu arbeiten oder zu trainieren, um so müde wie möglich ins Bett zu fallen. Das sein Vater ihn nun wirklich in die Arbeit mit einbezog kam ihm dabei sehr zu Gute. Harry wurde mitgenommen wenn es darum ging Verdächtige zu befragen oder zu observieren, aber auch in die Winkelgasse gingen sie zusammen, um dort für ein paar Stunden Wache zu schieben und der Bevölkerung etwas mehr Sicherheit zu geben.

Für das letzte Wochenende des Januars hatte Harry sich vorgenommen mit seinem Auftrag zu beginnen. Er hatte für sich recht schnell beschlossen, dass seine Hemmschwelle wohl nur wieder gehoben werden konnte, wenn er sie in einem echten Duell befand. Und da er so etwas wohl nicht aus dem Stegreif provozieren konnte, schon gar nicht alle paar Tage, musste er sich Gedulden. Und während er das tat, würde er einfach schon mal damit beginnen weswegen er hergekommen war.

Also saß er nun saß er am Küchentisch seiner Wohnung, gebeugt über mehrere Pergamente, auf denen er alles notiert hatte was die Horkruxe betraf. Vor allem die Schutzzauber und die Wege sie aufzuheben. Aber auch die Fundorte und alles was sonst noch damit in Verbindung stand. Wenn ihm so irgendwas geschah, was seine Erinnerungen beeinträchtige, wäre etwas da auf das er würde zurückgreifen können. Wer wusste schon, was seine Zukunft in dieser Zeit noch brachte.

Als er die Pergamentblätter noch mal durchgehen wollte, um sich er zu gehen, dass er auch alles wirklich aufgeschrieben hatte, läutete es an der Wohnungstür. Misstrauisch, da er eigentlich niemanden erwartete öffnete er sie, doch es war nur Sirius in lockerer Freizeitkleidung. Ziemlich ungewohnt, wenn man bedachte das Harry ihn sonst nur in Uniform oder in seiner Zeit, ziemlich geschniegelt oder in Fetzen kannte.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem vierten Mann für ein paar Runden Poker. Hast du Lust?"

Im ersten Moment war Harry ziemlich verwundert über diese Einladung, aber nickte dann leicht, dankbar dafür das sein alter Ego ihm auch das beigebracht hatte, denn das war es was die amerikanischen Auroren gern spielten, auch wenn es ein Muggelspiel war. Und es war etwas, was er tatsächlich einigermaßen konnte.

„Ja… warum nicht. Ich komme gleich rüber. Ich mach nur eben den Ofen aus", meinte er und verschwand wieder in die Küche wo er schnell mit einem Sammelzauber die Papiere zusammenraffte und dann sicher in eine Schublade einschloss. Eine kurze Unterbrechung würde nicht schaden. Vor allem konnte er dann morgen noch einmal ganz von vorn alles durchlesen und übersah nicht einfach irgendwelche Fehler, weil er glaubte zu wissen was er geschrieben hatte.

Als er Sirius Wohnung betrat, war das erste was er wahrnahm Zigarettenrauch. Und dieser führte ihn in die Küche, wo sein Vater schon Tisch saß und mit den Karten spielte.

Der dritte Mann weckte in ihm allerdings einiges an Unmut, wenn nicht sogar Hass. Denn es war nicht wie angenommen Remus sondern Peter Pettigrew. Der war es auch, der eine Zigarette in der Hand hatte.

Am liebsten wäre Harry sofort wieder gegangen, weil er nicht wusste, wie lange er es mit diesem Verräter an einem Tisch aushielt, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Immerhin wollte er Peter überführen ehe seine Eltern starben. Und das ging nur, wenn er ihn kannte und etwas fand, das man ihm zur Last legen konnte.

Deshalb begrüßte er ihn so höflich es ging und verbannte jeden Gedanken an dessen Verrat in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. Dass Peter aber offensichtlich etwas nervös war, erfüllte ihn mit ein klein wenig Genugtuung. Mit drei Auroren an einem Tisch, wäre ein falsches Wort aber wohl auch reichlich fatal, egal ob zwei davon seine Freunde waren. Und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hoffte inständig darauf, dass Peter irgendetwas tat, das man dazu verwenden konnte, ihn zu überführen.

Aber diesen Gefallen wollte ihm die Ratte leider nicht tun. Eher im Gegenteil. Je länger sie sich über Frauen und Quidditch unterhielten, desto ruhiger wurde Peter. Allerdings musste Harry gestehen, dass dieser Peter noch nicht viel mit dem Peter gemein hatte, den er kannte. Dieser hier war irgendwie selbstbewusster und nicht ganz so kriecherisch. Vielleicht steckte er ja noch nicht ganz so tief in den Fängen der Todesser. So ertappte Harry sich sogar einen Moment bei dem Gedanken auch Peter zu retten. Ein Gedanke für den er sich am liebten geohrfeigt hätte. Der Mann hatte seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte sie bewusst Voldemort ausgeliefert. Aus reiner Feigheit.

„Sag mal Harry", meinte sein Vater plötzlich, „du scheinst dich ja sehr für Quidditch zu interessieren. Hast du nicht Lust mit mir Ende Februar auf ein Ligamatch zu gehen? Die beiden Banausen hier müssen nämlich arbeiten und Remus hat auch keine Zeit."

Harry war für einen Moment perplex, aber dann nickte er. „Wer spielt?"

„Caerphilly Catapults gegen die Wimbouner Wespen. Ist das Saisoneröffnungsspiel und beides sind Teams, die immer um die ersten Plätze der Liga mitspielen. Wird also sicher ziemlich spannend", begann James zu schwärmen und Harry schmunzelte.

„Na dann komm ich gern mit", hatte er dann auch schon zugestimmt, ehe er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte. Aber viel falsch konnte daran nicht sein. Denn auch wenn er später sicher häufiger mit seinem Dad zu solchen Spielen gehen würde, er wollte das auch jetzt einmal erleben. Immerhin brauchte er auch hier die Kraft Voldemort zu vernichten. Und selbst wenn sein Vater ihn nicht als seinen Sohn erkannte, er konnte es sich wenigstens einreden. und allein das tat schon irgendwie gut.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als Harry sich dann in sein Bett verabschiedete. Am nächsten Morgen kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Büro, was sein Vater mit einem leichten Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Amüsier dich ruhig, du bist so was sicher gewohnt", meinte Harry und machte sich erst mal einen Tee. Allerdings keinen einfach beschworenen. Er hatte sich Teebeutel besorgt und zauberte lediglich heißes Wasser herbei, da er ihm so einfach besser schmeckte.

„Wir haben solche Treffen ein- oder zweimal im Monat, je nachdem was unsere Dienstpläne dazu sagen. Wobei für gewöhnlich auch Remus dabei ist. Und auch sonst komm ich eigentlich eher spät ins Bett. Immerhin hab ich einen kleinen Sohn, der sehr hungrig ist", erklärte James. „Wir haben übrigens nachher wieder Patrouille. Frank hat mich gebeten zu tauschen, weil er und sein Partner etwas dringendem nachgehen müssen."

„Ok. Dann verschieb ich diese Akte hier auf morgen", sagte Harry und legte den Order beiseite um sich statt dessen eine dünnere vorzunehmen. Es ging dabei um einen Mordfall den sein Vater schon seit einer Weile bearbeitete. Er hatte Harry gebeten sich die Sachen auch noch einmal alle anzusehen. Nicht nur damit er auf dem Laufenden war, sondern auch um sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Denn auch ihm konnte es schließlich mal passieren, dass er etwas übersah.

°°°°°°°°

Es war kurz nach zehn Uhr am Abend als Harry seine Wohnung auf leisen Sohlen verließ. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht welchen der 5 Horkruxe er sich zuerst holen würde und am Ende war seine Wahl auf den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff gefallen. Der war der einzige, von dem Harry wusste wo er zu finden war, wie er an ihn heran kam und wie er ihn vernichten konnte. Bei allen anderen fehlte immer mindestens eins dieser Kriterien.

Sein Ziel war demnach Little Hangleton. Dort war der Becher auf dem Gut der Riddles versteckt. Da er aber niemanden überraschen wollte und ihm auch nicht der Sinn danach stand heute Nacht noch Gedächtnisse verändern zu müssen, apparierte er lediglich an den Stadtrand und nahm den Fußweg durch den kleinen Ort gern auf sich. Außerdem, je später der Abend desto weniger mögliche Zuschauer.

Allerdings waren auch die schon recht spärlich gesät wie er feststellen musste, war es doch klirrend kalt.

Und die wenigen Menschen hier schien es nicht mal zu interessieren, dass er einen Umhang trug anstelle einer eigentlich üblichen Winterjacke.

Kurz beobachtete Harry ein sich küssendes Pärchen in einem Hauseingang, ehe er die nächste Straße links abbog um den Ort wieder zu verlassen. Dieser Weg würde ihn mehr oder weniger direkt zum Riddlehaus führen.

Doch zunächst musste er am Standrand noch an einem Friedhof vorbei, an welchem Harry einen Moment lang inne hielt.

Als er das letzte Mal mit Ginny und Hermine hier gewesen war, hatte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet den Friedhof wieder zu sehen, auf dem Cedric sein Leben gelassen hatte. Allerdings hatte es ihm auch die Erkenntnis gebracht, dass dies der Ort war, an dem Voldemort 1995 wiederauferstanden war.

Jetzt schockte es ihn nicht mehr. Es erfüllte ihn eher mit einer grimmigen Genugtuung heute an diesem Ort zu stehen. Etwas mehr als 16 Jahre vor Cedrics Tod. Noch so ein Ereignis, dass nie stattfinden würde - wenn er denn erfolgreich war.

„Ich werde Erfolg haben", sagte er leise aber bestimmt und ging dann weiter den geschwungenen Pfand hinauf, direkt auf das alte Haus zu. Mit einem kleinen Zauber sorgte er aber auch dafür, dass seine Spuren sofort wieder verschwanden sobald er den Fuß aus dem Abdruck genommen hatte.

Alles war so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die schmutzige Fassade des Hauses, welche vom Licht des fast vollen Mondes in ein milchiges weißgraugrün getaucht wurde, so dass es schon gespenstisch wirkte. Von den grünen Fensterläden blätterte die Farbe, einige hingen sogar schief in den Angeln. Im Erdgeschoss waren zwei Scheiben eingeworfen und notdürftig mit einem Stück Holz vernagelt worden. Eine kühle Briese ließ Fensterläden quietschen und Harry leicht frösteln.

Im Stillen wünschte er sich nun vor einen knisternden Kamin mit einer heißen Tasse Schokolade in der Hand und einem guten Buch auf dem Schoß. Doch erst musste er das hier erledigen. Alles andere würde man später sehen.

Kurz ließ Harry seinen Blick über das verwilderte Grundstück wandern und atmete einmal tief durch, als müsste er sich für die nächsten Schritte Mut machen.

Alles lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke und so sah man von dem eigentlichen Chaos das hier herrschte so gut wie gar nichts. In seiner Zeit war Harry im Sommer hier gewesen. Das Gras war so hoch, dass jeder Rasenmäher wohl versagt hätte und das Unkraut wucherte überall. Seine Tante hätte einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen.

Langsam schob Harry das knirschende Gartentor auf und ging dann vorsichtig, seine Umgebung im Auge behaltend, auf die dunkle Haustür zu, welche sein erstes Hindernis sein würde.

Mit einem kurzen rundum Blick vergewisserte er sich noch einmal allein zu sein, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte.

Die Haustür öffnete sich nach dem Aufheben des komplexen Verschlusszaubers genauso knarrend wie in nicht ganz zwei Jahrzehnten. Nur die fauchende Katze jagte Harry einen Schrecken ein, hatte er damit doch nicht gerechnet.

„Mistvieh", schimpfte er, ehe er hineintrat und die Tür wieder schloss.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch das staubbedeckte Foyer in Richtung Treppe. Die Möbel waren alle abgedeckt, Spinnweben sah man wohin man blickte. Tapeten schälten sich von den Wänden, Putz bröckelte aus der Decke.

Er konnte Ginny neben sich spüren und hörte wie sie darüber scherzte, dass Ron niemals freiwillig auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hätte. Eine angenehme Wärme machte sich in ihm breit und er flüsterte leise: „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Ginny. Und dann wird uns nichts mehr trennen."

Damit schüttelte er die Erinnerung ab und lenkte seine Schritte, die vom Staub gedämpft wurden, Richtung Treppe.

Ginny und Hermine hatten nicht verstehen können, wie man ein so schönes Haus so verkommen lassen konnte. Oben gab es mehrere Schlafzimmer, ein großes Arbeitszimmer und einen Salon. Hier unten waren eine riesige Küche und noch einen großer Salon in dem sogar ein Klavier stand. Und das Grundstück war riesig.

Aber das war doch nichts im Vergleich zum Familiensitz der Potters. Das Haus hatte seinen ganz eigenen Flair. Einen magischen und der fehlte diesem Haus einfach und damit meinte er nicht das Haus in Goderic's Hollow, sondern eine große Villa etwas außerhalb dieses Ortes.

Harry blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. „Hör auf zu denken", befahl er sich leise. „Das macht es nur schwerer." Helfen würde diese Ermahnung aber wohl kaum etwas, das wusste er kaum nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Vor so harmlos wirkenden, schmutzigweißen Wand aus Holz unter der Treppe angekommen blieb Harry erneut stehen. Hinter ihr verbarg sich das was er suchte. Oder zumindest der Zugang dazu. Drei Tage lang hatten Hermine, Ginny und er jeden Winkel dieses Hauses abgesucht, ehe er hier im Flur einen Wutanfall bekommen hatte, weil ihm sein Gefühl sagte, dass der Horkrux hier war, sie ihn aber nicht finden konnten.

Dabei war ihm ein wenig die Kontrolle über seine Magie entglitten und er hatte die Fenster des Hauses gesprengt und auch die Wände hatten Risse bekommen. Nur diese Holzvertäfelung nicht. Weil darauf einige mächtige Schutzzauber lagen, die dies verhinderten.

Vorsichtig glitten Harrys Finger über das Holz und mit halb geschlossenen Augen versuchte er die Magie dieser Zauber zu erspüren. Etwas das alles andere als einfach war, brauchte man dazu doch sehr viel Feingefühl und Erfahrung. Letzteres fehlte ihm in erster Linie. Er hatte ein halbes Jahr gebraucht um das Feingefühl überhaupt zu entwickeln und viele Gelegenheiten zum üben hatte es nicht gegeben.

Hermine dagegen war auch auf diesem Gebiet ein Naturtalent. Sie hatte nicht mal einen Monat gebraucht um weit genug zu kommen, dass sie ihm an dieser Stelle hatte helfen können.

Er konnte es praktisch vor sich sehen wie sie erst hochkonzentriert die Wand abgesucht und dann gegenüber einer bestimmten stelle ihren Zauberstab gehoben hatte und eine lange Formel sprach. Der letzte Zauber, den seine Freundin in ihrem Leben hatte sprechen sollen.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir später einmal wieder Freunde werden", flüsterte Harry leise, als er ebenfalls die Stelle gefunden hatte, wo die Zauber aktiv waren.

Einen Schritt zurücktretend sammelte Harry erst seine Kräfte, um dann mit gezogenem Zauberstab eine komplizierte Schlangenlinie zu ziehen und dazu eine längere Formel zu murmeln.

Die Wand vor ihm begann dabei zu leuchten und langsam durchsichtig zu werden und mit seinen letzten Worten war sie verschwunden und gab den Weg frei zu einer steinernen Treppe, die in einen gesicherten Keller führte.

Langsam ging er voran während Fackeln an den Wänden grün aufloderten und ihm Licht spendeten.

Die Stufen waren steil und gingen tief hinunter. Bedächtig setzte Harry einen Fuß vor den anderen um nicht zu stürzen, so wie es Ginny beim letzten Mal passiert war.

Die Wände links und rechts neben ihm waren ebenso aus kaltem Stein wie der Boden und die kleine Halle unten in der sich eine weitere Tür befand. Ein auf Parsel gesprochenes Passwort gab ihm auch diesen Weg frei. Den Weg in den Raum, der Hermines Grab geworden war.

Eine große Halle aus grünen und silbernen Fliesen, an dessen Wänden alte Runen gezeichnet waren, erwartete ihn. In der Mitte stand ein kleines Podest und auf diesem der goldene Pokal von Hufflepuff.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, sah er seine Freundin auf die Wände zugehen und diese genau studieren. Er selbst war mit Ginny zu dem Becher gegangen und hatte alles nach Fallen abgesucht, aber keine entdeckt. Ein tödlicher Irrtum, wie sich herausstellen sollte.

Bis heute wusste er nicht, was für eine Falle es gewesen war und jetzt stand er hier allein. Vor ihm der Kelch, der zum Gefäß eines Seelenteils geworden war. Einen Moment haderte Harry tatsächlich mit sich. Einen winzigen Moment lang wollte er herausfinden was er übersehen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu damals hatte er einiges dazu gelernt. Die letzen Wochen in dieser Zeit hatten ihm auch noch etwas mehr beigebracht als er gedacht hatte. Und dann fiel ihm noch ein weiterer Grund ein. Wenn dieses Haus zerstört werden würde, würde der Voldemort dieser Zeit vielleicht auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Und er hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sich mit ihm erneut ein Wettrennen zu liefern. Außerdem wusste er nicht wie mächtig der dunkle Lord in dieser Zeit schon war.

Also zog Harry seinen Stab und untersuchte alles noch einmal gründlich. Sehr gründlich. Und er fand ihn. Es war im Grunde ein sehr einfacher Zauber. Aber er gehörte zur hohen Kunst der Magie. Er band einen leblosen Gegenstand an eine Umgebung. Würde man versuchen ihn von dort zu entfernen, hätte da denselben Effekt wie die eines Luftzugs auf ein Kartenhaus. Die totale Vernichtung dieser Umgebung.

Und das Problem war, Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie man diesen Zauber aufheben konnte. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es einen Weg gab diesen Zauber wieder umzukehren.

Nachdenklich starrte Harry den Becher an. Nein. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er würde nicht unverrichteter Dinge abziehen. Dieser Becher würde heute Nacht in seinen Besitz übergehen. Egal wie.

Ein Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür sorgte dafür dass Harry sich umsah. Doch dort war niemand zu sehen. Und er konnte auch keine magische Aura wahrnehmen. „Du hast Halluzinationen", murmelte er sich selbst zu ehe er den Becher anstarrte.

„Na gut du dummes Ding. Dann machen wir eben doch ein Haufen Schutt aus dem Haus", sagte Harry und zog ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche das nach einem kurzen Zauber zu einem Ebenbild des Bechers wurde. Reine Vorsicht und die Hoffnung Voldemort zu täuschen.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff tauschte er den gegen den echten aus, im selben Moment wie hinter ihm wer sagte. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?"

Harry wirbelte herum, im selben Moment wie er die Magie aufwallen spürte und die ersten Deckenteile runterfielen. Für einen Moment starrte er den alten Mann, der in der Tür stand an. Er kannte ihn irgendwoher, doch es war zu spät. Unter einem Krachen lösten sich die ersten Deckenteile und Harry disapparierte in letzter Sekunde. Niemals hätte er es geschafft den Alten zu erreichen, ebenso wenig wie er Hermine je hätte erreichen können.

Harrys Ziel war eine Straße nicht weit weg vom Haus gewesen. Jene Straße, über die er erst vor wenigen Minuten das Haus betreten hatte. Von hier aus sah er zu wie das alte Herrenhaus unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen in sich zusammenstürzte und eine Menge Staub aufwirbelte.

Harry seufzte leise. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt Muggel damit hinein zu ziehen. Aber das Schicksal meinte es offensichtlich hart mit ihm. Anderenfalls würde es ihn kaum so oft auf die Probe stellen und den Tod von Unschuldigen mit ansehen lassen.

Dann viel sein Blick wieder auf den Becher. Und es widerte ihn irgendwie an, ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele in den Händen zu halten. Deshalb ging er auch wieder hinauf zu dem Haus und warf den Becher über den Gartenzaun in den Schnee, um dann mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn anzulegen.

Im Grunde war es einfach Horkruxe zu vernichten. Man musste nur den Gegenstand, an den die Seele gebunden war, in seiner Struktur zerstören. Nur genau da begann auch schon das Problem.

Es waren Gegenstände der Gründer von Hogwarts, die für Voldemort die Horkruxe bildeten. Gegenstande denen bereits eine gewisse Magie inne wohnte und sie so resistenter machte.

Einige Male atmete Harry tief durch, während er vom Dorf her schon die ersten Sirenen der Polizei hören konnte. Doch das war egal. Er sammelte seine Kräfte und sprach dann klar und deutlich den stärksten Sprengzauber der ihm bekannt war.

Unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zersprang der Becher in tausend Teile, die selbst der beste Reparo nicht wieder hätten zusammenfügen können.

Noch einen Moment länger sah Harry auf die Stelle wo der Becher gerade eben noch gelegen hatte. Den ersten Schritt hatte er getan. Der erste von fünf Horkruxen war vernichtet. Blieben nur noch vier.

Mit einem leisen Plopp disapparierte er ohne weiter auf das zu achten was geschehen würde. Er wusste, dass er erfolgreich gewesen war. Und er musste nicht zusehen wie Voldemorts Seelensplitter sich auflöste.

Doch jemand anderes starrte mit fasziniertem Entsetzten auf die Szene. Remus Lupin hatte sich gerade von seiner Freundin verabschiedet, als er diesen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm vom Hügel gehört hatte. Eine riesige Staubwolke war empor gestiegen und hatte ihn etwas Grausames ahnen lassen.

„Du bleibst hier Stephanie, egal was passiert", wies Remus seine Freundin an und schob sie zurück ins Haus.

Dann war er an den Ort des Geschehens appariert und fassungslos stehen geblieben. Henry Evans stand dort, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, zufrieden lächelnd und dann verschwand er einfach.

Vom Dorf her schallten schon Sirenen zu Remus herüber, doch diese konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten auch das Folgende noch zu beobachten.

Eine schwarze Rauchfahne zog sich zusammen, schien einen Schatten bilden zu wollen, doch ehe sie eine wirkliche Gestalt annehmen konnte wurde sie unter einem Aufschrei in Fetzen gerissen.

Fassungslos schüttelte Remus den Kopf und disapparierte, ehe das erste Auto der Polizei eintraf.

Sein Ziel war das Treffen des Ordens des Phönix in Aberdeen. Und er war schon reichlich spät, wenn man es genau nahm. Aber bei dem was er da gerade hatte beobachten können, würde sich niemand groß darüber Gedanken machen. Er musste nur eine plausible Erklärung abliefern, warum er sich verspätete. Aber auch das war nicht wirklich weiter schwer, solange ihm der Schulleiter von Hogwarts diese auch abkaufte.

Und das tat er, denn jeder wusste das Remus hilfsbereit war und man sich auf ihn als Freund verlassen konnte. Also glaubte Albus Dumbledore ohne offensichtliche Einwände, dass er bei der Muggelbekannten eines Freundes gewesen war, die seltsame Geräusche im Haus hörte, welche verdächtig nach magischen Wesen klangen.

Und das Entsetzten, das seinem Bericht über die zufällige Beobachtung folgte, wischte diese kleine Vorgeschichte sowieso allen aus dem Gedächtnis.

„Evans kann so ein großes Haus unmöglich allein zerstört haben", brummte Moody. „Das schafft keiner allein."

„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dir recht geben Alastor, aber ich fürchte die Umstände sind nicht normal", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ruhig und sagte teilte dann auch dem Orden seinen Eindruck von dem jungen Mann mit.

Remus Gedanken gingen derweil ihren eigenen Gang. Auch er hatte Evans nur einmal gesehen und er hatte auch ein seltsames Gefühl bei ihm. Allerdings war dies anderer Natur, als das des Schulleiters. Für ihn hatte Evans irgendwas Vertrautes an sich. Doch was es war, konnte der Werwolf einfach nicht einordnen. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie sich noch nie begegnet waren, noch nicht mal den Namen hatte er vorher gehört. Und es machte Remus nervös. Er vergaß eigentlich nie einen Geruch und wo er hingehörte.


	9. Kapitel 9

Guten Morgen,

ich hoffe bei euch ist das Wetter besser als bei mir. Der Himmel ist nämlich Wolken verhangen. Obwohl... eigentlich sollte ich wohl hoffen, dass es schlechter ist, denn so kommt man nicht auf die Idee irgendwas im Garten zu machen oder so, nich?zwinker

Na ja.. wie dem auch sei, ich hab mich über eure Zahlreichen Zusprüche gefreut und hoffe dass es auch hier so ist.

Und nunn viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Imo

9. Unter Beobachtung

Ein eindringliches Klingeln riss Harry aus dem Schlaf und er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er nicht gerade dabei war Hermines Eltern zu berichten was geschehen war, sondern in seinem Bett lag - fast 20 Jahre vor diesem tragischen Tag.

Einige Male atmete Harry durch und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann schälte er sich, unter einem erneuten Klingeln, aus den zerwühlten Lacken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seinen Wecker. Es war grade mal sechs Uhr in der früh. Sein Dienst begann eigentlich erst um neun Uhr, doch das schien den aufdringlichen Besucher nicht zu interessieren, denn es klingelte schon wieder.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür warf Harry einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel um sicher zu gehen, dass die Illusion um sein Aussehen noch aufrecht war, aber sein altes „Ich" schien zu haben, was es tat.

„Wehe es ist nicht wichtig", brummte Harry genervt als es erneut an der Tür klingelte. Der Blick durch den Spion brachte dann allerdings eine Überraschung mit sich. Es war sein Vater, der ihn weckte.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?", fragte er die Tür öffnend.

„Fünf Uhr 36 und… wir haben einen Fall", meinte James, tatsächlich überrascht. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit diesem Anblick gerechnet. Sicher wusste er, dass man sich nach einer starken magischen Verausgabung ziemlich mies fühlen konnte, aber nach dem letzten Duell hatte er Evans für mächtiger gehalten. Und wenn es wirklich der Zauber war, schauderte ihm vor dem Tatort. Der Zauber musste es wirklich in sich gehabt haben.

„Was genau haben wir?" fragte Harry, seinen Vater in die Wohnung lassend.

„Ein Leiche in einem Feld von starker magischer Entladung. Moody will das wir uns das ansehen, ehe die Recherche kommt. Nicht das die irgendwas zertrampeln.", erklärte James. „Aber wenn du lieber…"

„Setz einen starken Tee an, du findest alles über der Spüle. Ich geh mich frisch machen." Damit verschwand Harry ins Bad, rasierte sich magisch und brachte seinen instabilen Kreislauf mit einer Wechseldusche Dusche in Schwung. Dabei fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet er das jetzt untersuchen musste. Warum spielte ihm das Schicksal auch in dieser Zeit so einen Streich. Das war doch wirklich nicht fair.

Als er sich etwas frischer fühlte, ging er sich anziehen und setzte sich dann, eine Krawatte bindend an den Küchentisch, wo ihn eine herrliche Tasse Tee erwartete. Und auch sein Vater hatte eine vor sich stehen.

„Was hast du heute Nacht angestellt?", erkundigte sich James vorgeblich besorgt, in Wahrheit aber gespannt auf die Ausrede. Die Zwischenzeit hatte er genutzt, um sich zumindest in der Küche etwas umgesehen. Doch gefunden hatte er rein nichts, was hier nicht hingehörte.

Harry nahm behutsam einen Schluck Tee. Natürlich hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, was er seinem Vater erzählte, da klar war, dass er fragen wurde. „Mir ist mein Abendessen nicht bekommen. Hab die halbe Nacht über der Kloschüssel gehangen." Diese Lüge entsprach vollkommen seinem Gefühl aufgrund des Schlafmangels und wohl auch seinem Aussehen.

So musste er nicht mal schauspielerisches Talent an den Tag legen.

James nickte nur. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, was Evans wirklich gemacht hatte, hätte er es ihm sofort geglaubt. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das packst?", erkundigte er sich dann auch vollkommen ehrlich. Denn egal was nun wahr war, Evans war offensichtlich fertig und er hatte keine Lust sich mit einem Partner rumzuschlagen, der ihm bei einem Einsatz umkippte. Egal wie einfach der auch sein mochte. Es bestand theoretisch immer die Möglichkeit von Todessern überfallen zu werden. Grade bei ihm.

„Ich kann jetzt sowieso nicht mehr Schlafen und mein Magen beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Also lass uns sehen das wir hin kommen und die Muggel von der Magie erlösen, ehe sie noch glauben es spukt da."

James nickte leicht und brachte sie beide, kurz nach dem Verlassen der Wohnung, in die nähe von Little Hangleton.

Kaum das die Apparation vorbei war wurde Harry schwummerig. Die lange Nacht und die Vernichtung hatten ihn fertig gemacht und jetzt auch noch die Restmagie dunklen Ursprungs zeigte deutlich seine Wirkung. So was hatte er das letzte Mal erlebt, als er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Zugegebenermaßen war er aber auch nie so kurz nach der Vernichtung eines Horkruxes an den Ort der Vernichtung zurückgekommen.

James Potter war auch nicht wirklich auf die dunkle Restmagie gefasst gewesen, aber ihn überwältigte das dann doch bei weitem nicht so, wie seinen Kollegen, dem er sofort stützend unter die Arme griff. „Harry?!"

Der Angesprochene atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe er sich von seinem Vater löste. „Geht schon", sagte er und straffte sich. „Apparieren mit verdorbenem Magen ist definitiv nicht zu empfehlen, schon gar nicht wenn schwarze Magie einen gleich danach erschlägt."

James musterte ihn kritisch. „Hör mal, wenn du das nicht packst ist das in Ordnung. Du bist krank und das wird jeder verstehen."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass uns gehen und den Muggeln eine Story erzählen, damit wir hier allein sind."

Als sie das Haus, das nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt war, erreichten, musste Harry feststellen, dass dieser Schutzzauber wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Kein Stein stand mehr auf dem anderen und das meiste Geröll war sicherlich in den geheimen Keller gesackt.

„Sind Sie die Typen von dieser Sondereinheit?" fragte ein älterer, glanzköpfiger Mann schroff, geradewegs auf sie zukommend.

„Sind wir. Wo ist der Tote?", antwortete James und zeigte seine Spezialmarke die ihn vor Muggeln als Mitarbeiter einer Landesweit operierenden Sondereinheit von Scotland Yard auswies.

„Der liegt da hinten", antwortete der alte Mann „Frank Bryce. War seit Ewigkeiten Gärtner hier. Hat immer auf alles aufgepasst, auch nach dem Tod der Riddles im Sommer 44. War damals zwar verdächtig, aber keiner konnte ihm was beweisen. War ne eine seltsame Sache. Genau wie jetzt."

Harry stockte der Atem. Der Gärtner der Riddles. Nun wusste er, woher er den Mann gekannt hatte. Er hatte ihn beim trimagischen Turnier gesehen. Er war aus Voldemorts Stab gekommen. Er war der Mann den Riddle damals getötet hatte, als er sich vor seiner Auferstehung hier versteckte. Merlin, warum hatte er nicht an ihn gedacht? Ihm hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass er hier war.

Harrys Blick glitt über den Schutthaufen. Er war rundherum mit Absperrband der Polizei gesichert, wie es für einen Tatort üblich war. Auf der anderen Seite standen einige Personen in grünen Anzügen und diskutieren, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Etwa in der Mitte des Schutthaufens konnte Harry ein Loch erkennen. Wie er fand ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Neugierig, was sich dort verbarg, überwand Harry die Absperrung und betrat vorsichtig den Schutthaufen. Unter seinen Schuhen knirschte das Geröll. Steinschutt, Glasschreiben, Holz, zerbrochene Dachziegel. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. Er ging weiter bis an den Rand des Loches und warf vorsichtig einen Blick über die etwas erhöhte Kannte. Merlin sei Dank hatte er keine Höhen Angst, denn es schien bis auf den Boden runter zu gehen. Und fast ganz unten lag dann auch der Tote.

Harry wandte sich ab. Selbst auf diese Entfernung drängte sich das Bild seiner toten Freundin in seinen Kopf. Er hatte versucht Hermine zu retten. Er hatte unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte - wie er das nach der damals für ihn doch sehr anstrengen Vernichtung noch geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht - den Schutt beiseite geräumt. Leider vergebens. Hermine war bereits tot gewesen. Erschlagen von der schweren Betondecke des Kellers in dem sie sich befunden hatten. Und diesen Anblick würde er nie vergessen.

Tief atmete er durch und drehte sich um. „Warum musstest du mir auch nachlaufen, alter Trottel", murmelte er. „Du hättest den Rest deines Lebens genießen können. Mindestens 13 Jahre hättest du noch vor die gehabt und wer weiß wie viele noch hinterher."

„Hey, runter da! Das könnte alles in sich zusammenkrachen!", hallte eine Stimme zu Harry rüber. Am Rand des Schuttberges stand eine junge Frau, gehüllt in einen dieser grünen Anzüge und winkte ihn hektisch zu sich. Dann ging sein Blick zu seinem Vater der sich gerade wohl mit ein paar Zeugen unterhielt und nur kurz zu ihm sah.

„Sind Sie taub! Kommen Sie da weg!", wurde Harry erneut gerufen.

„Mir passiert schon nichts", antwortete Harry und drehte sich wieder um, um sich alles einmal, zum schein auf Muggelart anzusehen, vielleicht auch etwas stablose Magie zu wirken. Doch der leichte Schwindel der ihn mit einem Mal erfasste, ließ ihn eine unkontrollierten Schritt zum Rand des Lochs hin zu machen, dann begann der Schutt unter seinen Füßen auch schon wegzurutschen und er verlor vollends das Gleichgewicht. Einen Aufschrei konnte er sich allerdings verkneifen. Etliche Meter rutschte er in die Tiefe und fand erst neben der Leiche wieder Halt.

„Scheiße", fluchte Harry ungehalten und wischte sich seine Hände an der Hose ab, um dann erneut zu fluchen. Blut sickerte aus der rechten Handfläche in der eine Glasscherbe steckte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog er sie heraus, sofort schoss Blut hinterher und die Wunde begann höllisch zu brennen.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon in der Hand, als jemand von oben rief „Auf sich aufpassen, was?"

Harry sah sich um. Dort stand die Frau in den Hüften gestemmten Armen und kurz darauf tauchte sein Vater neben ihr auf. „Hast du dir was getan?"

„Ich werde es überleben", stellte Harry fest und ließ seinen Zauberstab unauffällig wieder in den Umhang verschwinden. Stattdessen machte er seine Krawatte los und wickelte diese um die Wunde. Seine Robe und auch seine andere Kleidung hatte er nach dem Duell in Fair Haven reißfest gezaubert. Zwar wurden sie dadurch etwas steifer, jedoch boten sie ihm so einen gewissen Schutz vor Schneidezaubern und vor diesem Geröll sowieso.

„Haben Sie auch schon eine Idee wie Sie da wieder raus kommen?", erkundigte sich die Frau in einem harschen Tonfall.

„Wer sagt, dass ich hier wieder raus will. Ist doch gemütlich hier unten", gab Harry schnippisch zurück, und ließ seinen Blick dann vorsichtig über die Leiche wandern, die leichte Übelkeit bei ihm verursachte.

„Sehr witzig ihr Kollege", hörte Harry die Frau sagen. „Dieser ganze Haufen könnte vollkommen in sich zusammensacken und das jeden Moment. Vielleicht machen sie ihm klar, dass er da unten in Lebensgefahr schwebt."

„Nun malen sie mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, sondern werfen mir ein paar Handschuhe runter. Dann kann ich mich hier nützlich machen", rief Harry. Im Stillen dankte er seinem alten „Ich" für das Wissen in diesem Bereich der nicht ganz üblichen Aurorenausbildung das er ihm vermittelt hatte. Zwar war es nur oberflächlich, aber es würde schon irgendwie reichen.

„Sind sie übergeschnappt?" fragte die Frau.

„Nein, er sichert unsere Beweise. Also tun sie was er sagt, ehe ihre Prophezeiung wahr wird", wies James die Frau an.

Harry hörte sie noch irgendwas bummeln, aber dann verschwand sie.

„Du weißt, was du da tust?" erkundigte James sich dann.

„Mehr oder weniger. Hatte mal einen Kurs in Muggelmedizin und wie die mit ihren toten umgehen und in wie fern das für uns nützlich ist. Ist aber schon etwas her und angewandt hab ich das nur sehr selten", log Harry, im stillen betend, dass er niemals aufflog. Diese ganzen Lügen würde ihm kaum jemand verzeihen können.

„Hier, Handschuhe und was zum Verbinden. Sie sollten die Wunde verdammt gut desinfizieren", wurde ihm zugerufen und kurz darauf kam ein Verbandskasten neben ihm zum liegen und auch ein kleiner Koffer, von dem er vermutete, dass es die muggeltypischen Geräte für so eine Aufgabe enthielt.

Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Zeitreisenden als er den Kasten öffnete. Jod. Ein Teufelszeug im Vergleich zu den sanften Methoden der Zauberer, aber eine Wahl hatte er wohl kaum. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und versorgte seine Wunde, ehe er sich die Einmalhandschuhe überstreifte.

Doch er stockte ehe er die Leiche berührte. Erneut überfielen ihn die Bilder von Hermine. Blutüberströmt und vollkommen regungslos. Er konnte sogar Ginny neben sich hören, wie sie schluchzte und Hermine anflehte aufzuwachen.

Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen um die Tränen zurück zu halten, ehe er tief Luft holte und sich dann an die Arbeit machte, darum bemüht so zu wirken, als sei er ein Profi.

„Der arme Kerl hat eine Menge Knochenbrüche", sagte Harry etwas lauter und hob vorsichtig den Kopf an. „Und ein ziemliches Loch im Schädel."

„Außerdem ein gebrochenes Genick", stellte die Frau oben fest.

„Ihn hat ein Haus begraben. Es wäre seltsam wenn dem nicht so wäre", meinte James irgendwie pragmatisch. „Außerdem würde mich interessieren wer dieses Loch verursacht hat. Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie das nicht waren."

„Nein, es war schon so und wir haben dafür auch noch keine Erklärung. Vielleicht hat jemand was gesucht", stellte die Frau fest.

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Leiche dann auf eine Trage verfrachtet die man mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Loch zog.

„Wir werfen Ihnen gleich ein Seil runter", rief ihm die Frau zu ehe sie und sein Vater verschwanden.

Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit und murmelte mit gezogenem Zauberstab „Accio verwandeltes Feuerzeug." Doch nichts geschah. „Accio verwandeltes Feuerzeug", versuchte er es noch mal sich auf den Gegenstand konzentrierend und mit etwas mehr Kraft. Doch nichts rührte sich, auch nicht als er sich auf Becher konzentrierte.

„Dann weiß ich, wer dieses Lochgebuddelt hat", stellte Harry fest, nicht wissend was er davon halten sollte.

Sicher hatte er das Feuerzeug genau zu diesem Zweck so verwandelt - zumindest irgendwie. Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass man ihn so schnell einholen würde. Was das für die anderen Horkruxe bedeute, wollte er auch lieber nicht wissen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er zumindest so viel Zeit würde schinden können, bis er auch den Ring vernichtet hatte. Dann wäre er wenigstens schon mal zwei dieser Seelensplitter los gewesen.

Nun vielleicht war Voldemort zu naiv um zu glauben, dass es eine Fälschung war und dass es hier um einen Unfall ging. Und selbst wenn nicht, musste das nicht heißen, dass Voldemort die anderen Splitter wieder zu sich holte. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore vermutet, dass Voldemort nach der Trennung die Stücke so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte.

„Ich sollte mich aber wohl trotzdem beeilen", stellte Harry fest und führte dann noch ein paar Analysezauber aus, damit sein Vater sich nicht beschweren konnte, dass er hier nur rumgesessen hatte.

Aus denen wurde man aber nicht mehr wirklich schlau. Die Schutzzauber waren praktisch komplett in sich zusammengefallen und wurden von der Restmagie des Horkruxes überlagert. Es war ein bunter Mix aus absolut nicht zusammenpassenden Teilen das sich langsam aber sicher auflöste. Bald war davon nichts mehr übrig und das Herrenhaus der Riddles war wieder etwas vollkommen Nichtmagisches, das in sich zusammengefallen war.

„Harry, pass auf", rief sein Vater und kurz darauf landete neben ihm ein Seil. Harry ließ sich aus dem Loch helfen und musste dann die Untersuchung der Frau über sich ergehen lassen, genau wie er es geahnt hatte. Deswegen hatte er sich auch noch nicht weiter um die Verletzung gekümmert.

„Ich würde sagen, das muss genäht werden. Wenn sie wollen, bring ich Sie zum nächsten Arzt", erklärte die Frau ruhig.

„Danke…das ist nicht nötig. Den Weg finde ich allein. Verbinden Sie das erst mal wieder", bat Harry, während sein Vater mit dem Einsatzleiter sprach.

„Na wenn Sie meinen", kam es skeptisch von der Frau und wenige Minuten später stand Harry dann bei seinem Vater, die Hand in einen dicken Verband gewickelt.

Der andere Polizist verabschiedete sich gerade und rief seine Leute zusammen.

„Wir warten bis sie weg sind und dann holen wir unsere Leute. Und du gehst zum Heiler", meinte James Potter.

„Das mach ich selbst, so schlimm ist es nicht. Hab ne Allergie gegen Heiler", wiegelte Harry ab. „Und unsere Leute werden kaum etwas finden können. Ich hab da unten schon ein paar Zauber gesprochen. Hier waren zwar mal mächtige Schutzzauber, aber die lassen sich mit den paar Resten nicht mehr rekonstruieren und was auf immer die dunkle Magie verursacht hat, ist wohl auch nicht mehr da. Alles zerfällt langsam."

James seufzte. „Sie sollen es trotzdem versuchen und wir kümmern uns mal darum rausfinden, in welcher Beziehung die Riddles zu unserer Welt stehen. Vielleicht liegt da der Schlüssel", schlug James vor und musterte seinen Kollegen dann einen Moment lang. „Was war da unten los? Du hast auf einmal so… abwesend gewirkt?"

Er fragte dies aus ehrlichem Interesse heraus, aber nicht wirklich aus Sorge um den anderen. Eher aus Sorge um sich selbst.

Harry musste schlucken während er zwischen Abwehr und Preisgabe dieses Geheimnisses schwankte. Letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch dafür. Erstens glaubte er nicht, dass sein Vater sonst Ruhe geben würde, und zweitens wusste er, dass sein vermeintlicher amerikanischer Arbeitgeber nichts weiter an Informationen über ihn raus geben würde als schon bekannt war. Und das waren nur sehr, sehr spärliche.

„Vor einigen Jahren… hab ich eine… Kollegin auf ähnliche weise Verloren. Wir… Ich hatte einen Schutzzauber übersehen… oder besser erkannt wegen der Masse die es gab. „Wir hätten ihn wohl eh nicht aufheben können, aber… ich hab ihn nicht gesehen und wir haben ihn ausgelöst. Das Gebäude ist über uns zusammengekracht. Ich hab es noch geschafft und disapparieren aber sie… für sie kam es zu überraschend. Sie hat es nicht geschafft."

James konnte den Schauer nicht unterdrücken. Diese Aussage klang absolut ehrlich und so voller schmerz, dass einfach etwas Wahres dran sein musste. Und er konnte es mehr als gut nachempfinden. Er wusste, wie sehr es schmerzte einen Kollegen zu beerdigen für den man in gewisser Weise verantwortlich gewesen war. Es war ein Alptraum. Sein ganz persönlicher Alptraum den er einfach nicht loswurde. „Ihr standet euch sehr nahe?" fragte James vorsichtig.

Harry nickte leicht. „Wir waren Freunde seit der ersten Klasse auf unserer Schule. Die besten Freunde", murmelte er, fasste sich dann aber wieder. Er hatte genug von sich Preis gegeben. Noch mehr und seine Tarnung geriet womöglich ernsthaft in Gefahr. „Lass uns von etwas anderem reden, Alpträume werde ich auch so schon haben."

James nickte leicht, sich fragend, was sein neuer Kollege wohl sonst noch alles ertragen haben musste. „Gut, dann gehen wir, wenn die Kollegen da sind, ins Archiv und sehen mal, ob wir einen Fall Riddle finden. Der Polizist sagte was von 44 und das ihre Ärzte keine Todesursache hätten finden können. Das einzig auffällige war, dass sie zu Tode erschrocken ausgesehen hätten. Ansonsten waren die Riddles bei bester Gesundheit."

„Auch eine Art, den Avada Kedavra zu beschreiben", sagte Harry darüber nachdenkend, ob und wie er diese Ermittlungen boykottieren sollte und konnte. Wobei das wohl schwer sein würde. Selbst wenn er es schaffte dass James diesen Fall offiziell abschloss, war da immer noch der Orden. Dumbledore würde von diesen Geschehnissen nicht einfach so ablassen, kannte er vermutlich schon den wahren Hergang um den Tod der Riddles. Und er kannte Voldemorts richtigen Namen. Selbst wenn er den Grund für diese Vernichtung nicht erkannte, würde er wissen, dass es etwas mit dem Schrecken ihrer Welt zu tun hatte und damit das war definitiv ein Grund diese Sache im Auge zu behalten.

Als sie das Ministerium dann erreichten war Harrys erste Handlung jedoch, seine Wunde zu heilen. Der Verband war wirklich nervtötend.

Erst anschließend ging es für Harry ins Archiv wo er die Akten der Riddles raussuchen sollte, während sein Vater sich bei den Muggelbehörden nach dem jetzigen Hausbesitzer erkundigte.

Lang brauchte Harry nicht um die Akte zu finden und er entschloss sich letztendlich dagegen, sie zu frisieren. Die Gefahr auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, war wirklich einfach zu groß. Außerdem würde es, nüchtern und ohne Hintergrundwissen über Voldemort betrachtet nichts bringen. Nur wenn man um Voldemorts familiäre Verbindung zu den Riddles wusste, kam man weiter, aber offiziell tat das wohl kaum einer. Also könnte ihm allenfalls der Orden in die Quere kommen, wenn es ganz schlecht lief.

Doch schlecht lief es in der nächsten Woche ganz sicher nicht. Offiziell sah Harrys Vater keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Voldemort und dem Riddlehaus auch wenn er nach einem Kurzen Gespräch mit seinem früheren Schulleiter mehr aus genau wusste, dass es sich bei dem eingestürzten Haus um von Vodlemorts Vater und seinen Großeltern handelte. Nur das wollte er nicht vor seinem neuen Kollegen sagen, da dieser ganz sicher wissen wollen würde, woher er diese Informationen hatte. Also warteten sie auf eine Nachricht aus der Muggelwelt, wem das Haus nun gehörte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass der Mann absolut nichts mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Harry sich auch nicht mehr wirklich für die Ermittlungen konzentriert, sondern sich seinen eigenen Sorgen gewidmet. Die Vernichtung der Horkruxe, genauer gesagt, dem Ring der Gaunts sein.

Es waren keine Morde bekannt geworden, die Harry als so besonders erachten würde, dass Voldemort aus ihnen einen neuen Horkrux erschaffen würde und in der Beziehung vertraute er Dumbledore doch sehr. Der dunkle Lord wähnte nicht jeden x-beliebigen Tod für diesen Zauber.

Und das vorhanden sein von Schutzzaubern auf der alten Hütte der Gaunts führte Harry zu der Vermutung, dass Voldemort seine Seelenstücke auch nicht in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Er hatte vermutlich nicht mal etwas bemerkt, denn anderenfalls wäre Harry sicherlich auf Todesser getroffen. Doch auch das war nicht der Fall.

Dennoch hatte die Suche sich als schwer heraus gestellt. Der Schutzzauber, der das Versteck des Rings tarnte, war ziemlich gewagt aufgebaut. Voldemort hatte sich ganz offensichtlich in jungen Jahren darin versucht wo die grenzen der Kobinatorik lagen. Und dann war da noch der Fluch auf dem Ring, der praktisch nicht zu erkennen war. Ein Tarnzauber lag darüber, der den Schutz ganz harmlos aussehen ließ. Das musste auch Dumbledore in die Falle gelockt haben. Denn Harry traute Voldemort durchaus zu in der lange zu sein, einen Tarnzauber zu schaffen, der nach dem Auflösen des Angeblichen Zaubern die wahre Signatur und auch die Aura des Fluchs vollkommen verdeckte.

Also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als nach dem Fluch in Büchern zu Suchen, einzig und allein anhand der Auswirkungen. Das größte Problem hierbei war, seine private Sammlung beinhaltete nur weinige Werke und die drehten sich eher um Angriff und Verteidigung. An die restliche Privatsammlung auf dem Mannor kam Harry nicht heran, oder besser, er wollte nicht riskieren, sich an ihr zu bedienen. In dieser Zeit reagierten die Schutzzauber noch auf seinen Vater und auch wenn Harry wusste wie er sie brechen konnte, das Risiko war ihm zu hoch. Und den Grimmauldplatz konnte er allein wegen Sirius Mutter schon vergessen.

Blieb ihm also als erstes nur die ministeriumseigene Bibliothek. Doch die gab nicht viel her, wie er innerhalb von zwei Tagen Suche zu jeder freien Minute feststellen musste. Aber warum auch. Der Fluch war vermutlich hochschwarzmagisch und verboten. Damit würden die Bücher, in denen er stand wohl eher in jenen Büchern zu finden sein, die man konfisziert hatte. Jene Bücher die irgendwo in der Mysterienabteilung aufbewahrt wurden.

„Hier bist du", riss Harry die Stimme seines Vaters aus den Gedanken an die letzen Wochen. Etwas erschrocken fuhr er herum. „Ja… ich komm von diesem Zauber einfach nicht los. Ich muss wissen einfach ob man ihn wirklich nicht aufheben kann."

Der Blick seines Vaters wurde für einen Moment unergründlich, ehe seine Hand sich sanft auf Harrys Schulter legte. „Das wird es nicht besser machen, glaub mir. Du wirst dich nur noch mehr darüber ärgern es nicht vorher gewusst zu haben. Lass die Sache ruhen, um deinetwillen."

Harry schluckte schwer und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste er würde das nicht können. Niemals würde er das können. Nicht solang diese Erinnerung in seinem Kopf existierte. Doch sein Vater würde das kaum verstehen können. „Warum hast du mich gesucht?" erkundigte er sich also einfach, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Crouch hat was mit oberster Priorität für uns, der Fall Riddle landet ungelöst im Archiv", war die Antwort.

Harry nickte verstehend und folgte dann, nach dem aufräumen seinem Vater zu den Fahrstühlen, wo er mehr erfahren sollte.

„Simon Bagnold, der Neffe unserer Ministerin, ist in seiner Wohnung in Davon tot aufgefunden worden. Es wird eine absolut saubere und Lückenlose Aufklärung erwartet."

„Würde ich auch wollen", stellte Harry fest, wobei er daran dachte, das er selbst in diesem Fall wohl eher Blutrache wollen würde. Im Grunde das, was er auch bekommen hatte für all die Verluste die er hatte ertragen müssen.

Drei Minuten später erreichten die beiden Auroren eine gemütliche Wohngegend am Rand von Davon. Irgendwie wirkte hier alles wie in Surrey, oder zumindest so ähnlich. Nur das dunkle Mal über einem der Häuser störte das Bild, ebenso wie die Polizeiwagen und die Absperrbänder.

Leise seufzend zog Harry seinen Ausweis hervor, während James zudem den Polizisten auch ein paar Worte dazu sagte. „Der Chef ist drinnen", bekamen sie knapp erklärt und damit war auch ihr erstes Ziel festgelegt.

Es war ein kleines Familienhaus. Weiß gestrichen mit einem kleinen Blumenbepflanzten Vorgarten. Durch einen Flur von dem eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss abging kam man in die Küche und von dort ins Wohnzimmer.

Alles war sehr Muggelhaft eingerichtet, zumindest nach Harrys Erfahrungen mit einem Zauberhaushalt. Aber hier hatte der Zauberer sich wenigstens vorher mit der Materie vertraut gemacht. Nichts ließ ahnen, dass ein magisch begabter Mensch, dieses aus bewohnt hatte.

Harry betrat nach seinem Vater das Wohnzimmer und das war auch gut so, denn er blieb schon in der Tür stehen. Für die Verwüstung um die Leiche hatte Harry kein Auge, er sah nur Bagnold. Er lag in einer riesen Blutlache übersäht mit Krallenspuren und Bisswunden.

Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, bei diesem Anblick. Bilder flackerten vor seinen Augen auf. Bilder von Neville, den sie hinter dem Haus seiner Großmutter in ähnlicher Verfassung aufgefunden hatten. Zerfleischt von einem Werwolf. Von Fenrir Greyback und das nur weil Harry ihn um Hilfe in einer Kräuterkundesache gebeten hatte. Verarbeitet hatte Harry diese Bilder nie. Er hatte sich in Arbeit ertränkt um zu vergessen, zu verdrängen.

An der Frischen Luft atmete der Zeitreisende einige Male durch, um die Kraft zu finden, seine ihn einholende Vergangenheit dorthin zu verbannen, wo er sie immer einsperrte. Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Weit weg von seinem aktiven Geist, den er jetzt brauchte, um sich auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren. Zeit für Erinnerungen war heute Nacht.

Nicht weit von ihm, hinter dem Absperrband wehrte sich ein Mann gegen zwei Polizisten. Er war in Handschellen und wurde nicht grade sanft zu einem Wagen gezerrt.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Harry laut, hinter den Männern hereilend.

„Wer will das wissen?", brummte einer der Beiden Uniformierten.

„Harry Evans. Einheit 62443 von Scottland Yard", antwortete er seinen Ausweis kurz zeigend.

„Noch nie von denen gehört", war der einzige Kommentar.

„Vor zwei Sekunden schon würde ich meinen und ich warte nicht gern auf Antworten. Was hat der Mann getan?" Harry hatte von seinem Vater gelernt gegenüber der Muggelpolzei den Eindruck der Absoluten Autorität zu vermitteln. Keine höflichen Floskeln, kein lächeln. Streng und absolut kontrolliert.

„Sehen sie sich seine Kleidung an. Außerdem gibt er an, sein Name wäre Elphias Margis und er will bei der Regierung arbeiten. Aber er hat keine Papiere bei sich. Weder Führerschein noch Ausweis. Nur dieses Ding hier", meinte der Größere der beiden Polizisten und hielt eine Tüte mit einem Zauberstab hoch.

Harry nickte leicht. „Machen sie ihn los und geben sie mir das. Ich werde ihn übernehmen."

„Sie?" fragte der Mann.

„Ja ich. Das was da drin passiert ist, fällt in unsere Zuständigkeit", sagte Harry und nahm die Tüte an sich.

Doch ehe die Männer den festgenommenen Freiließen, wechselten sich noch ein paar Worte mit ihrem Vorgesetzten. Der aber schien Harrys Worte zu bestätigen.

Harry führte Marigs dann in eine ruhige Ecke innerhalb der Absperrung, weit weg von den Schaulustigen oder sonst wem. Dort beschwor er dem bleichen Mann dann erst mal ein Glas Wasser, ehe er mittels des Zauberstabs die Identität und auch den zuletzt gewirkten Zauber überprüfte. Doch es gab nichts Verdächtiges.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben die… Leiche gefunden?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Simon und ich sind… waren zum Frühstück verabredet. Wir waren Kollegen im Büro zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Wesen. Ich leite die Geisterbehörde.

Als ich ankam… das Mal stand schon am Himmel. Ich weiß was das heißt aber… ich bin trotzdem rein. Ich hab gehofft noch etwas tun zu können. Diese Schweine noch zu erwischen… aber… Simon… er … er lag schon so da… in dem ganzen Blut."

Harry legte dem Mann vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ganz ruhig. Atmen sie tief durch." Dann wartete er einen Moment, bis der Mann sich etwas entspannt hatte. Er wollte hier keinen Zusammenbruch provozieren. Zu gut konnte er nachempfinden, wie es dem Mann gehen musste.

„Haben sie irgendwas angefasst? Oder verändert?" erkundigte er sich dann.

„Nein… doch… also… ich hab über den Kamin im Haus die Auroren informiert. Kurz danach tauchten dann aber schon die Muggel auf und haben mich behandelt als sei ich ein Schwerverbrecher."

„Die halten Sie für den Täter", stellte Harry fest und sah sich einmal kurz um. Dor standen einige Polizisten zusammen und hielten die Schaulustigen auf, beobachteten sie aber auch.

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun" Diese Todesser haben meine kleine Schwester letztes Jahr ermordet! Ich würde eher selbst sterben als zu denen zu gehören!", brauste Margis auf und Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich hab gesagt „die" halten Sie für den Täter. Das heißt nicht, dass ich das auch von vorn herein tue."

„Blödsinn! Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Außerdem werdet ihr bei Simon alles daran setzen, dass es so schnell wie möglich einen Erfolg gibt. Da ist euch doch scheiß egal, wen ihr dran bekommt. Hauptsache ihr streicht die Lorbeeren ein", schnappte der Mann und Harry sah schon aus dem Augenwinkel die anderen Polizisten auf sich zukommen.

„Nun kommen Sie aber mal wieder runter. Solange ich in dieser Sache ermittele wird kein Unschuldiger eingesperrt. Gehen Sie nach Hause und verdauen das erst einmal. Wir sehen uns morgen Vormittag in unserem Büro. Dort werden wir ihre Aussage schriftlich aufnehmen", wies Harry denn Mann an und brachte ihn dann hinter die Absperrungen. Anschließend griff er sich den Muggelbeamten der hier das sagen hatte und erfuhr so, dass sie noch nicht sehr weit gekommen waren und tatsächlich laut der Anweisung seines Vaters Kollegen gleich abrücken würden.

Das brachte Harry dazu sich dann die Nachbarn vorzunehmen, um zu erfahren ob irgendwer etwas gesehen hatte. Ins Haus zu gehen brachte nicht fertig. Doch wirklich hilfreich waren die anderen Anwohner nicht. Niemand hatte etwas gesehen, oder gehört. Nur heute Morgen war auf einmal diese Wolke da gewesen.

Nur zum Privatleben Bagnolds konnten alle etwas erzählen und das sogar sehr umfangreich und lebhaft. Bei ihm ging es wohl zu, wie auf dem Taubenschlag. Fast jeden Abend war eine andere Frau aufgetaucht und hatte ihn herzlich begrüßt. Mal war sie blond, dann rothaarig, dann brünett. Ab und zu waren da auch ziemlich ausgefallene Haarfarben dabei wie Rosa oder Grün.

Sonst war er allerdings ein ziemlich stiller Typ, der nicht viel über sich sprach, sich kaum auf Nachbarschaftsfesten zeigte und wohl bei der Regierung arbeitete. Was genau, wusste aber keiner. Allerdings wurden die wildesten Vermutungen angestellt. Einer dachte er sei Geheimagent, der andere schwor sogar darauf, dass Simon nicht mal sein richtiger Name war, sondern nur ein Deckname und er für die CIA arbeitete.

Fast zwei Stunden dauerte die Befragung und als Harry fertig war, wartete sein Vater schon auf ihn, mit einem Nachdenklichen Blick.

„Ihr habt Werwölfe im Büro, aber du hast noch nie das Opfer eines Angriffs gesehen?"

Harry presste fest die Lippen zusammen und schwieg einen Moment. „Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Vorstellung davon, was ich in den letzten ein einhalb Jahren durchgemacht habe. Du würdest es mir nicht mal glauben, wenn ich es dir erzähle", sagte er schließlich.

James zog die Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass man einen psychisch instabilen Mann auf so eine Mission schickte.

„Es tut mir leid, dich da drin allein gelassen zu haben, aber ich hab diesen Anblick einfach nicht ertragen", sagte Harry. „Und ich kann dir nur soviel versprechen, dass das in Extremsituationen nicht vorkommen wird. In einem Duell kannst du dich zu 100 Prozent auf mich verlassen. Bis ich da den Schwanz einziehe, muss ich mich nicht mehr rühren können."

James nickte leicht. „Vergessen wir das. Du hast dich auch so nützlich gemacht. Aber… vielleicht solltest du trotzdem mal darüber nachdenken, mit jemandem über dein Problem zu reden. Auch wir haben für so was professionelle Hilfe."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich brauch keinen Psychologen James, ich komm damit klar, ganz sicher."


	10. kapitel 10

Da ich heute sehr im Stress bin, fass ich mich kurz und sag nur ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews, hab mich riesig gefreut.

Viel Spaß beim neuen Chap

Eure Imo

10. Probleme oder Ende

Nachdem auch die Wissenschaftskollegen am Tatort angekommen waren apparierten Harry und James ins Ministerium wo der Zeitreisende seinem Vater genau die Aussagen der Nachbarn schilderte du trotz des Ernstes der Situation war sein Vater amüsiert über die Vermutungen bezüglich Simons Beruf.

„Bei Geheimnissen sind Muggel eben sehr erfinderisch", meinte Harry schulterzuckend. „Ich denke wir sollten versuchen diese Frauen zu finden. Vielleicht haben sie irgendetwas damit zu tun oder können uns wenigstens weiter helfen."

James Potter nickte: „Auch seine Kollegen müssen wir befragen. Eventuell wissen die auch etwas über die Frauen."

„Was ist überhaupt mit Simon selbst? Hat er Familie? Wen müssen wir informieren? Wer kann uns etwas über ihn erzählen?" fragte Harry dann, natürlich schon an die Ministerin denkend.

„Wir besorgen uns gleich mal Bagnolds Personalakte geben. Da sollte dann auch eine Notfalladresse drin liegen."

Harry nickte leicht. „Hast du eigentlich irgendetwas im Haus gefunden?"

„Nichts wirklich außergewöhnliches, abgesehen davon, dass es ziemlich muggelhaft war. Aber wenn seine Freundin eine Nichtmagische ist, kann ich das nachvollziehen", antwortete James und anschließend gingen sie zu der vorher geholten Adresse aus der Personalakte. Dort erwarteten sie Bagnolds Eltern, die aber, zu Harrys Erleichterung schon von der Ministerin informiert worden waren. Todesnachrichten zu überbringen war absolut nicht seine Sache.

Viel erfahren konnten sich bei Simons Eltern nicht. Seine Mutter, Clara Bagnold, stand vollkommen unter Schock und war völlig neben sich. Harrys sanfte und mitfühlende Versuche etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen waren ebenso erfolglos wie die von James oder Mr. Bagnold.

Also mussten die beiden Auroren mit dem vorlieb nehmen was dieser ihnen berichten konnte. Leider war das wahrlich nicht viel, da er oft und lange auf Geschäftsreise für einen Zaubertrankzutatengroßhandel war.

Allerdings kannte er den Namen von Simons Freundin oder zumindest von einer: Alisha Mathews. Das Paar war erst seit drei Wochen zusammen gewesen und der Tote hatte sie Ende des Monats eigentlich mit zum Familienessen bringen wollen, wenn seine Mutter Geburtstag hatte. Daher wusste Mr. Bagnold auch leider nicht mehr über die Frau.

Das war aber in Harrys Augen schon mal ein guter Anfang. Mit der Bitte sich zu melden wenn es Mrs. Bagnold besser ging, verließen die beiden Auroren dann auch das Haus und kehrten ins Ministerium zurück wo sie zum einen den Auftrag gaben, etwas über diese Frau rauszufinden aber auch um dessen Kollegen einmal zu befragen. Sowohl vorgesetzte, als auch Untergebene.

Letztere hatten keinerlei Beschwerden über ihn. Er war zwar ein strenger Chef gewesen, aber bei Problemen hatte er immer ein offenes Ohr parat, egal ob es um private Probleme ging oder berufliche.

Seine Kollegen, also die anderen Abteilungsleiter, beschrieben ihn als einen ehrgeizigen Mann, der wusste was er wollte und konnte. Aber er spielte nie unfair oder machte andere schlecht um einen Vorteil zu erlangen.

Sein Vorgesetzter berichtete dagegen von einigen Ungereimtheiten in der Abteilung. Es ging um gefälschte oder verschwundene Unterlagen, versäumte Termine die nicht gemeldet worden waren und gefälschte Unterschriften. Weil das bei allen Sachbearbeitern vorgekommen war und keiner von ihnen dafür eine Erklärung hatte, war es bisher nicht gelungen den Schuldigen zu finden. Doch Simon war davon überzeugt dicht an ihm dran zu sein. Mehr wusste der Leiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe jedoch auch nicht. Sie waren noch nicht weiter in ihren Besprechungen gekommen.

Also machten sich die beiden Auroren dann daran, dass Büro ihres Opfers zu durchsuchen. Ein sehr leichtes Unterfangen, war es doch ein absolutes Vorzeigebüro vor. Die Akten lagen ordentlich gestapelt in einer Ecke. Akkurat sortiert lagen drei Federn neben einem Tintenfass und unbeschriebenem Pergament.

In einem Ablagekorb ruhten die eingegangenen Memos, der Terminkalender war feinsäuberlich in Druckbuchstaben beschriftet.

Und auch die Schubladen mit verschiedenen Formularen sahen aus, wie gerade eben erst eingeräumt.

„Ein richtiger Spießer", stellte James fest.

„Wohl eher einer an dem wir uns ein Beispiel nehmen sollten", korrigierte Harry und warf einen Blick in einen Stapel Akten die er in einem Schrank gefunden hatte. Besonders auffällig waren hierbei die herausragenden Stücke Pergament, die auf den ersten Blick als Lesezeichen dienten. Nach einem zweiten Blick erkannte Harry aber, dass sie offensichtlich fragwürdige oder gefälschte Dokumente markierten. Zumindest waren auf den Streifen solche Hinweise notiert.

„Das sieht nach den internen Unstimmigkeiten aus", stellte James fest. „Nehmen wir sie mit in unser Büro."

Harry nickte nur und beschwor einen Karton herauf. Dort hinein wanderten auch die Memos und die ungeöffnete Post.

In ihrem Büro erwartete sie dann schon Elphias Margis um seine Aussage zu machen. Er hatte es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Bilder gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wollte das alles einfach nur hinter sich bringen.

Für die beiden Auroren war diese Entscheidung ein erfolg. Margis konnte ihnen eine perfekte Erklärung für die Frage liefern, was es mit vielen angeblichen Freundinnen auf sich hatte. Alisha Mathews war ein Metamorphmagus. Es gab ganz sicher nur **eine** Freundin. Doch Margis konnte ihnen nicht sagen wo die Frau wohnte oder arbeitete. In der Beziehung war Simon recht schweigsam gewesen.

Dennoch, es ersparte ihnen die Suche nach anderen Frauen, was Harry als durchaus positiv empfand.

Negativ war für ihn dagegen die Durchsicht der Akten. Er fand einfach keinen Hinweis auf einen möglichen Täter. Er fand nicht einmal den Grund für diese Manipulationen. Also mussten sie in alle Richtungen weiter ermitteln.

Etwas das sich als sehr schwer rausstellte. Selbst nach einer Woche waren sie kaum einen Schritt weiter und Harry wurde zusehens frustrierter.

Alisha Mathews war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und auch eine zweite gründliche Hausdurchsuchung bei Simon Bagnold hatte ihnen keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht. Harry hatte sogar mitten in der Nacht noch einmal allein alles genau abgesucht ohne etwas zu finden. Kein geheimer Raum, nicht einmal ein geheimes Versteck und auch Simons Mutter konnte ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, weder in Sachen Mathews noch was diese Fälle betraf und zu allem Überfluss verweigerte Crouch ihnen die Genehmigung die Ministerin zu befragen.

Das war aber nicht alles was Harry die Laune richtig verhagelte. Er hatte kaum eine Minute Zeit gefunden seinen eigenen Problemen nachzugehen. Jeden Tag machten sein Vater und er Überstunden bis tief in die Nacht. Selbst die Mittagspausen ließen sie größtenteils ausfallen. Dafür hatte sich aber Lily Potter ein Herz gefasst und versorgte alle beide mit dem Nötigsten. Etwas das Harry jedes Mal warm ums Herz werden ließ, auch wenn ihm auffiel, dass sein junges selbst nie dabei war. Mal war es Peter der aufpasste, dann kochte Harry innerlich vor Wut, oder sie waren auf Sirius getroffen der sein Patenkind so richtig durch knuddeln wollte.

Etwas bedauern tat Harry das schon, aber das Schicksal wollte ihm das offenbar nicht gönnen.

Allerdings heute, einem Freitag Mitte Februar, hatte Harry die Schnauze voll. Gestrichen voll. Nicht von der Sache um sein kleines Ich, es ging um den Fall. „Ich brauch eine Pause. Ich muss den Kopf frei bekommen, sonst dreh ich durch. Vielleicht kommt mir auf einem Spaziergang eine Idee", sagte Harry und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort seines Vaters sondern verließ ohne weiteres ihr Büro.

Sein Ziel war die Nockturngasse und dort eine der Buchhandlungen die er schon vor einigen Tagen in den späten Abendstunden ausgekundschaftet hatte. Natürlich hatte er sein Aurorenabzeichen vom Umhang verschwinden lassen und die Kapuze verdeckte sein Gesicht zum größten Teil.

Im Laden herrschte gedämpftes Licht. Der Verkäufer oder auch Ladeninhaber, das wusste Harry nicht so genau, war klein, dick und kahlköpfig. Er verhandelte gerade mit einem anderen großgewachsenen Kunden, der anscheinend gar nicht mit dem Peis einverstanden zu sein schien.

Harry ließ sich davon aber nicht weiter beeindrucken. Er versuchte nicht einmal heraus zu finden, wer hier grade ein Buch kaufte. Vielmehr nutzte er die Abgelenktheit des Verkäufers dazu sich die Bücher mit alten Flüchen in Ruhe durchzublättern. Doch schnell merkte er, dass seine Suche schwerer werden würde als angenommen. Die Anzahl der Bücher war schier unglaublich.

Fast eine Stunde suchte er unter dem Blick des dann doch aufmerksam gewordenen Verkäufers, der ihm zwei Mal seine Hilfe anbot. Doch Harry war nicht gewillt Preis zu geben was er suchte. Er wollte sich allein durch den Berg an Büchern wühlen und auf sein Glück hoffen. Doch irgendwann gab er erst einmal auf. Er durfte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Als er gerade nach draußen treten wollte fiel ihm ein junger Mann auf, der eine Frau fest bei den Armen packte und irgendwas sehr eindringlich zu ihr sagte.

Sie schüttelte daraufhin fast schon verzweifelt den Kopf und senkte dann den Blick.

Harry überlegte schon wie er eingreifen konnte, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Remus handelte. Die Frau hatte er allerdings noch nie gesehen. Sie war etwa so groß wie er und hatte dunkle Haare. Mehr konnte Harry nicht erkennen.

Irgendetwas schien die beiden dann aber zu stören, denn sie sahen sich erschrocken um und trennten sich dann recht schnell. Remus eilte die Straße nach links weiter, die Frau verschwand in einen schmalen Durchgang direkt hinter ihnen.

Leicht verwirrt darüber schüttelte Harry den Kopf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Er würde dort einen Kaffee trinken und sich dann überlegen was er seinem Vater erzählte.

Doch als er die Nockturngasse verlassen hatte, entdeckte er jemanden den er hier nicht so erwartet hatte. Die Zaubereiministerin stand an einem Schaufenster einer Buchhandlung. Neben ihr ein 11-jähriger Junge und um sie herum einige Männer die alles beobachteten. Harry steckte sein Aurorenabzeichen wieder an und atmete tief durch. Das war seine Chance.

Souverän trat er auf die Ministerin zu, blieb aber schon von sich aus auf Höhe der Leibwächter stehen. „Frau Minister."

Mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick drehte die Frau sich um. „Mr. Evans", sagte sie dann und sah sich um. „Ganz allein?"

„Ja…. Wir brauchten eine Pause um nicht irgendwelche Hinweise zu übersehen", antwortete Harry.

Der Junge sah kurz auf zu der Ministerin. „Geht es um Onkel Simon?"

„Ja Maike. Es geht um Onkel Simon", sagte die Frau sanft und bat dann einen ihrer Leibwächter mit dem Kleinen ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen zu gehen. „Mein Enkel", bemerkte sie und bat ihn dann einen Bericht abzugeben.

Und Harry tat das, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel. „Gibt es etwas das wir noch nicht wissen, Frau Minister? Irgendeine Kleinigkeit?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nun… es war eigentlich noch nicht offiziell, aber Peter Mayen, mein Untersekretär, geht in Pension und Simon hatte gute Chancen auf diesen Posten. Jedoch kam auch David Cane in Frage dafür. Mr. Mayen und ich wollten nächste Woche entscheiden wer der geeignetere Nachfolger ist", sagte sie und Harry nickte verstehend während gleichzeitig die Alarmglocken schrillten. Er hatte den Namen David Cane schon einmal gehört, jedoch in seiner Zeit, doch es musste schon etwas her sein. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Zusammenhang erinnern.

„Wer wusste von den möglichen Kandidaten?"

„Mr. Mayen und ich… aber es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es auch jemand anderes aus der Führungsetage mitbekommen hat. Wir haben uns oft über die Neubesetzung unterhalten und auch bei uns laufen genug Leute rum", meinte sie und musterte Harry. „Denken Sie das hängt zusammen?"

„Es ist ein neuer Anhaltspunkt. Vielleicht bringt uns das auf die richtige Fährte. Dieser David Cane, was macht er genau?"

„Er ist Leiter der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht. Fleißig, aufgeschlossen, aufmerksam und gründlich. Ebenso wie Simon es war", erklärte die Ministerin.

„Gut… danke dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, Frau Minister."

„Ich will, dass dieser Mord aufgeklärt wird, Mr. Evans. Wenn also noch irgendwie Fragen auftauchen, zögern Sie nicht zu mir zu kommen", erklärte die Frau und ging dann zu ihrem Enkelkind hinüber, das bereits wartete.

Harry nickte nur noch leicht und verschwand dann wieder ins Büro, wo er seinem Vater von diesem Treffen berichtete.

„Und du sprichst sie einfach so an?" fragte der perplex.

„Sicher, sie ist doch ein Inferius", meinte Harry. „Und ich finde diese Sache eine gute Spur. Der Posten des ersten Untersekretärs ist eine ideale Informationsquelle für Voldemort. Besser kann er es doch fast gar nicht haben. Und wenn er die Ministerin aus dem Weg haben wollte, wäre das auch eine gute Position."

Das waren die Dinge über die Harry sich schon auf dem Weg hier heraus Gedanken gemacht hatte. Die Gründe die ihm eingefallen waren, warum Simon hatte sterben müssen, vor dem Hintergrund dieser Beförderung.

„Harry hör auf. Wenn das wahr ist… Merlin da mag ich gar nicht darüber nachdenken", stöhnte James.

„Ich auch nicht, aber dass ist eine Möglichkeit die wir in Betracht ziehen müssen. Je eher wir also mehr über diesen Cane heraus finden, desto besser ist es.

Und wir sollten mit der Ministerin reden. Sie muss die Pensionierung von Mayen verschieben. Solange er noch im Amt ist kann Cane da nicht rein. Und wenn er wirklich ein Todesser ist und diese nicht ganz doof sind, werden sie Mayen leben lassen. Selbst denen sollte klar sein, dass wir auch dieses Motiv prüfen. Spätestens nach einem zweiten Mord", meinte Harry.

James seufzte, musste aber gestehen, dass die Worte Hand und Fuß hatten. Harry konnte sich erschreckend gut in die Todesser hineinversetzten. Aber uch er wäre sicher ziemlich schnell auf diese gar nicht so unmögliche Erklärung gekommen. Also konnte man das als Indiz für Harrys nicht ganz weiße Weste abhacken, nach denen er immer suchte und Ausschau hielt.

Ja, James versuchte herauszufinden was mit Harry los war. Die Vorsicht und Angst um seine Familie war Neugier gewichen. Lily hatte vor zwei Tagen fast eine Stunde allein mit Harry hier im Büro verbracht und sich sehr angeregt mit ihm unterhalten. Außerdem war seiner Frau war nichts aufgefallen, außer dass Harry sie ab und an mit traurigem Blick angesehen hatte. Das wollte einfach nicht in James Kopf rein. Keinem klar denkenden Todesser würde es Leid tun Lily zu töten. Keinem von diesen Dreckskerlen und auch Lily hatte eine Art Verbundenheit gespürt. Je mehr Zeit sie mit Harry verbracht hatte desto weniger hatte sie ihm misstrauen können. Hier konnte also irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.

Harry besuchte die Ministerin noch am selben Tag und berichtete ihr von den Vermutungen die er angestellt hatte. Sie war darüber zum einen entsetzt, zum anderen konnte sie das aber auch sehr gut nachvollziehen und sicherte Harry auch zu Mayen noch nicht zu pensionieren bis die Ermittlungen Cane entweder entlasteten oder der Täter gefasst war. Auch Cane sollte erfahren, dass die Entscheidung sich wegen dem Mord an seinen Mitstreiter noch verzögern würde.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry und James dann damit, Canes Umfeld genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Vor allem Harry prüfte alles doppelt und dreifach, da ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass er den Namen in den Akten zu einem Todesserprozess gelesen hatte. Und zwar im Zusammenhang mit der Aufdeckung anderer Todesser. Er wusste aber nicht mehr, wer Cane verraten hatte oder weswegen dieser dann angeklagt worden war. Einige Male hatte der Zeitreisende sich schon dafür verflucht, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte solche Berichte mitzunehmen oder nachzuschlagen welche Todesser damals alle für das Ministerium tätig gewesen waren. Die meisten die er kannte hatten eher weniger mit der Regierung zu tun, abgesehen davon, dass sie diese bestachen.

Doch zunächst blieb jede Ermittlung erfolglos. Cane war augenscheinlich so sauber wie die Laken in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Zu sauber, befanden sowohl Harry als auf sein Vater. Deswegen beschlossen sie auch ihn mit Hilfe von Sirius und Frank zu beschatten. Eine andere Möglichkeit war ihnen nicht eingefallen.

Während einer Mittagspause Ende Februar machte Harry mal wieder einen Abstecher in die Bücherläden der Nokturngasse. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er immer wieder die Möglichkeit gehabt diese einzuschieben und zumindest ein oder zwei Bücher zu studieren. Das war auch heute der Fall. Zumindest hatte er sich vorgenommen zwei Bücher durchzugehen die sehr vielversprechend aussahen. Doch eine andere Beobachtung fand er dann doch interessanter.

Er stand nahe dem Schaufenster und ging gerade das Buch durch als ihm eine Bewegung draußen auffiel. Wie von selbst hob er den Kopf um zumindest einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren und abzuschätzen, ob vielleicht eine Bedrohung vorlag. Dann jedoch konnte er seinen Blick kaum noch lösen.

Draußen stand Remus und begrüßte gerade eine junge Frau mit dunklen Haaren und weichen Gesichtszügen sehr herzlich. Es war die Selbe Frau die Harry neulich schon mal hatte beobachten können und sie schienen sich doch sehr gut zu verstehen. Wer es war, wusste Harry nicht. Remus hatte nie eine Frau in seinem leben erwähnt, geschweige denn gab es Fotos von ihr.

Eine ganze Zeit beobachtete Harry die beiden, vorgeblich in dem Buch lesend. Zu gern hätte er erfahren worum es bei diesem Gespräch ging. Vor allem als es auf einmal eindringlicher wurde und Remus die Frau sogar an beiden Armen packte und auf sie einredete.

Dann musste es irgendein Geräusch oder so etwas von links gegeben haben, denn alle beide sahen sie sich um. Remus ging sogar zwei Schritte in die Richtung und das nutzte die Frau um in die Gegenrichtung zu entkommen. Auch Remus schien es für besser zu halten zu gehen und tauchte in eine schmale Gasse ab, die hinter ihm in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Harrys Neugierde war nun endgültig geweckt. Er stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und verließ den Laden um sich dann in die Richtung zu wenden aus der etwas gekommen sein musste. Und lange musste er auch nicht suchen. Ein großer schwarzer Hund verwandelte sich gerade in Sirius zurück und sein Vater war auch nicht weit weg, hatte ihn aber gesehen. Seine Warnung: „Schnuffel aus", kam jedoch zu spät.

Harry war für einen Moment verblüfft. So lang hatte sein Pate diesen Namen schon? Das hatte er nie erwähnt und dann grinste er leicht. Das Schicksal meinte es offensichtlich doch gut mit ihm. Zumindest hatte er jetzt etwas gegen Sirius in der Hand. Immerhin hatte er sich tatsächlich bereits das Animagiverzeichnis angesehen und konnte so ganz genau wissen, dass Sirius nicht registriert war.

„Was tust du denn hier, Harry?", lenkte ihn sein Vater jedoch erst einmal ab.

„Was suchen. Und ihr?", meinte Harry locker.

„Wir stellen ein paar Nachforschungen an", antwortete Sirius ziemlich selbstsicher.

„Nachforschungen. Du schnüffelst, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, deinem Mitbewohner hinterher?" bemerkte Harry.

Alle beide schwiegen einen Moment, ehe James seufzte. „Das siehst du falsch. Remus ist der Lockvogel. Wir wollen diese Frau und es gab keinen anderen Weg an sie heran zu kommen."

„Aha. Ihr bezieht Zivilisten mit ein", stellte Harry fest, glaubte aber kein Wort, ahnte er doch was hier tatsächlich vor sich ging und Remus tat ihm Leid. Richtig Leid. Sehr gern hätte er den beiden die Wahrheit um die Ohren gehauen und ihnen ins Gesicht gesagt, dass Peter der Verräter war und Remus so unschuldig wie ein Neugeborenes war. Doch das würde mehr Fragen aufwerfen als er bereit war zu beantworten. Allerdings rief es ihm auch wieder in Erinnerung, dass er Peter auffliegen lassen wollte. Und dazu brauchte er Beweise.

„Remus ist nur sehr streng genommen ein Zivilist. Er weiß aber sehr genau auf was er sich da eingelassen hat und kann sich sehr gut allein verteidigen. Darafu haben wir beide Wert gelegt als wir ihn gefragt haben, ob er uns hilft. Zugegebenermaßen inoffiziell", erklärte James.

„Ich werde schon keinem etwas verraten. Das leben lehrt einen schließlich, das manchmal die ungewöhnlichsten Maßnahmen die erfolgreichsten sind", sagte Harry.

„Sehr schön… wie wäre es denn, wenn du uns daher auch mal genau verrätst was du suchst? Offiziell kann das ja wohl auch nicht sein, oder?" erkundigte Sirius sich und brachte Harry zum einen zum lachen, aber gleichzeitig auch ein eine vertrackte Lage. Er hatte sich zwar alle möglichen Ausreden einfallen lassen wenn er als Auror erkannt wurde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Auroren zu begegnen, schon gar nicht seinem Vater oder seinem Paten. Denn denen konnte er kaum weiß machen, dass er für einen Fall recherchierte.

„Harry?", meinte James und der Angesprochene nahm deutlich das Misstrauen war.

„Also… das ist… etwas kompliziert", sagte Harry ausweichend.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht anfangen es zu erklären", sagte Sirius und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Harry sich ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängt. Denn alle beide, wie sie hier vor ihm standen, sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der ehemalige Gryffindor wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eine Ausrede brauchte die auch vor Albus Dumbledore Bestand haben würde. O.k., er hatte den Vorteil dem Schulleiter nicht ins Gesicht lügen zu müssen, doch das hier war nicht wirklich leichter. Schon gar nicht so vollkommen unvorbereitet.

„Ich suche nach einem Fluch", sagte Harry dann. „Einem Fluch von dem ich nur die Auswirkungen kenne." Es war gewagt, verdammt gewagt, aber ihm kam einfach keine bessere Idee, als den beiden zum Teil reinen Wein einzuschenken.

„Und was ist das für ein Fluch?", fragte James. „Und warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ich… lasst uns woanders hingehen. Irgendwohin wo die Wände keine Ohren haben", meinte Harry dann sich daran erinnernd, dass sie mitten in der dunklen Einkaufsstraße der Zauberwelt standen und er im Begriff war, eine vollkommen fremde Frau und ihren Sohn in Lebensgefahr zu bringen.


	11. Kapitel 11

Guten Morgen ihr lieben

So nun geht es also weiter.

Ihr werdet erfahren was Harry sich da zusammenreimt, im Bezug auf seine Ausrede aber auch noch einiges mehr wird gesehen, wie der Titel dieses Chaps euch verrät.

Ich bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet.

Eure Imo

11. Voldemorts Ich des Jahres 1981

Dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater und Sirius verließ Harry die Nockturngasse sowie die ganze Zaubererwelt. Für dieses Gespräch war jede magische Umgebung ein Risiko. Daher hatte er sich kurzfristig überlegt ein kleines Lokal in der unmittelbaren Muggelgegend aufzusuchen und dort angekommen bestellte er ihnen allen erst einmal einen Kaffee.

„Nun lass mal hören", forderte sein Vater, kaum dass die Bedienung wieder verschwunden war.

Harry seufzte leise. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem was er jetzt zu tun gedachte. Doch das war die erste und bis jetzt einzige Idee die er gehabt hatte. Er hatte den ganzen Weg hierher über eine andere Ausrede nachgedacht. Doch ihm hatte einfach nichts einfallen wollen und nun hatte er keine andere Wahl mehr.

„Ich… ich habe Kontakt nach Hause", sagte er leise, hoffend, dass sein Vater ihm seine Lüge nicht sofort ansah. „Meine Frau hat mir Bilder von unserem Kleinen geschickt und ein wenig von zu Hause erzählt. Unter anderem auch, dass einer meiner Kollegen, der ganz nebenbei ein sehr guter Freund war, einem ziemlich üblen Fluch zum Opfer gefallen ist. Dieser lässt den ganzen Körper langsam verwesen, wie eine Leiche."

Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht und auch James Potter schien sich gerade vorzustellen wie das aussehen musste oder gar wie man sich dabei fühlte.

„Keiner der Experten wusste was es ist oder hatte gar eine Idee wie man es aufhalten kann", fuhr Harry leise fort damit die anderen Gäste nicht alles mitbekamen. „Ich fühle mich einfach in der Pflicht herauszufinden was ihn getötet hat. Immerhin hinterlässt er eine Frau und drei Kinder. Außerdem könnte es den Tod von weiteren Kollegen verhindern."

Eine ganze Zeit lang schwiegen seine beiden Gäste und musterten ihn nachdenklich. Harry vermochte nicht zu sagen ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Er fühlte sich aber zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut und war dankbar für einen Moment der Ablenkung, als der Kaffee gebracht wurde.

„Mehr weißt du darüber nicht?", fragte James Potter schließlich.

Harry überlegte einen Moment lang. „Man hat seiner Frau erzählt, dass es etwas Schwarzmagisches war. Die Berührung mit einem verdächtigen Gegenstand hat ihn wohl übertragen. Außerdem muss der Fluch getarnt gewesen sein oder so etwas, denn sonst hätte das gar nicht passieren können bei den Sicherheitsvorschriften die wir für den Umgang mit solchen Gegenständen haben und wenn mein Freund etwas war, dann ziemlich penibel was solche Vorschriften angeht."

„Hab noch nie davon gehört", stellte Sirius fest. „Und ich kenne mich da schon etwas aus." Dann konnte Harry eine kurze stumme Kommunikation zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Paten beobachten.

„Vielleicht haben wir eine Möglichkeit dir zu helfen", sagte James schließlich langsam, dabei Sirius bebachtend, der leicht nickte. „Wir müssen da vorher nur etwas klären gehen und ganz ohne Gegenleistung wäre es auch nicht."

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was müsste ich tun?", erkundigte er sich mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ein Freund dich um Hilfe bittet. Hilfe bei der du für die Sicherheit von Kindern und Jugendlichen sorgen müsstest, weil das Ministerium sich weigert diese Hilfe offiziell zu gewähren", erkundigte sich Sirius und Harry schluckte leicht. Hogsmeade. Es stand bald ein Wochenende an und der Orden des Phönix würde diesen Ausflug schützen, weil diese Idioten vom Ministerium aus irgendwelchen Gründen ihre Hilfe verweigerten.

„Würde das nicht heißen, dass wir uns über unsere Regeln hinweg setzen? Über unsere geschworene Loyalität?", fragte Harry sich damit etwas Zeit erkaufend um darüber nachzudenken, ob er das Risiko wirklich eingehen wollte. Er würde genau unter Dumbledores Nase sein. Sogar für den alten Mann arbeiten, nur um sich anschließend auf Hogwarts umsehen zu können. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dort fündig wurde war größer als in der Nockturngasse.

„Wir wechseln nicht die Seiten. Wir beschützen Menschen vor einem vermuteten Übergriff", sagte James.

„Und Crouch verweigert die Hilfe?", fragte Harry und legte die Stirn in Falten um möglichst verwundert zu wirken. „Der hat doch nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen."

Zuerst sahen die beiden verblüfft aus, fingen dann aber an zu lachen. „Na ja", meinte Sirius, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „unser Verdacht beruht auf Quellen die das Ministerium nicht gutheißt und die Sicherheit von Hogwarts und damit auch dessen Schüler liegt in den Händen des Schulleiters."

„Und der will sich Voldemort nicht beugen und den Ausflug absagen", stellte Harry fest.

„Wie kommst du auf Ausflug?", hackte James Potter misstrauisch nach und Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen für sein vorlautes Mundwerk. Er sollte einmal einen Zauber nachschlagen mit dem er verhindern konnte Dinge auszuplaudern die er nicht wissen sollte.

„Also… nun ja… Ich habe mich über Hogwarts schlau gemacht und es mir von Ferne auch schon einmal aus Neugier angesehen. Der Schutz ist hervorragend. Voldemort müsste ein kompletter Trottel sein wenn er dort angreift. Also kann es nur so sein, dass die Schüler das Schloss verlassen werden", redete Harry sich dann heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass es wirklich so logisch war wie er dachte.

„Pfiffig bist du", stellte Sirius fest. „Ja, es ist so. Albus will sich Voldemort nicht beugen und Schwäche zeigen indem er sich dem Terror geschlagen gibt und diese Ausflüge absagt, er hat nur ihre eigentlich festen Termine verschoben. Genau gesagt, geht es dabei um ein Besuchswochenende im Dorf. Alle Schüler ab der dritten Stufe aufwärts dürfen das Gelände verlassen und Einkäufe im Dorf erledigen.

Die Hinweise auf einen Angriff sind minimal, aber vorhanden. Crouch pocht jedoch darauf, dass dieses Wochenende entweder ganz abgesagt wird oder Albus selbst für Sicherheit sorgt ohne die Hilfe der Auroren. Man will uns nicht in einem so unnötigen Kampf verpulvern, von dem nicht mal klar ist, dass es ihn geben wird."

„Verstehe… beide Seiten verstehe ich", sagte Harry. „Aber gut, das ist Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung, nicht meine. Für mich stellt sich nur die Frage, wie kann es mir helfen, wenn ich mitmache?"

„Die Bibliothek des Schlosses ist groß und die Abteilung mit Büchern über die dunklen Künste hat es in sich. Wenn da nichts ist, könnten wir auch mit dem Schulleiter selbst reden. Er gibt es zwar nicht gern zu, aber auch er ist sehr bewandert auf diesem Gebiet.

Außerdem würden es nicht nur wir drei sein, die die Schüler schützen. Ein paar andere Freunde und auch die Lehrer würden helfen. Vorraussetzung ist aber deine absolute Verschwiegenheit über die Leute die du triffst", sagte James Potter ernst.

„Ich verpetze keinen, der sich gegen die Todesser wehrt und Unschuldige beschützt", erklärte Harry. „Ich bin dabei." Damit hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Mit Dumbledore würde er schon irgendwie fertig werden. Merlin, er hatte Voldemort den Gar ausgemacht, da würde er auch mit seinem späteren Mentor fertig werden, zumal der sich sicherlich nicht mit ihm duellieren wollte. Zudem war die Verlockung sich auf Hogwarts umsehen zu können zu groß. Die Bibliothek bot sicherlich eine Lösung für sein Problem und die Zeit saß ihm im Nacken. Es war schon Ende Februar und am ersten November reiste er zurück, unwiderruflich. Bis dahin musste alles erledigt sein.

„Ich werde noch heute Abend mit Albus reden und sage dir dann morgen Bescheid. Es wäre allerdings schon dieses Wochenende", sagte James und trank seinen Kaffee aus, um dann zu gehen. Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel.

Harry dagegen blieb noch etwas und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er sich am unauffälligsten in der Nähe von Albus Dumbledore bewegen konnte.

James und Sirius liefen derweil die Straße entlang. „Albus dreht uns den Hals um", stellte Sirius fest.

„Du warst gerade aber ziemlich überzeugend", schmunzelte James. „Außerdem… es ist die Gelegenheit herauszufinden auf welcher Seite er steht. Kein Todesser legt sich bei einem Angriff mit seinen Kollegen an. Dazu ist Voldemort viel zu grausam und würde das nicht dulden. Und wir haben so eine Option schon mit Albus durchgesprochen."

„Und er hielt sie für gewagt", stellte Sirius fest.

„Na ja… das sollte er von uns ja gewohnt sein, außerdem trau ich mehr meinem Gefühl, als meinem Verstand.", sagte James.

„Du denkst also, dass Albus sich in ihm täuscht", brachte Sirius es auf den Punkt.

James seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht was ich von Evans halten soll, ganz ehrlich. Mein Verstand sagt mir eindeutig, dass er eine Gefahr ist. Er verbirgt so viel und hat so viele Geheimnisse. Jedes Mal wenn Lily uns was zu essen bringt, achte ich auf jede seiner Bewegungen und habe meinen Zauberstab fast in der Hand.

Aber mein Bauch sagt mir, dass er harmlos ist. Dass nicht wir es sind, die von ihm zu befürchten haben. Zugegeben, seine Methoden sind anders, aber auch wir beide beherrschen dunkle Magie und haben sie schon benutzt wenn es anders nicht ging. Nur dass seine Flüche eben noch dunkler sind."

Sirius nickte nur. Ähnlich ging es ihm ja auch, wenn das alles auch nicht ganz so intensiv war. Doch das lag vermutlich daran, dass er noch nicht so intensiv mit dem Mann zusammen gearbeitet hatte.

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug und es war wieder weit nach Mitternacht als Harry endlich Feierabend machte. Sein Vater war schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, vermutlich nach Hogwarts.

Mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen trat Harry im Atrium des Ministeriums aus dem Fahrstuhl und steuerte die Apparierplätze an, als er gerufen wurde. Leicht verwundert sah er sich um und entdeckte Frank Longbottom auf sich zu eilen. „Ich habe hier noch was für Sie", sagte er und reichte Harry ein Stück Pergament.

Noch irritierter faltete er es auseinander und erkannte die Handschrift seines Vaters. Darauf standen Koordinaten für eine Apparation und eine Uhrzeit.

„Danke", meinte Harry nur und nickte leicht. Frank würde also auch da sein und er war gespannt wer noch alles vom Orden.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen ziemlich ereignislos, abgesehen davon, dass sie langsam eine Spur hatten was den Aufenthaltsort von Alisha Mathews anging. Die Nachforschungen in der Muggelwelt trugen langsam Früchte. Zugegeben, hier steckte die Scheckkarte noch in den Kinderschuhen im Vergleich zu dem was er kannte, aber es reichte schon um einen Menschen verfolgen zu können. Zumindest wusste Harry wo die Frau Geld abgehoben hatte. Doch bisher hatte eine Überwachung der Plätze nichts gebracht und heute würden sie nicht dazu kommen, da sie Hogsmeade bewachten.

Um von der Arbeit weg zu kommen hatte James sich einen Tag frei genommen. Vorgeblich um etwas Abstand zwischen sich den dem Fall zu bringen und den Kopf wieder etwas frei zu bekommen. Harry und Sirius dagegen würden sich krank melden. Sie würden sagen, dass sie am Abend gemeinsam gegessen hätten und sich eine sehr heftige Magenverstimmung zugezogen hatten, die trotz eines Trank einen Tag Ruhe erforderte. Zu Harrys Glück würde Moody es sein, der das weiter gab. Harry war sich nämlich nicht sicher gewesen ob Crouch ihn nicht durchschaut hätte. Nur zur Tarnung und wegen dem Protokoll flohten sie Moody und Sirius Vorgesetzen am Morgen an und teilten ihnen ihre Erkrankung mit.

Um Punkt acht Uhr fanden sie sich auf dem Dorfplatz ein. Zu Harrys Erleichterung war weit und breit nichts vom Schulleiter zu sehen und es war sein Vater der die Einteilung übernahm. Dass seine Mutter und Alice Longbottem anwesend waren schockierte ihn allerdings schon etwas und auch sonst waren einige bekannte Gesichter dabei oder Mitglieder die er von Bildern des damaligen Ordens kannte. Remus jedoch fehlte völlig. Etwas das Harry bedauerte.

„Findest du dich hier zurecht?", erkundigte sein Vater sich während die anderen bereits Posten bezogen.

„Ich habe mich gestern erst umgesehen. Ich komme klar", erklärte er und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte, was sein Gebiet sein würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin zwang Harry sich, seine Gedanken im hier und jetzt zu behalten und nicht in alte Erinnerungen zu versinken, wie seinem ersten Treffen mit Sirius, dem Herausfinden der Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Eltern oder die Enttarnung von Pettigrew. So viele Ereignisse, die er mit diesem alten Holzhaus verband und diese führten ihn unweigerlich weiter durch das Trimagische Turnier und den damit verbundenen heimlichen Treffen mit Sirius bis zum Aufeinandertreffen mit den Todessern in der Mysterienabteilung wo Sirius sein Leben gelassen hatte. Damit war sein Vorhaben von beginn an zum kläglichen Scheitern verurteilt.

Das Lachen von Jugendlichen holte Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen und ließ ihn sich umsehen. Eine Gruppe Slytherin stand am Zaun zur Hütte und die Schüler unterhielten sich über die Gerüchte, die es um dieses Haus gab. Harry hatten sie offensichtlich noch nicht, entdeckt, denn er stand im Schatten einiger Bäume in der nähe. Dort schmunzelte er in sich hinein, doch ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach ihnen den Spaß an diesen Tratschereien verderben. Warum auch?

Einen Moment lang beobachtete er sie, dachte zurück an sein eigenes drittes Jahr und wie er sich rausgeschlichen hatte aus dem Schloss, ehe er sich fing und wieder Patrouille lief. Er spürte dabei den Blick der Kinder auf sich ruhen und seine Hand lag mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus dem Verdacht einer Gefahr heraus auf seinem Zauberstab.

Diese Gewohnheit war es auch die ihn vor einem Wabbelbeinfluch rettete und die fünf Slytherin hatten seinem Kitzelfluch nichts entgegen zu setzen. Während sich zwei der Kinder vor lachen die Bäuche hielten und die anderen scheinbar zu überfordert waren um ihnen mit einem einfachen Finite zu helfen, ging Harry auf sie zu. Erst dicht vor ihnen hob er den Fluch wieder auf.

„Ihr findet das wohl überaus komisch einen Auroren von hinten anzugreifen, was?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Sie haben uns verzaubert", platzte der Kleinste von ihnen heraus.

„Nachdem ihr mich verzaubern wolltet und ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich auf so einen Unsinn gefasst war. Ich bin es nämlich gewohnt ganz andere Bandagen gegen meine Angreifer zu fahren und die hätten euch mindestens alle auf einmal zu Boden geschickt, wenn nicht sogar für die nächsten Tage in den Krankenflügel gebracht."

„Plustern Sie sich hier ruhig auf", lachte der Größte von ihnen. „Die Auroren sind doch alles bloß Angeber. Wären Sie wirklich so gut, dann würde es keinen Krieg geben."

Harry wollte gerade etwas kontern, als Professor McGonagall von links auftauchte und auf ihn zuhielt. Und den fünfen vor ihm schien etwas unwohl zu werden.

„Na, na. Ihr werdet euch doch wohl nicht verdrücken", feixte Harry.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich die Lehrerin mit einem strengen Blick auf die Jungs.

Harry musterte die Knaben einen Moment und meinte dann einen von ihnen zu erkennen. Er kannte seinen Namen zwar nicht, aber das Gesicht sagte ihm einiges. Er würde später ein Todesser werden. Er war ihm im Kampf begegnet. Leider konnte Harry nicht sagen was nach diesem Treffen aus ihm geworden war.

Für einen Moment rang er mit sich, aber dann entschied er, dass es für alle besser war, wenn die Kinder hier verschwanden. „Abgesehen davon, dass einer dieser Jungs es amüsant fand einen Auroren von hinten anzugreifen ist alles in Ordnung."

Wie erwartet nahm das Gesicht der Lehrerin einige entsetzte Züge an, ehe sie die fünf mit einem scharfen Tonfall aufs Schloss schickte, direkt zu Professor Slughorn. Sie würde später überprüfen ob sie auch dort gewesen waren und wenn nicht, würde es richtig Ärger geben.

Mit einigen finsteren Blicken in Harrys Richtung zogen die fünf ab und Professor McGonagall entschuldige sich für das Verhalten der Schüler. „Was müssen Sie jetzt nur für einen Eindruck von unserer Schule haben."

„Überall gibt es ein paar Unverbesserliche, Professor. Das werde ich Hogwarts sicher nicht zur Last legen. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst hätte ich nicht einmal etwas erwähnt. Aber aus einem harmlosen Wabbelbeinfluch kann schnell etwas Schlimmeres werden und gerade das sollten wir versuchen zu verhindern", meinte Harry und lächelte seine zukünftige und gleichzeitig auch ehemalige Hauslehrerin an.

Diese nickte nur leicht und verschwand dann auch wieder den Weg hinunter. Vermutlich den Schülern nachgehend um zu sehen, ob sie sich auch wirklich eine Strafarbeit abholten.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verliefen ruhig und Harry begann sich schon zu fragen, auf welcher Aussage der Verdacht des Schulleiters beruhte, dass Hogsmeade Ziel eines Angriffs werden würde, als plötzlich ein Warnblitz aus dem Dorf in die Luft raste und mit einem Heulen auf sich aufmerksam machte. Das vereinbarte Zeichen.

Harry rannte so schnell es ging um seinen Kollegen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Auf dem Dorfplatz herrschte bereits Chaos. Viele Schüler schrieen und rannten durcheinander, während sich andere aus höheren Stufen gemeinsam mit Auroren gegen die Todesser wehrten.

Harry zögerte nicht lange und kam einem 16.jähren Mädchen zu Hilfe, das gerade von zwei Todessern angegriffen wurde. Dann wirbelte er herum und half anderen Leuten bis plötzlich ein gleißender Schmerz durch seine, durch den Tarnzauber auf ihm, unsichtbare Narbe jagte. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Aufschrei und sah sich um.

Im Kreis von etwas zehn weiteren Todessern war Voldemort aufgetaucht und griff nun ebenfalls in den Kampf ein. Doch viel Zeit sich auf diesen zu konzentrieren hatte Harry nicht, bekam er es doch mit irgendwem aus dem innern Kreis zu tun. Wer es war, wusste er aber nicht. Nur dass es ein hartes Duell war, bei dem er einige Verletzungen davon trug, ehe er den Sieg mit einem Schocker erlangte.

Kurz sah er sich um und schütze dann mit einen starken Schild seine Eltern vor einem Fluch von Voldemort. Und das zeitgleich mit Sirius, der dann auch zu beiden hinüber rannte, da seine Mutter am Boden lag.

Harry überließ es Sirius ihnen zu helfen und jagte stattdessen Voldemort einen Fluch vor die Füße, hatte dieser doch ebenfalls seine Eltern entdeckt.

Nun aber fixierten ihn rot glühende Augen und unter der Kapuze konnte Harry auch das schlangengleiche Gesicht ausmachen, dass Voldemort auch in seiner Zeit entstellte.

„Du Wurm wagst es mich anzugreifen?", fragte eine hohe kalte Stimme, die Harry mit jeder Faser seines Körpers hassen und verabscheuen gelernt hatte. Doch er dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran sich auf Wortgefecht einzulassen. Er verbannte das Brennen seiner Narbe aus seinem Verstand, setzte Okklumentik ein um seinen Geist zu schützen und griff ihn einfach an. Er hatte sich entschlossen diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und heraus zu finden, wie stark der Voldemort dieser Zeit war. Immerhin hatten sie auch hier einen finalen Kampf vor sich.

Der dunkle Lord nahm diese Herausforderung an. Bleiche Finger hoben einen dünnen perlweißen Zauberstab aus dem schon Sekunden später ein Fluch hervorschoss.

„Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?" warnte sein Vater ihn von links. Zu mehr hatte der aber auch keine Zeit wie Harry beim Ausweichen wahrnahm. Seine Mutter, die inzwischen wieder stand, Sirius und er wurden massiv angegriffen.

Für Harry ging der Kampf dann richtig los. Flüche wechselten die Seiten, wurden pariert, umgangen oder streiften ihr Ziel. Letzteres bei Harry allerdings häufiger als bei seinem Gegner. Voldemort begann recht schnell mit dem Spiel, dass er auch mit Dumbledore kurz nach Sirius Tod gespielt hatte.

Lautlos verschwand er und tauchte an anderer Stelle wieder auf, so dass Harry sich beim ersten Mal nur knapp vor einem Todesfluch in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ab da sah er sich vor und schwor sich auch endlich herauszufinden wie man das machte. Doch jetzt galt es erst einmal zu überleben ohne Voldemort spüren zu lassen, wie mächtig er tatsächlich war oder ihn gar zu töten. Beides würde seine Mission ungleich schwerer machen.

Währendessen tobte auch der Kampf um sie herum weiter. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Harry wie Schüler zu Boden gingen, ebenso wie Auroren aber auch Todesser. Sein Vater wehrte sich verbissen gegen zwei Todesser um seine Mutter zu schützen und auch Sirius war in einen harten Kampf verwickelt, während sein linker Arm scheinbar verletzt war, denn der Umhang schimmerte feucht.

Dann begann auf einmal die Luft zu knistern und Harry machte den Fehler sich davon für Sekunden ablenken zu lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich von der Person kam, von der er es vermutete. Ein harter Rückstoßzauber ließ ihn auch sofort diesen Fehler bereuen, denn er machte nach einem Flug durch die Luft eine sehr unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einer Hauswand und sah für einen Moment nur noch schwarze Flecken und Sterne.

Er hörte einen kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort mit dem Verspechen, dass sie sich wiedersehe würden, dann disapparierten Menschen. Langsam klärte sich seine Sicht und mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Muskeln erhob Harry sich aus der halb liegenden Position, während er wohl jeden Knochen in seinem Körper spürte.

„Langsam mein Junge", erklang eine besorgte Stimme neben ihm, ehe er soweit hochgezogen wurde, dass er saß. Blinzelnd sah er in zwei blaue Augen die über eine halbmondförmige Bille hinweg ihn musterten. Die Sorge war mehr als deutlich zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig und etwas mühsam fuhr Harry sich über seinen schmerzenden Kopf, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass er offensichtlich eine Platzwunde hatte. Eine andere Erklärung gab es für das Blut an seiner Hand nicht. Dennoch klärte sich auch sein Verstand zusehens.

„So eine Scheiße", brummte er und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, wobei er sich doch etwas mehr an der Wand abstützen musste als ihm lieb war. Er hasste es, wenn die Welt begann sich zu drehen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es schließlich und atmete einmal vorsichtig durch, was ihn dann aber leicht aufkeuchen ließ. Da waren wohl auch einige Rippen gebrochen.

„Du bist vollkommen bescheuert Evans", fauchte ihn dann plötzlich jemand von rechts an. „James hat dir doch erzählt wie gefährlich dieser Irre ist. Wie in Merlins Namen bist du auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen dich mit ihm anzulegen."

„Sirius", kam Dumbledores Stimme fest und überaus ernst. „Er ist verletzt. Warte mit deiner Schimpftriade wenigstens bis die Wunden versorgt sind. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du dich auch selbst erst versorgen lassen sollest."

Harry war da aber im Moment anderer Meinung. „Ich sehe bestimmt nicht zu, wie dieses Monster meine…n Kollegen und seine Frau umbringt", gab Harry zurück und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er konnte ja vielen etwas vormachen, aber wenn er auch nur einmal Mutter, Vater oder Pate im Zusammenhang mit James und Lily Potter oder Sirius erwähnte, war er dran. Das ließe sich nicht mehr so einfach wegdiskutieren. Dumbledore ging neben ihm, ja, trug ihn schon beinahe den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. „Oder hätte ich zusehen sollen wie Voldemort James und Lily über den Haufen flucht? Und dich gleich mit?"

Sirius starrte ihn einfach nur an, während er die Wunde an seiner Schulter abdrückte. „Du hättest dabei drauf gehen können", stellte er sachlich fest.

Harry sagte darauf nichts. Ihm fiel einfach kein passendes Gegenargument ein, aber das erledigte sich auch, da Dumbledore meinte: „Ich bin der Meinung, er hat sich sehr gut geschlagen. Es gibt nicht viele die Voldemort über lange Zeit die Stirn bieten konnten, geschweige denn ihn dazu zu zwingen sich zurück zu ziehen."

„Das waren Sie, nicht ich", stellte Harry lapidar fest.

„Ja, aber Sie haben ihn davon abgehalten viele Schüler zu töten oder ihre Kollegen. Und das ist eine beachtliche Leistung. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie es auch noch länger gekonnt hätten, wenn Sie mein auftauchen nicht verunsichert hätte."

„Etwas, das mir kein zweites Mal passieren wird." Das war nicht nur eine einfache Aussage, sondern ein Versprechen das er sich selbst gab. Er würde sich kein zweites Mal von der Aura Dumbledores ablenken lassen.

„Sie waren überrascht da Sie es nicht vermutet haben. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht anders reagiert", bekam er leicht lächelnd als Antwort und durchschritt dann das Schlossportal.

Eine Welle der Erinnerungen überrollte Harry, als sein Blick über das Land schweifte und nach dem plötzlich festen Griff Dumbledores zu urteilen, taumelte er nicht nur geistig. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er die Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen die ihn überfielen. Erinnerungen an den Tod so vieler Freunde. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht wehren. Es war als würde ihn die Magie dieses Schlosses fesseln und er musste den ganzen Endkampf noch einmal erleben.

Deshalb wunderte er sich auch nicht wirklich über die Dunkelheit als er die Augen aufschlug. Einen Moment lang tastete er auf dem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die nicht mehr brauchte. Dank einiger netter Zauber aus der Zukunft, an die er sich nach seinem Auftrag wohl nicht mehr würde erinnern können.

Einige Male blinzelte er, ehe er die Krankenstation von Hogwarts erkannte. Alle Betten schienen belegt zu sein. Ob nur von Schülern oder auch Auroren konnte er aber nicht sagen. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachttisch. So war es nicht wirklich schwer seine Kleider praktisch lautlos an seinen Körper zu bekommen. Die Hauselfen hier hatten schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das musste er diesen Wesen ja lassen. Drauf hatten sie einiges. Katzengleich schlich er mit den Schuhen in der Hand aus dem Saal ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Ein Wunder wenn man an Madame Pomfreys Talent dachte, flüchtige Schützlinge zu erwischen.

Erst zwei Korridore weiter schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und ließ den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang verschwinden. Sein Ziel war klar: die Verbotene Abteilung. Eine bessere Chance als diese hier würde er nicht bekommen können. Mit etwas Glück würde Dumbledore das nicht einmal erfahren.

Wie erwartet waren die Türen zur Bibliothek unverschlossen und das Seil, welches die verbotene Abteilung vom Rest dieses Bücherschatzes trennte, stellte nun wirklich kein Hindernis da.

Konzentriert, wenn auch mit leicht pochendem Kopf, ging er die Reihen ab und überflog die Titel im Licht seines Zauberstabs. Er hoffte auf einen Hinweis auf verbotene oder gefährliche Flüche. Irgendetwas das ihm half zu einer Lösung zu kommen.

„Die Bücher mit den Flüchen stehen meines Wissens nach an der Wand links", kam es plötzlich von einer Stimme hinter Harry, die ihn herumfahren ließ, wobei ihm wegen dem plötzlichen Schwindel und dem Taumeln der Stab aus der Hand rutschte und unter einen Tisch rollte. Aber kaum, dass er wieder Halt gefunden hatte, trug er auch schon Flammen auf seiner Hand und erkannte Dumbledore der ihn besorgt aber auch interessiert musterte.

„Erschrecken Sie mich nie wieder so, Sir", murmelte er und streckte seine Hand einfach nur nach seinem Zauberstab aus, der daraufhin in seine Hand flog ehe er sich besann, was er da gerade wieder tat. Kurz sah er auf seinen den Zauberstab und seufzte. „Ich sollte mir dringend abgewöhnen erst zu handeln und dann zu denken", murmelte er leise.

„Stablose Magie ist nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen großer Macht, Mr. Evans. Es sehen nur viele so. Sie ist vielmehr ein Zeichen großer Disziplin. Es verlangt sehr viel körperliche Kontrolle die magische Kraft ohne einen Fokus zu konzentrieren", erklärte Dumbledore und trat etwas näher. „Aber halten Sie es für eine gute Idee sich jetzt schon aus dem Bett zu schleichen, um ihren Wissensdurst zu befriedigen? Sie sehen noch sehr angeschlagen aus, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf."

Harry ließ seinen Stab wieder in die Tasche verschwinden und das Licht auf seiner Hand ersterben, so dass sie nun in nahezu vollkommener Dunkelheit standen. „Ich weiß Ihre Sorge um mein Wohl zu schätzen, aber ich würde im Moment sowieso nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Außerdem ziehe ich es vor auf Schlaftränke zu verzichten. Lesen hilft mir ebenso gut und ich bilde mich obendrein noch weiter."

Aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein dreiarmiger Kerzenständer in Dumbledores Hand, den er ihm reichte. „So schonen Sie ihre magischen Kräfte und ich hoffe Sie finden was sie suchen. Falls nicht, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja auch weiter helfen."

Harry nickte nur und sah noch zu wie der Schulleiter mit auf dem Boden schleifender Robe verschwand. „Sie könnten mir verraten, wie Sie es schaffen aus dem Nichts lautlos aufzutauchen", murmelte er leise, ehe er das letzte Regal aufsuchte und dort auf gleich mehrere Bücher traf, die ihm helfen konnten.

Wann er über den Büchern eingenickt war, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Nur dass er noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte und nun von seinem amüsierten Vater geweckt wurde.

„Du hast Madame Pomfrey einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", meinte er auf dem Tisch sitzend. „Und du solltest deinen Zauberstab bereit haben, wenn du auf sie triffst. Sie ist nämlich außer sich vor Wut."

Harry gähnte einmal verhalten und streckte seine verspannten Knochen ehe er meinte: „Dann sollte ich wohl besser ganz schnell das Weite suchen. ehe sie mich auch gegen eine Wand schleudert."

„Ich fessele Sie eher ans Bett", fauchte die scharfe Stimme der Krankenschwester und James Potter ging demonstrativ aus dem Weg.

„Netter Partner", murmelte Harry und wandte sich dann an die Frau. „Um mich an ein Bett zu fesseln muss erst mal eins da sein. Und dann müssen Sie mich auch noch da rein bekommen. Und ich bezweifle, dass Madame Pince erfreut darüber sein wird, wenn Sie sich hier mit mir ein Duell liefern. Und freiwillig ergebe ich mich ganz sicher nicht."

Madame Pomfreys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt als sie Harry musterte und der Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Wäre er ein Schüler, würde es wohl heißen, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Aber jetzt war er kein Schüler. Und genau das schien sie zum Resignieren zu bringen.

„Na gut. Aber lassen Sie sich wenigstens noch einmal untersuchen", bat sie.

Harry beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Das können Sie auch hier. Und ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat. Machen Sie nichts anderes als einen Diagnosezauber. Ich habe es nämlich nicht gern, wenn man mich reinlegt. Der letzte Heiler der das versucht hat, brauchte hinterher Stunden um sein Behandlungszimmer wieder aufzuräumen." Dass es in Wahrheit die Krankenstation von Hogwarts gewesen war, die einer Renovierung bedurfte, konnte er ja wohl schlecht zugeben. Es war nach Ginnys Tod gewesen, als Madame Pomfrey ihn dort wegen ein paar Schrammen für zwei Tage hatte festhalten wollen. Er war schlichtweg ausgerastet, weil sie nicht hatte begreifen wollen, dass er allein sein wollte. Vollkommen allein. Und nicht umgeben von Leuten, die ihn in jeder Sekunde hatten trösten wollen.

„Sie haben mein Wort, Mr. Evans", versicherte die Krankenschwester, die auf einmal sehr ruhig aussah und Harry wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er in seinen Erinnerungen versunken wohl die Luft zum knistern gebracht hatte, denn auch James sah ziemlich nachdenklich aus.

„Verzeihung", sagte er aber nur und ließ sich dann untersuchen, wobei auffiel, dass Madame Pomfrey sehr sorgfältig aber auch vorsichtig war.

„Sie brauchen in den nächsten Tage Ruhe. Sie haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Eigentlich müsste Ihnen speiübel sein. Und wie sieht es mit Kopfschmerzen aus?"

„Kopfschmerzen habe ich ein wenig. Von Übelkeit kann aber nicht die rede sein, ich bin eher hungrig", stellte Harry fest, der dann daran dachte, was ihm die Heiler im Mungos nach seinem Endkampf gesagt hatten. Das Einsetzen seiner gesamten Magie hatte womöglich Schäden hinterlassen, die sie noch nicht absehen könnten. Vielleicht war er ja unempfindlicher gegen Schmerzen geworden.

„Dann sollten wir Frühstücken gehen", erklärte James. „Ich weiß wo die Küche ist und ich wette sie wird dir gefallen."

Harry nickte leicht und wollte gerade das Buch wider ins Regal räumen, als ihm die Beschreibung eines Fluchs in Auge fiel, die dem was er suchte ähnelte. Konzentriert las er den Text und kopierte sich die Seite schließlich. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort in diesem Fall einen existierenden Fluch abgewandelt und nach seinen Wünschen verändert. Etwas, das es nicht unbedingt leichter machte. Aber er hatte jetzt wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt. Es war zumindest besser als nichts.

„Wohl gerade was entdeckt", stellte James fest.

„Sieht danach aus", sagte Harry nur. „Wie geht's dir? Und deiner Frau?"

„Nur ein paar Schrammen und Prellungen. Nichts wirklich Ernstes", antwortete James Potter den jungen Mann nachdenklich musternd. Sie hatten gestern die ganze Nacht noch über ihn beratschlagt. Waren aber immer noch zu keinem wirklich zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen. Nur zu der Erkenntnis, dass Henry Evans tatsächlich um einiges mächtiger war, als sie es bisher gesehen hatten. Nach dem gerade erlebten, wohl sogar noch stärker als er es gestern gezeigt hatte.

Nach einem Frühstück, bei dem James die Gelegenheit bekam den Zauber zu mustern, der nach der Aussage seines Kollegen dem zumindest stark ähnelte, brachte er Harry noch nach Hause, wo er sich noch etwas auskurieren sollte. Er war von einem Heiler aus dem Mungos, der auch zu ihren Freunden zählte, für zwei Tage noch krank geschrieben worden. Vorgeblich weil er auf den Trank allergisch reagiert hatte. Ganz im Sinne der Ausrede für den Vortag.

Harry kam das sehr gelegen. Er fühlte sich inzwischen wirklich ziemlich bescheiden und verschlief praktisch den Rest des Tages und auch die nächste Nacht vollkommen. Nur sein Hunger oder allzu menschliche Bedürfnisse weckten ihn von Zeit zu Zeit.

Doch schon am Tag nach dieser ausgedehnten Erholung hielt Harry es im Bett nicht mehr aus. Er studierte noch einmal seine Erinnerung an den Zauber, suchte sich einen harmlosen Gegenstand aus seiner Wohnung heraus und begann zu tüfteln um herauszufinden, was der 17-jährige Voldemort wohl getan haben könnte. Viel älter konnte der damals keinesfalls gewesen sein. Also sollte auch er es bewerkstelligen können.

In den frühen Morgenstunden des darauf folgenden Tages wurde Harry dann aus dem Bett geklingelt. Noch etwas verschlafen öffnete Harry seinem Vater die Tür. „Ich hab ja nichts dagegen geweckt zu werden, aber Merlin nicht um vier Uhr in der Früh", stellte er fest.

„Alisha Mathews will sich in einer halben Stunde mit uns am Pier 5 treffen. Also zieh dir lieber schnell was über", sagte James jedoch nur und Harry war schlagartig hell wach. Er brauchte nicht einmal zwei Minuten um sich fertig anzuziehen und folgte seinem Vater dann aus dem Wohnhaus und apparierte mit ihm zum Hafen.


	12. Kapitel 12

So ihr lieben,

ausnahmsweise gibt es heute schon ein Update da ich morgen vor lauter lesen, ganz sicher nicht dazu kommen würde und ich auch niemanden bis Sonntag warten lassen wollte.

Viel Spaß beim lesen, auch wenn es nicht ganz so spannend ist wie üblich, aber das kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Eure Imo

12. Alisha Mathews

Die beiden Auroren waren nicht direkt zum Treffpunkt appariert. Zu viele Muggel schlichen selbst um diese Uhrzeit hier herum und sie wollten es nicht riskieren, dass es hier einen Aufstand gab. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass ihre letzte mögliche Spur auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwand. Statt dessen nahmen sie lieber den längeren Fußweg in Kauf, bei dem sie beide jedoch schwiegen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgingen.

Harry grübelte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was die junge Frau dazu gebracht haben könnte sich so lang zu verstecken und vor allem wo sie untergetaucht war. Und warum sie sich gerade jetzt mit ihnen hatte treffen wollen. Noch dazu hier, mitten in der Nacht.

James dagegen machte sich Gedanken darüber, was alles wohl schief gehen könnte. Eindringlich hatte Albus ihn davor gewarnt seinem Kollegen zu viel Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen, egal was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Natürlich zeigte dessen Verhalten beim Angriff auf Hogsmeade wo seine Prioritäten lagen oder zumindest sollte es dies zeigen. Dennoch bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass alles nur ein sehr ausgeklügelter Plan von Voldemort war. Denn die schwarze Magie die sein Kollege beherrschte war nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend und er schien sich auf Hogwarts auszukennen. Anderenfalls hätte er die Bibliothek nicht so zielstrebig finden können. Albus war fest davon überzeugt, dass dieser Amerikaner etwas vor ihnen verbarg und solange nicht geklärt war, was es sein könnte, war es sicherer ihn als eine potentielle Gefahr einzustufen.

Aus diesem Grund war James auch nicht alleine hergekommen. Er hatte zunächst Sirius und Remus aus dem Bett geklingelt und die beiden folgten ihnen nun. Der eine verborgen unter James Tarnumhang, der andere in seiner Animagusgestalt etwas weiter hinten und von einem Schatten zum anderen laufend, damit Evans ihn nicht wiedererkannte.

Schon von weitem wurden die beiden Auroren dann auf Schreie aufmerksam die genau aus der Richtung kamen in die sie mussten. Beide zögerten sie keine Sekunde lang. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie um die Lagerhalle herum und entdeckten fünf Todesser im Kreis um eine am Boden liegende Gestalt die gefoltert wurde.

Harry zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und jagte einem der Angreifer einen Stoßzauber auf den Hals der ihn ins fast fünf Meter entfernte Hafenbecken beförderte und auch James hatte einen erwischt. Aber nicht ganz so gezielt, so dass die beiden es dennoch mit vier Gegnern zu tun bekamen. Gegner die keineswegs irgendwelche Anfänger waren, wie Harry recht schnell erkannte. Außerdem hatte er die Gestalt am Boden als eine Frau identifiziert und sie war schwer verletzt. Deswegen scherte er sich auch nicht sonderlich um irgendwelche Regeln, sondern machte die Todesser zusammen mit seinem Vater schnellstmöglich dingfest.

Der letzte Todesser suchte sein Heil dann in der Flucht, ehe James oder Harry ihn hatten festsetzten können und auf die anderen achtete der Zeitreisende nun erst einmal nicht mehr. Sein Vater würde mit ihnen schon fertig, waren sie doch alle schon entwaffnet. Er kümmerte sich statt dessen um die Frau, die besorgniserregend stark blutete und schon am ganzen Körper zittere.

„Ruhig… ganz ruhig", sagte Harry leise und schob vorsichtig einen Arm unter ihren Rücken. „Ich bringe Sie ins Krankenhaus. Halten Sie nur noch einen Moment durch, dann wird Ihnen geholfen."

Ganz unvermittelt packte die junge Frau ihn am Hemd. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und das Sprechen schien ihr schwer zu fallen. „Meine… Wohnung…", keuchte sie. „Simon… Papiere versteckt… belasten Cane… Todesser."

Harry wollte ihr noch etwas sagen, sie fragen wo genau die Papiere waren, aber der Körper der jungen Frau verkrampfte sich, die Augen drehten sich in den Höhlen nach innen. Sie schien um Atem zu ringen und ein starkes Zittern überrollte den Körper ehe er kraftlos in sich zusammensackte. Harry brauchte nicht nach dem Puls zu fühlen um zu wissen, dass die Frau gerade gestorben war. Er schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er sie wieder ganz auf den Boden legte und ihr dann sanft über die Lider zu fahren um diese zu schließen.

„Ich gehe in ihre Wohnung und sehe mich da um. Nicht dass diese Bastarde uns die Beweise vor der Nase wegschnappen", sagte Harry zu seinem Vater und disapparierte aus dem Aufstehen heraus. Den Protest seines Vaters hatte er nicht mehr mitbekommen. Und selbst wenn, wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Er würde es sogar vorziehen, wenn dort der eine oder andere Todesser anzutreffen wäre. Dann könnte er seiner Wut nämlich mal so richtig Lauf lassen.

Leider wurde er enttäuscht. Das kleine Häuschen lag vollkommen ruhig da und im Inneren schien sich nichts zu regen. Auch der intakte Verschlusszauber an der Tür ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass irgendwer hier unrechtmäßig eingedrungen war. Denn Harry bezweifelte, dass die Todesser sich die Mühe machten die Tür zu verschließen während sie im Haus waren. Die Gefahr gefangen genommen zu werden war viel zu groß. Zudem war der Verschlusszauber eigentlich viel zu einfach für einen Todesser. Harry hatte in seiner Zeit die Gelegenheit gehabt hier und da mal einen aufheben zu müssen und die waren alle komplizierter gewesen als dieser hier.

Schon auf den ersten Blick sah Harry, dass das Haus ziemlich muggelmäßig eingerichtet war. Viel zu muggelmäßig für einen Zaubererhaushalt, selbst mitten in einer Muggel-Wohngegend. Zumindest für seinen Geschmack. Aber in 20 Jahren konnten sich so manche Einstellungen ändern. Oder das hier war nur die Ausnahme von der Regel.

Konzentriert ließ Harry seine Sinne schweifen. Mit etwas Glück waren die Beweise magisch versteckt worden und er würde sie auf diese Weise schneller finden, denn es war davon auszugehen, dass die Todesser ihren Mann im Ministerium warnten und der sicherlich ebenfalls dann sehr schnell untertauchen wollen würde. Doch rasch musste Harry feststellen, dass er wohl das einzige wirklich magische in diesem Haus war - abgesehen von einem Weckzauber und einem Frischhaltezauber für die Lebensmittel. So viel Muggel war fast schon unnormal für einen Zauberer. So schlimm war es ja nicht einmal in Hermines Zimmer gewesen.

Aber gut. Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und hob dann seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Unterlagen über David Cane." Nichts geschah. Kein rascheln, kein klappern. Einfach nichts. Noch zwei Mal wiederholte Harry den Zauber ohne Erfolg.

„So eine Scheiße", brummte er und begann das Haus auf Muggelart zu durchsuchen. Wo auch immer Bagnold die Sachen versteckt haben musste, Magie half offensichtlich nicht sie hervor zu locken. Systematisch begann er jeden Raum abzusuchen sich immer wieder fragend wo er solche Unterlagen verstecken würde. Schubläden wurden dabei ausgeräumt und nach doppelten Böden abgeklopft. Auch unter den Böden wurde nachgesehen. Sogar den Fußboden suchte Harry nach einem losen Dielenbrett ab.

Als er gerade dabei war das Wohnzimmer auf die gleiche Weise auf den Kopf zu stellen und dabei ein Schlachtfeld hinterlies, hörte er Geräusche aus dem Flur. Lautlos bewegte Harry sich hinter die Tür und musste auch gar nicht lange warten bis eine Gestalt eintrat.

Harry reagierte sofort. Mit einem geschickten Manöver hatte er den Eindringling im Würgegriff, gleichzeitig aber auch entwaffnet und benutzte nun beide Stäbe als Drohung. Der Angreifer versuchte krampfhaft seinen Würgegriff zu lockern, traute sich aber offensichtlich nicht zu mehr. Den Fremden leicht in die Ecke schiebend, erkannte Harry dann aber, wen er da erwischt hatte. Schwarze verstrubbelte Haare und eine Brille.

„James", seufzte er erleichtert und ließ seinen Vater los.

„Stell dir mal vor", schnappte der, darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Evans ihn gerade eiskalt erwischt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen.

„Entschuldige, ich habe mit Todessern gerechnet", sagte Harry." Geht's?"

„Ich werde es überleben", war James Kommentar darauf. „Ich nehme an, du hast dieses Chaos in der Küche verursacht?"

„Das Zeug ist nicht magisch gesichert, aber dennoch so, dass ein Aufrufezauber nichts bringt", erklärte Harry und fixierte ein Bild an der Wand. „Also müssen wir wohl suchen müssen."

Und genau damit verbrachten alle beide auch die nächste Stunde. James Potter hatte auch noch einige Zauber zum Aufspüren von Verstecken gesprochen. Ebenfalls ohne Ergebnis. Nachdem Harry ein Gemälde im Schlafzimmer von der Wand genommen hatte war auch klar warum. „Ein Safe gilt nicht als Versteck. Er ist nur als Sicherung für Wertgegenstände gedacht. Hätte ich auch gleich drauf kommen können."

Das Schloss war mit Hilfe von Magie schnell geknackt und darin fanden sie dann auch das Gesuchte. Ein dicker Umschlag mit allerhand Schriftstücken und Fotos. Einige davon zeigten Cane mit Männern die Harry als bekannte Todesser erkannte. Zumindest in seiner Zeit. Darunter auch Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy. Auf einem war auch Canes Mal gut zu erkennen. Aber vor allem das letzte Bild fand Harry mehr als interessant. Es zeigte Peter Pettigrew wie er sich mit Cane über etwas stritt und der Ministeriumsangestellte ihn grob am linken Arm packte. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Vater zeigte, dass auch der davon ziemlich verwirrt zu sein schien.

„Ich würde sagen wir holen uns Cane und fragen ihn, was das hier alles zu bedeuten hat", sagte James und wollte die Bilder an sich nehmen, doch Harry war schneller und ließ sie in seinen Umhang verschwinden. „Dann mal los, ehe die Ratte das sinkende Schiff verlässt."

Gemeinsam apparierten sie, nachdem das Haus zumindest wieder verschlossen war, ins Ministerium. Keiner von ihnen wusste genau wo Cane wohnte. Allerdings erledigte sich der geplante Hausbesuch schnell, denn er Mann am Kontrollschalter konnte ihnen nicht nur zu sagen wo Cnae wohnte, sondern auch, dass dieser vor zwei Minuten das Ministerium betreten und es sehr eilig gehabt hatte.

„Na um so besser", stellte Harry fest und war schon bei den Fahrstühlen.

„Wie kann man so dämlich sein und hierher kommen, wenn man weiß, dass man enttarnt wurde", meinte James kopfschüttelnd.

„Vielleicht weiß er nur, dass wir ihn verdächtigen und will Beweise vernichten die er hier hat", mutmaßte Harry. „Wissen kann er ja nicht, dass wir die Beweise schon gefunden haben."

„James!", wurde sein Vater plötzlich gerufen und Sirius schlüpfte so gerade noch durch die nun zugehenden Türen. „Die Kollegen haben die Todesser in die Kerker gebracht. Wie steht's bei dir?"

Kurz und knapp erzählte Harrys Vater was sie wussten. Nur das mit Peter ließ er weg. Harry vermutete, dass sie das später unter vier Augen besprechen würden und ihm war das im Moment egal. Wenn sie Cane in den Fingern hatten, würde er sich überlegen wie er aus dem Todesser rausquetschte, dass Peter ebenfalls zu ihnen gehörte. Dann waren seine Eltern schon einmal sicher. Zumindest vor einem Verrat durch ihren vermeintlichen Freund.

Als die Türen aufglitten stockte Harry kurz. Er war noch nie in der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht gewesen. Die Kamine in den Häusern die er in seiner Zeit bewohnt hatte, hatte er einfach mit entsprechenden Zaubern von sich aus blockiert. Wer zu ihm wollte hatte gefälligst die Tür zu benutzen. Nun musste er erkennen, dass diese Abteilung wirklich die seltsamste war die er je gesehen hatte.

Es war ein einfach riesiger Raum, mit einer Vielzahl an Säulen die in die Decke verschwanden. Umgeben waren diese Säulen von dünnen Wänden die den Eindruck erweckten sie seien aus Papier. Schmale Gänge führten zwischen diesen hindurch.

Langsam bahnten sich die drei einen Weg durch eben diese Gänge in den hinteren Teil. Dort sollte nach James Aussage das Abteilungsleiterbüro sein. Auf dem Weg erkannte Harry, dass hinter jedem der Stellwände ein Angestellter saß und die Säulen wohl Kaminschächte darstellen sollten. Unmengen an Tafeln waren an ihnen angebracht und leuchteten immer wieder in verschiedenen Farben auf. Namen waren darauf zu lesen oder Orte.

Harry beglückwünscht sich stumm dafür ein so großes Büro zu haben, denn in diese fast schon einem Hundezwinger ähnelnden Büros würde er nicht arbeiten können. Er würde schon nach einigen Stunden einfach nur durchdrehen.

Nicht wenige Leute beobachteten sie auf ihrem Weg durch die Reihen zum Büro des Abteilungsleiters. Dort herrschte offensichtlich hektische Betriebsamkeit. Harry, den ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich, schickte die Mitarbeiter, die gaffend auf den Gang traten zurück in ihre Bürozellen. Dort sollten sie sicher sein, sollte irgendwas geschehen. So war er einige Schritte hinter seinem Vater als es plötzlich auch von Canes Bürozelle vollkommen ruhig wurde.

Doch diese Ruhe sollte täuschen. Schon im nächsten Moment spürte man Magie aufwallen und Harry schrie noch Deckung und riss seinen Vater zu Boden. Ein grellgelber Blitz jagte über sie hinweg und traf seinen Paten der dicht hinter ihm gewesen war mitten in die Brust. Hart wurde der gegen die nächste Trennwand geworfen, die offensichtlich trotz ihres Aussehens hart wie Beton waren. Regungslos blieb Sirius am Boden liegen.

Harrys Herz hatte bei diesem Anblick für einen Moment ausgesetzt, schlug aber im nächsten mindestens doppelt so schnell weiter und eine gewaltige Dosis Adrenalin jagte durch seine Adern.

Mit einem einzigen Wink seines Zauberstabs zerfielen die Wände und auch die Säulen der nächsten drei Büros zu Staub. Harry war es ziemlich egal, was er damit möglicherweise für einen Schaden am Flohnetzwerk anrichtete. Sie brauchten Platz. Cane, der einen Moment überrascht und sprachlos dagestanden hatte, entging jedoch Harrys Fluch knapp und griff dann selbst an ohne Rücksicht auf die Umstehenden zu nehmen.

Schreie drangen an Harrys Ohren und er sah, dass die anderen Angestellten die Flucht ergriffen. Nur eine junge Frau blieb. Sie kniete neben Sirius, der zwar wieder wach, aber offensichtlich vollkommen benommen war.

Geistesgegenwärtig errichtete Harry ein Schild um die Beiden, Sekunden bevor ein zweiter grellgelber Fluch sie treffen konnte. Das Schild knisterte aber gewaltig und Harry musste sich konzentrieren um es aufrecht zu halten.

„Schaffen Sie ihn in Sicherheit", rief er ihr zu, gleichzeitig sich selbst mit in den Weg levitierten Tischen und Stühlen schützend. Sein Stab musste auf das Schild gerichtet bleiben, denn stablos schaffte er es in dieser Situation nicht. Auch wenn er sonst so einiges in Petto hatte. Und Cane war ein verdammt guter Duellant. Er war sicherlich ein Anwärter auf den innersten Kreis. Das Zeug dazu hatte er auf alle Fälle.

Für einen Moment war Harry abgelenkt, da auch sein Vater von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, während er sich selbst mit einem Schreibtischstuhl gegen einen weiteren verteidigen musste. So konnte er nichts gegen den grünen Strahl tun, der sein Schild mit einem Krachen durchschlug und die junge Frau über Sirius hinweg gegen die Wand warf. Er selbst war auch durch die Druckwelle des Berstenden Schutzes zu Boden geschickt worden, doch seine geistige Lähmung dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und jagte Cane Flüche auf den Hals, die er eigentlich für Voldemort gelernt hatte. Es war eine dermaßen tiefschwarze Magie, dass er nach der Vernichtung seines Feindes eigentlich gehofft hatte, sie nie wieder einsetzen zu müssen. Aber wie immer wurde ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Wenigstens traf schon der dritte Fluch traf sein Ziel und riss es zu Boden.

Harry scherte sich nicht weiter darum. Er wusste dass Cane für die nächsten 24 Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Er stürzte zu Sirius und presste beide Hände auf die stark blutende Wunde an der Brust. Die Augen seines Paten huschten umher ohne einen Fokuspunkt zu finden, seine Atmung ging nur keuchend und er hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen.

Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Jede Wut wich gerade grenzenloser Panik, unter der er die Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Er schon so viele Menschen hatte sterben sehen, aber Sirius ein zweites Mal zu verlieren, jetzt schon… das würde er nicht verkraften. Er wusste, dass er daran zu Grunde gehen würde.

„Ruhig", flüsterte er heißer. „Bleib ganz ruhig." Fieberhaft durchwühlte Harry sein Gedächtnis nach einem effektiven Heilzauber. Irgendetwas das die Blutung zumindest eindämmen würde. Doch er fand nichts. Sein Verstand war wie leergefegt. Dabei wusste er, dass es einen Zauber gab. Man hatte mehr als einmal diesen Zauber bei ihm selbst benutzt.

Sirius Zittern wurde immer stärker. „Nein…", hauchte Harry. „Tu mir das nicht an."

Mit einem Mal fingen seine Hände an zu glühen und ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich über die Handflächen aus. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was da geschah, aber er wagte es auch nicht die Hände zurück zu ziehen. Das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Mit einem Mal würde Sirius Atmung langsam, ruhiger und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Immer weniger Blut sickerte zwischen Harrys Finger hindurch und dann erstarb das leuchten.

Von Schwindel gepackt sackte Harry von den Knien ganz zu Boden und nur zwei starke Hände verhinderten, dass er ganz das gleichgeweicht verlor.

„Tief durchatmen", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters, während die Abteilung von Dutzenden Auroren gestürmt wurde. Während ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen gehalten wurde, rief sein Vater, dass man Heiler benötigte. Dann klärte sich Harrys Sicht langsam wieder und die Welt kam zum Stillstand. Sein erster Blick viel auf Sirius. Er atmete ruhig und ebenmäßig und aus der Wunde sickerte nur noch sehr wenig Blut. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er schien zu schlafen. Aber das war Harry egal. Für ihn zählte nur, dass Sirius noch lebte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Auroren dann allein in ihrem Büro. Sirius war ins St. Mungo gebracht worden. Ein anderer Heiler hatte den Arm seines Vaters verbunden. Eigentlich hatte man auch ihn mitnehmen wollen, doch James Potter hatte darauf bestanden nur einen Stärkungstrank zu sich zu nehmen, er wollte sich zu Hause auskurieren.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder", sagte James leise und Harry nahm den Blick von der Tischplatte. Auch er hatte einen Stärkungstrank bekommen und den Rat sich für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen. Aber noch stand ihm der Sinn so gar nicht danach. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel mehr darum, dass er sich mal wieder ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten hatte. Er hatte vollkommen den Kopf verloren und seine Magie hatte sich selbstständig gemacht. Und das nur weil seine Vergangenheit ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Tu ich das?", fragte Harry tonlos.

„Und ob. Erst legst du dich mit Voldemort an, obwohl wir dir vermittelt haben, wie stark er ist und du hältst dich besser, als manch anderer. Eigentlich besser als jeder den ich je im Duell mit ihm erlebt habe, einschließlich mir selbst, wenn wir Albus Dumbledore mal außen vor lassen.

Und jetzt rettest du Sirius das Leben mit… mit einer fast schon natürlichen Begabung für Heilung", sagte James.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich bin kein geborener Heiler. Die sind nicht in der Lage einen Menschen zu töten, es wiederstrebt ihrem innersten. Das gerade war… in Extremsituationen, wenn ich… wenn ich einfach nicht mehr weiter weiß, aber was tun will… übernimmt meine Magie die Kontrolle. Sie macht sich selbstständig, ohne dass ich das beeinflussen oder willentlich herbeiführen kann. Es geschieht einfach. Und bisher war das noch nie zum Nachteil von mir oder Menschen die auf meiner Seite standen." Harry war klar, dass er gerade eine Menge von sich Preis gab, aber er sah auch keine andere logische Erklärung für das Geschehene. Nichts was die Wahrheit glaubwürdig hätte ersetzen können.

„Du… du hast schon getötet?", James war gelinde gesagt entsetzt. Sicher hatten auch die Auroren die Erlaubnis zu töten, aber nur wenn ihnen keine andere Wahl mehr blieb und er war Merlin sei dank bisher immer darum herum gekommen. Er hatte Auswege gefunden. Nicht gerade übliche Auswege, aber er hatte sie gefunden.

Harry schnaubte. „Ich bin keineswegs Stolz darauf, aber manchmal ist das wirklich die letzte Möglichkeit die dir bleibt, wenn du nicht selbst sterben willst. Und ich würde so einiges darum geben, wenn ich noch nicht so weit hätte gehen müssen." Dann nahm Harry seine Teetasse zur Hand und trank während sein Vater ihn eindringlich musterte. Es war ein Gefühl das ihn ahnen ließ, was in seinem Vater vorging. „Du hast ein Problem mit der schwarzen Magie, oder? Du denkst ich setze sie zu leichtfertig ein. Mache es mir mit ihr einfach und verfalle ihrem Rausch."

Sein Vater brauchte nicht einmal zu antworten. Allein sein für einen Moment überraschter Blick ließ den ehemaligen Gryffindor erkennen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass es einen Punkt gibt, an dem Feuer besser mit Feuer zu bekämpfen ist, weil der Feind es nicht erwartet", sagte Harry.

„Bei dir ist dieser Punkt ziemlich schnell erreicht", stellte James fest, sich ziemlich bewusst dass er sich auf ein Spiel mit dem Feuer einließ. Er war schwer angeschlagen und wohl eher tot, als er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, wenn es Evans darauf anlegte.

„Erfahrungswerte und die Tatsache dass ich eine chronische Abneigung gegen alles habe das auch nur annähernd nach Krankenhaus aussieht. Außerdem verwende ich nur Flüche die den Gegner kampfunfähig machen. Bis ich einen Mord begehe, muss schon so einiges passieren", sagte Harry.

Es schien Minuten zu dauern in denen sich Vater und Sohn in die Augen sahen, aber dann nickte James leicht. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu trieb und sein Verstand schalt ihn auch einen Narren. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann die Wahrheit sprach. Diese Augen drücken so viel Leid aus… und schrieen förmlich nach Zuwendung.

„Lass uns Feierabend machen. Mit Cane können wir vor morgen ja eh nichts anfangen", sagte James dann und erhob sich. Im nächsten Moment musste Harry, der auch aufgestanden war, ihm jedoch unter die Arme greifen, sonst wäre sein Vater wohl zu Boden gegangen.

„Ich glaube ich bring dich besser nach Hause. Nicht dass du dich noch über ganz England verteilst." Im ersten Moment machte James noch den Eindruck als wollte er widersprechen, aber dann nickte er. Er schien einzusehen, dass er allein tatsächlich nicht weit kommen würde.

Nach zehn Minuten Fußweg, sein Vater hatte ihm aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht die genauen Koordinaten für das Haus in Goderic's Hollow gegeben, kamen sie vor seinem kleinen weißen Einfamilienhaus am Dorfrand an.

Ein brauner Zaun umsäumte eine saftiggrüne Wiese und einen Kiesweg der zu einer dunkelblauen Haustür führte. Auch die Fensterläden waren dunkelblau und im Garten vor dem Haus standen Rosen und Hortensien. Dies wusste Harry so genau, weil er mitten im Sommer einmal hier gewesen war und alles in voller Blüte gestanden hatte.

Leise quietschte die Pforte als Harry sie aufstieß und für einen Moment flammte eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Dieses Quietschten hatte seine Eltern auf den Verrat aufmerksam gemacht.

„James!"

Dieser Aufschrei ließ Harry aufsehen. Lily kam auf sie zugerannt während sein Vater sich leicht verkrampfte.

„Ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. In ein paar Stunden ist er wieder auf den Beinen", meinte Harry, während seine Mutter ihren Mann besorgt musterte und schließlich auch stützte und mit Fragen überhäufte.

Zunächst zögerte Harry, betrat dann aber unaufgefordert das kleine Haus. In seiner Zeit war es eine Ruine. Nichts mehr was man irgendwie bewohnen hätte können. Während sein Vater von seiner Mutter nach oben gebracht wurde ließ Harry seinen Blick durch den eindeutig muggeltypischen Flur schweifen und blieb an der offenen Wohnzimmertür hängen.

Hinter einem kleinen Gitter saß sein 8 Monate altes Ich, kaute auf einer Rassel und beobachtete ihn.

„Hi Kleiner", meinte Harry überwand mit Leichtigkeit das Gitter und kniete sich zu dem Baby das übers ganze Gesicht anfing zu strahlen.

„Da freut sich wohl einer mich zu sehen, was", schmunzelte er und stubbste sich selbst auf die Nase und entlockte dem kleinen Harry so ein Glucksen. Und dann reckten sich zwei kleine Arme ihm entgegen.

Harry war zunächst verwundert, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung des Kleinen und nahm ihn hoch. „Du bist aber ziemlich zutraulich."

„Irgendwas scheint er an Ihnen zu mögen. Sonst ist er zu Fremden nicht so", erklärte seine Mutter ins Zimmer kommend. „Danke, dass Sie James hergebracht haben."

„Schon gut. Ich will ja nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, das mein Kollege sich übers ganze Land verteilt.

Er sollte heute Abend heiß baden oder duschen, sonst wird er sich morgen vor Muskelkater kaum rühren können", sagte Harry dem langsam warm ums Herz wurde. Viel zu selten hatte er seine Mutter bisher gesehen oder gar mit ihr sprechen können.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen. Wollen wir nicht noch zusammen frühstücken? Ich habe gerade erst den Tisch gedeckt. Oder haben Sie auch Bettruhe verordnet bekommen?"

Harrys Mund wurde mit einem Mal staubtrocken. „Also… irgendwie schon aber… gegen ein Frühstück hätte ich nichts einzuwenden nur… ich möchte hier niemanden irgendwie in Gefahr bringen."

„Mr. Evans, glauben sie mir, die Gefahr kann kaum noch größer werden. Es macht wirklich nichts wenn Sie bleiben."

So fand Harry sind einige Minuten später in der Küche wieder. Der Frühstückstisch war reichlich gedeckt und seine Mutter konnte seinen Wunsch nach einem Becher Kaffee auch problemlos erfüllen. So saßen sie eine Weile beisammen, unterhielten sich über dies und das, wobei Harry aber den Fragen nach seiner Familie aus dem Weg ging. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig seine Mutter nach Strich und Faden zu belügen.

Zwei Stunden später war Harry dann endlich zu Hause und gönnte sich etwas Ruhe. Er hatte zuvor nur noch Remus Bescheid gegeben, damit der sich nicht unnötig Sorgen um Sirius machte. Eine Geste, die er Werwolf mit erstaunen zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Harry soweit dachte.


	13. Kapitel 13

13. Ein weiterer Schritt zum Sieg

Harry war am nächsten Morgen etwas später als üblich im Aurorenbüro erschienen. Irgendwie hatte ihm diese seltsame Heilung, die Harry sich tatsächlich nicht erklären konnte, ziemlich mitgenommen. Er hatte tatsächlich verschlafen. Allerdings empfand der Gryffindor das nicht unbedingt als schlimm. Nach dem was gestern passiert war, sollte das jeder im Büro verstehen. Außerdem war der Mörder gestellt und erst seit zwei Stunden wieder wach, aber sicherlich noch etwas mitgenommen. Immerhin versetzte der Fluch den Getroffenen für 24 Stunden ins Koma, wo er seine schlimmsten Taten noch einmal erleben musste. Es war wie der Dementoreneffekt, nur nicht einfach so zu beenden, denn es gab keinen Gegenfluch. Eigentlich existierte dieser Fluch noch nicht einmal in dieser Zeit.

Voldemort selbst hatte ihn Anfang 1997 entwickelt und Harry hatte ihn auch schon am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Wochenlang hatten ihn die Alpträume noch weiter gequält. Allerdings hatte er auch irgendwie die Kraft daraus geschöpft weiter zu machen und Voldemort in die Hölle zu schicken.

Außerdem war dieser Fluch bei dem was Cane erwartete eher eine Wohltat. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem Fluch tauchten Alpträume immer wieder auf und stürzten einen in diese Erinnerungen und nach allem was man sagte, hinterließ das von mal zu mal mehr Hilflosigkeit. Vor allem aber wohl Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung James, ich…", begann Harry während er sein Büro betrat, stockte aber, da es leer war. Es lag sogar noch genau so da, wie er es gestern verlassen hatte, also war sein Vater wohl auch noch nicht da gewesen.

Also brühte Harry sich erst einmal einen Tee aus heißem beschworenem Wasser und den Teebeuteln aus seinem Schreibtisch auf und begann seinen Bericht über den gestrigen Angriff zu verfassen. Groß anstrengen brauchte er sich dafür nicht. Einmal angefangen kam er gar nicht so schnell hinterher mit dem Schreiben, wie die Erinnerungen sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.

Er war gerade mit dem zweiten Korrekturlesen fertig, als sein Vater hereinkam und ihn etwas matt klingend begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht's?"

„Ziemlich gerädert, aber ich werde es überstehen", meinte James Potter und setzte sich. „Ich war gerade bei Sirius. Er ist wieder wach und ich soll dir seinen Dank ausrichten."

Harry winkte ab, innerlich mehr als erleichtert das Sirius wohl das schlimmste überstanden hatte. „Wie geht's ihm?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist noch etwas groggy wegen dem hohen Blutverlust und es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern bis er wieder fit ist, aber er wird es überstehen."

„Er soll sich auf jeden Fall richtig ausruhen. Nicht dass er zusammenbricht, weil er denkt wir brauchen ihn hier."

James sah seinen Kollegen leicht verwundert an. Sie hatten eigentlich nur bei diesem Fall jetzt mit Sirius zusammengearbeitet und selbst dabei war Evans nicht wirklich viel mit Sirius in Kontakt gewesen. Aber dennoch traf die Aussage des Mannes den Nagel auf den Kopf. Denn genau das hatte er zu seinem Freund gesagt. Er sollte sich nicht eher wieder ins Ministerium wagen, bis er nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften war. Sie würden die paar Tage auch ohne ihn zu Recht kommen.

Sicher war das zum größten Teil nur Spaß gewesen, denn jeder war irgendwie entbehrlich. Aber Sirius war jemand der gern viel riskierte, auch auf Kosten seiner Gesundheit und er hatte auch das starke Bedürfnis zu beweisen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand. James wollte seinen Freund und den Paten seines Sohnes einfach vor Leichtsinnigkeiten abhalten.

„Wird er nicht machen, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt", sagte James dennoch zu seinem Partner, geistig eine Notiz für diese Begebenheit anlegend. Sie war zu seltsam, um übergangen zu werden. Und nicht nur das war merkwürdig. Auch Sirius Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse waren verwirrend. Erst waren da fast unerträgliche Schmerzen gewesen und der Kampf gegen die Ohnmacht, dann hatte ihn eine angenehme Wärme eingehüllt, die tief in ihm etwas berührt hatte. Sirius hatte sie, so seltsam das auch klang, als Liebe bezeichnet. Tiefe Zuneigung hatte er gespürt.

„Wir sollten uns Cane vornehmen. Den Schock dürfte er inzwischen überwunden haben und wenn nicht, um so besser für uns. Vielleicht bekommen wir so mehr aus ihm raus", schlug Harry vor und holte seinen Vater damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Der stimmte dem sofort zu, da er diesen Fall lieber gestern als heute zu den Akten legen wollte, um wieder zu den normalen Arbeitszeiten zurück zu kehren und damit wieder mehr Zeit für seinen Sohn zu haben.

So verbrachten sie die nächsten zwei Stunden in einem Verhörraum im Kerker des Ministeriums. Cane war jedoch mehr bei Verstand als Harry es erwartet hatte und noch einmal überraschte der Todesser sie damit, dass er seine Taten nicht einmal leugnete. Er prahlte sogar noch damit, wie Stolz sein Herr auf ihn gewesen war, dass er bald der erste Untersekretär werden würde nachdem er seine Konkurrenz auf die Anweisung seines Herren erledigt hatte. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass ihn das in den innersten Kreis hätte aufgestiegen lassen und er allein wegen dieser Position auch bald den Platz des engsten Vertrauten an der Seite des Lords inne gehabt hätte.

Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Dass so viel Naivität noch nicht wehtat, war ein Wunder. Voldemort und vertrauen in einem Satz zu erwähnen, kam damit gleich einen Drachen als harmlos zu bezeichnen. Etwas das sich gegenseitig ausschloss. Voldemort vertraute niemandem, nur sich selbst. Andererseits sahen seine Anhänger das nicht. Zumindest nicht die absolut treu ergebenen Todesser. Diejenigen die es begriffen, lebten nicht lange genug, um andere zu überzeugen oder sich weit genug in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Schließlich und endlich hatte man ein schönes umfangreiches Geständnis von Cane, dass zu Harrys Leidwesen jedoch keinen der anderen auf den Fotos belastete. Für diese Treffen gab es durchweg plausible Erklärungen, zumindest für jemanden der nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung davon hatte, dass es sich bei allen abgebildeten tatsächlich um Toddesser handelte.

Deswegen brodelte Harrys Wut auch unterschwellig und er würde sonst was für ein Fläschchen Veritaserum geben, damit er es Cane in den Hals kippen konnte und der mit der ganzen Wahrheit auspackte. Aber für solche Maßnahmen brauchte man sehr eindeutige Hinweise auf eine Lüge und selbst dann war es fraglich ob man die Genehmigung bekam.

Und diese Genehmigung bekam Harry ganz sicher nicht. Denn wie erwartet gaben die anderen in Verdacht geratenen die gleiche Story wieder, die Cane erzählt hatte. Geschäftsessen, zufällige Bekannte und in Peters Fall der Versuch ihn auf die Seite der Todesser zu ziehen, da er viel von magischen Pflanzen verstand, die als Zutaten für Zaubertränke geeignet waren, man jedoch hier kaum züchten konnte.

Harry hatte wahrlich Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, als Pettigrew seinem Vater erklärte, dass er davon ihm gegenüber nichts erwähnt hatte, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Harry musste sogar das Verhörzimmer ein paar Minuten verlassen, damit seine Magie sich nicht selbstständig machte. Es machte ihn einfach fuchsteufelswild, dass ihnen nach diesen Befragungen keine Hinweise in die Hände gefallen waren, die irgendwelche Ermittlungen rechtfertigten. Denn damit blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Abschlussbericht zu schreiben und den Fall dann an die Gamottverwaltung zu geben. Die würden dann alles Weitere entscheiden.

So wie die Lage stand, würde Cane für den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban landen, wenn man ihn wegen dem lebensgefährlichen Angriff auf Sirius zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilte.

Harry war das jedoch ziemlich egal. Cane war dingefest gemacht und er um eine Chance gebracht Peter an die Wand zu nageln. Der einzige Erfolg war wohl, dass sein Vater nicht mehr ganz so vertrauensselig gegenüber dem Rattenanimagus wirkte.

Doch das musste warten. Harry wollte sich erst einal dem Ring widmen, ehe er erneut nach einem Weg suchte, sich Peter vorzuknöpfen. Möglichst allein. Denn die Dinge, die Harry dem Rattenanimagus zu sagen hatten, waren nicht für die Ohren fremder bestimmt.

Zwei Tage nach der Festnahme von Cane machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach Little Hangleton. Er hatte inzwischen eine konkrete Vorstellung davon, was sein größter Feind getan haben könnte und was dagegen zu unternehmen war und je eher er diesen Horkrux aus dem Weg räumte, desto besser für ihn. Immerhin hatte er noch drei vor sich, alle waren sie nicht einfach zu erreichen und der März war fast zu Ende. Zwar war seine Zeit hier erst in gut 7 Monaten um, aber die nächsten drei Horkruxe waren um einiges schwerer zu erreichen oder auch nur zu finden. Das bedurfte so einiges an Vorbereitung und wer wusste schon, was noch alles passieren sollte.

Aus der kleinen Seitenstraße bei seinem Wohnhaus disapparierte Harry in die Nähe von Little Hangleton. Wie auch beim letzen Mal wollte Harry möglichst keine Beobachter und das war dieses Mal wohl noch wichtiger, denn zwei so starke magische Felder in kurzer Zeit dicht beieinander würde das Ministerium sicher aufmerksam machen. Doch aus schon erwähnten Gründen konnte und wollte Harry nicht auf einen anderen Horkrux ausweichen.

Da der Zeitreisende morgen Früh nicht allzu spät im Büro auftauchen wollte, machte er sich dann auf direktem Weg zur Hütte. Für ihn war klar, dass ihn das hier wieder ziemlich mitnehmen würde und er wollte seinem Vater das nicht unbedingt erklären müssen.

Der fast volle Mond stand hoch am Himmel und innerlich regte sich Mitleid gegenüber Remus, der in einigen Tagen wieder durch die Hölle gehen würde. Doch Harry konnte ihm nicht helfen. Auch wenn er in den letzten Jahren geschickter darin geworden war Tränke zu brauen, der Wolfsbanntrank war um einige Nummern zu hoch für ihn. Das wusste er auch ohne es auch nur einmal getestet zu haben.

Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden riss Harry aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn seine Umgebung genauer beobachten. Doch hinter ihm war niemand und auch in der Umgebung war keiner zu sehen.

„Du bist nervös Harry", murmelte er, dennoch ließ das Gefühl nicht nach. Es war wie ein Instinkt der in ihm Alarm schlug. Also machte er erst einen Bogen um die Hütte und spazierte durch das nächtliche Dorf. Hinter einem Eckhaus bog er scharf ab und lauschte auf Schritte, wartete darauf, dass jemand an ihm vorbei ging, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Dennoch disapparierte Harry aus einer Nische in der Nähe an seinen Ausgangspunkt und startete seinen Weg von neuem und nach einem konzentrierten Lauschen auf seine Gefühle, diesmal ohne einen Verfolger.

Also ging er nun zielstrebig auf das Haus zu und hob dort seine Schutzzauber auf, um dann die Tür unter einem knarren zu öffnen. Kurz atmete Harry durch, ehe er selbst eintrat und dann seine Tarnzauber die er auf den Ring gelegt hatte. Er lag nach wie vor in der Schatulle die in der Wandaussparung ruhte.

Kurz betrachtete Harry das hässliche Schmuckstück noch einmal, ehe er mit seinem selbst zusammengebastelten Zauber ans Werk ging. Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Ring während Harrys Worten begann zu leuchten und zu zittern. Unbeirrt sprach Harry weiter, auch wenn er sich auf alles gefasst machte. Er folgte gerade einfach seinen Gefühlen, die ihn hoffentlich rechtzeitig warnten, wenn er sich doch verrechnet haben sollte.

Doch es geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Bei den letzten Worten des Zeitreisenden zerbrach lediglich der Ringteil des Schmuckstücks und es stieg dunkler Rauch auf, der sich aber schnell verflüchtigte. Der Stein war dabei aus der Fassung gefallen.

„Das war der Fluch", stellte Harry nach einer kurzen Kontrolle fest und griff selbstsicher nach dem Stein. Wie erwartet geschah nichts weiter, außer dass Harry prickeln dunkler Magie spürte, die von der Verwandlung in einen Horkrux ausging. Das Gefühl hatte er bei jedem der Horkruxe gehabt und er würde diesem nun ein Ende setzten. Doch das war in diesem Fall nicht ganz so leicht, denn der Ring war der kleinste der Horkruxe. Einen Sprengzauber aus sicherer Entfernung war da nicht so einfach und wie Dumbledore ihn in seiner Zeit vernichtet hatte, wusste Harry nicht.

„Na gut… auf in die letzte Runde", machte Harry sich Mut und er legte den Stein in die Mitte des größeren Raumes der einmal Küche und Wohnzimmer gewesen war. Dann nahm er Abstand, hob den Stab, den Fluch schon auf den Lippen, doch ein Knacken vor der Tür herumfahren.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Harry auf die Tür und lauschte angestrengt, den Zauberstab in einer Angriffsposition und auch einen Angriffsfluch auf den Lippen. Doch es gab kein weiteres Geräusch und niemand trat in die Tür. Dennoch trat Harry vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst nach draußen und sah sich um. Doch niemand war in der Nähe. Nur der aufkommende Sturm ließ Zweige der Bäume knacken. Harry seufzte leise und ging wieder ins Haus. Er musste sich wirklich mehr in den Griff bekommen.

So abgelenkt hörte er auch nicht das erleichterte Aufatmen der Person, die sich unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt dicht an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Denn Remus Lupin war keineswegs scharf darauf, sich mit diesem Mann zu duellieren, auch wenn er nur gehört hatte wie der sich gegen Voldemort geschlagen und auch diesen Spion fertig gemacht hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Sirius Rettung. Da musste einfach eine Menge Magie dahinter steckte und er war wirklich noch nicht Lebensmüde geworden.

Vorsichtig, darauf achtend nicht noch einmal ein Geräusch zu machen, drehte er erneut so, dass er den anderen durch die Tür sehen konnte. Und was er sah, war unbegreiflich für ihn.

Harry hatte sich gegenüber einem kleinen schwarzen Stein aufgebaut, der in etwa zwei Metern Entfernung auf dem Boden lag. Wäre der Vollmond nicht so nahe, hätte der Werwolf ihn wohl nicht mal gesehen. Ein blauschimmerndes Schild schützte ihn, wobei Remus nicht sagen konnte, was genau das für ein Schild sein sollte. Dann hob der Fremde aus Amerika seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Divecxarium!"

Unter einem lauten Knall zersprang der Stein in Millionen Teile. Es sah sogar so aus als würde er zu Staub zermahlen und eine schwarzdurchsichtige Wolke waberte hoch und wurde zu einer schattenhaften Gestalt. Genau wie vor einigen Wochen schon einmal.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf und wandte sich zum gehen, doch kaum aus der Tür getreten, hatte er dann auf einmal das Gefühl jemand sei ganz in seiner Nähe. Doch er konnte absolut keinen entdecken und der Versuch Magie zu erspüren scheiterte an der schwarzen Magie, die von der Vernichtung des Horkrux freigesetzt hatte. Ebenso brachte ein umfangreicher Enttarnungszauber niemanden zu Tage, der hier nicht hätte sein sollen.

„Du wirst paranoid", stellte Harry deswegen fest. „Gewöhn dir das besser schnell wieder ab, sonst endest du noch so wie Moody."

Dann apparierte er nach Hause und ließ einen verwirrten und geschockten Remus zurück. Zum einen geschockt von dieser Macht, zum anderen verwundert über diese Worte. Seit wann war Alastor Moody bitte Paranoid? Ok… der Auror war vorsichtig, aber sicher nicht paranoid. Und dann war da wieder dieser Geruch. Er war ihm diesmal noch deutlicher in die Nase gestiegen und noch immer konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden. Er würde auf jeden Fall vorsichtig bleiben und diesen Mann so gut es ging im Auge behalten, wenn sonst niemand dazu Zeit hatte. Irgendwann würde der Orden schon hinter sein Geheimnis kommen.

Wie auch bei der letzen Vernichtung fühlte Harry sich am nächsten Morgen ausgelaugt. Dass er dieses Mal zumindest bis sieben Uhr hatte schlafen können, half da nur bedingt. Aber es half ja alles nichts, er musste zur Arbeit. Schließlich gab es genug zu tun. Denn die Todesser verhielten sich keinesfalls ruhig und es war sicherlich schon mal gut mit der Suche nach der Brosche zu beginnen, denn die stand als nächstes auf Harrys Plan und sein Status als Auror würde ihm da sicherlich weiter helfen, denn das Internet gab es in dieser Zeit faktisch noch gar nicht.

Aber vielleicht brauchte er das alles auch nicht. Nur weil in seiner Zeit die Brosche nicht mehr in diesem Kinderheim gewesen war, musste das nicht auch auf diese Zeit zutreffen. Sie hatten sich nie darüber informiert, wann man die Brosche gefunden und ans Museum verkauft hatte. Also war es wohl doch zunächst unverfänglicher und einfacher noch einmal im Kinderheim nachzusehen.

In diesen Gedanken tief versunken trat Harry aus dem Aufzug des Ministeriums, der ihn in die Aurorenabteilung gebracht hatte und stieß promt mit jemandem zusammen. Bücher und Akten landeten klatschend auf dem Boden, irgendwas zerbrach, nur die Person hatte Harry gerade noch festhalten können.

Es war eine junge Frau. Braune Haare, graubraune Augen und feine Gesichtszüge. Harry hatte sie noch nie hier gesehen. Definitiv.

„Verzeihung. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst", entschuldigte er sich sofort und ließ die Frau wieder los nachdem er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht zu Boden gehen würde.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld. Ich war so in Gedanken… Ihnen ist doch nichts passiert? Sie sind so blass."

Harry, der sich gerade nach den Akten gebückt hatte, lächelte leicht und sah zu ihr hoch. „Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen", erklärte er und fügte mit einem Zauberstab die Kaffeetasse wieder zusammen und entfernte sogar den ausgelaufenen Inhalt von den Papieren. Dann raffte er das alles wieder zusammen und reichte sie der Frau. „So, alles wieder wie neu."

„Danke", sagte die Frau verlegen lächelnd. „Darf ich Sie dafür später zu einem Kaffee einladen, Mr….?"

Beinahe hätte er Harry Potter gesagt, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. „Evans. Henry Evans."

„Clara. Clara Brown. Ich arbeite bei den Artefaktkundlern. Sie sind der neue Kollege von James Potter, nicht war? Der Mann aus Amerika?"

„Ja der bin ich und ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt auch weiter. Unsere Fälle lösen sich leider nicht von allein", sagte Harry bewusst abweisend werdend. Er hatte kein Interesse an ein Date.

Doch die Frau war offensichtlich hartnäckig. „Und der Kaffee?"

Harry, schon einige Schritte entfernt, seufzte und sah sich um. Einige Kollegen beobachteten ihn, nicht wenige grinsten dabei. „Passt es Ihnen gegen eins? Dann mache ich Mittag", fragte er schließlich. Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit konnte er nicht gebrauchen und auch wenn es für ihn nur eine Traumfrau gab, er wäre dumm Clara Brown als unattraktiv zu betitelten.

„Ein Uhr ist perfekt. Ich hole Sie ab." Damit verschwand sie im Aufzug und Harry zischte auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater einen ziemlich schmierig grinsenden Kollegen an: „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als zu gaffen?"

Allerdings grinste auch sein Vater übers ganze Gesicht. Denn der hatte das alles aus der Bürotür beobachtet und das nervte Harry irgendwie noch mehr. Deswegen bekam der auch gleich ein Fett weg. Denn zu dieser ungewollten Verabredung kamen die Erinnerungen an seine Ginny, die hier noch nicht einmal auf der Welt war. Molly war erst im fünften Monat schwanger.

„Hey, nun krieg dich doch mal ein. Clara ist eine der begehrtesten Frauen in dieser Etage. Fast jeder hat schon versucht mit ihr zu flirten und soweit ich weiß, hat sie nur sehr selten mehr als einen Kaffee mit den Kollegen getrunken, geschweige denn von sich aus, jemanden angesprochen."

„Und sie ist wohl noch nicht abgeblitzt bei einem Kerl?", mutmaßte Harry missmutig sich einen Tee aufbrühend.

„Du bist deiner Frau also absolut treu? Nicht einmal hinterher schauen?", fragte James.

„Bist du Lily treu?", hielt Harry dagegen.

James seufzte. „Lily und ich… das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Das ist etwas ganz besonderes."

Harry sah seinen Vater lange schweigend an. Er konnte die Liebe aus diesen Worten praktisch spüren. Die Liebe, die er auch für Ginny empfand. Merlin… hoffentlich veränderte er die Zeitlinie nicht so sehr, dass sie nie zusammenkommen würden. Ok… er würde sich nicht daran erinnern, aber… jetzt konnte er daran denken und das tat weh. Schnell fing Harry sich wieder. Jetzt vor seinem Vater einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen, war sicherlich nicht das passendste.

„Für mich ist auch meine Ehe etwas sehr besonderes und ich würde sie um nichts in der Welt mit einem Seitensprung riskieren", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Ich rede doch nicht von einem Seitensprung. Oder wird deine Frau schon eifersüchtig, wenn du mit einer anderen Frau einen Kaffee trinkst?

In der Beziehung vertraut Lily mir absolut. Sie weiß, dass ich niemals fremdgehen würde, egal wie sehr ich auch mit einer anderen Frau flirte. Sie würde allenfalls wissen wollen, was das soll", erklärte James.

Harry verkniff sich ein seufzten, wünschte sich aber sehnlichst das Thema zu wechseln. „Nein, meine Frau ist auch nicht so eifersüchtig. Ich habe auch schon von Berufswegen mit Frauen geflirtet."

„Also. Dann zier dich nicht und sieh das hier als Flirt von Berufswegen an. Die Artefaktkundler sind nämlich ein ziemlich verschlossenes Völkchen, das uns unter Umständen mal behilflich sein könnte. Und wenn sie doch zu weit geht, kannst du sie immer noch wieder auf Distanz schieben", schlug James vor und Harry nickte um dieses Thema abzuschließen.


	14. Kapitel 14

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer. Ich hab mich wie immer riesig darüber gefreut und ich bin schon ganz gespannt darauf, was ihr zu dem heutigen Kapitel sagen werdet. grins Dann es kommt so einiges zum Vorschein, was ihr letzte Woche wohl noch nicht erwartet habt.

Für alle die, die Band 7 kennen, mir ist bewusst, dass die Sätze am Ende die James betreffen nicht mit dem Original übereinstimmt, doch es würde meinen ganzen Plott über den Haufen werfen, wenn ich das nachträglich anpassen wollte. Ganz abgesehen davon, hatte ich mir schon vor dem 27.10. fest vorgenommen genau dies nicht zu tun. Also bitte ich euch es einfach so zu akzeptieren und zu sehen, was ich daraus mache.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen, ich warte ganz gespannt, was ihr zu den neusten Ausgeburten meiner Phantasie sagt.

Eure Imo

14. Spione und Verdächtigungen

Die Neuigkeiten, die James Potter zu berichten hatte, war die Entladung von dunkler Magie in der Nähe des Riddlehauses. Ein Spezialistenteam hatte sich der Sache nun angenommen, da es doch sehr auffällig war, zweimal fast am gleichen Ort so etwas zu verzeichnen.

Während James Potter darüber berichtete, behielt er seinen Kollegen genau im Auge, konnte aber nichts in der Mimik seines Gegenübers erkennen, das ihn irgendwie hätte misstrauisch machen sollen. Auch wenn er von Remus erfahren hatte, was sich gestern Nacht abgespielt hatte. Immerhin war es sein Tarnumhang, den sein Freund bei dieser Verfolgung getragen hatte und er war auch für diesen Abend mit dem Schulleiter, wegen einiger anderer beunruhigender Dinge, die sich im Umfeld seiner Familie abspielten, verabredet. Somit war es für seinen Freund logisch gewesen, sofort zu ihm zu kommen und ihm zu berichten, damit er das weiter geben konnte.

Seine Blässe hatte Evans mit Kopfschmerzen erklärt, die er mit zu wenig Schlaf und Träumen aus seiner Vergangenheit erklärte.

„Harry, wenn dich irgendetwas wirklich so sehr belastet, dann solltest du doch darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen", schlug James deswegen auch vor. Himmel, er selbst war schon nach einigen wirklich brutalen Kämpfen zu den Psychologen gegangen, weil die Träume ihn einfach fertig gemacht hatten.

„Ich brauche keine Psychologen. Diese Quacksalber würden nichts verstehen, nicht einmal im Ansatz. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass das meiste streng geheim ist. Im Grunde müsste ich dich schon töten für das was du weißt. Aber ich vertraue dir. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du den Mund hältst und keinem sagst, was du von mir erfahren hast."

Harry kamen diese Worte, vor allem die Drohung gegen seinen Vater wahrlich nicht leicht über die Lippen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe seinem Gegenüber nicht einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Alles zu erzählen, weil es ihm dann wohl wirklich besser gehen würde. Aber das konnte er nicht. Man würde ihm kaum glauben und seine Angst, sein Vater würde ihn für das, was er konnte, aus der Familie verstoßen, ließ eine Panik in ihm aufsteigen, die ihm die Luft abschnürte. Nein, es ging einfach nicht. Er würde einen anderen Weg finden müssen.

Für einen Moment war James Potter wirklich entsetzt gewesen wegen dieser Drohung, aber dann beruhigte er sich selbst wieder. Es war nur die logische Konsequenz. Unter der Hand hieß es sogar, dass auch die Unsäglichen zu diesen Mitteln greifen durften, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab.

„Ok… ich werde davon nicht wieder anfangen", versprach James, da er auch gespürt hatte, dass dies wohl ein ziemliches Reizthema war. „Aber wenn du mal irgendwen zum reden brauchst, ich bin hier. Und ich werde über nichts ein Wort verlieren, was du mir erzählst. Ganz sicher nicht."

Harry nickte nur, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass man ihn grade schamlos belog. Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände handelte sein Vater nur so, wie er es auch getan hätte unter anderen Umständen. Die letzen Wochen hatten ihm deutlich gezeigt, was ihn von seinem Vater unterschied.

James Potter handelte nicht so impulsiv, unüberlegt und aus einem Instinkt heraus. Sein Vater überdachte Entscheidungen und wog die Konsequenzen ab. Er verließ sich auf seinen Verstand, während Harry sich mehr auf seine Gefühle verließ. Der Grund, warum er Okklumentik auch nur unzureichend beherrschte. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht abstellen und Dinge vollkommen rational behandeln. Er lebte die Magie die in ihm war und handelte auf die Aktionen seiner Umgebung ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, was sein Handeln zur Folge haben würde. Zumindest geschah das immer dann, wenn es wirklich kritisch wurde.

Doch Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass auch sein Vater dazu im Stande war. Nur dieser hatte die Selbstbeherrschung, die Harry sich so manches Mal wünschte. Es hätte ihn sicher vor so einigen Dingen bewahren können und würde es sicherlich in seiner Zukunft in dieser Zeit auch noch tun.

Schließlich war es irgendwann Zeit zum mittagessen und pünktlich um ein Uhr klopfte es an der Bürotür. James grinste Harry einmal zu und stand dann sogar auf um wie ein Gentleman die Tür zu öffnen.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Mrs. Brown."

Die Frau nickte leicht. „Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut? Der Kampf in der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht war doch recht heftig, wie man hört."

„Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es bestens", erklärte James und Harry rollte kurz mit den Augen ehe er aufstand.

„Wir sollten gehen, Mrs. Brown, sonst reicht es nur zu einem Kaffee aus dem Schnellimbiss um die Ecke und der schmeckt doch wie eingeschlafene Füße", sagte er und brachte damit die Frau zum lachen und James Stirn zog sich in die tiefe Falten. „Eingeschlafene Füße?"

„Frag deine Frau, die wird dir das erklären können", sagte Harry beim hinausgehen.

„Sie kennen sich in der Muggelwelt aus?", erkundigte sich Clara Brown neugierig auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Harry dachte nicht lange darüber nach was er zu antworten hatte. „Sie ist meine zweite Heimat. Für uns Amerikaner ist es immens wichtig sich dort ebenso blind zu Recht zu finden, wie in der magischen Welt. So fallen wir nirgendwo auf."

„Nun, das könnte man bei uns wohl nur schwer umsetzten, auch wenn es sicherlich oft sehr hilfreich wäre", stellte Clara Brown fest.

„Das kommt darauf an, wen man in die Muggelwelt schickt. James würde sich nach einigen Stunden sicherlich dort sehr gut zu Recht finden. Überzeugte Reinblüter dagegen, die in den Muggeln nur etwas Abstoßendes sehen oder etwas Primitives, würden sich kaum zu Recht finden, weil es sie nicht interessiert. Aber wenn man es ganz streng sieht, sind die Muggel ebenso fortschrittlich wie wir es sind. Jeder in dem Rahmen, in dem es ihm möglich ist", sagte Harry und trat dann mit seiner Begleitung an die Luft um ein kleines Restaurant in der Nähe aufzusuchen.

„Eine interessante Theorie. Lernt man so was bei Ihnen in der Ausbildung?"

„Wir lernen, wie etwas in der Muggelwelt funktioniert und dann werden wir für 4 Wochen dorthin geschickt um bestimmte Aufgaben zu erledigen. Mal ein Buch kaufen, dann einen bestimmten Kurs am anderen Ende der Stadt besuchen, wobei wir das Ziel auf Muggelart erreichen müssen. Außerdem ist da das tägliche Leben zu bewältigen: einkaufen, abwaschen, bügeln - alles was im Haushalt so anfällt", erklärte Harry.

„Merlin, und das alles ohne Magie. Ich glaube meine Wohnung würde aussehen wie ein Schlachtfeld", schmunzelte Clara Brown.

„Die Muggel haben Maschinen um ihre Wäsche zu waschen. Einfach gesagt, die stecken einfach alles in eine große Tonne die sich von selbst dreht und das Wasser austauscht. Alles was man machen muss ist einmal das Waschmittel dazu geben und sie anschalten. Ähnlich funktioniert das auch mit Staub wegmachen und so was. Mir hilft diese Erfahrung jedenfalls hier und da sehr. Ich mache hier nicht alles wie die Muggel, aber das Wäschewaschen auf jeden Fall. Nur ein Glättungszauber ist dann doch einfacher als ein Bügeleisen. Vor allem zeitsparender.

Doch streng genommen ist das der einzige Unterschied. Die Muggel brauchen für ihre Sachen mehr Zeit, aber sie haben auch nicht unsere Möglichkeiten. Würden sie es einem Muggel ermöglichen einen Glättungszauber zu benutzen, würde er es tun, ganz sicher", erklärte Harry und hielt der Frau dann die Tür auf.

„Ich kann mir das dennoch nur schwer vorstellen", bemerkte die Frau nun leiser und dann wandten sie sich anderen, unverfänglicheren Themen zu. Zumindest redeten sie so, dass man die Worte Muggel und Zauber dazu nicht brauchte, denn das hier war in der Tat ein reines Muggelrestaurant.

Sie sprachen eine Weile über die Arbeit, vor allem wie Harry es hier denn gefiel, aber auch der Zeitreisende fragte einige Dinge zu dem, was Clara Brown so tat. Sie war zwar nicht gerade mitteilungsfreudig was Details anging, aber in groben Zügen bekam Harry einen Überblick über das was sie taten und dann war es auch schon Zeit wieder zurück zu kehren.

„Ihre Ausführungen über die Muggel haben mich sehr neugierig gemacht. Ich würde darüber gern mehr erfahren", bemerkte die Frau auf dem Rückweg. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns Ende nächster Woche zum Abendessen treffen. Wir könnten in ein nettes Restaurant gehen oder ich koche uns was Leckeres und Sie erzählen wir dann etwas mehr darüber."

Harry seufzte innerlich auf, doch die letzte Stunde hatte ihm gefallen. Vor allem weil sein Vater recht hatte. Diese Leute konnte man unter Umständen wirklich noch mal brauchen. „Einverstanden. Wäre es Ihnen übernächsten Samstag recht?"

„Das sollte sich einrichten lassen", sagte Clara und verabschiedete sich dann im Atrium.

Während Harry zurück in sein Büro ging, wartete Clara Brown noch einen Moment, damit der Auror wirklich außer Sichtweite war, ehe sie das Ministerium erneut verließ, diesmal in Richtung Cambridge. Ganz in der Nähe einer Villengegend tauchte sie auf und richtete dort zunächst ihre Kleidung. Vor allem verwandelte sie sie in etwas Unverfängliches und in diese Gegend Passendes, denn ihre Gastgeber legten großen Wert darauf nicht aufzufallen.

Das Haus welches sie nun aufsuchte war groß, weiß gestrichen und gut versteckt hinter einer hohen Hecke. Ein eisernes Tor war der einzige Zugang. Zwei ineinander verschlungene Schlangen, das Wappen dieser Familie, prangte auf dem Tor. Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy war in ihrer Welt ein angesehener Geschäftsmann, hatte an verschiedenen großen Firmen Anteile und konnte es sich leisten jährlich größere Summen ans St. Mungo und andere Einrichtungen zu spenden. Soweit sie wusste verabscheute er es, so dicht bei Muggeln zu leben, aber dieses Haus war seit Generationen in der Familie und Tradition überwog selbst diese Verachtung. So waren die Malfoys schon seit Generationen brillante Schauspieler geworden. Niemand aus der Nachbarschaft hegte auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht, dass unter diesem vornehmen Dach jemand lebte, der ganz anders war als sie.

Mit einem souveränen Blick betätigte die die Klingel und nach dem Aufschwingen des Tores betrat sie das Grundstück. An der Tür wurde sie von einem Hauselfen erwartet.

„Clara Brown. Ich bin mit deinem Meister verabredet", sagte sie nur ohne ihn wirklich eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Mrs. Brown soll eintreten und bitte warten, Dobby wird Master Malfoy holen", quiekte der Elf und verschwand, kaum dass die Tür hinter Clara ins Schloss gefallen war.

Weißer und grüner Marmor empfingen sie. Hohe Fenster sorgten für eine viel Licht, das alles in einem imposanten Glanz strahlen ließ. An den Wänden hingen zwei Portraits, vermutlich die Eltern des jetzigen Hausherren. Zumindest war das Tradition in solch alten und reinblütigen Familien.

„Mrs. Brown, es freut mich Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen", wurde sie dann aus ihrer stillen Bewunderung gerissen.

Lucius Malfoy, gekleidet in einen Anzug, kam die breiten Stufen hinunter, die gegenüber der Eingangstür in den ersten Stock führten.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte die Frau mit einem leichten Nicken und wurde von Seiten des Malfoypatriarchen mit einem Handkuss begrüßt und dann in das Esszimmer geführt. Hier dominierten eindeutig die dunklen Möbel. Ein wuchtiger Mahagonitisch, ein breites Sofa aus champagnerfarbenem Stoff und zwei passende Sessel bildeten den Mittelpunkt auf einem hellen Teppich.

Der große Kamin war erloschen, doch im Winter sorgte er ganz sicher für eine behagliche Wärme.

Die ihr angebotene Tasse Kaffee nahm Clara gerne an, denn das Zeug, das dieser Auror bevorzugte, war einfach nur abscheulich gewesen.

„Darf ich aus Ihrem Besuch schließen, dass der erste Kontakt erfolgreich war?", erkundigte sich Lucius Malfoy.

„War er", antwortete Clara bestätigend. „Wir waren zusammen Mittagessen und ein weiteres Treffen ist geplant.

Wäre es möglich etwas mehr über die Pläne des Lord zu erfahren? Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, dass ich ihm näher kommen soll. Das verfolgte Ziel ist mir jedoch nicht bekannt."

Lucius Malfoy musterte die Frau eindringlich. „Ist das Ziel von Belang für die Erfüllung ihrer Anweisung?"

„Unter Umständen", bestätige die Frau. Sicher war ihr klar, dass sie hier einen der engsten Vertrauten ihren Herren vor sich hatte. Aber sie machte diesen Job nicht erst seit gestern. Sie hatte schon einige Jahre Erfahrung vorzuweisen, wusste wie weit sie bei gewissen Leuten gehen konnte.

„Unter Umständen… so, so. Und wie sähen diese Umstände Ihrer Meinung nach aus?", fragte Lucius Malfoy ungeniert weiter.

„Wenn es das Ziel ist, ihn dazu zu zwingen für uns zu arbeiten, wäre es sinnvoll etwas in der Hand zu haben, mit dem wir ihn erpressen könnten. Das erfordert allerdings eine genaue Kenntnis von seinem Privatleben: Familienverhältnisse, Adressen oder Dinge die er hier tut und die besser niemand erfährt.

Ist er jedoch eine Gefahr für unsere Pläne und sein Ziel ist sein Tod, brauchen wir nicht so viel über seine Familie zu wissen, sondern viel mehr über ihn und seine Angewohnheiten. Außerdem gäbe es die Möglichkeit sein Vertrauen sich soweit zu erarbeiten, dass er mich in die Schutzzauber seiner Wohnung einweiht, was mir oder auch anderen ermöglicht einen heimlichen Überfall zu begehen", erläuterte Clara ihr Anliegen.

Lucius Malfoy nickte anerkennend. Er respektierte durchaus einen klugen Kopf wenn er auf ihn traf und stand dieser dann auch noch auf der, zumindest aus seiner Sicht, richtigen Seite konnte es kaum besser laufen. Die Tatsache, dass in diesem Fall der kluge Kopf auch noch hinter einer so reizvollen Fassade steckte konnte, war da ein willkommener Nebeneffekt.

„Unser Herr ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Auror aus Übersee auch allein eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr auf der falschen Seite darstellt.

Es ist jedoch Ihre Entscheidung, was sie mit ihm machen. Wenn es ihnen gelingt, ihn von unseren Idealen zu überzeugen und auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, würde es Ihrer Karriere sicherlich helfen. Doch wenn Bemühungen in diese Richtung keinen Erfolg versprechen, sollten Sie sich nicht scheuen entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen", erläuterte Lucius Malfoy die Worte seines Lords, die er erst gestern im Bezug auf diese Person zu hören bekommen hatte.

Clara Brown nickte bedächtig. „Ihn von unseren Idealen zu überzeugen könnte schwer werden. Sein Bild von den Muggeln ist… sehr durch seine Ausbildung geprägt. Er versteht und respektiert sie.

Ich bezweifele daher doch sehr, dass er etwas gegen Schlammblüter hat. Eher im Gegenteil. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, versteht er sich mit der Frau von James Potter sogar sehr gut. Es sei denn er ist ein sehr guter Schauspieler, denn während unseres Gesprächs war nichts von einer Lüge zu spüren."

Lucius Malfoy schwieg ohne eine Miene zu regen und überdachte kurz das Gehörte. Unter diesen Umständen hatten sie kaum eine Wahl. „Wie sähe demnach Ihre Entscheidung unserer möglichen Ziele betreffend aus?"

Clara dachte nun ebenfalls kurz nach. „Nach diesem ersten Treffen zu urteilen, wäre es verschwendete Zeit sich um einen Seitenwechsel zu bemühen. Da ich jedoch für beide Ziele ihn erst einmal etwas besser kennen lernen muss, sollten wir das vielleicht abwarten. Möglich, dass er sich nur so gibt um nicht aufzufallen."

„Dann tun Sie das, doch vergessen sie besser nicht, dass unser Herr nicht sehr geduldig ist. Er erwartet einen schnellen und eindeutigen Erfolg. Einen Misserfolg wird er nicht dulden", sagte Lucius Malfoy und erhob sich.

Clara folgte diesem Beispiel. „Ich werde tun was ich kann", versicherte sie und verließ anschließend die Villa um an ihre Arbeitsstätte zurück zu kehren. Um diesen Besuch offiziell zu rechtfertigen, hatte Lucius Malfoy ihr ein für ihn und den Lord wertloses Artefakt gegeben, das eine dunkle Aura ausstrahlte.

James Potter hatte seinen Kollegen verständlicherweise sofort über seine Mittagspause ausgequetscht. Doch nicht viel wissenswertes war dabei zu erfahren gewesen, außer dass sein Partner wirklich nichts von Verabredungen hielt und er einem Essen nur um der Arbeit willen zugesagt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die beiden Auroren dann damit, ein paar Hinweisen aus der Bevölkerung nachzugehen, was verdächtige Todesser betraf. Sie beide hielten nichts davon, diese Leute sofort einzusperren, nur weil ein Kollege sich über einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang wunderte oder man jemanden aus der Nockturngasse kommen sah. Sie gingen außerdem auch in der Winkelgasse Streife um die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen.

Erfolgreich waren sie bei keiner dieser Ermittlungen. Doch wann immer Harry mit seinem Vater unterwegs war, hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Zunächst bemerkte der Zeitreisende jedoch niemand Auffälligen. Bis ihm ein Pärchen im Ministerium auffiel, das er dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie wirkten wie Besucher, doch ehe Harry sich erkundigen konnte, ob er ihnen helfen könne, wurde er von einem der neuen Lehrlinge um Hilfe gebeten und als er sich wieder auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren konnte waren sie verschwunden.

Das seltsame war allerdings, er sah das Pärchen nun häufiger in der Nähe. Mal standen sie an den Schaufenstern der Winkelgasse hinter ihnen, dann war er sich sicher sie in den Eingang eines Ladens mitten in London verschwinden zu sehen. Und auch heute, während er vor dem Bäcker auf seinen Vater wartete, waren sie nicht weit weg. Sie musterten den Busfahrplan viel zu auffällig und interessiert.

Harry warf kurz einen Blick durch das Schaufenster. James war noch lange nicht an der Reihe, also hatte er Zeit. Gemächlich, die beiden nicht sonderlich beachtend ging er zunächst an ihnen vorbei um sich die Schaufenster des Kleidungsgeschäftes anzusehen. Er spürte, dass man ihn und jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Was die zwei aber wohl nicht wussten war, dass er sich auf ihre Magie konzentrierte. Hier, mitten in London, war das nämlich kein Problem. Sie waren weit genug von jedem magisch verschleierten Gebäude weg und hier liefen auch kein ganzes Duzend Zauberer herum, die seine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigen würden. Genau genommen waren die beiden, sein Vater und er die einzigen Zauberer im Umkreis von 50 Metern.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete Harry die zwei in der Spiegelung der Glasscheibe, ehe er einen Ich-sehe-nicht-recht-Zauber über sich legte, um sich so an sie heran zu schleichen.

Nicht gerade das beste Mittel mitten unter Muggeln. Aber diese nahmen die Magie sowieso kaum wahr und da er nicht gerade mit seinem Zauberstab rumwedelte und lauthalts Formeln von sich gab, fiel es denen nicht auf.

Nur die beiden anderen Zauberer sahen sich verwundert um, doch zu spät um regieren zu können. Den Stab in der Tasche verborgen, drückte er ihn der Frau in den Rücken und packte sie gleichzeitig am Arm.

„Ich hoffe Sie beide haben eine sehr gute und vor allem für mich zufriedenstellende Erklärung dafür, warum Sie uns verfolgen. Ich reagiere auf so etwas nämlich ziemlich allergisch", sagte er leise, während sein Opfer zusammengezuckt war.

„Sie sollten keinen Unsinn machen, Mr. Evans", sagte der Mann ruhig. „Hier sind viel zu viel Menschen."

„Und Sie bewegen sich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Also, wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte Harry den Stab noch etwas fester in den Rücken der Frau steckend die erneut leicht zuckte.

„Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun, Mr. Evans. Wir sind keine Todesser", sagte der Mann ruhig. „Wir stehen auf Ihrer Seite."

„Dann können Sie sich sicherlich Ausweisen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte die Frau. „Wir haben keine Ausweise weil wir nie Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Netter Versuch, probiert es gleich noch mal", sagte Harry.

Der Mann seufzte leise. „An gut, Mr. Evans. Galwin Brice ist mein Name. Unser Chef ist Philipp O'Donald. Fragen Sie ihn, wenn Sie gleich wieder im Ministerium sind. Sie werden ihn sicher überzeugen können Ihnen unsere Identitäten zu bestätigen."

Harry musterte den Mann noch einmal eingehend. „Unsägliche also", stellte er dann fest. „Was wollen die Unsäglichen von uns? Habt Ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, was auch immer Ihr da unten tut?"

„Wir sind nicht befugt darüber zu sprechen", erklärte die Frau. „Und wenn Sie mich bitte loslassen würden. Ihr Zauberstab sticht mir in die Rippen."

„Das ist durchaus beabsichtigt", sagte Harry, ließ dann aber von der Frau ab. „Sie beide können Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich mich gleich mit ihrem Boss unterhalten werde und wenn Sie gelogen haben, sollten Sie mir besser kein zweites Mal begegnen."

„Sie werden schon nicht enttäuscht werden. Doch reden Sie noch nicht mit Ihrem Kollegen darüber. Warten Sie das Gespräch ab", bat der Mann und dann wurde Harry gerufen. Sein Vater stand in der Tür und musterte ihn, während die beiden Unsäglichen in den nun ankommenden Bus stiegen und verschwanden.

„Wer war das denn?", erkundigte sich James dem Bus nachsehend.

Harry sah sich auch kurz um ehe er meinte: „Touristen aus dem Ausland. Deutsche, würde ich sagen. Hatten ein Problem mit dem Fahrplan." Warum Harry log, konnte er nicht sagen. Es war vermutlich die Neugierde was hier los war.

Am späten Nachmittag schnappte Harry sich ein paar Akten und brachte diese dann ins Archiv und schlich sich anschließend durch die vollkommen unbekannten Gefilde der Unsäglichen. Er begegnete dort niemandem, brauchte deshalb aber auch eine geschlagene halbe Stunde um das Büro des Abteilungsleiters zu finden.

Doch ehe er klopfen konnte, schwang die Tür auf und er wurde reingebeten. „Sie haben den Rekord gebrochen: 27 Minuten 34 Sekunden. Bisher dauerte es 36 Minuten 18 Sekunden bis ein Ortsunkundiger mein Büro gefunden hat."

„Überwachungszauber?", fragte Harry.

„Die komplette Abteilung ist gesichert. Hätte man mich nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich heute Besuch bekommen würde, wären Sie keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen", erklärte der Mann, den Harry im Schatten eines Raumes entdeckte. Weder Kleidung noch Gesichtszüge konnte Harry ausmachen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir freiwillig sagen, ob Galwin Brice für Sie arbeitet und was er und seine Kollegin von mir und meinem Partner wollen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Habe ich dazu einen Grund?", konterte der Mann.

„Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass James Potter etwas davon erfährt schon", stellte Harry fest.

„Und was sollte mich daran hindern, Ihnen die Erinnerung an die Unterhaltung mit diesem… Galwin Brice einfach zu löschen?"

„Weil ich spätestens in einer Woche erneut hier stehen würde und Sie haben doch sicher besseres zu tun, als mir einmal die Woche die Erinnerungen zu verändern. Zudem könnte in einer anderen Situation ihre Mitarbeiter auch erst ein Fluch treffen, ehe ich anfange Fragen zu stellen und dann sicherlich nicht auf offener Straße, sondern in einem unserer Verhörräume zusammen mit James", sagte Harry.

„Sie sind sehr von Ihrem Können überzeugt", stellte der Mann fest.

Harry konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen dem Schattenmann an den Kopf zu werfen, er hätte Voldemort vernichtet. Da konnte man durchaus ein wenig von sich überzeugt sein. Stattdessen meinte er: „Sie wissen nicht einmal die Hälfte über mich und meine Fähigkeiten. Also.. bekomme ich meine Antworten oder wollen wir es darauf ankommen lassen?"

Das Licht im Raum flackerte plötzlich auf. Ein großer Mann mit breiten Schultern und langem schwarzen Haar stand vor ihm, eine Pfeife in der Hand haltend. Er trug einen dunkeln Anzug und einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Ich habe in der Tat besseres zu tun, als Ihnen einmal die Woche das Gedächtnis zu verändern. Außerdem sehen wir hier unten Fremde ganz und gar nicht gern und unser Profil über Sie besagt, dass Sie ein Mann mit Prinzipien sind, die sich mit den unseren decken", erklärte O'Donald sich nun hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzend und Harry ebenfalls einen Stuhl anbietend.

„Wenn das hier der Versuch werden soll mich abzuwerben, können sie sich die Mühe sparen. Ich bin bei den Auroren sehr glücklich", sagte Harry.

„Wir haben nicht vor Sie abzuwerden. Auch wenn Sie die körperlichen Fähigkeiten sicherlich haben. Um ganz offen zu sein, Ihr psychologisches Profil ist für unsere Aufgaben nicht geeignet. Unsere Experten halten Sie für zu labil, um mit dem Druck in dieser Abteilung fertig zu werden."

Für einen Moment glaubte Harry sich verhört zu haben. „Labil?", fragte er dann leise. „Ich bin labil?"

„In eigentlich ganz einfachen Situationen reagieren Sie abwesend und lassen Professionalität vermissen. Das können wir uns hier nicht erlauben", erkläre O'Donald ruhig als würde er aus der Tageszeitung die Ergebnisse der letzten Quidditchspiele vorlesen.

„Sie haben absolut keine Ahnung", stellte Harry fest. „Aber da ich keine Lust verspüre Ihrem Verein hier unten beizutreten, sollten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln und Sie erklären mir, was Ihre Mitarbeiter von uns wollen, denn ganz offensichtlich beobachten Sie uns schon eine Weile."

„Wir beobachten James Potter schon eine Weile", sagte der Mann und legte Harry eine schwarze Akte vor, die mit dem Namen seines Vaters beschriftet war. Darin befanden sich Fotos mit Menschen, die Harry zum größten Teil nur wage bekannt vorkamen. Vermutlich Todesser. Dann waren aber auch welche mit Remus und Sirius dabei. Und von den beiden wiederum Fotos die sie mit Leuten zeigte die Harry wiederum wage bekannt vorkamen. Bei einigen wusste er sicher dass es Todesser waren. Er war ihnen in Duellen begegnet hatte sie enttarnt oder sogar selbst ganz aufgeschaltet.

Dazu kamen noch Abschriften von Gesprächen, offensichtlich über den Kamin geführt, in denen es um seltsam anmutende Verabredungen ging. Harry vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Treffen des Ordens handelte, auch wenn dieser nie ausdrücklich erwähnt wurde. Im Grunde ging es nur um Verabredungen an einem Ort, der als der „übliche Treffpunkt" tituliert wurde.

„Und was soll das jetzt alles?", erkundigte Harry sich.

O'Donald nahm die Fotos und breitete sie aus. „Der hier ist ein Werwolf. Sie treffen sich ziemlich häufig und er hat Kontakte zu vermeintlichen Todessern", sagte er und zeigte auf Remus.

„Remus Lupin ist ein Schulfreund von James. Sie kennen sich seit dem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Es ist wohl natürlich, dass man sich dann häufig sieht", meinte Harry.

„Als Auror sollte er es wirklich besser wissen. Außerdem ist der übrige Bekanntenkreis dieses Werwolfes alles andere als unscheinbar.

Ein weitere Kollege von Ihnen, Sirius Black, steckt bis zum Hals in der dunklen Magie. Sein Bruder gehörte zu den Todessern, wurde vor zwei Jahren getötet. Seine Cousinen sind ebenfalls hochgradig verdächtig. Vor allem die Lestranges. Leider fehlt uns jeder Beweis."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Alle die Sie hier sehen, haben irgendwie etwas mit Todessern zu tun und Sie haben die Gesprächsabschriften gesehen. Uns ist es bisher nicht gelungen auch nur eines dieser Treffen zu verfolgen. Wir wissen nicht einmal wo sie stattfinden."

Harry schwieg, starrte auf die Fotos und auf die Schriftstücke. „Sie halten James Potter für einen Todesser?"

„Indirekt. Er ist mit einer Muggelgeborenen verheiratet und nach unseren Informationen war das keine Zwangsehe. Allerdings sieht es danach aus, als würde er mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache machen oder ihnen Informationen zuspielen. Es sind schon wichtige Beweisstücke verschwunden. Außerdem war er der einzige Zeuge bei der Ermordung eines seiner letzen Kollegen und bei einem anderen, war er der letzte der ihn lebend gesehen hat. Beide waren sie Hauptzeugen in wichtige Prozessen gegen Todesser, die so geplatzt sind", erklärte O'Donald.

Mit jedem Wort kostete Harry es mehr Mühe ruhig zu bleiben und den Mann nicht an die nächste Wand zu fluchen. Sein Vater ein Todesser… bei Merlin. „Sie haben kaum mehr als das hier. Sonst hätten sie James schon verhaftet", sagte er stattdessen.

„Das ist leider wahr. Aber wir beabsichtigen ihn nun zu überführen. Daher die Beobachtung und wenn Sie irgendwelche Hinweise für uns haben, wäre das sicherlich auch hilfreich."

Ruckartig stand Harry auf, so dass der Stuhl klappernd zu Boden ging. Doch ehe er den Mund aufmachte schloss er die Augen. Wenn er jetzt impulsiv reagierte, wäre das sein Todesurteil. Man könnte auch ihn unter Verdacht haben und das war nun wirklich das letzte was gebrauchen könnte.

„Siegt ihr Verstand doch über ihre Gefühle?", erkundigte sich O'Donald.

Harry funkelte den Mann an. „Sie haben nichts als Indizien gegen James in der Hand. Die könnten wirklich alles bedeuten", schnappte Harry ehe er einmal tief durchatmete. „Leider kann ich Ihnen ebenso wenig beweisen, dass Sie auf dem Holzweg sind. Also spiele ich Ihr Spielchen mit. Sollte mir was auffallen, werden Sie von mir hören."

Damit wandte Harry sich ab, hielt an der Tür aber noch mal inne. „Ihre Wachhunde wollten, das ich Sie sehe, oder?"

„Wir wollten Ihre Aufmerksamkeit testen", war die Antwort.

„Verstehe", sagte Harry nur und verließ dann das Büro und auch die Abteilung. Erstaunlicher Weise fand er den Rückweg schneller als den Hinweg, doch da diese ganze Besprechung länger gedauert hatte als angenommen, sah sein Vater ihn doch verwundert an.

„Einer der neuen hat da unten Chaos angerichtet und ich habe ihm beim aufräumen geholfen, damit er keinen Ärger bekommt", log Harry. Es war bei weitem nicht so, dass er seinem Vater auf einmal misstraute. Viel mehr war er sich sicher, das irgendwer diese Beweise so verdrehte, dass sein Vater in Verdacht geriet und den wollte er schnappen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste Harry, dass sein Vater genug eigene Sorgen hatte. Voldemort würde bald herausfinden, welche Familie in Frage kam für die Prophezeiung und James würde das schwer zu schaffen machen. Er wollte seinem Vater vor diesem unnötigen Stress bewahren.


	15. Kapitel 15

15. Niederschmetternde Erkenntnisse

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit heraus zu finden, wer seinem Vater diese ganzen Geschichten unterschob. Eine mehr als nur komplizierte Angelegenheit, denn es gab mehr als genug Verdächtige: genau genommen sämtliche Anhänger Voldemorts und praktisch keine Hinweise wer es sein könnte. Zudem wollte Harry nicht, dass sein Vater auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung bekam was sein Kollege tat. Er musste also sehr vorsichtig sein.

Und vorsichtiger waren die Unsäglichen auch geworden. Sie fielen Harry nicht mehr auf und er hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl beobachtet zuwerden. Das machte es Harry zumindest einfacher so zu tun als sei alles in Ordnung.

Dass wegen dieser Geschichte seine eigentliche Aufgabe in dieser Zeit litt, war Harry für den Moment ziemlich egal. All das hier war in seinen Augen sinnlos wenn seine Eltern nicht überlebten. Er hatte sich in den letzen Wochen so sehr an ihre Präsenz gewöhnt, dass der Gedanke sie sterben zu lassen ihn krank machte. Auch wenn sie nicht wussten wer er war, war ihm vor allem sein Vater sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er genoss jede Sekunde in der Nähe seine Mutter in vollen Zügen. Keinen von beiden wollte er verlieren, ebenso wenig wie Sirius.

Dieser tauchte ziemlich überraschend eine Woche nach seiner Verletzung im Büro auf und bedankte sich herzlich bei Harry. Dem Zeitreisenden wurde dabei mehr als warm ums Herz und es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe seinem Paten nicht einfach um den Hals zu fallen.

Schließlich kam der Abend seiner Verabredung mit Clara Brown. Eigentlich passte Harry das gar nicht in den Kram, doch eine Frau ließ man nicht sitzen. Sein Vater würde ihm dafür die Leviten lesen und der Plan die Frau unter Umständen einmal für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen wäre zum Scheitern verurteilt. Also riss Harry sich zusammen und putzte sich heraus.

Frisch rasiert und geduscht brachte er seine Haare mit Gel in eine wohlgeformte Unordnung. Eine nagelneue dunkelblaue Hose wurde angezogen, dazu ein cremefarbenes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte. Auch die Jackettjacke war dunkelblau, die Manschettenknöpfe golden.

In dem kleinen Lederbeutel auf dem Waschbecken lag zudem noch ein goldener Ring mit seinem Familienwappen. Fast schon ehrfürchtig nahm Harry ihn in die Hand und schloss die Augen.

Er befand sich in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Das Esszimmer in seinem Familienstammsitz war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei weiße Kerzen und eine einzelne rote Rose. Dobby hatte das beste Geschirr aufdecken lassen. Weißes Porzellan mit seinem Familienwappen bemalt schimmerte in dem flackernden Licht, ebenso wie die goldenen Löffel.

Harry war mulmig geworden bei dem Anblick von so viel Prunk. Er hatte Dobby nur gebeten ein passendes Ambiente zu schaffen in dem man seiner Traumfrau einen Heiratantrag machen konnte, nicht sie mit Gold davon zu überzeugen eine gute Wahl zu sein. Aber nun war es zu spät. Ginny würde jeden Moment runter kommen, er würde da so durch müssen.

Schnell überprüfte er noch einmal den Sitz seines dunkelblauen Anzugs und seiner Haare. Selbst einen Umhang trug Harry, auch wenn das hier im Haus eigentlich überflüssig gewesen wäre. Aber er wollte alles so machen, als würden sie irgendwo in ein Restaurant gehen. Auch zu Ginny hatte er das gesagt. Sie würden einfach so tun als würden sie ausgehen, unbeeindruckt von Krieg und dem Leid. An diesem Abend würde Voldemort nicht existieren.

„Miss Ginny Weasley wartet, Harry Potter Sir", quiekte Dobby.

„Danke", sagte Harry und lächelte den Hauselfen an. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

Dobby lächelte verlegen. „Harry Potter sehen gut aus, Sir. Miss Ginny Weasley wird nicht nein sagen können zu den Angebot."

Harry seufzte. „Ich hoffe es, Dobby. Ich hoffe es." Dann straffe er die Schultern und ging zur Treppe wo es ihm die Sprache verschlug.

Ginny hatte die roten Haare elegant hochgesteckt. Sie war gehüllt in ein cremefarbenes, offenbar ärmelloses Kleid, das mit reichlich Raffungen und dezenten Rüschen versehen war. Farblich passende fingerlose Handschuhe reichten ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen und ihre Schultern wurden von einem sehr hellen und dezent mit Gold besticken Umhang bedeckt. Außerdem trug sie ein Collier aus weißen Steinen.

Harry schluckte einmal trocken ehe er ihr nun ganz entgegen ging und die Hand reichte. „Du… siehst einfach zauberhaft aus."

Ginny errötete leicht. „Es lag heute Morgen auf einem Bett mit einer Notiz ich soll es heute anziehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass es deine Handschrift war."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und suchte dann die Eingangshalle nach Dobby ab, der verlegen lächelnd in einer Ecke stand. Harry konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln und formte dann mit den Lippen ein: „Gute Idee".

„Es ist nicht von dir?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry wandte sich dem Mädchen wieder zu und lächelte. „Ich habe Dobby zwar nicht direkt darum gebeten, aber wenn ich meine Anweisung an ihn überdenke war das durchaus möglich und ich bin keineswegs unglücklich darüber. Du siehst darin atemberaubend aus."

„Hör auf Harry", meinte Ginny verlegen und schlug ihm einmal sachte gegen den Arm, was den Gryffindor zusammenzucken ließ und Ginny wurde sofort bleich.

„Alles o.k.", wiegelte Harry sofort ab. „Die Wunde ist praktisch verheilt. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu sorgen. Und nun keinen Gedanken mehr an den Krieg. Es gibt ihn heute nicht", mahnte Harry, dem Mädchen sanft über die Wange streichend, ehe er ihr seinen Arm anbot und dann zum Essen führte.

Ginny war davon überwältigt gewesen und die Elfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Nach dem letzten Gang hatte Harry sich dann vor Ginny gekniet und ihr gesagt was er für sie empfand. Den ganzen Tag hatte er daran gearbeitet was er sagen wollte und nun machte er doch alles anders. Er ließ einfach sein Herz sprechen. Und dann hatte er ihr mit der Frage, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle, den Siegelring gezeigt.

Der Zeitreisende erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Die Sekunden, die Ginny gebraucht hatte um ja zu sagen, waren ihm wie Stunden vorgekommen und die Nacht danach hätte für ihn ewig dauern können.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte er, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während er seinen Siegelring fest umklammert hielt.

Dieser Abend hatte drei Tage vor Ginnys Tod in Australien stattgefunden. Nur weil der Flug schon gebucht war und sie erst vor Ort alles weiter hatten planen können, hatte Harry sich überhaupt diese Zeit genommen und im Nachhinein war er dafür dankbar gewesen. Anderenfalls hätte Ginny wohl nie erfahren wie sehr Harry sie wirklich geliebt hatte.

Hastig legte Harry den Ring weg, wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und verwendete einige Erfrischungszauber um die Spuren der Tränen aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

Dann verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Aus dem dunkelblauen Anzug wurde ein nachtschwarzer. Er würde die Kleider, die er für seine Hochzeit eingeplant hatte, nicht auf diese Weise verschwenden. Die Sachen waren für diesen ganz besonderen Augenblick gedacht und für keinen anderen sonst. Sogar die Manschettenknöpfe tauschte er gegen silberne aus.

Schluss und endlich verließ er die Wohnung um beinahe mit Remus zusammenzustoßen. Dieser wich Sekunden darauf hastig vor ihm zurück, musterte ihn dann aber angestrengt.

Harry seufzte. Ja, es war sogar echtes Silber was er trug. „Manschettenknöpfe", erklärte Harry und zeigte sie. „Keine Gefahr für Sie, Mr. Lupin."

Remus lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Sie wollen ausgehen?"

„Ja und ich muss gestehen, ich bin etwas spät dran", meinte Harry entschuldigend und baute dann mit einem einzigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Schutzzauber für seine Wohnung auf, um sich dann zu verabschieden.

Clara Brown erwartete ihn bereits an ihrer Wohnung. Das Kleid das sie trug war dunkelblau. Dazu gehörte ganz offensichtlich eine westenähnliche Jacke. Auch sie trug außerdem einen Umhang.

Die Frau führte ihn durch die Apparation in ein gemütliches kleines Zaubererrestaurant, wo sie auf seinen Namen einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Die Möbel waren alle sehr dunkel gehalten. Dank der sesselähnlichen Stühle wirkte es auch eher wie ein ziemlich überfülltes Wohnzimmer als ein Restaurant. Zudem verbreiteten die altmodischen Öllampen eine irgendwie unheimliche Atmosphäre, die Harry in nicht gerade positiver Weise an den Grimmauldplatz erinnerte. Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen um sich wohl zu fühlen.

Doch Harry fasste den Entschluss sich davon nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Der Abend würde schon irgendwie vorbei gehen. Als er dann aber das erste Mal die Speisekarte in die Hand bekam, war er leicht schockiert und tausend Mal dankbar dafür, ein kleines Vermögen bei sich zu haben. Anderenfalls würde er die Peinlichkeit ertragen müssen die Dame zahlen zu lassen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Henry?" ,fragte die Frau ihn und der Zeitreisende brauchte einen Moment um zu reagieren.

„Wenn wir schon beim du sind, dann sag bitte Harry zu mir. Damit fühle ich mich wohler, Clara", bat Harry und die Frau schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Einverstanden, aber nun sag, stimmt was nicht?"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles o.k. Ich war nur gerade etwas erstaunt über die Fülle dieser Speisekarte. Ich muss mich in den Staaten wohl nach einem neuen Restaurant umsehen. Bei uns gibt es da nicht so viel", redete Harry sich heraus.

„Bei diesen Preisen sollte man wohl eine gewisse Auswahl erwarten können, nicht war?" meinte Clara leicht lächelnd und entschied sich dann für ein Seelachsfilet in Kräutersahnesoße, wobei die Kräuter allesamt magisch, wie Harry bei einer genauen Studie feststellte und auch der Fisch wohl aus magischer Züchtung waren. Harry stand allerdings nicht wirklich der Sinn nach Fisch. Er entschied sich für ein gut durchgebratenes Steak mit Kartoffeln und etwas gemischtem Gemüse. Insgeheim fragte er sich ob diese Küche mit der von Molly Weasley mithalten konnte. denn nur dann würde sie ihr Geld wohl wirklich Wert sein.

Dazu bestellte Harry ihnen beiden eine Flasche Weißwein. Die Sorte ließ er aber den Kellner aussuchen. Er hatte von Weinen absolut keine Ahnung, doch der Tropfen den der Kellner ihnen brachte schmeckte Harry und auch Clara schien er zu gefallen. Doch auch hier hatte es der Preis wirklich in sich. So ein Essen würde er sich ganz sicher kein zweites Mal leisten. Eher versuchte er sich selbst im Kochen.

„Nun Harry, wo wir doch schon beim du sind, erzähl mir doch etwas über dich. Gibt es da auf der anderen Seite dieses vielen Wassers jemanden der auf dich wartet?"

Harry, der gerade an dem Weinglas genippt hatte sah auf. „Den gibt es durchaus. Genau genommen sind es sogar zwei Menschen die mich erwarten."

„Du hast Kinder?" ,erkundigte sich Clara.

Harry nickte. „Einen kleinen Jungen."

„Das muss hart sein sie nicht hier zu haben", stellte Clara fest.

„Sie sind in Sicherheit und das ist für mich wichtiger als alles andere. Hier würden sie nur in die Schussbahn dieses Irren geraten", sagte Harry.

„Aber was ist mit dir? Gibt es da wirklich niemanden in deinem Leben?"

Clara lächelte verlegen. „Nein. Es gibt niemanden der hier gleich eifersüchtig reingestürmt kommt und dich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen will. Absolut niemanden."

„Du musst eine sehr anspruchvolle Frau sein", meinte Harry.

Clara schmunzelte verlegen. „Wie kommst du denn nun darauf?"

„Na ja,… du bist hübsch, bei deinem Job ist Intelligenz ein muss, ebenso wie magische Geschicklichkeit. Außerdem wirkst du auf mich sehr aufgeschlossen. Da kann es doch eigentlich nur an den Männern liegen. Aber da laut James dich schon fast die ganze Abteilung um ein Date gebeten hat, können die auch nicht zu feige sein. Also schlussfolgere ich, dass sie sich entweder seltendämlich anstellen oder sie nicht dem entsprechen, was du dir vorstellst."

„Nun,… du hast Recht. Ich hab eine gewisse Vorstellung von dem Mann mit dem ich meinen Lebensabend verbringen möchte", gestand Clara.

Interessiert lehnte Harry sich zurück. „Dann erzähl doch mal. Wie sieht dein Traummann denn nun aus." Harry interessierte das im Grunde überhaupt nicht. Er wollte sie nur von Fragen über seine Person abbringen. Je weniger Menschen etwas wussten, desto besser war es für die Familie des Mannes dessen Identität er angenommen hatte.

„Nun,… zunächst einmal sollte er gut aussehen. Ich muss gestehen, ich mag eher den dunklen Typ mit hellen Augen. Je ungewöhnlicher, desto besser", erklärte Clara. „Außerdem,… er sollte schon kräftig sein, nicht so ein Hungerhaken bei dem man die Rippen zählen kann und der sogar die Wasserkiste mit einem Schwebezauber befördert, weil er sie sonst keine 10 Meter weit bekommt.

Intelligenz wäre auch ein Muss. Ich muss mit meinem Partner diskutieren können, ihm nicht nur was erzählen und er sagt zu allem ja weil er nichts versteht. Und er muss treu sein. Mir und sich auch selbst. Loyalität ist für mich besonders wichtig."

„So so,… und du willst mir erzählen unter den Auroren gibt es keinen der diese Ansprüche erfüllt?", meinte Harry.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Zumindest niemandem, der diese Ansprüche dauerhaft erfüllt hätte", erklärte Clara und lehnte sich dann zu ihm vor. „Du bist bis jetzt allerdings der vielversprechendste Kandidat."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein. „Ich?"

„Ja, du", meinte Clara.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin verheiratet."

„Leider", stellte die Frau fest und dann wurde das Essen gebracht. Harry allerdings überkam mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass das hier mehr als nur ein einfaches Abendessen werden sollte. Oder besser, ihm wurden gerade die Zügel aus der Hand genommen und sein Plan ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung wo das hinführen würde und welchen Zweck sie verfolgte. Doch egal wie. Es gefiel ihm nicht. es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Doch nun genossen sie das Essen, das wirklich sein Geld wert war. Es überragte Mollys Kochkünste zwar nicht, aber es konnte wenigstens mit denen der Weasleymatriachin mithalten.

Auch Clara Brown schmeckte es; mal wieder. Das hier war ihr Stammlokal, vor allem wenn es darum ging Männer zu verführen. Denn ein Kriterium, was sie Harry nicht genannt hatte, war das Geld. Wenn sie je eine feste Beziehung eingehen würde und sie war sich sicher, dass dies irgendwann der Fall sein würde, würde er ihr schon etwas bieten können müssen. Schließlich wollte sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens für den Unterhalt der Familie schuften müssen. Zudem träumte sie von einem Haus im Grünen, mindestens zwei Kindern, die eine Tagesmutter hatten, jede Menge Freizeit wenn ihr der Job zu stressig wurde und eine Shoppingtour durch Paris oder Mailand oder ein Kurztripp nach New York. Harry hatte Recht. Sie war anspruchsvoll, sehr anspruchsvoll. Im Grunde hatte sie ihren Traumann schon gefunden, wenn auch nur auf drei Personen verteilt.

Das Vermögen eines Sirius Blacks, das Aussehen eines James Potters und die Loyalität eines Lucius Malfoy. Notfalls ginge wohl auch das Vermögen eines James Potters und das Aussehen eines Sirius Black, aber die Loyalität eines Lucius Malfoy war eine absolute Notwendigkeit. Wenn dann auch noch die Reinblütigkeit eines dieser drei hinzukam, wäre die Sache perfekt. Immerhin würde ihr das einen Platz in der oberen Gesellschaft sichern.

Aber leider gab es so etwas nur selten. Potter und Black waren zwar vermögend und gutaussehend, standen jedoch auf der falschen Seite, Potter hatte sogar ein Schlammblut geehelicht. Black war von seiner Familie verstoßen worden, was eine Schande für einen Menschen mit diesem Erbe war. Und Lucius Malfoy war verheiratet und hatte ein Kind. Zwar war das nicht wirklich ein Hindernis, allerdings bezweifelte Clara doch, dass er seine Ehre aufs Spiel setzte für jemanden wie sie. Denn soweit sie wusste, war Narzissa Malfoy eine geborene Black und diesen Stammbaum konnte sie leider nicht vorweisen.

„So in Gedanken Clara?", fragte Harry, der schon eine Zeitlang das Mienenspiel seines Gegenübers musterte.

„Ich fürchte ja, entschuldige", sagte Clara ein verlegenes Lächeln aufsetzend.

„Darf ich erfahren worüber du nachgedacht hast?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ob ich wirklich etwas zu anspruchsvoll bin. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich gut meine Ansprüche etwas nach unten zu korrigieren."

Harry hob leicht verwundert eine Augenbraue ehe er sanft lächelte. „Wenn dir der Mann begegnet der dein Herz erobert, wird es dir egal sein ob er deine Ansprüche erfüllt. Denn wenn die Liebe erst einmal in deinem Herzen wohnt wirst du sie nicht wieder los."

Remus hatte diese Worte zu ihm gesagt, kurz nachdem Ginny gestorben war. Allerdings etwas anders formuliert und in einem anderen Zusammenhang. Er wollte ihm damals sagen, dass Ginny immer bei ihm war, tief in seinem Herzen und er ihre Liebe niemals verlieren würde, denn sie würde auch immer da sein und ihm Kraft geben. Er würde sie gar nicht verlieren können. Nicht solange er Ginny nicht vergessen würde.

„Wo nimmst du diese Weißheit nur her?", fragte Clara.

Harry seufzte leise. „Lebenserfahrung und Freunde die immer für mich da waren, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe."

„Und hier? Ist hier denn auch jemand der für dich da ist?", fragte Clara. „Hast du schon Freunde gefunden, die sich um dich kümmern?"

„Na ja,… James könnte man als Freund bezeichnen, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass er mir voll vertraut. Aber dazu hängt hier wohl auch zu viel Verrat in der Luft. Vertrauen aufzubauen ist schwer", meinte Harry.

„Ich vertraue dir. Du kannst gar nicht zu diesen… Unholden gehören. Dazu bist du viel zu nett und einfühlsam", meinte Clara die Hand des anderen nehmend.

Harry sah kurz die Hand an und fragte dann: „Und was sagt dir, das ich dir vertraue?"

„Nichts. Ich gehe noch nicht einmal davon aus. Aber einer muss doch den Anfang machen, sonst treten wir doch ewig nur auf der Stelle", meinte Clara damit beginnend die Hand sanft zu streicheln. „Also wenn du einmal jemanden brauchst, zum Reden oder zu… anderen Dingen, dann sag einfach Bescheid."

Harry starrte die Frau noch einen Moment an, ehe er seine Hand zurückzog. „Clara ich bin verheiratet und ich werde meine Frau nicht betrügen. Niemals werde ich das tun. Eher lass ich mich zu Tode foltern", sagte Harry und legte eine Hand voll Goldmünzen auf den Tisch. „Bestell dir noch etwas Schönes zu trinken und geh dann nach Hause. Ich werde letzteres jetzt schon tun."

Damit ließ Harry die Frau sitzen. Er mochte ein Gentleman sein, aber was zu weit ging, ging zu weit.

Sich darüber ärgernd mit so etwas den Abend verschwendet zu haben, apparierte er nach London. Allerdings nicht direkt in die Nebenstraße seiner Wohnung. Er musste sich noch etwas die Beine vertreten. Also schlenderte er einfach durch die Straßen, sich darüber Gedanken machend, was das hatte werden sollen. So,… ja fast schon notgeil konnte man doch kaum sein. Das passte doch hinten und vorne nicht. Da musste wirklich mehr dahinter stecken. Nur was?

„Hör auf nachzudenken. Du hast andere Sorgen. Vergiss die Frau, ignorier sie wenn sie es weiter versucht", mahnte er sich selbst und sah sich dann um. Eigentlich wollte er nach einem Ort suchen von dem er apparieren konnte, doch dann wurde ihm irgendwie heiß. Er war ganz in der Nähe des St. Anna Kinderheims gelandet. Das Heim, in dem Riddle aufgewachsen war.

„Also wenn das kein Wink des Schicksals ist", murmelte Harry und packte diese Gelegenheit. Auch wenn er für diese Gegend eigentlich viel zu auffällig angezogen war ging er weiter. Einmal links um die Ecke und dann die Straße bis zur Hälfe hoch. Dort war es… oder sollte es sein. Stattdessen fand sich dort ein Rohbau, von dem noch nicht mal die Außenhaut stand. Man konnte die einzelnen Etagen im Schein der Laternen erkennen und die Holzbalken die die Arbeiter tagsüber vor dem Absturz bewahren.

Ein großer Kran stand ebenfalls dort und das Schild am Bauzaun warnte vor der Gefahrenstelle. Auf einem zweiten großen Schild machten die Firmen, die hier beteiligt waren Werbung und ein Drittes verkündete das hier das Kinderheim St. Anna 2 entstand.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten im falschen Heim gesucht. Charly war… war umsonst gestorben weil sie im falschen Heim gesucht hatten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Harry schloss die Augen. Wie hatte ihnen das nur geschehen können? Wie nur? Nun… ganz leicht im Grunde. Nachdem sie den Namen erfahren hatten, hatten sie einfach in einem Telefonbuch nachgesehen weil Harry wusste, dass das Heim in London lag. Niemand von ihnen war auf die Idee gekommen, dass man ein Heim mit dem selben Namen einfach an einer anderen Stelle neu errichtet hatte. Und das die Umgebung anders ausgesehen hatte, war irgendwie logisch. Immerhin war Voldemorts Kindheit mehr als 6 Jahrzehnte her gewesen. In dieser Zeit veränderte sich ein Stadtbild. Aber ein Heim einfach an einer anderen Stelle unter selben Namen noch einmal bauen. „Oh Merlin,… wir hätten uns so oder so dumm und dämlich suchen können", seufzte Harry ehe er sich straffte.

Charly lebte und diese Ereignisse würden noch sehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Nein, sie würden nie geschehen. Er musste nur das richtige Heim finden. Und dieses mal nicht über das Telefonbuch. Er würde sich über die Muggel Riddles Geburtsort geben lassen, samt Adresse. Gleich morgen Früh würde er eine entsprechende Anfrage an die Muggel verfassen.

Auf der Baustelle war schnell ein Ort gefunden, an dem man ungesehen verschwinden konnte, direkt nach Hause. Er war gerade dabei seine Wohnungstür aufzuschließen, als Sirius ihn überraschend ansprach. „Schon zurück?"

„Wie man sieht", seufzte Harry, trotz seines Entschluss immer noch etwas unter Schock stehend und sich ziemlich über ihre damalige Dummheit ärgernd. Nicht einmal Remus war auf diese Idee gekommen. Er hatte sich wohl damals ziemlich tief in diese ganze Geschichte reingesteigert. Vielleicht hätten alle seine Freunde überleben können, wenn er es nur anders angefangen wäre.

„Das klingt als bräuchtest du ein kaltes Bier und jemanden zum reden. Ich hab ein paar Flaschen in der Kühlung wenn du willst."

Harry sah sich kurz um und warf noch mal einen Blick auf seine Tür. Ein wenig quatschen mit seinem Paten. Vielleicht nicht über die Wahrheit, aber sie würden sicher etwas finden. Schaden konnte es kaum etwas. „Warum nicht, der Abend ist eh schon gelaufen. Aber ich bringe erst einmal die Manschettenknöpfe weg, nicht dass dein Mitbewohner deswegen Schweißausbrüche bekommt."

„Remus ist nicht da", meinte Sirius. „Musste vorhin ganz plötzlich weg."

„Na dann", sagte Harry und folgte Sirius so in die Wohnung, wo er seinen Umhang löste und auch das Jackett auszog.

„Na dann erzähl mal, was hat diese Schönheit angestellt."

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn ehe er begriff. Sirius dachte Clara hätte ihm so zugesetzt. Was im Endeffekt auch stimmte. Und da ihm gerade nichts besseres einfiel, berichtete von dem Abend und diesen eindeutigen Annäherungsversuchen.

„Mein lieber Hippogreif. Der musst du es ja wirklich angetan haben, dass sie so ran geht", stellte Sirius fest.

„Hast du es schon versucht?", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Ich? Bei ihr? Oh nein. Clara ist mir eine Nummer zu groß, auch wenn sie verdammt sexy ist. Ich stehe mehr auf den bodenständigen Typ. Eine Frau die weiß was sie will und dafür auch bereit ist was zu tun. Nicht jemanden der sich zu Hause in die Sonne legt und andere für sich arbeiten lässt. Jemanden von Lilys Schlag, nur nicht ganz so… regelgetreu. Sie muss auch bereit sein mal ein wenig Unfug zu machen… so hätte ich es in der Schule gesagt", erklärte Sirius.

„Verstehe", meinte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Und du? Was ist mit deiner Angetrauten? Ist sie deine Traumfrau?", fragte Sirius.

Harry schluckte leicht. Er wusste nicht auf was Henry Evans gestanden hatte und ob dessen Frau wirklich dem entsprach. „Doch… das kann man schon sagen. Ich liebe sie jedenfalls von ganzem Herzen und wenn man das tut, kann man doch auch ein wenig von seinen Vorstellungen abrücken."

Sirius nickte und verschwand dann in die Küche um zwei weitere Bier zu holen. Die halbe Nacht quatschten Sirius und Harry dann noch über Frauen und auch anderen Dingen, wie den Krieg und Harry tat es verdammt gut.

Er redete zwar nicht über die Dinge die ihn wirklich belasteten, aber einfach nur hier zu sitzen und mit Sirius zu reden war Balsam für seine Seele. Einzig auf das Bier musste er aufpassen. Er war nicht wirklich viel Alkohol gewohnt. Remus hatte dieses Zeug immer von ihm fern gehalten. Sie hatten sich allenfalls bei Butterbier unterhalten und von dem Zeug wurde Harry eher kotzübel bis er genug getrunken hatte um davon betrunken zu sein. Bei richtigem Bier war das allerdings anders, weswegen er wohl auch auf Sirius Sofa einschlief und erst am nächsten Morgen unter einer Wolldecke erwachte.

Es duftete herrlich nach Kaffee und im Radio waren gerade die Neun-Uhr-Nachrichten zu Ende.

Ruckartig fuhr Harry hoch, stöhnte aber leise auf unter dem Schwindel der ihn überfiel.

„Mit Sirius Bier zu trinken ist tödlich für einige tausend Gehirnzellen. Hat James Ihnen das noch nicht gesagt?", Remus stand in Pyjama und Morgenmantel gehüllt in der Tür und hatte zwei dampfende Becher in der Hand.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht, aber ich werde es mir merken", sagte Harry gequält.

Remus schmunzelte. „Schwarz? Zucker? Milch?", fragte er dann den Becher anhebend.

„Ohne alles, sonst schlaf ich im Büro ein und das könnte noch mehr Ärger geben."

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und reichte den Becher weiter, ehe er sich selbst setze. „Sirius ist schon seit zwei Stunden im Büro. Er hat James Bescheid gesagt. Oder besser, er wird James wohl sagen, dass Sie nichts vertragen und wir vergeblich versucht haben Sie zu wecken."

Harry seufzte leise, ehe er einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit nahm und dann seinen Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen ließ.

„Ihre Jackettjacke hängt bei Sirius. Er war so frei um es mir etwas angenehmer zu machen", sagte Remus irgendwie tonlos klingend.

„James hat Ihnen wohl nicht erzählt, dass ich nichts gegen Werwölfe habe, oder?", meinte Harry und sagte auf das leichte Kopfschütteln des Mannes: „Bei uns arbeiten Werwölfe und auch Vampire als Auroren im Ministerium. Sie haben ihre eigene Abteilung, die gleichen Rechte und Befugnisse. Die Vampire dürfen sogar im Dienst ihre Kräfte nutzen und wenn es keinen Ausweg gibt auch das Opfer beißen und von ihm trinken. Absolut legal.

Bei uns werden die Werwölfe nicht weggesperrt an Vollmond. Wir haben in verschiedenen Gebieten abgesperrte Areale eingerichtet wo sie sich an Vollmond frei bewegen können. Allen steht eine optimale medizinische Versorgung zu. Ähnliches gilt auch für die zivilen Werwölfe. Sie werden wie Menschen behandelt. Jeder kann einen Job finden. Die Regierung gleicht den Dienstausfall an Vollmond und die Tage hinterher über einen Bonus aus."

Remus Augen waren leicht geweitet, was Harry zum Lächeln brachte. Immerhin belog er Remus nicht. Es war wirklich so wie er sagte und es auch schon James erzählt hatte. „Ich bin es gewohnt mit Werwölfen zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich sehe in ihnen keine Monster. Sie sind für mich Menschen die zu einem furchtbaren Schicksal verdammt wurden, das nur wenige von ihnen als eine Bereicherung empfinden.

Sicher ist das hier anders. Das hab ich schon gehört. Allerdings hat mir Sirius gestern Abend einiges über ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit erzählt und daraus ist sehr deutlich hervor gegangen, dass Sie sehr darauf bedacht sind, niemanden zu verletzten. Ich sehe also keinen Grund, warum wir beide Probleme miteinander bekommen sollten." Gedanklich setzte Harry allerdings hinzu, dass dies wohl nur der Fall war, solange man ihm nicht nachschnüffelte. Anderenfalls würden sie schon Probleme miteinander bekommen.

„Frühstücken Sie noch mit mir?", fragte Remus in der Hoffnung, durch eine längere Unterhaltung etwas mehr über den Mann zu erfahren. Vielleicht fiel ihm irgendwas auf oder ihm fiel endlich ein, woher er diesen Geruch kannte. Immerhin war sehr bald Vollmond und seine Nase war noch sensibler.

„Gern", sagte Harry nicht im Ansatz über die Konsequenzen nachdenkend. Er war einfach nur glücklich einen Draht zu Remus gefunden zu haben.


	16. kapitel 16

Quidditch und die Probleme des Eingreifens in den Lauf der Zeit

Das Frühstück genoss Harry in vollen Zügen. Es war ihm egal, dass er sich so noch mehr im Ministerium verspäten würde. Dazu bedeutete ihm das hier einfach zu viel. Außerdem hatte er so die Chance Dinge über Remus in Erfahrung zu bringen, die er in seiner Zeit nie herausfinden konnte und die teilweise auch belanglos waren, weil es Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit betraf, die man nicht mehr hatte ändern können.

Vor allem interessierte Harry das genaue Verhältnis zwischen Remus und seiner Mutter. Harry wusste, dass es irgendwie zum Misstrauen zwischen den Potters und Remus gekommen sein musste. Sonst wäre Remus sicherlich nicht verdächtigt worden der Spion zu sein. Doch auch hierin fand Harry keine Antwort.

Laut Remus vertraute seine Mutter ihm ebenso wie James. Sie ließen ihn sogar ohne Bedenken in die Nähe ihres Sohnes. Es ging von Remus aus, dass er sich von Harry fern hielt. Er fürchtete sich davor, dass dem Jungen in seiner Gegenwart etwas geschah und er am Ende doch dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass seine Freundschaft zu James unter so einem Zwischenfall leiden würde. Das war etwas das er nicht riskieren wollte.

Harry tat diese Erkenntnis irgendwie weh. Vor allem wenn er daran dachte wie gut ihr Verhältnis in seiner Zeit gewesen war. Warum Remus seine Meinung darüber geändert hatte wusste Harry nicht sicher und es war ihm am Ende auch irgendwie egal. Er beschloss froh zu sein, dass Remus es getan hatte und sie so gute Freunde geworden waren und wenn hier alles gut ging würde er auch irgendwie dafür sorgen können, dass dies auch später der Fall war.

So kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass nur die Frau, mit der er Remus schon einige Male gesehen hatte, für das Misstrauen verantwortlich sein konnte. Allerdings blockte Remus jede Frage nach einer Frau in seinem Leben auch jetzt schon kategorisch ab und Harry wagte es nicht energischer zu werden. Er würde auch auf anderem Wege dahinter kommen.

Es war schließlich fast halb elf als er es schaffte ins Ministerium zu kommen. Sehr zur Belustigung von seinem Vater und Sirius, die gerade in James Büro zusammensaßen und ein spätes Frühstück zu sich nahmen.

„Gib es zu, du hast mich mit Absicht abgefüllt, Sirius!", schnaubte Harry sich einfach einen Stuhl beschwörend.

„Niemals. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du so wenig verträgst", kam es sofort von dem Schwarzhaarigen der abwehrend die Hände hob. Zu schnell kam das für Harry und irgendwie war es auch zu ernst ausgesprochen für Sirius Verhältnisse. Dabei hatte Harry das tatsächlich nur aus Spaß gesagt. Aber nun kam ihm der Verdacht, dass doch etwas Wahres dran sein könnte und er ging in Gedanken noch einmal seine Wohnung durch. Doch die war genau so wie er sie verlassen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Schutzzauber nicht gebrochen worden war. Niemand wusste, wie er seinen Schutz aufbaute und daher konnte auch niemand das kopieren.

„Na gut… ich will dir mal glauben", sagte Harry aber trotzdem und schaffte es sogar zu grinsen. „Und nun raus damit, was hab ich verpasst?"

Es gab einen kurzen Überblick über die Geschehnisse des Vormittags, doch es waren wirklich keine weltbewegenden dabei: vereinzelte Übergriffe auf Muggel, die schon fast zur Tagesordnung gehörten und ein paar verschwundene Menschen. Es würden die üblichen Ermittlungen angestellt werden nur um den Fall dann zu den anderen ungelösten zu legen da man sowieso nicht weiter kam. Frustrierend, aber eine notwenige Konsequenz um nicht in Akten zu versinken.

Harry meldete sich heute einmal freiwillig um mit den Muggelangehörigen zu sprechen und wollte auch allein gehen. James sollte derweil die Verbindungen zur magischen Welt von der magischen Seite aus überprüfen. Eine nicht übliche Vorgehensweise, aber Harry meinte so würden sie schneller arbeiten können und sollten ihm wirklich Todesser auflauern würde er mit denen schon fertig werden, immerhin war er verkatert und dann war in einem Duell keinesfalls gut Kirschenessen mit ihm.

In Wirklichkeit nutzte Harry diese Chance um auch die Muggelbehörden aufzusuchen und sich nach Tom Riddle zu erkundigen. Diese Anfrage sollte allerdings einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, denn man war gerade erst dabei die Geburtsurkunden in den Computer einzugeben und war noch lange nicht bei R angekommen. Man würde also von Hand suchen müssen, was durch den Personalmangel und die Umstellung auf die neuste Technik durchaus zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen könnte.

Keine sonderlich rosigen Aussichten befand Harry, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als dem zuzustimmen, denn auf eine umfassende Gedächtnisänderung hatte er keine Lust und damit fiel ein einfacher Aufrufezauber aus. Zudem wollte er ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Also stimmte er dem zu und gab seine Privatadresse und Telefonnummer an. Man sollte ihn einfach dort benachrichtigen wenn sie fündig geworden waren, denn es ging dabei um streng geheime Ermittlungen des Scotland Yard. Nur sehr wenige wussten darüber Bescheid und sollten darüber auch Bescheid wissen. Selbst die unscheinbarste Information konnte in den falschen Händen einen seit Jahren aufgebauten Fall platzen lassen.

Eine Ausrede die die Muggel sofort verstanden und man versprach ihm so schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten und ihn zu Hause zu informieren.

Der anschließende Besuch bei den Muggeln brachte, wie erwartet, keine großen Erfolge. Die Leute wussten nichts von einer magischen Welt und verstanden noch viel weniger warum ihr Vater bzw. Ehemann verschwunden war.

Ähnlich ging es auch James. Er hatte noch keine Verbindung zu dieser Familie finden können, allerdings standen noch ein paar Inforationen aus.

Dann bekam Harry eine Karte für ein Quidditchspiel über den Tisch zugeschoben. „Ballycastle Bats gegen Caerphilly Catapults. Dieses Wochenende. Sind zwar diesmal keine Logenplätze aber wir sitzen dicht genug dran um eine Menge mitzubekommen."

Harry nahm die Karte nachdenklich in die Hand. „Ich dachte das Spiel ist seit Wochen ausverkauft?"

James grinste. „Beziehungen mein Freund, Beziehungen. Und ich schulde dir schließlich noch ein Spiel. Also hast du Zeit? Oder hat Mrs. Brown sich schon bei dir entschuldigt?"

Harry verdreht die Augen. „Die soll mich die nächsten Tage besser nicht ansprechen, den Gentleman hab ich nämlich in den Kleiderschrank gehängt."

James lachte leicht. „Hätte ich vermutlich auch und ich muss gestehen, dass ich das nicht von ihr erwarte hätte." Dann zeigte er auf die Karte in Harrys Hand. „Das ist da doch die perfekte Ablenkung und ich verspreche dir, langweilen wirst du dich nicht."

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", stimmte Harry zu und so fand er sich am Wochenende in einem Quidditchstadion wieder, in dem die Stimmung nur so kochte. Es war fast wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft, einfach atemberaubend. Zudem waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen immens. Sie hatten fast fünf Stunden vor Spielbeginn hier sein müssen. Vier Schleusen hatten sie passieren müssen, ihre Zauberstäbe waren mehrfach kontrolliert worden und der letzte Beamte hatte sie erst passieren lassen wollen, als sie ihre Ausweise zusammen mit den Tickets gezeigt hatten, den letzten vor ihnen hatte er für eine Fälschung gehalten. So saßen sie nun knapp eine halbe Stunde vor Spielbeginn endlich auf ihren Plätzen, umgeben von Anhängern der Catapults. Alle trugen Umhänge, Schaals oder Hüte in rotgrün, sogar James fischte einen entsprechenden Schal aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen.

Harry trug einen blauen Umhang. Vollkommen neutral, wenn man bedachte, dass die gegenüberliegende Seite in schwarz gekleidet war und lediglich rote Punkte, die Darstellung einer Fledermaus, den Eindruck eines Todessermassenauflaufs verhinderten.

James hatte Harry tatsächlich nicht zu viel versprochen. Das Spiel war atemberaubend spannend und Harry war absolut begeistert von dem Können beider Mannschaften. Natürlich waren die Besen nicht das was sie in 20 Jahren sein würden, aber das tat diesem Erlebnis wirklich keinen Abbruch. Alle Spieler hatten Talent und Harry ließ sich von der Begeisterung der anderen einfach mitreißen. Er jubelte lautstark bei einem Tor oder Pfiff die anderen aus, wenn sie ein Tor machten oder Foul spielten. Außerdem war er wie in seinem Element. Obwohl festen Boden unter den Füßen suchte er nach dem Schnatz. Entdeckte ihn einige Male, manchmal Sekunden nach den Suchern oder aber zeitgleich mit ihnen.

Fast vier Stunden sollte das Spiel dauern, drei Mal entwischte der Schnatz den Suchern und am Ende gelang es den Catapults trotz eines schwer verletzten Suchers knapp zu gewinnen.

Endstand war 300 zu 340 und die Fans der Catapults jubelten so sehr, dass die Zuschauerränge bebten unter den Luftsprüngen und auch die beiden Auroren entkamen dem Freudentaumel nicht ohne Umarmungen.

Die Anhänger der Bats sahen dagegen selbst von Ferne aus wie geprügelte Hunde und Harry taten sie irgendwie leid. Immerhin hatten auch sie grandios gespielt und der Zeitreisende wusste wie schwer der Wronski-Bluff umzusetzen war. Der Sucher der Bats hatte in jedem Fall seinen Respekt.

„Wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin?", fragte Harry als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Vater keineswegs auf einen der Ausgänge zusteuerte, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten lebend von der Tribüne zu kommen.

„Wir gehen uns für die Karten bedanken", sagte James und führte Harry durch das Wirrwarr der Stützpfeiler auf denen die Ränge angebracht waren. Fünf Minuten später standen sie dann vor den Umkleidekabinen aus denen sich gerade die Bats verabschiedeten. Scheinbar hatten sie ihren Gegnern gratuliert.

„Also deine Würfe waren gut Mitch, aber der letzte… Merlin den hätte sogar ein Blinder halten müssen. Wer von euch Banausen hat da mit einem Verwechselungszauber gespielt!"

Einen Moment war es totenstill in der Kabine bis alle anfingen zu lachen und James herzlich begrüßt wurde.

„James Potter, du verfluchter Idiot, mach das nach so einem Spiel doch erst mal besser!", rief eine großgewachsene Gestalt mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Harry erkannte sie von einem der Fotos, die er bei den Unsäglichen gesehen hatte.

„Wenn du die Todesser mit einem Wink nach Askaban verfrachtest würde ich es glatt versuchen, aber im Moment bin ich dann doch mit anderen Dingen etwas zu sehr beschäftigt", grinste James und machte Harry dann mit allen bekannt.

Mitchell Booth, der Jäger, war mit seinem Vater zur Schule gegangen. Er war zwei Stufen über ihm gewesen aber in Gryffindor und sie hatten einige Jahre zusammen für das Haus gespielt. Von ihm hatte sein Vater sogar die Kapitänsbinde übernommen. Von ihm stammten auch die Karten für dieses Spiel. Aber mit einem kurzen Dankeschön dafür war es nicht getan wie Harry feststellte, denn ohne sich irgendwie dagegen wehren zu können wurden er und sein Vater von den Spielern und auch der Reserve auf die After-Match-Party mitgeschleift.

Dazu hatten die Catapults einen kleinen Pub in der Nähe gemietet, wo sie sich betranken, als Karaokesänger betätigten und viel lachten.

Harry kam bei diesem Anblick der Verdacht, dass es gar keinen Krieg gab. Zumindest war er hier nicht präsent.

„Sag mal James, macht Lily sich keine Sorgen um dich?", erkundigte sich Harry als er mit zwei Butterbier an den Tisch seines Vaters zurückkam.

„Nein. Sie weiß, dass ich auf mich acht geben kann und auch wenn du davon nichts merkst, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen haben es wirklich in sich. Hier passiert uns nichts und auch das weiß Lily.

Außerdem ist Alice Longbottom mit ihrem Sohn bei uns.

Die beiden unterhalten sich vermutlich schon seit Stunden über die Veränderungen an den Kindern, bereden die neuste Mode für Kinder und wo man denn nun am besten einkaufen gehen kann, was wir Dadys alles von den Kindern erwarten und welche Untaten wir mit ihnen veranstalten und so was alles. Lily wird gar keine Gelegenheit bekommen sich um mich zu sorgen und sie weiß auch, dass ich mich bei diesen Treffen immer zu Tode langweile."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Hey, ich liebe meinen Kleinen. Er ist mein Goldstück und ich würde alles für ihn tun und wenn ich Zeit habe kümmere ich mich auch um ihn, aber mir fehlt für diesen ganzen Schnickschnack einfach der Nerv. Klamotten sind für mich Klamotten. Solange sie passen und er nicht wie ein Mädchen rumkrabbelt ist für mich die Welt in Ordnung", sagte James.

„Und wenn der kleine Harry dann erst einmal auf einem Besen fliegt, wird Daddy ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, denn ich wette der hat Daddys Talent geerbt", sagte Mitchell.

„Oh, ich hoffe es. Auf einem Besen zu schweben findet er auf jeden Fall jetzt schon super. Ich bin schon dabei Lily davon zu überzeugen Harry einen Kinderbesen zum Geburtstag zu schenken", grinste James und Harry lächelte versonnen.

Einen eigenen Besen, so früh, das würde ihm ganz sicher gefallen. Sein Blick schweifte dabei durch die Menge und seine Miene erstarrte.

In der Nähe des Eingangs standen zwei Personen die Harry allzu gut kannte, von denen er aber nicht erwartet hatte sie all zu schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Ich bin mal eben austreten", sagte Harry zu seinem Vater und verschwand in Richtung Toiletten durchaus bemerkend, dass der Mann ihm folgte.

„Amüsieren Sie sich gut?", fragte Galwin Brice schmunzelnd.

„Dürfen wir das nicht? Immerhin war es ein grandioses Spiel. Oder haben Sie das nicht verfolgen können?", konterte Harry mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann stehend, ihn aber im Spiegel beobachtend.

„Wir hatten Logenplätze, Mr. Evans, allerdings war es für mich nicht sonderlich berauschend", stellte der Mann fest.

„Na ja… Ihr Sucher hat den Wronski-Bluff ziemlich gut drauf. Er sollte den Besen vielleicht noch einen Tick später hochziehen. Aber auch Sie sollten anerkennen, dass nach zwei unsanften Bekanntschaften mit dem Boden es eine Meisterleistung von Farway war den Schnatz zu fangen", meinte Harry.

„Die Catapults haben in der Tat verdient gewonnen", war das einzige was Brice dazu sagte.

Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich im Spiegel. „Warum zeigen Sie sich jetzt auf einmal wieder, wo Sie sich in den letzten Tagen doch sehr gut vor mir versteckt haben."

„Haben Sie schon etwas finden können?"

„Nichts. Weder für noch gegen James Unschuld. Aber ich überwache ja auch nicht seinen Kamin. Das sind Sie", sagte Harry.

„In der Tat. Es ist wieder eines dieser Treffen geplant. Es wäre sehr hilfreich wenn Sie versuchen würden rauszufinden wo es stattfindet", sagte Brice.

Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte er schließlich und ging sich die Hände waschen. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln. Offenbar musste er seinen Vorsatz sich vom Orden fern zu halten wohl beiseite legen.

Doch erst Mal ließ er sich nichts weiter anmerken und amüsierte sich noch fast eine weitere Stunde bis James dann der Meinung war es wurde Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.

„Lass uns noch einen Stück laufen", bat Harry leise und legte dann einen lautlosen Muffliato über sie.

„Warum?", fragte James erstaunt.

„Weil ich dir was zu sagen habe was wir besser nicht in geschlossenen Räumen besprechen sollten. Hier draußen bin ich mir aber sicher ein Lauschen verhindern zu können."

James runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte dann aber. Gemeinsam gingen sich gemächlich durch die Nachtluft.

„Dreh dich bitte nicht um", bat Harry. „Wir… oder besser du wirst beschattet. Die Unsäglichen sind der Meinung, dass du mit den Todessern kooperierst."

„Interessant", sagte James. „Woher weißt du das?"

Harry lächelte. „Das Pärchen aus Deutschland vor dieser Bäckerei. Entschuldige dass ich gelogen habe, aber ich musste erst herausfinden was die wollten."

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass da etwas faul ist. Aber warum kommst du erst jetzt zu mir?"

Harry seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich habe versucht allein Beweise für deine Unschuld zu finden, aber irgendwie stecke ich in einer Sackgasse."

James nickte leicht. „Dann kennst du die Beweise die sie gegen mich haben?"

„Fotos. Teilweise Menschen die wir auch als Todesser verdächtigen, aber auch Remus und Sirius sind dabei und auch dieser Mitchell. Die anderen kenne ich nicht. Außerdem denken die wohl, dass auch Sirius und Remus mit den Todessern unter einer Decke stecken."

„Sirius würde sich eher umbringen lassen", stellte James fest.

Harry wartete noch darauf, dass sein Vater auch Remus in Schutz nahm, doch nichts dergleichen kam, was ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte. „Nun… du kennst ihn da besser", sagte Harry schließlich. „Ich kenne nur die Tatsachen und die besagen, dass sein Bruder zu denen gehörte und auch seine Cousinen zu den Verdächtigen gehören."

„Sicher. Bellatrix ist mit Lestrange verheiratet, Narzissa mit Lucius Malfoy. Es liegt auf der Hand das sie dazu gehören. Andromeda eher weniger, sie ist mit einem Muggel verheiratet. Was Regulus angeht… ja er war ein Todesser und Sirius ist keineswegs stolz darauf. Aber ihn deswegen auch in diesen Sack zu stecken ist purer Unsinn", stellte James fest.

„Nun… Remus denkt ähnlich und wenn er nicht ein grandioser Schauspieler ist, würde ich sagen, hier spielen die allgemeinen Vorurteile eine ziemlich große Rolle", sagte Harry sich nicht helfen könnend. Er wollte Remus in Schutz nehmen.

„Mir hört in der Hinsicht kaum einer zu. Nur die die Remus wirklich gut kennen würden mir glauben und er will nicht, dass ich mich seinetwegen zu weit aus dem Fenster lehne", sagte James. „Aber du hast recht. Er ist kein Todesser und wenn er mit denen in Kontakt steht, nur weil die ihn bedrängen überzulaufen. Aber damit wird er fertig."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er seinem Vater gerade nicht wirklich glauben konnte. „Neben den Fotos haben sie aber auch Abschriften von Gesprächen über den Kamin."

James zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mein Kamin wird überwacht?"

„Nun… wenn du über den Treffen vereinbarst, ja."

Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über den Lippen seines Vaters und Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich würde sagen du steckst bis zum Hals in der Scheiße", stellte Harry fest. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es seltendämlich ist Treffen über den Kamin zu vereinbaren."

„Ich hab Zauber auf meinem Kamin die eine Überwachung ausschließen. Eigentlich. Sie müssen die irgendwie umgangen haben, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen habe", stellte James fest und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es sind keine Todessertreffen."

Harry grinste. „Wenn ich das denken würde, würde ich dir das nicht erzählen." Dann schwieg er einen Moment, noch einmal darüber nachdenkend, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Weg gab, aber auf der schnelle fiel ihm keiner ein und wenn der Orden auftauchte hatte er viel größere Probleme. „Ich vermute, dass es ein Treffen mit den Freunden ist, die sich auch schon um Hogsmeade gekümmert haben", sagte er und hob die Hände als sein Vater ihn misstrauisch ansah. „Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen und will auch gar nicht mehr darüber wissen. Das ist euer Bier und kann auch es auch bleiben. Ich sag dir nur was ich weiß. Die wollen dass ich den Treffpunkt aus dir raus bekomme, was ich aber nicht vorhabe."

„Und was willst du dann?", fragte James.

Harry seufzte. „Nach wie vor deinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen und deinen Hintern retten. Nur dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe. Einen Tipp, einen Hinweis oder eine Idee, wer dich in diesen Mist reinzieht."

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich ihn mir schon selbst vorgenommen", brummte James und mustere Harry eindringlich, was dem jungen Mann ziemlich seltsam vorkam. Dann seufzte sein Vater und schloss die Augen. „Unter diesen Freunden besteht schon länger der Verdacht, dass es einen Spion gibt. Und dass dieser auch näheren Kontakt zu mir und meiner Familie hat."

Harry nickte. „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Es grenzt die Täter ein." Natürlich ahnte Harry mehr als deutlich wer seinem Vater das alles einbrockte, doch ohne Beweise konnte er Peter nicht vor die Wahl stellen, geschweige denn auch nur erpressen. Es war eine verfluchte Gradwanderung die er sich wirklich etwas einfacher vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir die Namen nennst?"

„Harry, ich habe alles schon überprüft. Mehrfach. Es gibt keine eindeutigen Beweise und jedes verdammte Indiz lässt sich auch glaubhaft auf anderem Weg erklären. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als aufzupassen."

Harry nickte leicht, auch wenn ihm das nicht in den Kram passte. „Ich sag zu den Typen, dass ich nichts über ein Treffen aus dir rausbekommen habe. Wie wir es erklären, dass du so etwas nicht mehr über den Kamin vereinbarst, können wir uns später überlegen."

„Du riskierst verdammt viel für mich", stellte James fest.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ich bin hier um die richtigen in die Kerker zu sperren und du gehörst für mich nicht zu denen die das verdient haben."

James bedankte sich absolut ehrlich für dieses Vertrauen und disapparierte dann nach Hause, ebenso wie Harry. Nur dass der innerlich zwischen Verzweifelung und Wut hin und her gerissen war. Er war gerade eben so verdammt dicht davor gestanden seinem Vater um den Hals zu fallen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Wahrheit über den Verräter, über ihn und über das was kommen würde. Er war bereit ihm die gesamte Zukunft offen zu legen. Doch er durfte es nicht. Er konnte es nicht, weil sie ihm nicht glauben würden. Und das machte ihn wütend. Mächtig wütend.


	17. Kapitel 17

Hi Leute,

ich weiß ich hab euch letzte Woche sträflich vernachlässigt und das tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht mal eine gute Entschuldigung dafür. Ich hab mir die ganze zeit das Hirn zermatert wie ich wo weiter schreibe, aber in meinem Kopf hatte sich einfach nur eine einzige Idee manifestiert und die hatte nichts mit den aktuellen Geschichten zu tun, sondern drehte sich um eine Idee was nach Voldemorts Vernichtung aber dem letzten Kapitel von Band 7 stattfinden könnte. Also eine Geschichte mit einem dickten fetten Spoiler, deswegen, werde ich hier mal noch nichts weiter dazu sagen.

Fakt ist aber, ich musste das erst zu virtuellem Papier bringen, um überhaupt wieder einen klaren Kopf zu haben.

Im Fall von Die Relikte der Magier ist mir das bisher leider noch nicht gelungen… seufzel Ich bin deswegen schon ganz gefrustet.

Aber was soll's, da muss ich durch.

Hier auf jeden Fall das neue Kapitel von: „1981 - …."

Viel Spaß

Eure Imo

PS. Ich bin immer noch ganz begeistert von den vielen Reviews.

17. Eine zweite Chance

Der April zog Tag für Tag ins Land und näherte sich seinem Ende und dem Osterfest. Harry bemühte sich in dieser Zeit nach Kräften seinen Vater aus dem Blickfeld der Unsäglichen zu bringen und herauszufinden wer neben Peter hinter diesem Plan steckte. Leider vergeblich. Er fand keine Hinweise und wann immer er versuchte die Fotos, die die Unsäglichen hatten, zu entkräften, wurde er ignoriert. Man forderte nur Beweise für die Schuld seines Vaters.

Das führte schließlich dazu, dass Harry der Kragen platzte. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese Komödie. Sie glauben doch sowieso nur das was Sie wollen und haben sich Ihre Meinung schon gebildet. Also sehen Sie allein zu, wie Sie Beweise dafür finden. Ich mache nicht mehr mit."

Damit dreht er sich um und wollte eigentlich gehen, die folgenden Worte hielten ihn auf.

„Sie sollten sich das noch einmal gut überlegen, Mr. Evans. Auch gegen Sie lassen sich sicherlich Dinge finden, die Sie Ihren Job kosten könnten, wenn sie Sie nicht gleich nach Askaban bringen", sagte O'Donald vollkommen ruhig.

Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke verharrte Harry und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob diese Leute ihn vielleicht dabei beobachtet hatten wie er einen der Horkruxe vernichtet hatte. Allerdings warum sollten sie dann so lange damit warten das auszuspielen? Warum sollten sie ihn nicht gleich festgenommen haben, denn es war mächtige schwarze Magie mit der er da hantiert hatte.

Langsam drehte Harry sich um und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. Sein Blick lag fest auf dem Chef der Unsäglichen, der nun ein kleines Lächeln zeigte, als würde er sich freuen gewonnen zu haben. Doch das hatte er ganz sicher nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Harry legte betont langsam seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und stützte sich auf sie um selbst zu verhindern, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, O'Donald. Ich weiß, dass es diese Beweise nicht gibt und Sie täten gut daran nicht einfach welche zu erfinden, nur um mir an Bein zu pinkeln", sagte er.

„Was wollen Sie machen? Sich bei Ihrem Vorgesetzten Beschweren?", fragte O'Donald fast schon amüsiert.

„Nein", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Da niemand weiß, was Sie hier unten treiben wird mir da oben auch niemand glauben, wenn ich erzähle, dass ich von Ihnen erpresst werde.

Doch genau das ist noch niemandem gut bekommen."

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?", fragte der Mann, sich nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt zeigend.

Harry schnaubte amüsiert und richtete sich auf. „Wenn ich Sie bedrohen würde, würden Sie sich meinem Zauberstab gegenüber sehen und es auch sonst ganz sicher merken. Nehmen Sie das einfach als Warnung davor mich zu unter unterschätzen. Kein Profil der Welt wird Ihnen sagen können wie ich regiere, wenn mein Leben bedroht wird oder das meiner Familie.

Außerdem will ich Ihre Leute nie wieder in meiner Nähe sehen, ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass ich sie durchaus mit Todessern verwechsele und einem Verhör in unserer Abteilung unterziehe und dabei mir könnte versehentlich ein Fläschchen Wahrheitsserum über dem Wasserglas aus der Hand fallen."

Mit diesen tatsächlich als Drohung gemeinten Worten verließ Harry die Kellergewölbe des Ministeriums, jeden weiteren Unsäglichen ignorierend.

Ihm war es egal, dass er sich vermutlich einen neuen und mächtigen Gegner geschaffen hatte. Er hatte erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun: diese verdammte Brosche finden und sie vernichten um Voldemorts Vernichtung einen Schritt näher zu sein. Über O'Donald würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn der seinen ersten Zug gemacht hatte.

Im Fahrstuhl atmete er einige Male tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er musste seinem Vater sagen was gerade geschehen war, aber dabei immer noch auf 180 zu sein würde nichts ändern, denn sein Vater hatte daran keine Schuld. Es war seine Entscheidung sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen und es war auch seine gewesen es auf diese Art zu beenden.

In seinem Büro wurde Harry dann aber nicht nur von seinem Vater erwartet. Clara Brown saß auf seinem Stuhl und flirtete offensichtlich mit James Potter oder vielleicht auch anders herum. So ganz klar war das in dem Moment nicht zu erkennen.

„Da ist ja der Vermisste. Ich lasse Sie beide dann mal allein, es warten noch ein paar Akten die abgeholt werden wollen und ich brauche auch etwas Süßes", verabschiedete sich James Potter dann jedoch, kaum dass Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte und war keine zehn Sekunden später auch schon verschwunden. Vermutlich zu dem kleinen Laden gegenüber, denn das war der Ort an dem sein Vater zu finden war, wenn ihn die Lust auf Schokolade packte. Und das wiederum hieß auch, dass James eine Zeit lang brauchen würde, denn die Auswahl war dort groß, selbst wenn es ein Muggelladen war.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte Harry, sich auf den Platz seines Vaters setzend.

Eigentlich wollte er die Frau aus dem Büro werfen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich jedes Wort sparen sollte, doch irgendwie war er auch zu neugierig darauf, wie sich versuchen würde das Geschehene zu erklären und das entwaffnende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, war irgendwie ein guter Anfang.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Harry. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Viel zu weit. Natürlich bist du deiner Frau treu und ich respektiere das."

„Neulich sah das aber nicht danach aus", bemerkte Harry, zu seinem eigenen Ärger gar nicht so hart wie er eigentlich hatte klingen wollen.

Die Frau zeigte ein Schulterzucken und kurz einen hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht was mich da getreten hat. Es ist schon lang her, dass ich einen Mann gefunden habe, der meinen Wünschen so nahe kommt… ich habe einfach irgendwie den Kopf verloren und es tut mir wirklich leid.

Kannst du mir nicht einmal vergeben? Es wird auch nicht wieder passieren. Ganz sicher nicht."

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen um darüber nachzudenken, dann nickte er, sich selbst dafür hassend. Er war zu weich wenn es um Frauen ging. Viel zu weich. Vor allem wenn sie attraktiv waren. Natürlich gehörte sein Herz immer noch Ginny und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies für immer so bleiben würde, zumindest solange er noch hier war. Aber irgendwas zog ihn an dieser Frau an. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er vergab ihr diesen Patzer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon eine Weile allein war oder es kam daher, dass er hier niemanden hatte, an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Oder da Schicksal spielte ihm wieder in die Karten. Immerhin hatte er noch keine Nachricht von den Muggelbehörden bezüglich Tom Riddle bekommen. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er auf anderem Wege die Brosche würde finden müssen und dann würde er ihre Erfahrung sicherlich noch gebrauchen können. Vielleicht griff ihm hier gerade eine unbekannte Macht unter die Arme.

„Du bekommst noch eine Chance. Ich habe vermutlich auch etwas überreagiert, indem ich einfach abgehauen bin", gestand er.

„Ich muss gestehen, du warst der erste Mann, der mich einfach so hat sitzen lassen. Aber ich denke, ich hab das gebraucht um zu verstehen, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe", sagte Clara sanft schmunzelnd. „Darf ich dich auf ein Versöhnungsessen einladen? Bei mir zu Hause? Vollkommen ohne Hintergedanken natürlich. Nur wir beide und ein leckeres Abendessen."

Eigentlich ging Harry das nun doch wieder etwas zu schnell, aber trotzdem stimmte er zu, immer mit dem Blick auf die Brosche und seinen Plan.

„Wie wäre es diesem Wochenende?", erkundigte sich die Frau.

„Hab ich leider Dienst, aber nächstes Wochenende würde gehen", sagte Harry.

„Ok… dann nächstes Wochenende bei mir, am besten so gegen acht."

Dann verschwand auch Clara und Harry hatte sich gerade eine alte Fallakte genommen, als ein Memo sich unter der Tür durchzwängte und auf seinem Tisch landete. „Gut… dann erst dich", sagte Harry und entfaltete das Stück Pergament und fand sich wenige Minuten später in dem Laden gegenüber wieder wo sein Vater gerade das Wechselgeld einsteckte.

„Auftrag, also lass das süße Zeug besser eingepackt", sagte Harry und sein Vater seufzte.

„Dass ihr Leute vom Kostümverleih alle so komisch angezogen sein müsst", seufzte der Verkäufer, Harry musternd.

„Belebt das Geschäft", sagte James und schob Harry vor die Tür.

„Kostümverleih?", fragte Harry.

„Wie sollte ich ihm sonst den Umhang erklären", meinte James. „Was haben wir?"

„Mord, Bakersfield 23. Man hat mehrere knallende Geräusche gehört. Die Muggel haben die Polizei gerufen und dann eben der übliche Weg über den Verbindungsmann zu uns", erklärte Harry.

„Na Klasse. Mord mitten in der Muggelgeschäftsgegend", seufzte James.

Nach einer Apparation von einer dunkeln Seitenstraße in die nächste, aus der eine Katze laut fauchend die Flucht ergriff, gingen die beiden Auroren direkt zum Ort des Geschehens. Mehrere Polizeiwagen standen um den kleinen Laden, Männer in dunklen Uniformen hielten die Passanten in Schach, die es hier dank der Haupteinkaufszeit nicht zu wenig gab.

Wie immer fuchtelten sie beide kurz mit ihren Sonderausweisen unter der Nase eines der Beamten herum und erzählten ihnen ihr Märchen von der Sondereinheit des Scotland Yard. Dann betraten sie den Laden in dem alte Stereoanlagen im Schaufenster standen. Ansonsten waren die Scheiben verklebt und mit der Aufschrift verstehen, dass dieser Laden wegen Umbau geschlossen war.

Erst nachdem sie den Eingang passiert hatten, war das gemütliche Büro zu erkennen. Oder zumindest das, was davon noch da war. An der Rückwand waren Aktenschränke aufgebrochen und durchwühlt. Der Inhalt lag auf dem Boden verstreut, Tintengläser, Federn und Pergamentrollen, die wohl einst auf dem großen Schreibtisch gestanden hatten, waren alle runtergefegt, die Stühle davor und dahinter waren umgestoßen. Löcher in den Wänden ließen auf ein Duell schließen, ebenso wie die zersplitterten Gläser der Fotos an den Wänden. Fotos auf denen sich die Menschen bewegten. Allerdings schien die Muggel das nicht zu interessieren.

Inmitten dieses Chaos lag ein Mann mittleren Alters. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, doch mit vollkommen leerem Blick, neben ihm der Zauberstab.

Männer in weißen Plastikanzügen machten Fotos und einer bückte sich gerade nach dem Zauberstab.

„Liegen lassen", sagte Harry. „Nichts wird hier bewegt."

Ein Mann mit Glatze drehte sich um. „Was haben Sie denn hier verloren?"

„Scotland Yard Einheit 62.."

„Ich weiß was für komische Vögel Ihr seid. Ich will wissen wer euch gerufen hat und was Ihr hier zu suchen habt", fauchte der Mann und kam mit drohenden Schritten auf sie zu.

„Uns braucht man nicht rufen, bei gewissen Mustern bekommen wir automatisch eine Nachricht. Und wir werden diesen Fall übernehmen da er genau in unser Gebiet fällt. Also sammeln Sie Ihre Leute ein und verunreinigen nicht noch weiter den Tatort", sagte Harry.

„Ach und wo sind Ihre Männer?", fragte der Beamte, als würde er sich über Harry lustig machen.

„Wir sind die Beamten, Sir. Und wenn Sie keinen Wert darauf legen von Ihrem Boss zusammengefaltet zu werden, dann nehmen Sie jetzt Ihre Spurensicherungsleute, lassen alles was Sie schon eingesammelt haben hier und fahren wieder ab", stellte Harry fest.

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?", fragte der Mann provozierend.

„Dann gehe ich zum Wagen, Funk unsere Zentrale an. Mein Boss ruft Ihren Boss an und in nicht mal fünf Minuten werden Sie einen Funkspruch bekommen, der Sie zurück beordert", erklärte Harry und trat auf den Mann zu. „Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen. Das hier ist ne Nummer zu groß für Sie, ganz sicher. Es würde nur schlechte Presse geben und das will doch keiner von uns. Also gehen Sie ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und lassen Sie uns die Arbeit machen. Ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Name in der Zeitung erwähnt wird."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wurde Harry gemustert. „Sie sind neu in dem Laden, was?", wurde er dann gefragt.

„Könnte man so sagen", sagte Harry. „Was ist nun? Gehen Sie oder muss ich wirklich erst meinen Boss und der Ihren Boss belästigen?"

„Wir gehen schon", sagte der Beamte nach einem Moment des Schweigens widerwillig und befahl seinen Männern alles stehen und legen zu lassen und abzurücken.

„Das war Rekord", sagte James lächelnd als sie allein in dem Büro waren. „So schnell ist noch keiner Anton Parker losgeworden. Normalerweise macht der immer einen riesen Aufstand. Karrieregeil und ziemlich aufgeblasen wenn es um unsere Leute geht. Ich weiß nicht mal wie der es schafft immer wieder an unseren Tatorten aufzutauchen. Als wenn er es riecht wenn Magie im Spiel ist."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal wie, sein Boss wird ihn vermutlich schon mal zusammengestaucht haben. Sonst wäre er nicht so schnell abgehauen", mutmaßte Harry ehe sie selbst mit der Arbeit begannen. Alles wurde genau dokumentiert und magisch überprüft. Dabei kam auch ans Licht, dass auf den Fotos Muggelschutzzauber lagen. Sie hatten also gar nicht gesehen, dass die Bilder sich bewegten.

Die Todesursache war auch ohne genaue Analyse ersichtlich. Todesfluch. So riefen sie erst gar keinen Experten, sondern James forderte über ein Außendienstmemo nur Leute an, die den Leichnam abholten.

Harry nahm sich schließlich eine der Akten vom Boden und schlug sie auf. Eine Art Deckblatt lag oben auf. Darauf ein Name, eine Adresse und eine Zahlenangabe. Das zweite Blatt war ein Grundriss offenbar von einem Haus.

Harry legte die Akte auf den Tisch und studierte den Grundriss genauer. Zahlen waren darauf angegeben die so keinen Bezug zu dem Gebäude hatten. Erst als Harry sich auch das nächste Blatt ansah, verstand er. Es waren die Fixpunkte für Magiestützen. Kleine magische Kraftquellen, aus der komplexe Schutzzauber gespeist wurden, wenn sie mehr Energie verbrauchten als sie selbst produzierten. Eine ziemlich komplexe Angelegenheit, die auch das pottersche Familienanwesen schützte. So konnte man auch Häuser auf machtvolle Weise schützen, die nicht mit so sehr Magie durchdrungen waren wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht nur Zufall war, nahm Harry sich noch eine zweite und dritte Akte, aber alle enthielten das Selbe.

„James, wir haben ein Problem", stellte er schließlich fest und sein Vater sah auf.

„Der Kerl da hat für scheinbar andere Schutzzauber aufgebaut und in den Akten sind die Pläne darüber. Es steht genau drin, welche Zauber es sind und wo sie, wenn nötig, ihre Energie herbeziehen. Wenn das hier Todesser waren, könnten haben wir bald mehr zu tun haben, als uns lieb ist."

„Lass uns nach einer… Kundenkartei suchen oder so was. Irgendwas wo drauf steht, wem er alles geholfen hat", schlug sein Vater vor. „Dann gleichen wir ab, welche Akten fehlen und warnen die Leute."

Sowohl auf magische Weise als auch auf Muggelweg durchforsteten sie das Büro noch einmal gründlich. Leider erfolglos.

„Oben… vielleicht liegt sie im Obergeschoss", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll und stieg als erster die Stufen hinauf. Doch auch dort erwartete ihn ein einziges Chaos. Sämtliche Schubladen waren aus den Schränken rausgerissen worden und der Inhalt lag verschüttet auf dem Boden. Schranktüren standen offen und auch die Regale hatte man leergeräumt. Kissen waren aufgeschlitzt und die Füllung verstreut, Fotos von den Wänden gerissen.

„Da hatte noch jemand diese Idee", sagte James. „Die Frage ist, haben sie was gefunden."

Harry seufzte leise und machte einen kurzen Rundgang, während sein Vater einige Suchzauber sprach. „Wenn, dann haben sie es erst ganz am Ende gefunden, denn jeder Raum ist verwüstet."

„Dokumentieren und hoffen, dass wir etwas finden", schloss James.

Zwei Stunden später zerschlug sich jedoch die Hoffnung. Es gab nichts zu finden. Also sammelten sie die Akten aus den Schränken ein, verfrachteten sie in Kartons und nahmen sie mit in ihr Büro, wo sich einige der ganz neuen Anwärter darum kümmern konnten alles zu sortieren und die Betreffenden darüber zu informieren, dass es besser wäre die Schutzzauber umzustellen und zu sagen, es habe einen Überfall auf das Büro gegeben, dass diese Zauber für sie erstellt hätte. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hielten die Anwärter das zunächst für einen Scherz, doch kurz darauf schlichen sie jeder mit einem Karton hinaus und sahen aus wie begossene Pudel.

„Das war hart", stellte Harry schmunzelnd fest, ehe er und sein Vater sich daran machten die Angehörigen des Toten zu finden, der auf den Namen Frank Wright gehört hatte. Zumindest war der Laden auf diesen Namen angemietet worden.

„Irgendwie ziemlich leichtsinnig, einen Schutzzauberdienst einzurichten. So was muss die Todesser doch anziehen wie das Licht die Motten", sagte Harry.

„Die Gründung dieses Ladens liegt vor der Zeit als Voldemort aktiv wurde. Vielleicht hatte er nie geplant, ganze Häuser zu schützen, sondern nur kleine Sachen wie Persönlichkeitszauber auf Tagebüchern oder Schutzzauber nur für bestimmte Bereiche innerhalb eines Hauses. Es gibt viele Zauberer die so was nicht wirklich zu 100 Prozent sicher hinbekommen. Nur die Wenigsten geben so etwas offen zu. Da kann so ein Dienst dann eine wahre Goldgrube sein, wenn man es richtig angeht", erklärte James Potter. „Und den Schutz für ein ganzes Haus zu erreichten bringt eine Menge Gold ein, wenn ich mir die Bücher hier so ansehe. Der hatte ein Vielfaches unseres Jahresgehalts."

„Aber er hätte absehen können, dass er damit Voldemort mächtig auf die Füße tritt. Gold hin oder her", stellte Harry fest.

„Wenn man es braucht sieht die Gefahr nur halb so groß aus", bemerkte James und notierte dann eine Adresse. „Hier, das könnten seine Eltern sein. Lass uns das überprüfen und diese Geschichte hinter uns bringen."

Zehn Minuten später fanden sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Landes wieder. Die Adresse lag weit oben in Schottland, wo es immer noch reichlich frisch war.

Die Adresse hatte sie in eine kleine Stadt geführt, allerdings vergebens. Im Haus der Eltern war niemand anzutreffen. Dafür fanden sie eine sehr auskundschaftsfreudige Nachbarin die zu erzählen wusste, dass Mr. Wright schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr zu Hause war und seine liebe Frau schon vor einigen Jahren verstorben sei. Seine Tochter tauchte von Zeit zu Zeit hier auf, was an sich schon ein Wunder war, lebte sie doch in London. Das Angebot der Nachbarin, die Versorgung der Pflanzen zu übernehmen, hatte die Tochter aber abgelehnt. Wo diese Tochter genau wohnte konnte die Frau ihnen jedoch nicht sagen, war sie doch immer sehr kurz angebunden, wenn sie hier auftauchte.

„Wenn Sie sie sehen, geben sie Ihr doch bitte meine Karte und richten Sie Ihr aus, sie möchte sich bei uns melden", bat James und reichte ihr ein kleines Pappkärtchen. Visitenkarten belegt mit Muggelschutzzaubern, nur Zauberer konnten erkennen, dass es sich um Auroren handelte.

„Sicher doch. Darf ich wirklich nicht erfahren um was es denn geht?", fragte die Frau.

„Tut mir leid. Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen", erklärte James und ging dann zusammen mit Harry zurück ins Büro, wo sie zunächst selbst nach der Adresse der Schwester suchten, dann aber doch die Arbeit den Angestellten überließen die sich auskannten.

„Die hat höchste Priorität, geht um Mord", erklärte James dem etwas verschlafen wirkenden Mann.

„Ist gut, Sie haben sie morgen früh auf dem Tisch", murmelte der Mann nur und schickte sie dann hinaus, nicht einmal von seiner aktuellen Arbeit aufsehend.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Büro streckte James sich ausgiebig und beschloss Feierabend zu machen. Harry dagegen blieb trotz des offiziellen Dienstendes noch und eine Weile und sah die Geschäftsunterlagen durch. Doch wirklich helfen tat das auch nicht. Er kannte keinen einzigen der dort aufgeführten Namen.

Nur eine Liste von Kunden erstellte Harry daraus zusammen und brachte sie in den Verhörraum der kurzfristig zum Briefschreibraum der Anwärter umfunktioniert worden war. Den Letzten der dort saß bat er, die Liste mit den vorhanden Akten abzugleichen, damit sie auf diesem Wege vielleicht rausfanden, ob und welche fehlten.

Der gerade mal 18-jährige Junge sah nicht glücklich aus, aber Harry bestand darauf, dass sie so schon mal einen Anfang hatten, mit dem sie Arbeiten konnten. Anschließend ging es auch für ihn nach Hause.

Doch anstatt eines angenehmen Abends empfingen ihn im vierten Stock Geschrei aus Sirius Wohnung und ein paar aufgeregte Nachbarn die sich über den Lärm beschwerten und offenbar auch schon versucht hatten ihn zu beenden und nun kurz davor standen, die Polizei zu rufen.

„Lassen Sie gut sein. Ich bin Polizist und werde mich darum kümmern. Gehen Sie einfach in ihre Wohnungen. Hier ist gleich Ruhe", versicherte Harry und scheuchte die Leute aus dem Stockwerk. Als er sicher war, das keiner mehr auf der Treppe war, zog er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür mit einem knappen Alohomora.

„…nicht was ihr damit anrichtet!", donnerte Remus Stimme in einer Härte die Harry noch nie von ihm gehört hatte und die ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

„Merlin Verdammt, Remus! Dieses Weib ist eine Gefahr! Geht das nicht in deinen Schädel!", schrie Sirius zurück.

„Sie ist kein Weib!", brauste Remus auf. „Und ich weiß was ich tue!"

Harry hatte sich bis zum Wohnzimmer vorgewagt, wo die beiden Männer sich gegenüberstanden, als würden sie jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen. Remus Augen funkelten im Licht der Lampen golden. Etwas das Harry nur kannte, wenn die Verwandlung nur wenige Minuten entfernt war und auch Sirius Blick war irgendwie zum fürchten.

„Das bezwe…" weiter kam Sirius nicht. Harry hatte über beide einen Schweigezauber verhängt und nun waren sie beide zu ihm herum gefahren und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Harry hatte geistesgegenwärtig ein Portego gesprochen, allerdings schienen die beiden ihn doch noch rechtzeitig erkannt zu haben, auch wenn ihre wütenden Blicke sich nun gegen ihn richteten.

„Habt ihr zwei eigentlich schon mal was von raumübergreifenden Schweigezaubern gehört?", fragte Harry, sich davon jedoch nicht wirklich beeindrucken lassend. „Das halbe Haus hat euren Streit mitbekommen und die Nachbarn sind stinksauer. Also entweder klärt ihr euren Streit leise oder ihr verhängt einen Ruhezauber über diese Zimmer", stellte er fest und hob dann den Silencio wieder auf.

„Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu klären", sagte Remus, steckte seinen Stab weg und stapfte aus dem Zimmer, hielt an der Tür jedoch noch mal inne. „Ich warne dich Sirius, haltet euch von ihr fern und schnüffelt mir nicht noch länger hinterher. Es könnte ansonsten Tote geben."

Damit verschwand er in sein Zimmer und keine Minute später mit einem Koffer aus der Wohnung. Harry sah ihm mit Besorgnis hinterher und aus Sirius wütendem Blick wurde ein verzweifelter. „Das ist nach hinten losgegangen."

„Was ist nach hinten losgegangen?", fragte Harry sich zu seinem Paten umsehend.

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an ehe er abwinkte. „Vergiss es einfach. Ist eine Privatsache. Geh schlafen", sagte Sirius und verschwand in eines der Schlafzimmer.

Harry starrte ihm noch einen Moment hinterher ehe er seufzte. Sie hatten sich also gestritten. Das war wohl der Grund warum Remus auch in der alten Zeitlinie hier ausgezogen war und es ging offenbar um eine Frau und dass sein Vater und Sirius ihm folgten. Also war das in der Winkelgasse keine „Remus macht den Lockvogel"-Aktion, wie Harry es bereits damals vermutet hatte. Blieb nur die Frage, was war mit dieser Frau? Warum waren James und Sirius so versessen darauf, dass Remus sich von ihr fern hielt?

Harry seufzte tief, als der die Wohnungstür seines Paten hinter sich zu zog und von seiner eigenen Den Schutz aufhob. „Warum Merlin? Warum machst du es mir so schwer? Was hab ich dir nur getan, dass ich nicht endlich ein normales Leben führen kann und es mal einfach für mich wird? Warum zum Teufel noch mal?"


	18. Kapitel 18

18. Remus Geheimnis

Die ganze Nacht hatte Harry noch darüber gegrübelt ob, und wenn ja, was er gegen diesen Streit tun konnte. Doch letztendlich hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er nicht alles in dieser Zeitlinie beeinflussen konnte, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Aber Remus war nicht der Verräter. Das würden sie alle erkennen wenn er Peter überführt hatte. Also würde sich dann auch dieser Streit erledigen, was auch immer diese Frau tat.

Dennoch schlief Harry nicht wirklich gut in dieser Nacht und der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Dementsprechend müde war er auch als er das Büro betrat, denn zu allem Überfluss war ihm auch sein kleiner Vorrat an Muntermachertränken ausgegangen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest des Vorrats den er sich aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte. Er würde wohl in der nächsten Zeit einmal einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen müssen um einzukaufen und dann zu testen, wie gut er wirklich in Zaubertränke war.

Der auf dem Stuhl seines Vaters liegende Reiseumhang ließ darauf schließen, dass James Potter vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hier gewesen war. Es war eine Angewohnheit von Harrys Vater den Umhang mit dem er kam über den Stuhl zu werfen, seine Dienstrobe überzuziehen und dann einen Tee aus der Nachbarabteilung zu besorgen, denn dort sollte eine junge Hexe sitzen, die ihn ganz hervorragend beschwören konnte. Erst wenn er mit einem Becher davon zurückkam, wurde der Umhang in einen Schrank hinter der Tür gehängt.

Harry zog es aber nicht nur vor seine Umhänge immer mit nach Hause zu nehmen, er trank nach wie vor lieber selbst aufgebrühten Tee. Sicherlich war das für den Amerikaner den er hier gab untypisch, aber Harry hatte sich damit herausgeredet, dass seine Frau hier geboren worden war und ihm die Nachteile von übermäßigem Kaffeegenuss ziemlich deutlich gemacht hatte. Also hatte er sich einfach umgewöhnt und inzwischen trank er nur noch selten einen Kaffee.

Während der Beutel das beschworene heiße Wasser langsam goldbraun färbte, studierte Harry den Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch, der die Adresse der Schwester ihres Opfers enthielt. Eine Adresse in Little Hangleton. „Irgendwie verfolgt mich dieser Ort", murmelte Harry leicht kopfschüttelnd und sich fragend, ob das was zu bedeuten hatte und wenn ja, was es heißen könnte.

Lange Zeit zum Grübeln hatte Harry nicht. Sein Vater kam zurück ins Büro, allerdings ohne einen Becher Tee, dafür aber mit einem Gesicht als hätte der Wetterbericht für die ganze nächste Woche Regen angekündigt.

„Welche Laus ist dir den über die Lebe gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Harry eigentlich im Scherz, musste aber im nächsten Moment erkennen, dass sein Vater sich wohl gar nicht mit Muggelsprichwörtern auskannte, denn seine Stirn kräuselte sich nachdenklich.

Harry seufzte tief. „Ich möchte wissen warum du ein Gesicht ziehst als würde man alle Todesser pauschal für unschuldig erklären."

James Potter nickte nur und ließ sich dann seufzend auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ein paar private Unstimmigkeiten. Nichts was nicht auch wieder in Ordnung kommt", wiegelte er jedoch ab und zeigte dann auf den Zettel. „Wir sollten gehen und der Schwester die Todesnachricht überbringen."

„O.K. sagte Harry und fischte noch schnell den Teebeutel aus der Tasse und legte einen Warmhaltezauber über die Tasse. Natürlich hatte er seinem Vater diese Ausrede nicht abgekauft. Er vermutete eher, dass sein Vater gerade mit Sirius gesprochen und von diesem Streit erfahren hatte. Es kostete ihn natürlich einiges an Mühe nicht nachzufragen und seinen eigenen Entschluss diese Sache so laufen zu lassen wie sie kam selbst zu untergraben. Doch er hielt durch und rief sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, dass er seine Tarnung nicht unnötig gefährden durfte. Etwas das unweigerlich geschah, wenn er sich zu sehr in das Leben seiner Eltern, seines Paten und Remus einmischte.

Zehn Minuten später, die Umhänge für die Muggel in lange Mäntel verwandelt, schlenderten die beiden Auroren eine breite Straße entlang. Harry wusste, dass sie im weiteren Verlauf zu den Überresten des Riddlehauses führen würde, er war sie in jener Nacht gegangen als er den Becher vernichtet hatten. Und genau an dieser Straße lag auch das Haus welches sie suchten.

Es dauerte etwas bis eine junge Frau mit dunklen, fast schwarzen Haaren und weichen Gesichtszügen ihnen auf ihr Klingeln öffnete und Harry verschlug es einen Moment die Sprache. Das war eindeutig die Frau mit der sich Remus traf. Unverkennbar. Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, was das Schicksal nun schon wieder für ein perfides Spiel mit ihm spielen wollte.

Und nicht nur er schien die Frau erkannt zu haben, auch sein Vater war augenscheinlich etwas verwirrt. Also schienen die beiden nicht einmal den Namen von Remus Freundin zu kennen.

Dann riss Harry sich aber los, denn die Frau sah schon reichlich verwirrt aus und hatte auch schon gefragt, was sie denn für sie tun könne. „Harry Evans ist mein Name und das ist mein Kollege James Potter. Wir sind Auroren und würden gern mit Miss Stephanie Wright sprechen", erklärte er.

„Das bin ich, worum geht es?", fragte die Frau offenkundig nervös werdend. Aber wer sollte es ihr auch übel nehmen. Auroren tauchten selten mit guten Neuigkeiten auf.

„Ich denke, dass sollten wir im Haus besprechen, Miss Wright", bemerkte James, der sich auch von dem Schock erholt hatte, nun auch noch beruflich mit der Freundin seines Freundes zu tun zu bekommen. Sirius hatte ihm nämlich den Wortlaut von Remus genau übermittelt und das machte ihm Sorge. Allerdings sah er im Gegensatz zu Sirius darin keine Drohung gegen ihre Leben. Er vermutete eher, dass Remus sein eigenes meinte ohne es sagen zu wollen oder das eben dieser Frau. Doch es half nichts. Dies war sein Fall und er hatte das zu tun. Anderenfalls würde er Moody erklären müssen, warum er diesen Fall abgeben wollte. Doch er wollte nicht, dass der Orden davon erfuhr. Remus hatte auch so schon genügend Probleme.

Harry sah sich aus reiner Gewohnheit genau die Umgebung an die sie betraten. Der Flur war klein und schmal. Eine Tür ging hier ab und es gab hier eine Garderobe. Daran hingen zwei Damenjacken, ein dunkelgrüner Umhang und brauner arg ausgeblichener, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. Remus hatte offensichtlich eine Bleibe gefunden. Auch seinem Vater schien das aufzufallen.

Es ging vorbei an einer weiteren Tür die offen stand. Dort war die kleine Küche. Miss Wright führte sie allerdings in ein kleines gemütliches Wohnzimmer und bot ihnen Plätze und etwas zu trinken an, was die beiden Männer jedoch verneinten. Erst dann setzte sie sich selbst.

„Worum geht es denn nun? Habe ich irgendwas Falsches getan?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

„Nein", sagt James und Harry war dankbar dafür, dass sein Vater das nun übernahm. Todesnachrichten zu überbringen war wirklich nicht sein Ding. „Es geht um Ihren Bruder, Miss Wright."

„Frank? Was… was ist mit ihm, steckt er in Schwierigkeiten?", Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang besorgt, ebenso wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck es war.

Harry sah, dass sein Vater einmal unauffällig durchatmete. „Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen", erklärte er schließlich. „wir haben ihn gestern in seinem Laden aufgefunden. Tot."

Schlagartig wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Frau und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. „Mein… mein Bruder ist… tot?", stammelte sie leise.

„Ich fürchte ja", sagte Harry mitfühlend und möglichst beruhigend.

„Wie?" Es war eine ruhige und sachliche Frage. Harry hatte in den letzen Wochen hier gelernt, dass nicht wenige Menschen so reagierten. Jeder hatte sich irgendwie schon darauf vorbereitet, dass es auch seine Familie treffen könnte und es war ihre Art mit dem Schock darüber umzugehen. Die Trauer und die Wut würden sich später einstellen.

„Wir vermuten einen Todesserüberfall", erklärte Harry. „Die Schränke im Büro waren aufgebrochen und alles war durchwühlt, ebenso seine Wohnung."

„Todesser?", fragte die Frau verwirrt. „Aber warum? Nur wegen den Schutzzaubern?"

„Das wäre die plausibelste Möglichkeit", antwortete James. „Gibt es irgendwas das diesen Verdacht erhärtet? Hat man Ihrem Bruder vielleicht nahegelegt sein Geschäft aufzugeben? Oder hat man ihn erpresst?"

Miss Wright schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mir gegenüber nie etwas erwähnt", antwortete sie. „Und das hätte er mir gesagt. Seine Familie ging ihm immer über alles. Wenn es so etwas gäbe, dann… dann hätte er mich nicht eingestellt."

Harry und auch sein Vater nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und Harry fragte: „Wissen Sie wo wir eine Kundenkartei finden können? Es könnte sein, dass dort das Motiv liegt. Vor allem aber müssen die Mandanten gewarnt werden, deren Akten nicht mehr vorhanden sind."

Miss Wright nickte wie mechanisch. „Auch alle anderen sollten gewarnt werden", sagte sie während sie aufstand und ins Nebenzimmer verschwand.

„Glaubst du ihr?", fragte Harry leise und bekam ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Ähnlich dem was Harry selbst dachte. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das hier alles der Wahrheit entsprach oder ob man sie belog. Außerdem musste er die ganze Zeit an Remus denken und in welcher Gefahr dieser möglicherweise war. Zumindest wenn die Todesser doch ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Oder wusste Remus vielleicht mehr als er seinen Freunden erzählt hatte?

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Remus Wunsch andere zu schützen war ihm nur zu gut bekannt und der Remus seiner Zeit hatte schon einmal erwähnt, dass er sich wünschte in der Vergangenheit doch das ein oder andere Mal über seinen Schatten gesprungen zu sein. Denn dann hätte Vieles nicht so kommen müssen wie es gekommen war. War das hier möglicherweise eine dieser Stellen?

Miss Wright kam mit einem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein zurück. „Sie übernehmen es die Mandanten zu informieren?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Werden wir, da es schneller geht. Die Dringlichkeit weitere Morde zu verhindern gibt uns diese Möglichkeit", sagte James.

Die junge Frau nickte und starrte dann zu Boden. „Wo… wo ist mein… Bruder? Es… es muss doch alles vorbereitet werden…" Die Hände der Frau fingen noch mehr an zu zittern und Harry hörte deutlich, dass ihre Stimme langsam von Tränen erstickt wurde.

„Noch im St. Mungos", sagte Harry sich von der Couch erhebend und zu ihr gehend. „Es müssen noch ein paar Untersuchungen gemacht werden, aber ich denke in zwei Tagen sollte das beendet sein."

Es stummes Nicken war die Antwort während die Finger der Frau sich ineinander verschränkten und ihr langsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Harry schluckte einmal trocken ehe er leise sagte: „Wir haben Ihren Vater noch nicht erreichen können. Wissen Sie wo er ist?"

„Im Ausland… Urlaub… für längere Zeit", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich sage es ihm selbst, sonst… der Schock wird sonst zu groß für ihn."

„In Ordnung Miss Wright", sagte Harry und legte eine seiner eigenen Visitenkarten auf den Tisch. „Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt oder jemand an Sie heran tritt, melden Sie sich bitte."

„Werde ich", war die etwas zittrige Antwort.

Anschließend verabschiedeten sich Harry und James und verließen das Haus, wobei ihnen auffiel, dass der zerschlissene Mantel verschwunden war. Dabei war Harry sich sicher niemanden gehört zu haben und auch seinem Vater schien das seltsam vorzukommen. Er sah sich sogar einmal kurz um, ehe sie sich einen Ort zum disapparieren suchten.

°°°°

Die nächsten zwei Tage befassten sich die beiden damit, die Mandanten aufzusuchen deren Akten nicht mehr in der Kartei waren. Sie wurden befragt, vor allem in der Hinsicht darauf, welches Interesse die Todesser an ihnen oder ihren Familienmitgliedern haben könnten. Doch keiner wusste etwas dazu. Die teilweise gravierenden Unterschiede ließen es sogar fast so aussehen, als wären die Akten willkürlich ausgesucht worden. Zudem hatte James sich von Moody die Genehmigung geben lassen, den Schutz der betreffenden Wohnhäuser umzustellen, so dass man mit den erbeuteten Akten nichts anfangen konnte.

„Das sieht für mich nach einem ziemlich schlecht inszenierten Ablenkungsmanöver aus", sagte Harry, nachdem sie am späten Abend das letzte Haus eines Betroffenen verlassen hatten: ein Uhrenverkäufer, der sich gerade mal den Minimalschutz hatte leisten können und bei dem es wirklich gar nichts zu holen gab.

James schnaubte amüsiert. „Wenn die alle wirklich gefährdet waren, verspeise ich einen Besen zum Frühstück.

Aber wir haben unsere Schuldigkeit getan. Niemand kann uns nachsagen, wir würden den Schutz der Bevölkerung vernachlässigen. Jetzt werden wir uns noch einmal die Familie des Opfers ansehen. So wie es aussieht, hat Miss Wright und wohl doch belogen."

°°°°

Leider brachte auch dieses Vorhaben keinen Erfolg. Weder der Vater des Toten noch seine Schwester waren je irgendwie in Erscheinung getreten und die junge Frau verneinte auch jede Frage auf irgendwelche Erpressungsversuche gegenüber ihr selbst oder ihrem Vater. Mit letzterem konnten James und Harry nicht persönlich sprechen. Er war laut der Tochter irgendwo auf Safari. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er ihren Brief mit der Todesnachricht schon erhalten hatte.

Erst zum Ende der Woche hin tauchte eine junge Frau auf. Lange helle Haare waren zur einem Zopf zusammengebunden, ihre blauen Augen wirkten einerseits kalt, aber gleichzeitig irgendwie anziehend. Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass sie eine Frau war die gern mit dem Feuer spielte und auch wusste wie man es bändigte.

„Dorcas. Was führt dich aus euren Kellergewölben hier hinauf", begrüßte James sie und stellte sie Harry als Dorcas Meadows vor. Eine Unsägliche.

„Das hier. Ein paar Kollegen haben verlauten lassen, dass du ihr auf den Zahn fühlst wegen einem Mord", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die beiden Schreibtische. „Du musst aufpassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum die wussten, dass du mit ihr zu schaffen hast, aber normal ist das nicht."

„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf mich auf und mein Partner hält mir auch ziemlich gut den Rücken frei", meinte James und Harry fand sich auf einmal im Fokus der Frau wieder. Sie musterte ihn eingehend. Harry hatte fast das Gefühl von ihr ausgezogen zu werden, obwohl er wusste, dass Leglimentik keine Technik war die jeder beherrschte. Es benötigte eine Menge mentale Disziplin um das zu erlernen.

„Dann hoffe ich um seinetwillen, dass er seine Sache gut macht. Deiner Frau möchte ich nämlich nicht begegnen wenn sie wütend ist", sagte Meadows und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Harry sah ihr noch nach, sich schwach daran erinnernd dass er sie schon einmal auf einem Foto gesehen hatte. Sie war im Orden und getötet worden. Er würde sein altes Fotoalbum rauskramen müssen um sich das Bild noch mal anzusehen. Vielleicht würde ihm dann wieder einfallen, was man ihm über sie erzählt hatte.

„Sieh dir das an", sagte James und reichte Harry die Bilder. Sie zeigten Stephanie Wright zusammen mit verschiedenen Leuten darunter David Cane, dem Todesser, den sie selbst erst vor wenigen Wochen überführt hatten.

„Da wird mir doch gleich klar warum sie alles abstreitet", stellte Harry fest. Immerhin hatte die Verhaftung von Cane eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt, nicht zuletzt weil ein Teil des Flohnetzwerkes über Tage hinweg lahm gelegt gewesen war. „Wir sollten sie gleich befragen gehen."

James Potter seufzte leise und Harry sah verwundert auf. „Alles o.k.?"

„Ja… gib mir nur ein paar Minuten. Ich muss Lily Bescheid geben, dass wir unser Hochzeitstagsessen verlegen müssen", antwortete James.

Harry sah seinen Vater verwundert an während der zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Hochzeitstag. Nie hatte er gewusst wann seine Eltern geheiratet hatten. Und sie wollten Essen gehen. Sie wollten für ein paar Stunden glücklich sein. Harry wurde irgendwie schwer ums Herz. Es war vermutlich das letzte Mal, dass seine Eltern es wagten auszugehen. Bald würden sie sich unter dem Fidelius verstecken weil Voldemort sie jagte.

Harry folgte seinem Vater der gerade den Aufzug betrat. Im letzten Moment quetschte er sich durch die Tür, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von den Benutzern einbrachte, doch die ignorierte Harry.

„Du wirst mit Lily essen gehen. Ich werde mit der Frau schon fertig", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Harry", stellte James Potter fest. „Wenn sie wirklich eine von denen ist, könnte sie dich angreifen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass da noch mehr von denen warten könnten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum? Sie können nicht wirklich wissen, dass wir Beweise haben. Außerdem bin ich kein Anfänger. Ich kann mich sehr gut allein verteidigen."

„Und wenn nicht? Die könnten mit einem guten Dutzend da auftauchen. Moody macht mir die Hölle heiß wenn ich dich allein dorthin gehen lasse. Außerdem reichen mir zwei tote Kollegen vollkommen. Du wirst da nicht allein hingehen."

Stillschweigen herrschte für eine Minute zwischen den beiden und die anderen Fahrstuhlnutzer bemühten sich so intensiv nicht interessiert zu schauen, dass es schon wieder nach maßlosem Interesse aussah. Harry ignorierte das. Er wollte, dass seine Eltern diese paar Stunden glücklich sein konnten, egal was mit ihm geschehen würde. Leid würden die beiden noch genug ertragen müssen. Aber gleichsam wusste er auch, dass er seinen Vater so nicht würde überzeugen können. Sie waren beides gleichermaßen Sturköpfe.

„Gut… dann nehm ich jemand anderen mit. Die Junioren sind größtenteils noch da und allesamt doch sehr brauchbar was Duelle angeht. Da gibt es sicher einen Freiwilligen der vorab mal einen Einblick in eine richtige Verdächtigenbefragung haben möchte und wenn nicht, es findet sich sicher sonst auch noch jemand."

„Das ist Unsinn. Lily wird es verstehen. Außerdem sage ich es nicht ab. Ich sag ihr nur, dass es später wird und wir zu Hause essen", konterte James.

„Und ich sage, du hältst deine Verabredung ein. Es reicht wenn einer von uns seinen eigenen Hochzeitstag vermasselt", konterte Harry wohl wissend, dass sein Vater ein Familienmensch war.

„Ich auch… dann hattest du also schon deinen Hochzeitstag, fragte er.

„Ja… letzte Woche sind es sieben Jahre geworden. Wir haben schon seit unserem Sechsten versprochen den groß zu feiern", log Harry so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Aber die Frage hatte sein Vater durchaus mitfühlend gestellt, also wusste er, dass er auf dem richtigen Wege war. „Wir werden das wohl nachholen, aber du musst deinen nicht auch noch wegen der Arbeit vermasseln. Geh mit Lily schön Essen und macht euch einen schönen Abend. Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen."

Sein Vater musterte ihn nachdenklich und auch besorgt, aber schließlich gab er nach und nutzte die Kamine im Atrium um nach Hause zu gehen und sich frisch zu machen, anstatt nur mitzuteilen, dass er später kommen würde.

Harry wartete trotzdem noch zehn Minuten, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg. Alleine. Denn er würde mit Miss Wright nicht nur über die Fotos reden, sondern sie auch auf Remus ansprechen. Er musste wissen was vor sich ging. Nicht weil er etwas tun wollte, einfach nur um seine Angst etwas nicht unter Kontrolle haben zu können loszuwerden. Sicher war es bescheuert zu denken er hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Er hatte im Grunde nichts unter Kontrolle, aber er wusste was seinen Eltern und seinem Paten wiederfahren würde. Es beunruhigte ihn einfach nicht zu wissen was mit Remus war. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Ein Gefühl das er abgrundtief zu hassen gelernt hatte und das er nach Möglichkeit versuchte zu vermeiden.

Er apparierte an den Punkt den er auch beim letzen Mal mit seinem Vater genommen hatte und schlang seinen Umhang wegen der frischen Luft enger um sich. Es war schon Mai, aber es war immer noch frisch, zumindest während der Abendstunden.

Während Harry dieses Mal wieder allein durch die Straße lief die er auch schon vor Monaten einmal allein passiert hatte, auf dem Weg zur Vernichtung des Bechers, musste er unwillkürlich an die Brosche denken. Er hatte noch keine Nachricht auf seine Anfrage wegen Riddle bekommen. Er würde wohl noch mal nachhacken müssen.

Gedanklich verfluchte er diese Zeit, in der die Computer gerade erst eingeführt wurden und bei weitem noch nicht das leisteten was er kannte. Es machte seine Arbeit ungleich schwerer, vor allem wenn die Brosche nicht in dem Kinderheim war, sondern schon in dieser Ausstellung. Es würde ihn Monate kosten sie zu finden. Monate die er nicht hatte, denn er würde sie brauchen um einen Weg zu finden in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen und noch viel schlimmer, in das Anwesen der Malfoys. Er würde es lieber ein zweites Mal mit einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz aufnehmen als in das Anwesen einzubrechen. Drachen waren wenigstens im gewissen Maße berechenbar.

Das Hupen und einige vulgäre Beschimpfungen rissen Harry aus den Gedanken. Doch nicht er war gemeint, sondern jemand auf der anderen Straßenseite. Eine Gestalt sackte dort am Gehwegrand zusammen, während das Auto davon brauste, der Fahrer sichtlich aufgebracht.

Harry sah dem kurz kopfschüttelnd hinterher ehe er die Straße überquerte. Die Gestalt regte sich kaum, abgesehen von einem furchtbar klingenden Husten. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir? Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte er sich, sich niederkniend. Es war ein Mann, der, zu Harrys erstaunen, eine Robe trug.

„Ich komm klar", flüsterte der Mann heiser und versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Etwas das ihm nur schwer gelang. Sein rechtes Bein war offensichtlich verletzt und auch an der Schulter oder am Arm schien er eine Wunde zu haben, denn er hielt den linken Arm in Schonhaltung. Außerdem geriet er sofort erneut ins stolpern, was Harry dazu brachte sofort richtig zuzupacken und zu verhindern, dass der Mann ganz auf der Straße lag und womöglich noch überfahren wurde. Nun im Schein einer Straßenlaterne stehend erkannte Harry ihn dann auch.

„Mr. Lupin?"

Der Mann sah ihn an, seine Stirn war schweißnass, ebenso wie seine Kleider wie Harry nun feststellte. Zudem zitterte er und sein Blick war fiebrig. Vollmond war gerade mal eine Nacht her fiel Harry dabei ein. Remus hatte wahrlich nichts auf der Straße zu suchen.

„Mr. Evans", sagte der mit rauer Stimme und begann erneut heftig zu husten.

Harry griff noch etwas fester zu und führte den Werwolf zu den Häusern die hier direkt an den Bürgersteig grenzten, damit Remus sich anlehnen und Harry ihn ganz genau in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Der Anblick war erschreckend.

Remus Kleider waren blutbefleckt, teilweise zerrissen. Über eine Wange lief eine tiefe Schnittwunde und auch die Hände waren zerkratzt. Wobei Harry allerdings Zweifel daran hatte, dass es sich dabei um Spuren seiner eigenen Krallen handelte. Das rechte Bein belastete Remus gar nicht und die Hose war am Saum blutgetränkt.

Mitleid durchflutete Harry. Er hatte Remus oft nach einer Wandlung ohne Banntrank gesehen. In der Zeit, in der sie Snape für einen Verräter gehalten hatten, war niemand da gewesen der den Trank richtig hatte brauen können. Remus hatte sich selbst im Keller des Grimmauldplatzes eingesperrt und sich dementsprechend zugerichtet. Meist war es Molly gewesen, die ihn am nächsten Morgen versorgt hatte und Harry hatte dabei fast immer geholfen, auch wenn Remus das nicht selten versucht hatte zu verhindern.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe", sagte Harry darum bemüht die ernsthafte Sorge aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten und Remus jetzt nicht einfach so anzusprechen wie es für ihn vertrauter war.

Bernsteinfarbene leicht glasige Augen sahen in seine. „Danke, Mr. Evans, aber ich komme schon zu Recht."

Harry presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Remus Art immer erst an andere zu denken, Merlin wie er das schon verflucht hatte. „Mit einer heißen Suppe und etwas Schlaf ist das kaum wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie haben eine schwere Grippe und ihr Bein braucht ein paar Heiltränke."

Remus grinste schwach. „Ich kann mir das Mungos nicht leisten, Sir. In der Nähe wohnt aber eine Freundin die das Schlimmste beseitigen kann."

„Eine Freundin die von den Unsäglichen überwacht wird und womöglich eine Todesserin ist. Wenn Sie dort auftauchen ziehen Sie James erst Recht in Probleme hinein", brummte Harry wissend, dass er sich selbst gerade in Probleme hinein ritt, aber das war ihm egal. Es ging hier um die Menschen die ihm was bedeuteten, Menschen die ihm nahe standen. Er würde eher selbst sterben als zulassen, dass ihnen etwas geschah.


	19. Kapitel 19

19. Stephanie Wright

Remus hatte sich überzeugen lassen Harry mit in seine Wohnung zu folgen und dort war er dann endgültig zusammengebrochen. Ein Schwebezauber war nötig gewesen um ihn in das zweite Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Dort schlief er nun nach der Versorgung seiner Wunden tief und fest.

Harry stöberte derweil in seinen Zaubertrankbüchern nach einem Mittel gegen eine Grippe, denn die bekämpfte er bis jetzt nur mit einem nassen Tuch gegen das Fieber und das würde bei weitem nicht genügen. Nicht, wenn er Remus wirklich helfen wollte.

Schließlich schlief er aber über dem Buch ein und wurde erst wieder wach, als ein Scheppern und ein ungehaltener Fluch durch die Wohnung halten. Schlagartig war Harry auf den Füßen, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Es war aber nur Remus, der in der Küche auf dem Boden kniete, vor ihm ein zersprungenes Glas.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry während er mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes die Scherben wieder zusammenfügte.

„Ja… tut mir leid ich wollte Sie nicht wecken. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so ungeschickt", sagte Remus heiser und kam etwas mühsam auf die Beine. „Ich habe den Fuß etwas zu sehr belastet."

Harry nickte nur und warf kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben. Sein Wecker hätte ihn gleich aus dem Bett geschmissen. „Was halten Sie von einem Frühstück?", fragte er.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht mehr als nötig zur Last fallen, Sir. Sie haben auch so schon eine Menge für mich getan", war die etwas verlegene Antwort auf der ein unterdrücktes Husten folgte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog einen Stuhl am Tisch zurück. „Mr. Lupin, Sie fallen mir nicht zur Last. Außerdem lohnt es sich dann endlich einmal das Geschirr schmutzig zu machen. Für eine Person zu kochen ist ein Witz. Also setzen Sie sich, legen Ihr Bein hoch und ich brate uns Eier und Speck."

Harry hatte dies ziemlich nachdrücklich gesagt, damit Remus erst gar nicht auf die Idee kam irgendwie zu Widersprechen.

Das Frühstück verlief zum größten Teil schweigend. Harry beobachtete Remus genau. Er war immer noch blass, zitterte leicht und wirkte erschöpft. Außerdem schien ihm das Schlucken schwer zu fallen und er war kurzatmig.

„Ich besorge nach der Arbeit ein paar Zutaten und dann braue ich Ihnen etwas gegen die Erkältung", sagte Harry und erregte so Remus Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie machen sich wirklich viel zu viele Umstände. Dafür kann ich mich doch niemals erkenntlich zeigen", sagte der andere leise.

Harry lächelte leicht. Ihm fielen gleich ein ganzer Haufen Dinge ein, mit denen sich Remus durchaus erkenntlich zeigen könnte. Doch das würde voraussetzen, dass Harry ihm Dinge verriet die eigentlich geheim bleiben sollten. Nur eine Sache gab es, die seine Tarnung nicht gefährden würde.

Daher holte Harry auch die Fotos und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Was wissen Sie über Stephanie Wright?"

Augenblicklich wurde der Blick des anderen unergründlich. „Wird das ein Verhör?" Deutlich hatte die Stimme des Werwolfs an Schärfe zugenommen, auch wenn Harry das ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Nein", sagte er ruhig. „Aber wir ermitteln im Mordfall an ihrem Bruder, was Sie sicherlich schon längst wissen und das hier ist ein Indiz dem wir nachgehen müssen. Außerdem haben nicht nur ich, sondern auch James und Sirius sie schon mit dieser Frau zusammen gesehen. Eine Tatsache, die wir nicht ewig verschweigen können. Vor allem wenn die Unsäglichen Sie auch bei ihr gesehen haben. Wir würden also früher oder später auf Sie zukommen müssen. Es wäre einfach klüger mir jetzt hier unter vier Augen zu schildern was los ist. Hier gibt es kein Ministerium das uns überwacht und ich werde jedes Wort vertraulich behandeln."

Es war ein gewagtes Unternehmen. Gewagt, weil er mit Remus erst ein intensives Gespräch geführt hatte und vertrauen in dieser Zeit schwer war. Aber hier jetzt herauszufinden was los war, war einfacher als im Ministerium wo Harry nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, dass nicht auch Leute zuhörten die einfach nur Informationen sammelten.

Remus musterte den Mann eingehend und versuchte dahinter zu kommen was er für ein Spiel spielte. Nicht ganz einfach wenn man bedachte wie mies er sich fühlte. Sein Körper schrie geradezu nach einem warmen Bett, in seinem Kopf dröhnte es als würden Drachen ein Konzert geben und seine Nase war schlichtweg zu. Etwas das in ihm das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit weckte. Er war es gewohnt Menschen nach ihrem Körpergeruch zu beurteilen. So kurz nach Vollmond konnte er sogar Gefühlsregungen daraus erkennen. Aber eben nur wenn er wirklich etwas roch und das war gerade nicht der Fall.

Dazu kam noch das ungute Gefühl bei diesem Mann und die Geschehnisse die er schon beobachtet und wahrgenommen hatte. Der Geruch der ihm so irrwitzig vertraut vorkam und seit ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück eine Angst in ihm weckte, von der er nicht wusste wohin er sie stecken sollte.

Doch Evans hatte Recht wenn er sagte, dass ein Gespräch hier besser war als im Ministerium. Dort war er sofort beim Betreten nichts weiter als ein Monster. Eine Bestie, dass für die Gräueltaten aller Werwölfe mit über den Kamm geschert wurde. Hier hatte er wenigstens eine kleine Chance.

„Sie macht das nicht freiwillig", sagte Remus. „Die Todesser haben ihren Vater entführt. Wollten von ihr wissen wie bestimmte Häuser geschützt sind. Sie sollte irgendwelchen Leuten anbieten ihren Schutz aufzubauen und den dann an die Todesser weiter geben. Ihr Bruder hat aber diese Art der Geschäftspraxis abgelehnt. Steph konnte ihn nicht umstimmen und wollte ihm nicht sagen was los ist."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Also haben die Todesser ihren Bruder aus dem Weg geräumt damit sie das Geschäft übernimmt und die Forderungen erfüllen kann."

„Wenn sie es nicht tut wird ihr Vater auch sterben", sagte Remus leise.

„Eine ziemliche Zwickmühle", stellte Harry fest. „Und was ist Ihre Rolle dabei? Sicher nicht die eines Lockvogels, der diese hübsche junge Dame auf ihre Seite ziehen soll, oder?"

„Lockvogel?", fragte Remus, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass Evans Sirius und James in der Nockturngasse erwischt hatte wie sie ihm folgten. „Nein. Kein Lockvogel. Wir sind Freunde und ich versuche ihr zu helfen. Was nicht so einfach ist, denn die Todesser wissen von unserer Freundschaft und versuchen auch mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Versprechen das Blaue vom Himmel: Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit, keine Vorverurteilung… Sie können sich sicher vorstellen wie das auf viele meiner… Leidensgenossen wirkt."

Harry seufzte tief. „Sehr, sehr verlockend", stellte er dann fest, mit Schaudern daran denkend, wie viele Werwölfe an dem Endkampf beteiligt gewesen waren. „Warum wissen James und Sirius nichts von dieser Entführung?"

„Ich hab es Steph versprechen müssen. Sie will nicht, dass die Auroren sich einmischen, weil deren Einsätze in solchen Fällen für die Geiseln immer tödlich abliefen und ich… sie bedeutet mir eine Menge. Sie ist die erste Frau, die mich als das akzeptiert was ich bin. Sie verurteilt mich nicht, sondern erkennt, dass nicht alle Werwölfe Monster sind."

„Liebe", flüsterte Harry. „Eine Macht die so manch einer unterschätzt."

„Was werden sie jetzt tun?", fragte Remus während er das gehörte einfach nur registrierte, aber später darüber nachdenken wollte. Jetzt fühlte er sich einfach zu angeschlagen dafür.

„Das tun, was ich gestern Abend vorhatte. Ich werde sie auf die Fotos ansprechen. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, denn James weiß, dass ich das tun wollte", erkläre Harry und sah Remus an. „Kann man in der Wohnung ohne weiteres offen reden?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob die Todesser die Wohnung auch akustisch überwachen", sagte Remus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um seine Kraftreserven zusammen zu sammeln. Diese Grippe machte ihn wirklich einfach nur fertig.

„Gehen Sie ins Bett und schlafen Sie. Ich bring Ihnen gleich noch eine Kanne Tee", sagte Harry, der sehr gut erkannte hatte, dass Remus dabei war sich absolut zu verausgaben. „Darf ich Miss Wright sagen, dass Sie in Sicherheit sind?"

„Sagen Sie ihr nur, dass es mir gut geht. Wenn die Wohnung überwacht wird, bringen Sie sich nur unnötig in Gefahr", sagte Remus ehe er ins Schlafzimmer verschwand und dort sofort einschlief.

Harry war eine halbe Stunde später erneut auf dem Weg zu Miss. Wright und dieses Mal schaffte er es auch ihr Haus zu erreichen. Allerdings war sie keineswegs erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Ich hab Ihnen alles gesagt was ich weiß und von meinem Vater hab ich noch nichts gehört", sagte sie aufgebracht und wollte schon die Tür wieder schließen, doch Harry hielt sie auf.

„Ich soll Ihnen von Remus ausrichten, dass es ihm gut geht und Sie sich nicht sorgen sollen."

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte die Frau. „Remus?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja, Remus", versicherte Harry und betrat ungehindert die Wohnung, unbemerkt einen umfangreichen Zauber sprechend der jedes Lauschen stören würde. Dann holte er die Fotos aus der Tasche. „Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Die junge Frau wurde bleich und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. „Woher… wie kommen Sie an diese Fotos?"

Harry nahm ihr als erstes die Bilder in die Hand, dann schob er sie sanft in die Küche zu einem Stuhl. Auch hier sprach er erst einen Antilauschzauber, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Von Kollegen… ich würde gern wissen, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben. Immerhin ist einer der Männer ein überführter Todesser."

Die Frau starte ihn an. Angst und Entsetzten spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich kann es Iihnen nicht", flüsterte sie. „Die… Die Todesser würden es erfahren…. Sie… Sie würden ihn töten."

„Wen würden sie töten, Miss Wright?", fragte Harry. „Wen?"

Die Frau presste fest die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry zog einen Stuhl herum und setze sich zu der Frau. „Hören Sie… ich kann Sie auch mit ins Ministerium nehmen. Dieses Foto ist mehr als Beweis genug. Wir könnten Sie sogar zwingen die Wahrheit auszupacken."

Angstvoll weiteten sich die Augen der Frau. „Dann ist er tot", flüsterte sie.

„Davon können Sie ausgehen", sagte Harry so hart es auch klang. „Aber wenn Sie jetzt hier vor mir auspacken, müssen Sie nicht unbedingt ins Ministerium. Wenn ich Ihnen Ihre Geschichte glaube, finden wir einen Weg das zu umgehen."

„Sie… sie würden mir helfen?", fragte Miss Wright verstört und ungläubig. „Warum?"

Harry seufzte leise. Ihm fielen ein Dutzend Antworten auf diese Frage ein. Angefangen davon, dass er eine chronische Abneigung gegen alles hatte was schwarze Roben und weiße Masken trug, über die Tatsache, dass irgendwer es als seine Bestimmung auserkoren hatte, die Welt zu retten, bis hin zu der Aussage, dass er mit Voldemort eine so lange Rechnung offen hatte, dass es an der Zeit wurde die Begleichung zu fordern. Doch nichts davon hätte die Frau wohl im Moment befriedigt, da sie kaum eine dieser Aussagen verstanden hätte.

„Ich bin hier um zu helfen, Miss Wright. Dazu hat mich meine Regierung hierher geschickt. Allerdings halte ich nichts von den Praktiken unschuldige Menschen einzusperren oder Menschen die von diesen uneinsichtigen und skrupellosen Menschen erpresst werden. Und Sie sagten, dass jemand stirbt wenn Sie mit mir sprechen. Dem zufolge werden Sie erpresst. Doch ich kann Ihnen nur helfen wenn Sie mir alles erzählen. Wenn Sie mir die volle und ganze Wahrheit erzählen", war daher seine Antwort.

Er würde einen Teufel tun und zugeben schon alles zu wissen. Er musste jetzt herausfinden, ob die Frau tatsächlich so unschuldig war wie sie Remus weiß gemacht hatte oder ob sie ihn einfach nur benutzte und ausnutzte.

Miss Wright schwieg noch einen Moment, fasste sich dann aber offensichtlich ein Herz. Ihr Blick richtet sich auf den Tisch während sie begann zu erzählen.

„Die Todesser sind vor einer Weile auf mich zugekommen. Sie wollten, dass ich meinen Bruder um einen Job bitte und dass ich dann zu bestimmten Leuten gehe um ihnen unsere Hilfe anzubieten sich zu schützen.

Zuerst wollte ich nicht. Meine Arbeit als freie Journalistin hat mir gefallen, aber dann haben sie meinen Vater entführt.

Sie müssen wissen, unsere Mutter starb als wir noch sehr jung waren. Unser Vater ist alles was wir noch an Familie haben. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als zu tun was sie verlangt haben. Mein Bruder war aber nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich mich den Leuten aufdränge. Er meinte, das würde sein Geschäft nur ins Visier der Todesser rücken und es wäre keine gute Werbung. Verschwiegenheit und Toleranz waren ihm sehr wichtig.

Die Todesser haben… haben mich immer mehr unter Druck gesetzt, mir gedroht meinem Vater etwas anzutun oder meinem Bruder, wenn ich nicht tue was sie sagen."

Mit jedem Wort war die Stimme der Frau leiser geworden und wurde nun langsam von Tränen erstickt. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und sie schluchzte leise.

„Sie… sie haben ihn… ihn getötet, damit… damit ich ihre Forderungen erfülle!"

Harry schluckte leicht und zog die Frau, die nun hemmungslos weinte in seine Arme. Mochte das auch noch so unangemessen sein, in diesem Moment konnte er sich einfach nicht helfen.

Minutenlang saßen sie so da, bis die Frau sich endlich beruhigt hatte und sich löste. „Tut mir Leid… ich … das ist alles nur so…"

„Schrecklich. Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry und reichte ihr dann ein Taschentuch. „Haben Sie ein Lebenszeichen von Ihrem Vater bekommen? Irgendwas das Sie davon überzeugt, dass er noch am Leben ist?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und tupfte sich dann die Augen trocken.

Harry nickte. „Gut… oder auch nicht, auf jeden Fall… ich glaube Ihnen Miss Wright und ich möchte Ihnen gern helfen. Aber dazu brauch ich auch Ihre Hilfe. Vor allem aber brauche ich Ihr Vertrauen. Ich muss meinem Partner erzählen was Sie mir erzählt haben", sagte Harry und die Frau sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber… aber Sie sagen doch… er wird mich einsperren… die Todesser werden ihn töten… es gibt so viele Spione… bitte… Sie töten meinen Vater."

Harry lächelte sanft und nahm die Hände der jungen Frau. „Ich schwöre Ihnen, James Potter ist kein Todesser. Ich mag erst wenige Monate hier sein, aber in dieser Sache bin ich mir so sicher wie mit sonst nichts auf der Welt. James ist der weißen Seite gegenüber absolut loyal und er wird sie verstehen. Er wird vielleicht nicht erfreut über Ihre Lügen sein, aber er wird Sie verstehen."

„Sicher?", fragte Miss Wright besorgt.

„Absolut sicher", sagte Harry.

„Gut… aber… sagen Sie es ihm nicht im Ministerium… sagen Sie es ihm irgendwo, wo Sie sicher sind nicht belauscht zu werden."

Harry versprach es ihr und machte sich dann wenig später auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Sein Vater erwartete ihn schon ungeduldig und sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Du hattest mir versprochen nicht alleine zu gehen", was das erste das Harry zu hören bekam, noch vor jeder Begrüßung. „Ich hab dir vertraut."

„Willst du mich jetzt übers Knie legen?", fragte Harry in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus den er aber sofort wieder bereute, denn sein Vater war offensichtlich wirklich wütend.

„Henry Evans! Vertrauen ist in unserem Beruf das Wichtigste. Du hast gesagt wir müssten einander vertrauen, sonst funktioniert das mit der Zusammenarbeit nicht", brauste James auf. „Warum, bei Merlins Bart, hintergehst du mich so."

Harry war tatsächlich zusammengezuckt. „Lass uns raus gehen", bat er aber nur, statt eine Antwort zu geben und wartete auch nicht auf eine, sondern machte kehrt und ging in Richtung Fahrstühle.

Sein Vater folgte ihm mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das er nur von sich kannte, wenn er zu etwas wild entschlossen war. Hier war nur die Frage zu was war James Potter gerade wild entschlossen? Ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert zu fluchen? Ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen? Ihn ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen? Ok… das war alles irgendwie das Gleiche, wobei ihm die Version mit dem Fluch am wenigsten gefiel.

Draußen an der Luft entfernte Harry sich noch fast zwei Straßen vom Ministerium ehe er von seinem Vater an der Schulter gepackt wurde. „Was soll das werden?"

Lautlos murmelte Harry einen Lauschzauber ehe er antwortete. „Dafür sorgen, dass uns keiner zuhört, immerhin hast zumindest du einen Schatten. Und nachdem ich O'Donald so gekonnt vor den Kopf gestoßen habe, würde es mich nicht wundern wenn ich auch welche habe", schnappte Harry und machte sich los.

„Ich war gestern Abend allein bei dieser Frau, weil ich da ein paar Fragen an sie hatte, die nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt waren. Oder möchtest du Lupin mit in unsere Ermittlungen ziehen?"

Einen Moment war der Blick seines Vaters erstaunt. „Du hast sie nach Remus gefragt?", fragte er dann.

„Ich bin nicht blöd James. Eure Lockvogelnummer habe ich euch von Anfang an nicht geglaubt und nach dem Streit den Sirius und Lupin hatten, war mir mehr als klar, dass da etwas im Busch ist. Aber Lupin ist ein Werwolf und wenn er in den Kreis unserer Ermittlungen kommt, hat er ein Problem. Der kleinste Beweis, dass er mit einem tatsächlichen Todesser zu tun hat und er ist dran. Das wollte ich verhindern, weil ich ihn für einen vernünftigen Kerl halte. Er hat es nicht verdient als ein Monster abgestempelt zu werden."

„Du hast nur einmal mit ihm gefrühstückt und erkennst das?", fragte James misstrauisch und Harry hätte sich am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen. Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel, dann würde er allen die Wahrheit sagen müssen, weil Lügen kaum noch etwas helfen würde. Doch er fürchtete sich vor diesem Tag. Er hatte schon so viel schwarze Magie vor James und Sirius benutzt und er wusste von Remus, dass ein Vater die dunklen Künste absolut nicht leiden konnte. Er benutzte sie nur wenn im allerhöchsten Notfall und eine Hemmschwelle war für James Potter immer sehr hoch gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Harrys.

„Ich habe eben eine einigermaßen gute Menschenkenntnis. Zumindest was Werwölfe angeht. Ich habe zu Hause viel mit ihnen zu tun", sagte Harry. „Was viel wichtiger ist, ich habe Remus gestern Abend auf dem Weg zu ihr gefunden. Vollkommen fertig und schwer verletzt."

James wurde schlagartig bleich. „Wo ist er?"

„Bei mir in der Wohnung. Gut versorgt. Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen. Wobei… ein kleiner Abstecher zur Apotheke wäre nicht schlecht. Er braucht was gegen die Grippe und mir fehlen ein paar Zutaten", sagte Harry. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich mit ihm gesprochen auch über Miss Wright oder Steph wie er sie nennt."

Damit erzählte Harry seinem Vater Remus Version der Geschichte und was er daraufhin getan hatte. Dass sie Remus Aussagen mit der von der Frau deckten und dass er ihr glaubte. So emotional zu reagieren… das wäre dann eine Meisterleistung an Schauspielkunst.

„Ok… habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden. Du willst ihre Aussage zu den Fotos frisieren und dann über diese an die Todesser heran kommen die sie erpressen und nebenbei auch noch ihren Vater befreien?", fragte sein Vater schließlich.

„So in etwa", bestätigte Harry.

Einen Moment lang sah sein Vater ihn ungläubig an ehe der dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Und da sagt man mir nach ich hätte sie nicht mehr alle, aber das ist eindeutig schlimmer. Du bist absolut bescheuert. Mehr als bescheuert, du bist größenwahnsinnig. Hast du eine Ahnung in welche Gefahr du dich mit solchen Aktionen bringen kannst?"

Am liebsten hätte Harry ja gesagt. Hätte ihm gesagt, dass es ihm egal war in welche Gefahr er sich brachte, solange seine Eltern es überleben würden. Doch das konnte er nicht. „Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vorname", antwortete Harry stattdessen entschlossen. „Du kannst ja mal deine Freunde fragen ob sie uns etwas helfen."

„Meine Freunde? Harry… da werden die kaum mitmachen", stellte James Potter fest und sah nun schon das entsetzte Gesicht des Schuleiters, wenn er ihm den Plan seines Partners eröffnete.

„Dann zieh ich es eben alleine durch. Wird zwar schwer, aber wird schon gehen und nun lass uns einkaufen gehen, damit ich einmal austesten kann was meine Zaubertrankfähigkeiten tatsächlich hergeben", sagte Harry und ging weiter die Straße runter. Ja, er würde es allein machen wenn er Orden sich wirklich weigerte ihm zu helfen. Zugegebener Maßen schmeckte es ihm nicht Dumbledore dort mit hinein zu ziehen, aber mit den Kräften des Ordens war dieses Unternehmen einfacher. Er hatte mehr Leute zur Verfügung die sich unauffälliger bewegen konnten. Man konnte mehrere Orte gleichzeitig überwachen und Personen verfolgen die verdächtig waren.


	20. Kapitel 20

Guten Morgen!

Ja, Endlich hab ich es geschafft. Ein weiteres Kapitel ist fertig. Und da ich nun auch endlich den Plott zu Papier gebracht habe, wird es hoffentlich etwas schneller voran gehen.

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld mit mir

LG

Eure Imo

20. Pläne

Es war zwar eine stille Vereinbarung, dass kein Ordensmitglied nach Hogwarts kam, doch James Potter pfiff an diesem Abend darauf. Sollten die Unsäglichen doch erfahren, dass er dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts spontan einen Besuch abstattete. Belauschen würden sie das Gespräch nicht können. Dazu war das Büro von Albus Dumbledore viel zu gut beschützt. Nur ein Lauscher direkt an der Tür könnte erfahren was gesprochen werden würde und bis dahin mussten sie erst einmal kommen. Außerdem war es kein Geheimnis, dass Albus Dumbledore Freunde hatte die für das Ministerium tätig waren und der alte Mann hatte ihn schließlich auch schon besucht.

Doch trotz der Dringlichkeit mit der dieses Gespräch erforderlich war, hielt James auf dem Schlossgrund einen Moment inne und genoss den Anblick des alten Gemäuers. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht als er an all die Streiche dachte, die er hier zusammen mit seinen Freunden ausgeheckt hatte. Damals war die Welt für sie noch in Ordnung gewesen. Sicher hatte es auch da schon Todesser gegeben, aber es war für keinen von ihnen so real gewesen wie es jetzt war und obwohl diese Zeit erst ein paar Jahre her war, kam es James vor als sei schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen.

„Ich hoffe doch, du hast nicht vor den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erneut umzugestalten. Professor Flittwick und Professor Slughorn haben beim letzten Mal drei Tage gebraucht um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

James drehte sich mit einem leichten Schmunzeln um. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Das habe ich nicht vor. Außerdem müssten sie Remus das Lob aussprechen, denn er hat die Zauber gesprochen. Nur die Kreativität stammt von uns anderen."

„Du gestehst einen eurer genialsten Streiche?", fragte Dumbledore leicht belustigt.

James zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern. „Unsere Schulzeit ist lange vorbei und ich denke für eine Standpauke sind wir auch schon zu alt."

„Da könntest du wohl recht haben", sagte Dumbledore. „Möchtest du einen Tee mit mir trinken?"

„Sehr gern, Professor."

Fünf Minuten später saß James im Büro des Schulleiters und konnte sich einen Moment lang nicht dem Gefühl erwähren wieder ein dreizehnjähriger Junge zu sein und sich die erste Strafpredigt seines Lebens vom Schulleiter abholen zu müssen.

„Nun, du bist sicherlich nicht wegen meines Tees hergekommen, oder?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Nein", antwortete James. „Es geht um Remus, sein seltsames Verhalten und meinen Partner."

Leichte Verwunderung spiegelte sich in den Augen des alten Mannes ehe der sich zurück lehnte und sein Gegenüber aufmerksam musterte. Für James ein Zeichen, dass er berichten sollte. Also umriss er kurz seines aktuellsten Fall und wie Remus in dieses Bild passte und warum sein Freund geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Remus schon länger über die Probleme von dieser Miss Wright Bescheid weiß. Zumindest sagt Evans das. Bei ihm wohnt Remus zur Zeit nämlich.", endete James schließlich.

Dumbledore hatte geduldig zugehört und war alles andere als erfreut über diese Entwicklungen. Vor allem über die Eigenmächtigkeit von Remus Lupin. Bisher hatte er gerade ihm, dem besonnensten der Rumtreiber, zugetraut Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. „Remus hält dich also für einen Spion?"

James verschluckte sich fast in seinem Tee nach dieser Aussage. „Nein ganz sicher nicht. Wir vertrauen uns blind." Einen Moment schwieg James ehe er seufzte. „Aber auch die Liebe macht blind. Stephanie hat Remus gebeten zu schweigen und ich kann verstehen, dass er es getan hat. Er will die Menschen schützen die ihm eine Menge bedeuten und Sie wissen wie schwer es für jemanden mit Remus Problem ist, überhaupt wen zu finden der ihn liebt. Und unser Büro ist nicht hier auf Hogwarts. Einen Fall im Aurorenbüro geheim zu halten ist praktisch unmöglich."

„Du vertraust Remus also trotz allem?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore vorsichtig, denn er wollte sicher gehen, vielleicht mit seiner Frage auch zum Nachdenken anregen. Etwas das bei James Potter jedoch nicht auf Gegenliebe stieß wie er sofort erkennen konnte.

„Ich habe Remus noch nie misstraut, Professor", sagte James entschieden. „Ich misstraue keinem meiner Freunde. Jedem von ihnen würde ich blind mein Leben in die Hände legen. Ich bin nur in Sorge, dass Remus sich in etwas reinsteigert aus dem er nicht mehr heraus kommt."

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre enttäuscht, dass man mir nicht das gleiche Vertrauen entgegenbringt", schloss Dumbledore.

James presste die Lippen voller Unmut zusammen. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn man versuchte einen Keil zwischen ihn und seine Freunde zu treiben. Vor allem Dumbledore sollte das genau wissen. Sie waren stets für einander durchs Feuer gegangen und würden es auch in Zukunft jederzeit tun.

Zugegeben, er war einen kurzen Moment enttäuscht gewesen als er erfahren hatte was Remus vor ihm verbarg, aber sein Freund war verliebt und diese Liebe wurde erwidert. Er hätte in Remus Situation ebenso gehandelt. „Die Liebe ist die Macht, die Voldemort nicht versteht weil er die Zuneigung zu einem Menschen als eine Schwäche ansieht. Das ist laut Ihnen der einzige Vorteil den wir haben und Remus liebt diese Frau. Er ist bereit für sie alles aufs Spiel zu setzen was ihm je etwas bedeutet hat. Gibt es ein Opfer das noch selbstloser ist? Oder ändern Sie auf einmal Ihre Meinung?"

Nichts regte sich im Gesicht des Schulleiters, auch wenn er nicht gerade erfreut darüber war wie man ihm begegnete. Andererseits, James Potter hatte schon irgendwo Recht. Es waren wirklich seine Worte, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass man sie auf diese Art einmal gegen ihn verwenden würde. Er wollte doch nichts weiter als James Potter auf die Möglichkeit aufmerksam machen, dass Remus Lupin unwissentlich Informationen weiter gegeben hatte.

Doch James Potter davon zu überzeugen war offenbar unmöglich. Jeder seiner Versuche in diese Richtung war bisher fehlgeschlagen. Nichts konnte den Mann davon abbringen seinen drei engsten Freunden nicht mehr zu vertrauen.

„Wir sollten versuchen einen Weg zu finden die jungen Dame aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, die Frage seines Gegenübers einfach übergehend.

James Potter entging das natürlich nicht, er war immerhin Auror. Doch auch sein Instinkt sagte ihm nicht weiter nachzubohren. Dumbledore hatte vielleicht endlich begriffen, dass er keinem seiner Freunde zutraute ihn zu verraten und wenn nicht, würde er es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit eben noch einmal deutlich machen.

„Müssen wir nicht, Sir. Evans hat einen, wenn auch sehr gewagten, Plan", sagte James. „Laut ihm besuchen die Todesser Miss Wright von Zeit zu Zeit. Unauffällig, als Kunden getarnt. Er will einem von ihnen einen Aufspürzauber anhängen und dann zum reden bringen."

„So hatte ich mir das Ganze eigentlich nicht vorgestellt", erklärte Albus Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Ich hab mir das auch etwas anders vorgestellt, Sir", gestand James. „Aber Evans hat deutlich gemacht, dass er es so oder so durchziehen wird. Egal ob wir ihm helfen werden oder nicht. Ich für meinen Teil bin dafür, dass wir ihn unterstützten."

„Der Orden provoziert keine Konfrontationen mit den Todessern James. Wenn wir kämpfen, dann zum eigenen Schutz oder zum Schutz der Menschen die uns etwas bedeuten", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich sehe es aus der Sicht eines Auroren und da kann ich nicht einfach abwarten bis mir der erste Zauber um die Ohren fliegt und einen Plausch mit einem Feind halten. Da geht es schlichtweg darum zu überleben", sagte James. „Also werde ich für meinen Teil Evans unterstützten und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Sirius das auch tun wird."

„Kann es sein, dass du es nicht aus der Sicht eines Auroren siehst, sondern das Ganze mit den Augen als ein Freund von Remus betrachtest? Und dass diese Sicht dein Urteilsvermögen für die Gefahr dahinter ein wenig trübt?", bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Ich sehe sehr gut die Gefahr. Wir könnten dabei drauf gehen, wir könnten uns Voldemorts Zorn zu ziehen, aber wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, ich habe mir seine Wut schon zugezogen. So sehr, dass er schon drei Mal versucht hat, mich und meine Familie zu ermorden. Viel schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Auroren generell auf der Todesliste der Todesser stehen. Es spielt also absolut keine Rolle", erklärte James und stand dann auf.

„Sie müssen mich jetzt entschuldigen. Meine Frau und mein Sohn erwarten mich." Damit verließ James Potter das Büro seines ehemaligen Schulleiters und auch das alte Schloss. Er hatte keine Bedenken, dass er für die Worte Ärger bekommen würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore und er sich in den Haaren liegen würden und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein und sie kamen immer irgendwie wieder zu einem Kompromiss. Nur manchmal brauchte das ein paar Stunden Zeit.

Harry unterdessen war ebenfalls wieder zu Hause und hatte auch schon einen Kessel in der Küche aufgestellt. Vorher waren allerdings einige Abdichtungszauber notwendig gewesen, denn allein die Zutaten stanken erbärmlich. Er wollte nicht wissen welche Gerüche während des Brauens freigesetzt würden und wie die Muggel hier darauf reagierten. Wie dankbar man doch für ein ganzes Manor weit ab von jeder weiteren Zivilisation sein konnte.

Konzentriert zerhackte, stampfte und würfelte Harry die Zutaten, exakt so wie es in dem Rezept stand. Sonderlich leise konnte er dabei leider nicht sein, denn vor allem die Panzer der Venuskäfer waren besonders fest und mussten zu einem feinen Mehl zermahlen werden. Das rief folglich seinen Gast auf den Plan, der mit gerunzelter Stirn und erhobenem Stab einen Blick in die Küche warf.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken", entschuldigte Harry sich, Remus winkte jedoch ab.

„Was wird das?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen. Schlafen würde er nicht mehr können nachdem er nun schon einmal wach war. Außerdem war er in Sorge um Stephanie. Er wollte, nein er musste, wissen was mit ihr war.

„Ihr Erkältungstrank. Wird aber noch zwei Stunden dauern bis er fertig ist", sagte Harry und ließ genau drei Gramm Geißwurz hinein rieseln worauf hin die Flüssigkeit ein leuchtendes pink annahm und blauer Dunst aufstieg der nach faulen Eiern roch.

Harry verdrehte einmal die Augen. „Seien Sie froh, dass Sie nichts riechen können. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Zeug je wieder runter bekomme."

Remus grinste schwach und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl. „Was ist mit Steph?"

„Sie hat mir genau das erzählt was ich auch von Ihnen gehört habe und ich glaube ihr", sagte Harry und musterte Remus dann einen Moment. „Ich habe sogar einen Plan wie sie aus dieser Situation befreit werden kann. Allerdings wäre etwas Hilfe nicht verkehrt."

„Und wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?", fragte Remus argwöhnisch. Er hatte sich schon mehrfach den Kopf darüber zerbrochen wie er Steph helfen konnte und bislang war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Laut Mrs. Wright kommen Todesser als Kunden getarnt bei ihr vorbei. Einem dieser Todesser müsste ein Aufspürzauber angehängt werden, damit man ihn später finden und ihn zum reden bringen kann", erklärte Harry knapp und fing sich, wie schon erwartet auch von Remus einen entsetzen Blick ein.

„Das wäre lebensgefährlich. Todesser sind unberechenbar. Man könnte sie in eine Falle locken. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass so ein Zauber nur schwer unbemerkt platziert werden kann."

„Mit den richtigen Methoden bekommt man jeden dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen. Notfalls leihe ich mir etwas Veritaserum vom Ministerium", erklärte Harry. „Das mit dem Zauber ist das größere Problem. Ich kann nicht rund um die Uhr in der Nähe von Mrs. Wright sein und sie selbst wird das nicht schaffen. Zudem bezweifele ich, dass es James gelingt den Schulleiter von Hogwarts davon zu überzeugen dieses Vorhaben aktiv zu unterstützen. Was ich allerdings nicht weiß ist, ob James helfen wird auch wenn Professor Dumbledore die Unterstützung verweigert."

Remus konnte gerade nicht anders als Evans anzustarren und sein Kopf brauchte etwas um all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sicher wusste er, dass Evans bei dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade zugegen gewesen war und das man ihn dafür indirekt in die Existenz des Ordens eingeweiht hatte. Allerdings hatte ihm ganz sicher niemand gesagt wer ihn leitete. Woher wusste er das also. Und was wusste James?

„Sie... haben James eingeweiht?", fragte Remus da ihn das doch jetzt etwas mehr interessierte als das Geheimnis um den Orden. Etwas das vermutlich an seinem Zustand lag, denn wäre er Gesund gewesen hätte ihn der Orden sicherlich als erstes interessiert.

Harry seufzte leise während er konzentriert rührte. „Er ist mein Partner und er wusste, dass ich zu ihr wollte. Ich hab ihn schon hintergangen indem ich allein bei ihr war trotz meines Versprechens jemanden mit zu nehmen. Ein Umstand auf den James sehr empfindlich reagiert hat. Außerdem sind Sie doch Freunde. Ich kann zwar verstehen, dass Sie es ihm nicht sagen konnten, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl und das weiß auch Mrs. Wright. Sie war sogar damit einverstanden."

Nun war es an Remus zu seufzten. Da würde wohl bald ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden anstehen und er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen was die ihm zu sagen hatten. Sicherlich hatte ihre Freundschaft schon so einiges überstanden und wenn er ihnen es erklärte würden sie es sicher auch verstehen, aber dennoch änderte es nichts an der Tatsache dass er sie schon mehr als einmal belogen hatte. Zugegeben nicht immer wegen Steph. Es gab auch noch viele andere Dinge denen er nachging und von denen James und vor allem Sirius besser nichts erfuhren. Aber der Kern blieb derselbe. Er hatte seinen besten Freunden etwas sehr Wichtiges verschwiegen.

Harry konnte praktisch sehen wie es hinter Remus Stirn arbeitete, doch er konnte nur ahnen worum es ging: um James und diese Lüge. Aber das war etwas wobei er Remus leider nicht helfen konnte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alle vernünftig genug waren um sich das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Nachdem Harry auch die Rinde des Manutrabaumes hinzugefügt hatte war etwas Zeit einen Tee aufzubrühen. „Sie kennen den Aufspürzauber. Meinen Sie, Sie sind in der Lage ihn richtig anzuwenden?", fragte Harry dann gerade heraus, die Teekanne auf den Tisch stellend. Offensichtlich hatte er Lupin damit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn er Werwolf sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, aber dann nickte er. „Ja… ja ich denke schon. Wieso?"

„Weil es wirklich besser wäre, wenn rund um die Uhr jemand bei Mrs. Wright wäre. Wir wissen nicht wann die Todesser auftauchen. Und ich habe genau wie James einen Job und je mehr Leute wir einbeziehen desto gefährlicher könnte es werden, auch wenn ich fast niemandem von diesen Freunden von James zutraue ein Verräter zu sein." Harry musste schwer an sich halten hier nicht Peters doppeltes Spiel offen zu legen. Das könnte vermutlich jedes Vertrauen von Remus in ihn zerstören. Also kein Risiko das es wert war eingegangen zu werden. Noch gab es andere Wege.

Remus nickte nur leicht. „Dann wäre es besser wenn ich zu Stephanie ziehen würde. Es würde vieles einfacher machen und Sie werden da nicht mit hinein gezogen."

„Gut.. aber erst brau ich Ihnen den Trank fertig", sagte Harry. „Und… ich hab da etwas, das Ihnen hilft sich zu verstecken. Man weiß nie was die Todesser tun um sicher zu gehen, dass sie allein sind. Vor allem jetzt, wo so viele Leute bei Mrs. Wright waren."

Damit verschwand er kurz in sein Schlafzimmer und holte den Tarnumhang aus dem Schrank. Sicher war es ein Risiko, aber er kam offiziell aus Amerika. Da konnte es solche Zufälle durchaus schon geben.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er den deutlich erstaunten Blick von Remus zur Kenntnis. „Er gehört unserem Ministerium. Wenn es also irgendwie geht, bringen Sie ihn mir unbeschädigt zurück. Sie sind verdammt selten und das Ministerium hat eine Menge Geld investiert um sie zu beschaffen."

Remus strich ehrfürchtig über das Stück Stoff und fühlte sich irgendwie in seine Kindheit zurück versetzt. Wie oft hatten sie sich zu viert und genau so einem Umhang versteckt? Wie oft waren sie, so getarnt, nachts durchs Schloss geschlichen und hatten die übelsten Streiche vorbereitet? Wie oft waren seine Freunde unter diesem Umhang zu ihm gekommen, um ihm bei zustehen? Er konnte es nicht mehr zählen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, obwohl er eine Vermutung hatte was in Remus vorging. Auch in seiner Zeit hatte der Werwolf einen verträumten Blick bekommen als Harry ihm einmal den Umhang geliehen hatte.

„Ja… ich musste gerade nur an etwas denken", sagte er und sah dann in den Kessel. „Wie lange braucht der Trank noch?"

„Noch etwa eine Stunde. Ich nehme an Sie wollen dann gleich zu Mrs. Wright?"

Remus nickte. „Ja. Aber vorher lege ich mich noch einmal hin."

„Ich fülle Ihnen den Trank in eine Flasche ab. Man soll nach der Einnahme nicht apparieren oder Portschlüssel benutzen da es sonst zu Nebenwirkungen kommen kann. Sie nehmen ihn also besser da", erklärte Harry und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort ehe Remus ins Schlafzimmer verschwand.


	21. Kapitel 21

21. Misserfolge

Ehe Remus ging, nahm Harry ihm noch das Versprechen ab sehr vorsichtig zu sein und den Zauber nur zu sprechen, wenn er sich sicher war sich dadurch nicht selbst zu enttarnen. Er gab vor, dass er James nicht erklären wollte warum er einen Zivilisten in so eine Sache mit hinein gezogen hatte. In Wahrheit hatte Harry einfach nur Angst davor Remus zu verlieren. Es war irrwitzig, immerhin war Remus auch in seiner Zeit gestorben. Aber allein der Gedanke daran hier einen Menschen zu verlieren der in seiner Zeit ein guter Freund gewesen war, zerriss ihm das Herz.

Und obwohl Remus ihm versprochen hatte auf sich Acht zu geben, kam Harry nicht umhin sich Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich wusste er nicht mit welchem Todesser Remus es zu tun bekommen würde und es gab unter denen genug, die vom Wahnsinn her durchaus mit Voldemort mithalten konnten.

Doch keine zehn Minuten nachdem Remus gegangen war, verdrängte ein Telefonanruf die Sorgen um den Werwolf. Die Einwohnermeldebehörde meldete sich endlich. Man entschuldigte sich ausgiebig für die lange Wartezeit, seine Anfrage sei im Zuge der Umstellung auf Computer vollkommen untergegangen und erst jetzt wieder aufgetaucht. Zudem hatte man keine positiven Nachrichten. Nach mehrfacher Prüfung hatte man feststellen müssen, dass in London in dem angegebenen Zeitraum niemand mit dem Namen Tom Riddle geboren worden war.

Das war für Harry natürlich ein herber Rückschlag, hatte er doch gerade darin seine größte Hoffnung gelegt.

„So viel Zeit umsonst vergeudet", seufzte Harry leise und ließ sich frustriert auf die Couch fallen. Nun galt es wohl einen anderen Weg zu finden um diese Brosche ausfindig zu machen.

Löschte das Ministerium vielleicht die Geburtsregistratur, wenn sich Magie bei einem Kind zeigte? Nein, das war absurd. Warum sollte man das tun. Es gab genug andere Wege um den Wohnort eines Zauberers festzustellen und darüber konnte man auch die Zahl der Mitglieder der britischen magischen Gemeinschaft feststellen. Das war absolut unnötig. Außerdem hatte sein Vater nie eine Abteilung erwähnt in der so etwas erfasst wurde.

Es war wohl eher der Fall, dass Voldemort selbst jede Existenz auf sich und seine wahre Identität ausgelöscht hatte. Selbst wenn vermutlich nur Wenige überhaupt auf die Idee kommen würden, dass aus dem charmanten und charismatischen Tom Riddle jemand wie Lord Voldemort wurde. Doch Harry hatte ja schon erlebt, dass Voldemort sehr gern wirklich jede noch so kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit ausschloss. Außerdem verabscheute er seine Muggelherkunft.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, warum er gerade da die Brosche versteckt hat", murmelte Harry, konnte sich aber auch selbst die Antwort geben. Immerhin hatte er sich diese Frage schon einmal gestellt und er hatte gelernt sich in Voldemort hinein zu versetzen. Wenn also jemand wirklich hinter sein Geheimnis kam und allein das war ja schon schwer, würde er niemals darauf kommen, dass ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele an einem Ort versteckt war, den der dunkle Zauberer hasste wie kaum sonst etwas. Es erschien so unlogisch, dass es allein deswegen schon logisch war.

„Das macht es mir nur auch nicht leichter dieses verdammte Ding zu finden", murmelte Harry und lächelte dann in sich hinein. „Selbstgespräche. Mr. Potter, Sie sind wohl wirklich ein Fall für den Psychologen. Das kann doch gar nicht gesund sein."

Dann kramte Harry die Unterlagen über die Horkruxe heraus und sah sich noch einmal an was er alles wusste. Das würde ihm vielleicht helfen auf eine Lösung zu stoßen. Doch zunächst fiel ihm nichts ein. Immer wieder las er die Worte deren Inhalt er auch so auswendig konnte. Doch zunächst wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Dann fiel sein Blick jedoch auf einen Kalender der an der Wand hing. Untypischerweise hing dieser im Wohnzimmer, doch in der Küche war kein Platz mehr gewesen. Und auf diesem Kalender stach der Termin für das Abendessen mit Clara Brown deutlich hervor.

Mental verpasste Harry sich eine Ohrfeige. Manchmal sah man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr, selbst wenn man direkt davor stand. Die Artefaktkundlerin. Das war die Lösung. Natürlich würde er sie nicht darum bitten ihm direkt zu helfen. Das war viel zu riskant. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass Voldemort ihm auf die Schliche kam, wenn er das nicht schon längst war und nur noch darauf wartete wo Harry sich das nächste Mal in seinen Weg stellte. Aber ein wenig ausfragen konnte er sie. Das war einfacher die Bücher nach Aufspürzaubern für schwarzmagische Gegenstände zu durchforsten. Vor allem weil er keine Lust hatte sich schon wieder von seinem Vater in der Nockturngasse erwischen zu lassen. Denn dieses Mal würde er keine Ausrede parat haben. Zudem mochte er nicht mehr lügen. Es gab schon so viele Lügen zwischen ihnen, dass es Harry wehtat.

Außerdem schrieb er gleichzeitig eine Anfrage an das britische Museum. Diesmal würde er gleich beide Wege gehen. Noch mehr Zeit dahin siechen zu lassen und auf ein positives Ergebnis zu hoffen kam einfach nicht in Frage.

Sorgsam und weit gefasst formulierte er den Brief, in dem er sich nach Schmuckstücken des in etwa passenden Zeitraums erkundigte. Zudem versuchte er die Brosche möglichst genau zu beschreiben, falls die Brosche zwar in dem Besitz des Museums war, aber dort sie noch niemand einer Zeit zugeordnet hatte. Abschicken wollte er ihn eigentlich am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zur Arbeit.

Dazu sollte es aber erst einmal nicht kommen. Um halb acht läutete es an seiner Wohnungstür. Gerade beim Frühstück runzelte Harry die Stirn ehe er aufmachen ging und war dann umso überraschter seinen Vater und Sirius davor zu sehen.

„Was führt euch denn so früh zu mir?"

„Erst einmal auch dir einen guten Morgen", meinte sein Vater und schob ihn ein wenig bei Seite um dann einzutreten. „Wie geht's Remus?"

Auch Sirius war gefolgt und Harry schloss die Tür ehe er antwortete. „Ich nehme an gut. Er ist bei seiner Freundin und passt auf sie auf."

„Du meinst wohl eher, achtet auf Todesser denen man einen Aufspürzauber anhängen könnte", stellte Sirius fest.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Tee?", fragte er dann wieder in die Küche gehend um sein Frühstück zu beenden.

„Du hast Remus also mit einbezogen?", fragte James Potter nicht wirklich davon begeistert.

„Es ist seine Freundin", war Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Und als Auror solltest du wissen, dass gerade das so eine Sache gefährlich macht. Was wenn er die Nerven verliert? Nervös wird? Auf die Todesser losgeht?", fragte Sirius. Natürlich war er sich sicher, dass gerade Remus so ein Verhalten nicht an den Tag legen würde. Dazu war ihr Freund viel zu besonnen und wusste was alles passieren konnte.

Harry verfluchte sich selbst, dass er darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte. Aber er kannte Remus einfach zu gut um so eine Leichtsinnigkeit von ihm anzunehmen. „Er weiß, dass er mit so einer Aktion nur das Leben von Mrs. Wrights Vater riskiert und das will er ganz sicher nicht. Außerdem hab ich ihn versprechen lassen den Zauber nur dann zu sprechen, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass er sich damit nicht enttarnt."

Es war eine dämliche Ausrede. Eine absolut seltendämliche. So musste man den Orden ja auf sich aufmerksam machen. Es war vermutlich ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren. „Oder sie sind es und lassen es sich nicht anmerken", dachte Harry und stellte fest, dass es nicht gerade schön war auf der anderen Seite des Ordens zu stehen. Denn man konnte ihn durchaus als Feind ansehen, wenn man allein seine Fähigkeiten im Bereich der dunklen Künste bedachte.

„Nun, ich denke Remus wird sich zusammen nehmen können", sagte James. „Was deine erwähnte Hilfe angeht, ich fürchte darauf werden wir verzichten müssen. Dein Plan ist zu riskant und wiederspricht den Methoden die man anwenden möchte."

Harry nickte nur, da er das genau so erwartet hatte. Allerdings stutzte er dann doch über die Formulierung. „Und wieso dann wir? Ich muss doch auf die Hilfe verzichten."

„Auf unsere Hilfe musst du nicht verzichten. Nur auf die Hilfe der anderen", sagte Sirius und James fügte an. „Unsere Freundschaft besteht seit Jahren und wir würden füreinander durchs Feuer gehen um zu helfen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich begeistert bin von deinem Plan, habe aber keine bessere Idee. Also ziehen wir das durch und hoffen, dass der Schuss nicht nach hinten losgeht. Denn dann haben wir alle ein richtiges Problem."

„Mr. Lupin wird schon die Nerven behalten. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher", sagte Harry. „Und bis der Zauber auf einer Zielperson liegt können wir sowieso nichts tun. Führen wir die Ermittlungen weiter und versuchen Mrs. Wright unverdächtig aussehen zu lassen. Das dürfte ihr am meisten helfen."

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten die drei ihr Büro, wo man an die Arbeit ging. Harry nutzte seine Mittagspause um den Brief auf die Post zu bringen. Ab jetzt hieß es dann warten und beten.

Harry bemühte sich nebenbei darum herauszufinden, ob der Orden schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, was jedoch schwierig wurde. Immerhin wohnte Sirius direkt gegenüber. Ihm Spionage vorzuwerfen war absolut abwegig und sein Vater war sein Partner. Auch er konnte ein Spion sein, doch auch hier gab es keine Beweise.

Schließlich war das Wochenende da und Harry plagten noch ganz andere Sorgen. Clara hatte beim letzten Mal nicht viel über sich und ihren Beruf erzählt. Es würde vermutlich schwer werden etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen was ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Harry hatte noch eine gute Flasche Wein als Gastgeschenk besorgt und diese überreichte er nun seiner Gastgeberin. Clara trug ein dunkles langes Kleid, war dezent geschminkt und schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

Der kleine Flur war in einem hellen Ton gestrichen und bot einiges mehr an Platz als in seiner Wohnung. Generell konnte man sogar behaupten die ganze Wohnung war viel größer.

Allerdings war sie im Moment nicht wirklich muggeltauglich. Während Clara Harry in das Esszimmer führte, erhaschte er einen Blick in die Küche und dort drehten sich die Steaks gerade allein in der Pfanne und die Soße wurde von selbst gerührt.

Harry lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Kochzauber waren nicht sein Ding. Er konnte besser von Hand kochen als mit diesen Hilfsmitteln und wenn er ehrlich war, er tat es auch gern.

„Gib mir noch fünf Minuten, dann ist alles fertig. Setz dich ruhig schon mal", bat Clara und platzierte ihn an einen schon gedeckten Tisch. Schneeweiße Teller, poliertes Silberbesteck und im Licht von zwei Kerzen schimmernde Kristallgläser. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frau aus sehr gutem Hause kam. Das störte Harry nicht wirklich. Immerhin konnte man seine Blutlinie auch über etliche Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen. Zumindest wenn man seine wahre Blutlinie bedachte. Wie das mit seiner Tarnidentität stand wusste Harry nicht.

Schließlich brachte Clara das Essen herein. Ein vorzügliches Essen wie Harry feststellen musste und Clara auch sagte.

Während des Essens unterhielt man sich über belanglose Dinge. Allerdings überlegte Harry schon wie er am ehesten einen Dreh zu ihren Jobs hinbekam. Diesen Schritt nahm ihm Clara allerdings ab.

Während Clara Harrys Gastgeschenk entkorkte fragte sie: „Wie kommt ihr mit eurem Mordfall an Mr. Wright voran?"

Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher weißt du an welchem Fall wir arbeiten?"

Clara lächelte charmant. „Unsere Büros liegen auf der gleichen Ebene und es ist schwer dort zu überhören wer an welchem Fall arbeitet."

„So, so. Wir haben also Kollegen die tratschen gern", stellte Harry fest, dabei war er bemüht das nicht mit Besorgnis aufzunehmen.

„Ich verrate keine Namen", schmunzelte Clara während sie den Wein großzügig einschenkte.

„Und ich darf nicht über laufende Ermittlungen sprechen. Tut mir leid", erklärte Harry. „Außerdem so interessant ist meine Arbeit doch wirklich nicht. Die ganzen Leichen und was da alles dazu gehört.

Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dein Job viel interessanter ist: alte magische Artefakte suchen, bergen und analysieren.

Da stößt man doch sicher auf viele alte Schutzzauber. Allein schon aus Aufspüren stelle ich mir enorm schwer vor."

„Einfach ist es nicht, aber mit den richtigen Tricks und Hilfsmitteln ist es nicht ganz so schwer wie du denkst", antwortete die Frau.

„Hilfsmittel?", fragte Harry. „Es gibt so etwas wie ein Ortungsgerät für schwarzmagische Artefakte?"

Clara lachte auf. „Nicht alles was wir suchen oder finden ist schwarzmagisch. Eigentlich das Wenigste davon und ein Ortungsgerät haben wir nicht. Dann wären wir wohl alle bald arbeitslos."

Harry lächelte leicht, auch wenn er innerlich aufgeregt war wie ein kleines Kind. Er musste sich sogar zur Ruhe zwingen um jetzt ja nichts falsch zu machen. „Entschuldige, da hast du sicher Recht. Da sieht man wie wenig ich mich damit auskenne."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich kenne mich doch auch kaum auf deinem Arbeitsgebiet aus", sagte Clara.

Harry winkte ab. „So viel gibt es da nicht wirklich zu wissen. Sicher ist es hilfreich die Auswirkungen von Flüchen zu kennen und die Gegenmaßnahmen dazu, aber durch die Todesser haben wir es doch hauptsächlich mit Toten zu tun und da ist die Todesursache häufig doch sehr offenkundig. Und ansonsten läuft es auch auf Menschenkenntnis und Feingefühl hinaus."

Zugegebenermaßen war das ziemlich stark eingeschränkt. Die Arbeit eines Auroren war hier sehr weit gefächert, aber er wollte ja auch nicht nur über seine Arbeit reden.

„Es klingt aber auch sehr anspruchsvoll", meinte Clara. „Und was sagt dir deine Menschenkenntnis im Wright-Fall? Seit ihr dem Täter schon auf der Spur?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment und für einen Augenblick fand er diese Frage doch sehr verwunderlich, stand sie doch in gar keiner Verbindung mit diesem Fall. Aber dann schob er es wieder bei Seite. Immerhin war es sein aktueller Fall. „Ich darf darüber nicht reden, Clara. James macht mir die Hölle heiß wenn ich gegenüber einer Zivilistin ein Wort verliere und Vertrauen ist in dieser Zeit schon schwer genug."

Clara nickte verstehend und versteckte ihren Unmut über diese Verschwiegenheit perfekt.

„Wenn ihr keine Ortungsgeräte habt, wie macht ihr es denn dann? Spezielle Zauber? Landkarten die Magieintensitäten anzeigen? Oder habt ihr alle ein Gefühl dafür?", fragte Harry.

„Du bist ziemlich neugierig", meinte Clara.

„Dinge die ich nicht beherrsche machen mich neugierig. Ich will sie verstehen lernen, denn so kann man sich selbst verbessern", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Du beabsichtigst aber nicht die Abteilung zu wechseln, oder?". meinte Clara.

„Nein. Dazu bin ich kaum hier. Aber es könnte mir helfen wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Denn ich will nicht ewig mein Leben damit riskieren den bösen Jungs nachzustellen", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung endlich etwas herauszufinden.

„Eure Regierung hat sicher ganz andere Arbeitsmethoden wie wir hier. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit so weit geht, dass man diese Wege austauscht. Wir führen doch im Grunde alle einen Wettlauf darum an herauszufinden, seit wann es die Magie genau gibt", erklärte Clara zu Harrys großer Enttäuschung.

Und auch in den nächsten zwei Stunden fand er keinen Weg auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu erhalten wie die Artefaktkundler arbeiteten und ob dass ein Weg war die Brosche zu finden.

So blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig als sich Gedanken darüber zu machen wie er doch noch an die benötigten Informationen über entsprechende Zauber oder Ähnliches heran kam.

Wie schon bei der Suche nach dem Zauber auf dem Ring fielen seine Bücher aus und er war noch immer nicht bereit das Risiko einzugehen, von seinem Vater auf dem Familiensitz der Potters erwischt zu werden oder sich mit Sirius Mutter anzulegen. Aber auch die Bücherei im Ministerium fiel aus. Er wollte keineswegs noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als er es eh schon getan hatte. So blieb nur eins übrig. Sich die Adressen alle Kinderheime von London geben lassen die schon in den 30ern existiert hatten und dann hoffen, dass das Glück Harry Potter auch hier weiterhin hold war und er die Brosche schnell fand.

Seine vorsichtige Suche, bei der Harry sehr darauf achtete ob ihn irgendwer verfolgte, vor allem augenscheinlich umherstreunende Hunde, musste der Zeitreisende jedoch nach drei Tagen unterbrechen. Remus schickte ihm die Nachricht, dass der Zauber gesprochen war. Er hatte einem Todesser unbemerkt einen Zauber anhängen können.

„Dann liegt es jetzt an mir", stellte Harry fest nachdem er den Brief beiseite gelegt hatte.

Er holte ein paar Karten von London, ein paar anderen großen Städten und eine von ganz England aus dem Schrank. Alle waren sie modifiziert, so dass sie auch magische Städte anzeigten. So war auch Hogsmeade auf einer Karte zu sehen und der Stadtplan von London zeigte sogar die Winkelgasse.

Harry nahm sich gleich die Karte von ganz England vor und sprach konzentriert den Zauber, der es ihm erlaubte den Aufspürzauber zu sehen. Es war keine wirklich Überraschung mehrere rote Punkte beobachten zu können. Jetzt im Nachhinein war anzunehmen, dass mehrere dieser Zauber auf Personen lagen, die man überwachte. Doch da Harry sich recht gut mit diesem Zauber auskannte, erweiterte er seinen Spruch um es zeitlich einzugrenzen und so nur einen ganz bestimmten Punkt verfolgen zu können.

Was ihn dann aber überraschte war der Ort an dem sich sein Zielobjekt zur Zeit aufhielt. Entweder war es nur ein dummer Zufall oder das Schicksal meinte es doch nicht so gut mit Harry und er würde sich einer schwer zu meisternden Aufgabe stellen müssen.

Er stieß noch einen tiefen Seufzer aus ehe er die Karten zusammenfaltete und einsteckte. Er hatte nie geplant, Sirius oder seinem Vater Bescheid zu geben wenn er wusste wo sich ein Todesser aufhielt. Sie hatten wirklich schon genug schwarze Magie von ihm gesehen. Da musste nicht auch noch dazu kommen, dass sie ihn dabei beobachteten wie er die Methoden der Todesser benutzte um einen Menschen zum Reden zu bringen.

Natürlich plante Harry das nicht wirklich, allerdings hatte er auch kein Veritaserum zur Verfügung und zudem weder die Fähigkeit noch die Zeit es zu brauen. Und im Ministerium wurde das Wahrheitsserum sehr gut überwacht. Dort ein Fläschchen verschwinden zu lassen stand kaum zur Debatte. Also würde ihm unter Umständen gar keine andere Wahl bleiben. Wobei, wenn seine Ahnung richtig war würde selbst mit diesen Methoden nicht leicht werden.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ Harry seine Wohnung, ging kurz sicher dass ihn niemand verfolgte und apparierte dann nach Spinners End in der Hoffnung sich zu irren.


	22. Kapitel 22

22. Pakte

In dem kleinen Ort angekommen, suchte er sich erst einmal eine dunkle Ecke und vergrößerte die Ansicht der Londonkarte so weit, dass der Ort einigermaßen detailliert zu erkennen war. Dieser Zauber hatte die leidliche Angewohnheit das Bild zu verzerren und alles etwas unscharf werden zu lassen, aber Harry war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für die kleineren Städte ausreichte. Außerdem wusste Harry wo Severus Snape wohnte. Er war in seiner Zeit nach dessen Tod hier gewesen. Als letzte Ehrung sozusagen.

Den Blick immer mal wieder auf die Karte richtend, führte ihn sein Weg tatsächlich direkt zu dessen Haus.

„Das hätte dir klar sein müssen", murmelte er sich selbst zu. „Du ziehst solche Geschichten an wie das Licht die Motten. Als würde ein Fluch auf dir liegen."

Harry schnaubte einmal kurz um dem Unmut über diesen Umstand Luft zu machen, dann konzentrierte er sich. Vorsichtig analysierte Harry die Schutzzauber und begann sie zu lösen. Keine einfache Aufgabe, denn schon hier zeigte sich die Brillanz seines einstigen und vielleicht auch zukünftigen Lehrers. Die Zauber waren stark miteinander verwoben und wiesen eine ungewöhnliche Konstellation auf. Außerdem waren es andere Zauber als jene, die Harry in seiner Zeit gebrochen hatte. Doch Harry hatte in der Zeit in der sie auf Voldemorts Vernichtung hingearbeitet hatten eine Menge gelernt, so dass der Schutz kein unüberwindbares Hindernis war.

Mit einem Zauber der die Tür einseitig durchsichtig machte ging Harry schließlich sicher, dass sich niemand im Flur aufhielt. Dann öffnete er das Schloss mit einem Alohomora und drückte sie vorsichtig auf.

Der kleine Flur war dunkel und unheimlich, wie auch in Harrys Erinnerung. Damals hatten Remus und er allerdings gleich für Licht gesorgt. Das wollte Harry diesesmal nicht riskieren. Doch kaum war die Tür zu hörte er ein Knistern und warf sich geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden.

Der grüne Lichtstrahl schlug über ihm in die Tür ein und hinterließ einen Brandfleck.

Harry war herumgewirbelt und hatte ebenfalls einen Fluch losgelassen, der jedoch problemlos geblockt und auch lautlos gekontert wurde. Snapes Finnesse: Leglimentik und wortlose Magie.

Harry konzentrierte sich und während er einem weiteren Fluch auswich entflammten die Fackeln an den Wänden.

Wie alle anderen wirkte auch Snape um einige Jahre jünger. Doch weder Frisur noch Kleidung unterschieden sich von dem was Harry gewohnt war.

„Lassen Sie den Unsinn Mr. Snape. Ich bin nur hier um mit Ihnen zu reden", versuchte Harry es. Doch statt einer Antwort machte der Mann nur eine peitschende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Harry konnte der flammenden Peitsche gerade noch ausweichen.

Ab da kam Harry auch nicht mehr dazu ein Wort zu sagen. Flüche stoben ihm um die Ohren und er hatte Mühe sie zu blocken, ganz zu schweigen davon einen Treffer bei seinem Gegner zu laden. Zumindest bis Harry sein Wissen um den Grund dafür dazu benutzte endlich etwas dagegen zu tun.

Seine Leglimentik-Künste hatten im Endkampf gegen Voldemort gereicht, also dürften sie auch hier reichen. Zwar war gleichzeitige wortlose Magie anstrengend, aber er war stark genug, dass er seine Flüche nur murmeln musste.

So erreichte der Kampf schnell ein Niveau, das an Harrys Kampf gegen Voldemort heranreichte. Beide trugen sie nun Verletzungen davon und keiner von ihnen sparte mehr mit dunklen Flüchen. Snape sowieso nicht und Harry hatte auch irgendwann keine Lust mehr den Braven zu spielen.

Dem Zeitreisenden gelang es schließlich mit einem Trick Snape zu überwältigen. Er gab kurzfristig die Okklumentik auf und dachte an einen Schockzauber, während er im nächsten Moment das mentale Schild wieder aufbaute und einen dunklen Fluch wortlos sprach, der Snape fesseln würde und der nicht so zu blocken war wie der Schocker.

Unsanft landete Snape am Boden. Sein Stab war ihm aus der Hand gefallen. Dennoch versuchte er sich zu befreien. Wie eine Schlange wand er sich in dem Seil, das sich deswegen immer fester zog.

Harry nahm als erstes den Stab an sich, dann sorgte er dafür, dass das Seil Snape nicht erwürgte.

„Ich denke, ich habe hier eindeutig gewonnen", stellte Harry fest und zog Snape auf die Füße. „Ich muss aber sagen, Sie waren ein würdiger Gegner."

Der Mann starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an, sprach aber kein Wort.

„Wir sollten uns setzen, ich habe nämlich mit Ihnen zu reden", sagte Harry und schob seinen zukünftigen Lehrer in das kleine Wohnzimmer.

Eine Couch und zwei Sessel standen hier, alles in dunkler Farbe. Im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer und auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Tee. Offenbar hatte er es doch nicht geschafft die Schutzzauber unbemerkt zu brechen.

Snape wurde auf einem Sessel platziert und Harry stellte mit einem Lähmzauber sicher, dass er auch auf diesem blieb.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Mrs. Wright erpressen", begann Harry, sich auf einem beschworenen Stuhl dem Mann gegenüber setzend. „Auch weiß ich, dass die Todesser ihren Vater entführt haben um dieser Erpressung Ausdruck zu verliehen. Und irgendwer von den Todessern hat auch Mrs. Wrights Bruder aus dem Weg geräumt, damit die das Geschäft übernehmen und eure Forderungen erfüllen kann."

Harry beobachtete den Lehrer eingehend, doch nicht einmal ein Zucken war auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen. Snape schaute ihn weiterhin einfach nur grimmig und auch herausfordernd an.

„Ich will nur wissen, wo ihr Vater ist und wie groß die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind", erklärte Harry.

„Sie sind sehr naiv, wenn Sie glauben ich würde Ihnen es erzählen, nur weil Sie mich überwältigt haben", antwortete Snape mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Sie hätten mich überrascht, wenn Sie es mir einfach so gesagt hätten", stellte Harry fest. „Außerdem wäre es in der Tat eindeutig klüger es mir zu erzählen. Es würde ganz sicher für Sie sprechen."

„Und was dann? Verrotte ich in einem Kerker anstatt von euch Blutsverrätern ermordet zu werden?", brummte Snape.

„Keines von beidem, Mr. Snape", antwortete Harry ruhig. Er war schon während des Duells zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er mit Folter bei Snape nichts erreichte. Der Mann war offenbar bereit, jetzt schon seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf zunehmen wenn es nicht anders ging. Hier war ein anderer Weg erforderlich. Ein Weg, von dem Harry nicht wusste ob er ihn meistern würde.

Er wusste nicht allzu viel über Snapes Beweggründe die Seite zu wechseln. Dieses Geheimnis hatte der Schulleiter mit ins Grab genommen. Allerdings hatte Remus Harry ein wenig über Snape erzählt und auch über das Verhältnis zu Harrys Mutter. Und wenn man das dazu nahm, was er aus der Nacht in der seine Eltern starben wusste, beschlich Harry eine gewisse Ahnung was die Gründe dafür gewesen sein könnten.

„Sie sind nicht wirklich aus Überzeugung ein Todesser geworden, Mr. Snape. Sie sind selbst nur halbblütig. Die Ideale der Todesser haben für Sie nicht wirklich eine Bedeutung. Sie wollten einfach nur dazu gehören. Sie wollten auch etwas erreichen. Jemand sein, zu dem die Menschen aufsehen, der beachtet wird", sagte Harry, konnte aber keinerlei Regung in Snapes Gesichtszügen feststellen. Doch das war auch etwas das er von Snape kannte. Gefühle zu zeigen war für diesen Mann fremd. Für ihn galt der Grundsatz, Gefühle machten angreifbar, also durfte niemand sie sehen.

„Ihr Versuch ist aber nach hinten losgegangen. Sie haben das Spiel auf das Sie sich eingelassen haben verloren. Anstatt zu Ihnen aufzusehen, hat man Sie stehen lassen und nur noch verachtet. Man hat sich sogar Ihrem Feind zugewandt."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden", stellte Snape kühl fest. Harry glaubte allerdings eine Spur von Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich denke schon, dass Sie das wissen", sagte Harry. „Und ich muss gestehen, Lily Evans ist wirklich eine sehr charmante und attraktive Frau."

„Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit einem Schlammblut sollte", brummte Snape.

„Sie sollten sie nicht so nennen, Mr. Snape", stellte Harry fest. „Beim letzen Mal hat das ihre Freundschaft zerstört."

Endlich bekam Harry eine kleine Reaktion. Für eine Sekunde weiteten sich Snapes Augen minimal, dann aber war die kalte Maske wieder da. „Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden."

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Da irren Sie sich, Sir. Ich denke, ich weiß ziemlich gut wovon ich rede und ich weiß noch eine ganze Menge mehr."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn Sie so viel wüssten, hätten Sie mich schon lange festgenommen."

„Sie missverstehen mich. Ich hab keine Ahnung was für schlimme Dinge Sie hier tun oder auch getan haben", sagte Harry, hielt aber inne, einen Moment darüber nachdenkend ob er es wagen konnte so weit zu gehen. Und schließlich entschied er sich dafür. Er glaubte an die gute Seite in Snape.

„Wobei das doch nicht richtig ist. Ich weiß, dass Sie dem Dunklen Lord den Beginn einer Prophezeiung verraten haben die seinen Untergang bedeutet."

Snapes Augen verengten sich minimal und entlockten Harry ein Lächeln. „Die Folgen davon dürften Ihnen allerdings nicht gefallen.

Der Dunkle Lord wird nämlich den kleinen Harry Potter als seinen Untergang auswählen und auch Ihr Flehen Lily zu verschonen wird nichts nützen. Sie wird ebenso wie James Potter sterben."

„Das ist eine Lüge", zischte Snape. „Das können Sie gar nicht wissen."

„Doch ich kann, Sir", sagte Harry. „Und ich kann Ihnen auch sagen, dass Ihr Lord sterben wird. Harry Potter wird ihn besiegen. Ihm wird das Unmögliche gelingen und den Todesfluch mit nichts weiter als einer Narbe auf der Stirn überleben.

Und Sie, Sie werden reumütig unter den Rockzipfel von Dumbledore kriechen und ihm die Treue schwören, weil Sie beide wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht wirklich tot ist. Weil Sie wissen, dass er eines Tages zurück kommen wird und das nur Harry Potter ihn vernichten können wird."

„Sie haben ja vollkommen den Verstand verloren. Niemand kann den Dunklen Lord bezwingen. Niemand."

Harry seufzte auf. „Doch. Denn es gibt eine Macht an die der Dunkle Lord nicht glaubt. Die Macht, die Harry Potter besitzt und die er nicht kennt."

„Und welche soll das sein?", fragte Snape kalt.

Harry schlich ein versonnenes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Liebe, Severus. Harry Potter ist in der Lage zu lieben, obwohl er nie wirklich welche geschenkt bekommen wird. Er ist in der Lage einen Menschen bedingungslos zu lieben, während der Dunkle Lord dieses Gefühl als etwas Schwächliches ansieht. Wissen und Macht sind für ihn das einzig Wahre. Er vertraut keinem seiner Todesser und so sehr sie auch behaupten ihm nahe zu stehen, keiner tut es wirklich. Jeder von euch ist für ihn entbehrlich."

Einen Moment lang sah Snape so aus als würde er es glauben, aber dann begann der Lehrer zu lachen. Es war aber kein freudiges Lachen, es war ein spöttisches. „Ihr Amerikaner habt wirklich einen genialen Sinn für Humor", stellte er schließlich fest.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Beweis liefe?", fragte Harry. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Beweis dafür liefere, dass es wahr ist was ich sage?"

„Wie wollen Sie das anstellen?", fragte Snape.

Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern stand auf und richtete seinen Stab auf sich selbst. „Finite traformatium imensis." Laut und deutlich sprach er die Worte. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Snape hörte wie er die Verwandlung auf sich selbst aufhob.

Selbst spürte Harry nichts von der Verwandlung und da sie auch nur sein Gesicht veränderte und nicht seinen Körperbau geschah auch sonst nichts weiter. Es war nur Snapes entsetztes Gesicht, das ihm verriet, dass es geklappt hatte.

Harry setzte sich wieder und sah Snape direkt an. „Ihr erster Gedanke ist, das sind Lilys Augen. Ihr zweiter dürfte unschöner sein, sehe ich doch ansonsten aus wie ein Zwilling von James."

„Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte Snape offenbar vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Etwas, das Harry innerlich einen Moment lang genoss. Immerhin kannte er Snape nur absolut beherrscht.

„Es ist möglich", sagte Harry. „Denn ich komme aus dem Jahr 1999 und ich bin der Sohn von James und Lily. Ich bin Harry Potter."

Harry gab dem Mann einen Moment um das zu verdauen, dann fuhr er fort: „Meine Eltern werden 1981 sterben und Ihre Bitte an den Lord meine Mutter zu verschonen wird er nicht erfüllen.

Nicht, weil er es nicht will. Ihm ist meine Mutter egal. Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene. Sie hat für ihn keine Bedeutung. Sie stand ihm im Weg als er mich töten wollte, also hat er sie getötet. Allerdings hat er mit einem nicht gerechnet. Die Liebe.

Indem meine Mutter ihr Leben für mich gab, hat sie mich mit einem Schutz belegt der alles übersteigt was man beschwören kann. Ihre Liebe hat mich vor dem Todesfluch bewahrt. Er ist einfach an mir abgeprallt und hat den Dunklen Lord aus seinem Körper gerissen. Nur diese Narbe habe ich zurück behalten."

Harry strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn um Snape sie zu zeigen. „Diese Narbe machte mich zu Legende und ich kam zu meinen Verwandten die alles Magische hassen. Sie kennen ja die Schwester meiner Mutter.

Nun, während ich dort lebte, sind Sie zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen. Reumütig vermute ich. Wie Sie es geschafft haben ihn davon zu überzeugen, weiß ich nicht. Das Geheimnis hat er mit ins Grab genommen. Für mich hieß es nur immer, er würde Ihnen vertrauen und Sie seien ihm treu und nicht dem Dunklen Lord.

Sie beide wussten wohl, dass er zurückkam. Dumbledore wusste es ganz sicher, weil er Tom Riddle besser kennt als wohl sonst jemand und Sie werden es auch geahnt haben. Also sind Sie dorthin gegangen, von wo Sie glauben nicht betrogen zu werden.

Was aber auch keine gute Wahl war. So edelmütig Dumbledore auch wirkt, seine Methoden sind nicht selten ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig und er wird auch Sie das ein oder andere Mal gegen Ihren Willen zu Dingen gezwungen haben, die Sie nicht wollten.

Spionage bei Voldemort ist das was ich kenne. Und unser Verhältnis ist auch nicht gerade das Beste gewesen. Ich erinnerte Sie wohl zu sehr an meine Eltern. An eine Frau, die Sie begehrt haben und einen Mann, der diese letztendlich bekommen hat weil Sie den falschen Weg eingeschlagen haben."

Snape schwieg eisern und seine Miene war absolut ausdruckslos.

„Voldemort wird 1994 zurückkehren und die Welt mit einem grausamen Krieg überziehen. Ich werde ihn zwar wirklich besiegen, so wie es die Prophezeiung vorher sagt, wobei Sie mir dabei wirklich sehr helfen, doch ich werde auch alles verlieren. Meine Freunde und auch meine Verlobte.

Es wird furchtbar sein. Etwas, das ich niemandem gönne und es wird auch dann noch kein Ende finden. Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Sohn, der dieses Jahr noch gezeugt wird und er wird einen Weg finden, seinen Vater zurück zu holen und das Spiel geht erneut los. Ein Spiel bei dem ich verlieren werde.

Der einzige Weg diese ganze Katastrophe zu verhindern ist, Voldemort vor Halloween diesen Jahres zu vernichten.

Und dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe. Ein paar Informationen aus den Kreisen der Todesser. Was, ist mir egal: Namen, Pläne, Verstecke. Alles was Sie irgendwie weiter geben können."

Snape sah ihn finster an. „Damit tausche ich nur eine Knechtschaft gegen eine andere. Warum sollte ich das tun nachdem Sie mir so freimütig alles über die Zukunft erzählt haben?"

Harry erhob sich betont langsam vom Stuhl. „Erstens, werde ich kaum jemandem von unserem Deal erzählen können. Mein Vater, der zufälligerweise auch mein Partner ist, würde mich für verrückt erklären. Der Orden des Phönix würde mir kein Wort glauben und Dumbledore würde mich wegsperren um jede weitere Veränderung in der Zeitlinie zu verhindern.

Zweitens ist meine Zeit hier begrenzt. Ich kehre am ersten November in meine Zeit zurück.

Das, zusammen mit dem ersten Punkt ergibt, dass Sie nur bis dahin einem anderen unterworfen wären und da ich beabsichtige Voldemort zu töten, wären Sie anschließend frei. Sie könnten tun und lassen was Sie wollten. Keine unfähigen Kinder, die die Kunst der Trankbrauerei nicht verstehen. Deine Gryffindors, die Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen. Sie wären schlichtweg frei.

Und drittens habe ich in den letzten ein einhalb Jahren mehr erlebt, als Sie sich vorstellen könnten. Der Tod meiner Freunde hat mir das Herz zerrissen. Meine Hemmschwelle zur dunklen Magie ist ziemlich weit unten und ich schwöre Ihnen bei allen Göttern, sollten Sie es wagen, auch nur ein Wort von der Zukunft gegenüber einem Todesser oder Voldemort selbst zu verlieren, werde ich es sein der Sie tötet und nicht Voldemort. Und ich garantiere Ihnen, es wird langsam gehen und qualvoll sein."

Harrys Stimme war mit jedem Punkt fester geworden und hatte zum Ende hin einen eindeutig bedrohlichen Zug angenommen. Er hatte gelernt Dinge absolut ernst auszusprechen und ihnen den Anschein zu vermitteln es absolut ernst zu meinen. Deswegen spürte Snape auch die Magie die hinter dieser Drohung steckte und er zweifelte nicht an der Ehrlichkeit. Wenn jemand es schaffte den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wäre er nur ein Streichholz dagegen.

Dennoch brachte Snape den Mut auf, das Ganze noch einmal gründlich zu überdenken und zu hinterfragen. „Niemand erfährt von unserem Bund?"

„Wenn Sie den Mund gegenüber den Todessern halten, werde ich es auch niemandem sagen", antwortete Harry.

„Und ich bin im November ein freier Mann?"

„Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht von irgendwem sonst erwischt werden oder man sie tötet, ja", sagte Harry.

„Obwohl ich Ihre Eltern dem Tod ausgeliefert habe?"

Harry lachte auf. „Sie haben sie nur ganz nach oben auf die Abschussliste katapultiert, nichts weiter. Wir werden deswegen sicherlich nie Freunde werden, aber deswegen sind Sie nicht gleich gestorben."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Es gab offensichtlich noch einen Aspekt den man ihm verschweigen hatte.

„Nein, ich werde Ihnen sonst nichts erzählen. Ich weiß zwar, dass Sie sich beherrschen können, aber ein kleines Geheimnis muss ich auch behalten. Außerdem rechne ich mit dieser faschen Schlange ganz allein ab", erklärte Harry. „Also, was ist, helfen Sie mir?"

„Geben Sie mir ein paar Tage Zeit. Es muss einiges geregelt werden, damit man mich nicht sofort verdächtigt."

Harry nickte und machte den Mann los. Dann streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Einen Moment zögerte Snape, reichte dem jungen Mann aber dann die Hand, der sofort fest zupackte und dann irgendwas murmelte.

Ein Geflecht aus roten Linien schlang sich um ihre Hände und brannte sich in die Haut. Die Spuren verschwanden allerdings sofort wieder und Snape riss sich los.

„Was war das?", fragte er schroff.

„Sir… wenn ich eines von Ihnen gelernt habe dann, dass man niemandem blind vertrauen sollte und ich habe Sie eigentlich nie wirklich ausstehen können. Erst nachdem sie mir geholfen haben, haben Sie sich meinen Respekt wirklich verdient.

Aber hier sind Sie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch, ein Todesser und es wäre dumm Ihnen ohne weiteres zu vertrauen. Also habe ich gerade dafür gesorgt, dass Sie niemandem von der Zukunft etwas berichten können, wenn dadurch die Möglichkeit besteht meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen oder gar mir zu schaden."

Damit wandte Harry sich ab und wollte das Haus verlassen, doch an der Tür hielt Snape ihn noch mal auf.

„In welches Haus werden Sie kommen?", fragte er von der Wohnzimmertür aus.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und antwortete, während sein Gesicht wieder die Züge von Henry Evans annahm. „Gryffindor."

Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und hörte daher nicht mehr wie Snape sagte. „In Slytherin wären Sie besser aufgehoben gewesen."


	23. Kapitel 23

Der Weg zum Ziel

Während der nächsten Tage hoffte Harry inständig, dass er Snape wirklich überzeugt hatte ihm zu helfen. Denn auch wenn Snape nichts verraten konnte, er konnte ihm falsche Informationen liefern und das wäre mindestens genau so fatal wie die Weitergabe der Inforationen über die Zukunft an die Todesser.

Gesagt hatte er von seiner Aktion niemandem etwas. Sirius und sein Vater wussten noch nicht mal etwas von der erfolgreichen Durchführung des Zaubers und Remus hatte erzählt, das es besser wäre er wüsste von nichts. So würde er auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Davon war Remus nicht sonderlich angetan, was für Harry auch nicht verwunderlich war, immerhin kannte sie sich hier nicht, doch er blieb hart. Er wollte Remus da nicht mehr mit hinein ziehen als es unbedingt nötig war.

Aber Harry konnte auch nicht abstreiten Nervös zu sein. Er besaß nicht Dumbledores unheimliche Begabung einen Menschen sofort zu durchschauen. Er hatte nicht diesen Instinkt dafür, der ihm sagte, wenn jemand etwas vor ihm verbarg. Er war eben nicht über 100 Jahre alt. Allerdings war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich alles nur Lebenserfahrung war. Vielleicht steckte da auch ein klein wenig Leglimentik dahinter. Doch auch diese beherrschte Harry nicht, so lief es am Ende auf das Selbe hinaus. Er musste das Spiel mit dem Feuer eingehen, sich auf sein Glück verlassen und notfalls mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Eine erste kleine Erlösung fand Harry schließlich eine Woche später in seinem Briefkasten. Eine handgeschriebene Notiz auf einem Stück Pergament. Eine Ortsangabe die offenbar ins Niemalsland führte und hätte Harry die Handschrift nicht erkannt, wäre er doch sehr misstrauisch geworden. So war er aber nur etwas misstrauisch und hoffte, dass selbst das unangebracht war.

„Misst, das Remus meinen Umhang hat", murmelte Harry auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung. Dabei erlaubte er sich einen Moment lang vorzustellen, wie sein Vater dreinschauen würde, würde er nun gehen und ihn um den Tarnumhang bitten.

„Dad würde entweder an seinem Verstand zweifeln oder mich über den Haufen fluchen, ehe ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen muss", stellte Harry murmelnd fest. Und da er letzteres noch immer nicht tun wollte und beide Varianten wenigstens Albus Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden, musste es anders gehen. Wobei er allerdings kategorisch ausschloss jemanden mitzunehmen.

So schlüpfte Harry in ein paar Muggelsachen, verstaute seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche seines Mantels und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, obwohl es eigentlich noch zu früh war.

Er landete tatsächlich mitten im Niemalsland. Die Koordinaten hatten ihn auf eine weite Wiese geführt, die von saftiggrünem Gras bewachsen war. Und so sah auch alles um ihn herum aus. Nur in der Ferne konnte man ein paar Häuser und Bäume erkennen.

„Ein absolut miserabler ort für einen Überfall", stellte Harry fest, korrigierte sich jedoch gleich wieder. „Es sei denn, sie tauchen mit einem Dutzend Leuten auf. Dann bin ich geliefert."

Die Sorge sollte sich eine Stunde später jedoch zerschlagen. Harry hatte sich zwar vorsorglich ein ganzes Stück entfernt und desillusioniert, doch es war wirklich nur Snape der auftauchte. Auch war niemand unsichtbar auf dem Feld erschienen. In einer Umgebung von 100 Metern gab es sonst nichts Magisches. Deswegen hob Harry auch den Desillusionszauber auf und näherte sich Snape. Der musterte ihn mit seinem typisch abwertenden und kalten Blick. Doch ein Kommentar gab es nicht.

„Sie haben etwas für mich, Sir?" erkundigte Harry sich, die Hände in die Manteltaschen vergraben und eine Hand fest um seinen Stab gelegt. Doch in seinem Geist würde man keinen Gedanken an Misstrauen finden. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

„In der Tat", sagte Snape und zog einen Pergamentbogen aus dem Umhang.

Harry nahm es entgegen und überflog die Zeilen die ebenfalls in Snapes Handschrift darauf geschrieben waren. Es ein Name und zwei verschiedene Adressen.

„Bekomm ich auch eine Erklärung dazu, oder muss ich raten?" fragte Harry.

Einen Moment lang wurde Snapes Blick dunkel. „Das erste ist ein Anhänger. Er kennt ebenfalls den Aufenthaltsort der Geisel und ist zudem durchaus wertvoll für den dunklen Lord. Er ist ein Empath.

Das zweite ist die Adresse des Verstecks. In der Regel sind drei bis vier Anhänger dort, um den Mann zu bewachen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er am Leben bleibt. Die sind allerdings alles andere als begabt."

Harry nickte verstehend, während sein Kopf schon dabei war einen Plan zu entwickeln und hierbei würde er kaum darum herum kommen Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen weit weg von dem Versteck sind", sagte Harry und wandte sich zum gehen. Doch ehe er apparierte hielt er noch mal inne. „Danke, Sir. Sie riskieren eine Menge."

Dann disapparierte er nach Hause, während Snape noch einen Moment auf die Stelle starrte und sich selbst fragte, warum er das eigentlich tat. Es gab sicherlich einen Weg, den Zauber zu umgehen.

Doch er hatte noch nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, diesen zu suchen. Denn der junge Mann hatte Recht. Er hatte sich nur mit diesen Leuten abgegeben, um ebenfalls Freunde zu haben. Freunde, die ihre Gabe für etwas Sinnvolles nutzte und nicht für dumme Streiche. Freunde die zu ihm hielten, wenn Potter und die anderen über ihn herzogen. Er hatte besser sein wollen als Potter, um ihm das vor der Nase wegzuschnappen, was der seit dem dritten Jahr ganz offensichtlich begehrt hatte. Lily Evans.

Ja, er hatte sie gemocht. Er war sogar in sie verliebt gewesen und war es wohl immer noch. Doch die Zeit mit seinen Freunden hatte sie verändert. Sehr verändert. Er war noch tiefer in den dunklen Künsten versunken und hatte die Ideale der Todesser verinnerlicht. Ideale in denen Muggelgeborene kein Recht auf einen Platz in der magischen Welt hatten.

Doch dieser Versuch war gehörig schief gegangen. Er hatte einen kurzen Moment die Beherrschung über seine Zunge verloren und durch eine absolut unwürdige Bemerkung jede Freundschaft zu Lily Evans verspielt und damit auch jede Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr.

Er hatte damals versucht sich von den Todessern zurück zu ziehen. Er hatte gehofft, Lily Evans so zurück gewinnen zu können, doch die Todesser hatten ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen. Schon damals gab es keinen Rückweg mehr aus ihren Kreisen. Also hatte er einfach das Beste daraus gemacht.

Doch tief im Herzen verabscheute er den Weg der Todesser und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er diesen Gegangen war. Der dunkle Lord war besessen von seinen Idealen und bereit über Leichen zu gehen. Etwas das ihm viel zu weit ging und er nur aus einem Selbsterhaltungstrieb mitmachte.

Doch der junge aus der Zukunft schien wirklich eine Hoffnung zu sein. Er war begabt und zierte sich auch nicht, seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, wie manch anderer. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, war seine Entschlossenheit. Sein Wille durchzuhalten und einen einmal gefassten Plan umzusetzen. Paarte man das mit seiner Begabung ergab dass Macht. Eine Macht die dem dunklen Lord durchaus ebenbürtig sein konnte und er hatte gewiss nicht vor mit diesem Wahnsinnigen unter zu gehen, selbst wenn das hieß dem Mann das Leben zu retten, das ihm seine größte Liebe gestohlen hatte.

Deswegen apparierte er nun auch, sich daran machend eine Beschäftigung für die nächste Woche zu finden, die ihn nicht in die Nähe des Verstecks führte. Das letzte was er wollte war, diesem jungen Mann und vermutlich James Potter als Todesser gegenüber stehen.

Harry war inzwischen schon wieder zu Hause angekommen und hatte sich aufs Sofa fallen lassen. Vor ihm lag der Zettel mit den Adressen, deren Handschrift er grade veränderte. Er wusste nicht, ob Sirius oder sein Vater je etwas Handschriftliches von Snape in den Händen gehabt hatten und ihn daran erkennen würden, aber allein die Möglichkeit war ihm ein zu großes Risiko.

Anschließend klopfte er an die Tür seines Nachbarn. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Sirius inzwischen schon frei hatte. Scheinbar hatte er seinen Paten grade unter der Dusche erwischt, denn Sirius kam mit nassen Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüften an die Tür.

„Nanu. Was führt dich denn zu mir?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Nichts anzügliches", stellte Harry in einem Anflug von Humor fest, was Sirius tatsächlich aus der Fassung brachte.

„Nichts…", murmelte Sirius ehe er mit einem eindeutig animalischen Unterton sagte: „Behaupte so etwas besser nie wieder. Es könnte dir nicht gut bekommen."

Harry aber grinste nur. „Ich dachte du hättest Humor." Dann schob er seinen Paten einfach bei Seite und betrat die Wohnung. „Ich wollte dich und James zu einem Feierabendbierchen einladen. Es gibt doch irgendwo in diesem Land sicher ein gemütliches Muggellokal, wo es gutes Bier gibt, oder?"

Sirius sah ihn verwundert an. „James hat in Moment andere Sorgen, als Bier trinken zu gehen und ehrlich gesagt, mir reicht auch dass, was wir im Kühlschrank haben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und hielt Sirius den Zettel unter die Nase. „Ich werde hier in der Wohnung kein Bier mit dir trinken. Du füllst mich nur wieder ab."

Sirius Blick viel auf den Zettel und seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment. Immerhin hatte Harry die Bemerkung Todesser und Versteck noch hinzugefügt.

Direkt aussprechen wollte er seinen eigentlichen Grund nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob man nicht auch Sirius Wohnung überwachte und im welchen Umfang das möglich war. Allerdings musste er sich selbst gesehen, wohl wirklich langsam Paranoid zu werden.

„Ok, ok. Du hast mich erwischt", sagte Sirius, trotz allem leicht verwundert. „Und James können wir ja mal fragen. Etwas Ablenkung schadet ihm sicherlich nicht."

Zehn Minuten später standen sie in Goderic's Hollow und wurden von einer wirklich überraschten Lily reingelassen, die den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm hatte.

Sirius grinste bei dem Anblick und nahm das Kind sofort zu sich, um ihn zu knuddeln. Harry wurde dabei richtig warm ums Herz und ganz offensichtlich schien er einen Sehnsüchtigen Blick bekommen zu haben denn Lily meinte: „Sie vermissen ihren Sohn, nicht wahr?"

Harry war davon für einen Moment vollkommen überrascht ehe er dann schnell nickte. „Es ist für sie zu Hause aber viel sicherer. Ich könnte mich nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn sie hier wären."

„Nur zu verständlich", stellte sein Vater fest, der aus der Küche kam. „Aber was verschafft mir die Ehre, eures Besuchs?"

Harry zog hier gleich den Zettel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn seinem Vater. „Ich dachte wir gehen ein Bierchen trinken. Das heißt, wenn deine Frau dich lässt. Allerdings würde ich gern mal ein richtiges Bier trinken. In diesem Land gibt es doch sicher ein Muggellokal wo es das gibt."

Der Blick von Lily Potter nahm deutlich besorgte Züge an und eine kleine Spur Misstrauen war darin auch zu erkennen, allerdings zeigte James ihr dann den Zettel und sie schien es zu verstehen.

„Also… wenn du es möchtest… meinetwegen kannst du gehen", sagte sie schließlich, auch wenn sie ihre Sorge nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Etwas das Harry in der Seele wehtat. Gern hätte er seine Mutter in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass er eher sterben würde, als zuzulassen, dass ein Todesser seinem Vater ein Haar krümmte. Doch das Aufsehen, das er auf diese Weise erregte wollte er nicht. Er konnte keinen Orden gebrauchen, der ihm bei jedem Schritt auf die Finger sah und seine Methoden kritisierte.

„Nein", sagte James und Harry war überrascht. „Die beiden können ruhig allein gehen. Sirius kann ihm ja das Bier aus dem irischen Pub zeigen, in dem wir meinen Junggesellenabschied gefeiert haben. Vielleicht ist das ja nach seinem Geschmack."

Nun runzelte auch Sirius kurz die Stirn, ehe er nickte. „Gute Idee. Da war ich schon lang nicht mehr."

„Noch ein Grund dahin zu gehen und ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass es ihm dort gefällt", stellte sein Vater fest und reichte Harry den Zettel zurück mit einem Blick der eindeutig sagte, halt einfach den Mund und sag ja.

„Ähm… also gut. Ich gebe mich da ganz in eure Hand", meinte Harry deswegen auch, fügte aber noch an: „Wenn ich morgen früh zu spät komme, weißt du wo ich abgestürzt bin und wer vermutlich daran Schuld hat."

„Dann zieh ich Sirius das Fell über die Ohren. Wir haben einen Haufen Arbeit vor uns", sagte James nur und verabschiedete sich dann, während er Harry zu sich auf den Arm nahm. „Viel Spaß ihr zwei."

Harry verabschiedete sich noch von seiner Muter und folgte Sirius aus dem Haus und zu einer Stelle von der sie ungesehen disapparieren konnten. Hierbei übernahm Sirius die Führung und als Harry das hinter sich hatte, musste er erkennen, dass er keineswegs in Irland war. Sie waren eindeutig in Schottland. Genau genommen standen sie vor den Toren Aberdeens.

„Soso. Hier gibt es also echtes irisches Bier", sagte Harry.

„Wenn du beobachtet wurdest, können die nun lang nach uns suchen", meinte Sirius und führte Harry in einen Pub der nicht weit vom Standrand entfernt lag.

„Ich nehme an James kommt auch noch?"

„Ja. Er ist in zehn Minuten hier", meinte Sirius und bestellte ihnen bei der Bedienung drei Bier. Dann warteten sie.

Harry verbot sich das Grinsen darüber, dass sein Vater den Umhang nutzen würde um ungesehen aus dem Haus zu kommen. Stattdessen überlegte genau, was er den beiden wollte und was nicht und ging schon mal ein paar Möglichkeiten durch den Todesser festzusetzen und Stephanies Vater zu befreien. Vor allem bei letzterem würden sie noch mindestens einen dritten Mann brauchen. Sonst war das eine viel zu gefährliche Angelegenheit.

Schließlich, kurz bevor die von Sirius anberaumten zehn Minuten um waren, betrat James Potter das Lokal und setze sich zu ihnen.

„Was verdächtiges bemerkt?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein. Aber die wären auch ziemlich doof, wenn sie direkt vor dem Haus disapparieren würden, um euch zu folgen", stellte James fest.

„Und du denkst die wissen nicht, wo du deinen Junggesellenabschied gefeiert hast?" erkundigte Harry sich.

James grinste leicht. „Wir haben ihn zwei Mal gefeiert. Einmal in Nordirland in einem irischen Pub. Aber dort haben uns schon nach zehn Minuten die Todesser überrascht. Das war also kein richtiger Abschied. Deswegen haben wir ein paar Tage später hier noch mal gefeiert und festgestellt, dass wird das in Irland einfach streichen. Außerdem habe ich diese Party nie erwähnt und ich denke nicht, dass ich da schon überwacht wurde. Wir dürften hier relativ sicher sein."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", stellte Harry fest, ehe er sich räusperte. „Fangen wir lieber an, ehe wir doch noch überrascht werden."

„Ja fangen wir an, indem du erzählst wie du an diese Infos gekommen bist, oder sollten wir das besser nicht wissen?", fragte Sirius und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, ebenso wie sein Vater.

Harry schwieg einen Moment. Natürlich hatte er diese Frage erwartet. Auch er hätte es an ihrer Stelle sofort wissen wollen, doch die Antwort war schließlich alles andere als einfach. „Sagen wir einfach, ich habe einen lukrativen Deal abgeschlossen, der uns in Zukunft vielleicht auch noch das ein oder andere Mal zu Gute kommen wird."

Die beiden Männer, die in diese Zeit gehören, sahen sich kurz an, ehe James feststellte: „Du hast einen Todesser davon überzeugt die Seiten zu wechseln. Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihm trauen kannst?"

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm nicht gut bekommt, wenn er versucht mich zu hintergehen. Ganz verrückt bin ich ja auch nicht", sagte Harry und erzählte den beiden dann alles, was er noch über den Todesser und das Versteck wusste.

„Das wird schwer", stellte Sirius fest. „Wir müssen ihn schnappen und schnellstmöglich zum Reden bringen damit wir auch offiziell die Informationen über das Versteck haben können. Sonst wirft das zu viele Fragen auf. Außerdem müssen wir das so gut wie möglich unter uns lassen, denn es gibt mehr als genug Spione im Ministerium. Die Nachricht über die Gefangennahme dürfte Voldemort recht schnell erreichen."

„Die Gefangennahme selbst ist das Problem. Wir brauchen Beweise, die ihn belasten sonst haben wir nicht mal einen Grund für die Verhaftung. Außerdem sollten es Beweise sein, die so stichfest sind, dass wir den Kerl nicht wieder laufen lassen müssen", bemerkte James.

„Was ist mit eurer Freundin bei den Unsäglichen. Kann die da nicht was arrangieren?" fragte Harry.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie so was tut, ohne dass es ein Plan von unseren Freunden ist", sagte James. „Aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen mal dazu befragen. Eine alternative sollte aber dennoch her."

So wurde in der nächsten Stunde geplant und abgesprochen. Neben der begründeten Verhaftung stellte die Befragung den zweiten Knackpunkt da. Keiner von ihnen hatte bislang etwas mit Empathen zu tun gehabt doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass die sich nicht so einfach überzeugen ließen, jemanden zu verraten. Viel mehr begannen sie selbst ein Spiel mit den Beamten und brachten diese häufig dazu die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„Wir müssen das also auf jeden Fall zu zweit machen und das mit jemandem, den wir einweihen können", sagte Sirius.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte James deutlich allarmiert.

„Seine Aussage frisieren. Wir verhören ihn ein Stündchen und dann wird er etwas unterschreiben, dass er so nie gesagt hat. Vor dem Gamott wird man zwei Auroren sehr viel mehr glauben schenken, als einem Todesser. Nur dazu muss noch jemand eingeweiht werden", erklärte Sirius.

„Riskant. Viel zu riskant", stellte Harry fest. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee. Allerdings, da der Typ ein Empath ist, wäre es zu riskant euch das jetzt schon im Vorfeld zu erzählen. Er könnte spüren, dass wir etwas planen."

„Du willst also, dass wir dir vertrauen", sagte James.

„Ja. Darum bitte ich. Vertraut mir darin einfach. Er wird reden und sobald er das getan hat, müssen wir sofort zuschlagen. Das muss Hand in Hand gehen und dazu brauchen wir auf jeden Fall Hilfe.

Einer von euch muss die Befragung durchführen, damit auch ja die richtigen Fragen gestellt werden und zu zweit diese Befreiung durchzuziehen ist einfach zu wahnsinnig und ich würde Remus ungern damit hinein ziehen. Außerdem brauchen wir jemanden bei Mrs. Wright. Wenn wir ihren Vater da raus geholt haben, ist es wahrscheinlich dass die Todesser die als Gefahrenquelle ansehen und ausschalten wollen.

Es muss jemand da sein, der sie beschützt, notfalls auch in Sicherheit bringt", erklärte Harry.

Dem stimmten sowohl Sirius als auch James zu und beide versicherten auch dafür zu sorgen, dass es einen sicheren Ort gab.

Es war schließlich kurz vor Mitternacht als man sich trennte und nach Hause ging, jeder in andere Gedanken vertieft und sich fragend ob das auch alles gut gehen würde.

Vor allem Harry war in Sorge, denn an ihm würde letztendlich alles hängen. Sein Plan war es, dem Mann ein Wahrheitsserum unter zu jubeln. Ein anderes als das Veritaserum. Etwas das nicht so lang brauchte, jedoch ähnlich wirkte und möglichst unauffällig war. Nur dazu würde er sich erneut hinter den Kessel stellen müssen, denn auch wenn er jetzt einen Meister der Tränke auf seiner Seite hatte, wollte er nicht das Geringste Risiko eingehen, dass ihr Plan aufflog. So eigenbrötlerisch, verrückt und überheblich das auch klingen mochte, in seinen Augen war das Risiko aufzufliegen geringer. Außerdem wusste er genau woran es gelegen hatte, wenn dieser Plan schief ging.


	24. Kapitel 24

24. Das Ende einer Reise?

Während Harry sich auf den Trank konzentrierte, versuchte Sirius Dorcas Meadowes davon zu überzeugen ihnen zu helfen. Sie hatten im Nachhinein befunden, dass es nicht gut wäre, würde sich die Unsägliche länger als für einen Guten-Morgen-Gruß nötig mit James unterhalten. Sicherlich schien auch Sirius unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Von ihm war allerdings bereits bekannt, dass er ein Auge auf die Unsägliche geworfen hatte. So tarnte er diese Kontaktaufnahme einfach als intensiven Flirtversuch.

James weihte unterdessen Frank Longbottom ein. Er würde den Befreiungstrupp verstärken und da er am unverdächtigsten war, fiel ihm auch die Aufgabe zu die Umgebung des Verstecks unter die Lupe zu nehmen und heraus zu finden was sie erwarten würde. Das war allerdings nicht sonderlich viel.

Das Versteck war ein abgelegener verlassener Bauernhof etwas außerhalb eines walisischen Dorfes. Es gab ein paar einfache Schutzzauber die darauf schließen ließen, dass die Todesser entweder gnadenlos dumm oder sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher waren. Es würde kein Problem darstellen die Zauber schnell aufzuheben. Das Überwältigen der Gegner würde der schwerere Teil dieser Mission werden. Doch auch Frank war, genau wie Harrys Vater, der Meinung, dass es noch gefährlicher sein würde noch mehr Leute einzuweihen. Außerdem hatte Frank auf seinen Beobachtungen nie mehr als vier Todesser zu sehen bekommen und auch Überprüfungszauber hatte ergeben, dass insgesamt nur fünf Personen in dem Haus waren und eine davon war die Geisel.

Am Tag der Durchführung der Rettung war Harry sehr nervös. Die ganze Nacht hatte er von Fehlschlägen in allen Variationen geträumt. Der Todesser war kein einfacher Gegner, schon bei seiner Verhaftung konnte einiges schief gehen. Dann war da der Trank, von dem Harry sich zwar sicher war, dass er ihn korrekt hergestellt hatte, den Todesser allerdings dazu zu bringen ihn zu trinken war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Nur ohne Trank würde der Mann sicherlich kaum reden. Auch ihre Befreiungsaktion war ein Risikofaktor. Sie mussten die Todesser alle beschäftigen, damit keiner von ihnen die Geisel wegbrachte oder gar tötete. Auch ihre eigenen Flüche durften den Mann nicht verletzten.

Wie auf heißen Kohlen saß Harry in seinem Büro. Sein Vater und Frank waren schon am Bauernhof und behielten da alles im Auge. Harry wartete nur noch auf Sirius und den Gefangenen, damit er ihm das Wahrheitsserum unterschieben konnte. Liebend gern hätte Harry dazu Veritaserum benutzt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Zeug was er verwenden wollte, war es geruchs-, geschmacks- und farblos. Man konnte es in jedes Getränk schütten. Außerdem war es unberechenbar.

Sein Serum dagegen war am Besten für Tee geeignet. Darin fiel die goldgelbe Farbe nicht auf. Allerdings war es nicht ganz so stark wie Veritaserum und nicht absolut sicher. Doch es war einfacher und schneller herzustellen und mit etwas Geschick im Verhör ausreichend. Hoffentlich.

Nur dazu musste Sirius erst einmal zurückkommen. Eigentlich war er schon lange überfällig. Eine einfache Verhaftung konnte nicht so lange dauern wenn alles glatt lief. Der Typ sollte Sirius besser nichts getan haben, anderenfalls würde Harry für nichts mehr garantieren können.

Unruhig rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Was in der Akte stand die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Er hatte den ersten Satz zwar gut und gerne schon hundertmal gelesen, aber um ihn zu verstehen reichte es nicht.

Als sich ein Stück Pergament unter die Tür durchquetschte, zuckte Harry heftig zusammen, griff es aber ebenso schnell aus der Luft und breitete es aus.

Es war die erlösende Nachricht. Sirius war zurück. Der Todesser hatte sich zwar gewehrt, war aber nur leicht verletzt und vernehmungsfähig. Sie waren im Verhörraum zwei.

Nun hieß es sich zusammennehmen und nicht sofort losstürmen. Harry hatte bei Sirius Aufbruch in allen Verhörräumen die Temperatur gnadenlos hochgeschraubt, damit etwas zu trinken auch wirklich erwünscht war und angenommen wurde. Allerdings würde das keinen Sinn haben, wenn er sofort damit ankam. Nein, er wartete noch zehn Minuten, dann machte er einen Tee fertig und hielt den erstbesten Neuling an, damit er ihn in den Verhörraum brachte, unverzüglich.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, machte Harry sich auch auf den Weg zu dem Bauernhof. Sirius würde seinem Vater über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mitteilen, wenn sie Erfolg gehabt hatten.

Doch auch das sollte sich noch hinziehen. Die drei Auroren hockten währenddessen im Gebüsch und unterhielten sich flüsternd. Natürlich war dieser Überfall das Thema und zu Harrys Leidwesen auch Gefahrenquellen.

„Was habt ihr euch eigentlich ausgedacht was wir machen wenn er der Unnennbare auftaucht?", erkundigte sich Frank beiläufig und sein Vater meinte: „Hör auf mit dem Mist. Sollte er auftauchen sind wir praktisch erledigt. Daran will ich lieber gar nicht denken."

„Also Rückzug?", fragte Frank.

„Auf jeden Fall", stimmte James Potter zu, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn er auftaucht übernehme ich ihn. Ihr kümmert euch um die anderen Todesser und die Geisel."

Beide Auroren schienen für einen Moment entsetzt, ehe Harrys Vater mit mühsam gedämpfter Stimme sagte: „Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt? Du weißt doch was letztes Mal passiert ist."

„Ja. Ich habe mich ablenken lassen. Das wird mir kein zweites Mal passieren. Außerdem muss ich ihn ja nicht überwältigen, sondern nur beschäftigen und das sollte ich hinbekommen", erklärte Harry. „Mrs. Wright wird keinem von uns je wieder vertrauen wenn wir das hier vermasseln. Also ziehen wir es durch. Egal wer uns da drinnen erwartet."

„Du bist absolut verrückt", stellte Frank fest.

„Das fasst wohl alles zusammen was man mir sonst schon vorgeworfen hat", sagte Harry. „Aber ich bin noch am Leben und kann inzwischen behaupten meistens zu wissen was ich tue."

„Nur ich habe meine Zweifel, dass du es jetzt auch weißt", sagte James Potter, doch eine weitere Diskussion wurde von Sirius Nachricht unterbrochen. Der Todesser hatte ausgepackt ohne wirklich großen Widerstand zu leisten.

„Na dann", sagte Harry und erhob sich vom Waldboden. „Nehmen wir den Laden hoch."

Das sollte aber leichter gesagt sein als getan, nachdem sie die Schutzzauber überwunden hatten. Denn durch irgendeinen anderen versteckten Zauber hatten sich ihre Desillusionszauber aufgelöst und sie waren entdeckt worden ehe sie nahe genug an den Todessern dran waren, um sie schnell und ohne großen Kampf zu schocken.

Aber in genau so einem steckten sie nun. Ein Duell auf Leben und Tod, denn Harry kannte die heute anwesenden Todesser: Rabastan, Rudolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Der vierte dagegen war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Doch das war auch vollkommen unwichtig, denn der ging gerade von Frank geschockt zu Boden, der sich gleichzeitig auch noch mit Rabastan angelegt hatte.

Für Harry stand derweil fest, dass das Schicksal sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun Freunde sein wollten oder Feinde. Einmal lief alles vollkommen glatt und es tauchten keinerlei Probleme auf und zwei Tage später steckte er bis zum Hals fest. So auch jetzt. Erst diese verfluchte Brosche, dann Remus Freundin und nun auch noch Bellatrix Lestrange. Denn diese hatte sich ihn als Duellgegner ausgesucht und demonstrierte dem Zeitreisenden gerade, dass sie auch ohne Haft in Askaban sehr gefährlich war.

Trotz reisfester Kleidung hatte Harry schon einige Wunden davon getragen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihre Künste in schwarzer Magie nicht zu verachten waren. Alles was noch fehlte war eine ordentliche Portion Macht, dann würde dieses Duell den Charakter des finalen Kampfes mit Voldemort bekommen.

Flüche schlugen krachend in die Wände des alten Hauses, Steine und Holz splitterten. Andere wiederum wurden geblockt oder brachten magische Schilde zum Knistern.

Auch Harry sparte nicht mit seinem Wissen aus dem dunklen Bereich der Magie. Er mochte Lestrange in seiner Zeit vielleicht getötet haben, doch seine Wut auf die Frau war ungebrochen. Sie würde ihm alles nehmen was ihm neben seinen Eltern etwas bedeutete. Sie würde zuerst Sirius und später auch Remus töten. Das konnte, würde und wollte Harry nicht zulassen.

Au dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Harry wie Frank zu Boden ging und musste im nächsten Moment einem Fluch von Rudolphus ausweichen.

„Der gehört mir. Kümmere dich um Potter!", schrie Bellatrix und nahm Harry noch mehr in die Zange, während nun sein Vater auch in Bedrängnis geriet. Ein Umstand der Harrys Wut noch weiter anstachelte und ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Brust verursachte.

Lesranges Grinsen wurde aber nur noch breiter. Sie schien wirklich Freude daran zu haben sich mit einem mächtigen Gegner zu duellieren, denn auch ihre Flüche wurden aggressiver und kamen nur noch aus dem Bereich der dunklen Magie.

Hinter Harry wurde James Potter gerade entwaffnet, schaffte, es aber einem Fluch auszuweichen und den Stab von Frank Longbottom in die Finger zu bekommen. Harry reichte es aber entgültig. Er musste dieses Spiel beenden ehe ein Unglück geschah. Also sammelte er sich und legte seine ganze Kraft in den nächsten Fluch. Es war ihm schon einmal gelungen ihr Schild zu zerfetzen. Damals allerdings war er gepackt von einer unbändigen Wut auf Remus sinnlosen Tod und hatte einen mächtigen dunklen Fluch verwendet.

Das verkniff er sich jetzt. Doch auch sein Schockzauber riss die Frau von den Füßen und warf sie hart gegen die nächste Wand. Regungslos sackte sie daran zu Boden und Harry wandte sich augenblicklich zu seinem Vater um und jagte Rabastan ebenfalls einen Fluch auf den Hals der ihn gnadenlos überraschte und von den Füßen ins Land der Träume riss.

Rudolphus war danach eine Kleinigkeit. Ihnen beiden war er hoffnungslos unterlegen und so ging er auch kurz danach ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry seinem Vater die Hand reichend um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen.

„Ein paar angeknackste Rippen. Nichts was nicht wieder in Ordnung kommt. Was ist mit dir?", antwortete James Potter.

„Nichts was mich umhaut", sagte Harry und trat zu Frank um ihn kurz zu untersuchen. Doch er war nur ohnmächtig. Etwas, das Harry mit einem knappen Enervate wieder in Ordnung brachte.

„Was…?", murmelte Frank und setze sich mühsam auf.

„Sie haben dich k.o. geschlagen. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben sie geschnappt. Die Frau wird aber wohl erst einmal einen Heiler brauchen", sagte Harry dem Mann aufhelfend.

„Bellatrix braucht keinen Heiler mehr", kam es von James und Harry sah sich um. Reichlich Blut bedeckte inzwischen den Boden um ihren Kopf und dabei kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Avada wirklich die sauberste Lösung war, als sonst irgendeine Art jemanden umzubringen.

Beim letzen Mal war es auch ein Duell auf Leben und Tod gewesen. Nur damals hatte auch um Harry herum der letzte Kampf getobt und er hatte hinterher niemandem Rechenschaft darüber ablegen müssen wer durch seine Hand auf welche Weise ums Leben gekommen war. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt, wen, außer Voldemort, er noch auf dem Gewissen hatte. Alle waren sie nur erleichtert gewesen, dass es endlich vorüber war.

Vorsichtig kniete Harry sich neben die Frau und tastete nach ihrer Halsschlagader. Er musste es selbst überprüfen und es war ihm egal wie seltsam das für die beiden Männer mit rein magischer Erziehung aussehen musste. Finden konnte Harry nichts. Sie war eindeutig tot.

Einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen, aber nicht weil er irgendwie verzweifelt war. Vielmehr weil sich bei ihm nicht mal ein Hauch von Bedauern einstellte. Es war ihm egal, dass Lestrage tot war. Zwar hatte er geplant sie, ihren Mann und ihren Schwager nach Askaban zu bringen, so wie es in seiner Zeit auch gewesen war. Doch er bedauerte nicht, dass sie durch seinen Fluch gestorben war und irgendwie machte ihm das Angst.

Doch darüber konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Also riss er sich zusammen und sah hoch zu seinem Vater, der ihn, ebenso wie Frank Longbottom besorgt beobachtete. „Wir sollten uns endlich um Mr. Wright kümmern. Er muss sicher ins St. Mungo und dann sollten wir ihn und seine Tochter in Sicherheit bringen."

Die beiden Auroren warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu der so ziemlich alles sagen konnte. Dann sagte Harry Vater: „Gut. Mach du das.

Wir bringen die Gefangenen in die Kerker und ich gehe anschließend Remus alarmieren.

Frank kann in der Zeit mit ein paar Kollegen herkommen, die hier aufräumen. Sieh zu dass du schnell wieder im Ministerium bist, um deinen Bericht zu schreiben."

Harry nickte nur.

Mr. Wright war augenscheinlich in einem furchtbaren Zustand. Er konnte sich kaum allein auf den Beinen halten, hatte viele Blutergüsse und vermutlich auch einige Knochenbrüche. Dennoch lag seine einzige Sorge bei seinen Kindern und es fiel Harry nicht leicht dem Mann erklären zu müssen, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr am Leben war.

Zwanzig Minuten später tauchten Remus und Mrs. Wright im Krankenhaus auf und die junge Frau war sichtlich überglücklich ihren Vater in den Arm nehmen zu können. Remus dagegen wirkte etwas genickt.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry zu ihm tretend.

Remus sah ihn kurz an und lächelte dann. „Ja. Alles o.k. Wenn wir hier raus sind, gehst du besser ins Ministerium und schreibst deinen Bericht. Bei Todesfällen hat Crouch die lieber gestern als heute auf seinem Schreibtisch."

Harry musterte ihn einen Moment lang ehe er nickte. Es war irgendwie verständlich, dass man ihm nicht sagen würde, wo die beiden versteckt werden sollten. Jeder Mitwisser war ein potentielles Risiko.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später war die befreite Geisel versorgt und Harry stellte nur die nötigsten Fragen. Er brauchte eine kurze Zusammenfassung darüber, wie es zu der Entführung gekommen war und was man ihm alles angetan hatte. Dann begleitete er Vater, Tochter und Remus noch hinaus, wo es dann Letzterer übernahm zu erklären, dass er sie in Sicherheit bringen würde. Harry beschränkte sich lediglich darauf zu bestätigen, dass dies alles so seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Wenig später war Harry dann im Ministerium, wo es sich offensichtlich bereits herum gesprochen hatte was geschehen war. Darüber frustriert stellte Harry fest, dass das Ministerium schlimmer war als Hogwarts, wenn es um Klatsch ging. Wie er so etwas hasste. Deswegen zog er sich auch schnell in sein Büro zurück, brühte sich einen Tee auf und begann mit seinem Bericht. Währendessen musste er aber immer wieder darüber nachdenken, wie gleichgültig ihm dieser Tod war und warum das so war.

Lag es an seiner Erfahrung die er bereits mit Lestrange gemacht hatte? Lag es daran was sie ihm in seiner Zeit angetan hatte? Oder lag es vielleicht doch an der dunklen Magie? War er ihr doch nicht so gewachsen wie er es gern wäre?

Letzteres ließ sich beheben. Er musste sie nur weniger benutzen, am besten gar nicht mehr. Lag es aber an Lestrange und seiner Vergangenheit mit ihr, dürfte so etwas nicht wieder geschehen. Viele Todesser hatten ihm zwar wehgetan, aber der einzig andere, der in seinen Augen noch eine harte Strafe verdient hatte war hier ein Baby. Gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Er konnte Draco Malfoy noch nicht dafür bestrafen, dass er Ginny auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Das Zuklappen der Bürotür ließ Harry aufsehen. Sein Vater und sein Pate waren herein gekommen und Sirius musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Hör auf dich zu grämen", sagte er schließlich. „Bellas Tod ist tragisch, aber auch nicht wirklich ein Verlust."

Harry konnte im ersten Moment nicht anderes als die Stirn zu runzeln. Er war gerade zu tief in den Gedanken an seine Ginny versunken und der Erkenntnis, dass sie noch gar nicht lebte. Erst in zwei Monaten würde sie das Licht der Welt erblicken.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist eine geborene Black. Sie war meine Cousine", sagte Sirius und setze sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Sie hat das Gesetz der Reinblütigkeit immer treu befolgt und diesen Lestrange geheiratet. Ich bezweifele aber, dass sie ihn wirklich geliebt hat, sonst hätten die beiden schon längst Kinder. Alles was Bella je wirklich geliebt hat, war schwarze Magie und sie war verrückt nach Voldemort. Er verkörperte für sie die lebendig gewordene schwarze Magie. Sie hätte alles für ihn getan. Es ist also kein großer Verlust. Außerdem war es ein Unfall. Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und wünschte sich, dass das alles hier vorbei war. Dass er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte und zurück in seiner Zeit war. Dann müsste er sich mit diesem ganzen Mist nicht mehr herum schlagen. Er müsste sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, welches Handeln seinerseits was für Konsequenzen nach sich zog und welche Menschen noch durch seine Hand sterben würden. Er würde sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, was er alles getan hatte und danach sehnte er sich: einfach vergessen.

Harry seufzte einmal tief und riss sich dann zusammen. Nicht mehr ganz ein halbes Jahr. Knappe 5 Monate noch und sein Wunsch würde sich erfüllen. Er hatte schon so viel durchgestanden, das würde er auch durchstehen.

„Ich bringe Moody schnell meinen Bericht. Ist deiner schon fertig James?", fragte Harry.

„Noch nicht. Aber gib ihn ruhig schon ab. Crouch rutscht sicher schon nervös auf seinem Sessel herum, um zu erfahren was geschehen ist. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht hier war um uns persönlich auszuquetschen", sagte sein Vater.

Der Rest des Tages verging dann ruhig. Kein Wunder, Moody hatte ihm den Rest des Tages frei gegeben. Er musste wohl ziemlich erbärmlich aussehen, aber gut. So kam wenigstens keiner auf dumme Gedanken. Zumindest dachte er das, doch es war schon geschehen.

James Potter, Sirius Black und Alastor Moody diskutierten eine halbe Stunde nachdem Harry verschwunden war auf einem Spaziergang darüber, was mit dem Kollegen aus Amerika nicht stimmen könnte.

War sein Verhalten wieder einmal auf etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit zurück zu führen? Immerhin war das schon vorher passiert und von Dorcas wusste der Orden inzwischen, dass die Unsäglichen ihn als psychisch labil einstuften. Er war in ihren Augen sogar ein gefährlicher Gegner. Allerdings hatte Crouch sich aus Amerika wohl eine Bestätigung geben lassen, dass Evans geistig völlig gesund war, egal wie viel er schon erlebt hatte. Deswegen würde er auch nicht überwacht, zumindest soweit es Dorcas wusste.

Dann gab es aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Evans war möglicherweise ein Anhänger, der nun einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hatte und sich nun vor seinem Herren fürchtete. Denn für den war Bellatrix Lestrange irgendwie etwas Besonderes gewesen, soweit sie das wussten. Vermutlich weil sie ähnlich verrückt war wie er.

Harry hatte es sich zu Hause inzwischen gemütlich gemacht und vertrieb seine trüben Gedanken damit, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er plante seine nächsten Ausflüge, um schnellstmöglich diese Brosche zu finden, wurde dann aber von der Klingel an der Haustür unterbrochen. Schnell verstaute Harry die Unterlagen wieder in der Küche und sah dann nach wer ihn besuchte.

„Mr. Lupin", stellte er überrascht fest und ließ den Mann dann herein kommen.

„Ich will Sie nicht lange belästigen, Sir. Ich möchte nur meine restlichen Kleider abholen, wenn es gerade nicht stört", sagte Lupin, was Harry sofort misstrauisch machte und erfolgreich jeden trüben Gedanken aus seinem Kopf wischte.

„Sie belästigen mich doch nicht", sagte Harry. „Außerdem sind es Ihre Sachen. Aber wollen wir nicht erst einen Tee trinken?"

Remus lächelte gequält, nahm die Einladung aber an und im Gespräch fand Harry dann heraus, dass Mr. Wright herausgefunden hatte, dass er der Werwolf war der sich an seine Tochter heran gemacht hatte und er hatte Remus deutlich gesagt was er davon hielt. Nämlich gar nichts. Folglich hatte Remus das Weite gesucht, auch wenn Stephanie Wright ihren Vater zu Recht gewiesen und Remus gebeten hatte zu bleiben.

„Und wo wollen Sie jetzt hin?", fragte Harry besorgt. Remus schien diese Zurückweisung doch ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben, obwohl er Harry einmal erzählt hatte, dass er damit klar kam. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte und durch den Orden gab es genug Menschen die ihn durchaus respektierten.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Aber irgendwo finde ich schon etwas Günstiges", erklärte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ist Sirius etwa sauer, weil Sie nichts von ihrer Freundin gesagt haben?", erkundigte Harry sich, das allerdings nicht wirklich ernst meinend. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius deswegen sauer war. Wenn doch, würde er sich seinen Paten aber wohl mal zur Brust nehmen. Irgendwie.

„Nein", sagte Remus. „Er hat mich sogar gefragt ob ich nicht wieder einziehen will. Aber, ach ich will Sie damit nicht belasten. Sie haben genug einige Sorgen."

„Mr. Lupin, ich beschäftige mich lieber mit den Sorgen anderer als mit meinen eigenen, denn das führt im Moment zu keiner Lösung. Also, wo liegt das Problem."

Remus seufzte. „Ich hätte ständig das Gefühl, dass sie mir misstrauen. Das will ich vermeiden, denn sie tun es nicht. Außerdem wird es wohl an der Zeit, dass ich endlich etwas Eigenes finde."

Harry nickte leicht: „Aber denken Sie, dass eine Hotel oder so was das Richtige ist?"

„Eine Wohnung kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht leisen. Das wird auch so schon haarig solange ich keine Arbeit habe", erklärte Remus.

„Bleiben Sie doch hier, bis Sie Arbeit haben", schlug Harry spontan vor und wurde dafür mit einem verwunderten Blick von Lupin bedacht.

„Sie wissen, dass ich nichts gegen Ihresgleichen habe und ich denke wir beide werden gut miteinander auskommen. Außerdem bin ich praktisch den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit. Es wäre beinahe so als würden Sie allein leben und dennoch haben Sie den Vorteil den höchsten Schutz des Ministeriums genießen zu können, zusätzlich zu meinen eigenen Schutzzaubern. Hier kommt niemand herein, der es nicht auch soll", erklärte Harry.

„Ich bin mir da nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist. Sie könnten ziemlich ins Licht der Todesser rücken. Voldemort hat großes Interesse daran Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen", bemerkte Remus.

„Ich denke, ich kann kaum noch mehr in den Fokus von diesem Tyrannen geraten, nachdem ich mich mit ihm angelegt habe. Außerdem haben Sie gerade noch einen Grund genannt, warum Sie hier bleiben sollten. Hier kommt kein Todesser an Sie heran um Sie zu beeinflussen", antwortete Harry.

„Aber das Ministerium wird das kaum dulden", sagte Remus.

„Ihre Regierung bekommt von mir Geld für diese Wohnung. Ich habe sie also praktisch gemietet. Also ist es auch meine Sache wem ich das zweite Schlafzimmer anbiete. Und wenn Mr. Crouch damit ein Problem hat, werde ich ihm erzählen, was ich davon halte, wie diese Regierung mit Werwölfen umgeht. Denn bei uns kommt kaum ein Werwolf auf die Idee so einem Verrückten wie Voldemort zu folgen, denn er könnte ihnen nichts bieten was sie nicht auch von unserer Regierung bekommen können", erklärte Harry und ließ deutlich hören, dass er es ernst meinte.

Remus seufzte tief. Es war nicht so, dass er hier nicht einziehen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war für dieses Angebot wirklich dankbar, denn er war schlichtweg abgebrannt. Keinen einzigen Knut hatte er mehr.

Zudem fand er dieses Angebot überaus interessant, weil er so vielleicht endlich heraus bekam, woher dieser Geruch ihm so bekannt vorkam. Vor allem wenn er sich hier einmal alleine umsehen konnte. Dennoch sträubte er sich dagegen und Schuld daran war Dumbledore.

Der hatte nämlich deutlich gemacht, dass er von Remus Verhalten enttäuscht war und Zweifel an seiner Loyalität hatte. Denn auf Vertrauen basierte die ganze Arbeit des Ordens. Er wollte Remus so zu einem Vertrauensbeweis zwingen.

Einen Beweis, den weder James noch Sirius von ihm verlangt hatten. Beide hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm nach wie vor vertrauten und er einfach nur kommen musste wenn er Probleme hatten. Egal wann und egal womit. Es gäbe nichts weswegen er sich schämen musste.

Jetzt rang Remus mit seinem Gewissen. Gab er Dumbledores Willen nach und damit auch seiner eigenen Neugier,

oder seinem Stolz sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Schon gar nicht von einem alten Mann der vielleicht der Einzige war vor dem Voldemort sich fürchtete, aber deswegen nicht glauben musste, dass jeder sich alles gefallen ließ.

Schließlich gab Remus aber doch nach. Die Alternative wäre gar keinen Schlafplatz zu haben oder sich irgendwo im Wald zu anderen Werwölfen zu verkriechen. Werwölfe, die ihn nicht respektieren würden weil man ihm ansah, dass er unter Menschen aufgewachsen war und sich darum bemühte wie sie zu leben.

Harry war darüber erleichtert und genoss die nächsten Tage trotz der vielen Arbeit. Immerhin musste er sich keine Sorgen darum machen wo Remus untergekommen war. Denn Harry war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass sich nicht mehr alles so entwickeln würde wie er es kannte. Dennoch blieb sein Ziel das gleiche: Voldemort vernichten und seine Familie retten. Egal was noch kommen würde.

Das Problem war nur, dass er diese verdammte Brosche noch immer nicht gefunden hatte. Zwar war die Anzahl der Kinderheime aus den Dreißigern klein, aber die Gebäude dafür groß und jeder Raum wollte durchsucht werden. Keines konnte Harry ausschließen, denn die Umgebung des Heims hätte sich in den letzen Jahrzehnten verändern können, ebenso wie man das Heim hätte umbauen können und das alles nachzuforschen würde ebensoviel zeit in Anspruch nehmen wie die Gebäude einfach zu durchsuchen.

Und dann war da auch noch seine Arbeit die er nicht vernachlässigen durfte. Deswegen saß er auch heute, am Freitagnachmittag, im Büro und studierte Akten eines alten Falls. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht so richtig konzentrieren. Er hatte permanent das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Gerade so, als wäre er nicht allein im Büro. Doch weit und breit war niemand da.

Sein Vater war nebenan bei Sirius, soweit er das mitbekommen hatte wurde sein Geburtstag geplant. Oder besser der Geburtstag seines kleinen Ichs. Seine fiktive Identität hatte erst einige Zeit später Geburtstag.

Harry schmiss missmutig die Akte hin und brühte sich einen Tee auf. Wütend darüber, weil er sich selbst offensichtlich nervös machte. Der herrliche Duft von frischem Earl Grey war wirklich etwas Beruhigendes. Da konnte er Remus nur immer wieder Recht geben.

Sich wieder in die Akte vertiefend genoss Harry die Tasse und konnte regelrecht spüren wie er sich entspannte. Mit jedem Schluck wurde er ruhiger und irgendwie müder. Seine Muskeln wurden schwer und ständig fielen im die Augen zu.

„Na? Wie weit bist du?", erkundigte sich sein Vater als er rein kam.

„Fast fertig", sagte Harry die Akte auf den Tisch legend und sich die Augen reibend. Das war nicht normal. Und warum wurde ihm auf einmal so flau im Magen?

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist ziemlich blass?", fragte James.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry beschließend ins Bad zu gehen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel und etwas Wasser, das brauchte er jetzt. Doch kaum auf den Beinen musste er sich gestehen, dass er kaum so weit kommen würde. Er hatte eindeutig Pudding in den Knien und das Büro begann sich zu drehen.

„Bei Merlin, Harry.!", rief sein Vater, doch seine Reaktion kam zu spät. Harry landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Aus der Übelkeit waren richtige Krämpfe geworden und es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Verstand wurde träge und er hatte das Gefühl irgendwer hatte ihm Bleigewichte an die Arme gehängt.

Eine Erlösung versprechende Dunkelheit begann ihn zu sich zu locken und Harry brauchte alle Kraft ihr zu wiederstehen. Sein Vater redete ihm zu, sagte auch immer wieder, dass er nicht ohnmächtig werden sollte, doch das war nicht so einfach.

Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn immer mehr. Dann erregte aber eine Bewegung kurzzeitig seine Aufmerksamkeit und er glaubte im ersten Moment, dass er nun auch noch eine Sinnestäuschung hatte.

Doch es passte zu seinem Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Peter Pettigrew war im Büro. Er war geradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen und packte, nach seinem kurzen Blick zu seinem Vater, irgendetwas in dessen Schreibtisch, ehe er sich praktisch wieder in Luft auflöste. Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, irgendetwas zu seinem Vater zu sagen. Gnadenlos wurde er von der Dunkelheit in die Tiefe gezogen. Er spürte nicht einmal mehr wie sein Vater ihm eine Ohrfeige gab um genau das zu verhindern.


	25. Kapitel 25

25. Verloren?

Harry gelang es nur mühsam aus seiner geistigen Lähmung aufzutauchen. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. Durch jede Faser seines Körpers zog sich ein dumpfer ziehender Schmerz und seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich an als hätte irgendjemand Bleigewichte an sie gehängt.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich von wem er sich dermaßen hatte zurichten lassen, schließlich war Voldemort tot. Dann aber begannen seine kleinen grauen Zellen langsam wieder richtig zu arbeiten und ihm fiel ein wo er war, in welcher Zeit und was zuletzt geschehen war. Die Bilder der Sekunden vor seiner Ohnmacht tauchten aus seinem Geist auf und Wut schäumte in ihm hoch.

Diese kleine verlogene Ratte Pettigrew. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihm das Handwerk gelegt wurde, ehe er alles versaute.

Dann wurde Harry aber erst bewusst, dass es vollkommen dunkel um ihn herum war. Tiefste Schwärze umgab ihn und einen Moment lang fragte Harry sich, ob er vielleicht tot war.

Im nächsten Moment schalt der Zeitreisende sich aber auch schon einen Narren. Im Jenseits gab es sicher Einiges, aber bestimmt keine Schmerzen, egal in welcher Form. Schließlich nahm man seinen Körper nicht mit. Folglich konnte man auch keinen heftigen Muskelkater spüren und demnach konnte er auch nicht tot sein.

„Okay. Schluss mit der Philosophie", rief Harry sich gedanklich zur Ordnung und begann seine Umgebung genauer zu untersuchen. Wo war er und wie kam er hier weg? Das galt es als Erstes heraus zu finden.

Er lag auf weichem Untergrund und fror nicht. Also konnte er nicht mehr im Büro sein. Vermutlich war er im Krankenhaus und demnach lag er in einem Bett. Automatisch stellte sich Groll bei ihm ein. Er mochte weder Krankenstationen noch ganze Krankenhäuser.

Dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war. Zwei Personen waren in der Nähe und unterhielten sich.

„… ihn nicht wenigstens kurz wecken? Ich möchte doch nur ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln."

Es war eindeutig eine Frauenstimme. Sie klang besorgt, aber auch irgendwie vertraut und Harry überkam ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Auf keinen Fall Miss Evans. Wenn Sie wollen, dass Ihr Bruder wieder gesund wird, müssen wir das seinem Körper überlassen. Alles andere könnte schwerwiegende Folgen haben."

Ein Mann hatte das gesagt, vermutlich der Heiler.

„Kann ich ihm sonst irgendwie helfen? Irgendetwas tun um das zu beschleunigen? Es ist wirklich wichtig für mich, dass ich mit ihm rede."

Neben der Verzweifelung die Harry bewusst wurde, fragte er sich, warum diese Frau ihn für ihren Bruder hielt? Henry Evans war ein Einzelkind. Also, was in Merlins Namen ging hier vor?

Harry versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch zunächst wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Aber er schien die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Besucher auf sich zu ziehen.

„Mr. Evans?", wurde er von dem Mann im Raum angesprochen.

Harry sammelte seine Kräfte zusammen. Er wollte erst wissen wer da bei ihm war, ehe er auch nur daran dachte mit einem von ihnen zu reden. Es gelang ihm aber zunächst nur mühsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen.

Im Zimmer war es hell. So hell, dass es etwas dauerte bis er einen Mann hageren Mann mit angegrauten Haaren erkannte, der gerade seinen Zauberstab über ihn bewegte und irgendwelche Zahlen studierte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand seine Mutter. Sie hatte den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm und wirkte irgendwie erleichtert und gleichzeitig nervös und angespannt. „Schön, dass du wieder wach bist Brüderchen", sagte sie und lächelte leicht, während gleichzeitig eindeutig ein Flehen um Stillschweigen in ihren Augen lag.

Harry beunruhigte das sehr, riss sich aber zusammen und lächelte ebenfalls. „Hey Schwesterherz", grüßte er sie leise. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und die Worte kratzten im Hals.

„Mein Name ist Michele Luigiani. Ich bin der Stationsheiler", stellte sich der Mann ihm vor.

Harry nickte nur und versuchte sich dann etwas aufzurichten. Das war es, was er am allermeisten hasste. Die Beten waren unbequem wenn man zu lang in ihnen lag.

Der Heiler griff ihm sofort unter die Arme, stopfte ihm ein Kissen hinter den Rücken und setzte sich dann selbst aufs Bett.

„Erinnern Sie sich, was geschehen ist?", fragte er dann.

Harry warf kurz seiner Mutter einen Blick zu, ehe er nickte. „Ich bin zusammengebrochen."

„Ja. Jemand hat Ihnen Farnnelkenkraut unter den Tee gemischt.

In der Heilkunst wird es in sehr geringen Mengen in Salben und Pasten verwendet um Schmerzen zu lindern. In höheren Dosen, aufgebrüht mit Wasser und in Verbindung mit Zucker ist die Wirkung jedoch lebensbedrohlich. Es lähmt Nerven und Muskeln und zersetzt sie. Sie hatten wirklich Glück, dass so schnell Hilfe da war und Sie nicht allein waren."

Harry war im ersten Moment schockiert, dann schloss er aber resigniert die Augen. Er musste Voldemort wirklich gewaltig auf die Füße getreten sein. Wusste der dunkle Lord vielleicht sogar schon, dass er auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen war? Hoffentlich nicht, anderenfalls hätte er ein ziemliches Problem.

„Keine Panik, Mr. Evans. Wir haben diese giftige Wirkung neutralisieren können und die Heiltränke wirken.

Es wäre aber sehr hilfreich, wenn wir etwas über Ihre Vorgeschichte wüssten: Allergien und frühere Verletzungen. So könnten wir die Behandlung intensivieren und den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen. Ihre Regierung weigert sich allerdings die Krankenakte auszuhändigen", erklärte der Heiler.

„Geheimhaltung", war das einzige was Harry dazu einfiel. „Soweit ich weiß habe ich auch keine Allergien. Vermeiden Sie es nur mir zu viel Brennnesselkraut zu geben, egal in welcher Form. Ich werde leicht reizbar wenn die Dosis zu hoch ist."

Es war eine Kleinigkeit die nach dem Endkampf ans Licht gekommen war. Tränke oder Pasten mit Brennnesselkraut waren für einen geschundenen Körper die schonendste Heilmethode.

In Überdosierung wurde er allerdings zu einer Furie wenn ihm einer auch nur irgendwie ansatzweise krumm kam. Die Heiler damals hatten Glück gehabt, dass diese Wirkung zwei Tage nach dem Endkampf aufgetreten war. Er war zu geschwächt gewesen, um sich gegen vier ausgewachsene und kräftige Männer zur Wehr zu setzen, nachdem sie ihn entwaffnet hatten. Aber jetzt, in einigermaßen guter Verfassung, war er eine unberechenbare tickende Bombe.

„Gut. Dann werde ich für Sie einfach keine Krankenakte anlegen", erklärte der Heiler und ließ Harry mit seiner Mutter allein, nachdem der Zeitreisende erklärt hatte nichts mehr zu brauchen.

Dann wartete er noch, bis der Heiler verschwunden war und beobachtete kurz wie Lily die Hände des kleinen Harry beschäftigte, während sie bei ihm auf dem Bett saß.

„Meine Schwester also", sagte Harry schließlich und seine Mutter sah auf. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen eine Schwester haben, aber ich würde schon gern den Grund dafür wissen."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass die Heiler wissen, dass ich die Frau von James Potter bin", sagte Lily leise.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Warum denn das?", Harry überkam das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben und auch das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Weil… sie James für den Attentäter halten", flüsterte Lily deutlich den Tränen nahe. „Sie haben das Kraut in seinem Schreibtisch gefunden und… ihn gestern nach Askaban gebracht. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer auf die Idee kommt ich würde sein Werk vollenden wollen."

Harry gefror bei diesen Worten das Blut in den Adern.

Sein Vater. In Askaban. Bei den Dementoren. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das hier war ganz sicher ein Traum und er würde gleich aufwachen.

„Henry bitte", flüsterte Lily flehend. „James würde das nicht tun. Er ist kein Mörder! Und schon gar kein Todesser!

Wir arbeiten gegen Voldemort. Dreimal sind wir ihm schon knapp entkommen und er ist deswegen furchtbar wütend.

Irgendwer will James das alles nur anhängen."

Harry zerriss es das Herz seine Mutter so aufgelöst zu sehen, während in ihm erneut die Wut auf Peter hoch schäumte. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe nicht sofort aus dem Bett zu springen und sich diese Ratte vorzunehmen.

„Wir... wir müssen ihn da heraus holen", fuhr seine Mutter mit zitternder Stimme fort. „Die Dementoren unterstehen Voldemort, auch wenn es das Ministerium nie zugeben würde. Sie sind außer Kontrolle. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass James vor der Nase seiner Schoßtiere sitzt…"

„Niemals", flüsterte Harry. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

„Henry…", begann seine Mutter völlig entsetzt. „Ich schwöre dir, James würde nie…"

Der Zeitreisende legte einen Finger auf die Lippen seiner Mutter und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Dementoren James etwas antun. Niemals. Deswegen gibst du mir jetzt auch meine Kleider."

„Was… was hast du vor?", Seine Mutter war offensichtlich vollkommen überrascht.

„Ich werde mit Crouch reden. Er kennt nicht alle Details und genau das werde ich ändern. Er wird hinterher keine andere Wahl haben als James gehen zu lassen", sagte Harry.

„Du willst aufstehen?"

„Einem Brief wird Crouch nicht glauben", sagte Harry nur und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Leichter Schwindel überfiel ihn und es war nun schon abzusehen, dass er das nicht allzu lange durchstehen würde. Aber hier ging es um seinen Vater, um das Leben seiner Familie. Er würde eher tot umfallen als das Geschehen zu lassen, was seine Mutter prophezeit hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Harry das Ministerium. Er hatte dem Heiler erst damit drohen müssen ihn persönlich zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, wenn James Potter starb. Dass dabei ein knisternder Zauberstab auf die Brust des Heilers gerichtet war, war aber wohl eher das ausschlaggebendere Argument gewesen. Doch das war Harry egal.

Er war jetzt im Ministerium, hatte einen Aufpäppeltrank bekommen und auch ein Schmerzmittel in der Tasche. Die Ratschläge sich nicht zu überanstrengen, würde er aber erst befolgen, wenn sein Vater wieder auf dem Festland war. Weit weg von diesen Biestern.

Im selben Moment wie Harry an Crouchs Bürotür klopfen wollte, wurde diese von innen aufgerissen und ein sichtlich entzürnter Crouch komplimentierte Albus Dumbledore hinaus.

„Nicht einmal Sie können die Beweise gegen James Potter wegdiskutieren. Egal wie groß Ihr Einfluss im Gamott auch sein mag und es spielt auch keine Rolle, dass Sie James Potter als Schüler kannten. Er ist kein Schüler mehr."

Harry beobachtete, wie die Mine von Albus Dumbledore ernst wurde. Aber dann entdeckte er ihn und Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um dem Mann zu bedeuten einfach still zu sein.

„Mr. Evans. Ihnen scheint es doch besser zu gehen, als man mir weiß machen wollte", begrüßte der Schulleiter ihn und so wurde auch Crouch auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich bin erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht", erklärte Harry. „Allerdings hätten mich keine zehn Hippogreife im Krankenhaus halten können, nachdem ich erfahren musste was meinem Kollegen vorgeworfen wird. Unhaltbare Anschuldigungen wie ich feststellen darf, auch wenn die Beweise etwas anderes sagen."

Harry hatte sich auf dem Weg hier her in etwa zurechtgelegt was er sagen wollte. Höflichkeit war wohl das Maß aller Dinge, so sauer er auf Crouch auch war.

„Was soll das heißen, unhaltbare Anschuldigungen. Wir haben das Tatwerkzeug in seinem Schreibtisch gefunden!", platzte der Chef der Auroren heraus.

„Könnten wir das vielleicht in Ihrem Büro besprechen, Sir? Es muss doch nicht jeder hier oben das mitbekommen. Außerdem würde ich mich wirklich gern setzen", bat Harry.

Crouch nickte leicht. „Gut. Ich werde mir die Beweise ansehen", sagte Crouch und fügte ein strenges: „Allein!" hinzu, als Dumbledore Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls wieder im Büro nieder zu lassen.

Als schließlich die Tür geschlossen war, musste Harry erst Crouch musternden Blick über sich ergehen lassen. „Wer war bei Ihnen und hat Ihnen davon berichtet?"

„James Frau und Sie können ihr das nicht übel nehmen. Sie liebt ihren Mann und hat Angst um ihn", sagte Harry.

„Sie müssen nicht alles glauben was man Ihnen erzählt. Die Dementoren stehen absolut unter unserer Kontrolle. Es wird keine ungewollten Hinrichtungen geben", schnappte Crouch.

Harry hätte am liebsten laut gelacht und Crouch eines besseren belehrt. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch so zusammenreißen.

„Es wäre auch ein allzu beunruhigender Gedanke, wenn diese Viecher auf der Seite von Voldemort stünden. Nicht auszudenken was dann alles geschehen könnte", sagte Harry. „Da aber allein die Nähe zu einem dieser Kreaturen einen schon um den Verstand bringen kann, sollten wir uns dem aktuellen Problem zuwenden. Immerhin macht sich ein fälschlicherweise beschuldigter Auror und Familienvater nicht gerade gut auf der Bewerbung zum Zaubereiminister."

Einen Moment lang sah Crouch ihn verwundert an, dann verengten sich dessen Augen. „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

„Menschenkenntnis. Sie sind der Typ Mensch der alles gern unter seiner Kontrolle hat. Sie wollen die Regeln bestimmen und es ist Ihnen zuwider wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie Sie es sich vorstellen. Folglich kann Ihr Ziel nur der Chefsessel sein und in diesem Fall, der Sessel der Ministerin."

Crouch sah ihm kurz tief in die Augen, ehe er sich hinter den Schreibtisch setze und die Hände auf der Tischplatte legend ineinander verschränkte. „Erzählen Sie, warum Sie der Meinung sind, dass Mr. Potter unschuldig ist."

„Nicht erzählen. Ich werde es Ihnen lieber gleich zeigen. Das erspart uns Zeit und mir die Worte", sagte Harry griff dann nach einer der leeren Teetassen auf dem Tisch. Mit einem kurzen Zauber war sie sauber und wenig später schwamm eine silbrige Flüssigkeit darin, die Harry kurz umrührte und dann dazu brachte aufzusteigen.

Die Erinnerung zeigte die letzten Szenen, die Harry vor seiner Ohnmacht wahrgenommen hatte. Zu seinem Leidwesen war nicht gut zu erkennen wie Peter im Büro erschienen war. Es war wohl das Wissen um seine Animagusfähigkeit, dass hier einen Teil der Wahrnehmung beeinflusst hatte. Aus dieser Perspektive sah es eher so aus, als sei er aus dem Nichts erschienen und auch darin wider verschwunden.

Für Harry war in diesem Moment allerdings viel wichtiger, dass man deutlich sah wer es war und dass sich Peter am Schreibtisch seines Vaters zu schaffen machte.

„Reicht Ihnen das als Beweis?", fragte Harry nachdem die Erinnerung wieder in sich zusammengesunken war.

Crouch war blass geworden ehe er die Ministerin zu sich bat, damit diese sich das auch noch einmal ansah.

Diese war zunächst etwas geschockt über Harrys Anwesenheit, doch Crouch ließ sie dazu keine Fragen stellen. Harry musste die Erinnerung noch einmal abspielen.

„Ist das die Lade in der das Kraut gefunden wurde?", erkundigte sich die Ministerin schließlich sichtlich besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete Crouch knapp, der sich inzwischen die entsprechende Akte zur Hand genommen hatte.

„Machen Sie umgehend die Entlassungspapiere fertig", wies die Ministerin an und fünf Minuten später hielt Harry das begehrte Stück Pergament in der Hand, auf dem nach seiner Bitte Sirius und sein Name eingetragen worden waren, als diejenigen, die James Potter abholen würden. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, damit die Todesser nicht mit falschen Papieren Anhänger aus dem Gefängnis holten.

Die Erinnerung war in einer beschworenen Phiole verstaut. Zumindest vorerst.

Im Büro unterhielt sich Sirius mit Dumbledore und Lily, während der kleine Harry dabei war sich an der Robe des alten Mannes hochzuziehen. Doch als Harry eintrat, richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. Sirius musternd, Lily flehend und Dumbledore durchaus neugierig.

„Wie kommen wir nach Askaban?", fragte Harry seinem Paten die Pergamentrolle zuwerfend.

Der Hundeanimagus entrollte mit ungläubiger Miene die Pergamentrolle, während Lily ihm schluchzend um den Hals viel und einen Kuss auf den Mund gab.

Harry war davon so überrumpelt, dass es ihn nicht einmal störte rückwärts gegen die Tür zu stolpern und sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

Sein kleines Ebenbild gluckste aus irgendeinem Grund vergnügt.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Sirius.

Harry atmete noch einmal durch und lächelte seine Mutter an, die ihn nun doch etwas verlegen drein schaute. Dann aber sah er Sirius an.

„Die Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen fürchte ich. Außerdem ist es wohl erst wichtiger James von dieser Gefängnisinsel holen, ehe die Dementoren an seiner Seele zu naschen. Egal wie sehr mir Crouch auch versichern mag, dass diese Bestien noch vom Ministerium kontrolliert werden."

Sirius wirkte noch einen Moment nachdenklich, ehe er nickte und verschwand. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich auf dessen Stuhl zu setzen und sein kleines Ebenbild zu mustern, das inzwischen bei Dumbledore auf dem Schoß saß und an dessen Bart zupfte.

Lily unterdessen studierte die Entlassungspapiere. „Du willst mit nach Askaban fahren?", fragte sie dann erstaunt.

„Ich hab dir versprochen James da heraus zu holen und ich halte meine Versprechen", antwortete Harry.

„Aber die Wirkung der Dementoren wird auf Ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand keine Rücksicht nehmen", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Fühlen Sie sich dem wirklich gewachsen?"

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um meine Gesundheit?", fragte Harry ehrlich verwundert. Er hatte nämlich mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit.

„Jeder Kämpfer für die richtige Seite verdient es, dass man sich Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen macht. Außerdem bin ich nicht unwesentlich Schuld an Ihrem Zustand."

Nun runzelte Harry leicht die Stirn. „Es wäre mir neu, dass Sie mir dieses Kraut untergemischt haben."

„Sie haben meine Schüler beschützt und waren gezwungen sich mit Tom anzulegen. Eine Aufgabe, die eigentlich von Anfang an meine gewesen wäre. Er ist dadurch auf Sie Aufmerksam geworden und empfindet Sie als Bedrohung", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Er wäre so oder so auf mich aufmerksam geworden, denn ich bin hier um ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Früher oder später wäre er also sowieso auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Sie trifft daran keine Schuld", sagte Harry, sich ganz fest darauf konzentrierend, dass es auch so meinte. Nach wie vor fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart des Schulleiters nicht wohl. Er fühlte sich jetzt sogar noch unwohler als sonst, da er zu befürchten hatte, dass der alte Mann ihm auf die Spur kam.

Nüchtern betrachtet war das vielleicht nicht schlimm. Immerhin versuchte er die Zukunft zu retten. Doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore diesen Weg nicht gutheißen würde. Der alte Mann wäre ganz sicher nicht begeistert von dem was er tat und würde ihm womöglich noch dazwischen funken. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Dumbledore niemals gutheißen würde, dass Harry für diesen Zweck auch auf die dunklen Künste zurückgriff.

„Das Boot legt in 30 Minuten ab. Wir brauchen maximal zehn zum Hafen. Also genug Zeit mir zu erklären, was mir an der Geschichte nicht gefällt", sagte Sirius, das Büro wieder betretend.

„Du würdest meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken", sagte Harry und rollte die Phiole über den Tisch. „Deswegen sollst du es dir selbst ansehen."

Keine zwei Minuten später konnte Harry in sprachlose und entsetze Gesichter sehen.

Lily war ganz blass geworden und drückte den kleinen Harry an sich. In Sirius Augen spiegelte sich Wut, aber auch ein kleiner Funke Erkenntnis. Nur der Blick des Schulleiters war nichtssagend. Dafür war er auch der Erste der sprach.

„Ich nehme an Mr. Crouch hat bereits rechtliche Schritte in die Wege geleitet?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt was ich weiß. Nur den Namen des Verdächtigen", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Liebend gern hätte er Crouch zwar noch viel mehr erzählt, doch das hätte einige Schwierigkeiten nach sich gezogen, die er nicht in Kauf nehmen wollte. „Ich gehe davon aus, das Crouch alles notwendige unternimmt."

„Das wird James nicht schmecken", stellte Sirius fest. „Das wird ihm absolut nicht gefallen."

„Ich fürchte, da hast du Recht. Deswegen solltet ihr es ihm nicht gleich auf dem Rückweg erzählen. Gib ihm die Stunde Zeit um sich wieder zu sammeln", sagte Dumbledore.

Sirius nickte nur und sah dann Lily an. „Du solltest nicht nach Hause gehen. Nicht solange niemand bei dir ist. Wenn Peter mitbekommt, dass wir Bescheid wissen, könnte das gefährlich werden."

„Ich werde Lily begleiten. Wir können die Zeit nutzen und uns schon einmal ein paar Gedanken über mögliche Schutzzauber machen", bot Dumbledore sich an und Harrys Mutter war einverstanden. Sie schien immer noch geschockt zu sein von dieser Offenbarung.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte Sirius dann und musterte Harry mit einem kritischen Blick, als dieser sich nur mit etwas Mühe aus dem weichen Stuhl erhob. Doch er behielt jeden Kommentar für sich und holte stattdessen eine angebrochene Tafel Schokolade aus dem Schreibtisch.

Nicht ganz zehn Minuten später war Harry auf einem umgebauten Fischerboot, das sie nach Askaban bringen würde. Als er die wenigen steilen Stufen unter Deck hinter sich gebracht hatte, blieb er zunächst erst überrascht stehen. Zwei große Sofas fanden sich um einen marmorverzierten Tisch, die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, auf dem Boden lag ein smaragdfarbener Teppich.

„Dass nenne ich einen Gefangenentransporter", murmelte er schließlich und ließ sich in die weichen Polster fallen, sofort merkend, dass er allein kaum wieder herauskommen würde. „Wie lange fahren wir?"

„Etwa eine Stunde", antwortete Sirius und setze sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich hoffe für dich, du bist wirklich so stark wie du gerade tust. Das hier wird nämlich kein Spaziergang."

„Mit ein paar Dementoren werde ich schon fertig", sagte Harry möglichst selbstsicher klingend und damit absolut gegen sein wirkliches Gefühl. Denn ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass er seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts keinen Patronus mehr gebraucht hatte. Genau genommen hatte er ihn auch vorher nicht wirklich gebraucht.

Wenn er es mit Dementoren zu tun bekommen hatte, waren immer andere da gewesen, die ihm diese Viecher vom Hals gehalten hatten. Er hatte sich immer auf die Duelle konzentrieren können oder was auch immer gerade anstand. Und in dieser Zeit hatte er ihn auch noch nicht gebraucht.

„Weck mich wenn wir da sind", bat Harry und machte es sich auf dem Sofa so bequem, dass Sirius nicht sah, welche Sorge sich gerade in ihm breit machte. Wie sollte er einen Patronus beschwören? Es gab keine glücklichen Erinnerungen mehr. Sie waren alle mit seinen Freunden gestorben. Außerdem, die Gestalt seines Patronus war die Animagusgestalt seines Vaters. Wenn es ihm wirklich gelang ihn zu beschwören, dann würde er sich doch verraten? So blind konnte Sirius gar nicht sein.

Allzu lange konnte Harry aber nicht über dieses Problem nachdenken. Das Schaukeln des Schiffs und die weiche Couch ließen ihn schnell ins Reich der Träume versinken, wobei an einen erholsamen Schlaf allerdings nicht zu denken war.

Seine Vergangenheit holte sich ein. Er träumte von Ginnys Tod, vom Tode aller die ihm so viel bedeuten. Und je näher sie Askaban kamen, desto mehr mischten sich seine aktuellen Ängste darunter. Kurz bevor Sirius ihn weckte musste er mit ansehen wie seinem Vater und seinem Paten die Seelen ausgesaugt wurden, weil er nicht in der Lage war einen Patronus zu rufen.

„Du siehst ziemlich beschissen aus. Willst du dir das wirklich antun?", fragte Sirius.

Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen und zu beruhigen. „Ich schaffe das", sagte Harry zuversichtlich und schloss einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln und Mut zu machen.

Dann spürte er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist keine Schande schwach zu sein. Jeder hat eine Schwäche. Eine Schande ist es, eine Schwäche nicht zuzugeben", sagte Sirius mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

Harry wurde dabei angenehm warm ums Herz und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Nicht weil Sirius Recht hatte. Gut, er hatte es, aber das war nicht der Grund für Harrys Lächeln. Ohne es zu wissen hatte Sirius Harry gerade klar gemacht, dass er durchaus schöne Erinnerungen besaß. Er hatte seine Eltern kennen gelernt und für ihn war jede Minute die er mit seinen Eltern verbringen durfte, eine schöne Erinnerung. Und er war hier um alles zu ändern. Es gab keinen Grund um Ginny zu trauern. Oder um Ron und Hermine. Sie alle würden wieder bei ihm sein wenn er das hier hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Ich schaffe das", sagte Harry, diesmal auch wirklich überzeugt. Dann runzelte er allerdings leicht die Stirn. „Und du? Du siehst… irgendwie so grün um die Nase aus."

Sirius grinste verkniffen ehe er leicht stöhnte als das Schiff ziemlich ins Schwanken gerat. „Ich bin nicht gerade seetauglich."

Harry nickte verstehend, innerlich schmunzelnd. Dann erhob er sich mit Sirius Hilfe aus dem Sofa und kletterte nach oben.

Ein feuchter kalter Wind zerrte an seinen Sachen sobald er im Freien war und dichter Nebel verhinderte jede Sicht auf die Umgebung. Alles war eine kalte graue Suppe, aus der immer wieder die Gischt der kalten Nordsee spritzte und es wurde immer kühler.

Fünf Minuten lang standen sie hier draußen, in denen Sirius sichtlich mit der Übelkeit kämpfte und Harry die ersten Dementoren spürte. Nicht nur seine Kleider waren schnell feucht und kalt, sondern auch eine innere Kälte ergriff ihn. Dann endlich tauchte aus dem Nichts eine schwarze Wand vor ihnen auf. meterhoch, kalt und abweisend.

„Askaban. Die Hölle auf Erden", sagte Sirius mit belegter Stimme, kurz bevor sie hart gegen einen Anlegesteg stießen und Harry sich gerade noch festhalten konnte.

Mit Sirius Hilfe kletterte er vom Boot und sah sich erst einmal um. Und immer mehr Hochachtung überfiel ihn. Hochachtung vor dem Sirius aus seiner Zeit, der es geschafft hatte von hier zu entkommen.

„Komm. Lass uns sehen, dass wir rauf kommen. Ich will hier nämlich ganz schnell wieder weg", sagte Sirius und führte ihn zu einem steilen Kiesweg.

„Ich will einen Besen", murmelte Harry als er schon nach wenigen Schritten auf dem feuchten Kies ausrutschte.

„Der Wind würde dich aufs offene Meer wehen", meinte Sirius und half ihm dann den kurzen Weg nach oben zu einer eisernen Tür. Dort klopfte er kräftig an.

Harry kam es wie Stunden vor, die es dauerte bis jemand erschien. Ihm war furchtbar kalt und er hatte einige Dementoren entdeckt die über der Insel kreisten.

Schließlich waren die Formalitäten erledigt und sie betraten das Gefängnis. Harry musste Sirius zustimmen. Hier wehte wenigstens kein Wind, aber das machte es nicht wirklich angenehmer. Es war trotzdem kalt und es wirkte trostlos. Als hätten die Mauern die Fähigkeit der Dementoren übernommen.

Ein alter Mann mit schütterem grauen Haar, mager und sich auf einen Stock stützend führte sie durch enge verschlungene Gänge. Viele Zellen waren besetzt, die Insassen bettelten nach einer Zeitung, etwas frischem Wasser oder frischem Obst. Harry mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie die Hygiene hier aussah oder das Essen.

Mehrere Treppen mussten sie hinauf und je höher es ging, desto mieser fühlte Harry sich.

„Klapp mir hier jetzt nicht zusammen", murmelte Sirius dicht neben ihm, als Harry sich gegen eine Wand lehnte, weil seine Knie ihn einfach nicht mehr tragen wollten.

Der Wärter grinste gehässig. „Da ist wohl einer empfindlich gegenüber unseren Wachen." Dabei sah man deutlich, dass ihm einige Zähne fehlten.

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich. Nicht nur seine Erinnerungen und seine Kräfte, sondern auch seinen Willen. Den Willen seine ganz persönlichen Dämonen zu bezwingen. Er hatte Angst vor der Angst selbst, doch das würde ihm nicht jetzt zum Verhängnis werden.

„Es geht schon", sagte Harry und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Lass uns das schnell erledigen und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Sirius nickte leicht und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Wärter um zwei weitere Biegungen, wo der Mann eine Eisentür aufsperrte. Eine Welle aus eiskaltem Wasser schien sie zu überrollen und Harry stolperte gequält aufstöhnend einige Schritte zurück. Und offensichtlich nicht nur er. Auch Sirius war zurück gewichen.

Fast am Ende des Ganges waren zwei Dementoren die wohl gerade dabei waren sich Zugang zu einer Zelle zu verschaffen. Harry überkam schon die Angst auch noch Zeuge einer Hinrichtung zu werden, als er hörte was der Wärter sagte: „Das… ist die Zelle von Mr. Potter."


	26. Kapitel 26

So... heute mal wieder mit Vorwort.

Ich danke allen Reviewern zum letzen Kapitel und wünsche ihnen und auch den Schwarzleern ein schönes Osterfest.

vielleicht bringt mir der ein oder andere ja ein osterei in form eines Reivews vorbei?

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Eure Imo

26. Aufgeflogen

Fassungslos starrte Harry einen Moment auf die Szene vor ihm.

Die Tür zur Zelle seines Vaters öffnete sich und einer der Dementoren glitt hinein, während der zweite auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Die Bilder seines Albtraums drängten sich in seinen Kopf, vermischt mit den schlimmsten Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit, allen voran jene, in der Ginny tot in seinen Armen lag.

Doch das brachte nicht nur die gewohnte und von Dementoren verursachte Hoffnungslosigkeit mit sich. In Harry schäumte auch eine unbändige Wut hoch und ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschenken, rannte er los. Er würde das nicht zulassen. Voldemort würde James Potter nur über seine Leiche bekommen und auch nur dann, wenn dieser Irre persönlich hier auftauchte.

„Expecto Patronum!" Zweistimmig hallte der Zauber durch den Gang und während ein mächtiger Falke über Harry hinweg segelte, direkt auf den Dementoren zu der sich ihnen näherte, konnte Harry seinen Blick einige Sekunden nicht von seinem Patronus abwenden.

Er hatte nicht mehr die Gestalt eines Hirsches, die Harry eigentlich erwartet hatte. Es war nun ein Löwe. Ein mächtiger Löwe, der perlweiß leuchtend wie ein Geist lautlos durch die Zellen rannte, an denen auch Harry vorbeilief.

Es war der heißere Schrei seines Vaters der Harrys Konzentration zurück auf das Geschehen um ihn herum lenkte. Der Dementor war seinem Vater nahe, viel zu nahe und wenn ihm nicht schnell eine Lösung einfiel würde das in einer Katastrophe enden.

Diese Gedanken schienen Harrys Patronus zu beflügelten, denn er rannte noch schneller und kurz bevor Harry die Zelle erreichte, floh die zweite Kreatur aus dem Verließ und wurde von Sirius Patronus direkt in Empfang genommen und weiter den Gang hinunter getrieben, direkt auf eine weitere Tür zu.

Harry dagegen stolperte in die Zelle seines Vaters und erstarrte einen Moment vor Schreck. James Potter lag aschfahl und schweißnass im Gesicht auf dem Boden. Jede Hoffnung wich mit einem Schlag aus Harry und Angst machte sich in ihm breit.

„Nein", flüsterte er und stürzte zu ihm, zeitgleich verlosch sein Patronus.

„Dad, bitte… Mach die Augen auf.", flehte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Tu mir das nicht an. Komm zu dir, Dad."

Doch James Potter rührte sich nicht.

Vorsichtig, fast schon ängstlich berührte Harry die Wange seines Vaters. „Das darf einfach nicht sein", hauchte er und zuckte dann heftig zusammen als sein Vater plötzlich leise stöhnte und sich auf die Seite rollte.

„James!", Sirius stürzte in die Zelle und entfachte sofort Licht.

„Sirius?", Die Stimme seines Vaters klang belegt und er hatte sichtlich Mühe sich aufzurichten. Sirius machte den Versuch allerdings sofort zunichte, indem er dem Gefangenen um den Hals fiel.

„Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon befürchtet Lily das Schlimmste beichten zu müssen."

Deutlich war zu hören wie aufgelöst, aber auch erleichtert Sirius war. Gefühle, die Harry absolut teilte und diesesmal gelang es ihm nicht alle Tränen zurück zu halten. Seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte gewaltig. Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Dennoch arbeitete sein Verstand immer noch rational und verhinderte, dass Harry sich der Umarmung ebenfalls anschloss und seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Stattdessen kämpfte Harry sich auf die Füße und verließ die Zelle um seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu finden. Nichts wäre schlimmer als durch eine unbedachte Handlung aufzufliegen und Harry betete, dass sein Vater nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Harry ihn genannt hatte. Dann wäre sowieso alles aus. Er würde nicht mehr darum herum kommen ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch genau davor hatte er auch entsetzliche Angst. Er fürchtete sich vor der Reaktion seines Vaters. Vor der Reaktion darauf, dass der eigene Sohn ohne große Bedenken schwarze Magie einsetzt.

„Evans. Klapp jetzt ja nicht zusammen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis diese Biester zurückkommen und dann brauche ich deine Hilfe."

Harry blinzelte kurz und sah dann in Sirius ernstes Gesicht. Sein Pate stützte seinen Vater, der sichtlich mitgenommen war und am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Harry fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, um möglichst unauffällig die Spuren seiner Tränen zu verwischen und seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder aufzubauen. „Dann sollten wir machen, dass wir hier raus kommen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch einen Patronus zustande bringe."

„Aber du kommst hier schon noch alleine heraus, ja?", fragte Sirius nun plötzlich besorgt, als sei ihm gerade wieder bewusst geworden, dass Harry eigentlich ins Krankenhaus gehörte.

„Solange du keinen weiteren Sprint von mir erwartest, ja", antwortete Harry in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus und gemeinsam machten sie sich dann langsam auf den Weg hinaus aus diesem Gefängnis.

Bevor sie dieses unsägliche Gebäude jedoch ganz verließen, nahm Harry die Tränke die er immer noch bei sich hatte zu sich.

Die Schmerzen, die sich nun bemerkbar machten, waren kaum zu ertragen und er hatte seine Zweifel ohne den Aufpäppeltrank durch den Sturm zu kommen. Zu erschöpft waren seine Kraftreserven.

Eine viertel Stunde später waren die drei Auroren dann auf dem Boot. James wirkte noch immer ziemlich neben sich, grinste aber schwach als Sirius ihm ein großes Stück Schokolade reichte.

Auch Harry nahm eines entgegen, nahm aber nicht wirklich war wie er es aß. Das Schaukeln des Schiffs ließ ihn langsam wegdämmern. Außerdem drängte sich seine veränderte Patronusgestalt erneut in seine Gedanken.

Harry wusste, dass es so was gab. Die Gestalt eines Patronus hing stark von den Gefühlen desjenigen ab der ihn beschwor. Es war das tierische Spiegelbild jener Seele mit der sich der Beschwörer stark verbunden fühlte und es war für Harry nicht schwer herauszufinden, wer diese Rolle bei ihm einnahm.

Nachdem er sich jahrelang instinktiv von seinem Vater immer beschützt gefühlt hatte, hatte Ginny diese Rolle übernommen. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen und hatte letztendlich sogar ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. Tapfer und mutig in jeder Situation. Sie hatte nie aufgegeben, selbst wenn er seinen Dickkopf hatte durchsetzen wollen.

Irgendetwas schreckte Harry auf, doch er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren und sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Sirius stand neben ihm, blass um die Nase und ihn besorgt musternd. „Wir legen gleich an."

„Äh… ja, danke", murmelte Harry, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er wirklich eingeschlafen war. Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen um sich zu sammeln, dann kletterte er ebenfalls an Deck, wo sein Vater schon stand und in Richtung der Anlegestelle schaute und leicht lächelte. .

Harry folgte seinem Blick. Die Nordsee war hier wieder ruhig, die Luft klar und die Sonne versank bereits hinter dem Horizont. Vom Nebel der Askaban umgab war hier keine Spur, ebenso wenig wie von der Kälte.

An der Anlegestelle wurden sie bereits erwartet: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter und der kleine Harry. Kaum dass das Boot angelegt hatte, lag Lily schon bei ihrem Mann im Arm und drückte ihn schluchzend an sich, während der kleine Harry das nicht wirklich toll fand. Er beschwerte sich sofort darüber, dass er gerade etwas rüde eingequetscht wurde. Sirius erbarmte sich aber sofort und nahm ihn auf den Arm und flüsterte ihm irgendetwas zu.

Der große Harry betrachtete das aanze wehmütig und entschied sich so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen, ehe seine Selbstbeherrschung doch noch zusammenbrach oder ihn irgendwer zurück ins Krankenhaus schleifte.

Doch kaum das Harry sich einige Meter vom Boot entfernt hatte, gab es einige Appariergeräusche und vor Harry tauchten vier Todesser auf.

„Deckung!", schrie Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch seine Reaktion war zu langsam. Ein Rückstoßzauber schickte ihn unsanft zu Boden und im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich schon unter dem wohl schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen wieder: dem Cruciatus.

Heißer, brennender Schmerz jagte durch jede Faser seines Körpers und er hörte sich selbst schreien ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Es war die Hölle auf Erden und er war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert.

Doch so plötzlich es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf. Dennoch war Harry im ersten Moment nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Seine Muskeln verweigerten ihm jeden gehorsam. Dafür spürte er deutlich Dumbledores Macht und kurz darauf ergriffen die Todesser die Flucht.

Erst danach gelang es Harry unter größter Anstrengung sich auf den Bauch zu drehen und auf die Knie zu kommen.

„Harry!", Sirius tauchte neben ihm auf und half ihm auf die Füße, was bei ihm zu einem heftigen Schwindelanfall führte, der ihn ohne Sirius Hilfe sicher wieder zu Boden geschickt hätte.

„Ist irgendwer verletzt?", fragte Harry leise. Seine größte Sorge galt seinen Eltern und seinem kleinen Selbst.

„Niemand außer dir", antwortete Sirius. „Und dich bringe ich jetzt besser wieder ins Krankenhaus, du brauchst…"

„Nur über meine Leiche", unterbrach Harry seinen Paten und machte sich von ihm los.

„Das bist doch bescheuert", stellte sein Vater sichtlich wütend fest. „Du wirst sofort ins Krankenhaus gehen und dich dort behandeln lassen."

Harry sah seinem Vater einen Moment direkt in die Augen. „Die können auch nicht mehr tun, als mich mit schmerzstillenden Tränken abzufüllen und ins Bett zu stecken. Und darauf kann ich verzichten."

„Sie wurden gerade gefoltert, Mr. Evans. Es wäre sicherlich besser, Sie würden sich wenigstens untersuchen lassen um sicher zu gehen, dass kein weiterer Schaden entstanden ist", mischte sich nun auch Dumbledore in.

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Ich werde nicht in dieses verfluchte Krankenhaus gehen. Ich gehe nach Hause", sagte er entschieden und drehte sich von den anderen weg, doch weit kam er nicht. Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.

„Dann komm mit zu uns. Zumindest für heute Nacht. Sollte irgendetwas mit dir sein, können wir schneller einen Heiler rufen als in deiner Wohnung", bat seine Mutter sanft.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme, sich selbst für diese Schwäche hassend.

„Bitte Harry. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass dich niemand hintergehen wird. Aber wir alle könnten ruhiger schlafen wenn wir wüssten, dass es dir gut geht", bat Lily Potter sanft und Harry spürte wie jeder Widerstand in ihm dahin schmolz.

„Aber nur eine Nacht", sagte Harry zu und fand sich zehn Minuten später in einem gemütlichen Bett wieder. Seine Mutter hatte ihn ins Gästezimmer gebracht und geholfen sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen. Sie hatte ihm sogar die Decke übergelegt und noch ein Glas Wasser beschworen. Es hatte Harry alle Mühe gekostet deswegen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und während er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel hasste er sich selbst für seine plötzliche Sentimentalität.

Die Sonne stand schon am Himmel als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er fühlte sich trotz des offensichtlich langen Schlafs noch ziemlich angeschlagen, war aber nicht bereit noch länger hier zu bleiben.

Mehr notdürftig als vernünftig angezogen schlich Harry die Stufen nach unten und überlegte kurz, wo er seine Eltern wohl finden würde, als er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte.

„… immer noch nicht fassen. Wie kann Peter so etwas nur tun?"

Offenbar hatte man seinem Vater gerade eben erklärt, wer ihm das alles eingebrockt hatte.

„Glaub mir James, hätte ich diese Erinnerung nicht gesehen, hätte ich es auch nicht geglaubt", versicherte Sirius.

„Es passt aber alles zusammen, viele seltsame Dinge werden dadurch erklärt", sagte Dumbledore. „Hast du Remus schon eingeweiht?"

„Nein. Er war gestern Abend nicht da", antwortete Sirius. „Ich hoffe nur, er findet bald etwas. Ich trau diesem Kerl nämlich nicht über den Weg."

„Was mich zu der Frage bringt warum du ihn eingeladen hast, Lily?", sagte Dumbledore.

Es herrschte einen Moment Stillschweigen ehe seine Mutter antwortete: „Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Es ist… ein Instinkt. Ich fühle mich in seiner Nähe sicher und beschützt. Außerdem hat er seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt um James da heraus zu holen. Sein Leben! Das hat keiner von James direkten Kollegen bisher getan. Ich kenne das sonst nur von Remus und Sirius."

„Ihm aber deswegen zu vertrauen ist sehr leichtsinnig. Ihr wisst so gut wie gar nichts über ihn", stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Ich muss aber gestehen, es geht mir genau so", sagte James. „Je länger ich mit ihm arbeite, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass er mir nicht in den Rücken fällt. Ich weiß, dass es absolut bescheuert klingt, aber ich kann in ihm einfach keine Bedrohung sehen."

Harry war vollkommen sprachlos. Er hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass sein kleines Ebenbild offenbar schon erkannt hatte wer er war, aber dass seine Eltern auch eine Verbundenheit spürten, machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Konnte man die Familienzugehörigkeit spüren? Bei seinem alten Ich, war ihm das nicht aufgefallen. Der allerdings hatte ja auch kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht wer er war.

„Über so persönliche Empfindungen kann man nicht streiten", schloss Dumbledore. „Ich halte mich dennoch lieber an das was ich weiß.

Er verbirgt eine Menge Geheimnisse und einige davon scheinen ihn wirklich zu belasten. Du solltest gut auf dich aufpassen, James. Ich schließe nicht aus, dass er darunter irgendwann einmal zusammenbricht."

Harry schnappte beinahe nach Luft. Dumbledore hielt ihn also auch für labil? ‚Bei Merlin! Ich habe all meine Freunde sterben sehen! Und ich bin kein Eisblock an dem alles abprallt.'

Das plötzliche Aufgehen der Tür erschrak Harry etwas, doch es war nur sein kleines Ebenbild, das auf den Knien vor ihm saß und kindlich grinste: „Hawwy!"

Einen Moment war der Zeitreisende etwas überrascht, ebenso wie die im Wohnzimmer Sitzenden, aber dann hatte sich Harry auch schon wieder gefangen und kniete sich zu seinem kleinen Selbst, der auch sofort zu ihm kam und sich an ihm hochzog.

„Na kleiner Mann. Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry sich über sich selbst amüsierend.

„Dada", war die Antwort des kleinen Jungen, die Harry zum Lachen brachten.

„Da bist du bei mir wohl falsch, Kleiner. Frag mal die Mama oder Onkel Sirius, ob die mit dir Dada gehen", sagte er dann und stand etwas mühsam wieder auf, sein kleines Ich bei den Händen nehmend, der daraufhin auch sofort lostapste.

„Wir gehen später Dada", versicherte Lily, als sie ihren Sohn zu sich auf den Schoß nahm.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Evans?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Es geht, danke. Ich will auch nicht stören, sondern mich nur für die Gastfreundschaft bedanken und verabschieden", antwortete Harry.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du schon gehen willst?", fragte James besorgt.

„Ja. Ihr habt genug eigene Sorgen. Da muss ich euch nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen", sagte Harry erleichtert darüber, dass es seinem Vater offensichtlich um einiges besser ging als gestern.

„Dann bringe ich dich wenigstens.", beschloss Sirius, aber Harry lehnte auch das ab. Er wollte den kurzen Heimweg nutzen um darüber nachzudenken, wie er mit Remus umgehen sollte. Eigentlich hätte er gleich darauf kommen können, dass der Orden diese Chance ausnutzen würde. Er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Remus sich darauf einfach so einließ. Seiner Erfahrung nach wendete sich der Mann nämlich nicht sofort gegen die Menschen die ihm halfen. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn es keinen wirklichen Grund dazu gab.

Doch als er zehn Minuten später die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss, war ihm noch keine Lösung eingefallen. Er wollte Remus auf keinen Fall vor die Tür setzen. Das würde an der Situation kaum etwas ändern, bestenfalls den Orden nur noch misstrauischer machen. Nein. Er musste einen Weg finden ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, möglichst ohne sich selbst zu enttarnen.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht und die Tür zugeschoben, spürte er Magie hinter sich aufwallen und lag keine Sekunde später von einem Lähmzauber getroffen am Boden.

Remus trat zu ihm und dessen Blick war zum fürchten. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", knurrte der Werwolf und warf Harry ein Buch zu. Ein Buch, das der Zeitreisende mit Schrecken als das Fotoalbum erkannte, welches er in seinem ersten Schuljahr von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte.


	27. Kapitel 27

So, weiter gehts.

Vielen Lieben Dank für eure reichlichen Reviews. Meine Zeit ist im Moment leider doch recht knapp bemessen, so dass ich leider nicht direkt darauf Antworten kann. Ich schaff es grade mal so, meine Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Freuen tue ich mich aber über jedes einzelne.

LG

Eure Imo

„Dann bringe ich dich wenigstens.", beschloss Sirius, aber Harry lehnte auch das ab. Er wollte den kurzen Heimweg nutzen um darüber nachzudenken wie er mit Remus umgehen sollte. Eigentlich hätte er gleich darauf kommen können, dass der Orden diese Chance ausnutzen würde. Er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Remus sich darauf einfach so einließ. Seiner Erfahrung nach wendete sich der Mann nämlich nicht sofort gegen die Menschen die ihm halfen. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn es keinen wirklichen Grund dazu gab.

Doch als er zehn Minuten später die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss, war ihm noch keine Lösung eingefallen. Er wollte Remus auf keinen Fall vor die Tür setzen. Das würde an der Situation kaum etwas ändern, bestenfalls den Orden nur noch misstrauischer machen. Nein. Er musste einen Weg finden ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, möglichst ohne sich selbst zu enttarnen.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht und die Tür zugeschoben, spürte er Magie hinter sich aufwallen und lag keine Sekunde später von einem Lähmzauber getroffen am Boden.

Remus trat zu ihm und dessen Blick war zum fürchten. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", knurrte der Werwolf und warf Harry ein Buch zu. Ein Buch, das der Zeitreisende mit Schrecken als das Fotoalbum erkannte, welches er in seinem ersten Schuljahr von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte.

27. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

Harrys Mund wurde beim Anblick des Fotoalbums trocken, während er sich zeitgleich auch einen Idioten schalt, dass er es nicht verwandelt hatte. Bei dieser Leichtsinnigkeit war es ja zu erwarten gewesen, dass sein Geheimnis aufflog.

„Ich will auf der Stelle wissen was das zu bedeuten hat", knurrte Remus den Zauberstab bedrohlich anhebend.

Harry schloss einen Moment die Augen und überdachte die Optionen die er hatte.

Zum einen, Remus seinen Willen geben, ihm sagen wer er war, wo er herkam und was er hier wollte. Beweise hatte er genug. Sie waren alle in seinem Kopf. Außerdem wusste Harry inzwischen welcher Zauber sein Aussehen veränderte. Er konnte ihn aufheben und auch neu sprechen.

Die andere Möglichkeit hier heraus zu kommen, war einen Weg finden von dem Zauber befreit zu werden, Remus zu überwältigen und ihm die Erinnerung an das Album zu nehmen.

Allerdings war Remus war bei vollen Kräften und obendrein ziemlich wütend. Aus Erfahrung wusste Harry, dass mit dem Werwolf dann nicht gut Kirschen essen war und er war obendrein geschwächt. Keine großen Erfolgschancen. Und selbst wenn, Remus spionierte und über kurz oder lang würde er sicher andere Beweise finden die Harry entlarvten.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Aber das ist nicht so einfach und eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Vielleicht sollten wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Remus Augen verdunkelten sich. „Wenn du auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machst, lernst du mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen", knurrte der Mann und hob den Zauber auf.

Mühselig stand Harry auf. „Ich habe vielleicht nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen, aber völlig verrückt bin ich noch nicht."

Im Wohnzimmer machte Harry es sich dann einigermaßen auf der Couch gemütlich. Das Fotoalbum legte er auf den Tisch, so aufgeschlagen, dass ein Bild von ihm mit seinen Eltern zu sehen war.

Einen Moment betrachtete Harry es, dann seufzte er tief und sah Remus an, der ihn eingehend musterte und seine Ungeduld versuchte zu zügeln.

„Eigentlich fängt man ja immer am Anfang an, aber irgendwie bin ich mir nicht sicher wo hier der Anfang liegt", gestand Harry.

„Wie bist du an diese Fotos gekommen?", fragte Remus.

„Ich hab sie von Hagrid vor acht Jahren zu Weichnachten bekommen, zusammen mit dem Album", antwortete Harry. „Es war das schönste Geschenk überhaupt."

„Das kann nicht sein. Diese Fotos sind keine acht Jahre alt", stellte Remus fest. „Ich will die Wahrheit wissen."

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Remus. Ich habe sie in meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts von Rubeus Hagrid bekommen. Es ist das einzige was ich von meinen Eltern habe. Das heißt… das und der Tarnumhang den ich dir geliehen hatte."

„Evans, ich meine es ernst", knurrte Remus und hob bedrohlich den Zauberstab. „Hör auf mich für dumm verkaufen zu wollen."

„Das würde ich nicht wagen", sagte Harry. „Es ist alles wahr, weil ich der Junge auf dem Foto bin. Ich bin Harry James Potter. Ich bin der kleine Junge, der gerade seine Eltern damit nervt spazieren gehen zu wollen. Wir sind ein und dieselbe Person."

„Das ist unmöglich", stellte Remus fest. „Du kannst nicht Harry sein."

„Finite Tranverum figuare. Wende ihn auf mich an", forderte Harry. „Wende ihn an und du wirst sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Völliger Unglaube lag in Remus Blick, aber dann fasste er sich und folgte Harrys Wunsch.

Die Veränderungen spürte er nur geringfügig. Abgesehen von den Gesichtszügen die ihn älter machten und der Haarfarbe, gab es keine wesentlichen Unterschiede in ihrer Körperstatur.

Remus allerdings entglitten einen Moment so ziemlich alle Gesichtszüge, ehe er auf einen Sessel fiel und fragte: „Wie?"

Harry fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar, was zugegebenermaßen ungewohnt war. Er hatte sich inzwischen sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie länger waren. „Die Antwort ist einfach, sie zu verstehen dagegen schwer", erklärte er. „Das Schlüsselwort heißt Zeitreise."

„Zeitreise", wiederholte Remus und legte dann seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch. „Ich will es verstehen. Egal wie lange es dauert."

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Zuvor musst du dir aber klar darüber werden, dass alles was ich dir sage, noch nicht geschehen ist und wenn es nach mir geht, auch nie geschehen wird. Auch wird dir vieles nicht gefallen und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dich einige Male der Drang überkommt, gewisse Personen die du kennst, zu warnen oder zur Hölle fahren zu lassen. Halte das bitte zurück und lass mich erst einfach zu Ende erzählen. Dann können wir sehen, wie wir wen fertig machen."

Remus Augen hatten sich leicht geweitet, schließlich nickte er aber. „Ich werde mich beherrschen."

Harry lächelte milde. „Angefangen hat alles mit einem miesen hinterhältigen Verrat. James und Lily werden gezwungen werden sich vor Voldemort zu verstecken, weil der nicht nur ihnen, sondern vor allem ihrem kleinen Jungen… also mir nach dem Leben trachtet.

Es ist Dumbledores Idee einen alten Zauber dazu zu benutzen…"

So berichtete Harry alles was er von den Geschehnissen damals wusste. Er erklärte Remus wie der Zauber funktionierte, wen sein Vater als Geheimniswahrer vorgesehen hatte und warum Sirius ihn überzeugt hatte zu tauschen und wozu das geführt hatte.

„Peter?", fragte Remus. „Peter ist ein Todesser?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht genau warum. Als ich das erfahren habe, hat er etwas davon gesagt, dass Voldemort so mächtig wäre und er so schwach. Mich hat das auch nicht weiter interessiert und es ist nicht das einzige was er in der Zeit getan hat.

Sirius hatte es auch erkannt, wollte meine Eltern warnen, kam aber zu spät. Er überlies mich Hagrid, der mich zu Dumbledore brachte. Sirius ging den Verräter jagen. Allein.

Er stellte ihn in London. Peter zog eine Show ab. Schrie herum Sirius hätte meine Eltern verraten und wollte wohl nun ihn töten. Dann sprengte er die Straße in die Luft, schnitt sich selbst einen Finger ab und floh in die Kanalisation.

Sirius wurde verhaftet und kam ohne Verhandlung lebenslang nach Askaban. Mord an Peter Pettigrew, Mord an 12 Muggel, Verrat von James und Lily Potter an Voldemort und damit mitschuldig an ihrem Tod."

Remus war blass geworden. „Askaban? Sirius war… kommt nach… Askaban?"

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann, Remus. Aber aus meiner Sicht ja. 12 Jahre saß er dort. Alle haben gedacht er sei schuldig. Auch du", sagte Harry.

„Bei Merlin. Und dabei ist Peter… das glaub ich alles nicht." Der Werwolf versank tief in den Sessel und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Harry ließ ihm Zeit das zu begreifen. Bei dem was noch kommen sollte, würde er seine Fassung brauchen.

„Wo bist du hingekommen? Hat Albus dich aufgezogen?", fragte Remus schließlich.

Harry lächelte kläglich. „Ich weiß nicht ob mir das wirklich gefallen hätte, aber es wäre vermutlich um einiges angenehmer gewesen als die Wahrheit.

Ich bin zu den Dursleys gekommen."

„Dursleys?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Ich kenne eine Zauberfamilie die so heißt."

„Es sind auch keine Zauberer", sagte Harry. „Es sind Muggel. Genauer gesagt: meine Tante und mein Onkel."

Remus machte einen Moment den Eindruck eines begossenen Pudels ehe er sagte: „Das ist nicht wahr. Albus bringt dich zu Lilys Schwester? Was in Merlins Namen, treibt ihn dazu?"

„Todesser die mich umbringen wollen, weil ich im Alter von 15 Monaten ihren Meister habe über die Klinge springen lassen. Zumindest aus ihrer Sicht", stellte Harry sichtlich pragmatisch fest. „Wie gesagt, meine Mutter hat sich für mich geopfert und mich so mit einem mächtigen Schutz umgeben.

Dumbledore hat das genutzt und einen Schutz hinzugefügt, durch den es den Todessern unmöglich ist, mich an dem Ort zu finden, den ich meine zu Hause nenne. Zumindest war das so bis ich Volljährig wurde. Dann hat sich der Zauber von selbst aufgelöst, weil es auch was damit zu tun hatte, dass in den Adern meiner Tante dasselbe Blut fließt wie das Blut, das mich sowieso schon geschützt hat."

„Haben sie dich wenigstens gut behandelt?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Sagen wir einfach, sie haben mich am Leben erhalten. Alles andere wäre vermutlich übertrieben", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe damit abgeschlossen. Außerdem ist alles, was ich hinterher erlebt habe, um Welten schlimmer als bei Verwandten aufzuwachsen, die so viel von Magie halten, wie ein Riese vom Waschen und der Ansicht sind, man kann eine magische Begabung herausprügeln."

Remus ballte eine Hand zur Faust. „Das ist nicht wahr."

„Doch ist es", sagte Harry. „Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch einmal geschieht. Egal wie ich das anstellen muss.

Aber lass uns weiter machen. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und seit ich Hogwarts besucht habe, ist eine Menge geschehen."

So erzählte Harry weiter. Seine Kindheit umriss er nur kurz. Es fand es unerheblich, auch wenn sie ihn sicherlich abgehärtet hatte. Auch für die ersten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts sparte er sich die Details, wobei Remus allerdings sichtlich entsetzt und gleichzeitig wohl auch erstaunt war über seinen Mut und seine Unerschrockenheit. Nur dass Harry Parsel sprach beunruhigte Remus etwas.

Von ihrem dritten Jahr berichtete Harry dann genauer. Immerhin war es eine der Schlüsselstellen in seinem Leben. Remus wurde tatsächlich etwas rot bei dem Lob, was er über Remus als Lehrer aussprach und deutlich sah man dem Werwolf an, dass er stolz war als Harry ihm die Geschichte mit dem Patronus berichtete.

Bleich wurde Remus dann jedoch als sie sich dem Ende näherten. Peters neuerliches Entkommen war nicht logisch zu erklären ohne die Verwandlung des Mannes und die damit einhergehende Gefahr zu erklären.

„Du hast niemandem etwas getan Remus. Sirius hat dich zuerst davon abgehalten und soweit ich weiß, hast du die Nacht im Wald verbracht. Und alle wissen, dass du das nicht gewollt hast… gut. Nehmen wie Snape aus. Dieser Bastard hat hinterher vor seinen Hausschülern „versehentlich" erwähnt, dass du ein Werwolf bist, damit er dich los wird. Ich schwöre dir, weder Ron, Hermine noch ich hatten je Angst vor dir. Ich wollte sogar, dass du bleibst. Mir war es egal was du bist."

„Oh… Harry", flüsterte Remus sichtlich gerührt. „Das… du bist deinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich."

„Bin ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Ich bin Dad nur äußerlich ähnlich, aber sonst nicht. Er denkt nach ehe er etwas tut. Ich handele impulsiv. Ich denke mit dem Herzen, wie du einmal so schön gesagt hast."

„Aber du… du siehst mich nicht als Monster, obwohl du mich gar nicht kanntest und ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben lange bevor ich erfahren habe was du bist. Ich wusste, dass man dich nicht mit anderen Werwölfen vergleichen kann. Und mit dem Banntrank bist du absolut harmlos", sagte Harry.

„Dieser… dieser Trank, du… kennst nicht zufällig das Rezept?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Harry seufzte tief. „Selbst wenn, bräuchtest du jemanden der ihn dir braut. Das Zeug ist ziemlich schwer und ich bekomme ihn ganz sicher nicht hin. Eher jage ich hier alles in die Luft."

Remus schien deutlich betrübt, aber dann fasste er sich wieder. „Darauf wird dein Eingreifen hier sicher keinen Einfluss haben.

Ich lebe schon so lange damit, die paar Jahre werde ich dann auch noch überstehen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wann genau der Banntrank erfunden worden war. Er würde sich da wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

„Wo waren wir?", fragte Harry dann. „Ach ja… mein drittes Jahr. Nun die Sommerferien hinterher waren äußerst amüsant. Das Fernsehen hatte ja über Sirius Black berichtet und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass er mein Pate sei und ich Kontakt zu ihm hätte und er sicherlich nicht begeistert wäre, wenn ich schreiben würde wie man mich hier behandelt.

Sie waren zwar nicht die Freundlichkeit in Persona, aber ab da hatten sich praktisch alle Hausarbeiten für mich erledigt. Außerdem musste ich nicht lange bleiben. Mr. Weasley… also Rons Vater hatte Karten für das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und sie haben mich dazu eingeladen."

Remus zeigte sich zunächst amüsiert über Harrys Begeisterung für diesen Sport, die der Zeitreisende einfach nicht auslassen wollte. Immerhin würde alles was hinterher kommen sollte, immer dunkler werden. Und das sah man auch Remus an. Mit jedem Satz den Harry über das Schuljahr und das Turnier verlor wurde er entsetzter.

Harry ging nahtlos in das fünfte Jahr über. Remus schien zu sprachlos vom Verhalten des Ministers zu sein und das fünfte Jahr bot ja noch einiges mehr an Gelegenheit sich aufzuregen.

Je näher sie dann aber dem Ende kamen, desto schwerer fiel es Harry zu erzählen. Er spürte, wie sehr ihn auch nach all den Jahren noch Sirius Tod quälte.

„Gütiger Himmel", sagte Remus, als Harry ihm schließlich eröffnet hatte, wie das Jahr zu Ende gegangen war. „Wie… wie erträgst du es ihn so nah bei dir zu haben ohne…"

„Ich habe gelernt das zu nehmen und mit dem glücklich zu sein, was ich bekommen kann. Ich genieße jede Sekunde in der ich ihn sehe, jede Unterhaltung die wir führen. Genauso wie ich es mit Mum und Dad tue. Jede Stunde im Büro oder im Einsatz ist für mich ein Ersatz für das Leben, das ich nie hatte. Jedes Mal wenn Mum zu uns kommt und sie Dad umarmt, wünsche ich mir, dass sie es weiß und mich ebenfalls so begrüßt."

Harry standen mit einem Mal die Tränen in den Augen. Woher die so plötzlich kamen wusste er jedoch nicht. Er hatte vorgehabt sich zusammen zu nehmen. Alles ganz nüchtern zu erzählen und keine Emotionen zuzulassen und nun saß er hier und heulte wie ein Kleinkind, dabei war das doch noch lange nicht die Spitze des Eisbergs.

Plötzlich wurde er sanft in den Arm genommen. Remus hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. Und Harry genoss es. Er genoss es von Herzen, weil er es so sehr vermisst hatte.

„Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht einfach?", fragte er leise.

„Du weißt was sie über schwarze Magie denken", flüsterte Harry. „und du weißt genau, dass ich sie beherrsche. Sie würden mich dafür verabscheuen. Ich würde dabei mehr verlieren als gewinnen."

„Aber sie sind deine Eltern."

„Ja… und sie haben ihren Sohn. Ihren kleinen Harry. Ihren Sonnenschein. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich gehe nicht das Risiko ein, dass ihnen irgendwer einredet, es wäre besser mich wegzugeben", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Niemals, Harry. Niemals würden sie dich weggeben. James und Lily lieben dich über alles. Außerdem hat die Zeit dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist. Würden sie dich weggeben, würde das nichts ändern", sagte Remus entschieden.

„Die Zeit hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin", murmelte Harry traurig lächelnd. „Die Zeit und eine gottverdammte Prophezeiung, wenn wir es einmal genau nehmen. Denn ohne sie wäre Voldemort gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es jemanden gibt der ihn erledigen kann." So fuhr Harry fort. Er berichtete Remus von der Prophezeiung, erklärte ihm, dass sie der Grund für den Tod seiner Eltern sei. Auch den genauen Wortlaut erfuhr Remus und zeigte sich darüber deutlich entsetzt, Harry winkte jedoch ab.

Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst. Zumindest soweit, dass er Remus das Wichtigste aus seinem sechsten Schuljahr berichten konnte. Vor allem erklärte Harry Remus genau den Grund für Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit.

„Die… nie nächsten eineinhalb Jahre haben ich und meine Freunde damit zugebracht die verfluchten Horkruxe zu finden.

Ron ist als erster gestorben. Ein Fluch hat einen Horkrux direkt in seinen Händen zerstört und das hat einen Fluch ausgelöst.

Hermine starb als wir den Becher aus dem Haus der Riddles geholt haben. Ich habe den Zauber übersehen der das Haus aufrecht gehalten hat. Ginny und ich konnten fliehen, für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät."

Harry schloss die Augen um die Bilder zu verdrängen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal schwach sein. Er wollte sich diese Blöße nicht noch einmal geben.

„Ich… ich hab gesehen was mit dem Haus passiert ist", gestand Remus. „Ich habe gesehen wie du diesen Becher vernichtet hast und… der Orden weiß es."

Harry sah sich verwundert um. „Verstehe. Dann sind sie mir wohl wirklich auf der Spur."

„Ich habe auch gesehen wie du den Ring vernichtet hast", beichtet Remus mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Du wusstest es nicht besser", sagte Harry sich innerlich dafür verfluchend, dass er nicht genauer nachgesehen hatte.

„Es kam zu immer mehr Kämpfen. Immer mehr Freunde sind gestorben, während wir nach den anderen Horkruxen gesucht haben. Den Ring hat in meiner Zeit Dumbledore vernichtet und an die Schlange kamen wir noch nicht heran. So haben wir uns auf die Brosche konzentriert.

Dank etwas Hilfe von Snape, der Dumbledore nicht aus freien Stücken, sondern auf dessen höchsteigenen Wunsch getötet hat, haben wir sie auch gefunden. Außerdem hat er auch Voldemorts Schlange erledigt. So dass wirklich nur noch die Brosche Voldemorts Tod verhinderte.

Sie war in Australien auf einer Wanderausstellung. Wir sind hingeflogen, haben sie sogar bekommen, nur… als wir verschwinden wollten… waren da plötzlich Todesser. Sie haben uns in die Enge getrieben und… Ginny… Rons jüngere Schwester… ist dabei gestorben. Eine… eine Woche nachdem wir uns… verlobt hatten."

Harrys Hände zitterten, seine Stimme zitterte und er kämpfte um Fassung. „Sie… sie hat sich einem Todesfluch in den Weg gestellt der für mich bestimmt war. Sie ist gestorben um mich zu retten. Genau wie… Mum und… das hat den Blutschutz irgendwie erneuert. Ich habe es deutlich gespürt."

Remus war sprachlos vor Entsetzten. Er war schon entsetzt gewesen, als er vom Tod von Harrys Freunden gehört hatte, aber jetzt auch noch das erfahren zu müssen, war kaum begreiflich. Was hatte dieser Junge nur schon alles an Leid ertragen müssen.

„Danach… es gab für mich nur noch eines. Lernen. Alles Lernen womit ich Voldemort erledigen konnte. Vor nichts habe ich Halt gemacht. Vor absolut nichts.

Verstanden hat mich kaum jemand. Sie alle wollten, dass ich mich auch auf etwas anderes konzentriere. Mal für ein paar Stunden abschalte, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte Rache nehmen. Mich für alles rächen was man mir angetan hat.

Du warst der einzige der mich darin wirklich konsequent und bedingungslos unterstützt hat. Du hast meine Launen ertragen, dich als Zielscheibe hergegeben, aber mich auch auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Ohne dich hätte ich mich in den dunklen Künsten verloren. Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich schlimmer geworden als Voldemort und ich wäre vermutlich nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn zu vernichten. Dank dir habe ich nicht vergessen welche Macht die Liebe hat. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du mich liebst wie deinen Sohn. Du hast mich daran erinnert, wie sehr ich Ginny geliebt habe und wie sehr ich meine Freunde geliebt habe. Du hast mir den richtigen Weg zwischen schwarz und weiß gezeigt."

Remus starrte Harry einfach nur an. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte sich nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen, wie der Junge sich damals gefühlt haben musste. Wie allein, wie einsam. Dass er da zu solchen Mitteln griff… nun es war ungewöhnlich, aber andere hatten schon aus viel geringeren Motiven sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt.

„Ich wusste Voldemort war auf der Suche nach mir. Er wollte Rache nehmen. Er wollte es für immer beenden. Und ich wollte es auch. Ich wollte endlich Frieden finden.

Wir haben Hogwarts als Schauplatz ausgewählt. Viel Platz, weit weg von irgendwelchen Muggeln die damit hätten hineingeraten können.

Er kam mit Dementoren, Riesen, Inferi und einigen Dutzend Todessern.

Auf unserer Seite standen die Lehrer, alle Auroren, die das Ministerium entbehren konnte und der gesamte Orden des Phönix", sagte Harry leise, tief in die Erinnerungen an diese Schlacht abgetaucht.

„Ich habe viele Menschen sterben sehen. Unbekannte Auroren und Freunde.

Von Rons Familie hat nur ihre Mutter überlebt. Seine Brüder, sein Vater, alle sind sie gestorben. Auch du und deine Verlobte sind umgekommen. Ich habe euch alle gerächt. Und irgendwann stand ich Voldemort gegenüber. Wir haben uns umkreist wie die Geier ehe wir uns duelliert haben.

Es war knapp. Verdammt knapp. Aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich hab gesiegt zu einem verdammt hohen Preis."

Remus schluckte leicht. Er wusste, es würde dauern bis er das alles richtig verarbeitet hatte. Noch war alles zu frisch, noch war es nur eine Geschichte. Morgen, vielleicht erst übermorgen würde er begreifen, dass das Harry alles passiert war. Dem kleinen Harry, der ihn jedes Mal anlachte wenn sie sich sahen und den er kaum auf drei Schritte an sich heranlassen mochte aus Angst ihm irgendwie weh zu tun und damit alles zu verlieren.

„Dann bist du hier um das alles zu ändern?", fragte Remus.

„Ja... Allerdings nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. Oder… gut. Doch irgendwie schon aus eigenem Antrieb, es ist nur etwas komplizierter, weil sich der Grund dafür in einer Zukunft abspielt die nicht einmal ich kenne", sagte Harry leise, der sich inzwischen von seinen Erinnerungen wieder befreit hatte. Zumindest bis er gleich schlafen gehen würde.

„Was kommt denn noch alles?", fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Ich habe selbst Besuch aus der Zukunft bekommen. Von mir", begann Harry und erklärte kurz den Grund für sein hier sein und der ließ Remus noch blasser und fassungsloser werden.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche gleich was zu trinken. Was starkes", stellte Remus schließlich fest.

„Tu das, aber erst schwörst du mir, dass es niemand erfährt", sagte Harry. „Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore mir noch mehr dazwischenfunkt als er es ohnehin schon tun wird. Ich will mich nicht mit ihm darüber auseinander setzten müssen, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Vor allem aber will ich nicht… dass… ich will mich nicht mit… Mum und Dads Reaktion auseinander setzen müssen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass sie mir auch nur ein klein wenig Ablehnung entgegen bringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dann schaffe Voldemort zu vernichten."

Remus nickte nur, auch wenn er wusste, dass es falsch war. Er war sich sicher, wenn James und Lily diese Geschichte hörten, würden sie Harrys Handeln verstehen. Sie würden ihn nicht verachten. Für gar nichts.

„Gut… ich lege mich jetzt hin, sonst komm ich nie wieder auf die Beine. Und vielleicht legst du dich auch hin und schläfst erst einmal darüber", schlug Harry vor.

„Nein. Ich werde kaum ein Auge zu bekommen. Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen. Dabei kriege ich den Kopf am ehesten frei", sagte Remus und erhob sich. Doch bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ, sah er sich noch mal um. „Kann ich dir eigentlich irgendwie helfen? Außer dich vor Albus zu decken?"

Harry überlegte kurz ehe er leicht nickte. „Ich muss wissen wo Voldemort geboren wurde. Genauer gesagt in welchem Kinderheim. Dort liegt vermutlich die Brosche versteckt. Der Horkrux, den ich mir als nächsten holen will, ehe ich darüber nachdenke, wie ich bei Lucius Malfoy oder in Sirius Elternhaus einbreche."

Remus Augen weiten sich leicht, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen nachzufragen. Er hatte für heute wirklich genug gehört. „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Allerdings dürfte das nicht allzu leicht werden."

Dann verließ der Werwolf die Wohnung um das alles zu sortieren und sich darüber klar zu werden, wie er Dumbledore täuschen konnte, ohne dass er bei Harry auszog.

„Merlin, allein die Tatsache, dass das aus dem kleinen süßen Jungen werden könnte…", murmelte Remus und apparierte aus der nächsten Seitenstraße in die Schottischen Highlands um sich dort den Wind durch die Gehirnwindungen wehen zu lassen.


	28. Kapitel 28

Hallo zusammen,

ja ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, aber die letzten Wocvhen waren ziemlich stressig, so dass ich kaum zum schreiben gekommen bin. Wenn die Cheffin Urlaub macht, fällt ihre Arbeit eben auf andere zurück.

Aber jetzt ist sie weider da, so dass Hoffnung auf Besserung besteht. Dennoch ist dieses Kapitel nicht all zu lang geworden. Es ist aber auch nur ein kleines Zwischending. Im nächsten wird es wieder... nun spannend möchte ich nicht sagen, aber es kommt wieder Leben in die Sache.

So nun aber genug der langen Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Eure Imo

28. Besorgniserregende Entwicklungen

Der Duft von frischem Tee und warmen Toast weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen sanft. Müde streckte er sich, zuckte aber sofort wegen einem heftigen Stechen in jedem Muskel zusammen. Einen unwirschen Fluch murmelnd schlug er die Augen auf und traf sofort Remus besorgten Blick. Etwas, das Harry ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. So hatte Remus ihn immer angesehen wenn er verletzt worden war.

„So schmerzhaft?", fragte der auch sofort.

„Ich habe schlimmeres erlebt. Damit werde ich fertig", sagte Harry und setze sich auf. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du einigermaßen Schlaf finden können, nach allem was ich dir gestern erzählt habe?"

Remus lächelte schwach. „Ich habe kein Auge zugetan. Aber das macht mir nicht viel aus. Ich bin da hart im nehmen." Dann schob er Harry das Tablett mit dem Frühstück zu. „Iss, damit du bald wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Harry schmunzelte darüber und sagte auf Remus leicht irritierten Blick: „Das hast du in meiner Zeit auch immer zu mir gesagt, wenn die Todesser mich mal etwas härter in die Mangel genommen haben."

Remus nickte nur und sah dann unschlüssig zu Boden. Es gab noch einiges was ihn beschäftigte. Fragen, die er gestern nicht hatte stellen können, weil ihn das ganze einfach überfordert hatte.

„Ich beherrsche keine Legilimentik, Remus. Wenn du noch etwas auf dem Herzen hast, dann solltest du es einfach aussprechen", sagte Harry dem der abwesende Blick des Werwolfs nicht entgangen war.

„Du… du sagtest ich sei… verlobt… gewesen", begann Remus mit dem was ihn am meisten unter den Nägeln brannte.

Harry, der gerade einen Schluck Tee nehmen wollte, setzte die Tasse wieder ab. Diese Frage hatte er eigentlich schon gestern erwartet, zumindest irgendwie. Aber Remus war dann wohl doch zu überwältigt von allem gewesen. Einen Vorteil hatte Harry das aber keineswegs eingebracht. Er hätte gestern nicht gewusst was er darauf antworten sollte und wusste es auch jetzt nicht. Nur Remus würde sich damit kaum zufrieden geben.

„Du kanntest sie doch, oder?", fragte Remus vorsichtig nach, den dieses Schweigen irritierte.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Ich kannte sie. Sie war ein wunderbarer Mensch." Einen Moment lang dachte er an Tonks und wie sehr sie sich während der Beziehung zu Remus verändert hatte. Ihre Tollpatschigkeit hatte sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst, aber die Zeit des Krieges hatte sie auch ernster werden lassen.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es gut ist wenn ich dir von ihr erzähle. Ich habe ja schon so einiges verändert und werde es auch noch. Es muss nicht sein, dass du sie kennen lernst."

„Dann ist es also nicht Stephanie?", fragte Remus, wobei Harry nicht der Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme des anderen entging.

„Nein, es war nicht Stephanie", sagte Harry und legte dann behutsam eine Hand auf Remus Arm. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum das nicht mit euch geklappt hat. Du hast mir gegenüber nie eine Frau mit diesem Namen erwähnt." Harry lächelte versonnen auf Remus leicht verwunderten Blick.

„Du hast mir gegenüber nie die Frauen aus deiner Vergangenheit erwähnt. Wenn wir über den ersten Krieg gesprochen haben, dann über meine Eltern oder Sirius. Allerdings hatte ich auch den Eindruck, dass du über dich nicht reden möchtest. Es wird also wohl etwas passiert sein, das dich sehr mitgenommen hat", erklärte Harry. „Aber das muss nichts heißen. Es kann durchaus sein, dass durch meine Veränderungen hier, sich das alles ganz anders entwickelt als ich es kenne. Am Besten machst du dir keine Gedanken darüber was sein könnte, sondern tust das was dein Herz dir sagt. So wie ich Stephanie kennen gelernt habe, ist sie ein herzensguter Mensch und so wie ich dich kenne, passt ihr beide sehr gut zusammen."

Remus seufzte tief, entschied dann aber, dass Harry Recht hatte. Sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen was sein könnte, würde nicht helfen. Er musste in der Gegenwart leben und nicht in der Zukunft.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen und gibt es für dich einen Rückweg?", fragte er dann.

Harry nahm nun endlich einen Schluck Tee und beantwortete Remus dann ausgiebig seine noch offenen Fragen, sofern sie nicht mit dem Leben von bestimmten Personen in der Zukunft zu tun hatten.

Unterdessen war Clara Brown mit dem Schreiben eines Einkaufzettels und einer Planung für ein kleines Menu beschäftigt. Nicht, weil sie Besuch erwartete, viel mehr, weil sie einen neuen Auftrag hatte oder besser gesagt, Clara musste den Fehltritt eines anderen Todessers ausbaden und nun selbst Henry Evans aus dem Weg räumen.

Dass der Amerikaner sterben musste war klar seit Clara das letzte Mal mit ihm gegessen hatte. Er hatte zu viele Fragen nach ihrem Beruf gestellt. Etwas, das über ein normales Interesse hinaus ging und sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass er es für die Zeit nach seinem Auslandseinsatz benutzen wollte. Clara hatte den Verdacht, dass er hier etwas suchte, aber nicht fand. Nur was, war ihr vollkommen schleierhaft und Lucius Malfoy hatte befunden, dass es auch vollkommen egal war. Der Mann musste weg ehe er es finden konnte.

Doch das Oberhaupt der Malfoys wollte einen anderen Todesser auf die Probe stellen und auch gleich einen weiteren Auroren loswerden: James Potter, wie Clara inzwischen wusste. Seine Verhaftung hatte Kreise durch jede Etage des magischen Führungssitzes gezogen und an so manchen Orten für Bestürztheit gesorgt.

Doch nur drei Tage später hatte Clara erfahren, dass Evans lebte und wieder auf die Beine kam und auch James Potter quicklebendig und bei Verstand war. Also hatten sowohl der Attentäter als auch die Dementoren von Askaban versagt. So war es abzusehen gewesen, dass sie diesen Job übernehmen musste und ein Versagen würde ganz sicher Konsequenzen haben.

Deswegen legte sie sich nun auch, mit dem Gift in der Handtasche, einen sehr genauen Plan zu Recht.

Einfach bei Evans auftauchen und ihn etwas bemuttern, wollte sie nicht. Sie wusste genug über ihn um zu ahnen, dass er damit ein Problem haben würde. Aber er lebte auch allein und in seinem Zustand sich selbst etwas Vernünftiges zu essen zu kochen war sicherlich schwer. Also würde sie ihm diesen Gefallen tun und seiner Lieblingsspeise dann das Gift untermischen. In einer Mouse au Chocolat würde das süße Gift nicht auffallen und da sich das Zeug nach drei Stunden auflöste, wenn es mit irgendetwas anderem als einer Phiole aus speziell verzaubertem Glas in Berührung kam, würde niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Zumindest nicht wenn sie es geschickt anstellte.

Doch nun musste Clara erst einmal einkaufen gehen. Schließlich waren für einen Kranken frische Zutaten das Beste und die ihr entstehenden Unkosten wurden bei einem Erfolg durch die Anerkennung ihres Herrn ganz sicher wettgemacht.

Zwei Stunden später stand sie dann bei Evans vor der Tür, bepackt mit einem federleichten Einkaufskorb in dem sich allerhand Zutaten befanden.

„Clara? Sie hier?", fragte Harry verwundert als er die Haustür öffnete. Er hatte es im Bett einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Um ihn ans Bett zu fesseln musste er sich schon gar nicht mehr rühren können, aber dank des Trankes den der Heiler ihm verordnet hatte, konnte er sich ganz gut bewegen. Außerdem hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und studierte einige Bücher, während Remus vor dem offenen Lebensmittelschrank stand und darüber nachdachte, was sie essen wollten. Der Werwolf hatte darauf bestanden das zu übernehmen, schließlich ließ Harry ihn hier praktisch umsonst wohnen.

„Ich dachte mir, ich tue Ihnen etwas Gutes und koche etwas Leckeres für uns", sagte Clara lächelnd, stockte aber als eine weitere Person aus der Küche kam.

„Ähm… das ist nett", sagte Harry leicht verwirrt. Damit hatte er nämlich so gar nicht gerechnet und es war ihm auch nicht wirklich Recht. Dennoch ließ er sie reinkommen, weil er vor Remus auch nicht unbedingt abweisend einer Frau gegenüber sein wollte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auch in den Korb.

„So wie das aussieht, reicht es auch für drei Personen. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn mein Mitbewohner auch mit isst", sagte Harry dann durchklingen lassend, dass es eigentlich nur eine Antwort gab die akzeptabel war.

Clara bemerkte das auch sofort. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war nur etwas überrascht, weil ich davon gar nichts wusste", sagte sie, auch wenn das Gegenteil eigentlich der Fall war.

„So lange wohne ich hier auch noch nicht", mischte sich Remus ein und Harry übernahm es die beiden miteinander bekannt zu machen.

Clara ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass der Name bei ihr Unmut auslöste. Sie kannte den Namen. Lupin war ein Freund von Potter und es wurde stark vermutet, dass auch er zum Orden des Phönix gehörte. Etwas, das für Clara nun zum Problem wurde. Ihn konnte sie hier nicht gebrauchen. Er würde alles verderben können.

Harry lächelte Remus an, der etwas verdutzt dreinschaute, dann aber das Gefühl bekam, dass dies absolute Absicht gewesen war. Außerdem war es Remus ganz recht. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. So lange kannten Harry und diese Frau sich noch gar nicht und dass sie jetzt herkam um für ihn zu kochen war reichlich merkwürdig. Vor allem, nachdem Harry ihre eindeutige Anmache vor ein paar Wochen rigoros abgelehnt hatte.

„Dann zeige ich Ihnen mal die Küche und Sie sagen mir wie ich helfen kann, während Harry es sich wieder gemütlich macht. Immerhin soll das Essen seine Wirkung ja auch nicht verfehlen", stellte Remus dann fest.

„Es ist nun wirklich nicht nötig, Mr. Lupin, dass Sie mir helfen. So viel Arbeit wie es aussieht ist das gar nicht. Außerdem mache ich das gern", wiegelte Clara ab. Doch der Mann bestand darauf zu helfen, weil Clara ihn ungeplant an ihrem Essen teilnehmen ließ. Dafür wollte er sich erkenntlich zeigen, außerdem sei er sowieso gerade darauf eingestellt gewesen etwas zu kochen. Also gab Clara nach. Sie wollte Evans nicht verärgern und auf keinen Fall das Misstrauen des anderen erwecken.

Leider musste sie in der folgenden Stunde feststellen, dass sie letzteres wohl doch schon getan hatte. Denn Lupin ließ sie nicht für eine Sekunde allein in der Küche und war aufmerksamer als ein Luchs. Außerdem verwickelte er sie auch in ein Gespräch über ihren Beruf und ihre Meinung zu dem Krieg und das noch geschickter als Evans es getan hatte. Der Verdacht, dass er zum Orden des Phönix gehörte verhärtete sich immer mehr. Anders konnte sie sich diese ganze Fragerei nicht erklären und auch seine absolut positive Einstellung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und Muggeln.

Als Clara zweieinhalb Stunden später die Wohnung wieder verließ, war das Gift immer noch in ihrer Handtasche. Es hatte sich absolut keine Gelegenheit ergeben, es unter das Essen zu mischen. Etwas, das die junge Frau absolut frustrierte und doch für den Moment nicht ändern konnte. Sie würde sich aber etwas anderes überlegen. Zwangsläufig, denn ihren Herrn zu verärgern war eine absolut schlechte Idee.

Unterdessen räumte Remus das benutzte Geschirr zusammen und verzauberte es so, dass es sich selbst abwusch.

„Du solltest mit dieser Frau vorsichtig sein", sagte er.

„Du denkst sie will mehr, als mir nur an die Wäsche gehen?", fragte Harry.

Remus schaute absolut irritiert und Harry seufzte leise. „An die Wäsche gehen heißt mit jemandem intim werden. Ist ein Muggelsprichwort."

Der Werwolf rollte kurz mit den Augen ehe er meinte: „Ich weiß nicht was sie genau will, aber ich würde sie keine Sekunde hier aus den Augen lassen. Ich habe ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl bei ihr. Sie verbirgt irgendetwas."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen", sagte Harry ehe er es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem machte und dort nach einer Weile auch einschlief, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte.


	29. Kapitel 29

Hallo zusammen.

Ja ich weiß ich hatte etwas versprochen und mich nicht daran gehalten. Aber hey, ich kann nichts dafür das nmeine Chefin schwanger wird und sich dementsprechend führlt. Ihre Ärztin hat sie sogar krank geschrieben und deswegen muss auch ich nach wie vor mehr arbeiten. Ich tu aber mein Bestes. Das nächste Chap ist auch shcon fertig und beim Beta. So viel steht schon mal fest.

Liebe Grüße Eure Imo

29. Das Buch der Geburten

Während Harry bei einer Kontrolluntersuchung im St. Mungo war, bekam Remus überraschenden Besuch von seinem Freund James. Der seinerseits hatte in erster Linie zu Evans gewollt, aber dass der junge Mann nicht da war, kam ihm auch ganz gelegen. So konnte er aus erster Hand erfahren wie ihre Überwachungsaktion lief.

„Da gibt es eigentlich nichts zu erzählen", sagte Remus, für sie beide einen Tee beschwörend. Es wiederstrebte ihm seinem Freund erneut etwas zu verheimlichen, noch dazu etwas, das James so persönlich betraf. Aber er wollte Harry auch nicht in den Rücken fallen und es sich mit ihm verscherzen. Er würde sich darauf beschränken Harry davon zu überzeugen, es mit James selbst zu versuchen und bis das geschah, würde er so gut es eben ging auf ihn aufpassen.

„Was meinst du mit eigentlich?", fragte James nachdenklich.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Harry ist ein Dickschädel, ein miserabler Patient, aber auch nett, rücksichtsvoll und charmant auf seine ganz eigene Art. Er erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Freund aus der Schulzeit." Zugegebenermaßen war das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und entsprach eigentlich nicht seinen gerade eben erst gedachten Gedanken. Aber vielleicht kam James ja auch selbst darauf. Zumindest ihm, Remus, der es ja nun wusste, war diese gewaltige Ähnlichkeit nun besonders aufgefallen.

Statt nachdenklich zu werden, machte sich aber Sorge in James breit. „Du klingst als würde er dich um den Finger wickeln, Remus.

Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er dir sympathisch ist. Er respektiert dich und hat den Vater deiner Freundin gerettet. Aber das muss nicht heißen, dass er nicht gefährlich ist. Er kann das alles aus eiskalter Berechnung getan haben. Er könnte für Voldemort arbeiten."

Remus hätte sich am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen bei dieser Blindheit, auch wenn es vielleicht aus reiner Vorsicht war. „Er wickelt mich nicht ein, James. Es ist einfach nur das was ich dir erzählen kann. Es gibt hier nichts und er tut nichts, was irgendwie auffällig wäre.

Er schont sich, soweit er es mit seinem Dickschädel für richtig hält. Die dunkeln Bücher die hier stehen passen zu seinen Fähigkeiten und die haben ja mit seinem Job zu tun und vorgestern war er gegenüber Clara charmant und höflich. Er verschwindet auch nicht plötzlich oder macht seltsam lange Spaziergänge. Er verlässt immer nur sehr kurz das Haus. Mal um den Müll raus zu bringen oder um eine Runde um den Block zu drehen. Die Zeit würde niemals für ein Todessertreffen ausreichen."

James nickte leicht. „Pass aber trotzdem auf dich auf", mahnte James und im nächsten Moment hörten sie wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Kurz darauf betrat Harry sichtlich überrascht das Wohnzimmer.

„James? Was verschlägt dich denn hier her?", erkundigte sich der Zeitreisende, nur eine Sekunde einen Gedanken daran verschwendend, ob Remus nicht vielleicht doch geredet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Snape hatte Harry Remus nämlich kein magisch besiegeltes Versprechen abgenommen über sein Schweigen. Er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, aber einen Moment lang kamen ihm doch Zweifel. Schließlich war das hier nicht der Remus den er kannte.

„Ich wollte nachsehen wie es dir geht", erklärte James und fügte mit leicht bedrückter Meine hinzu, „ und dir eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen."

Harry setzte sich neugierig geworden auf den freien Sessel. „Mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Bis auf eine leichte Schädigung der schmerzübertragenden Nervenzellen wird nichts zurückbleiben. Ich soll nächste Woche einen Belastungstest machen und werde dann bestimmt wieder für Diensttauglich erklärt", sagte er. „Und was sind nun die schlechten Nachrichten?"

„Schön zu hören, dass du wieder kommst. Dieser Frischling aus dem zweiten Jahr geht mir nämlich gehörig auf die Nerven mit seinen Vorschriften", sagte James. „Aber das nur am Rande. Die schlechten Nachrichten drehen sich um Peter."

Nun wurde auch Remus hellhörig. „Peter?" Sowohl dem Werwolf als auch Harry schwante nichts Gutes, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Während Remus vermutete, dass ihr Freund tot war, fragte Harry sich, was diese falsche Ratte nun schon wieder angestellt hatte und er schwor bittere Rache sollte er seiner Mutter oder Sirius etwas angetan haben.

„Er wurde vorgestern gefasst und zur Rede gestellt. Aber so wie die Beweise liegen, kann er es nicht gewesen sein. Es gibt mehrer Zeugen die ihn am anderen Ende der Stadt gesehen haben wollen. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als du ihn gesehen haben willst", sagte James.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe und du hast es auch gesehen", sagte Harry.

„Ja. Ich weiß was du gesehen hast, aber Crouch reicht das nicht. Außerdem hat Peter ja früher schon einmal ausgesagt, dass die Todesser Interesse an seiner Mitwirkung gezeigt haben. Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass sie versuchen ihn auf diese Weise zu manipulieren", erklärte James.

Harry lehnte sich, seine Wut nur mühsam beherrschend, zurück. „Das heißt, er kommt frei bis wir mehr haben, richtig?"

„So sieht es aus", bestätigte James.

Remus musterte die beiden eindringlich und dabei hatte er das Bild von Harry ohne seinen Tarnzauber vor Augen. Es war irgendwie unheimlich mit Vater und Sohn in einem Raum zu sitzen und sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie versuchten gegenseitig die Gedanken zu erraten.

„Irgendwie stinkt das zum Himmel", sagte Remus. „Ich meine, wenn die Todesser das mit mir abziehen würden, könnte ich es verstehen. Ich bin ein Werwolf, nicht zu gebrauchen um irgendwie eingeschleust zu werden, aber Peter? Warum sollten sie das mit ihm machen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er auch nicht gerade der Begabteste ist."

„Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht", sagte James. „Aber Fakt ist, dass er am anderen Ende der Stadt gesehen wurde. Fünf Personen haben das ausgesagt, einer davon ein Unsäglicher: Augustus Rookwood. Er ist seit über zehn Jahren dabei. Niemand stellt seine Aussage in Frage."

Harry grummelte derweil in sich hinein und war sauer darüber, dass man in seiner Erinnerung nicht klar erkennen konnte, wie Peter im Büro aufgetaucht war. Harry hatte nämlich keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich als Animagus eingeschlichen hatte. Mit einem Tarnumhang war es ziemlich schwer, unbemerkt hinein zu gelangen. Dafür wurde diese Fähigkeit aber nicht mit dem Vielsafttrank übertragen. Nur der echte Peter war in der Lage sich zu verwandeln.

„Und was willst du nun tun, James?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. „Ich meine, wenn wir rein hypothetisch davon ausgehen, dass Peter wirklich versucht hat Harry umzubringen, kann er auch für dich und deine Familie zur Gefahr werden."

„Wir haben uns etwas versprochen, Remus. Peter würde diesen Schwur nicht brechen", sagte James Potter ernst, auch wenn er dabei unsicherer klang als er es wollte. In Wahrheit wusste er nicht was er glauben sollte. Letzte Woche hätte er ohne zu zögern seine Hand für jeden seiner Freunde ins Feuer gelegt, nun aber zweifelte er an Peters Loyalität. Die Todesser waren gefährlich und wenn sie etwas wollten, erreichten sie ihr Ziel auf die eine oder andere Weise.

„Treue bis ans Ende der Zeit", sagte Remus skeptisch. „Ich weiß und ich würde durch die Hölle gehen um dich und deine Familie zu schützen, aber ob Peter auch wirklich so stark ist? Wenn die Todesser ihn wirklich manipulieren, solltest du vorsichtig sein. Er könnte auch für dich zur Gefahr werden."

Einen Moment lang wallte Wut in James auf über diese Worte, aber dann seufzte er und warf einen Blick auf Harry. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Remus. Niemand wird meiner Familie schaden. Niemand."

Harry hatte dem nur zugehört und lächelte leicht. Die Familie. Das höchste Gut der Potters, für das sie alle bereit waren zu sterben. „Wenn Peter schuldig ist, werden wir Beweise gegen ihn finden, James. Ganz sicher."

James schenkte beiden noch ein kurzes Lächeln ehe er sich verabschiedete, mit dem Vorsatz heim zu gehen. In Wahrheit ging er Sirius an dessen momentanem Tatort besuchen, um ihn zu bitten ein Auge auf Remus zu haben. Evans schien seinen Freund schon zu sehr um den Finger gewickelt zu haben. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. James hatte viel mehr das Gefühl, dass die Freundschaft unter ihnen vier zu Staub zerfiel, je mehr Zeit sie außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts verbrachten.

In Harrys Wohnung unterdessen baute Harry seinen Frust ab, indem er Selbstgespräche führte. „Vielsafttrank, ich fasse es nicht. Peter muss Voldemort ziemlich wichtig sein wenn er so einen Aufwand betreibt. Oder Rookwood hat nachträglich ein paar Gedächtnisse verändert. Verdammte Spione. Ich hätte mir die ganzen Gerichtsprotokolle ansehen sollen. Dann wüsste ich, wie ich diesen verräterischen Haufen aushebeln kann."

Remus lauschte dem ganzen geduldig. „Rookwood arbeitet also für Voldemort?", fragte er.

„Ja", brummte Harry. „Hat ein ganzes Netz an Informanten und ich habe keine Ahnung wer alles dazu gehört und das nervt."

„Wenn das stimmt, wird es schwer sein Peter zu überführen", sagte Remus. „Er würde unweigerlich etwas mitbekommen."

„Remus, hör auf. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran was passiert, wenn Peter nicht auffliegt, wird mir schlecht", brummte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Wenn alles nichts hilft, werde ich wohl noch einen ungeplanten Mord begehen müssen", murmelte er leise, aus dem Augenwinkeln sehend, dass Remus blass wurde.

„Du willst Peter töten?", fragte der Werwolf leise.

„Ich werde meinen Eltern das Leben retten, Remus und wenn diese falsche Ratte nicht selbst erkennt, dass sie auf der falschen Seite steht und wir sie auch nicht überführen können, müssen eben die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen werden", sagte Harry und seufzte dann. „Denk ja nicht mir fällt das leicht. Jeder Mord den ich begehe, zerreist meine Seele. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Aber ich habe dabei immer die Hoffnung, mein eigenes Schicksal zu verändern. Ich denke dabei an meine Zukunft und auch an deine, an Sirius und an die von so vielen anderen. Ich bin hergekommen um die Welt vor der Dunkelheit zu retten und alles was ich dafür will, ist ein klein wenig persönliches Glück. Eine Familie die mich liebt. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

Remus sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Du versuchst es aber erst auf anderen Wegen, versprochen?"

„Versprochen, Remus. Ein Mord ist für mich der letzte Ausweg. Der allerletzte."

Weitere zwei Tage später hatte Remus einen Entschluss bezüglich eines weiteren Problems gefasst. Den Geburtsort von Tom Riddle. Zu Dumbledore zu gehen und danach zu fragen, war abwegig. Wenn Remus das tat, konnte er genauso gut gleich Harry überwältigen, ihn zum Schulleiter schleifen und dort den Tarnzauber aufheben. Das würde ebensoviel Aufregung verursachen. Nein, er wollte an anderer Stelle ansetzten und seinen guten Draht zu der Lehrerin, die ihn ebenso respektierte wie seine Freunde, ausnutzen. Auch wenn sein Herz ihm sagte, dass dies einem schändlichen Verrat gleich käme.

Doch in diesem Fall handhabte er es wie Harry. Er dachte an die Zukunft, die um so vieles schöner werden würde, wenn es Voldemort nicht mehr gab. Das machte ihm den Besuch bei seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin doch etwas leichter.

„Remus Lupin, na dass nenne ich aber mal eine Überraschung", begrüßte ihn die Dame, nachdem er an ihre Bürotür geklopft hatte.

„Meine Schüler sind heute in Urlaub gefahren und mich hat irgendwie die Sehnsucht hergezogen und zu Vollmond ist ja noch etwas hin.", sagte Remus und wurde sofort mit einem tadelnden Blick bedacht.

„Als wenn mich das je gestört hätte. Und selbst wenn heute Nacht Vollmond wäre, wären Sie immer noch herzlich willkommen, Remus", sagte die Lehrerin streng und ließ Remus dann eintreten.

Dessen Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus, als er den Schreibtisch seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin erblickte. Er war übersäht mit Pergamenten und Umschlägen und einem sehr dicken Buch. Das Buch, auf das Remus es abgesehen hatte.

Sollte das Schicksal es wirklich so gut mit ihm meinen? Machte Merlin es ihm so einfach?

Eigentlich war es Remus Plan gewesen, die Lehrerin dazu zu bringen, genau dieses Buch aus dem verborgenen Versteck zu holen. Wie genau, hatte er allerdings noch nicht gewusst, aber wenn es hier schon mal lag, würde das vieles einfacher machen. Er musste nur vorsichtig sein und nicht aufdringlich werden.

„Ich störe Sie doch hoffentlich nicht, Professor", meinte Remus, sein bestes entschuldigendes Lächeln aufsetzend.

„Nein, Sie stören nicht. Sie sind viel mehr die Ablenkung, die ich mir seit einer Stunde herbei wünsche", sagte die Lehrerin und bat Remus es sich in der Sofaecke gemütlich zu machen. Dort beschwor sie ihnen Tee und ließ von den Hauselfen etwas Gebäck bringen. Anschließend begann eine lockere Diskussion über das, was Remus derzeit machte und wie es ihm gefiel.

„Sie konnten schon immer gut erklären", sagte McGonagall schließlich. „Ohne Sie, hätten ihre Freunde sicherlich um einiges schlechter abgeschnitten."

Remus schmunzelte und zwang sich nicht zum Buch hinüber zu sehen. „James und Sirius hatten nie Probleme den Stoff zu verstehen. Sie waren einfach nur zu sehr… sagen wir, mit anderen Dingen befasst um sich intensiv damit auseinander zu setzen. Peter war der einzige, der etwas mehr Nachhilfe nötig hatte."

Minerva McGonagall lächelte versonnen. „Mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt,… ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen was das für Dinge waren."

Remus musste nun ehrlich grinsen, denn er erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie sie vier immer zusammengesessen hatten um Streiche zu planen: einer schlimmer als der andere. „Nur selten waren unsere Streiche spontan. Hinter den meisten steckten so manche Stunden der Vorbereitung."

„Daran habe ich nie Zweifel gehabt, Mr. Lupin", sagte die Lehrerin und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Und unter uns, wenn ich Punkte für die Genialität und die Ausführung hätte geben können, wären wir mit noch viel größerem Vorsprung Hauspokalsieger geworden."

Nun musste auch Remus lächeln.

„Ich bin aber nie dahinter gekommen, wie Sie es immer geschafft haben, unbemerkt durchs Schloss zu schleichen", sagte die Frau dann und sah den Mann erwartungsvoll an.

Remus zögerte einen Moment lang, die Frau in ihr größtes Geheimnis einzuweihen, aber dann seufzte er. „Anfangs war es ein Familienerbstück das James von seinem Vater bekommen hat. Ein seltener Tarnumhang. Aber irgendwann passten wir alle nicht mehr darunter, also musste etwas anderes her", sagte Remus und stand auf.

„Wir haben eine ganze Weile überlegt und dann meinte Peter wohl aus Spaß, man bräuchte so was wie ein Radargerät.

Das ist Muggeltechnologie, die eingesetzt wird um den Himmel zu überwachen, damit diese fliegenden Blechbüchsen nicht zusammenstoßen.

James und Sirius haben sich darüber köstlich amüsiert, aber ich fand diese Idee genial. Allerdings hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auch als einiger die Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen. Und darin steht ja auch, wie die Schule an die Namen der potentiellen Schüler kommt."

Ehrfürchtig und vorsichtig berührte Remus das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch, das genau das war, für das er es gehalten hatte.

„Es muss also einen Zauber geben, der Namen und sogar Wohnort überträgt. Das war die Grundidee. Nur durfte es sich nicht ausschließlich auf Schüler beziehen, dafür reichte uns aber ein gewisser Radius und nur der Name. Ein Jahr haben wir gebraucht um die Zauber zu finden und noch ein weiteres um eine komplette Karte des Schlosses und vom Wald zu erstellen."

Als Remus aufsah blickte er in ein Gesicht das deutlich von Anerkennung gekennzeichnet war. „Es gibt eine Karte von Hogwarts?", fragte sie.

„Samt der Geheimgänge aus dem Schloss und innerhalb des Schlosses. Zudem zeigt sie jeden Namen der Personen an, die sich innerhalb der Grundstücksgrenzen bewegt. Allerdings hat der Hausmeister sie uns kurz vor dem Schulabschluss abgenommen, weil sie ihn schwer beleidigt hat. Wir haben sie nämlich auch Passwortgesichert und auf Enthüllungszauber reagiert sie mit Beleidigungen", gab Remus nun breitwillig preis, während er langsam in dem Buch blätterte.

„Da muss ein mächtiges Stück Magie dahinter stecken", sagte er, als er seinen Namen und seinen alten Wohnort entdeckte.

„Es ist ein Relikt, das über 500 Jahre alt ist. Niemand weiß genau wie die Zauber aufgebraut sind, die dahinter stehen. Aber es sind vermutlich ähnliche wie die, die Sie für diese Karte verwendet haben", erklärte McGonagall sich ebenfalls erhebend.

Remus schmunzelte. „Es war wirklich nicht leicht, diese Karte zu erstellen. Wir haben unzählige Bögen Pergament vernichtet, bis wir es endlich so hatten wie wir es wollten. Einige Male standen wir sogar kurz davor den Plan wieder aufzugeben, weil sich einige Zauber einfach auflösten. Dabei war ein einziger Rechenfehler in den arithmetischen Formeln drin."

„Ich muss gestehen, ihr vier, seit auf eure ganz eigene Art brillant gewesen. Es gibt viel Schüler die versuchen eure Streiche zu kopieren, aber es gibt keinen der wirklich an euch heran kommt. Zu schade, dass ihr diese Einsatzbereitschaft nicht vollends im Unterricht gezeigt habt. Solche Kunststücke wie diese Karte hätte euch einiges an Bewunderung eingebracht", sagte die Lehrerin, beobachtend wie ihr ehemaliger Schüler über den Namen seiner Mutter strich, die ebenfalls hier zur Schule gegangen war, allerdings in Ravenclaw soweit Minerva es wusste.

„Wir wollten uns mit unseren Streichen unvergesslich machen, nicht mit Meisterwerken der Zauberei. Das war uns zu angeberisch und wir alle waren der Überzeugung es würde nicht zu unserem Image passen", sagte Remus, der endlich das gefunden hatte was er suchte.

„Das haben Sie eindeutig geschafft", sagte McGonagall.

Remus lächelte und warf dann einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich denke ich gehe besser, Professor. Ich hab Sie lange genug von Ihrer Arbeit abgehalten. Nachher macht der Schulleiter mir noch Vorwürfe, dass ich seine Stellvertreterin von der Arbeit abgehalten habe."

„Das wird Albus schon nicht so eng sehen. Die Briefe gehen ja erst nächsten Monat raus und es ist ja auch meine eigene Sturheit, dass ich sie fast alle selbst schreibe. Aber diese Schriftkopierzauber sind mir einfach zu unpersönlich. Außerdem ist eine leserliche Handschrift das wichtigste Werkzeug eines Lehrers", erklärte die Lehrerin.

„Das ist auch wieder wahr", sagte Remus, seine Hand unauffällig in seine Jackentasche gleiten lassend und kurz bevor er ging, sorgte er dafür, dass die Lehrerin sich nicht an die Karte der Rumtreiber erinnern konnte. Die Karte mochte zwar im Moment in einem der Aktenschränke des Hausmeisters verstauben, aber er wusste von Harry, dass jemand sie finden würde. Und in seinen Augen war das gut so. Dazu war sie entworfen worden und aus diesem Grund war sie auch immer noch da. Dieses Element der Zeit wollte er nicht aktiv beeinflussen, indem er irgendwem davon erzählte.


	30. Kapitel 30

30

30. Der dritte Horkrux

Harry hatte kurz nach Remus ebenfalls seine Wohnung verlassen. Ihm ging einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie Peter sich aus dem Mordanschlag hatte herauswinden können. Er musste für die Todesser ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn sie so weit gingen und ihm ein Alibi verschafften.

Allerdings musste Harry auch zugeben, dass er Peter nicht ganz so sehr hasste wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Schließlich hatte Peter letzten Endes seinen Fehler ja eingesehen und Harry geholfen. Irgendwo tief in dem Animagus musste der mutige Gryffindor stecken, der seinen Freunden treu ergeben war und für sie in den Tod gehen würde. Doch es schien wohl einiges zu brauchen um den hervor zu holen unter all der Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Und genau das wollte Harry versuchen. Er wollte Peter ins Gewissen reden, ihn wachrütteln, denn es wiederstrebte ihm den Freund seines Vaters zu töten, auch wenn sie ganz sicher niemals Freunde werden würden.

Remus wusste aber nichts von seinem Vorhaben. Der Werwolf hätte Harry wahrscheinlich auch davon abgehalten. Ebenso wie Harry selbst auch wusste, dass er sich damit auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. Aber sein Herz und die Liebe zu seinen Eltern siegten über seinen Verstand und sein rationales Denken. Er wollte es wenigstens versucht haben, ehe er zu radikaleren Mitteln griff, denn inzwischen war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher, dass er Voldemort vor Halloween stellen und vernichten könnte. Harry hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, alles in letzter Minute noch zum Besseren zu wenden. Womit Peter zu einem entscheidenden Risikofaktor wurde. Folglich musste Harry alles dran setzen das zu ändern.

Zu Harrys Glück war Sonntag, so dass er Peter nicht auf der Arbeit besuchen musste, sondern in dessen Wohnung. Ein unschlagbarer Vorteil für Harry, was wohl auch Peter erkannte, denn er wirkte doch sehr erschrocken als er Harry die Tür öffnete.

„Was… was wollen Sie denn hier?"

„Mit dir reden", sagte Harry, sich selbst ebenfalls versichernd, dass sonst niemand in der Nähe war. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach von einem Todesser aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen zu werden, auch wenn er ganz sicher mit ihm fertig werden würde.

„Sie wissen doch schon alles", sagte Peter. „Die Todesser wollen mir etwas anhängen. Ich war nicht einmal in der Nähe des Ministeriums als Sie vergiftet wurden", sagte Peter harsch und wollte die Tür zuschlagen. Harry hinderte ihn jedoch daran und betrat das kleine Haus, um dann selbst die Tür zu schließen.

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Es ist praktisch unmöglich unter einem Tarnumhang ins Ministerium zu kommen ohne dabei bemerkt zu werden. Aber du hast ja auch noch andere Möglichkeiten wie du dich verstecken kannst, nicht wahr?", meinte Harry und sah, dass Peters Augen sich leicht weiteten.

Doch er hatte sich offensichtlich schnell wieder gefasst. „Das ist Hausfriedensbruch. Sie dürfen hier nicht einfach so hereinplatzen. Außerdem sind Sie nicht im Dienst. Also raus mit Ihnen! Verschwinden Sie! Sofort!"

Harry war einen Moment wirklich erstaunt über Peters Verhalten, aber dann ging er einfach darüber hinweg. „Du solltest mir vielleicht erst zuhören Peter. Das könnte nämlich deine letzte Chance sein", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Todesser bist und ich weiß, dass du mir dieses Gift untergeschoben hast. Leider habe ich für nichts davon einen Beweis der ausreicht, um dich nach Askaban zu bringen. Du hast also noch eine Chance das Ganze zu beenden."

„Sie sind ja vollkommen übergeschnappt", stellte Peter schockiert fest, wobei nicht zu erkennen war, ob der Schock vom Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage oder vom genauen Gegenteil kam. Das musste Harry dem Animagus wirklich zugestehen, schauspielern konnte er. Aber das war wohl auch erforderlich, anderenfalls hätte Dumbledore ihn schon längst enttarnt.

„Das habe ich schon oft gehört, Peter und hinterher hat sich immer herausgestellt, dass es nicht wahr war", entgegnete Harry, einen kurzen Gedanken an sein fünftes Schuljahr verschwendend. „Du solltest meinen Rat trotzdem beherzigen. Steig aus ehe es zu spät ist.

Der Dunkle Lord wird noch dieses Jahr untergehen und wenn du klug bist, verlässt du das Schiff solange niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist."

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sich fragend, woher der Amerikaner all diese Informationen hatte. Gab es vielleicht einen Spion unter den Todessern? Hatte ihn irgendwer verraten? Doch warum sagte Evans dann, dass es keine Beweise gab. Es war doch eigentlich unsinnig die Namen von Todessern weiter zu geben ohne auch Beweise für ihre Taten zu haben, um sie aus dem Verkehr ziehen zu können. Das würde alles doch immens gefährlich machen.

„Du solltest wirklich einmal darüber nachdenken, Peter. Ich weiß, dass du den Orden, aber vor allem James und Lily bespitzelst. Und wenn herauskommt, dass du der Todesser bist, der versucht hat, James den Dementoren zum Fraß vor zu werfen, werden dich Remus und Sirius umbringen.

Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren. Geh zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm alles. Es wird vielleicht schwer werden, aber im Vergleich zu dem, was sonst geschehen könnte, ist es wirklich der einfachere Weg."

„Hören Sie sich eigentlich selbst zu, was Sie da für einen Unsinn reden?", fragte Peter mit mühsam aufrecht erhaltener Selbstbeherrschung. Dieser Evans war wirklich eine Gefahr. Eine Gefahr für ihn und die anderen Todesser, egal woher er sein Wissen bezog.

Harry trat auf Peter zu, der tatsächlich zurück wich und seine Hand in Richtung Tasche wandern ließ, aber Harry reagierte schnell genug und packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Vergiss das ganz schnell, Peter", sagte Harry leise und sah dem Todesser fest in die Augen. „Zieh einen Schlussstrich unter diese Sache solange noch niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist.

Der Anschlag auf mich ist offiziell entschuldigt, wenn auch von einem Todesser. Der Orden wird zwar enttäuscht sein, aber wenn du genug vor Dumbledore herumkriechst, verzeiht er dir sicher. Sollte aber James oder einer deiner anderen Freunde durch deine Schuld sterben, wirst du das nicht überleben. Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort. Ich werde dich umbringen ehe dir klar ist was geschieht. Du tust also gut daran, dich an den Schwur zu erinnern, den du deinen Freunden geleistet hast."

Dann ließ Harry von Peter ab und ging nach Hause, in der Hoffnung Peter aufgeweckt zu haben. Der Orden würde ihn sicherlich nicht aus den Augen lassen und sein Vater auf sich aufpassen. Zumindest war das zu hoffen. Wenn nicht, dann würde Harry wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen. In jedem Fall hatte Harry aber nun seinen Seelenfrieden. Er konnte sich wieder darauf konzentrieren, die Horkruxe zu vernichten. Es fehlten noch Brosche, Tagebuch und Medaillon und es war schon Ende Juni. Noch knapp vier Monate für zwei Einbrüche und eine Suche, die den Anschein machte nervenaufreibend zu werden. Und wer wusste schon, was noch alles dazwischen kommen konnte. Voldemort fühlte sich offensichtlich ziemlich bedroht von Harry. Er musste also mit weiteren Mordanschlägen rechnen. Zudem war Lucius Malfoy kein leichter Gegner und mit Sirius Mutter wollte Harry sich auch nur sehr ungern anlegen.

Was weder Remus noch Harry ahnten, Sirius nutzte die Abwesenheit der beiden aus und installierte einen Schallübertragungszauber in Harrys Wohnung. So konnte er jederzeit die Gespräche in der Wohnung verfolgen und man würde am ehesten herausfinden ob und wie weit der Amerikaner Remus manipulierte. Doch niemals hätte er mit dem gerechnet, was er an diesem Abend zu hören bekommen sollte.

Harry war nach seinem Besuch bei Peter noch ein wenig spazieren gewesen. Ausgiebiger als in den letzen Wochen, doch die Bewegung tat ihm gut. Sie befreite ihn irgendwie und half ihm den Kopf endgültig frei zu bekommen und sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, wegen der er hier war.

Als er schließlich die Wohnung betrat, roch es bereits nach einem verlockenden Abendessen. Zubereitet wurde es von Remus, der gerade dabei war eine Soße anzurühren, während in einem Sieb bereits Spaghetti abtropften.

„Das riecht ja herrlich, Moony. Ich habe doch nicht etwa deinen Geburtstag vergessen?", fragte Harry scherzhaft. .

Der Werwolf sah sich einen Moment erstaunt um, dann lächelte er. „Der ist im März wie du sehr genau weißt. Aber wirf einmal einen Blick auf den Tisch. Das dürfte dich sehr interessieren", sagte er dann und Harry entdeckte neben einem der Teller ein Stück Papier. Die wenigen Zeilen musste er allerdings drei Mal sehen, um wirklich zu begreifen was dort stand.

„Bei Merlin, wie bist du denn so plötzlich an die heran gekommen?", fragte er sich erst einmal setzend.

„Ein Besuch bei Professor McGonagall und etwas Glück", erklärte Remus, die Soße auf den Tisch stellend. „Sie war dabei die Schulbriefe zu schreiben und das Buch der Geburten lag auf dem Tisch. Ich musste sie nur etwas ablenken und konnte darin blättern.", sagte Remus.

„Das Buch der… bei Merlin, warum sind wir nur nie auf diese Idee gekommen?", seufzte Harry sich durch die Haare fahrend.

Remus musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Hast du nie, Hogwarts eine Geschichte, gelesen?", fragte er dann.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine war die Belesene. Sie kannte praktisch jedes Buch auswendig das sie einmal gelesen hat, aber als wir nach der Brosche gesucht haben…", Harry beendete den Satz nicht. Zu sehr schmerzen die Erinnerungen an Hermine.

„Weiß jemand, dass du auf dem Schloss warst? Ich mein abgesehen von Minerva?", fragte Harry dann.

„Ein paar Schüler haben mich gesehen, aber ich denke nicht, dass mich einer von ihnen erkannt hat und Lehrer haben mich sonst keine gesehen. Anderenfalls wäre sicher auch Dumbledore aufgetaucht. Jeder Lehrer im Schloss weiß was ich bin und meine unverhoffte Anwesenheit hätte sie sicherlich beunruhigt."

„Gut. Und Minerva ist noch nicht im Orden. Damit besteht kaum eine Gefahr, dass Dumbledore mitbekommt, dass du in dem Buch geblättert hast. Wenn sie überhaupt gemerkt hat bis wohin du gekommen bist, wird sie es vermutlich für einen Zufall halten. Außerdem kennen nur wenige Voldemorts richtigen Namen."

„Du willst die Brosche so bald wie möglich vernichten, stimmt's?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Erst muss ich sie noch finden, aber damit fange ich heute Nacht an. Je eher desto besser für uns alle. Immerhin gibt es noch zwei und an die komme ich nicht so ohne weiteres heran", sagte Harry. „Aber erst wird gegessen. Das riecht zu lecker um es stehen zu lassen. Außerdem bietet die Dunkelheit mehr Schutz.

„Wenn ich dir dabei irgendwie helfen kann,…", begann Remus aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, du hast damit schon genug getan. Die Horkruxe zu vernichten ist meine Aufgabe. Deshalb bin ich hier. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du Probleme mit dem Orden bekommst. Und bei den letzen kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen."

Während Sirius vollkommen entsetzt weiter dem nun belanglosen Gespräch folgte und eine Eilmeldung an Dumbledore verfasste, erfuhr dieser von Peter Pettigrew, dass Henry Evans ihn bedroht hatte.

Peter hatte beschlossen Dumbledore von dem Besuch zu berichten, es aber so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte Evans den Verstand verloren. Damit würde er zumindest vor dem Orden als unglaubwürdig dastehen, egal was er ihnen erzählen würde. Außerdem würde er heute Abend seinen Kontaktmann aufsuchen und den Dunklen Lord vor Evans warnen. Evans war eine Gefahr für sie und wenn Peter schwieg und irgendwer von seinem Wissen erfuhr, wäre das sein Ende. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Ebenso wie er keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Weg weiter zu gehen den er begonnen hatte. Es gab keinen Ausstieg aus den Kreisen der Todesser, zumindest nicht lebend. Und Peter hing an seinem Leben, egal wie kläglich es auch war. Doch auch der Krieg war irgendwann zu Ende und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn gewinnen würde. Niemand besaß die Macht ihn zu besiegen. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte also ganz sicher die richtige Seite gewählt, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte gegen seine Freunde arbeiten zu müssen. Doch er konnte ihnen da nicht helfen. Jeder musste für sich erkennen welche Seite die bessere war.

Mit Einbruch der Dämmerung versicherte Harry Remus zum wiederholten Male, dass es ihm gut genug ging um so etwas allein durchzuziehen. „Ich bin viel härter im nehmen als du ahnst, Remus. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Ich bin auch vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zurück."

Dann verließ Harry seine Wohnung in Richtung des Kinderheims. Es lag mitten in London und war umgeben von hohen Bauzäunen und einigen Schildern. Auf einem wurde vor dem betreten der Baustelle gewarnt, auf anderen wurde der Bürokomplex angepriesen, der hier entstehen sollte. In großen Müllcontainern lagen bereits die Überreste der alten Einrichtung und Harry betete, dass der Horkrux noch nicht entdeckt worden war. Das würde diese Geschichte erneut verkomplizieren.

Einmal noch seufzte Harry tief, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat in eine große geflieste Halle. Mit seinem Zauberstab sorgte er für etwas Licht, allerdings änderte das nicht viel an der unheimlichen Atmosphäre die von diesem Haus ausging. Es wirkte wie ein Spukschloss, aus dem es keine Wiederkehr gab. Harry erwartete jeden Moment, dass aus einer der Wände ein Geist kam oder sonst irgendetwas ihn angriff.

Doch nichts geschah, egal wie lange Harry auch hier stand und schließlich beschloss er, dieses Gefühl beiseite zu schieben. Hier konnte ihm nichts geschehen. Der Horkrux war das einzig magische hier und vielleicht war auch gerade er es, der für dieses Gefühl sorgte.

Also schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe und überlegte, wo er an Riddles Stelle einen Teil seiner Seele verstecken würde. Er ging jeden Raum durch und irgendwie landete er gedanklich bei den Dursleys und dachte dort über ein mögliches Versteck nach.

„Mein Zimmer", murmelte Harry. Ja, wenn er in seinem zu Hause einen Teil seiner Seele verstecken wollte, würde er ihn unter den losen Dielenbrettern verstecken. Dort würde ihn niemand finden. Folglich machte Harry sich auf die Suche nach Riddles altem Zimmer. Es war irgendwo im ersten Stock und zumindest der Horkrux selbst war sicherlich mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt. Zauber, die Harry mit etwas Konzentration spüren können würde.

Währenddessen hatte Remus Lupin es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und ein Buch zur Hand genommen um sich abzulenken. Doch schon nach einer halben Stunde legte er es wieder beiseite, weil er sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte. Er machte sich zu große Sorgen um Harry.

Sicher glaubte Remus, dass Harry sich wieder gut fühlte. Aber nach allem was er über diese Horkruxe und deren Vernichtung gehört hatte, konnte er einfach nicht anders als sich zu sorgen. Die Intensität an schwarzer Magie die dabei freigesetzt wurde war enorm. Er mochte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was Harry alles geschehen konnte.

Remus Blick glitt zur Uhr. Er würde Harry ohne Probleme folgen können und da schon übermorgen Vollmond war, sollte es auch kaum zu einem Problem werden, ihn in dem Haus zu finden. Doch Harry würde darüber sicher nicht erfreut sein. Der Zeitreisende hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht gern bevormundet wurde und niemanden an seiner Seite wollte, der ihn vor jedem kleinen Kratzer zu schützen versuchte. Andererseits hatte Remus das ja keineswegs vor. Er würde sich nicht in Harrys Tun einmischen. Der Junge wusste am Besten wie er diese Seelenstücke vernichten konnte. Aber er würde ihm helfen können, wenn diese Geschichte erledigt war.

Remus haderte noch einige Sekunden mit sich, ehe er aufstand um zu gehen. Sollte Harry doch sauer werden. Irgendwie würde sich das sicherlich wieder einrenken. Immerhin kannte Harry ihn ja schon länger, wenn auch aus einer dunkleren Zeit, die seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Aber tief im Inneren waren sie doch ein- und dieselbe Person, die aus denselben Motiven heraus handelte: Harry zu schützen.

Doch weit sollte Remus nicht kommen. Er hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, da standen James und Sirius vor ihm. Im ersten Moment auch sichtlich überrascht, aber dann richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Etwas, das Remus für einen kurzen Moment vollkommen aus der Bahn warf.

„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte Remus als er endlich wirklich realisiert hatte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Wir wollen dir helfen Remus", sagte James ruhig. Ihm fiel das hier absolut nicht leicht. Er hasste es seine Freunde mit einem Zauberstab zu bedrohen, aber es war so besser. Remus konnte auch als Mensch sehr gefährlich werden, vor allem so dicht an Vollmond.

„Helfen?", wiederholte Remus mehr als nur verwirrt. „Wobei? Und wieso bedroht ihr mich?"

„Weil du unter Evans Fuchtel stehst", erklärte Sirius, dem es ähnlich ging wie James. Einen Freund aktiv zu bedrohen und es dabei absolut ernst zu meinen, schmeckte ihm nicht. Doch er hatte genug Zeit mit Remus verbracht, um zu wissen, dass mit dem Werwolf nicht zu spaßen war, wenn er es darauf anlegte jemanden zu verletzen.

Nun ließ Remus die Türklinke los und sah seine beiden Freunde missmutig an. „Jungs, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, um irgendwelche Spielchen mit mir zu spielen. Ich habe eine Verabredung und bin spät dran. Also lasst mich durch."

„Das können wir nicht, Remus und das hier ist auch kein Spiel. Das ist bitterer Ernst", sagte James, seinen Stab leicht anhebend. „Wir wissen, dass du Evans geholfen hast an Informationen zu kommen. Du hast sogar Professor McGonagall angegriffen um an sie zu kommen."

Nun entgleißten Remus alle Gesichtszüge. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das war… „Bei Merlin…", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben als ich es gehört habe, Remus. Aber du warst wirklich bei Gonni", sagte Sirius.

Der Werwolf überschlug gedanklich seine Chancen sich da heraus zu winden und kam zu dem Ergebnis das sie bei Null lagen. Die Option mit Gewalt gegen seine Freunde vor zu gehen, schied von Anfang an für ihn aus. So weit würde er niemals gehen, egal was sie auch gegen ihn in der Hand haben mochten.

„Ich habe sie aber nicht angegriffen, ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich nicht mehr an unsere Karte erinnert, damit alles so bleibt wie es ist", sagte Remus leise und zog betont langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, sehr wohl sehend, dass seine Freunde das in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie wussten nicht was er wusste und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, würde er ebenso handeln. Mit einem kurzen Fingerspiel lag der Zauberstab so in der Hand, dass die Spitze zu ihm zeigte.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung von dem, was wirklich vor sich geht. Ich stehe immer noch auf eurer Seite. So wie ich es immer getan habe und auch immer tun werde. Eher lass ich mich umbringen, als dass mich irgendwer dazu zwingen könnte meinen Freunden den Rücken zuzukehren", sagte er und hielt ihnen den Zauberstab entgegen. „Steckt eure weg. Die werdet ihr nicht brauchen."

James nahm den Stab entgegen und steckte ihn weg. Seinen behielt er aber in der Hand, genau wie Sirius. Allerdings ließen sie ihre sinken. Das Vertrauen, dass er in Remus hatte, war nach wie vor ungebrochen und es wiederstrebte ihm, den Werwolf weiterhin offensichtlich zu bedrohen.

„Vielleicht erklärst du uns dann einfach was das soll. Was sind Horkruxe und was hat das alles mit Voldemort zu tun", fragte Sirius.

„Und wie passt Evans in diese ganze Geschichte hinein", fügte James an.

Remus grinste, auch wenn ihm danach einfach nicht zu mute war. „Ihr würdet mich für vollkommen übergeschnappt halten", sagte er. „Außerdem habe ich keinen einzigen Beweis für diese Geschichte. Nur Harry kann sie euch beweisen und er kann sie auch viel besser erzählen und eure Fragen beantworten."

„Wir wollten ihn sowieso abholen gehen. Albus und Alastor erwarten uns bereits", sagte James und hob den Stab erneut, was Remus leicht zusammenzucken ließ.

„Mir passt das auch nicht, Remus, aber du kennst Alastor und ich muss sagen, er traut dir keinen einzigen Schritt mehr über den Weg und es ist definitiv besser, wenn ich dich fessele, als wenn er es tut."

Remus lächelte gequält und verschränkte die Hände hinter den Rücken. Tief in ihm rebellierte der Wolf gegen diese Unterwürfigkeit. Er bäumte sich auf gegen diese Behandlung, aber Remus fiel es trotz des nahen Vollmondes nicht schwer, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass James absolut Recht hatte.

Nichts davon ahnend, dass draußen ein Empfangskomitee auf ihn wartete, hatte Harry Toms altes Zimmer gefunden und auch schon betreten. Auf der Tür hatten keine Schutzbanne gelegen, etwas das Harry schon nervös gemacht hatte, aber schon kurz nachdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, war ihm die Magie bewusst geworden. Das hier war definitiv der richtige Ort. So beruhigt, machte Harry sich konzentriert auf die Suche nach dem eigentlichen Versteck und fand es auch recht schnell. Es war der Kleiderschrank. Jener Schrank, den Dumbledore damals mit der Illusion eines Feuers belegt hatte, um dem kleinen Riddle von der Magie zu überzeugen.

„Tom, du bist eindeutig krank. Absolut krank", sagte Harry leise und machte sich daran die Schutzzauber zu analysieren und sie dann aufzuheben. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, aber nach einer geschlagenen Stunde hatte er es geschafft. Die Schranktür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Schatulle frei. Sicherheitshalber überprüfte Harry alles noch einmal ganz genau, aber er konnte keine weiteren Zauber finden. Nichts, außer der dunklen Magie, die die Brosche zu dem machte was sie war.

Vorsichtig holte Harry sie heraus und bewunderte sie einen Moment lang. Genau so, wie er es im Museum getan hatte. Es war eine kreisrunde bronzefarbene Platte, auf der ein Rabe zu sehen war, dessen Auge ein winziger blauer Stein zu sein schien. Es war wirklich schade so ein Schmuckstück vernichten zu müssen, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz schweifen, entschied sich dann für die Vernichtung nach unten zu gehen. Dort konnte er einen größeren Abstand zu der Brosche halten als hier und die Magie hatte mehr Spielraum sich zu verflüchtigen. Hier in dem kleinen Zimmer würde vielleicht ein Teil der Statik des Hauses beschädigt werden.

Allerdings, kurz nachdem Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte, erregte das Aufwallen von Magie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Einen Moment starrte er auf die Brosche, dann aber hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch und sah sich langsam um.

Aus dem Zimmer kroch etwas, das mit einer Schlange erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit hatte und es machte nicht den Eindruck als sei es Harry freundlich gesinnt. Allerdings war es keine echte Schlange. Sie schimmerte silbrig-stumpf und schien aus Metall zusammengeschmolzen zu sein und während das Tier - oder wie man es auch immer nennen sollte - sich drohend aufrichtete, wich Harry zurück.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Harry. Ein absoluter Idiot. Erst die Umgebung sichern, dann sich dem Ziel zuwenden", murmelte er sich selbst zu und drehte um, im selben Moment wie die Schlange auf ihn zustieß. Metall schlug auf Steinboden und Harry spürte die Splitter des Bodens hinter sich her fliegen, während er rannte so schnell er konnte.

Das Schaben des Metalls auf dem Boden verriet ihm, dass er verfolgt wurde und dass sein Gegner näher kam. Ziemlich schnell. Kurz vor den Stufen wagte Harry es sich umzudrehen und schickte einen heißen Feuerball in die Richtung der Metallschlange. Doch er verfehlte sie. Es schien als würde sie denken können, denn sie war dem Feuer ausgewichen und setzte ihre Jagd nun fort, ohne Probleme die Stufen überwindend.

Harry dagegen kam auf den Stufen ins stolpern und polterte unsanft die letzten drei hinunter. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich aus dem Weg rollen, um nicht von dem massiven Körper erschlagen zu werden und ein Rückstoßzauber brachte das Monster wieder auf Abstand.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Harry bei dem Sturz den Horkrux verloren. Er war über den Boden geschlittert und lag nun direkt vor dem massigen Körper der Schlange, die sich wieder aufrichtete und auf ihn zustieß.

Harry wich ihr harrscharf aus, deutlich spürend, dass sein Knöchel bei dem Sturz etwas abbekommen haben musste. Ein leichtes Stechen fuhr hindurch wenn er ihn belastete. Doch das machte Harry zunächst wenig Sorgen. Seine grauen Zellen waren damit befasst, sich diese Monster-Metallschlange vom Hals zu schaffen, die schon wieder auf ihn zustieß.

Mit einer kurzen Konzentration auf seine Magie jagte er ihr einen Schneidfluch auf den Hals, der absolut alles durchtrennen konnte. Er war schwarzmagisch, weil er vor einigen Hundert Jahren gegen Menschen gerichtet worden war. Das, was ihn da angriff, war ja nicht einmal ein Lebewesen. Einen Vorwurf konnte man ihm da wirklich nicht machen.

Und der Zauber zeigte Wirkung. Die Schlange wurde in zwei Teile geteilt, die links und rechts an Harry vorbeiflogen, wegen des Schwungs mit dem dieses Biest Harry hatte angreifen wollen.

Erleichtert drehte er sich nach dem Horkrux um und las ihm vom Boden auf. Er spürte kurz ein Prickeln von Magie unter seinen Fingern, dann hörte er hinter sich erneut metallenes Schaben.

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung drehte er sich um und sah wie die zwei Teile der Schlange sich auf einander zu bewegten, als würden sie sich magnetisch anziehen und dann verschmolzen sie miteinander.

Nicht einmal eine Minute verging in der sich die beiden Gegner anstarrten, dann warf Harry den Horkrux hoch in die Luft, im selben Moment wie dieses Metallvieh auf ihn losgehen wollte.

Harry war jedoch war schneller in seinem Tun. Mit einem gezielten Fluch, in den er all seine Macht steckte, die er ohne lange Konzentration aufbringen konnte, pulverisierte er die Brosche zu Staub. Schwarze Magie wallte auf und ehe sie Harry einhüllte sah er, dass sein Plan aufgefangen war. Sie Schlange wurde ebenso gesprengt. Dass ihre Splitter seine Kleidung zerfetzten, bekam er allerdings nicht mit.

Die schwarze Magie hatte ihn eingehüllt und lockte ihn. Harry spürte die Präsenz des Seelenstücks von Voldemort und dessen Magie. Sie wollte ihn locken und verführen. Sie rief ihn und in Harrys Kopf formten sich die Worte der Formel, mit der er sie würde in sich aufnehmen können, wissend, dass ihn das ungleich mächtiger machen würde. Doch sein Verstand hielt vehement dagegen. Wenn er es überlebte, würde es ihm korrumpieren. Alles wofür er kämpfte, würde in Gleichgültigkeit versinken: das Leben seiner Familie, seiner Freunde, Ginnys Leben. Niemanden würde er je wiedersehen.

Und es half. Beinahe wie in seinem fünften Jahr, als ihn seine Fähigkeit zu Lieben vor Voldemort bewahrt hatte, schien sie ihn auch jetzt davor zu bewahren schwach zu werden und der Versuchung zu erliegen.

Doch auch als der Nachhall von Voldemorts Seele verschwunden war, brauchte Harry noch etwas um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst in welchem Zustand er war.

„Na klasse. Remus wird mich umbringen", murmelte Harry und verließ leicht humpelnd das Kinderheim, nur um draußen den nächsten Schock zu bekommen. Vier Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf ihn. Alle von Menschen, denen er niemals als Feind gegenüber stehen wollte. Und Remus kniete zwischen ihnen, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt.


	31. Kapitel 31

31

Und weiter soll es gehen.

Wer sich wundert, dass es eine zweite Updatemeldung für Kapitel 30 gibt, mir sind darin zwei kleine Fehler unterlaufen, auf die ich von einer lieben Reviewerin hingewiesen wurde.

Zum einen ist in wenigen Tagen Vollmond und nicht erst irgendwann in einer relativ fernen Zukunft, wie an einer Stelle erwähnt.

Zum anderen, ist in dieser Geschichte Harrys Pseudonym Henry Evans und nicht James Evans. Der gehört nämlich zu meiner anderen Geschichte, der endgültige Sieg. Das kommt davon, wenn man parallel an zwei Geschichten schreibt wo die Nachnamen gleich sind. +seufz+

Aber jetzt sind die korrigiert und ich hoffe, dass mir das nicht noch mal passieren wird.

Jetzt aber genug der Vorrede. Viel spaß beim lesen und danke für die vielen Reviews. Heute wird sich rausstellen wer wie auf die Wahrheit reagiert.

LG

Eure Imo

31. Eine unausweichliche Beichte

Harry starrte einen Moment lang auf diese seltsame Runde. Moody stand rechts neben dem knienden Remus und hatte ihn mit einer Hand grob am Hemdkragen zu fassen. Sirius stand hinter seinem Freund und James links von ihm, während Dumbledore seinen Platz auf der anderen Seite von Moody gefunden hatte. Es schien, als hätte Harry gerade einen Streit unterbrochen, allerdings störte ihn das nicht wirklich. Ihn störten viel mehr die auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihre Zauberstäbe brauchen", sagte er und richtete seinen Blick dabei auf Dumbledore, da der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in diesem Moment das sagen hatte.

„Dessen bin ich mir leider nicht sicher, Mr. Evans. Ihre Loyalität scheint nicht beim Ministerium zu liegen", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst.

„Dem Ministerium gegenüber bin ich auch nicht loyal, Sir. Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass ich Tom Riddle diene", erklärte Harry und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Remus. „Wie viel wissen sie?"

„Nur das, was wir heute besprochen haben", antwortete der Werwolf, mühsam auf die Beine kommend. „Die Wahrheit hätten sie mir sowieso nicht geglaubt."

Harry nickte leicht. „Die hättest du ihnen auch nicht sagen können, Moony. Ein Zauber hätte das verhindert." Sicherlich war das eine absolute Lüge, aber Harry wollte Remus beschützen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern dem Werwolf noch mehr Misstrauen entgegenbrachten oder ihn gar ausgrenzten.

Seine, Harrys Zeit, war dagegen begrenzt. Auch wenn es wehtat, sollten sich seine Eltern von ihm abwenden, würde er damit zurecht kommen. Aber er wollte Remus da nicht mit hinein ziehen.

„Wir sollten einen anderen Ort aufsuchen um diese und alle weiteren Fragen zu erörtern. Es wird sicherlich nicht mehr sehr lange dauern bis die Auroren hier auftauchen und Nachforschungen bezüglich der schwarzen Magie anstellen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn Sie also zu uns herüber kommen würden, Mr. Evans, dann…"

„Ich werde Sie weder nach Hogwarts, noch in das Hauptquartier des Ordens begleiten, Sir. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich unbekannten oder für meine Verhältnisse zu starken Schutzzaubern auszusetzen. Von hier zu verschwinden ist aber vermutlich sinnvoll. Also treffen wir uns doch auf Potter Manor.", fiel Harry dem Schulleiter ins Wort und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater.

„Hole bitte Lily und deinen Sohn. Die Wahrheit geht auch sie etwas an und ich möchte meine Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen müssen." Auf Zustimmung wartete Harry allerdings nicht ehe er disapparierte. Die Wahl des Treffpunktes und seine Bitte würden nur zu weiteren Diskussionen führen und es stimmte, dass die Auroren hier jederzeit auftauchen konnten.

Während die Ordensmitglieder über diesen Vorschlag zunächst skeptische Blicke wechselten und auch diskutierten wie ein Fremder von dem Manor wusste und was sie davon zu halten hatten, machte Harry kurz in seiner Wohnung halt und holte einige Heiltränke und Salben.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass er noch dabei war seine Wunden zu versorgen, als der Orden im Potterschen Familienanwesen auftauchte. Wieder mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und noch finsteren Blicken.

„Wie bist du hier herein gekommen", brummte James Potter verärgert, aber auch irgendwie entsetzt. Sirius dagegen sah aus, als würde er Harry bei der kleinsten Bewegung über den Haufen fluchen und Moody machte einen ähnlichen Eindruck. Nur Dumbledore zeigte etwas Neugierde, hatte sich allerdings auch schützend vor Lily gestellt, die den kleinen Harry fest im Arm hatte.

„Ich fürchte das versteht ihr erst, wenn ihr die Wahrheit über mich kennt", sagte Harry und ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen schweifen. Dabei erlaubte es sich darüber nachzudenken, wie sie seine Geschichte wohl aufnehmen würden.

Wie würde Sirius über ihn denken und was würden seine Eltern dazu sagen? Hatte Remus Recht? War seine Angst von den eigenen Eltern verstoßen zu werden vollkommen überzogen? Würden sie es doch verstehen? Würden sie es akzeptieren, dass er das alles tat um sie zu retten?

Und Dumbledore? Würde er sich einmischen?

Harry hatte in seiner eigenen Zeit einmal einen Disput mit dem Portrait des Schulleiters, Remus und McGonagall über das Thema Zeitreise geführt. Sie hatten dabei die Möglichkeit erörtert die maximale Zeitspanne eines großen Zeitumkehrers, mit dem man bis zu zwei Jahre zurückgehen konnte, zu nutzen und so Harrys Freunde und Sirius zu retten. Doch Dumbledore war absolut dagegen gewesen. Er hatte darin zu viele Gefahren gesehen und war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Verluste die Harry erlitten hatte, alle so hatten sein müssen. Das war mit einer der ausschlaggebenden Punkte gewesen, warum Harry begonnen hatte, sich mit der schwarzen Magie zu befassen. Es war nicht nur aus dem Wunsch heraus gewesen endlich Frieden zu finden, sondern irgendwie auch ein kleiner Akt der Rache. Er hatte Dumbledore beweisen wollen, dass diese ganze Farce nicht hätte geschehen müssen, wenn er nicht… wie sagten alle so schön… zu nobel gewesen wäre, das was er konnte auch einzusetzen.

„Evans, wir warten", knurrte Moody und holte Harry so aus seinen Gedanken.

Der lächelte leicht und sah Remus an. „Dann wollen wir einmal herausfinden, wer von uns beiden recht hat", sagte er und löste mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Fesseln des Werwolfs. „Die werden nicht nötig sein. Außerdem zaubert es sich gefesselt doch ziemlich schlecht und ohne dich werde ich das wohl nicht schaffen", sagte er und legte ganz langsam seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

„Du kennst die Formel. Sei bitte so gut und wende sie an, denn ich habe meine Zweifel das mir jemand glauben wird, wenn ich es selbst mache", bat er dann.

Remus zögerte kurz. Er wusste nicht, wie der Orden darauf reagieren würde, nahm nun einen Zauberstab in die Hand und hatte absolut keine Lust von Alastor Moody verflucht zu werden. Auch hatte er seine Zweifel, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, auch bei den anderen eine Schocktherapie durchzuführen. Doch andererseits, es zunächst nur zu erzählen würde zu noch mehr Misstrauen und Unglauben führen.

Also löste er sich aus der Gruppe und nahm vorsichtig den Stab in die Hand, dabei sehr wohl bemerkend, dass Moody seinen Stab leicht anhob, aber von Dumbledore darin gebremst wurde ihn direkt auf den vermeintlichen Gegner zu richten. Wenigstens einer der bereit war ihm noch etwas Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du es so machen willst?", fragte Remus noch einmal und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort. Remus gab sich dem geschlagen und richtete den Stab auf Harry, um dann laut die Formel zu sprechen. Der Schulleiter würde sie sicherlich erkennen, immerhin war er jahrelang selbst Verwandlungslehrer gewesen.

Diesmal war es schiere Faszination zuzusehen, wie aus dem Mann von Ende dreißig, ein Jungendlicher wurde, der gerade mal Volljährig war und durchaus noch als grün hinter den Ohren bezeichnet werden konnte. Zumindest dann, wenn man nicht seine Lebensgeschichte kannte.

Beim Rest des Ordens war die Reaktion allerdings genau so, wie Remus sie erwartet hatte:

schlichtes Entsetzen. Lily, die hinter Dumbledore vorgetreten war um mehr sehen zu können, schlug die Hand vor den Mund, während James und Sirius aussahen als würden sie einen Geist sehen. Moody dagegen nahm das ganze mit der Skepsis eines Auroren hin. Er schien dem Geschehen nicht zu vertrauen. Nur Albus Dumbledore war vollkommen ruhig und auch der erste, der nun Anstallten machte sich zu setzen. „Eine wirklich verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit James verwandt?", fragte er dann.

Harry nickte leicht und sah zum Rest des Ordens. „Es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Ihr solltet euch also vielleicht setzen", sagte Harry.

Die anderen folgten der Bitte, während Harrys Eltern nicht den Blick von dem jungen Mann nehmen konnten. „Wie ist das möglich?", fragte James schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

„Zeitreise", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin… dein Sohn. Deswegen komme ich hier auch ohne Probleme herein."

„Unser…" stammelte Lily und warf einen Blick auf das Baby auf ihrem Schoß. „Du bist… er?"

Harry musste bei dem schockierten Gesicht seiner Mutter schmunzeln. „Ja und ich muss zugeben, es ist ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl sich selbst auf den Arm nehmen zu können."

„Und warum bist du hier?", fragte Sirius. „Ich meine, eine Zeitreise von… ich schätze mal zwei Jahrzehnten, macht man doch nicht mal eben so."

„Nein, nicht einfach nur so, Sirius, das ist wahr", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin übrigens 19, womit es etwa 18 Jahre sind, die ich übersprungen habe."

„19?", fragte James Potter vollkommen entsetzt. „Wie kann man mit 19 schon so mächtig sein und so viel dunkle Magie beherrschen?"

Harry verzog die Lippen zu einem gezwungenen lächeln und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. Er hatte es ja geahnt. Sein Vater würde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

„Ich denke dafür bin ich wohl verantwortlich", sagte Remus, was noch mehr Unglauben unter den Anwesenden auslöste.

„Ich denke, unser junger Gast hier sollte seine Geschichte einfach mal von Beginn an erzählen. Das dürfte viele unserer Fragen beantworten und es uns leichter machen alles zu verstehen", schlug der Schulleiter vor und sah Harry dann auffordernd an.

Harry nickte leicht. „Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich aber noch etwas sagen. Nichts von dem, was ihr hört wird geschehen. Ich werde alles dafür tun, es zu verhindern und niemand wird mich davon abhalten können: weder der Orden, noch die Todesser oder gar das Ministerium.

Ich habe Dinge getan, die euch schockieren werden. Ich beherrsche Magie, die kaum einer von euch für gut befindet. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe dafür sie zu erlernen und ich würde es unter den Umständen auch nicht anders machen wollen. Einiges davon hat mir schon das Leben gerettet.

Aber, und das gilt vor allem für meine Eltern, übertragt das nicht auf mein kleines Ich. Er kann nichts dafür. Er ist nicht in der Lage seine Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Er weiß von all dem noch nichts, kann es noch nicht einmal verstehen. Wenn ihr jemanden für das verabscheuen wollt, dann den der es getan hat: Mich, als euren erwachsenen Sohn und nicht dieses kleine unschuldige Baby."

Harry ließ das einfach einen Moment sacken und begann dann mit seiner Lebensgeschichte. Eine Antwort hatte er von niemandem bekommen, aber die hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Schließlich wussten sie nicht, was er alles getan hatte und Harry wollte sie auch nicht zu einer Antwort zwingen.

„Dieses Jahr an Halloween wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen", sagte Harry, bekam aber nur ratlose Blicke geschenkt, was ihn dazu verleitete einen Blick in Dumbledores Richtung zu werfen.

„Sie haben davon noch nichts erzählt?", fragte er.

„Es bestand bislang keine Veranlassung dazu. Es ist unklar, wen sie betrifft", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Nun nicht mehr, Sir. Sie wird mich betreffen. Das Kind, das Voldemort am ähnlichsten ist. Ein Halbblut", sagte Harry und berichtete dann seinen Eltern von den Worten die sein Schicksal entscheiden würden, zu was das führte und warum der Fideliuszauber versagen würde.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte Lily. „Ich kann das gar nicht glauben. Peter wirkt so… unschuldig."

„Peter ist ein Todesser. Mum", sagte Harry, sich einen Moment dieses Wort auf der Zunge zergehen lassend. „Schon seit Monaten bespitzelt er euch und den Orden. Feigheit und Angst haben ihn in ihre Arme getrieben und er wird nicht nur euch ins Grab bringen, sondern Sirius für 12 Jahre nach Askaban schicken, weil er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, als Sirius ihn stellen wollte."

„As… Askaban? 12 Jahre.", Sirius war sichtlich blass geworden.

Harry nickte leicht. „Du wirst nicht verrückt werden wie alle anderen. Unschuldig zu sein, war für dich kein glücklicher Gedanke, weil du dir selbst die Schuld gegeben hast. Denn es war deine Idee mit Peter zu tauschen."

„Wie entkommt Peter?", fragte James.

Harry warf kurz einen Blick in Dumbledores Richtung ehe er antwortete. „Er ist eben eine kleine miese Ratte"; sagte Harry, wobei er das letzte Wort etwas deutlicher betonte. „Die finden einen Weg und wenn es durch die Kanalisation ist. War aber wohl nicht schwer. Soweit ich weiß hat er die Straße gesprengt, um seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. 12 Muggel sind dabei gestorben und er hat sich selbst einen Finger abgeschnitten."

Harrys Vater und Sirius hatten diesen Wink ganz offenbar verstanden, während Moody offenbar darüber nachdachte, ob ihm etwas entging. Beim Schulleiter konnte man, wie üblich, nichts erkennen.

„Ok. James und Lily sind… tot und ich im Gefängnis. Zu wem kommst du?", fragte der Hundeanimagus mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus.

„Das was du jetzt denkst, wäre sicher schön gewesen, aber ist leider weit daneben gegriffen. Professor Dumbledore brachte mich zu meinen einzig noch lebenden Verwandten, damit ich durch das Blut meiner Mutter weiterhin geschützt bin. Sie ist schließlich für mich gestorben", antwortete Harry.

Die Stirn seines Vaters legte sich in Falten. „Deine einzig noch lebenden Verwandten wären…"

„Meine Schwester", sagte Lily tonlos und setzte den kleinen Harry auf den Boden. „Er hat dich zu Petunia und ihrem Mann gebracht, nicht war?"

Harry nickte leicht. „Es war nicht leicht dort, aber es hat mich auf das vorbereitet was mich noch erwarten sollte.", sagte er und erzählte knapp von seiner Kindheit und den ersten Schuljahren. Es waren im Grunde nur die Begegnungen mit Voldemort und die Offenbarung der Wahrheit um den Tod seiner Eltern wichtig. Selbst das Trimagische Turnier fand kaum Beachtung. Lediglich die Endrunde und seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort schilderte er eingehender. Über das Fünfte Jahr sprach Harry nur ungern und es nahm wohl auch am wenigsten Platz in seiner Geschichte ein. Er fühlte sich schuldig am Tod von Sirius und dagegen war einfach kein Kraut gewachsen.

Mit dem sechsten Schuljahr kamen dann aber die Horkruxe an die Reihe. Ein Thema auf das Harry auch hier sehr genau einging und dabei Dumbledore nicht aus den Augen ließ. Hier und da nickte der alte Mann, an anderen Stellen zeigte er doch etwas Überraschung. Sein Tod schien ihn aber nicht zu schockieren. Allerdings hatte Harry das auch nicht wirklich erwartet, denn er wusste ja welche Ansicht der Schulleiter in diesem Punkt vertrat.

Harry machte einen Moment Pause. Einerseits um den anderen die Gelegenheit zu geben, alles sacken zu lassen, andererseits aber auch um etwas Kraft zu sammeln, denn nun kam der schwerste Teil: der Tod seiner Freunde und der seiner geliebten Ginny. Nun würde sich herausstellen ob seine Eltern ihn verstanden oder ob er sich damit abfinden musste, nur heute das Privileg zu haben, seine Eltern wirklich Mum und Dad nennen zu dürfen.

Gedankenverloren sah er auf den kleinen Harry der sich an Remus Hose hochgezogen hatte und verzweifelt versuchte auf dessen Schoß zu kommen. Deutlich sah man Remus die Nervosität an, die scheinbar verhinderte, dass er mehr tat als das Kleine Kind mit seinen Fingern spielen zu lassen.

Der erwachsene Harry bekam richtig Mitleid mit sich selbst und hob ihn auf Remus Schoß. „Du siehst doch, dass ich dir vertraue, Remus und ich weiß, dass du mir niemals etwas antun würdest. Du hast mich bis zu deinem letzen Atemzug bedingungslos unterstützt und das wird ganz sicher niemals anders sein", sagte er leise, dem kleinen Jungen über die Wange streichelnd.

Dann aber straffte Harry sich, da ihm auffiel das die anderen neugierig geworden waren. Doch zunächst versicherte er sich mit einem Blick auf seine Eltern und Sirius, dass die wirklich kein Problem damit hatten, den kleinen Harry auf Remus Schoß zu sehen. Doch es gab nichts, was dies auch nur vermuten ließ. Lediglich Moody hatte seinen Blick auf Remus geheftet, als würde er erwarten der Werwolf würde das Kind jeden Moment auffressen.

„Weder meine Freunde noch ich haben das siebte Schuljahr angetreten. Wir haben die Horkruxe gesucht", setzte Harry seine Erzählungen fort. Die Suche nach jedem einzelnen führte er genau auf und auch wie er dabei seine Freunde verloren hatte und wie nah ihm diese Verluste gingen.

Deutlich sah er die tiefe Betroffenheit seiner Mutter und auch sein Vater und Sirius wirkten von Todesfall zu Todesfall schockierter. Als Harry dann aber zu der Stelle kam, wo er sich entschieden hatte zu härteren Mitteln zu greifen, wurden die Blicke der beiden deutlich zurückhaltender und auch seiner Mutter wirkte eher skeptisch.

Das war wohl auch der Grund warum Harry ab der Stelle lieber auf den Boden oder sein kleines Ich starrte, als seine Eltern zu beobachten. Ihre Abneigung würde ihn während des Erzählens völlig aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Ich habe es schließlich wirklich geschafft. Ich habe Voldemort mit der Macht besiegt, die er nicht versteht. Ich habe ihn meine Gefühle spüren lassen. Uralte längst vergessene Magie, die mich nach dem schon sehr heftigen Duell mit ihm auch umgehauen hat", endete Harry schließlich leise und wartete auf einen Richterspruch, während der Boden ausgesprochen interessant auf ihn wirkte. Noch nie war ihm aufgefallen, dass in dem weißen flauschigen Teppich auch silberne Fäden eingearbeitet waren.

„Das ist eine unglaubliche Geschichte", stellte Moody schließlich fest und sein Tonfall zeigte deutlich, dass er seine Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt hatte.

„Es stimmt aber", meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Harry hat in seiner Wohnung ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von James und Lily. Fotos die ich selbst aufgenommen habe, in Godric's Hollow."

„Fotos kann man fälschen", stellte Moody knapp fest.

„Dann holen Sie doch Veritaserum", sagte Harry tonlos, den Auroren aber fest in die Augen sehend. „Ich habe damit kein Problem das Zeug zu nehmen. Jedes Wort was ich sage ist wahr."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte James. „Er sagt die Wahrheit."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?", schnaubte Moody.

„Weil er etwas weiß, das eigentlich nur fünf Leute wissen können", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr uns darüber aufklären werdet, damit wir auch überzeugt sind", sagte der Schulleiter und Harry beobachtete, wie sein Vater und Sirius einige Blicke wechselten.

„Seit unserem fünften Schuljahr sind die Rumtreiber Animagi", sagte James und Harry beobachtete deutlich wie sich die Augen von Dumbledore leicht weiteten und Moodys fast heraus fielen.

„Wir haben uns schon in unserem zweiten Jahr dazu entschlossen, kurz nachdem wir hinter Remus Geheimnis gekommen waren. Wir wollten für ihn da sein, mehr tun, als nur seine Lügen decken oder ihm die Hausaufgaben bringen.

Es hat drei Jahre gedauert, aber wir haben es geschafft und ab da haben wir auch die Vollmondnächte zusammen verbracht", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Remus hat einmal behauptet es wäre die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen", fügte Harry an und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken des Werwolfs.

„Es war wirklich die schönste Zeit meines Lebens."

„Dann können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass die Bezeichnung Ratte für Mr. Pettigrew wörtlich zu nehmen ist", knurrte Moody.

„Ja", sagte James.

„Und darf ich auch erfahren was eure Gestalten sind?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

James sah allerdings bei dieser Frage zu dem großen Harry und der seufzte. Offenbar wollte sein Vater einen letzten Beweis.

„Mein Dad ist ein Hirsch. Ein verdammt großer sogar. Eine Zeit lang was das sogar die Gestalt meines Patronus und Sirius ist ein richtig süßer Hund. In dieser Form ist er auch aus Askaban entkommen. Dementoren können nicht sehen und die Gefühle von Tieren sind einfacher und man reagiert nicht so sensibel auf diese Biester", erklärte er.

„Das erklärt dann wohl auch die Spitznamen die ihr in eurer Schulzeit hattet", sagte Dumbledore für einen Moment sichtlich belustigt. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst und begann Harry eindringlich zu mustern.

„Eine Zeitreise ist nichts mit dem man leichtfertig herumspielt", sagte er. „Egal wie niederschmetternd die eigene Vergangenheit gewesen sein mag, nichts gibt einem das Recht, einen so großen Zeitraum so gravierend zu ändern. Rein gar nichts."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und er spürte wie sich seine Magie um ihn herum aufbaute. Doch das war ihm egal. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, Sir. Gar keine", knurrte er. „Ja, ich war einsam und ich hab mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dieses letzte Duell nicht zu überleben. Es war mein sehnlichster Wunsch endlich wieder bei den Menschen zu sein, die mich als das akzeptieren was ich bin. Ein ganz normaler Junge der eine beschissene Kindheit hatte und nicht als Held gefeiert werden will. Aber das war mich nicht vergönnt. Doch deswegen würde ich nicht auf die Idee kommen, eine Zeitreise zu machen. Zumindest nicht von diesem Ausmaß. Wenn ich auf die Idee gekommen wäre, wäre ich nur bis zu meinem fünften Schuljahr gegangen um Sirius zu retten, denn meine Eltern habe ich nie kennen gelernt und auch nicht wirklich vermisst."

Dann sah er für einen Moment zu den beiden. „Ich liebe euch und ich habe bisher jede Stunde in euerer Nähe genossen und allein der Gedanke daran, dass ihr mich für das was ich getan habe verurteilt, tut verdammt weh. Aber ohne euch jemals kennen gelernt zu haben, nur von Fotos eure Gesichter zu kennen, baut keine so tiefen Gefühle auf, wie ich sie für Sirius hatte, der fast zwei Jahre wie ein Vater und ein Bruder für mich war."

Dann sah Harry wieder zu Dumbledore. „Ich bin nicht aus eigenem Antrieb hier. Zumindest nicht aus dem Antrieb eines 19-jährigen vereinsamten Jungen.

Ich habe an Weihnachten 1999 ebenfalls Besuch aus der Zukunft bekommen. Mein 68 Jahre altes Ich tauchte auf und hat mir gezeigt wie die Zukunft aussieht.

Voldemorts Sohn, dieses Jahr gezeugt, wird quasi sein Nachfolger und einen Weg finden seinen Vater zurück zu holen. Jahre des Kampfes habe ich durchgemacht, ohne auch nur die Chance gegen einen praktisch Gleichaltrigen zu haben, denn nachdem was ich mir selbst erzählt habe, lässt er sich nicht durch die reine Macht der Liebe besiegen und wenn Voldemort zurück ist, wird er seinen eigenen Sohn töten, dessen Macht in sich aufnehmen und die Welt mit einem Krieg überziehen, gegen den niemand ankommt. Jeder der nicht auf Voldemorts Seite steht wird gezwungen sein, sich im Untergrund zu verstecken wenn er überleben will. Nichts und niemand ist ihm noch gewachsen. Mein älteres Ich hat schon einige viel kürzere Zeitsprünge versucht, hat aber nichts verändern können. Die einzige Chance die Vernichtung unserer Welt zu verhindern, ist Voldemort zu töten ehe er einen Sohn zeugen kann und das habe ich vor. Um jeden Preis und ich lasse mich von niemandem daran hindern."

Harry setzte sich wieder und sah jedem der Anwesenden einige Momente in die Augen. Seine Mutter wirkte entsetzt. Ob das nun am Rest seiner Geschichte lag oder daran, dass er gerade die Nerven verloren hatte, wusste Harry nicht zu sagen. Sein Vater dagegen sah nachdenklich aus, während Sirius eindeutig besorgt wirkte. Moodys Miene war entschlossen. Er schien nur darauf zu warten, dass irgendwer dazu aufforderte Harry zu überwältigen. Dumbledore wirkte dagegen traurig und enttäuscht. Doch das war Harry absolut egal.

Remus unterdessen beschäftigte den kleinen Harry, der immer mal wieder gluckste oder leise vor sich hinbrabbelte. Doch das Aufstehen seines Vaters zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Kindes auf sich.

„Deine Geschichte ist ein absoluter Hammer. Anders kann ich es nicht sagen", begann er. „Dass du diese Zeitreise angetreten hast, kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, auch wenn mir der Kopf schwirrt und ich das alles erst einmal auf die Reihe bringen muss. Aber dass du so einfach dunkle Magie anwendest, setzt mir zu. Richtig zu. Ich weiß nicht ob ich damit einfach so klar komme. Ich muss das alles erst einmal richtig verdauen und sacken lassen. Es ist vielleicht sogar besser wenn wir erst einmal nicht zusammenarbeiten. Das wird es mir vermutlich leichter machen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ließ einen sichtlich geschockten Remus zurück. Und der bekam gleich den nächsten Schock, denn Sirius reagierte ähnlich. Wobei der Werwolf sich sicher war, dass dessen schwarzmagische Erziehung durchaus dazu beitrug, dass er damit ein Problem hatte.

Harry dagegen presste fest die Lippen zusammen um seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und er betete dafür, dass Dumbledore ihm nicht ein weiteres Mal mit einer Moralpredigt kommen würde. Er wusste nicht, in wie weit er sich dann würde beherrschen können auch wenn ihn die Vernichtung von Voldemorts Seelenteil mitgenommen hatte. Magie und Gefühle waren eng miteinander verbunden und wenn Harry wütend wurde, hatte er seine Macht nur schwer unter Kontrolle.

Plötzlich spürte er eine weiche Hand auf seiner Wange. Zwei smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn an, als er aufsah und ein zittriges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter dir. Du hast viel erlebt und viel verloren. Niemand von uns kann das wirklich nachempfinden. Nur Merlin weiß, wie schrecklich das für dich wirklich gewesen ist", sagte Lily sanft. „Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten damit einverstanden zu sein, dass du dunkle Magie beherrscht oder auch benutzt, aber du bist die nächste Generation. Du hast einen Blick auf die Dinge der uns fehlt. Für dich hat die Magie keine Farbe sondern ist das Werkzeug um deine Ziele zu erreichen.

Ich verspreche dir, dein Vater wird das auch irgendwann verstehen. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Ich denke nicht einmal nächste Woche. Aber er wird begreifen, dass du dir deinen eigenen Weg gesucht hast und diesen sehr erfolgreich gehst."

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und das seine Stimme zitterte, als er sich bei seiner Mutter bedankte.


	32. Kapitel 32

Chap 32

Die Zeit danach

Sanft wischte Lily Potter dem jungen Mann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut werden", sagte sie leise, aus dem tiefen Wunsch heraus ihm zu helfen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich verinnerlicht hatte, dass er ihr Sohn war. Doch es schien, als hätte er genau das gebraucht. Ein zögerliches Lächeln schlich auf das blasse Gesicht und man sah ihm an, dass er genau das hoffte.

Sich fest vornehmend zu Hause noch einmal mit James über diese ganze Sache zu reden, nahm sie ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm. Es konnte ja nun wirklich nicht angehen, dass James seinen eigenen Sohn dermaßen vor den Kopf stieß. Egal was Harry konnte und einsetzte.

So verabschiedete sie von den anderen und verließ schließlich das Haus, vollkommen sicher darin, dass der erwachsene Harry dafür sorgen würde, dass niemand sonst das Haus betreten können würde, denn sie glaubte ihm seine Geschichte. Die Schutzzauber über dem alten Familienanwesen ihres Mannes waren an das Blut der Potters gebunden. Nur deswegen hatte James sie tatsächlich auch abgeholt als Harry ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Niemand konnte irgendwen in diesen Mauern verletzten, wenn der Hausherr es nicht wollte. Wie das allerdings gehen sollte, war Lily schleierhaft und James schwieg sich darüber aus.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody sich leise unterhalten und beobachteten nun stillschweigend wie der junge Mann aus der Zukunft sich das Gesicht trocknete und sich darum bemühte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Auch Albus Dumbledore war überzeugt von dieser Geschichte. Nicht wegen der Geheimnisse um James Potter und Sirius Black, die er kannte. Sein Gefühl sagte es ihm. Es war die Ausstrahlung dieses Mannes, die ihm sagte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, gleichwohl aber auch deutlich machte, dass er auch sein Vorhaben um jeden Preis in die Tat umsetzen würde.

„Irgendwie haben wir beide wohl recht gehabt, was?", sagte Harry, dabei Remus beobachtend. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch der Situation etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, auch wenn ihm eigentlich so gar nicht nach Scherzen zu Mute war.

„Das könnte man so sagen", stimmte der Werwolf zu und wandte sich dann an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Ihm war dessen Gespräch mit dem Auroren natürlich nicht entgangen, auch wenn seine Konzentration mehr auf dem kleinen Harry gelegen hatte. „Was haben Sie nun vor Professor? Was wollen Sie mit all diesen Informationen anfangen?"

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich die Finger aneinander. „Ich werde gar nichts tun", sagte er. „Ich kann dem Vorgehen von Harry nicht zustimmen und auch wenn uns seine Informationen sehr nützlich sein könnten, werde ich sie nicht verwenden. Ich möchte nicht für mögliche Konsequenzen verantwortlich sein."

Einen Moment lang ließ Harry sich diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen, dann nickte er. „Damit kann ich leben, Sir. In meiner Zeit habe ich Voldemort allein vernichtet und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es hier auch schaffen werde. Es sei denn Sie haben vor sich mir in den Weg zu stellen um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen."

Einen Moment lang sahen sich Harry und Dumbledore in die Augen und jeder Beobachter dieser Szene konnte sehen, dass beide zu vielem entschlossen waren, daher war auch Dumbledores Antwort etwas überraschend. „Nein. Du hast klar gemacht, dass du dich von niemandem aufhalten lassen wirst. Außerdem hast du schon so viel verändert, dass es nicht viel Erfolg hätte dich jetzt zu stoppen. Zu viele Menschen sind eingeweiht und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass James und Lily alles tun werden um ihren Tod oder das schwere Schicksal ihres Sohnes zu ändern, wenn sie erst einmal diese Geschichte verinnerlicht haben, Unabhängig davon was sie von deiner Vergangenheit halten mögen."

Harry nickte daraufhin nur. Mehr hatte er nicht hören wollen und er vertraute Dumbledores Worten. Belogen hatte der alte Mann ihn schließlich noch nie.

„Und wenn es Ordensmitglieder gibt, die Harry helfen wollen?", fragte Remus nachdenklich, aber auch hörbar besorgt. Ihm war der Kampf gegen die Todesser sehr wichtig, allerdings wollte er auch Harry nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er ganz allein war. Es war aber auch keine gute Idee den ganzen Orden gegen sich aufzubringen.

„Würde ich den Ordensmitgliedern verbieten Harry zu unterstützten, würde das bedeuten ich zwinge euch meine Meinung und meinen Willen auf. Doch keines von beidem lag je in meinem Interesse und ich habe auch nicht die Absicht dies zu ändern. Wenn es also dein Wunsch ist, Harry in seinem Tun zu unterstützen, darfst du das gerne tun. Diese Entscheidung wird sich nicht auf dein Ansehen im Orden auswirken. Zumindest nicht für mich", erklärte Dumbledore und erhob sich.

„Ich muss mich nun leider auch verabschieden. Es gibt in der Schule noch viel zu tun."

„Ich werde auch gehen", sagte Moody und fasste Harry noch einmal scharf ins Auge. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie nicht die Absicht haben im Ministerium zu kündigen?"

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete Harry. Die Arbeit mochte zwar seine Zeit einschränken, aber er würde seinen Status als Auror vielleicht noch gebrauchen können.

Der Auror machte nicht gerade den Eindruck drüber glücklich zu sein, doch Harry wusste auch, dass Moody nichts weiter gegen ihn unternehmen konnte. „Dann werden wir diese Scharade weiter spielen. Allerdings werde ich Sie Mr. Potter zuliebe, jemand anderem zuweisen. Wem, weiß ich aber noch nicht."

Harry nickte nur zustimmend und beobachtete dann, wie die beiden Männer das Zimmer verließen und auch das Haus. Vom Wohnzimmer aus hatte man schließlich einen idealen Blick auf den Weg der zum Haus führte.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen dann schweigend. Harry und Remus hingen ihren Gedanken nach und schließlich seufzte der Zeitreisende. „Du musst mir nicht helfen Remus. Du hast schon genug für mich riskiert. Ich will deine Freundschaft zu meinen Eltern und Sirius nicht noch mehr kaputt machen."

„Du machst nichts kaputt", sagte Remus. „Sirius Kindheit war hart und geprägt von der dunklen Magie. Lass ihn diese Geschichte erstmal richtig begreifen. Dann wird er dich schon verstehen. Und deine Mutter wird deinem Vater schon den Kopf zurecht rücken. Nach allem was du erlebt hast und wo du aufgewachsen bist, kann er nicht erwarten, dass du den Familienidealen treu ergeben bist."

Harry lächelte kläglich, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Dass er hoffte, das Remus recht behielt? Das wusste Remus auch so. „Lass uns auch nach Hause gehen. Ich bin fix und fertig und hier ist alles total verstaubt", schlug er also vor und Remus willigte ein.

Die nächsten zwei Tage zogen recht ereignislos ins Land. Harry verkroch sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und vertiefte sich in die Bücher, die er aus seiner Zeit mitgebracht hatte. Remus beobachtete das durchaus besorgt, wusste aber nicht wie er Harry helfen konnte. Er hatte schon versucht mit Sirius zu reden, der schaltete allerdings vollkommen auf stur. Nicht einmal zwei Minuten war sein Freund bereit ihm zuzuhören und bei James versuchte er es erst gar nicht. Da hatte erfahrungsgemäß Lily die besseren Karten und James mochte es nicht, wenn ihn gleich zwei Leute mit dem gleichen Anliegen bedrängten.

Es war dann schließlich eine Eule, die wieder Leben in den Zeitreisenden brachte. Remus erfuhr allerdings nicht von wem sie geschickt worden war oder was in der Nachricht stand. Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu war, je weniger er wusste, desto besser war es. Anderenfalls würde er womöglich doch noch Probleme mit dem Orden bekommen. Außerdem hatte er es versprochen und ein Rumtreiber hielt seine Versprechen.

Etwas, das durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach und Remus daran erinnerte, dass Peter dabei war, diesen Schwur zu brechen. Sogar sehr viel mehr als das und während er darüber nachdachte, dem Rattenanimagus einen Besuch abzustatten, war Harry auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen geheimen Treffen.

Die Eule war von Snape gekommen und für Harry die Ablenkung schlecht hin. Denn einzig zu dem Zweck hatte er sich die letzten Tage in die Bücher verkochen, die er eigentlich schon fast auswendig kannte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, wie sein Vater oder Sirius über ihn dachten. Das würde nur dazu führen, dass er zu ihnen ging, versuchte mit ihnen zu reden, nur um dann vermutlich noch eine Abfuhr zu bekommen. Ein Teufelskreislauf den er nicht vor hatte zu beginnen. Also musste etwas her das ihn beschäftigte.

Wie schon beim letzen Mal war ihr Treffpunkt ein weites verlassenes Feld. Die Sonne versank gerade hinter dem Horizont und bot so ein farbenprächtiges Schauspiel. Severus Snape stand schon dort und wartete.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihnen niemand gefolgt ist?", fragte der schwarzhaarige ohne Harry anzusehen.

„Vom Orden wird kaum einer weiter Interesse daran haben mir zu folgen, Sir. Falls Sie das meinten", antwortete Harry und auf den tatsächlich leicht fragenden Blick gab Harry zu, dass er gezwungen gewesen war, gewissen Leute in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen.

„Ich würde meinen, Ihr Vater ist nicht sehr stolz auf Sie."

Harry wusste, dass es nur eine Feststellung war, aber dennoch musste er sich zwingen, nicht auszurasten. „Es ist besser für Sie, wenn wir das Thema wechseln, Sir."

„Wie Sie meinen", antwortete Snape lediglich. „Es gibt einige Gerüchte im inneren Kreis. Einige wenige Todesser haben den Auftrag bekommen, Frauen mit hohem magischen Potential zu entführen. Sie dürften dabei keinesfalls einen körperlichen oder seelischen Schaden erleiden. Was er damit bezweckt weiß allerdings niemand. Zumindest niemand der so leichtsinnig ist darüber zu sprechen."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Versuchen Sie das im Auge zu behalten, Professor. Es könnte sein, dass diese Frau die Mutter von diesem Kind ist, das der dunkle Lord zeugt."

„Möglich. Was haben Sie mit der Frau vor?", fragte Snape und Harry spürte, dass er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet wurde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich noch nicht", gestand Harry. „Es wird wohl darauf ankommen ob sie uns vertraut oder auf der Seite des Lords steht. Denn ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wer die Frau sein könnte und wo sie her kommt."

Severus Snape nickte lediglich. Er wollte nicht mehr als nötig wissen, um sich selbst nicht zu gefährden und so wie er diesen jungen Mann einschätze, war Harry in der Lage zu erkennen, wann es Notwenigkeit wurde eine endgültige Lösung zu finden.

„Der Lord ist nicht sonderlich erfreut über Ihr Überleben", informierte er den Zeitreisenden dann noch ehe er wieder ging.

Harry stand noch einen Moment länger da und schließlich lächelte er. „Voldemort war noch nie erfreut über mein Überleben."


	33. Kapitel 33

Nach langer Zeit, endlich mal was neues von mir. Aber Gut Ding will eben Weile haben. Ich hoffe ihr habt mich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel bekomm ich schneller fertig.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure Imo

Wendungen

Der Juli hatte bereits begonnen, als Harry von den Heilern die Erlaubnis bekam wieder arbeiten zu gehen. Ob er darüber froh sein sollte, wusste der Zeitreisende aber nicht. Sicherlich war ihm in den letzten Tagen die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und weder die Besuche von Clara Brown, noch die seiner Mutter hatten es vermocht, ihn wirklich abzulenken. Aber nun auf dem Weg in die Aurorenabteilung, wünschte er sich nach Hause in sein Bett oder irgendwohin wo er sich verkriechen konnte.

Er wusste von seiner Mutter, dass sein Vater nach wie vor mit der Lebensgeschichte seines Sohnes zu kämpfen hatte und auch Sirius hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Zugegebenermaßen war eine Woche nicht viel Zeit das Ganze zu verarbeiten, aber dennoch belastete Harry dieser Wandel schwer. Doch um einfach alles hinzuschmeißen, dazu war die Arbeit doch zu wichtig. Harry betrachtete es nach wie vor als Vorteil bei den Auroren zu arbeiten. Nicht mehr unbedingt wegen der Hokruxe. An die würde er auch so heran kommen. Aber er konnte sich auf diese Weise auch des einen oder anderen Todessers vollkommen legal entledigen, wenn es denn sein musste.

Im zweiten Stock angekommen begab Harry sich also schweren Herzens direkt zu Moody ins Büro. Schließlich musste er noch in Erfahrung bringen, mit wem er ab sofort zusammenarbeiten sollte. Doch noch bevor er das Büro überhaupt erreichte, wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgezogen.

„Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich wenn Evans den Löffel abgibt. Ich werde genug mit diesem Grünschnabel zu tun haben, da kann ich nicht auch noch dem Amerikaner davor bewahren sich selbst mit irgendwelchen waghalsigen Aktionen umzubringen", erklärte Frank Longbottom und verschwand in den hinteren Bereich der Abteilung ohne Harry überhaupt zu sehen.

Moody sah ihm einen Moment nach und brummte dann in Harrys Richtung: „Steh da nicht rum, Evans. Komm rein.

Du wirst ab sofort mit Longbottom zusammenarbeiten. Ihr werdet euch zusammen um einen Aurorenschüler kümmern, der sein zweites Ausbildungsjahr absolviert. Also reiß dich mit der schwarzen Magie besser etwas am Riemen. Außerdem hast du Longbottom ja gerade gehört. Er wird keine Zeit haben Babysitter zu spielen", erklärte sein Vorgesetzter mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln in den Augen, kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war.

Harry sah den Mann einen Moment sprachlos an, verkniff sich dann aber das Kopfschütteln. Es war anzunehmen gewesen, dass er bei Moody einen schweren Stand haben würde und es war Harry auch irgendwie egal. Solange man ihm keine Steine in den Weg legte, konnte er damit leben.

Dann bekam Harry einen Zettel zugeschoben auf dem stand, dass Frank nichts von seinem Geheimnis wusste. Offiziell war der Wechsel damit begründet worden, dass James Potter durch die Mentorenfunktion gegenüber einem Aurorenanwärter im ersten Jahr, mehr als genug um die Ohren hatte.

Harry nickte zufrieden. „Wenn sonst nichts mehr ist, werde ich meine Sachen holen und meinem neuen Kollegen mal hallo sagen gehen", sagte er und verschwand, gar nicht auf eine Zustimmung wartend.

Da es noch sehr früh war, ging Harry eigentlich davon aus, dass noch niemand in seinem alten Büro anwesend war. So war er schon etwas überrascht seinen Vater und dessen neuen Kollegen im Büro anzutreffen. Harry musterte den jungen Mann nur kurz: jung, kurze braune Haare, gepflegt und einen wissbegierigen Blick in hellblauen Augen. Dann traf er den Blick seines Vaters, der für ihn vollkommen unergründlich war. Keine direkte Abscheu oder Verachtung war darin zu erkennen, aber auch nicht die Herzlichkeit eines Vaters der im Büro seinen Sohn traf. Und genau dieser Umstand verunsicherte Harry. Mit Abscheu oder Verachtung hätte er umgesehen können, auch wenn es schwer gefallen wäre. Aber nicht erkennen zu können woran man war, machte das Ganze irgendwie komplizierter.

Es war schließlich die Frage des jungen Mannes, der das Schweigen durchbrach in dem er Harry nach seinem Anliegen fragte.

So warf Harry ihm noch einen genaueren Blick zu. Da der Mann nun aufgestanden war konnte Harry sehen, dass er etwas größer war als Harry selbst. Die Uniform war makellos glatt und faltenfrei und das bronzene A, das ihn innerhalb dieser Räume als Frischling des ersten Jahres auszeichnete, saß nahezu perfekt.

„Ich wollte nur meine persönlichen Sachen abholen", sagte Harry und kramte einen Kaffeebecher aus seiner Schublade. Die Teebeutel waren verständlicherweise verschwunden. Außerdem nahm er sich noch seine privaten Federn und sein nie leer werdendes Tintenfläschchen mit.

Bevor er ging sah Harry noch aber mal zu seinem Vater. Doch der schien konzentriert einen Bericht zu lesen. Also verzichtete Harry darauf etwas zu sagen, sondern verließ das Büro mit einem ziemlich beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust und dem Wissen, dass ihm eine Zeit bevor stand, die noch härter werden würde als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Dem entsprechend sank seine Laune noch ein Stück weiter.

Als er sein neues Büro betrat, glaubte Harry zunächst an ein Deja-vu. Auch hier saßen sich Lehrer und Schüler gegenüber und der Lehrer studierte eine rote Akte. Hier war der Schüler allerdings blond, vermutlich kleiner als Harry und eher der Typ, den man in jedem anderen Büro erwartete, aber nicht bei den Auroren. Die blonden Haare saßen perfekt, ebenso wie der Umhang und auch der Schreibtisch sah so aus.

Drei Ablagekörbe standen an der linken Tischkante, in jedem von ihnen augenscheinlich exakt die gleiche Menge an Formularen. Daneben, in genau einem Fingerbreiten Abstand, lag ein Block mit Memopapier. Auf der rechten Tischseite war ein Ablagekorb zu finden in dem zwei rote Mappen lagen. Daneben, zur Tischmitte hin, standen drei Gläser mit verschiedenen Farben Tinte vor denen drei Federn lagen, die der Schüler gerade penibel zu Recht rückte.

Harry überkam bei diesem Anblick für eine Sekunde die kindische Lust einmal gegen den Schreibtisch zu stoßen. Doch das verkniff er sich schließlich und ließ seine Sachen auf den noch freien Tisch fallen der hier hinein gequetscht worden war.

„So schnell arbeitet man offiziell zusammen", stellte Frank Longbottom fest, der nun aufgesehen hatte. Dann stellte der den jungen Mann vor, dessen Brust von einem goldenen Auorenabzeichen geziert wurde. Sein Name war Vinzent Quinn.

Harry begrüßte ihn mit einem „Hallo" und einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln, dem man ganz sicher ansah, dass es nur aufgesetzt war.

„Guten Morgen, Captain Evans. Es ist mir eine Freude mit Ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen", wurde er von dem jungen Mann doch recht überschwänglich begrüßt.

„Wieso denn Captain?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Sie haben den Rang eines Captain und es ist meine Pflicht sie mit diesem anzusprechen, alles andere wäre unangemessen, Sir", erklärte der junge Mann souverän.

Harry nickte nur leicht. Sicherlich war es ihm geläufig, dass seine Tarnidentität den Dienstgrad eines Captain besaß, doch nachdem hier noch niemand danach gefragt hatte, hatte Harry nicht erwartet, dass es erwähnt würde. Und es störte ihn. Schließlich war er es nicht gewesen, der sich diesen Dienstgrad erarbeitet hatte. Es war als würde er sich mit fremden Federn schmücken.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Mr. Quinn. Evans reicht mir vollkommen", sagte Harry deshalb auch und wollte sich setzen, doch der junge Mann schien darüber empört.

„Captain Evans, Sie haben alles Recht dazu, dass man Ihnen diesen Respekt entgegen bringt. Gerade ein Schüler wie ich sollte auf so etwas peinlich genau achten."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in Amerika Quinn", stellte Nevilles Vater fest.

„Das spielt dabei keine Rolle. Nach dem Handbuch der Auroren, Kapitel zwölf, Paragraph fünf, Absatz drei ist jeder Auror verpflichtet ausländischen Kollegen entsprechend ihrem Rang Respekt zu zollen und sich seinem eigenen Rang entsprechend zu verhalten, gegebenenfalls also auch unter zu ordnen", sagte der junge Mann.

Harry sah kurz zu Longbottom doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern woraufhin Harry seufzte. „Dann befehle ich Ihnen eben darauf zu verzichten mich mit meinem Rang anzusprechen. Sie werden Evans oder Mr. Evans verwenden."

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Aurorenschüler darüber verwirrt war, doch er schien sich sofort wieder an die Regeln zu erinnern und stimmte dem zu.

Doch auch wenn dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft worden war, hieß das nicht, dass die Arbeit mit dem Neuling leichter wurde. Eher im Gegenteil. Bei jeder Kleinigkeit berief sich der Schüler auf irgendwelche Paragraphen. Ging es nun um Berichte, Verhöre oder Vorgehensweisen bei Ermittlungen. Harry hielt sich aus den meisten Gefechten allerdings heraus. Longbottom war sein Ausbilder, also sollte der das auch mit Quinn ausmachen. Nachdem sie dann allerdings das erste Mal in ein Gefecht mit Todessern geraten waren, kam Harry nicht umhin sich mit dem Schüler auseinander zu setzen.

Sie waren auf einem nächtlichen Einsatz am Hafen gewesen, als man sie überrascht hatte. Drei gegen sieben waren sie unterlegen gewesen, deshalb hatte Harry sich nicht lange darum geschert, den Aurorennachwuchs möglicherweise auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen. Für ihn zählte es nur zu überleben und das möglichst unverletzt. Noch einen Ausfall, wenn auch nur für Tage, wollte Harry sich einfach nicht erlauben. Also hatte er seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen in vollem Umfang eingesetzt. So war es sogar gelungen drei der Todesser festzunehmen und nicht nur unverletzt davon zu kommen. Dafür hatte Harry sich aber, kaum dass sie im Ministerium zurück waren, eine sehr lange Diskussion mit dem Schüler geliefert, was den Gebrauch von dunkler Magie anging. Zumindest so lange, bis Harry schließlich der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Es war von Anfang an klar gestellt, dass ich mich so verteidigen kann wie ich es gewohnt bin, Quinn. Egal was Ihre Vorschriften sagen. Also hören Sie endlich auf das Handbuch herunter zu beten und gehen Sie Ihren Bericht schreiben." Damit knallte Harry die Bürotür hinter sich zu und stapfte frustriert den Flur entlang, missmutig vor sich hin grummelnd.

Dieser Quinn ging ihm allmählich ganz gewaltig auf die Nerven. Dies musste so gemacht werden, in jenen Situationen war nur das erlaubt und dunkle Magie war sowieso verboten. Quinn hatte dringend eine Abreibung nötig.

„_Vielleicht sollte ich Frank mal darum bitten mit Quinn eine Trainingsstunde zu machen. Dann lernt der Mal, was es heißt alleine einem Todesser gegenüber zu stehen",_ schloss Harry gedanklich. Er hatte zugegebenermaßen nicht vor den Schüler zu töten, so wie ein Todesser es tun würde, aber vielleicht würde eine Erfahrung in diese Richtung den Knaben wieder aus seinem Vorschriftenwahn holen und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen.

So in Gedanken vertiefst achtete Harry nicht auf den Weg den er ging und stieß dann ganz abrupt mit jemandem zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab…oh… Sirius…" sagte Harry und biss sich dann möglichst unauffällig auf die Zunge. Er hatte seinen Paten in der Zeit nach der Enttarnung vor dem Orden nur ein paar Mal gesehen. Gesprochen hatten sie aber nie miteinander. Entweder waren sie gar nicht so nahe zusammen gekommen oder so in Eile, dass es dazu sowieso keine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte und auch jetzt wusste Harry nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Du siehst irgendwie genervt aus", sagte Sirius.

„Der Schüler von Frank ist ein Paragraphenreiter und hat mir gerade einen Vortrag über den Einsatz von… dunkler Magie gehalten", sagte Harry und machte sich innerlich bereit auf eine weitere Diskussion dieser Art. Doch die blieb aus. Stattdessen fragte Sirius was Harry dazu gebracht hatte, diese einzusetzen.

„Wir waren am Hafen und sind von sieben Todessern angegriffen worden. Da fällt mir die Entscheidung doch recht leicht, nicht nur wegen meinem Leben", antwortete Harry leicht gereizt, weil er schon wieder daran denken musste, dass ihm dieser Schnösel von einem Schüler vorgeworfen hatte, sie alle in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Dabei hatte er ihm nach dem Auftauchen der Todesser deutlich gesagt, er sollte aufpassen, dass sie einander nicht in die Quere kamen.

„Das ist hart", stellte Sirius fest. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns nachher zum Frühstück bei mir treffen. Da kannst du mir einmal genauer davon erzählen."

Harry war reichlich verwirrt über diese Einladung. Etwas das man ihm wohl auch ansah, denn Sirius trat etwas näher und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Ich habe neulich wohl etwas überreagiert und würde das gerne aus der Welt schaffen."

Einen Moment glaubte Harry sich verhört zu haben. Das war im Grunde zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber als Sirius ihn dann fragend und sogar etwas verunsichert ansah nickte er leicht. „O.k., ich komme dann rüber sobald ich zu Hause bin."

Von Sirius kam daraufhin ein Nicken, dann trennten die beiden sich um wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nachzugehen. Sirius hatte noch ein paar Akten zu sortieren und Harry wollte runter in die Kerker und Frank bei der Befragung der Gefangenen helfen. Seinen Bericht würde er später schreiben, wenn er sich abreagiert und Quinn seinen Bericht fertig hatte. Sonst würde das nur zu einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung führen.

Die Befragung war dann aber recht ergebnislos, zumindest bei zwei der Gefangenen. Sie hüllten sich in absolutes Schweigen und waren auch mit nichts aus der Reserve zu locken. Nicht einmal wenn Harry anfing Voldemort zu verspotten, sagten sie irgendetwas. Nur abfällige und vernichtende Blicke waren die Antwort darauf. Eine doch irgendwie frustrierende Geschichte. Deswegen beschlossen die beiden Auroren auch die Befragung des dritten Gefangenen auf den Nachmittag zu verlegen, wenn sie ausgeschlafen und erholt waren.

Endlich zu Hause fiel Harry sofort auf, dass Remus nicht da war. Der Werwolf hatte offensichtlich nicht einmal in seinem Bett geschlafen. Sorgen machte sich Harry deswegen allerdings nicht. Remus war vermutlich bei Stephanie oder mit ihr irgendwo in einer unscheinbaren Absteige, wie es in letzter Zeit doch häufiger vorgekommen war, denn die Frau wollte sich von ihrem Vater keineswegs vorschreiben lassen, wen sie zu lieben hatte und ihr war es offenbar gelungen auch Remus davon zu überzeugen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Remus nämlich ganz sicher nicht den Kampf gegen jemanden aufgenommen, der ihn wegen seiner Natur verabscheute.

Frisch geduscht und in bequemen Kleidern ging Harry schließlich hinüber zu seinem Paten, der offensichtlich schon etwas länger zu Hause war. Der Frühstückstisch war bereits gedeckt und der Tee auch schon fertig.

Während des Frühstücks unterhielten sie sich über die Geschehnisse der Nacht und die bislang spärlichen Erkenntnisse. Schließlich kam man aber auch zu dem Thema, weswegen sich Sirius eigentlich mit ihm hatte treffen wollen.

„Deine Geschichte hat mich irgendwie ziemlich ungehauen", gestand Sirius. „Von klein auf wurde mir schwarze Magie beigebracht und ich habe mehr und mehr gelernt sie zu verachten. Sie war für mich immer etwas Schlechtes. Etwas das ich um jeden Preis von dir fern halten wollte.

Du hast mit deiner Einstellung mein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt und damit kam ich einfach nicht klar."

„Und das ist nun nicht mehr so?", fragte Harry, nachdem er einen Moment gebraucht hatte, diese Erzählung einmal sacken zu lassen.

„Deine Mutter und Remus haben mir klar gemacht, dass du unter ganz anderen Umständen aufgewachsen bist. Du musstest deinen Weg ganz alleine finden. Da war niemand der dir von klein auf beibringt, wie gefährlich die dunkle Magie ist und vielleicht wird genau das am Ende von Vorteil sein", sagte Sirius.

„Von Vorteil?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er hatte der Geschichte zwar folgen können, sah sie allerdings doch etwas anders. Er war nicht vollkommen allein gewesen. Er hatte Freunde und auch Hogwarts vermittelte jedem Schüler das dunkle Magie nichts war, womit man leichtfertig spielte.

„Du benutzt Magie als das was sie ist, Magie. Für dich zählt der Zweck zu dem du sie benutzt, nicht ihre Kategorisierung. Gleichzeitig setzt du das, was wir als schwarze Magie bezeichnen aber auch nicht leichtfertig ein. Du denkst nach und nutzt sie nur, wenn du keinen anderen Ausweg mehr siehst. Das ist etwas, das kaum einem anderen Auroren einfallen würde zu tun. Wir sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt diese Magie zu bekämpfen. Sicher beherrschen wir sie alle bis zu einem bestimmten Grad, aber es gibt nur sehr wenige die dieses Wissen auch nutzen."

Harry nickte leicht. „Und du hast damit jetzt kein Problem mehr?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dich nicht für etwas verurteilen, an dem du keine Schuld trägst. Das Leben in deiner Zeit hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist und je mehr ich über deine Lebensgeschichte nachdenke, desto klarer wird mir, dass du kaum eine andere Wahl hattest.

Ich kann zwar kaum behaupten, dass es mir gefällt, aber es ist dein Weg und deine Entscheidung. Du hast diesen Weg eingeschlagen und wie es aussieht, hast du das auch im Griff. Alles was ich noch tun kann, ist dich dabei zu unterstützten und dir so gut zu helfen wie ich nur kann."

Harry fiel nach dieser Aussage ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war eine wirkliche Erleichterung für ihn, dass Sirius verstanden hatte was er in der Magie sah und ihn dafür nicht verabscheute. Nun musste nur sein Vater auch noch zu dieser Einsicht gelangen.


	34. Kapitel 34

Trotz der Aussprache mit Sirius hatte Harry nur schlecht geschlafen, wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen

Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

Als Harry am frühen Nachmittag zurück ins Büro kam, fühlte er sich um einiges besser im Vergleich zu den letzten Wochen. Er hatte richtig gut geschlafen und die Versöhnung mit Sirius gab ihm irgendwie Sicherheit und weckte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass auch sein Vater sich mit dem Geschehenen abfinden würde. Außerdem hoffte Harry, dass das nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, denn so wie Remus und seine Mutter mit Sirius gesprochen hatten, würden sie sicher auch mit seinem Vater sprechen.

Frank wartete schon als Harry das Büro betrat, allerdings wollte er noch nicht zu dem dritten Gefangenen gehen um ihn zu verhören. Er wollte Quinn diese Befragung überlassen.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich fürchte dann können wir das gleich vergessen. Kein Todesser lässt sich von irgendwelchem Paragraphengefasel beeindrucken", stellte Harry fest.

„Es wird aber Zeit, dass Quinn sich mit den harten Brocken versucht. Seine bisherigen Fälle hatten nämlich selten etwas mit Todessern zu tun und wenn doch, hatten sie immer Unterstützung von anderen Teams, die dann auch die meiste Arbeit gemacht haben", erklärte Frank.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich wollte nur meine Meinung dazu äußern", sagte Harry.

„Ist mir klar und ich kann deine Sorge auch verstehen. Ich will auch so viele wie möglich von diesen Kerlen hinter Gittern sehen. Aber irgendwann muss Quinn es lernen. Außerdem sind wir ja dabei und können eingreifen, wenn er dabei ist das alles zu versauen", sagte Frank und musterte Harry dann einen Moment lang. „Er war nicht sehr angetan von deinem Verhalten gestern."

„Hat er sich beschwert?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat angemerkt, dass er nicht sicher ist auf welcher Seite du tatsächlich stehst", erklärte Frank.

Einen Moment lang kochte Harry vor Wut, aber nachdem er einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, beruhigte er sich wieder. An Quinns Stelle würde er vermutlich auch an seiner Loyalität zweifeln und wenn man es mal streng nahm, lag diese ja auch nicht beim Ministerium.

„Beim nächsten Mal kann er ja allein versuchen sich gegen drei Todesser zu behaupten. Vielleicht kapiert er ja dann, dass nicht jeder der dunkle Magie benutzt auch ein Todesser ist", stellte Harry schließlich fest.

„Das wäre sein Tod", stellte Frank fest. „Außerdem habe ich ihm gesagt, dass das nicht seine Sorge sein sollte, sondern er sich besser darauf konzentriert zu lernen sich selbst zu schützen. Damit würde er nämlich verhindern können, dass du zu diesen Mitteln greifen musst."

„Als wenn er darauf hören würde"; murmelte Harry und damit war dieses Thema auch beendet, denn Quinn kam herein und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kerker.

Die Befragung durch den Lehrling verlief allerdings fast genau so ab, wie Harry es befürchtet hatte. Quinn wurde im Laufe der Befragung zunehmend unsicherer und konnte das auch schließlich nicht mehr verbergen, was dem Todesser natürlich mehr als gelegen kam. Deshalb brach Frank die Befragung auch ab und überließ Harry den Todesser, während er und Quinn sich in einem Nebenraum über die Fehler des Schülers unterhielten.

Harry lehnte sich derweil eher lässig gegen die Tür und beobachtete den Todesser und der starrte zurück.

Nachdem der Todesser zwei Mal kurz weggesehen hatte, stieß Harry sich von der Tür ab und ging zu ihm um sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie Ihr Leben wegwerfen", sagte Harry.

„Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich dazu gezwungen wurde. Die wollten meinen Bruder umbringen wenn ich nicht mitmache", wiederholte so der Todesser das, was er auch schon in der letzen Stunde Quinn immer wieder gesagt hatte.

„Thomson, sparen Sie sich die Mühe. Ich glaube Ihnen diese Story sowieso nicht", meinte Harry.

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit. Gehen Sie doch und prüfen es nach. Mein Bruder ist seit Wochen verschwunden", erklärte der Mann.

„Wenn Sie wirklich einen Bruder haben, ist der vermutlich verschwunden, weil wir ihn am Wickel haben und er untertauchen musste. Oder er hat Mist gebaut und Voldemort hat ihn beseitigen lassen", meinte Harry nur.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Mein Bruder wurde entführt! Wir haben sein Verschwinden auch gemeldet. Gehen Sie und schauen Sie in ihren Akten nach!"

„Hören Sie Thomson, ich habe schon viel erlebt, sehr viel und ich sehe es in Ihrem Gesicht, dass Sie lügen. Sie sind aus Überzeugung ein Todesser. Sie glauben an diesen ganzen Mist den Ihnen Ihr sogenannter Lord erzählt", sagte Harry. „Außerdem haben Sie drei Auroren angegriffen. Es wird praktisch unmöglich sein aus dieser Sache wieder heil heraus zu kommen. Sie werden nach Askaban wandern. So oder so. Nur die Dauer und die Härte der Strafe, das liegt an Ihnen.

Reden Sie weiterhin so ein Mist, werden Sie kaum um das Hochsicherheitsverlies herum kommen. Außerdem gibt es hier genug Spione im Ministerium. Eine kurze Fehlinformation, ein verwechselter Name oder ein Missverständnis und Sie werden zum Verräter und dann sind Sie schneller Tod als Sie es sich vorstellen können."

John Thomson wurde kalkweiß. „Das… Sie dürfen mir nicht drohen. Dafür kann ich Sie anzeigen. Außerdem wäre das Mord."

Harry lächelte trotz dieser Anschuldigungen, die in gewisser Weise der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Sie gelten als Todesser Thomson. Niemand wird Ihnen glauben, wenn Sie das gegen einen Auroren vorbringen. Außerdem erpresse ich Sie nicht. Ich habe Sie lediglich darüber informiert, dass auch in unserer Abteilung Fehler passieren."

Der junge Mann schwieg und starrte auf den Tisch, offenbar um nachzudenken und Harry gab ihm die Zeit. Eines der Dinge, die er hier in den letzen Monaten gelernt hatte. Nur Druck ausüben brachte nichts. Man musste auch einmal dem Verdächtigen Zeit geben nachzudenken. Denn so grausam die Verbrechen auch waren, sie waren alle Menschen und wenn man erst einmal ihr Gewissen angeregt hatte, standen die Chancen nicht unbedingt schlecht, dass sie anfingen zu reden. Und auf Thomson schien das genau zuzutreffen, denn er sah Harry plötzlich an und meinte zögerlich: „Mal angenommen… wenn wir mal davon ausgehen, ich wüsste ein paar Dinge… etwas das Ihnen hilft andere Todesser festnehmen zu können… Todesser die… dem Unnennbaren nahe stehen. Was würde mir das bringen? Ich wäre schließlich tatsächlich ein Verräter und damit praktisch tot. Es ist also im Grunde egal was ich tue."

„Sie sind nicht zwingend tot", sagte Harry. „Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Sie etwas Wissen, das uns ein Mitglied des inneren Kreises ausliefert, lassen sich sicherlich Mittel und Wege finden das vertraulich zu behandeln und gar nicht erst in den öffentlichen Akten auftauchen zu lassen. Niemand würde erfahren, dass Sie damit etwas zu tun haben."

„Das geht so einfach?", fragte Thomson verwirrt.

„Nein", gestand Harry. „Das was Sie zu erzählen haben, muss für uns wirklich eine Bedeutung haben und auch der Wahrheit entsprechen. Durch Ihre Informationen muss es uns gelingen einen Todesser zu überführen. Nur dann können wir das so handhaben." Zudem war mit diesem Vorgehen eine Menge Papierkram verbunden und da die meisten Auroren in jedem Todesser eine Art Monster sahen, war es ihnen die Mühe einfach nicht wert.

Erneut starrte der Festgenommene auf den Tisch und Harry ließ ihn auch hier wieder in Ruhe. Außerdem musste er auch sein eigenes Gewissen beruhigen. Denn egal wie geheim solche Akten auch behandelt wurden, ganz auszuschließen, dass jemand Unbefugtes sie in die Finger bekam, war es nicht.

Während der Todesser noch nachdachte kam Frank zurück und sah Harry fragend an. Der aber gab nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass Frank ruhig sein sollte. Er wollte es ihm später erklären, um Thomson nicht zu verunsichern.

„Also gut", sagte der plötzlich und in der nächsten Stunde bekamen Frank und Harry einige Informationen zu hören, von denen sie nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätten. Am meisten interessierte es Harry aber, was der junge Mann über Lucius Malfoy zu sagen hatte. Demnach sollte der Todesser nämlich der Finanzverwalter des Unnennbaren sein und damit Unterlagen über dessen gesamtes Vermögen besitzen.

Harry interessierte sich allerdings nicht für die Buchhaltung des Dunklen Lords, auch wenn es vermutlich sinnvoll war, dessen Finanzen ein wenig durcheinander zu bringen. Harry hatte viel mehr Interesse an einem bestimmten Buch, das sich in Malfoys Besitz befand. Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, in dem der ein Stück seiner Seele aufbewahrte.

Nachdem Thomson wieder in seiner Zelle saß, dachte Harry darüber nach, wie er Frank Longbottom davon überzeugen konnte, als erstes Lucius Malfoy überprüfen. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Frank war selbst mehr als interessiert daran, Malfoy genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Deshalb dauerte es auch gerade mal zwei Tage, bis sie die Genehmigung für eine Hausdurchsuchung hatten und auch ein Team zusammengestellt war.

So stand Harry an einem Donnerstagmorgen vor Malfoy Manor und rief sich genau in Erinnerung, wie das Tagebuch aussah und natürlich fragte er sich auch, wo er es finden konnte. Denn das Manor war wirklich nicht klein. Ein schlichtweg riesiges weißes Haus auf einem noch größeren Grundstück. Harry war sich sogar sicher, dass das Haus größer war, als das Manor der Potters.

Verständlicherweise war Lucius Malfoy alles andere als erfreut über das Auftauchen der Auroren und er versuchte auch sich in die Durchsuchung einzumischen und das Team abzulenken. Harry und Frank hatten sich aber darauf schon eingestellt und Quinn beauftragt den Hausherren einmal ganz genau über die Rechte aufzuklären, die die Auroren bei einem so hinreichenden Verdacht hatten.

Während Lucius Malfoy auf diese Weise vorübergehend beschäftigt war, begann der Rest der Auroren mit der Hausdurchsuchung. Dabei ging es aber nicht mehr nur um mögliche Finanzunterlagen des Unnennbaren. Weder Frank noch Harry glaubten tatsächlich daran, etwas in diese Richtung zu finden. Frank hoffte eher darauf, dass sie auf etwas stießen das Malfoy als Todesser enttarnte oder zumindest mit den dunklen Künsten in Verbindung brachte.

Harry fiel dabei natürlich sofort das Versteck unter dem Salon ein, doch solange er nicht im Besitz des Tagebuchs war, konnte er das nicht verraten. Würde er es tun, würde das Haus versiegelt werden und nur noch eine Hand voll Spezialisten hätte Zutritt. Folglich würde Harry nicht mehr an das Tagebuch kommen und das konnte er sich keinesfalls leisten. Also würde sein Verrat warten müssen, bis er Voldemorts Tagebuch in den Händen hielt. Ihm war inzwischen auch schon eine Idee gekommen, wo er danach suchen wollte.

Malfoy wusste in dieser Zeit noch nicht, was es mit dem Tagebuch auf sich hatte. Es war für ihn nur ein Gegenstand, den er für seinen Meister verwahren sollte. Und ein Buch verwahrte man am sichersten unter vielen anderen Büchern, also in der Bibliothek, am Besten noch unter einem Tarnzauber versteckt. Denn vor allem ein leeres Buch würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sich selbst so motivierend schloss Harry sich den Auroren an, die sich in der Hauseigenen Bibliothek umsehen wollten.

Dort geriet Harry aber erst einmal ins Staunen. Die Bibliothek war ein kreisrunder Raum an dessen Wänden entlang Regale standen. Ebenso waren aber auch noch mal einige Regale Senkrecht zum Mittelpunkt ausgerichtet. In diesem Mittelpunkt standen zwei große Tische mit 4 Polsterstühlen und vor einem großen Fenster standen zwei Sessel und ein Beistelltisch.

Einen kurzen Moment lang stellte Harry sich vor, wie Draco Malfoy an einem der Tische saß und den Schulstoff lernte, um Hermine wenigstens in einer Prüfung zu schlagen. Schnell vertrieb Harry dann aber wieder den Gedanken und machte sich an die Arbeit und von der gab es reichlich, obwohl sie zu viert waren.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Harry aber die Abteilung erwischt, in der es nur Bücher gab, die ihn herzlich wenig interessierten. Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. Aber da ihm kaum eine andere Wahl blieb, sah er sich die Bücher einmal ganz genau an und er hoffte auch, dass seine Kollegen das sehr sorgfältig taten.

So war Harry für die nächsten Stunden doch ausreichend beschäftigt und das ein ums andere Mal hatte er auch den Verdacht ein Buch unter einem Tarnzauber in den Händen zu halten, doch das stellte sich ebenso oft als Irrtum heraus.

Als Harry dann irgendwann allein in der Bibliothek war, ließ er sich frustriert auf einen der Stühle fallen. Nichts war hier zu finden, rein gar nichts. Hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt? Verwahrte Malfoy das Buch an einem anderen Ort? Vielleicht sogar in seinem Verlies in Gringotts? Harry hoffte inständig, dass das nicht der Fall war, sonst hätte er wirklich ein Problem.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss Harry die Augen, um sich etwas zu entspannen und seine Konzentration zu sammeln. Dass er dabei seine Sinne einfach schweifen ließ und nach Magie suchte war eher dazu gedacht sich abzulenken, als dass er daran dachte auf diese Weise etwas zu finden. Dazu war dieses Feingefühl eigentlich gar nicht gut genug ausgeprägt. Zumindest dachte Harry das. Daher war er auch ziemlich überrascht, als sich etwas am Rand seine Wahrnehmung regte, das sich tatsächlich im selben Raum befand.

Ganz behutsam tastete Harry sich mental in die Richtung um den Gegenstand besser zu erfassen. Erst dann ließ er auch seinen Körper folgen. Mit vor sich ausgestreckten Armen setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und als seine Hände Holz berührten, tastete er sich daran entlang, immer näher zu der Quelle, bis er sie deutlich unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Schwarze Magie ließ seine Fingerspitzen prickeln. Das verlockende Gefühl von Macht berührte seine Hände und kroch ihm die Arme hinauf. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber keineswegs unangenehm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war etwas Verheißungsvolles und Erregendes. Harry verstand gerade sehr gut, warum jeder schwarze Magie als etwas Gefährliches betrachtete. Jemand Unerfahrenes oder ungeübtes würde dieser Macht sicherlich irgendwann erliegen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und seine Konzentration brach ab, ebenso wie das Gefühl an Kraft verlor. Es war zwar noch da, aber kaum wahrnehmbar. Wie ein Flüstern bei dem die Worte ein wenig zu leise waren um sie zu verstehen.

Vorsichtig zog er das Buch heraus auf dem seine Hand ruhte. Es war in blutrotes Leder gebunden, wirkte abgegriffen und auch die silberfarbene Aufschrift blätterte ab. Es handelte von Ritualmagie. Ein Zweig der Zauberkunst, der schon sehr alt war und bekannt für seinen Bezug zur dunklen Seite. Deswegen hatte man ihn auch weitestgehend verboten. Allerdings war der Besitz von Büchern darüber nicht strafbar. Sie waren sogar in den Augen des Ministeriums zu wertvoll, um sie zu vernichten.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging Harry zu den Tischen und legte es dort ab. Mit einigen wenigen Zaubersprüchen hatte er den Schutzzauber darauf analysiert und es war auch ein Kinderspiel ihn aufzuheben. Vor Harrys Augen verwandelte sich das rote Leder in schwarzes und das Buch schrumpfte auf seine ursprüngliche Größe.

„Was Mister Auror da machen?", piepste eine helle Stimme plötzlich hinter Harry und der wirbelte erschrocken herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen vermeintlichen Angreifer. Der entpuppte sich jedoch lediglich als ein etwa ein halben Meter großes Wesen mit großen Ohren und tennisballgroßen Augen, das einen Kissenbezug trug.

„Bei Merlin, Dobby, bist du wahnsinnig mich so zu erschrecken?", stöhnte Harry und ließ dann seinen Zauberstab sinken. Dann fiel ihm allerdings der etwas verwirrte Blick der Elfe auf und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Dobby ihn gar nicht kennen konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie schon Freunde waren.

„Woher kennt Mister Auror Dobbys Namen?", kickste die Elfe mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

Harry biss sich kurz und möglichst unbemerkt auf die Lippe. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt so etwas leisten. Das war einfach unfair. Er riss sich ein Bein aus um die gesamte magische Welt zu Retten und das Schicksal legte ihm ständig solche Steine in den Weg.

„Dein Herr hat deinen Namen erwähnt und nun geh wieder an die Arbeit und behindere mich nicht weiter", sagte Harry und nahm Harry das Buch vom Tisch um es einzustecken. Doch da hatte Dobby etwas dagegen.

„Auroren dürfen nicht einfach so etwas einstecken", sagte der Elf entschieden und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften.

Harry zog leicht verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und verkniff sich dann gerade noch ein seufzen. Offensichtlich hatte Dobby noch gar nicht erkannt, auf welcher Seite sein Herr stand oder er hatte keinerlei Hoffnung, dass es eine bessere Zukunft geben würde, als jene nach der es gerade jetzt aussah. Diese Erkenntnis musste dem Elfen erst gekommen sein, nachdem Voldemort gestürzt worden war. Einfacher wurde Harrys Situation mit dieser Erkenntnis aber nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Er kannte Dobby nur als seinen Freund der ihm vertraute und praktisch nie widersprach. Vor allem aber wusste Harry nicht, wie er sich dem Elfen gegenüber verhalten sollte. „Was hab ich dir nur getan, Merlin", murmelte Harry ehe er sich straffte.

„Den Auroren ist es durchaus gestattet verdächtige Gegenstände zu beschlagnahmen und genauestens zu überprüfen", erklärte Harry mit möglichst strenger Stimme.

„Aber Dobby weiß ganz genau, dass es hier nichts Böses gibt", konterte der Elf hartnäckig.

„Wenn das Buch erst einmal hier weg ist, wird es auch keine bösen Dinge mehr geben und nun geh deine Arbeit machen. Dein Herr wird es sicher nicht gern sehen, wenn du sie vernachlässigst und stattdessen unsere Arbeit behinderst", stellte Harry fest, sich stumm eingestehend, dass er einfach nicht hart zu dem Elfen sein konnte.

„Dobby macht gerade seine Arbeit, Sir. Dobby passt auf, dass die Auroren nichts zaubern was seinem Meister Probleme bringt."

Einen Moment war Harry überrascht, dann aber nickte er. Malfoy hatte sie also die ganze Zeit überwachen lassen. „Dein Meister steckt bis zum Hals in den Dunklen Künsten. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis wir ihn erwischen und Voldemort wird keine Gelegenheit haben ihn da wieder heraus zu holen", sagte Harry dann und die Hauselfe riss entsetzt die Augen auf, vermutlich weil Harry so schamlos den Namen des Unnennbaren aussprach. Doch er kam nicht dazu sich seinen Verdacht bestätigen zu lassen. Eine Frauenstimme hinter ihm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Mr. Evans?"

Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter und stockte, aber nicht wegen Narzissa Malfoy. Viel mehr wegen ihrer Begleitung. Auf dem Arm der durchaus hübschen Frau saß ein kleiner Junge der sich neugierig umsah und ihn angrinste.

Der kleine Draco hatte auch hellblonde kurz geschnittene Haare, Pausbäckchen und trug eine dunkle Hose und einen smaragdfarbenden Pulli. Er sah irgendwie niedlich aus und Harry konnte dieses Bild so gar nicht mit dem von dem erwachsenen Draco in Verbindung bringen, der seine Ginny auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Dann erinnerte sich Harry aber wieder an die Frage die ihm gestellt worden war. Einen Moment musterte er Narziss Malfoy abschätzend und stellte dann schließlich fest:„Ich will damit sagen, dass ich sehr genau weiß auf welcher Seite Ihre Familie in diesem Krieg steht, Mrs. Malfoy. Und dass es die Seite der Verlierer ist."

Die Frau schien das aber so gar nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Sie sollten das besser auch beweisen können, Mr. Evans. Andernfalls könnte es sein, dass Sie das bereuen."

Harry konnte darüber aber auch nur schwach Lächeln. „Sie drohen mir?"

„Ich warne Sie nur davor, dass unbedachte Äußerungen Ihren Job gefährden könnten. Die Familie Malfoy legt sehr viel Wert auf ihren Ruf und ihr ansehen. Viel mehr als andere reinblütige Familien. Gelangen solche Äußerungen an die Öffentlichkeit, ist das selten Gut für das Ansehen", erklärte Narzissa Malfoy fast schon charmant lächelnd.

„Ich habe nicht vor, diese Äußerungen vor irgendeinem Journalisten zu wiederholen und Ihre Hauselfe dürfte allein durch den Hauselfenbund schon nicht in der Lage sein, auch nur ein Wort von dem was hier gesprochen wurde weiter zu geben. Ihr Ansehen ist also nicht einmal annähernd in Gefahr und für meine Gedanken kann ich kaum belangt werden", sagte Harry und trat auf die Frau zu, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Darf ich einmal Buch sehen?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy höflich.

Harry sah das Buch an und zeigte es ihr widerwillig. Er wusste nicht in wie weit Narzissa Malfoy in Angelegenheiten der Todesser eingeweiht war. Alles was er sicher wusste war, dass sie kein Mal trug.

„Sie wollen ein leeres Buch mitnehmen?", fragte die Frau überrascht.

„Das Buch stand im Regal und lag unter einem Zauber, Mrs. Malfoy. In meinen Augen durchaus verdächtig", erklärte Harry.

Einen Moment schien Narzissa Malfoy verwirrt, dann aber schmunzelte sie und Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie sich darüber im Klaren war, um was für ein Buch es sich handelte.

„Ich denke ich weiß woran das liegt", sagte sie dann. „Mein Mann und ich haben uns vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von einigen alten Schulsachen getrennt. Darunter waren auch ein paar Scherzartikel, die ich irgendwann einmal von meiner Schwester geschenkt bekommen habe. Dieses Buch ist eines davon. Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt der dafür sorgt, dass es sich verwandelt wenn es längere Zeit unbeobachtet ist.

Draco muss es mitgenommen haben und irgendwann hat es sich verwandelt und Dobby hat es weggeräumt, wohl in der Annahme, es sei ein Buch aus der Bibliothek. Nicht war?"

Letzteres war eine Frage in Richtung des Hauselfen der noch immer bei ihnen im Raum stand. Einen Moment sah Dobby von einem zum anderen dann nickte er zögerlich. „Das hat Dobby getan Mrs. und Dobby wird sich gleich dafür bestrafen, dass es nicht besser auf den kleinen Master Draco aufgepasst hat." Damit verschwand die Elfe mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Sehen Sie. Nichts Gefährliches, Mr. Evans. Sie wollen doch damit nicht Ihre Zeit verschwenden", erklärte Narzissa Malfoy.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste, dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde. Malfoy hatte im Ministerium zu viel Ansehen. Egal wie genau er, Frank und auch Moody wussten, auf wessen Seite Malfoy stand, er würde damit nicht weit kommen. Selbst wenn Bartemius Crouch sich über Malfoys Gesinnung im Klaren war. Der Druck der Öffentlichkeit war viel zu groß und es gab zu viel Korruption in der Regierung. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als diese Schlacht geschlagen zu geben. Zumindest für sich selbst.

Dann aber lächelte er den kleinen Draco an, und streichelte ihm kurz über die Wange, was den kleinen Jungen irritierte, denn er sah Harrys Finger ziemlich misstrauisch an.

„Sie sollten diesen Weg nicht weiter gehen, Narzissa. Ihr Mann wird Sie und Ihren Sohn mit in den Abgrund reißen", sagte Harry. „Die Ideale des Unnennbaren sind für sich vielleicht edel, aber sind sie es wirklich wert, dafür im Dreck zu kriechen und jemandem den Umhang zu küssen? Noch da zu einem Halbblut?"

Nun entglitten Narzissa Malfoy tatsächlich die Gesichtszüge, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Sie sind vollkommen wahnsinnig Mr. Evans. Gehen Sie, ehe Sie sich um Kopf und Kragen reden", sagte sie eisern und wandte sich ab.

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig Narzissa. Wenn Sie aus dieser Geschichte nicht aussteigen, wird Ihr Mann sterben und Ihr Sohn als Mörder sein ganzes Leben in Askaban verbringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was Sie für ihn wollen", sagte Harry und Narzissa blieb stehen. Einen Moment herrschte schweigen, dann sagte sie: „Selbst wenn auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit in Ihren Behauptungen stecken würde, sollten Sie doch auch sehr gut wissen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt. Nicht ohne dabei sein Leben zu verlieren."

„Sie werden sicher einen Weg finden, wenn Sie nur einen Anreiz dazu bekommen", sagte Harry. „Und den werde ich Ihnen geben."

Damit ging Harry nach unten und nahm sich den Salon vor und es dauerte auch nicht wirklich lange, da hatte er das Versteck gefunden. Frank konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben, was er in der geheimen Kammer entdeckte und Lucius Malfoy war entsprechend ungehalten. Harry störten seine giftigen Blicke aber gar nicht. Für ihn war es eher eine Genugtuung zuzusehen wie Lucius Malfoy abgeführt wurde, selbst wenn es nicht für lange sein sollte. Hätte er geahnt, dass diese Tat ihm noch größere Schwierigkeiten machen würde, als er ohnehin schon mit den Todessern hatte, wäre er vermutlich nicht der Versuchung erlegen, Draco eine etwas neutralere Erziehung zu ermöglichen. Denn eigentlich war das Harrys Ziel gewesen.


	35. Ankündigungen

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser.

Ich weiß, es ist schon ewig her, dass ich mich gemeldet habe und ich schäme mich dafür in Grund und Boden. Viel zu lang habe ich nichts mehr von mir hören lassen und ich kann es euch nicht verübeln, dass ich deswegen ungehalten seit, um es einmal Milde zu formulieren.

Verantwortlich hierfür sind gleich eine ganze Reihe von massiven Veränderungen in meinem Leben.

Angefangen hat es wohl damit, dass ich endlich eine Lehrstelle gefunden habe, noch dazu in meinem absoluten Wunschbereich. Dieses Glück hat aber auch meinen ganzen Tagesablauf vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Die Zeit die ich vorher für das Schreiben meiner Geschichten verwendet habe, wird nun nahezu komplett für Arbeit, Schule, Hausaufgaben und Klausurvorbereitungen aufgefressen.

Dazu kam dann noch eine Schreibblockade die sich auf wirklich jede meiner Geschichten erstreckte. Sowohl die veröffentlichten als auch zwei, deren Idee ich schon seit längerem im Kopf habe und die nebenbei auf das virtuelle Papier gebracht wurden. Doch bei keinem von diesen Projekten ging noch irgendwas. Egal wie oft ich versucht habe ein Kapitel weiter zu schreiben, schon nach wenigen Sätzen bekam ich das Gefühl nur noch unsinniges Zeug in den Computer zu tippen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch das vorangegangene Kapitel in meinen Augen den gleichen Anschein erweckte.

Zu guter letzt hat sich dann auch noch eine familiäre Verpflichtung ergeben, die die freien Wochenenden auf einen Tag verkürzen und zeitweise sehr anstrengend sind. Missen möchte ich diese aber keinesfalls, denn es war schwer genug, wieder so weit zu kommen.

Dass alles hat trotzdem Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen, die ich lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben wollte. Ich bin der Hoffnung erlegen, dass sich zumindest diese Schreibblockade bald wieder lösen würde. Doch das geschieht einfach nicht und alles noch länger vor sich her zu schieben wäre vor allem euch gegenüber mehr als unfair.

Deshalb werde ich alle meine Geschichten vorerst aufs Eis legen.

Die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe ich aber noch nicht. Erstens bin ich ein ehrgeiziger Mensch, der das was er anfängt auch beendet und dann habe ich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit einen einigermaßen erfolgreichen Versuch unternommen über kleinere Veränderungen an bereits bestehenden Kapiteln wieder ins Schreiben hinein zu kommen.

Doch das gehe ich nun langsam an, damit ich auch wirklich irgendwann weiter komme. Daher kann ich in Moment absolut nicht einschätzen wann es tatsächlich weiter geht.

Zudem werde ich wohl alsbald auch alle Geschichten zunächst löschen, da ich ebenfalls nicht genau abschätzen kann, wie umfangreich die Änderungen sein werden.

Aber eines kann ich euch versichern.

Wenn eine Geschichte von mir online geht, wird sie bereits komplett fertig geschrieben sein, damit so etwas wie jetzt nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird.

Ich hoffe ich könnt mir vergeben, dass ich euch so lange habe im Dunkeln tappen lassen und werdet meine Geschichte weiterlesen, oder auch neu lesen, wenn ich sie wieder online stelle.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Imobilus


End file.
